


One Shots, Premises, and Request Delivery

by the17thcolossus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Chapters tagged internally, Cyberpunk AU, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Moon/Toffee AU, Multi, One Shot Collection, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 182,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thcolossus/pseuds/the17thcolossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled with little one shots, story premises that I'm not confident in turning into full stories, and a place where readers can make requests and where I will deliver upon these requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyberpunk AU premise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story premise: Cuberpunk AU, Aged up, Romance, Action

Rich daughter and 'magical princess' hacker Star Butterfly is bored with the everyday monotony of learning how to run a business and decides to have a little fun with one Marco Diaz, a robotics engineer taking the slow and safe route up the corporate ladder.

Join them as Star leverages her considerable assets to buy Marco's compliance in her crazy and often dangerous schemes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a story premise, the next chapter will be a kind of one shot / exerpt from what I think of as the story. But if you guys have requests leave them in the reviews and if I like them I'll do a quick little one shot write up on them. Also, it wasn't my idea to do something like this, there's a story called All Sorts by nightmareking that's been going on for nearly a year but I felt that they aren't doing the kind of stories that I have floating around in my head so I'd just do 'em myself. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!


	2. PartOneShot: Janco Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Janco, Betting, Lemon, Oops when did this relationship happen

Saturday, five in the afternoon. Janna, Jackie, Hope, and Star are hanging out at the Diaz's place. Marco, supremely embarrassed by Jackie actually being in his house, has absented himself from the living room to make snacks and hopefully avoid making a fool of himself.

 

Star was currently regaling the girls with tales of her life in the palace before coming to earth. Which took place mostly outside the palace, harassing villagers, farm animals, and various interdimensional travelers. Often these stories ended with something or someone on fire, or covered in mud, or broken into little, somehow still sentient, pieces.

 

The night went surprisingly well. The girls had fun, Marco spent most of his time up in his room watching karate tournament videos, his mom and dad weren't too weird, and he even spoke more than five words to Jackie without choking. Good day. Hope and Jackie had earlier curfews than Janna, so they left first, and Star called him down so that the tree of them could play a couple rounds of Smash Bros before Janna left.

 

Janna, of course, destroyed in the first round, but Marco wasn't a newbie like Star, so he held his own in the second. Janna said, “Hey Star, I was wondering, can humans do magic?”

 

“I don't know, probably? Wouldn't you guys know better?” Star said, mashing buttons like a mad woman.

 

“Well, no one on earth has any actual, for real, magical spells, so no one has really tried.”

 

“Really? That sucks, I have my magic instruction book, and my wand to help me out, so I just need to say something like Walky Chalky Table.” Star's wand went off and the table in front of them began walking around, leaving behind small chalk footprints. Star chased after it, wanting to get the snacks back.

 

The round ended and Marco spoke, “You are not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?”

 

Janna smiled deviously, “What do you think I'm going to do?” She asked.

 

“You're going to ask for the book, or the wand, or both. Well, it's not going to work, Star won't just hand over her magic stuff to you, so don't bother.”

 

“Janna wants my book?” Star asked from behind them, “She can have it, the thing isn't going to be useful to me anyway, it's all in weird languages and stuff. That and I'll be with my dad during spring break, so it's not like I'll need it.” Star plopped down onto the couch and munched on some chips.

 

“No!” Marco shouted, “Hell no! That's a terrible idea, who knows what this devil in human clothes would do with that stuff!” Marco gestured at Janna, who was doing her best to smile sweetly, but still managed to look devious.

 

“Aww, c'mon Marco, it's not like she'll get into more trouble than I could.” Star tried to sooth, “It'll be fine.”

 

Marco made several protesting noises while Star went upstairs to fetch the book. Janna smiled at him sweetly, “Yeah Marco, what's the worst that could happen?”

 

Marco looked back at her both pleading and slightly angry, “Please Janna, don't do this, you don't know the kind of trouble that you could get into. It's a miracle that Star hasn't killed anyone yet, and even then I think it's because the wand has some sort of safety mode or something.”

 

“Relax Marco, I'll be careful.” Janna said, sliding over to press her shoulder against his, “But I guess I could be convinced to let it go, I mean, if you are willing to pay the price.”

 

Marco, skeptical and a bit afraid, asked, “What?”

 

Janna's grin grew into an evil smile, “You will be my slave for the week of spring break, starting tomorrow and ending next Saturday.”

 

“No, nope, nada, no thank you.” Marco made an X with his arms, “I know how that goes down, you'll tell me to run around naked or something, I refuse.”

 

“Aww, but I wouldn't do that, and besides, you could just say no.”

 

“And have you jump in through a window or something and take it anyway? No, I think I'll just keep it with me all week, then you can't get it.”

 

Janna smiled wider and jingled Marco's keys in front of him, “You can't even stop me from taking these, how are you supposed to keep that book safe. How about this, I promise not to make you do anything _publicly_ embarrassing and you can refuse up to two things each day. How's them apples?”

 

Marco made a grab for his keys, but Janna pulled them back and Marco ended up closer to the little psycho than he wanted. He frowned, “And if I do this you'll give me back my keys and not try to do anything with Star's book?”

 

Janna pretended to think, “Sure, I guess I can agree to that. I'll just get you to do all the stuff I wanted the book for anyway.”

 

Marco held out his hand and Janna dropped his keys into it, then she hugged him, “You won't regret this Marco, I think it might even be fun.” She whispered in his ear. She also gave Star, who was watching from the stairs a thumbs up. Star returned the gesture, but Marco didn't see either of them.

 

 

The afternoon of the next day, Sunday, found Marco wondering just what Janna had planned for him. He had planned on taking spring break easy. A little lounging, a little karate training, a little reading maybe, but no~ he had to do whatever Janna said, and he was positive it would not be to lounge around and read books all day.

 

“Space unicorn, flying through the-”

 

“Hello.” Marco said into the phone.

 

A sultry voice responded, “In private you'll call me Mistress, Mistress Janna, or Prettiest Dark Queen.”

 

Marco laughed a bit at the last one, “And what do you want me to do today, Mistress” Sarcasm dripped from his tone, but Janna ignored it.

 

“Today you get to take me to this couples only cafe that I've always wanted to go to but no one would go with me. I hear they have excellent cakes.”

 

Marco sighed, “Do I have to pay?”

 

“Nope, you're my slave, not my boyfriend, I'll pay, you just have to get me in and act like you're deeply in love with me the entire time.” Marco could hear her evil smile.

 

“Ok, I'll be over in twenty. How far is it, should I bring my bike?” Marco asked.

 

“Yeah, it's downtown, so it'll be quite the ride. But I'm not worried, since you'll be doing all the work. You got pegs, or do I have to break out mine?”

 

Marco sighed again, “I have my own. On my way.” Marco hung up and got out of bed, today was going to be exhausting, both physically and mentally.

 

Ten minutes later Janna was getting handsy with him as she rode along on the back of his bike as he peddled his way into downtown. Marco was doing his best to imagine that it was Jackie's hands instead. It wasn't working.

 

Now she was doing weird shit to his nipples and he wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it. He skidded to a halt in front of the cafe. It was more of a restaurant, really, but it didn't serve full meals, so Marco guessed that it could call itself whatever it wanted.

 

While Marco was locking up his bike Janna was smiling widley, this was great. The plan had worked perfectly, she could make Marco do almost anything, within reason, and she was going to eat some supposedly delicious cake.

 

When Marco returned she latched onto his arm and guided him through the doors. She wanted to take him back to her house and tear off his clothing. Not even for sex, just to rub herself all over his body. Ok, maybe it was a bit sexual, but for the most part it wasn't.

 

Janna got her head back in the game when she looked at the waitress who walked over to the podium and grabbed a menu, “This way please.” She smiled brightly at the pair and lead them through a small room filled with half walls and booths of every shape and size to one near the center. Sitting down in it Janna realized that the booths were cleverly positioned so that when you were sitting in one you couldn't see into any of the others but when you were walking around you could easily see which ones were filled and which ones were empty.

 

They got one where they sat side by side. Marco, already starting to get a bit hot thanks to the warmer than normal temperature inside the cafe took off his hoodie and placed it down on the seat next to him. Janna, sensing an opportunity, snatched it up and put it on before he could object.

 

Warm and comfortable stewing in Marco's scent Janna picked up the menu and perused the items on display. There were treats, drinks, and small sandwiches for anywhere from two to six. Janna wondered if there were actually relationships with six people in them. That'd be a bit weird, but she figured that they weren't hurting anyone, except of course the beliefs of traditionalists.

 

But then Janna's mother was Wicca, so Janna's very existence went against their beliefs. Her mouth was practically watering though, as she skimmed through the different options. She wanted to try it all, and she almost could. There was a sampler option, with twenty different types of desserts and three small drinks.

 

Janna ordered and the waitress smiled and gave Marco a look that said she knew the pain of having an overly excited partner. When she walked away Janna rested her head on Marco's shoulder and let out a long breath, continuing to bask in his calming presence. Then he had to go and mess it up by talking.

 

“So... Are we going to, I don't know, do anything else embarrassing today? Would you like me to take you to a fair and win you a prize or something?”

 

Janna laughed a bit, “Nothing like that Marco, you just need to assemble a shelf for me.”

 

“Assemble a shelf? Why?”

 

“Because Mom told me to and I'm telling you to.”

 

“So you're using me to do your chores?” Marco asked, incredulous.

 

“Isn't that what slaves are for?” Janna ran her nails down Marco's chest, making his shiver a bit.

 

“Janna, you're being weird.” He complained.

 

“Yeah.” Janna breathed into his ear, “And you can't do anything about it. You have no idea how much fun I'm having right now.”

 

Marco looked over at Janna's beet red face, “I think I get the idea, are you ok?”

 

“Oh~ yeah.” Janna said, nearly purring. She never got the chance to really let loose and have fun. She didn't mind being called weird but if she was a touchy feely with everyone she wanted to be she'd probably be kicked out of school for sexual harassment. It wasn't her fault that she really, really liked touching people.

 

But now she had Marco, and he couldn't say no. Well, he could, but he wouldn't waste it unless she did something really weird. Janna leaned up and nibbled on his ear lobe.

 

Marco froze. He knew that Janna was strange, flirty, and has an odd obsession with things most people would consider the dark arts, but he'd never seen this side of her.

 

The waitress returned and studiously did not look at them as she placed a large platter down between them along with three small glasses. Each with two straws sticking out of them. Janna thanked her and began sampling some of the small cake squares. They were really good, but not quite as good as her nana made. Though her nana tended to make more tart pies than sweet cakes, so it wasn't a completely fair comparison.

 

“This is pretty good.” Marco said, sipping on a lime green fizzing drink, “Some sort of green apple soda or something.”

 

“Let me taste.” Janna moves to take the second straw in her mouth. Marco moves the glass toward her. “Oh no you don't, you put your lips back on that straw and do this properly.”

 

Marco sighed good naturdly and put his lips back to the straw but didn't drink. Janna slurped the drink up in seconds. “Damn that's good. Too bad the glass is so small.”

 

Marco chuckled, “There's two more.” He gestured at the two other glasses on the table.

 

Janna squealed in a very un-Janna like way and picked up another drink, indicating for him to take the other straw. Marco started to get into his role as the doting boyfriend as the 'date' went on.

 

“Y'know, if being your servant is like this everyday then I think it won't be all that bad.”

 

Janna smiles and ran her nails down his chest again. “Oh, don't worry, things are going to get much weirder. It's just that nothing interesting is going on today. Tomorrow we're going to be going to one of my favorite places.”

 

Marco shivered, “Why do I get the feeling that any place that can be called one of your favorites can't be good.”

 

“Because you're a smart boy Marco, which is one of the reasons I like you.”

 

Marco looked away, “Stop teasing me.”

 

“Stop being so easy to tease.” Janna felt the warmth that she had for so long wished for fill her. She wanted to melt into his arms but also tie him up and kiss him all over. “C'mon, help me finish this, you have a shelf to build.”

 

Marco smiled and dug into the samples. Free food was free food after all.

 

About a half an hour later they were back at Janna's house. Marco hadn't been inside in years. Not since he had brought her homework back in fourth grade. It wasn't changed much. Darker than normal earth tones for the walls, shelves of knickknacks and witchy paraphernalia, and a general mess that gave you the impression that everything was meant to be there but you had no idea how any of it was organized.

 

Next to the couch were several piles of books and a suspiciously clean rectangle of wall. Next to the books was a large Ikea box which must contain a shelf. Janna plopped herself on the couch and leaned back. “Now, my slave, build me a shelf and fill it with books, chop chop.” She clapped her hands twice.

 

Marco sighed and started to get to work. Janna spoke up, “Shirtless.”

 

“Really Janna? Really?” Marco asked incredulously.

 

Janna stood up and began walking toward him. Marco backed up a couple of steps before getting up his courage and holding his ground. Janna grabs him by his left arm and turns him before giving him a very hard smack on his ass.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Marco complained, more surprised than hurt.

 

“It's Mistress Janna to you slave.” Janna said darkly, “And if you need help I can give it to you.” Janna grabbed Marco's shirt by the hem and began pulling it over his head. Marco resisted for a second but then lifted his arms over his head and let Janna remove his shirt. “Now are you going to be a good boy or is Mistress Janna going to have to give you a proper spanking.”

 

“No, no, I'm good, great in fact, I'll just get right to it.” Marco hurriedly walked over and opened the box. Janna returned to her place of the couch. Now she was wearing his hoodie and had his shirt. Just a few more articles of clothing and she'd have a full Marco cosplay.

 

That she got a show along with it was just a bonus. Marco wasn't ripped, but he did have a bit of muscle definition. He also had this cute little pout when he was thinking about something. Janna did her best to hold back her squeal while she watched and remembered how bold she had been.

 

Janna was usually a pretty confident girl. She liked to tease a flirt with boys and girls alike. She especially liked Marco. She had admitted to herself that she had a bit of a crush on him. Which is why she had coordinated with Star to essentially have Marco be her boyfriend for a week. She knew he would never do it willingly, since he was still hung up on Jackie, but maybe with a little charm and a whole lot of Janna he could be convinced to turn his considerable attention on her.

 

But now that he was in her home, shirtless, she was freezing up. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to run her hands, eyes, lips, and tongue over every contour of his body, but she restrained herself, she didn't want to scare him away. But it was so hard to pretend to be normal. Janna didn't want to pretend to be normal anymore, it was so exhausting.

 

But no, she was weird. Janna don't touch me like that. Janna, I don't want to hear about severed heads. Janna, please, you're scaring me. Well did they ever consider her feelings. Janna sighed into Marco's shirt. Jackie and Hope were ok. They put up with her because she was funny sometimes and they had a few things in common, but even they got weirded out when Janna would gush about military torture techniques and the pro's and con's of using them.

 

Marco thought she was weird too. She knew it. She kept herself pretty restrained around him too. She just wanted his attention. If he'd just look at her maybe he could see that she wanted him to be her friend, and more than her friend, but no, he only had eyes for Jackie, and Jackie was her friend too.

 

Fortunately Jackie had never caught on to Marco's attentions. Janna was pretty sure that Hope had, but Hope hadn't said anything either, so it wasn't completely asinine of her to not mention it.

 

“Hey.” Marco said next to her as he touched her shoulder. Janna jumped up nearly three feet and landed on her feet, throwing Marco's shirt at his head.

 

The two of them stood there for a minute, looking at each other. Then Marco awkwardly said, “I, uh, finished with the shelf.” He gestured vaguely at the now finished shelf sitting in the place next to the couch.

 

“Okthanksthat'severythingbye!” Janna half shouted as she pushed Marco out her door and slammed it behind him.

 

Then she pressed her back to it and listened as Marco pulled on his shirt, said, “Weird.” And began walking away. Then she ran into her bedroom as fast as she could, dove onto her bed and rolled around like a puppy as emotions warred in her. Embarrassment that she couldn't keep her cool at the end, pride that she had had the courage to do this in the first place, heart numbing affection at how cute and kind and considerate and tolerant of her Marco had been, even though he was doing this because he thought that she wanted Star's book.

 

And she did, though she had wanted it mainly to see if there was a love spell she could cast on Marco. If he were infatuated with her he wouldn't' care that she was apparently really messed up in the head. But this worked better, now all she had to do was seduce him. Easy, right?

 

Marco was making his way home after having spent the better part of three hours with Janna and remarked to himself that today hadn't been bad at all, in fact it had been pretty good. Aside from the manual labor and Janna being very touchy of course, but that was to be expected. He even had the afternoon to himself, so he would definitely get in some lounging about like a bum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd mix together Sirkylelenn and Shining Light50's requests together into one piece but I want to break it into multiple parts because it's going to be really long. Hope you guys liked it and if you, reader, liked it, please leave a review and a request!


	3. Cyberpunk AU Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot from the Cyberpunk AU that the previous chapter is a premise for. Cyberpunk AU, Aged up, Romance, Action

His plasma torch was overheating and running out of power. At this rate the end of his arm would melt off just as he ran out of the power to activate the coolant pumps.

Star's roving mechanical eyes kept watch down the hallway. Her voice echoed in his head, “They're co~ming, better move fast or you're going to have so many holes in you that you'd be able to satisfy a platoon of guards for weeks!” She squealed gleefully.

“Shut up Star, I'm trying to concentrate.” Marco growled as he finally completed the small circle and started blasting the glowing edges with coolant. Steam filled the maintenance tunnel just as the security forces rounded the corner into the small tunnel and decided that shooting first and asking questions later was the right way to go about things.

Marco slammed his foot into the improvised circular door and jumped through as the space he had just occupied filled with laser, plasma, and slugs of various shapes and sizes. They weren't taking any chances. Star giggled in his head, “Close one big boy.” He could hear wet noises in the background.

“Are you fucking masturbating to the sight of me almost being killed?” He sub-vocalized to her as he ran down the alley.

“You know danger makes me hot. You can have some when you get back.”

“I'll pass, dad said never to stick your dick in crazy.”

Star scoffed, “Then your dad's never been to a tentacle orgy, they're crazy as fuck!”

“Where the fuck are you?”

“Left.”

Marco darted onto the sidewalk, pulling a hand left. The street was sparsely populated with pedestrians so no one blocked his way to the air car that was parked in a neighborhood that didn't often see such vehicles. The door opened automatically and the jets were already spinning up as he dived in.

The security forces were taking things slow and safe, so Marco only saw them get to the opening of the alley before the air car took off. It didn't have a transponder so their attempts to tag it didn't work.

“5 minutes until arrival at Mewni.” The slightly robotic voice informed him from the dash of the vehicle.

Marco opened his pocket computer and checked the digital readout, “Ok, I got you hard line access, now what?”

“Now it's time for a little Rainbow Unicorn Sunshine!” Star enthused. Knowing her that could either mean that the next thousand industrial armatures would have rainbow unicorns painted on them, or that they would decide that, instead of building whatever it is they were supposed to be building, they would be conducting sword fights. You never really knew with Star.

Marco sighed and leaned back into the cushioned chair, “I hate you.”

“Love you too Sunshine!” Came back over the noise of furious typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, and if you have a request for a short one shot then leave me a review, see ya!


	4. Premise: The Broken King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story premise for one way that the show could end.

The broken king is a curious legend in Mewni. In a time before the royal line there was chaos, disorder, and horrors unspeakable that lived in the land. These creatures were called outlanders and were small and few in number amongst the monsters of Mewni.

However, they were powerful, as they could pour their power into their leader, the broken king, and it could defeat all challengers. But when the mewmans invaded and pushed out the monsters they banished the outlanders into the void beyond time and space, fearing that the broken king could fight against their superior magic.

Now, ever 667 years the broken king plants a piece of himself in the fertile soil of the universe. This seed will one day grow into a being powerful enough to draw the broken king back into the universe that they can reunite and become whole again.

This 'seed' is Marco Diaz. When he is first rejected by Jackie Lyn Thomas, and then again by Star Butterfly, he feels the shards of his shattered heart call out in a way that he did not know possible.

When the no life king sails across an ocean of dreams to land on the shores of reality Marco realizes that he was just a piece of something much bigger, but Star can't accept that he _is_ the broken king and that the outlander isn't just consuming his mind.

Their combat lightens the skies of the dream ocean and when they both seem to be on their last legs the broken king convinces Star that he is still Marco by kissing her again in a way that only Marco could.

Can Star accept this new form? Will Marco, the broken king, be able to negotiate for his people's return to reality? Will Star ever love Marco back or will his heart lay shattered forever?

Find out never, because this is way to big a story for me to actually write, but hey, if you want to use the premise, go ahead.


	5. Oneshot: See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of MasterDuelistMichael on . Loosly based on the song See You Again by Wiz Khalifa
> 
> Oneshot: After The Show, Friendship, Not Actually A Song Fic But Close

A thirty five year old Marco Diaz sat on a bench and looked out at the Atlantic ocean. His dimensional scissors were figuratively burning a hole in his pocket and his legs itched to be on the move. The letter he held in his hand had the deep creases of time and continual folding and unfolding. The words were simple.

It's been a long time since I've seen you, my friend. I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

You choose the place, I can find you.

;D – Star

Marco leaned back and sighed. So many adventures. Defeating Ludo, no once but twice. Fulfilling the prophecy, and all that had come with it. A thousand insane dimensions. Arguing with Tom, fighting with Tom, but eventually coming to trust the demon, once he'd cooled down.

And Star, his beautiful Star. Crazy, wacky, completely off the rails. Age hadn't calmed her down, nor had marriage or a child. Marco chuckled, hell, the child was just someone new that had shared her love of life.

Marco had never married. Jackie had been all right for a while, but he had gotten the travelers itch. He'd tasted food on every continent on earth. He'd fought every unimaginable beast in every unimaginable dimension. He'd sailed as a pirate and flown as a sky captain.

But he always came home. Sometimes to Earth, where his parents were living out their dotage in blissful old married life, or to Mewni where Star and her husband worked as assistants and advisers to the aging king and queen.

He and Star still went on adventures from time to time. Sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with her husband. Often joined by one or two of the many friends he had gained. They were his family and he was happy.

Marco chuckled again, "I sound like an old man. With how much magic I've got pumping through me I'm going to live to two hundred."

A dozen feet from him a portal opened and out stepped Star. She shimmered with radiance even in her jeans and sweater of brightest blue. "What's up buttercup?" She smiled at him.

"Ah nothing," Marco replied jovially, "Just waiting for a friend, she's never on time."

"Poor you." Star fake pouted before flopping onto the bench next to him.

"So," Marco started, "What's the big news? You got another bun in the oven?"

Star scoffed, "Nah, I'll stick with the one for now. She reminds me of me at that age and I know what that means!"

Marco chuckled, "It means that you'll finally get a taste of your own medicine."

"I've tasted my own medicine and it's delicious!" Star exclaimed, "Nah, it's nothing super big, we've been talking about it for weeks. Mom and dad are ready to retire and that means I'll be queen of Mewni."

Marco looked at his long time friend, "Does that still freak you out?"

Star sat for a moment looking up at her namesake, "No." She said lightly, "Not anymore. I've practically been running it for years. It's just a change of title for me, and I think I can handle it."

Marco smiled, "That's good, just a couple of years ago you would have freaked out."

"Yeah, but it's really sunk in that I can do this. I know how to, and it's not nearly as bad as mom made it out to be. Sure it's drudgery half the time but that doesn't mean I don't get to go on adventures or do crazy shit like throw people out of towers. I just have to be queenly while doing it."

"Sound very regal, you're majesty." Marco mock bowed from a sitting position.

"Shut it you!" Star punched him in the arm, "You're going to be there for my crowning or I'm going to send the guards to fetch you, and I won't tell them to be gentle about it."

Marco's laughter filled the pier, "Well princess, what should we do before then?"

"We~ll, I still have a week before I have to start the real preparations, and once they're started I'll be stuck in Mewni for months, so I figured," She pulled an absolutely huge pair of dimensional scissors out of the hammer space inside her purse, "That we'd have one grand ol' adventure before I do to tide me over for a while."

The pair laughed and stood. Star brandishing her wand and Marco pulling a red hooded cloak off the back of the bench, "Ready when you are princess!" He shouted unnecessarily.

"Tally ho!" Star shouted and cut open a portal into the unknown. The pair ran in like school children, ready for another adventure.

We've come a long way from where we began and every road we take will always lead us home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it MasterDuelistMichael. If you, reader, have a request, leave a comment asking for it and I'll see what I can do!


	6. Oneshot: Marco is Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a prince from another dimension sent to Earth to practice magic in a 'safe' environment.

Marco waved at Ferguson's retreating vehicle. As he watched the car get smaller and smaller he heard Star say from next to him, "It's just us now, huh."

"Yeah." Marco said to no one, "Just me, me, some overbearing parents, and a kingdom that's going to need a new ruler sooner or later." Marco glanced around the small suburb and began spinning his staff in his hand.

It had taken some getting used to, the wand's new form, but it was far more powerful now. Able to dip down almost as much as Marco could when he really needed to. He looked back at the Diaz's house, at the tower poking out of the side. One of his magical mishaps. Something that he could have fixed a year ago. But Mr. Diaz said that he liked the extension.

Opening the door he walked through the halls that he had walked for the past four years. The kitchen where Mr. Diaz had shown him how to make super awesome nachos, The bathroom where he had once stopped time, and the closet that was full of haunted brooms that he had tried to enchant for Mrs. Diaz so that the house work would be easier.

Sitting on his bed he blushed a little thinking of the small kiss on the cheek that Jackie Lyn Thomas had given him before she had gone off to college. He had never gotten the nerve to tell her that he had wanted to date her these past four years.

Star sprawled out on the bed next to him. She had changed too. She was as old as he, of course, but she still insisted on wearing a childish blue dress and her strange dragon head boots. He had worried that she might disappear after he had repaired the wand, but she was a part of him, after all.

"Literally." Star enthused, "I'm still your best kidney." She joked. He had absorbed his twin sister in the womb, and liked to think that meant that she was part of him.

Well, she had been a visible part of him since he had first gotten the wand. A manifestation of his imaginary friend and confidant. He sometimes wondered if she was real, just part of his own mind that he projected, or perhaps the stolen soul of his sister haunting him. It didn't matter. He was never lonely, not even when he masturbated.

Boy had that been weird. And Glossiryk hadn't been helpful, as usual. He smiled at all the things he had done. Janna worried over him during mewberty. Ferguson helping him rescue Pony Head. Sharing that delicious sandwich with Hope. Blowing up the school, twice.

A portal to Mewni opened in his room, "Well my boy," His father said, "It's about time you come home, and your mother doesn't trust you not to drag it out for days so she sent me to help you pack. Are you ready?"

Marco sat up on the bed, "Yeah, dad, I think I am."


	7. Oneshot: The Broken King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star dies. Violence. Blood. Gore. Sad. Massive feels. Broken Marco. Happy(?) Ending.

The heavy gush of arterial blood had stopped, but he baby blue dress was already nearly a dark black. The red arms of his hoodie and the black of his jeans couldn't mask the dark stains. The pool that had been spreading around them had stopped.

He couldn't cry. He wanted to. He wanted to sob, to scream, to protest that it wasn't true, couldn't be true, but it was.

The blade of energy had cut her nearly in half. The gash, if it could be called that, ran from the left side of her neck nearly to her navel. It went all the way through, severing lung, heart, and a half dozen other organs he didn't want to think about.

The cloud that was blocking the sun moved and the bright rays made shiny the ruby stain that surrounded them.

Marco couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. The laid Star on the ground, lest his shaking arms drop her. His hands ran red in tiny rivers of the viscous fluid, already drying in spots.

His eyes slowly tracked up to gaze on her killer. Ludo was rejoicing, dancing like he had won the lottery. He waved the blackened wand, Star's wand, around like it was the million dollar cheque. He was as surprised as Marco when his attack had surprised Star enough to land solidly.

Marco expected to be angry, looking at the monster that had killed his best friend. He expected the hate to rise up, to consume him, to take away the pain. No such luck. It still hurt. It hurt like he had been the one to take that blow. It hurt like his very soul had taken that blow.

Marco stood and staggered forward a step. Ludo didn't notice, wrapped in his own reverie. Marco took another step, and now the tears were coming. Flowing, each drop a reflection of happiness, affection, acceptance, love, that he had lost.

Another step and a wracking sob. A shaking in his bones. A sound like an animal dying. But he still breathed, though he wished he didn't. Ludo was looking at him now. Ludo knew desperation like that. Pain like that. It's what he used to kill _her_ after all. Ludo didn't waste time with banter.

"Screaming crescent blade!" He screamed, slashing out at Marco, a bright green crescent flying from the wand to sever Marco's right arm off at the elbow. It didn't hurt. The cut was to fast, to clean. It didn't tear at his body, and it didn't tear at his soul. It was nothing.

The blood that sprayed from his right arm twisted and whipped, forming itself into a bright purple tentacle. The monster arm had nothing to say. It would get what it wanted. Marco took another step. Another sob wrenched itself from his body like the splintering of reality itself.

Ludo screaming another attack in fear and Marco burned like a torch. He screamed and fell to his knees, every nerve ending ablaze with pain. His blood wrapping around him and building his skin. Repairing him as fast as the fire burned him.

When the fire died he lay, red, in the mud. His throat to hoarse to scream.

A voice entered his mind, "Sometimes it ok to be more than _just_ human." The voice of temptation. But Marco didn't need to be tempted, he grabbed the power with both hands and tore into it with his teeth. His teeth that grew into sharp fangs.

When he raised his head Ludo fired another green beam at him. Marco blocked it with his left arm. Hid dindn't need that arm. One was enough. But even after the skin had been blasted away the bone was left intact. White, brittle looking he flexed his bony hand. "Sometimes it's ok to be less than human."

Ludo was able to get off another attack and Marco's lower half sank into a mud pit. No, an acid pit. He could feel the acid melting his legs, his bones, his genitals, his intestines. His tentacle arm snapped out and wrapped around the diminutive creature. He puled himself out. But only his top half came. Trailing blood and gore he wrapped his skeletal hand around Ludo's throat, stopping the words for the next spell.

Another wracking sob. "And sometimes nothing will ever be ok again." Marco didn't bother trying to speak. Words could never convey the depth and breadth of his pain. Only sobs, wails, tears that were echoed through time and space. Whispers filled his head.

"She deserved better."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Please no, god no, not like this."

Men, women, children. He could hear them as clearly as he could hear Ludo's own frantic heartbeat as he struggled for breath, kicking and fighting as best he can against Marco.

Marco stood on spike like insect legs, raising himself up to his new height. No longer human. More, less, other, he didn't care. He decided that he would tell him something before Ludo died. "You can't imagine how this makes me feel." Marco said in monotone, his words echoed by hundreds, thousands, "Because I'm not feeling anything."

Marco pauses, taking a breath, before going on. He barely sees that Ludo has stopped struggling, about to black out. "I want to be angry. I want to be sad. I want to hate you." He looks at the creature in his hand. "But I can't." The tears haven't stopped, but Marco's face is serene.

Marco looks down at Ludo, he notices that the poor kappa is dead. He drops the corpse like a toy, already forgetting why he had picked it up.

The Broken King turns back to the corpse of the princess of Mewni. He kneels down and picks up her wand. It tries to crawl free of his hand, disgusted at the slimy feel of the creature holding it. He walks over to his broken body. With new eyes he looks at the problem afresh.

The body was lacking in the necessary oxygen rich fluid to keep it's mind functioning. The Broken King points the wand at the princess. "Blood." It gugles. The unicorn inside screams as its body and mind are twisted and wrenched by a force it was not created to withstand.

Blood gushes from the wand like a river, coating the princesses corpse. Tendrils of black, white, and red spin from the wand like silk threads and scoop the blood, shoving it into the princesses veins and arteries. Several tendrils burrow into her body and wrap around her heart, squeezing the uncooperative organ to pump the blood. It gushes back out onto the ground.

Another wave of the wand. "Knit." Another scream. The star on the wand grows duller. More tendrils whip from the tool and fly into action. Ripping out broken and dying cells and pulling living ones together. Forcing them to bind together, binding them with brute force and little efficiency.

The Broken King looks at the mediocer patch job and scoffs in disgust, "Useless." He throws the wand away. Reaching out with his own tentacle he rips it into tiny tendrils that worm their way into Star's limp, cold corpse. Using the surrounding pool of blood for materials The Broken King slices, rips, and patches where he can, packing the materials tightly and knitting them with speed.

Now the blood would stay inside while her heart pumped. Leaving a knot of energy sitting on her heart to shock it rhythmically he looks into her skull. A web work of tiny long tailed creatures. Occasionally one or another shoots a little jolt along it's microscopic tail, but most appear to be inactive. Experimentally The Broken King jolts one and a small pattern of others fire in sequence. Star's eye twitches.

Curious The Broken King pokes again, and another part of Star stirs. _No_ , he thinks, _it can't be that simple._

He pokes again, this time triggering multiple cells. They fire in the predicted patterns. _Do they just..._ The King thought, _do they just leave their patterns out for everyone to see?How obscene!_

The Broken King blushes, that a creature would present its pattern so openly, so brashly. Did it have no shame?

Now feeling like a voyeur The Broken King swiftly starts the engine of Star's mind, letting the pattern reinstate itself after the initial push. The Broken King crosses his long, insecticide legs and waits for the pattern to realize that it is exposing itself and cover up.

Instead it asks, "Marco?" Gazing up at his face. Piercing blue eyes bring a smile to his face. He tilts his head a bit, listening to the patter's sending.

He smiles, "Yes, Star?"


	8. Oneshot: Love Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Romance, Starco, Janco. Janna thinks that Star and Marco are dating, she doesn't like this. Misinformation ensues.

Janna had simply wanted to return Marco's wallet. She'd nabbed it off him so skillfully that he hadn't noticed until now. She'd gloat about it to his face and then hand it back, like usual. He walked into Mr. Candle's office so Janna decided to wait outside the door.

Of course she couldn't just wait quietly outside the door. She pressed her ear against it.

"Actually, I was just thinking I might be... King of Mewni." Janna raised an eyebrow, now how was he going to do something like that? "You see, recently Star and I have become smooch buddies, on the lips." Janna wondered, was Marco making a joke. She'd never seen the nearly inseparable pair do anything like that, and she watched Marco a lot. Like, a lot a lot.

Janna began walking down the hall, thinking to herself. How could something like that happen without her noticing. To _her_ Marco. Ok, so he wasn't technically hers, but it was pretty much a done deal. Janna had known that Marco had a crush on Jackie for years. But Jackie wasn't all that interested. She wasn't disinterested, but Janna, being Jackie's friend, had called dibs on Marco, like, two years ago.

Sure, Janna had never made a move beyond her near daily flirting with the oblivious boy, but he was still her's for the taking whenever she bucked up the courage to ask him out. But now little miss princess from another dimension had to come along and just snap him out from underneath her?

Well that wasn't ok. School had been out for all of ten minutes. Star, not taking her final class with Marco, would be waiting by the bike racks, ready to walk home with Marco. But Janna suspected Marco would be busy for a bit.

One quick lie later Janna was walking next to Star toward the Diaz household. Star was stressing out a bit, talking about how she was worried about being queen and not having any freedom. Janna was listening, sympathizing with having no freedom. Though she knew that having every freedom in the world wasn't much better.

"... And I won't even be able to ride warnicorns or anything."

Janna saw her chance and took it. "Well, it won't be that bad with Marco there, will it?"

Star stopped walking, seeming to think about it. "Yeah." She said slowly, "Marco's pretty cool, and he even said he'd like all the royal stuff. Yeah, that could work. Maybe."

Janna looked over at Star, she had to stand her ground here. "Star, I know that you don't know. You weren't here two years ago, but I kinda have dibs."

Star looked confused, "What's dibs?"

"Well," Janna tried to put it lightly, "It's, uh, well... I kinda said that I, y'know, like Marco and that, uh, um, I get to date him first before anyone else gets a shot?"

Star looked a bit confused, "Isn't that, y'know, cheating?"

Janna was indignant, "What?"

"Well, I mean, it's not really fair that you just get to say that you like him and that no one else is allowed to date him until you have your turn. That's dumb."

"No it's not. If someone else wanted to date him then they would have just called dibs before me."

"Well, I wasn't here, so I don't accept your dibs."

"That's bullshit. I've known Marco since we were, like, three years old. You don't just get to show up and get all chummy with him and steal him away like that, not cool."

"Well, I live with him, I go on adventures with him, I'm his best bestie, and I'm not going to just give up my only chance of not hating every minute of being queen just so you can feel better about liking him for, what, two years and not saying anything? C'mon, I expect that kind of thing from Marco, not from you, little miss witch." Star was getting a bit more emotional than she had expected. But of course she didn't want to let this little bit of hope go now that she thought that she could have it. Her mom loved her dad, right, and they were, well, happy? Her dad was, at least. Her mom was harder to read.

Janna gritted her teeth, "I know everything about him. I know what foods he likes, I know what clothes he like. I know what anime he watched in seventh grade that made him want to do karate. I've been his friend and confidant since we were ten. We're made for each other, and just because he has a new **friend** ," She spat the word like it was an insult, "Doesn't mean he'd just going to jump into your arms. He fits in mine better than he'll ever fit in yours."

"This is a stupid argument, and an easy one to fix. We'll just go to Marco's place and wait for him to come home, then we'll just ask him who he wants to go out with. Problem solved." Star wondered if she actually wanted to date Marco. Meh, he was pretty cool, and it's not like dating him would change much. Hell, he might even turn out to be a good kisser.

Janna stopped, "That's not going to work Star. You know what his answer will be as much as I do."

"Jackie Lynn Thomas." The girls chorused.

"Yeah," Janna went on, "Do you think I was just biding my time for no reason. The goof ball doesn't know what's staring him in the face. Heck, Jackie'd say yes if he asked her, but noooo, he just has to nod every morning like an idiot."

"I know," Star exclaimed, "I got him to talk to her but he can't get out more than five words without choking on his own tongue.

"It's pretty cute. I think so anyway."

"It's infuriating!" Star exclaimed, "He really is just the safest safe kid. He's so worried about being hurt that he can't see that there's no danger."

"Well, I guess that settles that then." Janna opened the door to the Diaz house like she lived there, "I'm going to have to make the first move."

"You mean **I'm** going to have to make the first move." Star corrected.

They argued quietly on the way up to Star's room and continued arguing for a while even while there until Star realized, "Why are you in my room?"

Janna hadn't noticed when they had sat on Star's bed, but they were sitting next to each other, talking, yelling, and occasionally cursing at each other while they tried to decide which one of them was going to get to ask Marco out first.

"I can't just let you get to him first, so I'm going to sit here until we work this out."

"Work what out?" Came a voice from the balcony. Marco walked into the room, looking first at Star and then, confusedly, at Janna, "And what are you doing here?"

Janna popped up off Star's bed, "I could ask you the same question, who just walks into a girl's room from her balcony? Star could have been naked!"

Marco looked confused, then embarrassed, "I, uh, didn't think of that, sorry."

"Perv." Janna muttered, but she was smiling.

Then Tom walked in. He and Star talked a bit while Janna and Marco watched. When Tom left Star turned to them, noticing that Janna had scooched over until her shoulder was nearly touching Marco's.

Star looked at the grin on Janna's face. Clearly Janna knew something Star didn't. "Listen, I promise not to do anything if you promise not to do anything. We'll talk more later."

"Monday come's around and it's a no holds bar Butterfly." Janna smirked, "But until then let's have a truce."

Star sighed, "Fine, but I just want to take a minute. This day has been way to stressful."

Janna smiled her way out as Star flopped on her bed. Marco stood in the center of the room, "What was that all about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is at the request of mrenteria99 on FF.net. I hope it's close to what you want. If you guys really like it let me know and I might do a follow up. If you have a request of your own please let me know and I'll try my best to make your dreams come true.
> 
> Comment responses
> 
> Cola Kid objects to my use of swear words and gore. What can I say, I enjoy that kind of thing, if it's not for you then you probably should have read the tags I put at the top of the chapters telling you what they're about.
> 
> Some random guests are enjoying my works and I thank them for telling me that they like it. Remember, if you have an idea I can write it out for you!
> 
> Thanks for all the support and positive feedback!


	9. Oneshot: Mewberty Extreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster arm and Mewberty happen at the same time.
> 
> Oneshot: Action, Romance(?), Loss of Control, Star X Marco, Destroy the School Weird

"Oh!" Said Star, "Here it is. Looks like it's in an ancient language. Hmm... bone repair... strength... side effect... caution... control... possible infection... Aha! Relesio Demonius Infestica!"

Marco's arm bursts from the cast, turning purple and growing into a large, purple tentacle. Marco screams.

"I can fix it!" Star shouts. About an hour later, this proves to be far more difficult to do than she thought, surrounded by ancient translation books. At least she knew what she did wrong.

The spell takes the subjects will to fight and uses it to heal their body. However, it was designed for soldiers who had fallen in battle, meaning that their energy would be spread over the entire body. What appears to have happened is that Marco's will to fight had been all channeled into his arm.

Marco's mortal body, not being designed to take that much magic, had grown and taken on a small mind of its own, wanting nothing but to fight. All she had to do was disperse that energy throughout Marco's body. Without destroying his arm or the rest of him in the process.

Star, having come to this conclusion, looks up at the brightening sky. She had been working hard all night and she still had to go to school. She could find the correct spell later, for now she would go and get some breakfast.

Later, after school, Star was wondering if Marco would even want to get rid of the monster arm, but of course he would. Sure it was stronger, faster, and more useful than a regular arm, but it was slimy, purple, and not very appealing.

Star worked through the night. Potted plant after potted plant. Tiny changes to the invocation. She was too tired to think through the problem, she was just going to brute force it.

Morning arrived. Star was nearly falling out of her chair. She'd gone through hundreds of spells, hundreds of plant. Only about two dozen left. "Returnio... Armius... Normalrino... " The potted plant turned into a simple, human arm. Star smiled tiredly. The arm gave her a thumbs up. She fell asleep on her face.

"Star..." Marco gently shook his friend, "Hey, Star, we still have to go to school today, remember?"

"Wha?" Star looked up, a piece of paper stuck to her face, "Star, it might be a half day but my permanent record is on the line, and I'm not letting you skip either."

"Marco!" Star jumped up. Tired but no longer falling down tired, "I can fix your arm!"

"Oh?" Marco didn't seem concerned.

"Yeah, I can do it right now, see!" Star pointed to the potted arm.

"Uh, Star, I don't really want to lose the monster arm."

Star was dumbfounded, "What? Of course you do, it's a _monster_ arm."

Marco gave her an annoyed look, "I like it, it helped me kick that jerk Jeremy's butt today. Though we were both disqualified. Did you know the little punk had brass knuckles under his gloves, what a cheat."

Star gave him a just as annoyed look, "And having a monster arm it totally fair."

"It's fair for me! I don't get special lessons."

Star sighed, "That arm is a bad influence on you."

Marco stepped toward Star, menacingly, "Ohhhh, funny how you never have a problem using your magic when it benefits _you_ , but as soon as it gives _me_ an advantage, you want to take it away!"

"Marco, you're scaring me." Star took a step back, gripping her wand tighter."

Marco took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry Star, it's just... Let's go." Marco turns and leaves the room. A whisper enters his mind. _You don't need her. I can give you everything that you want._

Marco replies, _I want my best friend to like me, and not be scared of me._

The monster arm is silent all the way to school.

School is pretty good. It was a half day, only two classes. People were congratulating him. He showed off his monster arm a bit more, impressing Jackie Lynn Thomas, and his first class was AP Math. Easy stuff.

He finds Star mooning over Oskar in the parking lot during break. He sighs, she did this every so often, and it was annoying. But he didn't push her. He wasn't one to talk, having put off asking Jackie out for years. The bell rings behind him.

"Star! Time to go. You got some paint or something." Marco points to Star's forehead, where a small purple heart sits. "Right here."

"Marco, this is not paint." Star begins looking scared.

"Well, looks like you got another heart." Marco peeling the small purple heart off with his tentacle. It's the same colour purple as his tentacle. Perhaps dark purple is a mewman colour or something.

"Quiet, Marco. This is serious! I think I'm going through... _Mewberty_." Star says, as if she were pronouncing the towns doom.

"We~ll, oka~y. Uh, mewberty." Marco chuckles "That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth."

"Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marco! I'm from _Mewni_!" Star whispers, "This is gonna get really weird. You gotta keep me away from boys! Wait a second... Marco's a bo~y..." Star gripped Marco's hoodie, pulling him close as half a dozen purple hears appeared on her face.

Marco tried to push her away, to say something, but his monster arm wasn't obeying him. It curled around Star, pulling her closer to him. Star's eyes were half lidded, attempting sultry, but with a face full of purple hearts it wasn't very attractive.

"S... Star?" Marco asked tentatively.

"Yes Marco?" Star half whispered as she traced small circles on his chest. "This isn't just normal weird is it?"

"Oh no, this is like, destroy the school weird." Star came back to her senses, pushing Marco away, "Ah! You're boy body is part of the problem!" Star jerkily ran and jumped into the girls bathroom.

Marco approached the door carefully, "Is there any way that I can help?" He shouted through the door, "Maybe that magic instruction book?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Ok, I'll go home and get it."

"It's not at home!" Star was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"What?"

"I lost a bet ok, Ferguson has it!"

"Dammit Star! We need to have a talk about this betting thing." Marco ran off to find Ferguson. Star sighed and turned around to look at the washroom as someone flushed a toilet. Janna stepped out of the stall, adjusting her skirt.

"Oh, hey Star." Janna said as she washed her hands, "What's up?"

"Mewberty." Star said dejectedly.

"Is that like puberty?" Janna dragged a large burlap sack out from under the sinks.

"Does puberty make you go crazy over boys, grow wings, turn purple, and imprison the entire eligible male population for a mile in every direction looking for your 'soul mate'?"

"I wish!" Janna exclaimed, "On earth it just makes you bitchy, gives you your period, sometimes gives you boobs, and is generally a hassle. At least it is if you don't turn out hot."

Star finished peeling the last purple heart off her face. "Sounds pretty bad. But you have to be careful with mewberty, If someone can stop you from doing your thing for long enough you might bond with them, which kinda sucks because you turn permanently into your mewberty form, which is kinda a mixed bag. Fortunately on Mewni people know to just go along with it because in the end it's pretty harmless. I'm just worried about someone here thinking they can stop it. Hopefully Marco can find something in my book of spells."

Janna looked surprised, "Your book of spells, huh?" She said sheepishly, sliding the burlap sac behind her.

Star stared at herself in the mirror, picking off the occasional heart that showed up. They were coming faster now. That was odd, there weren't any boys around. Star looked at Janna. If Janna were a boy and hadn't told her she'd be a bit peeved. It was at that moment that Star learned something new about herself.

"Hey Janna, you're pretty cute."

Out in the hallways of Echo Creek Academy Marco was still searching frantically for Janna when he came across the bathroom that he had left Star in. A mound of purple hearts had spilled out the door. Strange purple veins pulsed in the walls. A small crowd had gathered. Some of the girls peeking in. A few had puked.

Marco could just see past the crowd to a strange purple cocoon inside the bathroom. Inside the cocoon was a glowing white light. Attached to the outside was Janna. Well, he had found her, just in time to watch the cocoon explode, throwing everyone on their butts.

There stood Star. Slightly taller, deep violet skin, two, or was it six, wings extending from her back, framing her like a flower. Her arms had split into three thin, spindly sub arms on either side of her body. Antennae extended from her brow. But her eyes. They projected white light in the shape of a heart. Star grabbed two boys from the ground and slammed them into the lockers across the hall, destroying the doors and most likely giving them concussions.

A thick paste exploded from her six small hands, trapping the dazed boys in their makeshift cells. Marco slowly stood as his schoolmates ran for their lives. "Star?" He asked quietly. His monster arm shifted at his side, perhaps sensing something that he did not.

Star turned slowly and gave Marco a beatific smile, "Hey Marco." She said in a high, warbling, raspy voice, "You're really cute." Star giggled in staccato. Star darted at Marco, perhaps thinking to throw him into a locker of his own. His monster arm had other ideas.

The monster arm darted out, slapping Star across the face and turning her dart into a comet, shooting her through the wall next to him. Marco stood dumb for a moment, appalled at what he had done. Had he hurt her?

Nope, the monster arm lashed out again and Star somersaulted over him before darting back and fourth, dodging his many attacks. Maybe his monster arm had a point though. If he could grab her and hold her still long enough for her to get over this mewberty thing maybe she'd go bath to normal.

When she dodged and slammed hard into a panicking student that had accidentally ran toward her instead of away it sealed his plan. Grab Star, pin her down, find Janna and the book, fix this.

With his mind made up Marco sprinted into action, jumping onto Star. Missing badly, and landing face first on the floor. Star, for her part, webbed his back and tried to pull him up by his hoodie. Marco undid the zipper and let it slide off his arms as he jumped to his feet.

Moving quickly he began to dance with the near mindless Star. Attack, counterattack, dodge, and roll. Nearly mindless because occasionally she'd say something like, "Just let me take you!" Or, "Ma~rco~"

His arm proved more flexible in the end, and he wrapped it around her panting body and slammed her to the ground far harder than he had intended. She hit her head pretty hard but didn't appear to notice.

Star struggled, but he had been able to pin three of her arms and, jumping atop her struggling form he grabbed two more of the thin, insectoid arms and pinned them down. The final arm, to his relief, was more interested in stroking and caressing his face than punching it. Star giggled cutely. "Oh Marco, you're so~ strong." She grinned at him manically. He could see behind the projected hearts over her eyes into the flesh and blood ones beneath.

Creepily it appeared as if she now had three pupils. One diamond shaped one and two circles forming a crude heart. Her eyes darted, looking at him with one pupil at a time. She tried to use the arm that was caressing his face to pull him in for a kiss, but individually her split arms were quite weak, and he resisted its insistent tugging easily.

"Star, you've got to snap out of this, I know you're in there, and I know that you can fight this."

Star grinned at him, and made little kissy noises before saying, "But I don't want to fight it Marco, it feels so~ good." Star undulated her body in such a way that Marco felt uncomfortable sitting atop her.

While they talked Marco failed to notice small purple hearts appearing on his monster arm. Mewbery isn't usually contagious. But when you have an arm that is surprisingly compatible with your mewman's genetics and also happens to be storing quite a lot of magical energy. Well, accidents happen.

Marco was pretty tired from the fight. It's surprisingly difficult to fight a monster princess with magical powers and not hurt her or get hurt yourself. Takes a lot of mental fortitude, so you can excuse the boy for not catching on when Star's grin grew wider, having spotted a purple heart on Marco's forehead.

Marco's thoughts started growing a bit hazy. He was really, really tired. Star wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't even struggling. And besides, she was pretty cute in this form, after you got through the horror of it.

"Star," Marco said, "Just hold still, ok, I'm going to just-" Marco yawned, "I'm going to find..." Marco trailed off. Marco's vision began to grow brighter, whiting out. He closed his eyes to keep out the light, and fell asleep on Star's chest.

Star, for her part, was giggling. She had watched as the hearts had sunk deeply into Marco's skin, turning him a nice, dark, nearly black shade of purple. She had sighed with pleasure as his pupils had expanded until his eyes had turned black as night.

She had nearly moaned in pleasure as she felt the monster arm pulse, sending its excess magic back into Marco's body as he used it to fuel the complex bio-organic changes going on in his body. He grew a little taller, a little skinnier. His fingers grew longer and his teeth sharpened.

As his arm uncoiled from her body she touched him all over with her six small hands, making sure he was ok. Star ginned so hard her face hurt. They were mewberty buddies! She was so happy that she had to find her wand and get them home.

Star darted up, but then toppled over. That fight had really taken it out of her, and she was slowly coming to her senses, now that she had fulfilled her purpose. Since she was no longer acting on instinct she had forgotten how to fly properly, and instead darted toward the bathroom where she had last seen her wand.

Kicking piles of purple hearts out of her way she eventually found her wand, her magical instruction book, and Janna plastered to the wall with purple webbing. Janna's face was covered in purple lip prints from Star's new venom glands. She hadn't been strong enough to resist the anesthetic. Too bad, she was cute.

Star gave her another quick kiss on the cheek as she ripped the wand and book from the wall and skipped back to Marco. Her wings buzzed at the top of each arc, turning her skipping into a sort of floating prance.

Marco was groaning on the floor. Not in pain, but in a sort of confused, longing way. Star picked him up like he weighed no more than her enormous book, and tried to think of the spell that would get her home. Nothing came to mind. She knew that she knew one, but didn't remember which it was. Oh well, the Diaz house wasn't very far. She pranced out of the school, leaving behind thousands of dollars in property damage and psychologist fees.

Later Star's buzz was being considerably harshed by her mother, who insisted that she and Marco be quarantined until they were certain they were back in their right mind. Star thought that she was in the best of mind. She was sitting on her childhood bed, a large magical dome around her. Marco was lying on his side, tuckered out by the ordeal. She had laid his head in her lap and was absentmindedly stroking his hair with two of her hands.

Sure, the smile that she felt glued to her face was probably a bit wider and wilder than it needed to be but she was so happy. She had found her bond mate. It was a very rare thing, though her mother certainly couldn't appreciate just how happy it made her to find someone who was her equal. Her mother couldn't stand the idea of someone who might match her in power. It was always, I'm the queen this, and, Those fools would lose their own heads without me that.

Marco nuzzled gently into her palm and cracked one of his pitch black eyes to look up at her. She turned her beaming smile down on him and he smiled back up at her before closing the eye and going back to sleep. Star tuned her mother back in.

"This is so embarrassing! It's been nearly twenty generations since the last bonding! What will the nobles say when they hear that you couldn't keep it in your pants for two hours?"

"Hey!" Star interjected with her new, strange voice, "We didn't _do_ anything!"

Her mother stopped pacing and looked at her father. He, being the silver lining sort, was finding this all very amusing. Her mother turned away, disgusted by his characteristic lack of worry. "That's not how _they'll_ see it. They'll be up in arms, protesting in the streets, saying how, if I can't control my own daughter, how am I supposed to be able to control the country."

The queen sighed. Star wanted to sigh too, but she was far to happy, sitting here with her Marco. He was _hers_. She was nearly giddy with glee. "They can't say anything. Isn't it part of law that you're allowed to love anyone that you want?"

"Love?" The queen scoffed, "Mewbery bonds aren't about love Star, you should know that, they're about who the dumb, insect part of your brain thinks would be the best candidate for having children with. Love has very little to do with it."

Star shook her head, she loved Marco, she did. "Shut up!" Star had never had the courage to say that before.

The queen sighed, "It's clear that you aren't going to be reasonable about this. River, we have things to do. Geoffry, keep an eye on these two, don't let anything indecent happen." Star's father nodded and followed the queen out. The aging butler who Star still thought of as uncle Geoffry stood by the door, watching them like a hawk.

Star sighed and hugged Marco to her chest like a doll. She did love him. She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by The Cowardly Christian 'du911 on . I hope that I did the idea justice. Let me know! And if you have an idea that you think would make for a good one shot, please tell me, and I'll write it for you!


	10. Oneshot: Jarco into Janco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Janna X Marco, Jackie X Marco, Sabotage, Romance

It had been nearly three weeks since Marco had asked his long time friend Janna for help wooing Jackie Lynn Thomas. Three weeks of mostly psyching himself up followed by a single day and a single conversation that had ended poorly. Very poorly.

As in 'Jackie might just hate him' poorly, and he knew exactly who was at fault.

Janna had that stupid, smug grin on her face. He wanted badly to throw away the years of training and self discipline and punch her right in her stupid face. She saw his look and it was enough to wipe the grin off her. Marco was happy that he wasn't going to hit a girl today. His father would have been disappointed. Though his mother probably would have asked if she had deserved it.

Marco stopped right in front of Janna. He was trembling; with anger, with sadness, with pain. He wanted to lash out. He could. He's known Janna for years. He knew nearly everything about her. He knew that she didn't like her hair, he knew that she wanted to get away from her overbearing parents, he knew that she hid some quiet but deep self doubts. He could probably break her right there.

All he'd have to do was say that they weren't friends anymore. That he hated her and didn't want to see her again. She valued their friendship, because he did understand her. He had thought that it was mutual. He had thought that she was helping him finally buck up the courage to get the girl of his dreams.

Marco stood there and looked her in the eye while tears streaked down his face. They didn't say anything. Eventually he walked past her. He went home. He didn't eat dinner. He fell asleep with a damp pillow.

Saturday morning found him refreshed. Still sad, but crying your eyes out for nearly three hours will drain you of most of your ability to feel anything. It was ok. He put on some music and browsed the internet, trying to get the image of Jackie's angry face and Janna's sad one out of his head. Having gone to bed early he had woken at just after six in the morning. It wasn't until around nine that Star knocked on his door and told him that breakfast was ready.

Marco stretched and yawned, the pain of yesterday forgotten in the sudden, urgent need to eat something. During breakfast Star told him about how her parents had asked her to come home for the weekend and tell them about how everything was going and that she'd be back on Sunday. Marco was disappointed, he had wanted to get up to something with Star this weekend to take his mind of the mess he had made with Jackie. Oh well, he did have something important that he had to do anyways.

Marco saw Star off, telling her how he'd be waiting for her to tell him all the interesting shenanigans she'll have gotten up to while at home. Star said that she wanted to hear how things were going with Jackie and Janna when she got back. Marco's smile turned forced at that but Star didn't notice. He waved her through the portal. They'd see each other on Sunday and by then everything would have been settled.

He got ready to head out. He suspected that Janna would be in the usual place, just outside the doughnut shop by Blue Water Beach. They had been meeting there every Saturday for the last three weeks for her to give him pointers and to go on fake dates to get him used to what he would be expected to do on one.

He had learned pretty quickly that holding hands was ok but putting your arm around a girls waist was a bit much until they knew you better. Same deal with hugging but not kissing. He had enjoyed his time with Janna. Dating was like hanging out but with more awkward blushing, stammering, and stupid grins.

Janna was outside the doughnut shop. She'd traded her green beanie for a black one, her yellow skirt for a slightly longer, dark blue one, and her boots for some sneakers. Her 'weekend' gear. He approached and was about to say something mean and probably hurt her feelings. She stepped into the shop before he could.

Marco followed Janna into the small pastie shop to see her buying an apple fritter for herself and a old fashioned cinnamon for him. As he opened his mouth to speak she shoved the doughnut roughly into his mouth. "Let's go somewhere else first, ok?" Janna's voice is small. Perhaps she regrests what she did, maybe she was just sorry her little game was over.

Marco considered for a moment that he might just walk away. Avoid Janna for the rest of his highschool life, try to make things up to Jackie. He could add more steps to his plan. But he couldn't just turn his back on his friend of nearly ten years, no matter how much of a bitch she had been.

Marco followed Janna out of the shop and down the beach a ways until she sat on a bench shaded by a couple of trees and looked out to the water. Instead of talking Marco munched on his doughnut, not wanting to let out all the angry shouts that were filling his lungs.

"I'm sorry." Janna starts, "For tricking you. I mean, it wasn't all a trick. Most of what I said was true. Just not the part where I told you what to break the ice with. Actually you could probably get a date with pretty much any other girl with the stuff I said. Just not Jackie."

"She hates me..." Marco said morosely.

Janna shrugged a bit, "Not really. She thinks you're an insensitive asshole, and probably won't be very nice for a few months, but she doesn't hate you."

Marco snorted, "If you had wanted me to not date her you could have just asked me... It wouldn't have worked but at least then you wouldn't have had to waste all this time making me think I had a chance. Must have been painful for you, doing all this when you didn't want me to date her. Almost as painful as watching the love of your life walk away after cussing you out for being insensitive."

"I... It's not... How do I..." Janna fell into silence, attempting to formulate her words. Marco sat, wondering just what excuse she had. "It's not that I don't want you to date Jackie. She's really nice, she's been my friend for years and I love her to pieces."

"I sense a massive but coming."

"You would." Janna retorted, "But I don't... Well, I don't want _you_ to date her." Janna looked down at her now empty hands, embarrassed at telling him this.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Marco asked, hurt and confused, "Am I not good enough or something? What was all this for, if you didn't want _me_ , of all people, to date her?"

"No!" Janna was quick to say, "You're great! You're nice, and, well, I know you don't like it but you're safe, and you're cute. You're an all around great guy Marco! I wouldn't have helped if I didn't think so."

"So..."

"Yeah."

"You going to tell me why?"

"I wasn't expecting you to talk to her so soon. Sort of threw off my timeline."

Marco chuckled, "Unpredictable. Never thought I could be that. So what was your timeline looking like. A month? A year? Two, even. I did sit back and just nod at her for, like, what, nine, maybe ten years?"

Janna shrugged, "I figured I'd only need another couple of weeks, if I could stop being a chicken and just make a move."

Now Marco, like most humans, mewmans, and crab people, was pretty oblivious of others, but things do start to add up after a while.

"Ah." Marco said intelligently.

"Yeah." Janna said, just as intelligently.

"You, uh, like... Me?"

"Yeah stupid, I like you." Janna looked away from him. Marco wasn't sure if he should be flattered, or even more angry.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Marco was thinking of all the things Janna had done for him, trying to remember if he had ever gotten an inkling of her feeling for him. He realized that he really couldn't. Janna had always been sarcastic to him, teasing him mercilessly. To the point where she had actually made him cry a few times when they were younger. She always apologized, of course. They were friends, after all.

But had teasing ever turned to flirting? Maybe, Marco didn't know what flirting looked like. Didn't it have something to do with touching, or the girl playing with her hair or something? Whenever Janna touched him it was to nab his keys or wallet. He was her favorite pick pocketing target. Hell, she was the reason he wore skinny jeans. At least he could catch her sometimes.

She'd never played with her hair around him as far as he could tell. But then she didn't really like her hair that much. Maybe that was it?

Marco was so absorbed in his own internal attempt to make sense of the situation the he didn't notice Janna gently moving down the bench towards him until her arm pressed gently against his.

Marco stood up quickly. "I need to think about this."

"Oh..." Janna said, dejectedly. She had been hoping, perhaps, that he would forget about how she had tricked him, how she had manipulated him, how she had hurt him. Life wasn't that easy.

"Just... Give me some time. I need to think."

So she did. Janna stopped pulling her little tricks on Marco. She didn't talk to him much, except to say hi occasionally. They didn't go on their pretend dates anymore.

She explained what happened to Jackie. Jackie forgave her pretty quickly. She forgave Marco too, and they went back to being cordial. Things went back to normal.

Marco didn't tell Star when she came back about what happened, just said that he wasn't sure it would work out with Jackie and that he needed time to think. Star dropped the subject pretty quickly. They went back to their adventures.

It was nearly three months before Marco called Janna and asked her to meet him at the doughnut shop. Janna was nervous, she was pretty sure they'd still be on speaking terms. Maybe even friends. But her heart couldn't help but beat erratically when she saw him leaning against the wall of the doughnut shop. She wanted so badly to run up to him, to touch him, to kiss him.

Marco looked up and smiled at her properly for the first time in months. Janna thought that if she were hit by a car right then she could die happy. Of course no such thing happened and instead she walked up to Marco, her heart beating so fast that she thought a heart attack might be more likely.

"Hey." Marco said, "What's up?"

Janna didn't trust her voice, but answered as best she could, trying to put her usual sarcasm into the words, "You tell me, you're the one that called me here."

Marco smiled a shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I am..." Marco looked away from her. He looked a little embarrassed himself.

Marco cleared his throat. "So, I've thought a lot about what happened and I think I have a plan for what we need to do, if you want to."

Marco looked over at Janna, she nodded, it's not like she could stop him if he didn't want to be friends or something. "Step one: Go back to doing those little date things, but, uh, just us."

Janna looked confused for a second before it hit her, did he just ask her out?

"Step two: Hang out more often. I mean, if we're going to be, y'know, together then we should probably see each other more than five or ten seconds a day."

He was totally asking her out. She hyperventilated for a second, this was the best day of her life.

"Step three: We know each other pretty well, but maybe we cold share hobbies or something? I don't really know how this goes."

Janna gently grabbed the front of his shirt, gripping tighter and tighter, balling his hoodie in her hands and pulling herself up against him. Marco manfully ignored the cute girl pressing against his chest and attempted to continue.

"Step four is, uh, is... I forgot." Janna was looking at him in a way that he had not seen before. Like a hungry predator eyeing a fat, juicy prey animal. Her grin was putting him a bit on edge to be honest, and she had released one of her hands from his shirt and was doing very nice things to the hair on the back of his neck as she stood on her toes.

He expected her to kiss him. What he didn't expect was for her to bit him surprisingly hard right on his neck. "OW! What was that for?"

Janna grinned at him, "That was for you. Want another?" Janna rose on her toes again.

Marco, not wanting to get bitten, but also not wanting to push her off, intercepted her lips with his own. The pair kissed chastely for a second before pulling away, faces hot. Then they grinned at one another. One of them evilly, the other sweetly. I'll let you decide who is who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was at the request of Sirkylelenn on FF.net. I hope you like it!
> 
> Comment Responses: joseftanti on wants me to continue the mewberty/monster arm oneshot, but I have no idea where I would go next. If anyone has an idea drop me a line and I'll see what I can do.


	11. Oneshot: Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Superhero AU, possibly aged up you decide, little bit of romance

Marco remarked to himself that it was unfair that he and Star be sent on this mission. Yes, they were dealing with minor villains, meaning that no one older than seventeen could legally engage them in combat, but it was the Black Witch and Undertow.

He was barely a rank C. Sure Star was a rank S, but she couldn't handle two rank A villains by herself. Besides, it was just the Echo bell. It got stolen like, every other week. It was just a pride thing, villains stole it to prove that they could do it without being caught or stopped. It wasn't even valuable. Hell, there was a tradition where if the Hero Association hadn't recovered it in a week that the villains would put it back themselves, as an additional kick in the pants to the heroes.

Star got them on site with a Rainbow Lightning Teleport beam five minutes before the time on the note. There was a crowd. Of course there was. They were held back with transparent plasteel walls. Camera's turn to train on them as they land in the traditional hero pose.

Star, or Shooting Star to the press, was rocking her blue dress, stripped stockings, and heavy purple boots with monster faces on them. From her back extended her mewman wings. Her hair was piled into what appeared to be two large blonde horns. Her face was covered mostly by an ornate silver mask. She posed for the camera's taking in and loving the attention.

Marco was in a much simpler getup. A simple tuxedo that had been loosened for easier movement. His face hidden by a lightly decorated skull mask. He surveyed the area. The Witch would want to make an entrance. Perhaps from the sky, perhaps from a teleportation circle.

There was no water nearby so Undertow might use a hoverboard, or maybe she would just ride along with the Witch. Questions were being shouted from the onlookers, but they were required to say nothing until after the fight, and even then only to say their rehearsed lines.

They knew the party was about to star when four huge pentagrams appeared on the sides of the giant plasteel cube that would be their battleground. They began pulsing, playing Black Witch's theme tune. Something by The Outline, Marco didn't remember which song. A huge plume of black smoke erupted from atop the bell monument. When it cleared Black Witch and Undertow were there. Black Witch floating on a broom and Undertow on a hovering surfboard.

The music faded as they postured for the crowd. They were quite beloved in the press. They had cleared out most of the gang that had lived in the southeast ghettos last week. By beating the crap out of them, burning their houses and businesses down, and generally being villainous. When a hero had shown up, because they couldn't just ignore the safety of any bystanders the closest hero had been an A rank Psytech that called himself Gridlock.

The fight had been halfhearted at first but when some idiot kid had gotten into the crossfire Undertow had shielded the kid's body with her own, stopping the kid from being mushed by one of Gridlock's giant mecha hands. Then the Black Witch had used a psycho sonic boom to shut down Gridlock's mech and they had dragged him out, tied him up, and stolen the more valuable components from the mech before deappearing.

Not only had they proven that they could handle heavy hitters in the adult world, they had also taken care of a gang that had been far to ingrained into the local population for the heroes to take care of, and they had saved a child. Their rating rocketed up and they were classified as A rank villains by the end of the day. Some people were going to classify them as anti-heroes, but then they had robbed a bank, so that was out of the question.

Now it was up to Shooting Star and Mano A Mano to take them down a peg and win one for the Hero Association. Of course, that might be difficult while Marco stood drooling at two of the most beautiful ladies his age that he had seen.

Undertow was in a skin tight teal wet suit. Flowing planium blonde locks framed a beautiful face. Piercing green eyes stared into his and a coy smile made his heart pound. There was some sort of magic on her, because he couldn't make out exactly what she looked like. The image wouldn't stay in his mind.

But he didn't mind. Black Witch was wearing a nearly translucent black evening gown that reached to her high heel clad feet. A slit up the side revealed a fair bit of thigh. The huge floppy witch hat and the bandoleer of potions was a nice touch. Liquid chocolate eyes entranced him.

Marco's mouth had gone dry before they even let loose with their words. "Citizens of Echo Creek. We have defeated your heroes, we have defeated your gangs, we have taken your money, and now we take your pride!" Black Witch shouted in a fairly normal voice. At least she probably wasn't using a charm glamour. Marco was just being a hormonal boy, which meant he could get a hold of himself.

Undertow pointed to where he and Star were standing, "And the Hero Association sent brats after us?" She laughed like a melody, making Marco's toes curl. "We'll defeat you handily little heroes, and then we'll make off with the bell. But if you want to join us we might consider accepting your surrender." Undertow smiled coyly at them.

Star shouted in her best heroine voice, "We'll never fall to you, villain! Your reign has come to an end! Give yourself up and we will consider a reduced sentence!"

"You wish side show, you want us, come and get us!" Black Witch threw a curse at Star. She dodged easily and fired back with Super Sugar Web Beam. A burst of pink cotton candy like rope fired from her wand and streaked toward Black Witch, who dodged easily and began flying around the cube.

Seeing that Star was keeping Black Witch busy he darted toward Undertow, who was using a large screwdriver to open the fastenings that kept the bell in place. Marco climbed the monument easily. Without a word he gripped the hand that was unfastening the bell, twisted, and threw Undertow with all his strength toward Star, hoping that she would be able to cover the villain in webbing. Unfortunately he didn't get his warning out in time and Undertow slammed into Star and sent them both tumbling.

Black Witch laughed again above them. She was framed by the cotton candy web that Star had covered much of the plasteel cube with, but Black Witch was unmolested by the sticky substance. While Star and Undertow struggled to hold each other down Black Witch turned her pants tightening gaze on Marco. Marco swallowed against a dry mouth. He could not handle magic.

Black Witch slowly floated down to him, staying just out of reach, and smiled smugly, "Aww, poor little Mano can't even fly. What'cha gonna do big boy, wrestle me to the ground?"

Marco cast his arm toward Black Witch and from the sleeve of his tux shot a net of thin rope, tangling itself around Black Witch. He jumped, intending to grab the net and pull her to the ground, but she floated away from him and he landed on the ground.

Muttering a spell Black Witch burned away the rope and stared at Marco. Marco, for his part, fired three more nets at the Black Witch and bolted for Star. Undertow was pinning her and they were growling insults at each other. Marco heard something about burning Undertow's stupid hair off before he drop kicked Undertow off Star.

Undertow rolled expertly into a fighting stance, her hover board zooming to her side with a flick of her wrist. Marco took a similar stance, ready to dodge or deflect. He wasn't ready for vines to grow from the stone below him and tangle his legs. He was able to lean back far enough to not get hit in the head with a giant metal surf board, but then he fell over and vines held his arms and shoulders down.

Marco got an upside down view of Star fighting valiantly against Black Witch and Undertow but they had her beat in two on one. Undertow was able to knock Star's wand out of her hand and Black Witch was able to put Star in a cage of curses. Then they finished grabbing up the bell and poofing back to their secret lair. Probably some warehouse in the southeast ghetto.

Moments after they left the vines and cage disappeared along with the plasteel barriers keeping the press out. Marco groaned and stretched as he got up. Star walked over and picked up her wand, looking dejected. The press pressed in, shouting questions and taking pictures.

They were supposed to denounce the villains. They were supposed to promise that they'd get the stolen property back. But Star and Marco just came together, Marco grabbed Star's hand, and she blasted them out of there. Their mission had been a complete failure, not that that surprised Marco. But Star was almost crying when they landed in the Diaz home back yard.

"That," Marco said, "Was an unmitigated disaster."

"Yeah." Star replied, flopping into a lawn chair, "Skeeves is going to kill us tomorrow."

The pair sighed. Second week on the job and they've already messed everything up. Maybe next time they'd do better, but for now they had some drinks, ate some nachos and wend to sleep. Life was not easy for minor super heroes, they had school in the morning, and that might be just as arduous as this night had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go fereality, hope you like it and thank you for the comment!


	12. Twoshot: Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot: Superhero AU, possibly aged up you decide, little bit of romance

Marco dashed down the street, careful not to let his extra-human speed kick in as he raced to get into position to nod and say hi to Jackie Lynn Thomas. Star skipped along beside him, keeping up easily.

Marco slid into place easily, nodding to Jackie as she skated by. "Morning Jackie!" Marco said enthusiastically.

"Morning Marco." She greeted as she passed. Star spent her time rushing around talking to as many kids in the halls as she could. Most likely gathering gossip about their fight yesterday.

She was getting a lot of suspicious looks. Probably because people were noticing that she looked a lot like Shooting Star and even had the same name. But everybody knew that Star's wings hadn't come in yet, and that there were at least a dozen mewmans living in Echo Creek and that was only the ones people knew about.

Fortunately no one would be dumb enough to ask her. It would be rude to do so. Super-humans weren't all that rare after all. About one in twenty children were born superhuman. About three in twenty were born extrahuman, like Marco. Personally Marco thought that being extrahuman was the better deal. You were a little stronger, a little faster, a little healthier than any normal human could be,even with a lifetime of training and you didn't get any of the weird side effects of being superhuman.

For example, there were three types of superhuman abilities. Physical, mental, and extra. If you have a physical power, like, say, the ability to shoot slime out of your hands, then you might always have sticky, mucus covered hand. Not fun.

With mental abilities you're more likely than not to have something go wrong in your brain. Schizophrenia, multiple personalities, paranoia. The list goes on. There's a reason that there is a rigorous mental and emotional exam for all mental superhumans. If they catch it early enough it's often treatable to the point where they can live fairly normal lives.

Exra powers were the most frightening though. The ability to step through dimensions, or control antimatter. If you weren't careful you could hurt or kill yourself and many others. There is more than one smoking crater where a city used to stand thanks to an extra powered superhuman coming into their power.

Star was, fortunately, from a race that mostly understood their powers. She could manipulate the fabric of reality with her wand and saying a simple spell. Unfortunately this often caused problems, like when she threw most of the stuff in his room into a black hole that she had summoned into the center of it.

She was getting better though, and since that fight with Toffee she had been growing every day.

The week before last they had been offered positions in the Hero Association. Skullnick had approached them after one of their almost school shattering adventures and indicated that their need to do violence onto property might better be served if it were correctly guided. All she'd had to do to convince Star was say that she could beat up bad guys.

Marco had gotten roped in because he was her guide and a registered extrahuman. It was probably one of the reasons he'd been given the assignment in the first place. He was probably one of the few extrahumans that didn't flaunt their skills to everyone. In fact, Marco did his best to hide the fact that he was different.

The only person who had caught onto his little secret was Janna, and she wouldn't tell anybody. Mostly so that she could keep all the smug looks and silent gloating to herself. Alfonzo and Ferguson suspected, but they'd never come out and said it.

Throughout the day Marco's mind strayed to the battle with the two admittedly good looking supervillains. Star should have been an easy match for Black Witch. But Black Witch had used her mobility to stay out of Star's way.

Undertow was just a henchwoman with some extrahuman agility. Marco should have been able to deal with her easily, but he had been knocked off his game. He wasn't used to fighting cute girls, he was used to fighting monsters, and he'd been stunned by how hot they were.

Maybe he should ask Star for some anti-glamour glasses. He couldn't be getting distracted on the job. Marco sighed, then jumped as breath tickled his neck hairs. Marco screamed. Perhaps like a little girl, but he wouldn't admit it to himself, and jumped so far out of his chair that he was laying sprawled across Justin's desk. Fortunately Marco was in class early and only Star was there to laugh at his predicament. Well, Star and Janna.

Janna laughed for far longer than was necessary. Guffawing at him until well after he'd picked himself up and relocated back to his seat. When she saw his look her laughing redoubled and she actually had to hold her chest as she ran out of breath.

She laughed until she was red in the face and then kept on laughing. To the point where her laughing actually made Star laugh harder and even Marco smile. After a few moments though she was able to calm herself, the occasional giggle slipping out.

"Morning Diaz. I hope you didn't wet yourself when you decided to swan dive across the room in fear of little ol' me." Marco had the decency to be both embarrassed and angry.

"What do you want, Janna?"

Janna gave a smug smile, "Did you hear the news?"

"Wha-"

Janna continued right over him, "Some heroes got their butts kicked hard by Black Witch and Undertow last night. That means I win out little bet Diaz."

Marco sighed, cursing himself for being an idiot. He'd read somewhere that you should always bet on yourself, but that advice had him reaching for his wallet to give Janna five dollars. But his wallet wasn't in his pocket. He quickly patted his pants down looking for it.

Then he looked over at Janna, who was putting on a very fake nonchalant face and whistling tunelessly, her hands behind her back. Marco held out his hand, Janna played coy and said, "What, did I do something?" Insincerity dripping from her tone.

Marco silently gestured for her to give him back his wallet and she deftly placed it back in his hand. "I hope you didn't take anything." Marco grumped.

"Nope," Janna beamed, "I want to watch you pull out that money and hand it to me, Diaz, and wallow in your defeat, mua ha ha!" Janna fake laughed.

Marco rolled his eyes and pulled the money, handing the five dollar bill to Janna, who took it by running her fingers down his wrist and across his hand before taking the bill. Like a freaking weirdo. Marco resigned himself to washing that hand later.

"Morning Janna!" Came a pair of voices behind him and he looked back to see Jackie and Star coming into the class, followed by the rest of the class filing in. The bell must have rung while he was busy trying not to be mind molested by Janna.

Eventually everyone sat down in their seats and the school day began in proper.

About six hours later Marco was regretting giving that five dollars to Janna. Thanks to a magical accident that ended up summoning zombie unicorns with skeleton riders he had missed lunch and really could have used something from a vending machine around the time last period let out.

With this in mind he and Star rushed home. Him because he was hungry, Star because she wanted to eat some of whatever he made. It also may have been so that they didn't have to see Skeeves today.

Janna watched them, and indeed everyone else, leave the school grounds from the window of an unused and unlocked classroom. Janna was leaning back in a chair further back, chewing some gum noisily.

"Just ask them out." Jackie groaned from her seat, "You're torturing yourself."

"What?" Janna turned to her long time friend, "Who?"

"Whichever one of those two has caught your eye. I see the way you watch them every day. Just ask 'em out. No, wait, first off, which one do you even want, that'll make moaning about you mooning over them easier."

"That's none of your business." Janna huffed, quite unlike her. Jackie smiled,

"Oh, is it both? Naughty. No, wait, let me guess, there's more than enough Witch to go around?" Jackie somehow managed to make wiggling her eyebrows into a form of lewd dance.

"Oh, shut it, Wet Blanket, or I'll curse you."

"Oh no, not that, anything but that!" Jackie mocked as she got up and the pair started to make their way down some of the less used halls of Echo Creek Acadamy. Behind a supposedly locked staff door, in a smaller hallway past the chemical supply closet is an even smaller janitorial closet in a alcove that's so dusty that they had to sweep it themselves if they didn't want their footprints to be noticed.

Behind this door was what you would expect, a mostly empty janitorial closet with an old, moldering mop, a couple of taps, and a few ancient bottles of cleaner. But in the cement wall on the far side of the closet was a small hole, about as big around as a quarter. Pushing your finger into that would let you feel that it was a simple hole in the cement, but if you had something longer, like a pencil, you could fish around until you hit a button.

Upon doing so the floor would slowly fall out from under you, revealing that the closet was a very well concealed elevator. It would deposit you into a basement that the school did not officially have. It had been the lair of some principal back when the school had first been built. That principal had been Jackie's great uncle, and he had told her about it back when he visited more often, before he had moved to Maine with his wife.

Now it was the underground evil lair of Undertow and Black Witch. It was only three small rooms, all made of cement. But it was hooked into the schools electrical and plumbing. Meaning they had a bathroom, a game room, and a side room that Jackie was using as a work shop.

The game room had originally been four cement walls, each with an old power outlet, and ancient leather chair, an old tv, and a small fridge. The bathroom was a simple toilet, sink, and shower stall affair, and the side room had housed a simple mattress on the floor. Evidently her great uncle hadn't actually spent too much time down here. Probably because he was just a regular human and lugging all this stuff down here would have been very difficult.

But they had teleportation. With some elbow grease, one bank vault's worth of cash, and some judicious use of pig's blood, they now had a very cozy evil lair. One entire wall was a projector screen for watching movies in full surround sound. The floor was now covered in thick, fluffy rugs to the point where Jackie actually preferred to walk around bare foot.

The ancient arm chair was replaced with a pair of couches long enough to sleep on. One black leather, for Janna, and one light blue fabric for Jackie. The cement walls were covered in rugs that looked like they were from all over the world but who's tags would tell you they were made in India and China.

The mini fridge had been replaced with a huge brushed steel double door affair and filled with their favorite snacks. On one side of it was a pantry cupboard and on the other was a suped up pc for all your browsing, gaming, movie watching, and evil deed planning needs.

The side room was packed with metal working gear of all shapes and sizes. Except for big stuff, as the room was quite small. Jackie was always complaining that her undersized and underpowered tools kept her from making anything truly devastating, like a mech suit.

Janna kept most of her witch gear at home, as it was where she did most of her work, but Jackie's parents were too nosy for her to leave hers at home. Sitting on mannequins by the elevator were their costumes, both partially home made partially commissioned from a couple of discreet tailors who knew that revealing who they did commissions for would land them in more trouble than it's worth.

Janna flopped down into her black leather couch and sighed as she reminded herself that her mother would kill her if she tried to make a love potion. Jackie went into her work shop and started up the metal engraving stylus that she was using to engrave their insignia into the inside of the bell where dozens of other villain's insignia were cut, burned, and hammered into the metal.

Janna grabbed the remote and started flipping through web pages to see what kind of news their little fight with Shooting Star and Mano A Mano was generating. It was mostly low level stuff. A couple of official news sources reported on it, but it was nothing special.

The fight appeared on a couple of the larger hero specialized news sites, but only as a foot note. Seems that Fire Strike and Target had had a massive falling out and some five square miles of the Sahara was now blasted glass.

Sites the dealt with superhuman activities in the LA area were better. Their fight had made it near the top. The comment sections were filled with people arguing which of the three girls was cutest, (Janna was beating Jackie by a small margin, but she was way ahead of Shooting Star) analyzing the fight, and rehashing the argument for the pros and cons of allowing minor heroes and minor villains to do this kind of dangerous work.

Most agreed that so long as no one got killed it would be fine, but more than one minor hero or minor villain had been killed on the job. Janna ignored most of them and popped into a thread about how the fight went down. Reading through it it appeared that most agreed that Mano had massively messed up in confronting Jackie. Apparently he should have used his speed and strength to just hold her down. They thought that Shooting Star had Janna under control (she hadn't) and that if Mano hadn't hit her with Jackie then the heroes would have won.

That reminded Janna, "Yo, how's your shoulder?" She called into the side room.

"I'm fine! When are we going to put this thing back anyway? How long until they aren't on guard for it?"

Janna wasn't sure. It was pretty easy to take the thing, but you had to put it back stealthily. It wasn't like stealing it, it wasn't supposed to be flashy, it had to be quiet, secret. Just gone one day and then there the next.

"We'll think about it later!" Janna called back, "Let's just bask in the attention for now!" Janna smiled and leaned back into the plush black leather, she was going to bask for as long as she could. Life was good if you were a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing the last one and fereality asked that I do a follow up, so here's that! If you liked it leave me a request and I'll write it for you!


	13. Oneshot: Star vs the Forces of Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Slice of Life, Let's players

"Syncing audio one two three one two three" Marco said, making his job editing later easier.

"Hey guys and welcome back to murdering really big things because we have issues." Star nearly shouted into the microphone with enthusiasm.

"I didn't know we were playing monster hunter." Marco quipped as he lounged back into the couch.

"What's monster hunter?" Star asked as she wrestled with the controller.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Marco snarked.

"Ok, it's about hunting monsters, but I could just do that on Mewni, why make a game out of it."

"Three more guesses."

Star gave Marco an exasperated look, "Ah, I fell off."

"It's fine, I'm certain that people don't watch us for our outstanding gameplay. Actually, If you wanted that, you'd probably have to watch speed runners. Let's plays are more about the journey than the destination."

"Even if the destination is resurrecting your girlfriend?" Star said.

"Especially if your destination is saving and or reviving some random chick that gets no character development during the entire game."

"But Marco, she's a damsel in distress. Be the white knight I know you can be." Star used her best swooning voice.

"I prefer my damsels armed, armoured, and cursing like a sailor while they cut swaths through the enemy."

"So, like, Samus?"

"If you don't count Another M, which I don't." Marco sipped from a glass of water.

"Isn't that the only one she talks in?"

"I like to think that she is nearly constantly swearing up a storm inside her helmet, we just can't hear it. It's really fun to play the game imagining that."

"Maybe we'll play one after I'm done murderating all these stone animals." Star said as she nearly broke the controller in two twisting and turning it in her hands.

"Collosi... Colossusus? Whatever these things want to identify as, I guess."

"Collosini!" Star said, "That's what my friend princess StoneWall says anyway. Which reminds me, I should visit her, it's been ages!"

"You have a friends who is a colossus and yet you still wanted to play a game all about killing them?" Marco said skeptically.

"Yeah, everybody says it's a masterpiece and I must say that it's my favorite so far." Star said.

"It's pretty good, but I prefer my games to have more dialogue. I wonder what they're thinking?"

"Probably something like," Star made her voice really deep and slow, "I'm gonna get you little mortal, let me just shake around a bit. I'm gonna step on you... Here I go!"

Marco laughed at Star's antics. "Stop ruining it, these are majestic beasts, tormented by your evil cursed sword."

"Oh no~ Marco, what ever shall we do? I know, murder!"

"Yeah yeah, finish up this boss, the next one is even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guest! Hope you like it! If you liked this or any of the other chapters please leave a review and a request!


	14. Premise: The Broken Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Premise: Radio Show AU, Nightvale, Romance, Trauma

When Star comes to earth Marco 'The Safe Kid' Diaz is sick from school. So they pick a different student, one that they know hangs around Marco. Janna. Shenanagins happen. (That could be a story in and of itself)

Eventually things get out of hand and people die. Star's parents have no choice but to send Star to St. Olga's. However, Buff Frog has already seen Star when she and Janna visited Marco. The Monsters attack Marco and Marco defends himself. Due to miscommunication they believe that Star is still on earth and that Marco is her guard. This attacks continue for the next three years while Star is at St. Olga's.

During this time Toffee is infiltrating St. Olga's on his mission to destroy the wand. He encounters a now seventeen year old Star who is nearly done with her 'training.' When he asks politely that she destroy her wand she has no choice but to obey.

The wand leaves a crater where St. Olga's used to be. Many princesses die in the explosion, but Toffee saves Star for some unknown reason. In Star's vulnerable mental state the events of destroying the wand, killing the princesses, and the mind control all come together and break her mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Star finds the two halves of the broken star of her wand and embeds them into the back of either hand. When help arrives they find her muttering to herself, drawing strange diagrams in the dirt. Medics are unable to remove the star pieces from her hands, saying that the magic in them has fused with Star's own internal magic.

Star returns home and for a year is seen by the best medical professionals in the multiverse. They are able to heal her body and make her emotionally stable, but her broken mind is untreatable as the magic within her is already attempting to repair the damage and to interfere with the process directly could cause more damage.

Star begins building devices and sending them to all the people and monsters of Mewni. She rants and raves at how everyone needs to listen to the devices at all times. Then she builds a broadcasting room in her closet and begins giving daily commentaries on events in Mewni. Some are normal everyday occurrences, some are surprisingly candid information pieces on government activities, but still more are strange and horrifying.

Nearly everything she says comes true. Experts say that she is using the magic coursing through her body to project the process of her healing onto the world using magic, and that interference would be dangerous. The King and Queen agree, as the only people harmed are the peasants and monsters, which is fine by them.

The process has taken a year. At the end of this year Ludo finally receives his magical radio and hears Star's voice over it. Confused he opens a portal to earth and steps through to confront Marco. Marco however, seeing a golden opportunity, steals the dimensional scissors from Ludo and throws him back into Mewni.

So armed Marco, now an adult, begins dimension hopping.

The status queue is kept for nearly eleven years. Star broadcasts every night. Ludo attempts to steal a wand that doesn't exist but is always foiled by either the strange things that Star creates or the royal guard. Marco hopps through dimensions, eventually earning a degree in xeno-psychology.

King River and Queen Moon try for another child. A mentally stable person to take the crown when Moon dies. They are not successful, and so they attempt to set Star up with various princes, hoping beyond hope that she can have a child that the crown could pass to. Star is uninterested in most of them, but is lucid enough to enjoy their dates.

The king and queen rejoice that there is hope, and they set about trying to find someone who Star is interested in enough to have children with. They have, however, long since stopped listening to Star's broadcasts, and so do not know when they find the correct man.

A total of eleven years pass with the status queue unchanged. Star and Marco are nearly thirty years old when Marco first comes to Mewni. Fascinated by the strange things that happen here and the woman that creates it he decides to stay and examine the entire process.

That is the beginning of our story.

Bonus possibility: Janna, feeling bad about getting Star sent to St. Olga's, joins Marco in fighting the monsters and dimension hopping, eventually becoming his body guard and an accomplished witch in her own right. She joins him in studying the Star phenomena and acts as a funny woman to his straight man act while stopping him from getting himself killed. She could also act as a third party that is romantically interested in either Marco or Star. Or even as a B plot with Tom, who occasionally visits his childhood crush to make sure she is ok, having mellowed out over the course of fifteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! It's just something that I had in my head because a SVTFOE fanfic used the style of nightvale and I was inspired. If you like this premise I might be able to do a oneshot on it, so let me know if you're interested in reading about it!


	15. PartTwoShot: Janco Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PartTwoShot: Janco, Betting, Lemon, Oops when did this relationship happen

The next morning found Janna worrying about her plans for the day. She had just read that the bistro that she had picked out for lunch was closed for renovations today, and apparently had been for nearly a week. She should have checked on it earlier but it had slipped her mind. Now what was she going to do, the plan was ruined. Without a palette cleanser Marco would be exposed to just weirdness after weirdness with her.

She couldn't allow it, Marco was allowed to see that she was a little weird but not _that_ weird. There was a balance to be maintained. Maybe she'd just cut today short, tell him that something came up and that she didn't need him today. But she didn't want to, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but she needed an excuse. She couldn't just lounge around reading all day with him just there for no reason, that would be too weird.

Janna fretted the morning away and was surprised when Marco was at her door, knocking. She jumped up from her bed and raced through the house to get the door, remembered she was still in her pajamas and screamed, "Just a second!" Before racing back into her room and pulling on her skirt under her long tshirt that she used as a night gown. Not bothering to change her shirt or even to put on some panties she moved.

Marco had arrived precisly on time, and so was confused when he hear Janna ask him to wait for her outside. Surly she hadn't forgotten that she had commanded him to be here at this time. Perhaps she was preparing some unsavory surprise for him on the other side of the door.

He knew something was really up when she opened the door. Her hair was mussed like she had been in bed all day, she was wearing a t-shirt that went nearly to her knees, and she wasn't wearing her usual beanie. She was pretty cute like this, with the open expression instead of her usual smug smirk. Though obviously she'd look better in one of his shirts, but Marco didn't say that.

Marco lifted his arms out, "Here I am." He said lamely.

Janna was starting to panic, "Yeah, here you are." She said nevously, her mind racing. Should she go through with the plan and just cut out that part, or should she ditch the plan entirly for something new? Maybe just send Marco home and worry about everything later? No, she couldn't do that, she only had until Saturday to make him fall in love with her. What could she do?

Well, she needed to get dressed, but she couldn't just leave him out here, maybe? "Slave." Janna said in the most calm voice she could manage, which wasn't very calm at all, "Today you will dress me."

"No."

Janna froze, "What?"

"No, or let me be a bit more clear, hell no." Marco said, deadpan.

"But..." Janna was flustered and blushing now that she thought about what she had just said.

"You said I could refuse two commands every day. I'm not going to dress you Janna, that's creepy. I mean, would your boyfriend even do something like that, if you had one? Maybe undress you but not the other way around."

Janna deflated, "... Yeah, I guess you're right. Just, uh, sit on the couch, let me get dressed, then I'll tell you what we're going to be doing today."

"Ok." Marco went and sat on the couch. Outside he was cool as a cucumber, but inside he was freaking out a little, wondering why Janna had made such a strange request. Not that he wouldn't be happy to see a girl naked, even Janna, but the thought had embarrassed him so much that he had refused without even thinking.

Janna, for her part, was freaking out quietly in her room while she dressed in what was her normal clothing but with different colours. She went with black, grey, and white today, for contrast. She hoped that Marco wasn't already against the idea of getting closer to her. She severely hoped that he wasn't already regretting their deal.

Of course it's not like he could refuse every advance she made on him. He hadn't minded that much when she was hanging all over him at the cafe, she was sure. Maybe she could convince him to touch her instead. Janna smiled, gaining back a little confidence as she thought of a plan, maybe Marco could be tempted into just such a thing. But for now she was going to put him off balance and make him more malleable.

When Janna stepped out of her room and asked how she looked Marco gave her a thumbs up in approval. Though to be honest Marco thought Janna would probably look pretty good in pretty much anything, even prison orange. "So, where are we going?"

"You ever been to the museum of death?" Janna asked, knowing that he hadn't.

"Nope, I don't go in for that touristy stuff."

"Well, you're going with me today, I'll give you a guided tour that will fill your pants with blood."

"Is that some new freaky slang that I don't know about or do you, like, have a bucket of goat blood that you're waiting to pour down my pants?" Marco wasn't sure whether or not she was being sarcastic.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Janna smirked, finally getting back into a not freaked out mood. "Let's get down there before the real tourists show up." They went outside and hopped on Marco's bike. Marco was glad that he was in pretty good shape or else he was certain that this week would have been a lot harder.

Once inside the macabre building Janna because far more animated. She took pleasure in describing all the inventive ways people have been murdering one another since the dawn of time. She was surprisingly knowledgeable about the chemistry of the body and how to preserve it, and she took exceptional glee in his disgusted faces at the more gruesome deaths she was describing.

They spent over three hours in the building. Janna excited at having a cute and captive audience and Marco eventually warming to the subject in an academic sense. Janna made sure to make a lot of contact with Marco. Tugging his sleeve, grabbing his arm or hand, and giving him sultry looks in between excited explanations of strange and gruesome deaths.

When their time ended and they left the building Janna was feeling a bit tired and contented. She needed to relax a bit while she thought of what to do next. She had Marco take her back home, and half way there she had a devious thought.

Entering her house she looked at the clock. Her father wouldn't be home for at least five hours, her mother an hour after. She had plenty of time. "I feel a bit tired from all that work that I had to watch you do." Janna said in her usual tone. Marco gave her an incredulous look, "I think that you should get us some drinks and meet me in my room where I can relax."

"You aren't going to do anything weird, right, like throw a dead rat at me or something?" Marco asked.

"Marco," Janna feighned a hurt tone, "I would never hurt a rat like that, the indignity of being thrown at you." Janna laughed and sauntered toward her room, swaying her hips in a way that she hoped was inviting, "Grab some cans of soda from the fridge."

Marco rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. Grabbing some sodas he walked carefully toward Janna's room when it hit him. He was alone in a house with a girl. A girl that he knew liked him, at least a little. A girl that was handsy, flirty, and all around very comfortable with skin to skin contact. He wouldn't be surprised if he opened the door to find her naked, inviting him to have sex with her.

Now Marco was a warm blooded male. Saying no to such an invitation would kill him, and his balls would probably never forgive him, but he liked Jackie. Sure Janna was pretty cute and her forthright manner made her far easier to read than most of the people he knew, but he'd never had eyes for anyone but Jackie.

Well, that wasn't true. He'd certainly fantasized about certain girls in his school, but that wasn't the same as wanting a relationship with them, and he was a firm believer that you should at least date someone before you had sex with them, as much as he was sure that many guys would disagree with him.

Marco had been standing at the door of Janna's room for a bit too long, "Marco~" Janna singsonged from inside, jolting him into opening the door.

Janna lay on her stomach on her bed. She was topless, even her bra unhooked with the ends lying on the bed. Her skirt was riding very low on her hips, exposing her lower back down nearly to the top of her bum. The pale, unblemished skin of her back was fully exposed to him. Her skirt had also ridded up at the bottom, exposing plentiful thigh, calf, and now that he looked she wasn't wearing socks.

Janna was lying on her bed nearly naked except for her skirt which was barely hiding her nether regions. Her face was pressed into her pillow so that Marco couldn't see that her face was beet red. Of course this stopped her from seeing that his was the same.

Marco schooled his reaction first and wishing to pay Janna back for making him do all the work and then say that _she_ was tired, he stepped quietly up to the bed and pressed the ice cold can into her back. Janna yelped and jumped nearly a foot off the bed, contorting her body and spinning to slap at Marco's hand. Of course this exposed certain things to Marco.

Her small breasts, obviously, were on display, but her skirt had also had the audacity to flip up, exposing that the had taken off her panties for some reason. Marco quickly spun around and so did Janna, using her bedspread to cover her up.

"Maybe I should just." Marco took a step toward the door.

"No!" Janna shouted at him, causing him to freeze. The pair stood in silence for a moment while Janna thought of something to say, "You, uh, you have to stay, because I said so, and you need to just stand there for a minute while I get back into position. Then you're going to give me a massage, got it?" Janna wasn't sure if she sounded commanding or pleading. She hopped it was the former, but it was probably the latter.

Marco stood and listened tot he rustling of sheets. He tried and failed not to replay the sight of Janna's naked form. Of course dwelling on the body of a cute, naked girl had the obvious effect of tightening his pants.

"Ok, now give me a good massage, Marco, and maybe I'll reward you." Janna said, she was getting better at her sultry tone, or perhaps Marco's standards had gone down what with all the blood that was rushing away from his head.

Turning back around he placed the sodas on the bedside table and thought about how to best approach giving Janna a massage. He'd never really done anything like it. Sure, he'd helped Star work the kinks out of her shoulders when they were done fighting, and she had helped him, but that was a completely different ball game to a mostly naked girl lying on a bed awaiting the attention of his hands.

Marco knelt on the edge of the bed and reached out to run his hand over Janna's soft back. She shivered a bit at the contact and Marco ran his hand across the skin. Now that he was closer he could notice the small irregularities. A small scar on her left shoulder blade. A tiny mole in the small of her back, patches of skin that were a tiny bit redder than those around them. Goosebumps, all over now.

Marco started with what he knew. He gently kneaded at the muscles of her shoulders, neck, and upper back, starting soft but firm and putting more pressure over time. Janna sighed in pleasure and rubber her ankles together since she couldn't squirm under the pressure of Marco's hands.

Marco slowly worked his way down into the muscles of her back, where he wasn't quite sure how to go about massaging them, but did his best. Janna didn't mind, she was enjoying the clumsy massage almost as much as she was enjoying inching her hand under her body and toward her slowly dampening sex.

Janna couldn't keep her voice in entirely as her fingers reached her clit. She mewled in pleasure. Marco thought that he had reached a particularly good spot on her back and spent extra time massaging the muscles there. Janna, for her part, was doing her best to bite the pillow as Marco's hands strayed lower and lower oh her back until they nearly reached the waistline of her skirt.

Once Marco had reached the bottom of Janna's back he began working his way back up, using a different pattern of rubbing and pressing. Janna seemed to be enjoying it a lot, so he prided himself on doing a good job in spite of his physical condition. When he reached back up to her neck and shoulders he couldn't help but run his fingers through the hair at the back of her head, marveling at just how raven black it was.

Janna moaned louder than she wanted to as the feeling of Marco's strong hands in her hair pushed her to rub harder and faster at her aching clit. If only she could open her legs and dip her fingers deeper into her sex, stretching herself out as she imagined Marco pressing into her.

Marco like the sounds that Janna made when he did that, so he continued to run his fingers through her hair, gently scratching at her scalp and tugging at the strands. He knew that it felt good, as he liked to run his own fingers through his hair from time to time. He wondered if it felt better coming from someone else. Evidently, considering how Janna was moaning and gently squirming her body in a decidedly sexual way.

Marco lamented that he would be going home with balls so blue they would be nearly black when Janna panted out, "My legs... Do my legs next." Janna spread her legs and turned her face away from Marco so that he couldn't see how red it was. She also grabbed her skirt in a vain attempt to not let him see what she was doing to herself, though she was sure that it was obvious.

Marco shrugged and moved down to where her feet were and took one in his hands. Janna giggled when he ran his hands over the sole of her foot, "I'm ticklish there." She said. Marco grinned and ran his nails along the sole of her foot.

"Yeah? So it tickles if I do _this_?" Janna laughed and squirmed as Marco tickled her.

"Stop, stop!" Janna shouted, "Unless you want a repeat of earlier?"

"Maybe I do." Marco said without thinking, grinning at Janna. Janna's already red face steamed as she pressed it back into the pillow.

"Just massage me, you." She said, "And don't get any ideas. I'll be the one getting all the ideas here."

"Yes Ma'am." Marco said, and began massaging Janna's feet and legs. He slowly moved up from her foot to her ankle, ankle to calf, then up to thigh. As he moved closer to her wet sex Janna began dipping her fingers into herself.

Then he began on her other leg and she started finger fucking herself harder and harder. There was no way he hadn't noticed as she masturbated right in front of him but he said nothing and it turned her on more for her to imagine him staring at her gently moving ass as she plunged her fingers into herself over and over right in front of him.

Marco, for his part, was actually unaware of what Janna was doing, as he was putting his attention into giving her a good massage and not doing anything sexual to her. He didn't want to be a creep, even though he was pretty sure that Janna wouldn't refuse if his hands wandered. But he was a bastion of self control and would not give into the urge to grab a hand full of her toned butt.

That is, until Janna grabbed him by his hair and pressed his face into the bed next to her as her body started shuddering and spasming. He heard her give out a strangled moan and the first thought he had was that he had no idea what to do if she was having a seizure. A shock of fear went through him as he grabbed Janna's hand and lifted his head.

Janna was still lying on her stomach but had turned her beet red face to look at him. She was drooling with a satisfied slackness to her face. "Are you ok?" Marco asked stupidly.

Janna just looked at him for a moment, "Oh yeah, I'm good." She said slowly, "Real good. You got magic hands Diaz." Janna giggled. "You ready for round two?" She asked in a contented voice.

Marco looked at her confused. "Did I just, did you just?" He looks at Janna, noting that she's turned on her side, exposing her breasts, and has raised a leg up so that it was bent, the foot on the bed. Her skirt had ridden up to the point where he could see some of her pubic hair poking out from under it. She looked very inviting.

"I, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Marco said quickly, "I mean, I don't have a condom, and you seem kinda out of it, and I like someone else, and this whole thing has really gotten away from me." Marco had forgotten that Janna had a hand in his hair until she pulled him down and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I'm on the pill, I am thinking more clearly than I have in hours, and you can like more than one person, you know, and I'm just as good as Jackie. Better, if you think about it. Has Jackie ever taken you back to her house and taken her panties off for you?" Janna asked.

"Well, no, but that's not the point." Marco said.

Janna used her hand hold in his hair to lift herself up into a kneeling position on her bed, facing him, "Listen Marco" She said "Unless you get up the courage to ask Jackie out the moment we get back to school next Monday she's eventually going to get snatched up by someone else. Tell me, has she ever even shown interest in you?" Janna licked her lips, "You've known each other since kindergarten and yet neither of you have done anything. Well, you know what, _I'm_ doing something. I'm done waiting around for you to notice me. I'm done watching you turn those eyes on Jackie when they should be on _me_."

Janna reached down and grabbed Marco's rock solid member through his pants, "Has Jackie ever done anything for you Marco? Anything at all? Was she the one who was there when you hurt yourself two years ago? Does she come to your tournaments? Does she talk to you, joke with you, text you?" Janna balled up Marco's hoodie in her hands. "No, she doesn't. I do. Because _I_ love you, not her, and I am here, right now, saying that I want you to take off your clothes a fuck me. Make me a woman Marco, make me yours. Take me like I've always dreamed you would." Janna's grin was predatory, "I know you have it in you. I see the way you smile when you fight, when you win. You have a beast inside you Marco, one that only I've seen, and I want to see it up close and personal. Show me, please." This last was slightly pleading.

Marco was confused. Janna had just dropped a bomb on him. He needed time to think. To puzzle it all out. But most of all he needed to be out of the presence of the naked girl that was doing this number on his ability to think clearly. "I... I need to go. I'm not ready for this kind of thing. I need to think." Marco pulled away and Janna let him go. She watched him a little sadly as he stumbled out of her bedroom.

She leaned back against the wall as she heard the front door open and then close. Then she smiled and slid her hands toward her skirt. He hadn't said no. He'd said he needed to think. That he needed time. She would give him time, and more than enough to think about.

Janna's voice rang out in her house for the next half hour, singing Marco's name as she remembered every small touch of his hands on her body. She had time. A whole week in fact. She would use it to the best of her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is going to be a three parter. I'll finish up this and then move on to the next request. I expected to finish this one on this part, but it's gotten a bit bloated in the writing. But there's only one or two more important scenes left, so I'll finish up quickly. If you liked this please leave a comment and if you have your own request please tell me and I'll see what I can do about making your dreams come true.


	16. Comment Responses and Premise: Celestial Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple premise that I came up with along with comment responses

Premise: Sol. AU, Marco's an angel or something like it, shenanagins

Sol, Solus, Diaz, or Marco as he quickly decided his name was, is a newly minted AfterCrafter. A type of celestial being created to tend to the needs of creating the perfects afterlife for a particular species. He is quickly assigned to mewmans and get's the lo down on what's up with them from his senpai Janna, who has been crafting mewman afterlives for nearly five centuries and is eagar to get on with the other types of mischief that celestials can get up to.

Janna, being michivous, tells the newly minted Marco that in order to understand how to craft the perfect afterlife for his mewman charges, needs to spend a mewman lifetime living amoungst them. Marco, knowing that he should already have all the information stored within him and not being a total idiot... Buys it, hook line, and sinker. Evidently naivete trumps knowledge in our young Marco.

So he zaps himself a mewman body and teleports into the throne room of the mewman royalty, because who would know the people better than those who govern them? When Marco introduces himself as a celestial being the King and Queen are skeptical until Janna zapps in next to him and apologizes for his rudness and explains that he is in fact a celestial being and that he needs to spend time with all of the subjects of Mewni.

The King and Queen, having dealt with Janna before and knowing of her mischievious nature, agree, but under the condition that he stay near the princess of Mewni stay with him, recently returned.

Star isn't thrilled with this. After spending six years on earth figuring out her magic she was hoping to take some time off and just lounge around the castle before getting on with the duties of being crown princess.

But she is more than willing to take this naive, handsome young man and show him all the exciting, and excitingly dangerous parts of Mewni, so it's not all bad.

And so shenanigans begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Responses!
> 
> Firstly I'm so happy that so many of you are seeing the light and beauty that is Janco! I've always liked the dark/light contrast ships which I'm sure is why much of the fandom likes the idea of Marco turning into a partial monster, to give Starco a little bit of that spice. Don't worry, the last third of Janco week will be out soon, most likely by the end of this week, so keep your pants on, or don't, your choice.
> 
> Thank you Johnny Boy for suggesting that massage scene in part 2! I had hit a massive writers block and your suggestion is what made that one come out so quickly! Keep 'em comin'!
> 
> To anyone else that wants to suggest little things like that please feel free to suggest them, it really helps!
> 
> Fereality likes how flustered my in charge Janna is, and I'm just using myself as an example for her, as I have a pretty dominant personallity but I often get my plans crushed by my friends and lovers. It also helps that I'm a dungeon master and my players like to go off the rails of my crazy train.
> 
> JCR would like a full cyberpunk AU story but I'm afraid that my writers block is kinda in the way of that. But if you can give me a good hook, maybe suggesting what would happen next after where I left off I can use it to craft a twoshot from it. I encourage you to suggest continuations for your favorite oneshot!
> 
> Remember, if you want a oneshot made please leave a detailed ask for it and I'll see what I can do about making your dreams a reality!


	17. PartThreeShot: Janco week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PartThreeShot: Janco, Betting, Lemon, Oops when did this relationship happen

The next three days were a roller coaster of emotion. Janna never took Marco back to her room, but there was always that underlying tension. It cropped up when she touched him, when she hung off his arm or took his hand.

Marco, for his part, never shook off her advances. He still wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, he knew that he wanted Janna; he just didn't know if he wanted Jackie more. So for now he accepted Janna's advances, which Janna seemed fine with.

Janna seemed fine with it because whether Marco wanted to or not he _was_ reciprocating, _hard_. He held her hand firmly after she took it. He stroked and caressed her back when she hugged him, when she was hanging off of him he put his arm around her shoulders like it was nothing. To anyone observing them from the outside they appeared to be a normal couple.

So it wasn't surprising that, when they bumped into Jackie at the skate park, she assumed that they were together as a couple. Janna had thought that Jackie wouldn't be there this Friday, as Jackie had said earlier that week that she had to go to her cousin's wedding.

"Hey guys." Jackie said as she rode up to them, noticing that their hands were intertwined but not mentioning it, not wanting to embarrass her friend.

"Oh." Janna said, surprised, "Jackie, I didn't expect you to be here." Janna forced herself to not panic.

"Yeah, the wedding got pushed back to next week, so I figured I'd just chill today." Jackie nodded to the boards that Janna and Marco were carrying were both carrying, "I didn't know that you skated Diaz."

Marco blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not that good, but Janna invited me and I figured why not."

"Cool!" Jackie smiled at them both, "Well, don't let me keep you from your date, good luck!" Janna skated off back into the bowl with a half a dozen other people.

Janna blushed and Marco looked at her, confused, "What did she mean by that, we aren't on a date."

Janna stared at him for a moment, before shaking their intertwined hands. Marco looked down, surprised, "Oh, yeah, I guess that might do it." He let go of Janna's hand, feeling awkward that he hadn't noticed that they were holding hands in the first place.

Janna made a face and aggressively grabbed Marco's hand, "I think you've forgotten who's in charge here." She said, "Or have you forgotten our deal? You are mine until Sunday at midnight, and if I want to hold your hand I'm going to do it."

Marco looked at her, surprised. He had forgotten the deal. He hadn't thought of the fact that he was being forced into these situations since Monday. Marco wondered at the fact that he could forget such a simple fact. Perhaps it was because he had been having so much fun during the week, and Janna hadn't asked him to do anything that he wouldn't have done if he didn't have to. After those first two days things had been far tamer than he had anticipated.

"C'mon, I don't want to skate anymore." Janna practically dragged Marco away from the park, not noticing Jackie's confused look. Janna knew now that she needed to confess properly to Marco by the end of Saturday. She had been debating it since Monday. She knew that Marco knew that she liked him, but he hadn't said anything about it and she had been to scared of his answer to ask.

She didn't bother riding her skateboard, as it would have been too hard to keep a hold of his hand while doing so. Instead she kept his hand in an almost painful grip as she walked, practically stomped, down the street.

"Janna, what's wrong?" Marco asked.

Janna didn't answer as she wound her way through the smaller side streets that surrounded the park. She needed a place for them to be alone. Preferably a place with a bed. Star had mentioned that she could open pocket dimensions with her scissors, but Star had her scissors. Did she have a spare pair? Janna couldn't remember, her temper was too wild right now, going over how Marco had looked at Jackie.

They went to Marco's house. His father was out delivering a sculpture to a customer, but his mother was home, cleaning up Rafael's studio before he got back, as he always found new inspiration in the lives of others.

She probably noticed them come in and assumed that Marco was home. That or she vigorously ignored that there were two sets of footsteps going upstairs. Marco knew his mother was all for freedom and independence, but allowing him to take someone up to his room without first checking to make sure that everything was on the up and up was unusual for her. Did Janna say or do something to his mother? No, she couldn't have.

Instead of pulling him into his own room Janna surprised him by opening the door to Star's room and walking in without a care. A thought struck Marco, "You aren't going to try to steal the book, are you?"

Janna scoffed, "No, I'm just going to see if Star has any spare scissors lying around."

Before Marco could protest that it was dangerous to play with dimensional scissors Star's mirror started ringing. Marco looked at the mirror and saw that it said Star on the surface. Star must be calling her own mirror from Mewni, but why?

Stepping up the the large device Marco pressed the gem on the right side like Star did whenever she interacted with it. The picture switched to Star standing in a bedroom that was fairly similar to the one that Marco was in. Star looked a bit frazzled, but still cheerful.

"Hey Star." Marco said, waving to his friend, "What's up?"

"Not much on my end." Star said nonchalantly, "But what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh, well, you see..." Marco muttered, flustered.

"Yo, Star, where do you keep your spare pair of dimensional scissors?" Janna yelled from under Star's bed, her legs poking out like she's the wicked witch of the east.

Star took a moment to think about this before saying, "In my underwear drawer, I think? Maybe in the sock drawer?"

Marco sputtered, "You're just going to let Janna get a hold of interdimensional scissors? Do you have any idea what she'll do with those?"

Star smirked and winked at someone behind Marco, "Oh, I think I know exactly what she's going to do with them. Have fun~." Star singsonged before the line cut out.

Marco didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to know what the madwoman known as Janna was doing behind him, but unfourtunatly for him once the line went dead the mirror turned back into a regular mirror, and Marco could see Janna as she stepped up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his chest.

He shivered as he felt her stand on her tippy toes and whisper in his ear, "Marco, I'm about to do something I'll probably regret... Could you hold still for a minute?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should run or fight. Probably both. He just nodded, entranced and confused by the tone of voice Janna was using. Sultry, but with a tremble, like she was scared. Marco didn't like that. He hated when people got emotional around him. Made him feel responsible for helping them.

Janna paced around the room, trying to get her head together. She couldn't just pull Marco into a pocket dimension and screw his brains out, much as she wanted to. Who knows how that would affect him, and their budding relationship. Janna bit down on the scissors hard, hurting her teeth as she thought.

Marco watched from his vantage looking into the mirror.

She needed a clincher, something to push Marco hard into her arms. There was a way. Star had told her about it, but it was dangerous. Janna sat on Star's bed and met Marco's eyes. She decided, it was worth it, besides, it's not like it would hurt any worse than if he rejected her anyways.

But Janna just sat there. Star had been very clear that what she was about to do should only be done if you absolutely trusted the person you were going to do it with. It was more intimate than sex, more dangerous than Russian roulette, and only about half the people who ever did it came away unscathed.

But Janna had one day. She had what was left of today, and Saturday, that was it, and Marco just stood there, giving her this stupid look. She wanted to hate him for being so oblivious for so long, but she couldn't. It's not like she was clear about what she wanted.

Janna took in a deep breath and stood. She flipped the scissors in her hands and deftly opened the portal, concentrating on where she wanted it to go. She tried to give Marco one of her smug grins and said, "C'mon slave boy, let's go have some fun." She jumped into the portal.

Marco stared at the portal that Janna had just jumped through for a moment before he kicked himself and ran after her, tumbling through the portal after her.

The pair landed on a beach of pure white sand and the portal closed behind them. As they stood and looked around they were awed at the sight. White, slightly glittering granuals ran in a near flat plane to their north and south. To the west it rose into sparkling hills of opal, ivory, and bone white. The sky in prefect contrast is an inky black with barely noticeable swirls of deep indigo and violet. Shining like pin pricks in the void are stars tinged with blue, red, green, and a thousand shades that they couldn't think of names for.

To the east and equally inky sea of oil laps calmly at the beach, and standing front and center, right at the edge of the water, is a tall gray tower of stone blocks. Windowless, doorless, silent.

Janna's hands come up to clutch at her shirt above her heart as she gazes in wonder at the beauty surrounding her. After several silent moments Marco's voice shatters the stillness, "Where are we?"

Janna's heart pounds harder in her chest, his voice is melodic, like a half heard song. She looks at him and his olive skin nearly glows in the starlight, his chocolate eyes deep pools that she could drown in. Janna swallows, her mouth dry and tries to speak, but only a squeak escapes her lips.

"Janna?" Marco asks, touching her elbow, "Are you ok?"

Janna gently grips Marco's sleeves and pulls him closer to her, standing again on her tip toes to bring her face closer to his perfect visage. She want' to kiss him, so badly that it hurt, his look of concern turns to one of confusion. "Janna?" He asks again, more urgently.

"If... If... If." Janna says, over and over, trying to get the words out, trying to communicate with this god, this angel, this Adonis in front of her.

"Janna!" Marco says urgently and shakes her gently, "Snap out of it!"

Janna shakes her head and looks away from Marco. Star didn't tell her that his would happen. But Marco seemed unaffected by whatever was affecting Janna. Maybe it was because of where they were. She needed a place to calm down, somewhere where Marco looked normal.

The sound of a door opening made the pair look over at the tower. A door that had previously not been there had opened, and a warm firelight glow flickered out into the night.

"Ok, that's creepy, Janna, get us out of here, whatever you wanted to show me we can see when the weird building isn't trying to eat us."

Janna took one look at Marco, thought about going home and what that would mean, tried and failed to say something again, and bolted for the open door. Marco, being Marco, stared after her for a second, and then bolted after her. Janna was surprisingly quick for a girl her height and beat him to the door, but didn't shut it behind her. Marco rolled in and stuck close to the floor, scanning the room for threats.

The door slammed shut behind them. Marco expected it to disappear next, but it didn't. After making sure the room contained only himself and Janna he did the obvious thing and tried the door. It opened easily onto the sandy beach. Marco left the door open and turned back toward Janna, who was standing near the center of the circular room and looking around awed.

The room was nice, Marco would give it that. It was mostly dark wood, painted plaster, and tasteful silver and green accents. It was a comfy seating area with several high backed and overstuffed chairs sitting around a central fireplace.

Across from the front door there was a second door, presumably out the other side of the tower. Janna finished gaping at the room and turned a bright smile onto Marco. "Welcome to me." She said, gesturing around at the tower.

Marco looked skeptical, "I don't get the feeling you mean that in a metaphorical sense, do you?"

Janna shook her head and flopped into one of the overstuffed chairs, beaming like a little girl who just got a puppy. She felt incredibly. This was her domain. She could do anything she wanted here. Just by thinking it there was a kettle on top of the glassed in fireplace with two mugs sitting next to it, already filled with her favorite hot chocolate powder. Another thought and one of the chairs scooped up Marco and slid him around next to her, their chairs fusing into a single high backed love seat.

Janna grinned into Marco's confused face as she took his arm, all her previously lost confidence returning like a barrel filled with rainwater. Janna gestured excitedly to the entire room, "All this is me!" She exclaimed, knowing deep in her bones that what she said was true. This place was her in the realest sense.

Marco looked around the room again, and he could see what she was saying. The room sort of reflected who she was. Her humor, her sense of style, her weird macabre sensibilities, but it was also warm and pleasant. "O... K." He said slowly, not understanding what Janna was expecting.

Janna looked at him like he was an idiot, and gestured around, "Well, what do you think?"

"It... suits you?" Janna made a face at him, and the kettle began squealing as it boiled. Marco quickly pulled it off the element set into the top of the fireplace casing and poured them both a mug of hot chocolate. He handed her the one that was obviously hers, because it was shaped like a skull, and sat back in the love seat. "I don't know what you expect me to say. To be honest I don't know what you were expecting from this week at all.

"At first I was afraid that you'd make me do strange things but other than that one time it's been pretty normal. Actually, it's reminded me of when we hung out more back in grade school. To be honest it's been nice, and it's reminded me why we have always been friends." Marco smiled at Janna, who had kicked off her combat boots and brought her feet underneath her.

"But then that thing with the massage happened and things got all weird and I got all confused and I don't know how I feel about... this." He gestured at the small space between them. "Janna, you... You like me right? I'm not getting my signals crossed or something right?" He looked pleadingly at her. Neither of them were sure if he was pleading for her to say that he was wrong or right.

Janna laughed. It was either that or cry so she laughed. "Such an idiot." She muttered under he breath, blowing on the steaming cup of hot chocolate. Then she looked up into his eyes, hers glistening with the unshed tears, "I love you Marco... I've loved you for nearly three years now." She smiled sadly, "Thanks for noticing, safe kid."

Marco pressed his lips together and looked away. He had been laser focused on Jackie for nearly a decade. He hadn't had time to consider other girls except in his fantasies. Janna had always flirted with everything and everyone, so he'd never noticed when her flirting had turned serious. Maybe he wouldn't have even if he had been paying attention. "Oh." He said into the silence.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Janna said, "You don't love me back, do you?"

Marco looked at her sadly, "I'm not sure... Maybe? I need some time to process everything."

Janna nodded, looking downcast. The fire guttered and went out, leaving the room lit only by the soft orange glow of the embers dying.

Marco took Janna's mug and set them both on the fireplace and wrapped his arms around the slim girl, "That's not a no, Janna." He whispered in her ear, "I like you. I, I think you're pretty. We have fun together, and I like your company. I just... I'm just not sure if there's anything more than that."

Janna looked up at him, suddenly angry, "Of course there's more than that you ass." She practically shouted in his face, "I haven't been doing all this cutsey couples shit by myself you know!" Janna yanked herself up by his shirt collar, "I wasn't holding my own damn hand, I wasn't forcing you to put your arm around me, I wasn't telling you to introduce us as a couple, or to whisper sweet bullshit in my ear!" Janna pushed the idiot so that his back was pressed against the love seat and she was practically on top of him.

"I'm not the one who's smile make me get butterflies in my stomach. I'm not the one with eyes that I can drown in. You were there! You were doing all of that! You weren't just some bystander looking on! You fucking participated and you gods damned well _loved_ it!" Janna was almost crying, but she held it back, she wouldn't show weakness.

"You want to think? Think about this!" She pulled him to her and slammed her mouth down on his so hard that their teeth clicked together. When he tried to push her off she grabbed his hands and yanked them up and behind him, willing the love seat to hold him down as she ravaged his mouth. For the first three seconds he resisted, but she shoved her fingers into his hair and pulled until he relented.

As Marco relaxed, realizing that he wasn't getting out of this without putting in enough effort to actually hurt Janna he figured he might as well enjoy it, and kissed her back, hard enough to show his displeasure at having this intimacy forced on him.

Janna, not one to be outdone, pressed back harder, nipping his lip hard enough to make him say 'ouch' into her mouth and jamming her tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his. It's not the kind of kiss most people want as the start of a relationship, filled with anger, simmering resentment, coated liberally with sexual tension, and technically against the will of one of the participants, but Janna was determined that even if he said he hated her he would never forget her.

Really she was tempted to rip his clothing off and take him right there, but even in her half enraged state she wouldn't take things that far. After several long minutes of furious kissing Janna ran out of energy and stopped moving. For a moment Marco thought that he had gained the upper hand and attempted to keep wrestling with her, but he quickly realized the she had stopped and pulled back enough to separate their lips.

They looked into each others eyes. Both angry, both scared, both hurt. Marco had tears at the corners of his eyes, Janna had slowly drying tracks down her cheeks. Both their lips were sore, puffy, and Marco's had split. Marco was also sporting a painfully hard erection that was pressed quite firmly into Janna's not entirely dry nethers. They were breathing hard and swallowing the saliva that had accumulated and transferred between them.

It took another minute before their hearbeats had calmed to the point where they were able to speak again. Marco said, "Yeah... I was there. I guess I didn't realize what I was doing... I just did it. But you... You asked me to, told me to, wasn't this whole thing because of the book?" Marco recalled.

Janna looked at him like he was an idiot, "No... No, it wasn't. I don't care about the book, Star said I could look at it whenever I wanted a long time ago, this was always about you, about making you finally see that I'm here, and I've been here the entire time."

Marco looked shocked, "But... Then what have I been doing this for?"

A shadow of Janna's smug grin came back, "You got played Diaz. I wanted some time with you, some time to show you how I feel." She chuckled, "Star helped."

Now it was Marco's turn to get angry, "You tricked me! You tricked me into being your servant for a whole week!"

"Yeah." Janna nodded, "What else was I supposed to do, come to you and confess that I'd been in love with you for years and beg you to just give up on Jackie because, what, I'm the better girl? Fuck me Marco, I'm not. I know that. You would have turned me down in an instant. I just wanted my chance, y'know. I just wanted a chance for me to be happy, and maybe that's selfish, but it's no more selfish than never noticing that someone I've been friends with for years is in love with me. I wasn't exactly subtle about it Marco."

"That's not fair, I was distracted." Marco tried to reason.

"Yeah, you were, so Star and I came up with a plan. I get you for a whole week, all to myself, and if things work out then things work out, and if they don't at least I know I got a fair shot." Janna shrugged, finally sitting back off of Marco and into her own seat.

Marco sat and thought for a moment. He was still angry at Star and Janna for tricking him, but Janna did have a point. He'd been laser focused on Jackie practically since the first day he'd seen her, there just hadn't been any room for anyone else. He considered the last week. He'd never thought about how after that first kind of date that he'd defaulted to acting like Janna's boyfriend. It just came naturally to him, to hold her, to tousle her hair, to smile at her when she smiled at him, to wink knowingly back when she did it. Certainly, she had almost always started it, by holding his hand or grabbing his elbow, but she was right, she never told him to reciprocate. She never asked that he continue the ruse of them being together. Marco had just done it.

Marco signed, "I just don't know Janna. It's been fun, but I just don't know. I still have feelings for Jackie, that's not going away even if I do have feelings for you too now. Confused feelings, but I'm not going to tell you that they're not there.

"I just need to think about it. Really, truly, think about everything that's happened and how I feel about all this, ok? Just give me some time."

Janna snorted, "How much time Diaz? Am I going to have to wait another three years for an answer?"

"No! No." Marco looked at her, abashed, "I'll tell you soon, by the end of next week at the latest.

Janna grinned at him, "Next Saturday you say? A date you say? You're paying this time you say?"

Marco sighed, "Yeah, ok, a date. A proper date, you and me, next Saturday." Marco said slowly, nodding as if that made the words more true.

Janna smiled. A bit sadly and quite a bit happily. She'd get an answer, at least. A proper answer. Janna leaned toward Marco and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He returned the gesture in full force, using his considerable strength to squeeze the life out of her as he crushed her to him. Janna didn't mind that much, snuggling into his chest. When they released each other Janna didn't pull back that far. Just enough to gaze into those chocolate pools.

"I love you, Marco Diaz." She said softly, and gently kissed him on the lips. Marco returned the gentle kiss, and when they parted they were more red faced than when they had been shouting at each other.

Marco coughed, "I think now would probably be a good time to go home."

Janna nodded, looking away from the boy, and grabbing the scissors out of her jacket pocket, "Yeah."

They didn't say anything once they got back. Janna put the scissors back in Star's dresser and jumped out the window so fast that Marco thought she might almost be running away from him and the awkward situation. Marco checked, but she had landed past the cactus patch and was racing down the street.

Marco walked back to his room and sat down. He really needed to think.

That Saturday wasn't spent doing much of anything. He practiced his karate, helped his dad out weeding the back yard, and bummed around the house, alternately thinking very hard about a certain black haired girl and doing his best not to think about her.

After dinner Star returned from Mewni and Marco had some choice words for her, like 'asinine' and 'scheming' and 'thanks'. Star took it in stride and squealed when he revealed that he would be taking Janna out on a date next Saturday, though there was less squealing when he said that he hadn't decided yet if he really wanted to date Janna long term.

Then Star had some choice words for him, like 'indecisive', 'insensitive', and 'wasting all my hard work', but Star left him to his thoughts, knowing that trying to push him on this would only make it worse. It didn't stop her from teasing the crap out of him, and using his phone to have long conversations with Janna that she deleted before giving it back.

Then it was back to school, but it was different. Marco stopped waiting by his locker for Jackie every morning, thinking that it would be rude to Janna if he kept pining for the blonde girl while she was still waiting for her answer.

Classes were a bit harder, as he had some of them with Janna. He studiously kept his eyes on his paper, though they did meet eyes once and Janna smiled at him weakly, clearly feeling the anxiety of the situation as much as him.

He was able to 'relax' when he was with star, playing games and going on mini adventures during the week. She was his rock during this time, a constant, if always changing, but she was there for him when he needed her, and he found that he could think more clearly after relaxing for a few hours.

That is until she gave him a sly smile and asked if he was fussing over a certain mutual friend of theirs. She had no mercy in teasing him about how she knew that he would choose Janna in the end, and wasted no time in listing all the things about Janna that made her perfect for him, though it mostly came down to the fact that Janna was a good yin to his yang.

Marco pointed out that Star also fit that role pretty well, but Star laughed and said that he was cute, but he was no Oskar. Marco chuckled, he could certainly agree there.

The anxiety slowly built over the week. By the end he thought that even if he said no and Janna killed him for it it would be better than the building tension that was tying him in knots.

Friday dragged on like the day would last forever. Marco was so on edge that even Star couldn't get him to calm down. He didn't sleep that night either, not until exhaustion pulled him under near six in the morning. He awoke feeling that he needed another full day of sleep but when he looked at his clock it was nearly one in the afternoon.

He'd come to a decision last night, sometime in the half awake wonderland that had been his mind. It should have put him at ease, at least he knew what he wanted, but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach or the twitching from his face as he paced in his bedroom. It was all going to be fine, nothing bad would happen. They were just going to talk, eat, and talk about dating like civilized people.

When six o'clock rolled around he wasn't ready. He had dressed casually, as they weren't going anywhere fancy, just a local restaurant that Janna liked. He grabbed some cash out of his savings, grabbed his phone, and had his mom drop him off out front of the building. She of course was in love with the idea that her son was on a date and told him that if he came home late to be quiet.

Her implications left him sweating. He complained that she shouldn't be encouraging her teenage son to stay out and make bad decisions. She responded with a story of some of the bad decisions she'd made as a kid his age. He determinedly didn't think about it.

Janna showed up moments later, walking down the street. She had changed her usual outfit and was instead wearing a strapless black dress that clung to her small chest and flowed down to her knees. She was carrying a small, jolly roger purse and was wearing black heels that made her nearly as tall as him. She also had on red and black stripped stockings, which drew Marco's attention to the fact that she had very nice legs indeed.

They stood there nervously for a few moments, not looking at each other, Marco stuffing his hands into his pockets, Janna tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. A couple of older guys walked out of the restaurant, talking and laughing loudly, jolting them out of their awkward silence and Marco thanked the guy holding the door open for them to go in as the pair ducked inside.

The guy at the podium asked, "For two?"

Marco nodded and the man grabbed two menus and took them to a booth in the back, "I'll be right back for your drink order." And the man left them alone.

After a moment Marco said, "So... Is this awkward or what?"

Janna nodded, "You have no idea."

Marco chuckled, "I think I do."

Janna looked up at him for a moment, then back down at her menu, "Yeah, I guess."

They lapsed into silence, only speaking to order. Occasionally one or the other would look up, meet the eyes of the other person, and they would both look away. Star quietly squealed to herself from across the room, watching the two with intensity as all her hard work started paying off.

They had no idea how adorable they both were.

They tried to make small talk. Weather, sports, the usual, but they could never keep it going for long as one or the other trailed off or awkwardly stopped half way through a sentence. When their plates were cleared away and they were left with the bill they just stared at it for a moment before Marco went to pick it up.

Janna's hand fell on top of his. They stayed like that, and looked into each others eyes. "If you're trying to let me down gently you're doing a terrible job." Janna said, too matter of factly.

"No, no." Marco quickly said, "I'm not doing that, nope, no."

Janna looked at him skeptically, "So you aren't letting me down?"

"Don't say it like that, you're making me feel bad."

"So you are?"

"No. No, just let me explain." Marco pleaded.

"What's there to explain, it's just a yes or no Marco, it's not rocket science." Janna said, irked.

Marco looked away and then back, "It's more complicated than that."

"No it isn't." Janna said in an exasperated tone.

"It is, there's stuff, and things."

"Oh? Well, stuff and things are very important, we all know that." Sarcasm, cute, coming from her lips.

"No, just, just let me explain, ok? Wait until I'm done."

Janna scoffed, "Marco Diaz, can't even say he doesn't want to date a girl without dragging it out into a speech."

"I'm not... Just stop. Just stop for a minute and listen." Janna gave him a look, "No, listen to me Janna, because this is important." Janna frowned but nodded.

"I've been pining for Jackie," Janna opened her mouth but Marco gave her a look, "I've been _pining_ for Jackie for nearly ten years, and that's not just going to go away. _But_ , but I haven't gotten anywhere with her and maybe, maybe it's because I was always scared that the girl in my head wasn't the real person, and maybe it's just because I'm a coward, but I've still been doing it, still crushing after this girl for nearly a decade and that's the kind of thing that leaves a mark.

"And then you come around and say that you like me and that's cool, I guess, because I know what it's like to crush after someone who doesn't get it and I know that we've been friends for so long that something like that wouldn't ruin it or whatever but then I think about it and I'm like, woah, Janna's been crushing on _me_. Not some goth guy or weird chick, just me.

And I'm just left feeling... Inadequate. I'm a coward Janna, I haven't been able to confess to the one girl I've ever thought of and suddenly one of my best friends, someone I like and admire and yes, weirds the crap out of me sometimes says that she wants to date me, of all people, and that scares me Janna. That freaks me out, hardcore."

Marco ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and smiling weakly, "I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. Hell, I don't know how to be a good friend sometimes. I'm so preoccupied trying to make sure that everything goes to plan, that everything is alright, that everyone is safe and I just spend so much time worrying about school and karate and my parents and my friends and it's like, where do I even fit a girlfriend into all of that?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wasn't prepared to even consider what you were offering. I thought about it and I just couldn't picture it. No, don't give me that look, I'm not rejecting you. Sit down, I'm not done." Janna seated herself back down and crossed her arms. "I couldn't picture it Janna, and that's a problem, because if I couldn't picture one of my closest friends being something more, then how was I going to ever get a girlfriend?" Marco laughed at himself, "Never. I wouldn't have been alone or anything, but I came to the conclusion that I hadn't left any room in my life for the love that I had wanted for so long.

I don't... love you Janna... But I think that I might, if I give it a chance, and I want to take that chance. I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to be my girlfriend. Not as a substitute for Jackie, not to prove to myself that I can have one, nothing like that. I like you Janna, I always have. You're cute and kind and pretty and a complete goofball and you go way to far with your pranks sometimes but you're a good person, and I like you, and I want to be with you, because I think I might need someone.

"Not just right now, or for a year. I want someone to be with me, for me, for a long, long time. I want to be loved, Janna, and I want to love someone. I want to have someone I can trust, with everything, and I think that you can, that you should, be that person. I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

Janna had tears in her eyes, and her voice was shakey, "You just had to say yes you idiot." Her hand gripped his harder.

Marco smiled, "Yes, Janna, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend, if you'll have me."

Janna smiled as wide as the ocean and literally jumped over the table, tackling Marco in his chair, kissing him all over his face and repeating, "Yes, yes yes," In his ears. They would have been the center of attention is Star hadn't shouted "Woo!" From the other side of the restaurant and started doing a dance on the table. After Marco paid for both their bills they were kindly shown out and asked that they not return until they'd learned some decorum. But the waiter was smiling and Marco figured they wouldn't be turned away if they came back.

Star and Janna squealed and high-fived and hugged liked they had just won a lottery and Marco looked on with a smile as his best friend and his new girlfriend celebrated essentially getting him a girlfriend. Needless to say he wasn't that mad that they had planned the whole thing. It's not like he didn't have a say in it or anything, and besides he got a cute little tornado out of it, so he was happy. He was doubly happy when Janna pulled away from Star to give him a big, long, and surprisingly tongue filled kiss.

"We need to celebrate!" Star screamed, opened a portal, and dragged Marco and Janna through into a dim, smokey club that Marco recognized as a place that they were most certainly not supposed to be.

"Star! What are you doing?" Marco pleaded to his friend.

"Having fun Marco! Loosen up!" Star began dancing on the strobing floor and was quickly swallowed into the throng of undulating bodies.

Janna smiled up at her new boyfriend and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, I need to blow off some steam, let's party!"

And Marco was dragged into another night of insanity. He danced with Janna, then Star, then watched them dance, then they all danced together. At some point a group of goth kids a little older than them joined them. Someone ordered drinks, Star got sloshed, Janna got tipsy, and they managed to pressure Marco into taking a couple of shots. Then they all danced some more. At some point someone poured green goo all over Star and she gleefully got it all over everyone around her.

By the end of the night they were sweaty, gooey, and tipsy. Well, except for Star who was completely out of it. It took them five tries before the portal opened into Star's bedroom and the trio stepped through. Janna and Marco practically carrying Star's near unconscious body through and dumped her onto her bed.

The pair stumbled out of Star's room and into the bathroom. Marco to brush his teeth and Janna stripping her clothing and jumping into the shower. After Marco had rinsed out his mouth he saw Janna poking her head out of the shower and smiling at him. He smiled at her and tried, with his addled brain, not to think about the fact that he had a naked girl in his bathroom.

Then Janna had to screw it up and flash him with the shower curtain, making Marco stare in shock. Janna grinned at him and curled her finger at him, indicating that he should join her in the shower.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Janna." Marco said quietly, even as his biology told him that it would be a very, very good idea.

"C'mon, Marco, what's the worst that could happen, you enjoy yourself too much?" Janna giggled from the shower, "Just get in here you big doof, before I use up all the hot water."

Marco sighed, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was teenage hormones, or maybe he just wanted to shower naked with Janna, but he stripped his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower with her. She had her back to him as the scrubbed down her front with one of his loofahs. Marco gingerly reached out and traced a line down her back with his hand, feeling the soft skin of her back.

Janna shivered. She hadn't actually expected Marco to take her invitation, and now that he was here she didn't know what to do, so she just kept washing herself. When Marco's hands began tracing lines on her back she shivered, enjoying the sensation but too shy to say so.

Marco stepped forward and reached around Janna, grabbing the loofah. He whispered in her ear, "I'll do your back if you do mine." Janna nodded, feeling her face go red.

Marco was feeling the same way, admiring how daring he was being. He gently scrubbed at Janna's back, coating her in a layer of suds.

"I'm not going to break Marco, go harder."

"That sounded dirty." Marco said without thinking, and Janna turned to him, revealing her full, very naked, front to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want it to be dirty?"

Marco laughed uncomfortably, "Uh, maybe?"

Janna grinned at him, her eyes darting down to his very erect manhood, "I'd say that's a yes." She grinned smugly, confident that he found her attractive, at least.

"May-uah!" Marco jumped as Janna pressed herself into him, rubbing her small breasts against him and stimulating his very hard dick with her pubic hair. She was shaking all over from nerves but pressed on.

"I." Janna began rubbing her body up and down Marco's, "Think." She stood on her tip toes, bringing her face up near his, "That you," She kissed him once, "Need to be more honest with me." She slid back down him, dragging her wet, soapy body down his.

Marco whimpered in pleasure, overwhelmed by the onslaught of feeling coming from his body. Janna giggled at the cute sounds he was making and continued her ministrations, gently rubbing herself against him. She was psyching herself up for actually touching Marco with her hands when he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"I, uh, I'm sorta..." Marco looked at Janna, pleading. Janna licked her lips and reached down between them and gently grasped Marco's cock in her hands. "Ah, don't."

Janna stilled herself. She'd seen porn, knew what she was supposed to do, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to do it. This was all going so fast, and she didn't want to push Marco into sex before he was ready. Was she even ready?

But she was fascinated with the feeling of Marco's anatomy in her hand. It was hard, but with some resistance, like hard rubber that you could still bend. She squeezed it gently and Marco groaned into her ear, "Janna, please." She didn't know what he was begging for but she loved it, and squeezed again. She bit her lip at the breath that hissed out of him.

She stroked downward and Marco moaned. She stroked up and he whispered her name. She loved it. She began stroking him up and down slowly, feeling every inch of him as he writhed in her hand. It was less than a minute of constant, slow strokes before Marco said, "Janna, I'm going to cum." Janna kept stroking, staring down at the organ, curious at what it would look like when it released it's load.

Marco twitched in her hand and began letting out a long, low moan and then a wad of white, viscous goo shot from the tip of his penis with such force that it hit her in the nose, forcing her to close her eyes and miss the rest and he covered both their stomachs and her hand in the creamy white goo.

She stopped stroking and blinked a few times, then looked up at Marco who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Janna smiled at the boy, feeling that this was another milestone, another step to making him all hers. She felt the nervousness lessen as she washed Marco's spunk off her and he recovered.

"Wow." Marco said. Janna agreed. She didn't expect Marco to hug her from behind, but she enjoyed it, the feel of his tall, wet body pressed into her back, his strong arms wrapped around her.

"So, I did good?" She asked with a smile.

"You did amazingly. I kinda feel like I should repay the favor." Marco's voice was also more relaxed.

"Oh? Does my little Marco want to explore my secret cavern?"

"Don't make it weird."

Janna giggled, "Ok, ok, here, I'll show you." Janna grabbed Marco's right hand and slowly led it down her stomach toward her nethers. She shivered as his coarse fingers ran through her pubic hair and she spread her legs to accommodate his large hand. His fingers began naturally pressing into the soft tissue of her outer labia and she grinned as he fumbled with them.

She put her hand over his and guided his middle finger to her clit, gently pressing his finger into her button and exhaling as a little pleasure ran up her spine. She leaned back into his and said, "Go to town down there, I don't mind."

Marco began exploring her folds, sliding his fingers in and around her. It was a bit of a weird experience, feeling something other than her own hand or one of her toys down there, but she liked it, especially when in his exploration he slid his finger up and around her love button, making her gasp.

Marco was focused on the new sensation of Janna's warm vagina, the slickness of it, and the layered folds of flesh. When Janna gasped he wasn't quite sure what he had done, but he explored a bit more and she did it again. Marco ran his finger around the area and Janna's breathing got heavier. Marco had read somewhere that rhythm and repetition were the key to good sexual relations, and so continued making a small circle with his middle finger.

Embarrassingly he was using the beat to space unicorn to keep him in tempo, but with that hand occupied he decided to use his left to explore some of Janna's other assets. Janna yelped when he plucked at her cute, pink nipple and Marco stopped for a moment in surprise. "Don't stop." Janna whined, and Marco returned to his ministrations.

He plucked at Janna's nipple again and she moaned out louder so he took the hardening pink nub between his fingers and squeezed, pulling it a bit. Janna moaned really loudly and Marco clapped his hand over her mouth, afraid that his parents might have heard. "Shhh." He said into her ear.

Janna pulled his hand away from her mouth, "It's not my fault, I have really sensitive nipples."

"Oh." Marco said, "Should I not?"

"You should, I'll keep quiet just don't stop what you're doing."

"Oh, ok." Marco said and conentrated on keeping his right middle finger moving in a small, circular motion while he pinch and pulled at Janna's small breasts. Janna moaned and bit her hand, but he could still hear her moans as she squirmed in his hand. She bucked into his palm several times before taking her hand out of her mouth.

"I need you inside me." She said breathlessly, "I need you inside me right now."

"I don't think-"

"Good." Janna said as she opened the shower curtain and stepped out, "Don't think, just lay right here." She said laying down a towel so that Marco's prone form wouldn't spread water all over the bathroom.

"Janna isn't this a bit fast?"

Janna licked her lips, her body trembling like a taut violin string, "Do you want to stop?"

She could tell by his erection that he didn't, but he confirmed it when he lay down atop the towel. Janna fished in her purse and pulled out something she thought she wouldn't need tonight. Marco looked astonished at the condom, then smacked himself in the forehead for not thinking of it himself.

Janna grinned at him and tore open the package. She walked over to Marco and knelt next to his erect cock, fiddling with the condom so that it would unroll properly. Following the instructions that she had looked at earlier that day she unrolled the rubber down his shaft to his balls before straddling him.

"Janna, if you're not sure about this..." Marco trailed off.

"Marco." Janna said softly, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions, so if you don't have any objections I'm going to put this monster inside of me."

Marco stared at her, "Don't call it that." He whined.

"What should I call it?" Janna asked coyly as she rubbed herself on him, "Marco Jr.? The purple helmeted warrior of love? My Mexican meat stick? I'm curious now Marco, what should I call this thing that I'm going to be giving my virginity to?"

Marco sighed at the manic grin that Janna was giving him, "Janna." He whined, "This is definitely not the time or place."

Janna began rolling her hips, grinding her wet pussy into the dick in question, and found that she liked teasing the boy sexually far more than she had while their clothes were on. "I think this is the perfect time and place, I mean, when else am I going to have you pinned down, at my mercy?"

Marco frowned at her, then brought his hands up and pinched her nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. Janna moaned and bucked her hips against him harder.

"Not fair." She moaned as Marco's continued onslaught made her gasp and fall onto his chest.

"All is fair in love and war Janna." Marco grinned, "And I like winning." Janna panted against his chest and reached down to grasp his sheathed cock. She positioned it at her entrance and looked Marco in the eye.

"I like winning too." She said as she slowly bore down on in, letting it slide into her inch by inch until he bottomed out inside her. She took a moment to feel just how full she was with him. Marco had closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the towel in pleasure. Janna was tempted to just stay there, but Marco rolled his hips, shifting himself inside of her and she moaned and rolled her hips back into him, shifting him more.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, rolling their hips into each other, enjoying the new sensations. Janna eventually pressed her hands against Marco's chest and lifted herself up to sit on his lap, pushing him in even deeper than she had thought he could go. She moaned and pressed a hand to her pubic bone, almost as if to hold him inside of her.

From this angle when she rolled her hips the tip of him inside of her scraped against a more sensitive spot, so she undulated on top of him faster and faster, using her hands to brace against his chest. Marco's hand came up and gripped her hips and he rolled his hips in time with hers, pulling himself slightly out of her before slamming back in, causing her to gasp.

Several minutes and she could tell that he was getting close, but she was going to get off if it was the last thing she did so she brought her left hand up to her breast and pinched and rolled it just the way she liked while her right hand slid between them to rub at her clit. Her moans grew more intense as she felt her climax begin approaching.

Marco's thrusts were becoming erratic as he drew closer and he didn't have the breath to tell her when he was close. After a few more thrusts he plunged deep into her and she felt his cock twitch inside of her several times. She redoubled her efforts to get herself off and just as he was beginning to come down from his euphoric high she pushed herself over the edge.

She fell forward, his cock falling out of her as her hips convulsed and she bit into his shoulder as his arms came around her as she moaned into him, her climax lasting several long seconds. With one last shudder her body relaxed on top of his, sore and tired, spent and satiated.

Marco rubbed her back and she cuddled into him, "I'm going to go to sleep now." She said matter of factly. Marco didn't argue, but he did roll her off of him and onto the floor. She protested but he patted her head and stood up on shaky legs. He stumbled over to the shower and turned it off. Then he stumbled over to Janna and picked her up off the floor.

He walked slowly and carefully to his room, to his bed, and set Janna down into his blankets. She curled there while he shut the lights off and crawled in next to her. She cuddled up next to him, her body still damp with water and sweat, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Marco."

"I love you too Janna."

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Boy that was a long one! But it's finally out! All your hopes and dreams have been answered! Heck, I might just compile this into it's own story and post it separately, it deserves it.
> 
> Sirkylelenn, I give you the completion of your request.
> 
> Fereality I hope that this sways you to the side of the Janco, for we are few, but we are passionate!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and if you have suggestions please leave a review! Next up is a Queen Butterfly / Toffee piece but if you act now one of your secret fantasies could be on this page! Act now, request today!


	18. Oneshot: My Dad the Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Star is Toffee's daughter AU, overprotective monster father

It hadn't been easy for Moon, being a single parent, but with the unquestioned loyalty of the royal guard, and the plethora of tutors and nannies that she had hired to help her, it made raising her daughter much easier. It didn't help that he daughter took after her more than she had hoped.

Rambunctious, rebellious, bloodthirsty, she reminded Moon too much of how she had run rampant through the kingdom and the consequences of her behavior. On more than one occasion she had almost caused a war, almost gotten herself and her friends killed. She would not put her only daughter through that pain.

It would be worse for Star, being a bastard princess, which is why, when she turned fourteen Moon sent her to a dimension that the magical realms had little to do with.

But of course it didn't last. Not six months later Moon got word that Ludo had gained a new ally, Toffee. She attempted to call Star, but Star wasn't answering. Fearing the worst Moon summoned her power and blinked through reality to where her daughter was.

Nearly an hour prior to this and several miles to the north east, Marco was sitting inside the crystal box, staring up at the lizard man that was getting on his nerves.

"Actually, I'm totally full. But if you're hungry, I'm a great cook. So why don't you let me out of this chair and I'll give you a taste." Marco threatens.

"Ok." Toffee presses a button and the restraints slide back from Marco's wrists. Launching himself at the lizard man Marco slams his hand directly into a mirror image of the creature. Looking behind him Marco say, confused, "There's two of you?"

"Not quite." Toffee says, "You say that many people have tried to get the wand? Who?"

"Hiya!" Marco shouts and he attempts to jump kick the monster. Toffee sidesteps easily.

"Really, I'm curious. I thought Ludo was the only one, am I wrong?"

"I'm not saying anything to you!" Marco tries to sweep Toffee's legs out from under him. Toffee steps back, out of the cage.

"You will answer my questions or things will become very unpleasant for you." They crystal door slides shut, trapping Marco in the cage alone.

"I'm not saying anything!" He shouts defiantly.

Toffee sighs and pushes a button on the remote. Nothing happens for a minute.

"What's that supposed to do, summon your goons to beat me up?" Marco says defiantly.

"Nothing so crude, my dear boy. Right now that chamber is filling with a very special gas. It will make you speak the truth, and it will suffocate you."

"What..." Marco began sweating.

"You should be starting to feel out of breath already. Talk boy, and I'll give you some fresh air."

Marco started to panic, "You can't do that, that's torture!"

"Tell me what I want to know."

Marco glanced around. No one was coming to his aid. His breath was short, his sight fuzzy. "I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"Good." Toffee sat down in his chair, shooing the fly and his stack of pillows away. "Who else has come after the wand?"

"No one, just Ludo!" Marco said quickly, eyes still darting for some escape.

"I see, then you were lying earlier?"

"Yes, yes, please, I can't breath!"

"I still have more questions, answer them fast, I'd say you only have a minute or two of air. What is your relation to the princess?"

"I'm her friend! I just show her around school and stuff and make sure she doesn't get in trouble!"

"You aren't lovers?" Toffee asks, his eyes piercing Marco's.

"No, nothing like that! We're just friends!"

"So you don't have any romantic interest in her?"

"No, none?"

"Why? Is she not good enough for you?"

"What? No! She's great, she's just, I don't know..." Marco trailed off as he heard a familiar, feral screech as Star charged into the room, blasting monsters out of her way. Marco grinned, "Oh, you're going to get it now!"

Toffee seemed unconcerned even as Star's magic blast sent him to the ground. Star fired severl attacks into Marco's crystal cage, each failing to even crack it.

Drawing on all her energy she summoned a giant beam and fired it at the cage, releasing her friend in a shower or crystal dust. Marco and Star smiled at each other for a moment before the cage reformed itself around Marco.

Star furrowed her brow and began charging her wand for another attack.

"It's no use, that cage is twice as strong now. Toffee said, standing, his left arm blown clean off. With an effort a new one sprouted from the stump and he picked up the remote as Star darted toward him, jumping on the table and pointing her wand at him. He pressed a button and the cage began getting smaller. "Ah, ah, ah, don't do anything rash, or the earth boy might not make it out alive."

Star looked over at Marco, he was already pressed to the ground. "Don't worry about me Star, kick his butt!" Marco shouted, even as the cage began compressing him.

Star looked back at the monster. Her hand trembled, and she dropped the wand, "There you go, now release Marco."

The lizard man pressed another button on the remote, and the cage returned to normal size, "Oh princess, I don't want your wand." He chuckled.

"Then what do you want?" Star asks, confused.

"Yes Toffee, please explain what you want, I never got a straight answer to the question either." The stern voice of Star's mother came from the other end of the room.

"Mom?" Star exclaimed, spinning to see the queen striding purposefully toward them.

"Hello Moon," Said Toffee, "How wonderful it is to see you again, after all these years."

The queen strode right up to the lizard man and slapped him across the face so hard that Star and Marco actually heard his neck pop. It popped back as he looked back at the queen, smiling with his crocodile grin. "Still as feisty as ever, aren't we?"

The queen slapped him again, and he lost his grin, "Ok, that one was uncalled for."

The queen slapped him a third time and he growled. "Don't-"

"Star." The queen interrupted, "What are you doing here?"

Star looked sheepishly at her mother, "Rescuing Marco?"

"Hi." Marco waved to the queen from his crystal cage.

"And why exactly do you have my daughter's friend?" Moon asked the lizard man.

"Doesn't a father have the right to capture, imprison, and interrogate his daughter's suitors?" Toffee grinned sheepishly.

Moon slapped him again, "No, he does not, particularly when it's supposed to be a secret who her father is."

Marco and Star looked on in amazement.

"In fact, maybe the father in question shouldn't have taken advantage of the fact that his daughter wasn't in the dimension to go behind her mother's back to meet her even though he said he wouldn't!" Moon went on, "Maybe he should pack his scaly behind into a carriage and leave before I get angry and turn him into something unpleasant." Moon voice had gotten lower and lower until by the end she was nearly growling.

"Moon," Toffee said in a reasonable tone, "No one is going to know about this." He gestured around the room at the unconscious monsters, "I just wanted to see my little girl, is that so bad?"

The queen merely gestured to Marco, trapped and gaping in the crystal cage.

"Harmless fun, just an incentive for our daughter to visit her dear old dad. Toffee reached out to pat Star's head but Star hid behind her mother, staring at the lizard man in a new light. "He was never in any real danger."

"Be that as it may this is just like you, no concern for anyone but yourself, reckless, stupid." The queen stared into his eyes, her words cutting deep.

"Come Moon, don't say that." Toffee stepped closer.

"Don't." The queen held up her hand, "I am going to take my daughter and her friend back to the castle, and you are going to make yourself disappear, and if I hear a peep out of you I swear I will banish you from Mewni for good this time."

"I'm not going to do that." Toffee said, his voice hard, "You've shut me out for fourteen years, you've withheld any contact with my own daughter from me, and now you get mad over something that you yourself would have done not two decades ago? No, Moon, I'm done hiding, and I don't accept your half baked reasons for keeping me away anymore."

"Everything I said still stands." Moon said harshly, "You being there-"

"Would be perfectly fine and you know it." Toffee interrupted, "Even if they wanted to overthrow you they couldn't, they don't have the power. I've been doing my research and forming my own alliances Moon. Neither of us are as weak as we were back then."

"Toffee..." Star's mother sounded dejected.

"I love you Moon, and I can't stand being away from you. Please, find it in your heart, find the strength to take what I want, what we both want. They can't stop you, only you can." Toffee looked pleadingly at the queen.

"Toffee..." She said again, "I'll think about it."

Toffee sat back on his heels, "I know you'll make the right decision. I'll be right here when you're ready."

The queen sighed and began walking for the front door of the castle. "Star, come along. You too earth boy."

Toffee pressed a button and Marco scuttled through the now open door of the cage, following Star and her mother and grabbing the discarded wand as he passed and tossing it to Star as the trio stepped out of the castle and disappeared in a flash of blue.

Back in Moon's own castle the trio found themselves in the queens private study, a place that only the queen, king, captain of the guard, and head steward may enter. Even Star had been denied access. Now she and Marco found themselves in a fairly small, cozy room filled with shelves of artifacts, books, and scrolls. At the center was a large wood desk with a tall backed chair behind it.

The queen stepped behind her desk and took a seat, leaving the pair standing before her like they were prisoners facing sentencing. The queen held up her hand, "I'm certain that you have many questions Star, and I will try to answer them as best I can right now, but what I'm about to say, and what you heard back there are things that you must swear never to reveal to anyone. If word got out that the heir apparent was a monster mewman hybrid there would be rioting in the streets. I need the both of you to swear right now."

Queen Moon looked expectantly at her daughter and her daughter's friend. Marco quickly said that he would be Star was still in shock, "He's my dad?" She screamed, "What?"

"Star, please, just calm down, I'll explain everything, just please say you won't tell anyone, that you won't even discuss it among yourselves, this can't get out."

"Oh, it's important that no one knows what a freak I am, is it?" Star said hysterically.

"Star, I'm going to explain everything, just please, say you won't tell."

"I don't know mom, I think it might be a good idea to tell everyone that I'm secretly a monster, sounds like a real fun time!"

"Star Tennabrae Aetheria Butterfly you will calm down and listen to me or I will ground you until your grandchildren have grandchildren." Moon practically shouted at her daughter.

Star quieted down, but Marco could see that she was barely holding it in. Moon said quietly, "No one, and I mean no one, can know about this. Not the guard, not your friends, not anyone, do you understand?"

Star nodded.

"Good, and boy." The queen looked sharply at Marco, "I'm tempted to simply wipe your memory and be done with it, but I respect my daughter enough to not do that to you, but if I ever hear of you speaking of what you hear here, even in your sleep, I will lock you in a dungeon so damp and dark that you will most likely die in it." She said, her threat sounding quite credible, if not particularly imaginative.

Marco nodded quickly, "Good." The queen said, "Now, yes, that man, Toffee, is your father. He was my boyfriend when I went into the third stage of Mewberty. I was a bit of an early bloomer, and I hit the third stage hard. You did read that book I gave you on Mewberty, right?"

Star nodded. "So I'm sure you'll remember that you can't get pregnant until the third stage, and that you should be wary of the warning signs?"

Star nodded again. "Good, because if you're anything like me it's going to hit you like a bag of bricks. It's not supposed to come until you're in your early thirties, but I hit mine at around twenty seven. I ignored the warning signs and suddenly I was in the full swing of it. Rampant magic everywhere, mewberty hearts sticking to everything, and the sex drive of a queen bee.

"Don't look at me like that Star, I'm just being candid. Well, it just so happened that my boyfriend was around and, well, this lead to that and by the time it wore off I was quite pregnant." Queen Moon sighed, "I should have been being more careful, and I want you to be careful yourself Star, no making the same mistake I did." The queen waggled her finger at Star. Then she sighed.

"It's perfectly fine to dally with monsters all you want, Star, you know that, but marrying one? Giving birth to a hybrid? It's just not done! Toffee thought that we could be together but with mother stepping down, and the northern kobolds acting up the throne was unstable. The sudden introduction of a monster king and a hybrid princess could have unseated the entire royal line. It was too risky."

The queen looked at the shocked face of her daughter. "I had a doctor take a look at you in my womb. You're nearly all mewman. My genes were very dominate it seems. Heck, if I wasn't a princess going through the third stage of mewberty I wouldn't have been able to conceive at all. Star, this doesn't change anything, I'm still your mother, and this is still your kingdom. You are still you, and your father, well, your father is an ass, but I don't imagine you'll be seeing him again. Better perhaps to just forget about it, though I know you won't." The queen sighed, "Please don't hate me for it. I did what I thought was right, what I still think is right, and I would do it again if I had the chance."

Star looked dazed. She was a monster. She was a hybrid, a creature hated and feared in Mewni. There were stories of children snatched from their cribs and replaced with monsters and of monsters raping women, forcing them to carry their sick, twisted spawn. Star was going to be sick. She darted from the room, sprinting for the nearest water closet.

Marco looked after his friend for a second, then back at the queen. She gestured for him to follow her daughter and Marco darted after Star, following the sound of her footsteps and the slamming of a door. Marco slowed as he turned the corner he saw Star turn and found that there was only a single door there, closed. From the other side he could hear retching.

Marco waited, leaning against the wall, waving at the guards that passed him, giving him inquiring looks. Eventually the sounds stopped and he heard a quiet moaning. "You ok in there Star?" He asked through the door.

"No." Came the weak reply.

"Well, you're not dying, right?" Marco asked.

"No." Star moaned, "But I feel like I am."

"You can get through this, I know you can." Marco tried to reassure.

"No I can't." Star moaned, "I'm a monster. They'll all hate me."

"No they won't. No one will even know."

"Yes they will, they'll see it. I'll grow scales, or I'll get stupid sharp teeth and everyone will know and then no one will want to be friends with me and I'll be all alone and I'll end up living in some stupid castle in the badlands."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'll be your friend no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Star, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Marco." Marco heard a thump from in the bathroom.

"You ok in there?"

"Yeah."

Marco waited in silence for several minutes. "Mom sucks." Came from the bathroom. Marco didn't reply. "She lied to me, said my dad was some commoner that died at sea. Said she didn't have the heart to ruin his family and so kept who he was a secret. What a load of warnicorn crap."

Marco didn't know what to say to that, so he just kept his mouth shut. The two stayed silent for a long time. "What was he like?" Star asked.

Marco thought for a minute. "Scary. He almost killed me, twice. Other than that, I don't know, scaly? We didn't really chat all that much. He seemed to think that I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I get that a lot from the girls at school. It's like you can't have a friend who's a boy without him being your boyfriend. It's stupid."

"Yeah." Marco agreed, "But you're starting to feel better?"

"Yeah." Came Star's response, "I just want today to be over."

"How about we go home, I make us some dinner, and we go to bed?" Marco suggested.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Star opened the door and smiled weakly at Marco, "My stomach's empty, after all."

Marco chuckled as Star laughed. They returned to Marco's house knowing that even if Star was a monster, that wouldn't stop them from being besties, and Star knew she could count on Marco to be there for her when she needed him. Star smiled and hugged her best friend. She would be there when he needed her too, she promised herself.

Because everyone needs a friend, even monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go brave kid, hope you like it!
> 
> If you have a request please tell me and I will give it the full treatment!


	19. Oneshot: Broken Janco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Aged up, college; Janco; Jacco; Cheating; suggestive

It had happened so suddenly. He had been drinking. He was depressed. He hadn't gotten any in weeks. She would never know. Excuses, excuses. He had loved her, once, and maybe just the thought of making good on his high school crush had overwhelmed him.

Marco had fucked her. They hadn't made love, they hadn't had sex, they had fucked like wild animals, like it was fresh water after wandering a desert, and now here he was. Sober, sticky, guilty. Jackie Lyn Thomas lay next to him, beautiful as the day he had said goodbye to her after graduation. Had it been worth it? Of course not. It hadn't made him happy, hadn't erased the lonely nights or stressful days, hadn't made him whole again.

Marco looked down at where the stump of his right arm connected to the magical circuitry of the prosthetic that the Mewnian doctors had given him. A reward for services rendered. It still burned sometimes, and it itched in places he couldn't scratch, beneath it's lifelike skin.

He got up carefully from the bed and walked into his tiny apartment's bathroom. The sound of the shower running must have woken Jackie as she was sitting up in the bed as he came out, brushing his teeth.

Jackie smiled at him beatifically, "Hey there lover." She smiled at him and it warmed his heart. Less so than it would have three years ago, but glimmers of that time still resided inside him.

"Mornin'" Marco mumbled through a mouth of toothpaste, smiling weakly.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime. Like, next week." Jackie smiled at him again and stood, showing off her body as she started to grab her clothes. Bending down far more than she needed to.

Marco walked through to the kitchen and spat into the sink there, "Maybe, I have some pretty big tests coming up, and Alfonso needs a project partner, so that's going to be eating up a lot of my time."

Jackie smiled at him, "We could make it a night in, I have no problem with that."

"I don't know Jackie..." Marco looked away.

"Is this about Janna? She's halfway across the country!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You know about me and Janna?" Marco was agast. "Then why did you, did we?" Marco gestured between them.

Jackie scoffed, "You snooze you lose. I'm here, she's not. She wants a piece of you she can get in line."

Marco's mouth just hung open for a moment, "No!" He said, "No! That's not how that works at all! I'm with Janna, last night shouldn't have even happened!"

Jackie approached him, only wearing her panties and a bra. Marco backed up until his back hit a very cold wall. Jackie ground herself against his damp and mostly naked body, "Don't say that Marco, I had a great time, and I'm sure you did too."

Marco gently pushed her away, "This isn't ok Jackie, I'm seeing someone, I can't just sleep with you on the side, it's not right."

"Then break up with her." Jackie said matter of factly.

"No! I love her!" Marco disputed.

"And yet here I am, in your apartment, smelling of your sweat, and sore from your cock. Seems to me that your 'love' isn't strong enough to make you keep your dick in your pants."

"Jackie, what the hell, I thought you two were friends." Marco said.

"Yeah, we are, which is why she should know not to leave her man just lying around for someone to pick up."

"She's only been in New York for a month!"

"Well, that's twenty nine days too long to leave someone as fine as yourself alone. C'mon Marco, just loosen up a little, Janna's tying you down, don't you want to be free, live life on the edge?"

"No! I don't! I just want, fuck, I don't know, just..." Marco sighed and walked into his room. He needed to get ready for class, which started in forty five minutes. "Never mind, but this isn't a thing, it's not happening again."

"That's what you think Diaz, but I know you can't resist me, you couldn't back in high school and you can't now. You'll come around."

He didn't. Not in the next three days, anyway. He was too busy. He actually did have tests, and a project with Alfonzo, and now he was stressing on how he was going to break the news to Janna that he'd cheated on her without having her beat the shit out of him, break up with him, and then beat the shit out of him again.

On the third day he finally did something he had promised that he wouldn't do. He went back to his parents house, let himself in while they weren't home, entered the still altered guest bedroom, and said, "Call Star."

The mirror rang for what seemed like an age before Star finally picked up. She looked good. She was in a beautiful dress of silk and lace that did wonders for her figure. Her hair was a thick braid that hung over her shoulder and a tiara sat high on her forehead. Her bright blue eyes and wide smile were as he remembered them, so was her exuberant shout. "Marco! It's been so long, I wasn't expecting you to call until spring break!"

"Hey Star." Marco said, already feeling a bit better just by talking to his best friend, "Yeah, I made the trip down early. Some stuff has happened and I needed a friendly face."

"Oooh!" Star crooned, "You're not looking so good. What's up?"

Marco sighed, "It's a long story. The short version is that I messed up and I think Janna's going to break up with me over it and it's completely my fault and I don't know how to deal with it."

Star looked shocked, "You did something that bad? You, Marco Diaz, messed up so bad that you think your girlfriend is going to axe you? Jeez, what did you do?"

Marco fidgeted, "I may have, kinda, sorta, maybe, cheated on her, a little bit?"

Star deadpanned, "What?"

"I may have cheated on Janna."

"You may have cheated on her? There's some room for doubt?"

"No, I cheated on her. Pretty bad, with Jackie."

Star's face grew more solemn, "Jackie Lyn Thomas Jackie, or Jackie 'not-Janna's-best-friend' Jackie?"

"Jackie Lyn Thomas..." Marco put his head in his hands.

For a minute everything was quiet, then Star said, "Boy, you fucked up hard. I don't even think I've ever messed anything up as bad as that."

"Yeah." Marco said, dejected.

"But with a little magic, a lot of luck, and quite a bit of groveling I think that I can help you not lose the best thing you've got going for you, if you're up for it." Star said.

"Anything. I don't want to lose her." Marco said, looking with hope at Star.

"Well, let's just start with damage control. Who all knows what you did?"

"Just me, you, Jackie, and anyone that Jackie's told, but I don't think she's told any of our old friends. I haven't gotten any angry calls yet, anyway." Marco said in a thoughtful tone.

"Ok, that's good, better she hear it from you than anyone else. Next, how many times did it happen?"

"Just once, three days ago. I was drinking, I think we both were. She offered and I don't know, I just didn't say no, and one thing led to another..."

"I get the picture. You fucked it, both literally and figuratively, but don't say any of that to Janna. No excuses, that'll just make it worse."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

"I'd say that telling her earlier is better, but doing it over the phone isn't good either. When is she getting back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good, you'll meet her and once she's back at her place you'll tell her and apologize. I mean really apologize. Like, bow and scrape and promise anything she wants kind of apologize. Really all you can do is hope from there."

"Would you forgive me?" Marco asked, hopeful.

Star looked away, a frown appearing on her face. She said quietly, "No, Marco, I don't think I could forgive anyone for that. For breaking my trust like that. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be queen eventually. I can't make allowances, no matter how much I love someone. If it were me, I'd break up with you right then and there. Sorry." Star looked at Marco's downcast face, "But Janna's a forgiving person, and she knows how much you love her. It's not like you went behind her back or anything, it was just a mistake, something that won't happen again, and if she really loves you maybe she can see past it to give you a second chance. Don't lose hope Marco. I'll even put aside a couple of days after tomorrow and if the worst happens we'll go and get drunk and mourn together, like old times."

Marco sighed, "Thanks Star. I'll hope for the best." Marco stood up. "I should probably head out. It's three hours back to my apartment and I need to get to sleep. I've got classes in the morning."

"Ok Marco, I'll see you Saturday no matter what, and we can talk then."

"Thanks Star, you've always been there for me. See you Saturday. Bye."

"Bye." Star said, and the mirror returned to it's reflective shine. Marco sighed and looked around the room. It hadn't changed at all. It was neat, clean, and tidy, just like he had left it the day after Star had returned to Mewni after high school. He sighed and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

Janna couldn't come soon enough, and yet he wished that she could stay away forever, never knowing of his betrayal.

Friday dragged on into a year. Classes seemed to go by in slow motion, every tick of the clock took a day. Eventually his last class finished and he looked at the clock. Four fourty five. He had enough time to get home, drop off his school stuff, and get to the airport just after Janna's flight touched down.

He took longer than he expected. He never took the highway. It's was always congested and he was still afraid of scratching his car, let along getting into an accident. Janna was waiting outside the airport for him, her two small bags sitting at her feet. He stopped the car and started to get out to help her with them when she wrenched open his rear passenger door, threw her bags in violently, slammed the door, and got in beside him.

She glared at him, "Don't say shit. Just take me home right now."

Fear spilled through Marco, she had found out. Jackie had told someone and Janna had found out. He did his best to cower behind the steering wheel as he drove Janna home as fast as the speed limit would allow him. When he parked in the driveway of the house she was renting with four other students she jumped out of his car so fast that he was afraid she would run from the car before he could say anything.

He was wrong. She was ice now, grabbing her bags and setting them on the ground. "Stay right there." She said icily as she walked up the steps and into the house. She returned a minute later carrying an aluminum baseball bat. Marco was frightened. He could defend himself, easily, but to see such open violence on Janna's face, to see the hurt and anger there, it broke something in him.

He knew that if she swung that bat he wouldn't stop it. She probably knew too, because she leaned on it, looking between him and his car pointedly.

"Don't. Please, Janna."

"Why not? Maybe you deserve to have something of yours broken. You seemed to have no trouble at all breaking my fucking heart you bastard." Janna's anger was like lava, slow moving and hot enough to melt flesh.

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, you will be." Janna snarled.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you, but I know that I did and I'm sorry." Marco pleaded.

Janna stayed silent, letting him dig his own grave. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I hurt you and I broke your trust. It was a one time thing and it won't ever happen again. I don't want to lose you Janna, you mean everything to me." Marco was crying, and Janna was holding back her own tears.

"You fucked up Diaz." She said, her voice wobbling a bit, "You fucked it all up. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Did you just think I wouldn't know? That you could keep it a secret?"

"No!" Marco protested, "Janna I was going to tell you right away, the second I saw you. I was being stupid, and I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you weren't, and now I don't know if I can trust you. What the fuck Marco? With Jackie? Really? Fuck, if you wanted a threesome I might have been down, but no, you just have to crawl back to her the minute I leave town, don't you?"

"It's not like that." Marco protested.

"Then what is it like Marco? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not good enough for the great Sir Diaz, protector of the fucking realm?"

"Janna."

"No, no, I don't want to hear it. I was having a good time too. I got a fucking scholarship, Marco. I don't have to worry about anything for the next three years, and I'm not going to be made to worry if my boyfriend is fucking my ex-best friend behind my back every time I go out of town. I'm done with you Diaz."

Janna turned away. "Janna, no!" Marco shouted, and grabbed her shoulder. But she shrugged him off.

"Have fun on your date with Jackie, asshole." Janna strode into the house, slamming the door behind her. Marco stood for several minutes, staring at the closed door and silently crying.

He refused to think of the encounter on his way home, forcing himself to stare at the road and drive slowly. He cried himself to sleep, grateful that he didn't have to go into class tomorrow morning.

Star arrive instead. She had visited his apartment only twice, but it was enough to fix it in her mind. She cut her way in at around eight in the morning, which was far to early to be awake on a Saturday. Marco was in bed. He woke up when he heard the ripping coming from his small living room, but he didn't get out of bed.

Star walked into his room. She had on knee high leather boots over neon green and pink tights. Her dress was similar to the one that she wore when they were kids, but it was a darker blue with no picture. Her hair was loose and wild, and her devil horns headband had made it's reappearance. She sat on the end of his bed and said, "I take it things didn't go well?"

Marco curled into himself on his side and shook his head.

"And I assume that you want to spend the day in bed feeling sorry for yourself?"

Marco nodded, but he knew what was going to happen next, or perhaps he didn't. Star lay down next to him and wrapped her arm around him and hugged him close to her. Marco felt a bit uncomfortable, this was far to close to snuggling for comfort, not that he didn't already feel better.

"Star, this is kinda weird."

"Well," Star said, "You didn't stand up for a hug so you get to have one lying down. I'm not going to let my bestie mope around all day. We're going to visit the places that I always go when I'm sad and we're going to make you feel, well, not all better, but at least like this isn't going to kill you."

Marco moaned in denial, but Star wasn't having it. She forced him out of bed and into the shower. She chose his clothes and tossed them into the bathroom and told him to put them on. When he was showered, clothed, and miserable she grabbed his arm and cut open a tear in the fabric of reality. "Here we go!"

They spent the weekend together, just like old times. They fought several beasts in fighting zoos, which were a lot like petting zoos except far more violent. They rabble roused, caroused, and did forms of ousing that Marco was unfamiliar with. They got completely drunk Saturday night and somehow convinced Ferguson and Alfonzo that it would be a good idea to TP the arts building, and they were chased of campus by security.

Sunday was a blur, but Marco could recall that at a low point in the day he had left several pathetic messages on Janna's answering service asking her to take him back and Star had done the same, complaining that he was a complete bore when he was moping.

Monday came around and Marco decided that he had done enough class work to not fail if he missed the day. Star, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were sleeping in his living room. Star on the couch, Ferguson on the chair, and Alfonzo had somehow wedged himself underneath the coffee table and had Ferguson's foot on his face.

Marco put on a pot of coffee and ate toast while his guests slowly roused themselves from sleep. Alfonzo was up first, complaining that he had classes that he wasn't doing well enough in to skip. Ferguson just turned over and snored, and Star was up and looking at Marco quizzically. "Where in the underworld are my panties?"

Marco shrugged, "Didn't you write your number on them and give them to that black dude at Mindys?"

Star shrugged, "I dunno, maybe. My head feels like it's going to explode just thinking about it." Marco slid her a mug of black coffee. Star took a sip, nearly retched, and started loading it with sugar. "You humans have terrible taste in non-sugary drinks."

Marco raised his eyebrows, "Do they even have non-sugary drinks in Mewni?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, which I do." Star chugged the drink, leaving behind a sludge of half dissolved sugar in the cup. Star sighed, "So, still feel like the world is ending."

Marco sighed right along with her, "Not the world, just the continent."

Star smiled at her friend, a little sadly, "Well, it's better than nothing. I could probably get you a new girlfriend, if you think that will help."

Marco shook his head, "No, I think I just want some time to really process all of this. I'll get through it. It's not the end of the world, just the continent."

Marco's phone buzzed. He looked around, wondering where the device was. After a little searching he found it in the pocket of the pants he was wearing last night. Four new next messages, all from Janna. Marco opened the phone quickly and read the most recent one.

Janna: RESPOND YOU ASSHOLE

Marco scrolled up. The last three messages read, in chronological order:

Janna: hey

Janna: can we talk?

Janna: Marco please I want to talk

Marco stared at the phone for a minute, then he looked at Star with wide eyes. "What is it?" Star asked. Marco passed her the phone. Star gaped for a second before she screamed, "Answer her!"

Ferguson grumbled from the couch. Star passed Marco his phone and Marco replied.

'k'

He waited, staring at the phone for a few minutes. It buzzed.

Janna: Meet me at the park

Marco: b there in 20

Marco stared at Star. "Should I get my hopes up?"

Star stared back, "Do you want to get your hopes up?"

"Yeah. Yeah I really do."

"Want me to come for moral support?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Marco smiled tentatively. Star beamed back. They rode in silence to the park where Marco had taken Janna on several post-date walks. When they arrived Marco stepped out of the car and waved to the dark green beanie and black jacket that was Janna walking toward them across the park.

Marco met her half way and they looked away from each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Guess I should probably start." Janna said.

Marco smiled at her in thanks, but straightened his face when she didn't smile back.

"I think I may have fucked up a little. I shouldn't have stormed off like that. You were trying to apologize after all. But I was angry." Janna sighed. "When you called yesterday, like, fifteen times, and blubbered like an idiot it reminded me of all the reasons I think you're an idiot. But it also reminded me that if either of us are going to move on we need to properly talk this out.

Marco's face turned downcast. "So you're not here to..."

"No." Janna said, sadly but firmly, "I'm not here to make up with you. I don't think I can do that, not to you, and not to me. I just can't, and that's not unreasonable, so don't try to make me feel bad about it." Janna said defensively.

Marco held up his hands, "I'm won't, I promise."

"Good, I feel shitty enough as it is." Janna paused, "I guess I can see why you did it. Old crush, girlfriend's out of town, what could one little roll in the hay hurt, huh?" Janna shrugged, "Maybe I would have done the same thing, maybe not. I'm not going to get into it. But I have a question."

"Yeah?" Marco asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Jackie on Saturday? Why were you leaving drunken messages on my machine? Did she stand you up or something?"

Marco was confused, "I didn't have a date with Jackie on Saturday." He said matter of factly, "Ferg, Alfy, Star, and I went and got drunk. Jackie wasn't invited."

Now Janna looked confused, "But her text said she was dating you now."

"What?" Marco practically yelled, "Hell no! Like I said, it was a one time thing. I even told her that."

Janna took out her phone and tapped her way into her last conversation with Jackie and reread the message, then showed it to Marco.

JGurl: Hes mine now. Gonna celebrate at his place sat with more of the same.

Marco could see that the previous message had been a picture. He scrolled up. It was a selfie of Jackie, naked, straddling Marco, smiling widely into the camera. Marco didn't remember her taking the picture, but it looked almost like he was busting a nut inside Jackie.

"That's brutal, I don't even remember her taking this." Marco handed Janna back her phone, "But no, I'm not dating Jackie, and I never will, not after... that."

Janna looked relieved. "Good. She'd probably just cheat on you when she got bored anyway, the skank."

Marco blinked. "I guess you guys aren't friends anymore, either."

Janna's gaze turned angry, "She fucked my boyfriend behind my back, what do you think?"

"I think that's a pretty shitty thing to do." Marco agreed. They stood together for a moment. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now." Janna said, "I think we might still be able to be friends, Marco. I know you're usually a pretty good guy, but I just can't, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't date me either, given the chance."

Janna smiled wanly and Marco returned it. Things would never be the same, but maybe they could get better. Time heals all things, or that's the saying.

Walking back to the car he spotted Star looking at him expectantly. "So, what's up?"

"We're not getting back together." Marco said sadly.

"Oh." Star said. "But things are all right between you two?"

"Maybe. Not right now, but there is a chance, now, that things will get better. And maybe one day they'll be all right. For now let's just go home, I want some comfort food and you need to get back to Mewni soon, don't you?"

Star shrugged, "I'm the friggen princess, I'll go home when I'm sure my bestie is going to be ok, until then mom and dad can suck it. No one is going to die on account of me not being there." Star waved away his worries.

"Star, you can't just skip out of being a princess, and I can't just skip out on class, that's not what being an adult is about."

"Blah blah responsibility blah blah" Star waved his comments away, "I'm not leaving and you're not going anywhere that isn't fun until I'm positive that you're going to be ok, and if that means you're stuck with me for a week then that means you're stuck with me for a week. So get used to sleeping on the couch because that thing sucks and I'll be taking the bed."

Marco chuckled, his spirits raised a little by his friend's antics, "Ok Star, whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you readers out there like, or hate these oneshots then please tell me, I love the praise, criticism, and suggestions, so keep 'em coming!


	20. Twoshot: Cyberpunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot: Cyberpunk AU; St. Olga's; Rescue; Starco tease; Janco tease

He shouldn't be doing this. He should be at home, celebrating his freedom. He should be sipping sweat wine and lounging on an overly expensive chair. He should not be breaking into a secure reform school for the rich, powerful, and powerfully stupid/dangerous.

What he was actually doing was breaking into a secure reform school that housed over a hundred powerful and/or dangerous daughters of powerful and/or dangerous people. Theu also happened to be housing his... friend.

Star had been captured and forcefully enrolled when one of her friends had visited her for one last adventure before Star's friend had been enrolled herself in the institute. Marco had been dragged along for the 'adventure' which had consisted mostly of drugs, cyber-drugs, terrible dancing, and video games. Marco had done his best to keep them from killing themselves or others when several masked men had shown up with a warrant for Pony, Star's friend. Marco had tried, nicely, to convince them that his drug addled friends weren't in a state to be disturbed but things had escalated quickly.

Marco was able to take down two of the masked men non-lethally before they hit him with a taser and put him out. Then, according to bystanders, they had taken the cyborg girl-thing that was Star's friend. But when they realized who Star was, they took her too.

Several weeks had gone by for Marco with no word from Star until he got a message on his terminal. "HELP." Marco had sighed and used his unnaturally high security clearance to take the elevator from the shop floor up to the garage and fly over to the residential tower that was Star's home.

Arriving he found the place dark, but that wasn't unusual. However it was also clean, which was very unusual. There was normally magazines, terminals, cups, plates, clothes, and all manner of bits and bobs scattered around the apartment no matter how fast the cleaning bots worked. Today the apartment was sterile, giving off a faint smell of disinfectant instead of the musky odor of an unwashed and energetic girl.

He slowly moved through the apartment that was nearly as large as his machine shop. Her room was just off the main room and just as clean, which was even worse, as the cleaning bots were set to only clean it once a week. Her computer screen was flashing blue and a gentle sound was playing.

As he got closer he had noticed that the faint sound was that of a kitten mewling and the screen was flashing what looked at first to be the antiquated 'blue screen of death'. Instead it was a set of instructions that started with:

I'M EITHER DEAD OR KIDNAPPED AND HERE'S WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!

It went on to explain in great detail how to open the secret room behind the bathroom and how to use the instruments there to locate her. It also came with an arsenal of weapons, several drives with viruses that she claimed could take down any security that they were plugged into, and a crystal memory device for implanting into an android in the event that her mortal body had finally given out.

Marco was impressed that she, or her mom, had been able to get a hold of the very rare and very illegal device. He determined to study the device at a later date. For now he surveyed the rest of the secret room. There was a simple radio transmitter/receiver that was about the size of a phone and able to locate Star through her many cybernetic augmentations sitting on a table right in the center.

Hanging on the walls and piled on side tables was a plethora of guns and gadgets, most of which he decided he wouldn't use. He wasn't going to kill for Star, no matter what. But he did grab an overpowered shock baton and several viruses that would cause temporary damage.

He also grabbed a grappling hook, some mag boots, a cutting torch, and a handful of sonic glow worms. With this he could get into and out of most non-military installations.

He had returned to her room and used her computer to find her, get the blueprints of the building, and log her daily activities while he figured out how best to get her out. If they hadn't changed anything, and it was unlikely they had, as the building was made from mostly plasteel, then there were two wings with a central area. The central area was a large room that was most likely a cafeteria. Star confirmed this when she stayed there for about thirty minutes three times a day.

The eastern wing was filled with small rooms. Windowless cells where the inmates come students were kept. No way in or out except through a single hall leading to a single door. What appeared to be a security stop on either side of the door. He couldn't get her from there, not without a copious amount of demolition charges and even then he was as likely to kill her as save her.

The cafeteria was no doubt monitored by the largest number of guards situated on a walkway above the room. However there was both a skylight and external windows that he could enter through. But if they had assault weapons, or even tear gas he might not be able to get Star out, and even then the other girls might get caught in the crossfire.

Which meant he had to break into a classroom and pull her out through there. Which was a further problem. Getting in and out. The airspace was a no go zone for two hundred meters in every direction, enforced by the police and radio beacons that overrode air car controls and forced them to land.

They also might employ SAMs and Marco wasn't going to get himself killed, cute girl or no. Which meant he had to sneak in, erase Star's records in the system, grab Star, blow a classroom window, and run over two hundred meters of ground to an air car to make their escape. Easier said than done.

Marco was still sitting here though. He was sitting in an alley, uncomfortable in the dress he had borrowed and waiting for the tram that brought new girls to the reform school to pass so that he could jump on the back and ride his way into the school in hopes that he might be able to save the woman that had made his life an interesting hell.

The hissing and humming that often accompanies mag lev vehicles made its way toward him. Showtime. Marco hitched up the skirts of the dress and made his way to the corner of the alley he had parked the car in. The tram was making it's way at speed toward him. After it passed these last buildings it would go though the automated gates and into the compound.

Marco stretched out the cybernetic tentacle that was his right arm and activated the powerful electromagnet on the end. As the tram passed he shot out of the alley and stuck himself to the back of the tram. He used his extended arm as a seat, locking the joints so that he didn't fall over. Getting in was as simple as riding the tram right up to the front doors.

When the tram stopped he peeked out from behind it and spotted the girls that were going to enter the building. Several were in skin tight jump suits that he recognized as flight suits for orbital racing. The masked men must have caught the racers who had been buzzing the space elevator for the last month. Another girl was in some sort of ancient combat leathers and looked like she'd be more comfortable with an axe in her hands. The last girl was, to Marco's chagrin, someone he knew.

Janna, an old friend and ex-girlfriend of his. She was sporting her omnipresent green beanie but she had traded out her skirt and jacket for some sort of armour similar to that worn by private security forces. Marco wondered how she managed to get one in her size, her being barely one hundred and fifty seven centimeters tall. Far shorter than the average two meters that the boiengineered soldiers were.

He decided not to think about it as he lined up behind her, using his hair extensions to cover his face and hoping she wouldn't see him. The girls and Marco were marched into a dark antechamber where they were lined up against the wall.

A tall woman with a sharp nose in a dark blue dress walked before them as if she were a drill instructor that had taken lessons in posture. "Every one of you is here for a reason." She intoned.

"Too wild, too opinionated. As heirs to billion dollar companies, you don't have the luxury of being an individual. So by the time I'm done with you, you'll all be fixed. Every. Last. One of you."

She took the time to stare each of them in the eyes, letting her words sink in. "Mommy and Daddy aren't coming for you. In fact, many of you are here on their orders. The guards can't be bribed, so don't bother, and your terminals? This area has it's own phone tower and satellite coverage, and they don't accept connections from unregistered devices, meaning no unauthorized outside contact.

"The only way you get to leave is either as the perfect heir to your parents estate, on in a body bag, and I don't care which. Keep your noses clean, don't cause a fuss, learn what you're being taught, and you might even leave with your personality intact. One wrong step, however, and you might end up like miss Peony here." The woman gestured to someone who was floating through the doorway.

Marco recognized the mechanical pony head floating through the door as Star's friend. Her voice, no longer accented, asked, "Is there something you wanted, miss Heinous? I have much to do, and I do not want to be late." Her voice was sickly sweet, nothing like the girl Marco remembered.

"Yes, Peony, I would like you to please tell everyone here about your stay." Ms. Heinous said, gesturing to the line of young women.

"Oh, it's been wonderful. I didn't like it at first, and I wanted to leave, but I can see now that this is a wonderful place filled with wonderful people. I think I'm finally starting to understand that it's my role in this world to do as my father and mother tell me. Everything will be ok if I just do as I'm told." Pony, or Peony, as he assumed her real name must be, said the last part like a mantra. It chilled his bones.

Sure, he hadn't liked the girl, but she seemed... strange, now. Maybe better? Sure, her mind was probably completely destroyed but that had happened to Marco at least twice, and he wasn't sad about it. Then again he couldn't really remember who he had been before the procedure to replace his arm. He didn't think he was that different.

But now they were about to leave. Marco needed a distraction. "I hear that if you're the first to sign up you get your own room!" He shouted. The pilot girls, not wanting to share room, immediately rushed the front desk, distracting the guard and Ms. Heinous.

Marco took the opportunity to check the StarTracker. She was heading from the lunch room to her first class. Marco would take the hallway through administration and meet her just before she entered the room. They would find and empty class and blow their way out of the building. Then there would be a lot of running.

They could actually probably steal the tram if they were fast enough. That plan fixed in his head and Marco ducked out of the room into the admin hallway. He didn't notice that he had a tail until Janna's unmistakable drawl sounded behind him, making him nearly jump out of his dress.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Marco made his voice unnaturally high, "What plan, there's no plan!"

"Winging it? That takes balls, I like a lady with balls, which apparently you have." Janna said.

"What?" Marco's voice climbed higher.

"Hey, I don't judge." Janna raised her hands in the universal gesture for no conflict, "You do you man. But you're obviously trying to get out of here and I'm in. So where we going? There a secret tunnel or something?"

Marco didn't have time for this, Star was approaching just on the other side of this door. But down the hall a pair of guards were coming out of a door to what Marco assumed was a break room, talking quietly to one another. Marco grabbed Janna and pressed her into the deep door frame and tried to squish his puffy skirts in with him. The guards turned away and Marco let out a breath.

Janna giggled quietly into his ear, "Oh, you're strong." She said flirtatiously.

Marco scowled. On the other side of the door he heard footsteps that we so in time they could be mistaken for a marching band. Marco stared at the radio locator and Janna stared at it over his shoulder, noticing that the dot was moving toward them. "Oh, need to get your girlfriend out, I gotcha. So we grab her and run?"

Marco didn't answer, instead he opened the door a crack and watched the line of girls march toward their 'class.' Star was third from the back and not quite marching in step. When she was nearly at the door Marco darted out, wrapped his right arm twice around her waist, and pulled her into the admin section.

The other girls either didn't notice or didn't care. Star nearly punched him in the face before she got a good look at him. "Marco?"

"Hey Star, sorry I'm late." Marco said in his normal voice.

Star got mad, "You asshole! I've been here for nearly a month and you decide to show up now?"

Marco shushed her, then smiled, "What can I say, I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Janna chimed in, "Marco? As in Marco Diaz?" Janna laughed in that way that made Marco's chest grow warm. "Jeez man it's been, what, four years?"

Marco turned to her, brushing the hair out of his face, "Yeah, about that long. Hi Janna."

Janna laughed again and looked him up and down, "Didn't think I'd ever be saying this but you look good in a dress Diaz."

"Thanks." Marco said, "But right now we should be going."

"Not without Pony." Star declared, "They did something to her, I'm not going to leave her here."

"Star," Marco complained, "It's going to be hard enough just getting myself out of here, and now there's you two, I think getting Pony is a bit out of reach."

"Well then I guess I'll just go back to class, no Pony no Star."

Janna grinned evilly, "I'm cool with that, let's go Marco, we can reminisce about that time in Belize. You know, the time we didn't come out of the hotel for three days?"

Star turned back at that, "What?"

"Oh, didn't you know, I'm Marco's girlfriend." Janna said.

"Ex." Marco corrected.

Janna scoffed, "If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, but I don't actually remember you breaking up with me."

Marco glared at her, "This isn't the time or the place, we need-"

"Yes Marco, we need to leave. Maybe you can show me your new apartment. Someone new is living in your last place. Boy was she surprised when I cam calling. Why didn't you tell me you moved?" Janna pouted at him.

"Ugh, if anyone deserves to be in this place it's you, you cretin."

Star was feeling a feeling she knew very well, jealousy. Star was a very possessive person, and Marco was _hers_. Sure, maybe not officially, but that didn't matter, Marco was her toy, and no way was this upstart going to take him from her.

"Let's go Marco." Star grabbed Marco's hand and started off down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to find Pony and take her friend and her toy back home with her and then she'd really stake her claim on Marco.

Marco tugged her back, "I don't think we want to go to the front entrance right now." he said, and pointed to a door. "We can probably get out from any room on the right."

Star didn't want that, she wanted to find Pony. Marco also remembered at this point that he needed to get onto an administration computer to upload the viruses to delete Star's data. "Star, we don't have time." Marco let go of her hand and looked at the plaques on the wall beside the doors. One they were near read: Headmistress Heinous.

Perfect, if she didn't have admin access then Marco would eat his dress. Star looked at him, angry that he would stop her, hurt that he didn't want to find Pony as much as she did. Weren't they friends? Star started to storm away, "Fine, leave, I'll find Pony myself." She marched down the hallway toward the front room.

She'd probably find Pony, but Marco was almost certain it would make it impossible for him to get her, let alone himself, out alive. He determined that he would just have to work fast. He darted into the headmistresses office. Her computer was on and already logged in. Marco just had to insert the three memory sticks in and open the necessary programs.

It didn't take more than a minute, but by the end of it an alarm had started ringing. Right there on the screen was a new window that read: Escape Attempt!

It listed everything that the building was doing. Locking doors and windows, lowering blast shutters, stopping power to the tram, alerting all guards. Marco grimaced and interfaced his tentacle directly into the computer. It was an uncomfortable process. It felt like his right arm was tangled in a mass of wires and every time one touched him he got a tiny electric shock.

He pulled at several strings though, and directed all guards to the residential wing. He changed the alert to a fire alarm. The window shutters opened quickly, the doors unlocked and the emergency backup power for the tram was turned on.

The sprinkler system started up as Marco disengaged his arm and looked around the room. It was always disorienting coming back into the physical world, even though only his arm went into the digital world. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must be with full immersion.

His dress was growing waterlogged and heavy, he had to move quickly. Janna also looked displeased, even in her no doubt watertight armour. Marco needed to ask about that later. He moved to the door and cracked it open. Looking out into the hallway he saw the retreating forms of several guards going into the front room. Exactly where he was going. Great. Marco retrieved his shock baton from the voluminous skirts of his dress and turned it on.

"Nice." Janna remarked, "Do I get one?"

"Do I look stupid?" Asked Marco rhetorically.

"No more than usual." Janna answered.

Marco rolled his eyes and rushed down the hallway toward the door to the front room, kicking the door practically off its hinges as he reached it and taking three steps into the room before stopping. Several guards had restrained the pilot girls but Star and leather armour were fighting with tooth and nail. Pony was floating docilly next to Ms. Heinous, who was looking on with a grim face.

When Marco burst into the room most of the room's sodden occupants turned to him. The only two who didn't were Star and the guard she had in a headlock. Everything went still and quiet as Marco stared at the guards, the guards looked between Marco and Ms. Heinous, and Star choked out the guard she was holding before looked up to see why everything had gone quiet.

Then Marco slowly and carefully raised his tentacle arm, lifting the shock baton up, and up, and up to one of the lights hanging from the high ceiling. He thrust the baton into the light, smashing it and discharging the weapon into the lighting system. All the other lights in the area shone like the sun for a second before popping and going out, plunging the room into darkness.

Everything was happening very fast. There were shouts, grunts of pain, and a few girlish screams. Several tasers went off as Marco darted under a table he had noticed in the room. He pulled out the StarTracker and noticed that she was flying around the room. She must have infrared eyes, because Marco couldn't see a thing. Then he could. He could see Janna, because she was lighting the curtains on fire with the cutting torch that he had stored in his dress. She must have grabbed it off him at some point, the minx.

The sprinklers were doing little to combat the fire. In fact they were spreading it onto the carpet below the curtains. What were those things made of, napalm? But as the curtains burned away they let in the light of early afternoon and Marco could see that Star had managed to get next to Ms. Heinous and had grabbed Pony, who was struggling to get out of Star's grasp. Marco's arm shot to them and wrapped around Star's wrist, pulling her toward him as he ran toward the front door and pushed out into the courtyard.

Janna came out behind them, unscrewing the nozzle off a spray bottle. She used the torch to light the liquid inside and tossed the bottle into the room, letting it spill hot flames all over the rug. The water spread the fire further and faster.

Marco didn't think about why Janna had been carrying a spray bottle of napalm and jumped into the tram that had brought him in. When the four of them were all in Marco looked at the conttrol panel and found the emergency switch. He quickly turned it to 'go' and the tram started moving quickly toward the gate.

When they were nearly half way there a group of guards came charging out of a side door holding what appeared to be disposable SAM launchers. Shit, Heinous wasn't kidding when she said she didn't care if they died. The guards fiddled with the settings on the side of the device before taking aim.

Marco watched as plumes of smoke rose behind the guards and the red tips of the missiles begin to exit their tubes. They had seconds before they were nothing but ash.

Star had been talking to Pony in a sweet, calming tone. Something Marco had never heard her use before. Pony had been protesting that this wasn't proper behavior, but when Star screamed at the approaching death Pony went silent. She floated up in the tram and all her sensors dialed up to max.

Then she darted to Marco and extended a cable from her 'neck' and into his arm. Suddenly he didn't have a right arm any more but he didn't have time to protest as Pony first threw the shock baton at the missiles with obscene strength. It wasn't able to reach the incoming strikes but Marco got the idea. They had maybe seven seconds to live when he shouted, "Sonic glow worms in my skirt!"

Pony, having dialed her brain so far into overdrive she couldn't actually hear Marco. From her perspective everything was happening in really slow motion, but she was able to speed up the replay enough to figure it out. Six seconds, six missiles. She couldn't miss more than twice. But that was more due to the fact that Marco only had eight sonic glow worms. At this speed she could throw three dozen of the things before the missiles hit. But then she wanted to detonate them at a safe distance.

She made the tentacle dart under Marco's skirts and grab the large pill shaped device. Arcing back she ran the ballistic calculations through her aiming software twice just to be sure, and then launched the glow worm.

It wouldn't reach the target until she had already thrown four more, so she wouldn't know if she had missed until then. She didn't. All six were right on target. One or two hit near the center of the missiles instead of on the nose but she could live with that. She tossed the other two out onto the lawn and hit the remote detonator with three seconds to spare.

Marco, Star, and Janna were amazed at the speed of Pony. By the time the girls realized what was happening the shock wave from the detonated missiles was approaching the tram. The human, both cyborgs, and the brain in a bot all hit the floor for different reasons. Janna, Star, and Marco didn't want to die, and Pony had fallen unconscious from overwhelming her mind.

She was probably going to need some psycho-therapy after that stunt and Marco was certain that she had blown at least three motors in his arm and the battery was nearly dead. He might need to replace the entire arm and he couldn't afford that.

The shock wave shattered the glass, raining to down on the occupants like twinkling rain. Seconds later the tram exited the gates and at the first alley Marco, Janna, and Star stepped off. The tram trundled on and into the city. It wouldn't stop until it reached central station, where it would wait until someone either got rid of the viruses that Marco had installed on the system, or their timers ran out and they deleted themselves.

They took stock of themselves. They were all very wet. They were all a bit cranky. Star was jealous of Janna. Marco was annoyed at Janna. Janna was feeling smug about making Star jealous and Marco annoyed. Marco needed a new arm. Pony needed a new brain, and they all needed new clothes. They also had one air car and they needed to go to different places.

"Well," Marco said, "This has been a treat but I think I'm just going to walk home. Buh-bye." Marco hiked up his sodden skirts and started walking out of the alley until he felt a warm body pressed against his back. Her arms came around him.

Star mumbled something into his back. "You're welcome." Marco said.

Star blushed, thankful that he hadn't heard her. Marco turned in her arms and wrapped his one still functioning arm around her. She buried her face in the wet, familiar lace at the bodice of his dress. Janna coughed behind them. "Are we going to head out or what?" She asked.

Star stepped out of Marco's warm embrace and turned to the nuisance. "You can go whenever you want, I'm not keeping you here."

Janna scoffed, "C'mon, you wouldn't leave a girl hanging, if they catch me out here they'll just lock me back up and I'm not going back in there." She pointed back to the school, flames licking their way up the door frame of the front door, the alarm barely audible from this distance.

"Then I guess you'd better star moving, because I'm not taking you home with me. Mom said not to bring home strays." Star huffed. She picked up Pony, who had been left on the ground. Star walked over to the car. "Come Marco, we need to go home."

"Star." Marco sighed, he couldn't just leave Janna on the street knowing that the masked enforcers of the reform school would be out looking for her, no matter how much he thought she might deserve and benefit from being there.

Star didn't want to argue. She sighed as well. "Fine, she can come along, but the minute the heat dies down she's out."

Marco smiled at Star. Star smiled back, happy that her friend was happy. Janna frowned, not happy that either of them were happy. Now there was another problem. The air car was a two seater with a small trunk space. There wouldn't be room for all of them, Janna's armour, and Marco's big dress. So Marco and Janna had to strip down, tossing their hampering garments into the trunk.

Underneath the dress Marco was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that clung to his body, giving him quite a bit of muscle definition. Janna was wearing a padded under suit, also tailored to her small stature. Fortunately for Marco the padding hid most of her curves. He couldn't hide an erection in what he was wearing.

But that still left the situation of having two seats. Star indicated that Marco should sit on the left side, then she hopped in right on top of him, sitting on his lap and leaning back into his chest. She smiled at Janna, both sweet and taunting, "Well, if you're just going to stand there I can leave you here."

Janna huffed, said something under her breath, and climbed into the air car. Star instructed the car to take her home and they lifted smoothly off the ground. The car hummed as it began it's flight toward Mewni. Below them several emergency vehicles sped toward the reform school, responding to the alarm.

For several long minutes they were silent. Then Star started laughing. It started with a slight shaking that Marco interpreted as the aftershocks of her ordeal. He had put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her but the shaking had intensified. Janna had looked over at them, confused, and at the look on her face Star had cracked up.

Loud guffaws interspersed with long strings of giggles filled the car. Star shook, wiggled, and pounded the dash as she laughed, "We almost died! Fuck that was a rush!" She giggled. "And you~" Star leaned back into Marco, looking up into his face, "Were my hero. I'll have to reward you for that."

Marco smiled at her, happy that she wasn't taking it too badly, "I think I need a new arm, this one is kinda busted." He lifted his cybernetic right arm, revealing that it couldn't move very much.

Star frowned and ran her hands along the limb, "That's no good." She said, her voice sweet in a facsimile of concern.

"I can get you a new one." Janna chimed from the seat next to them, "Military grade too."

Star's face grew pinched, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of _my_ ," She stressed the word, "servant and I don't need any help from you."

Janna shrugged, "Just seems to me that if you were so capable you wouldn't have been in that place in the first place. Maybe you're just not cut out to be around my Marco."

Star's face grew angry, "Ok, listen here you ungrateful bitch, let's get something straight. Marco is mine, and if you so much as touch him I will kill you. Secondly, if you piss me off one more time, like, I don't know, by opening your stupid mouth and letting the bullshit you seem to like spewing fall from it again I will throw you out of this car, do we understand each other?"

Janna rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever princess, keep your knickers on."

Star growled and Marco tried to mediate, "Star, calm down, Janna's just trying to get on your nerves, don't let her get to you." Marco squeezed Star gently with his left arm because he knew she liked it when he hugged her. Star turned away from Janna and looked out the window, but not before wiggling her lower half a bit to tell Marco that she was very aware of what all her shifting around was doing to him. Marco studiously ignored it.

"So," He tried to make conversation, "How'd they catch you?"

Janna shrugged, "Firefight with police outside a drug den one of my friends was running. I don't know why everyone was panicking, we were all using rubber bullets. Though I think the police were probably going to tear gas the place. I got tackled from behind and I was given an option, jail for five years or reform school. I figured it would be easier to escape from the school, and lucky me you're right there when I need you, the man with a plan."

Marco frowned at her story, "Why did you start a gun fight with the police? If they had wanted to they could have filled you with holes."

Janna scoffed, "Me 'n' the chief have an understanding, I keep my radio transponder on and don't use lethal round and the cops won't use lethal round on me."

Marco's tone dripped with sarcasm, "And I suppose the armour is for show."

Janna shrugged, "Just because we have an understanding doesn't mean I don't take some precautions."

Marco sighed, he was doing a lot of that recently. "So, what have you been doing other than breaking the law?"

Janna shrugged, "The usual, odd jobs mostly, hanging out with Jackie and Hope, busting balls and breaking hearts."

Marco relaxed into the conversation. He and Janna talked about their old friends. Marco told Janna about how he had a job working for Mewni Manufacturing and Janna congratulated him. He introduced Star, though she wouldn't stop sulking long enough to acknowledge Janna. The ride went quickly and soon enough they were parking on the large balcony/landing pad outside Star's apartment on the fifty seventh floor of the residential/office building where most of the paper pushers that worked for Mewni Manufacturing both lived and worked.

There were only two floors above Star's apartment. Her parent's suite and offices. Star didn't see much of her parents, busy as they were. She liked them well enough, but they had given instructions that if she were caught by St. Olga's private army that she was to be enrolled immediately, and that just wasn't ok with Star. She'd give them a piece of her mind when she next saw them, which probably wouldn't be for a t least a month. Until then she would brood and probably take her frustration out on Marco.

Marco and Janna continued talking as they retrieved their gear from the car. Star walked stiffy into her to clean apartment, carrying Pony all the way, the basketball sized robotic pony head heavy, but still easily carried. She needed a drink. The reform school had been a dry campus, of course, and Star had been detoxed while she was there. An unpleasant process that mostly involved liquids running out of every oriface she had, and some she hadn't known she had. For nearly a day she had suffered, not able to do anything but stay near her toilet and try to drink water from the large jugs of the stuff they brought her.

She had felt like crap for the first week. Things had gotten better from there but without all the stimulants Star had been taking the world seemed dull, lifeless. Except for Marco and Pony, anyway. They were still cool to be around. At least, when Pony wasn't in a coma and Marco wasn't giving all his attention to some harlot who had muscled her way into Star's apartment and was asking if she could use the dryer.

"I don't have one. Just give your wet stuff to BaitBot and it'll come back in an hour." Star thought about that, "Better yet, how about you just get out of my apartment and go use your own dryer."

"Star." Marco's warning tone would have infuriated her if she wasn't so grateful just to hear his voice, "If there aren't already warrants out for us there will be soon. You need to get into the police database and make that shit disappear before someone thinks to call your mom."

Star whipped toward her room, "Shit!" She dodged inside, diving for her chair and pulled herself up to her desk, opening more tabs and programs than Marco could follow. He handed off the sodden dress to BaitBot, a drone that floated lazily around the apartment until it found some dirty clothes and then took them down to the laundry room in the basement.

Once his hands were unburdened he walked into Star's room and sat in the second chair. Star had only had one chair in her room but when Marco started 'visiting' she had bought a new one and given Marco the old one. Janna leaned in the doorway, sipping from a can of something that was either alcoholic, drugged, or both, knowing Star.

Star's hands flew over her keyboard and screens flashed up and away before Marco could even begin to read them. There was a reason message boards had dubber her a 'magical princess.' She could do things that should have been impossible. One third was the fact that she could throw her weight around money wise. One third was that she had a talent for working with software. The last bit was the extensive augmentation and training that Star had purchased for herself over the years.

She could work so fast even the rudimentary AI's that acted as watch dogs for internet security companies couldn't track her faster than she could move through a system. This time her job was easy. She had a back door into the police's local network and just needed to make sure that anything pertaining to her was deleted so fast that no one would be able to read it.

She also sent out a message to the officers who were responding to the crisis at the reform school that Star Butterfly had already been arrested, so that they wouldn't ask questions about it. After several minutes Star sat back in her chair and let out a puff of air. "There we go, no body will be looking for us. Not me, not Pony, and not mammary calamity over there." Star pointed back at Janna, "So you can _leave_ now, if you please.

Janna looked down at her rather small bust, currently covered by the re-donned armour,"What are you talking about?"

Star huffed, "I was trying to think of a different way to say that you can go calm your tits somewhere else. Are you dense?"

Janna's smug, self assured grin painted her face, "Are you?"

Star threw the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be Pony. The robotic body of the girl thumped against Janna's armour. Janna looked down at the robot. "Should you be doing that?"

Star dashed for her fallen friend, picking up Pony and cradling her in her arms. Star rushed back tot he computer and plugged Pony into it. She opened a program called and complex charts, graphs, and lines of code filled the screen. Different from the diagnostic screens Marco was used to, but similar enough that he could tell that it was reading chemical levels.

Star turned back to Janna, "If you're quite done harassing me, taking my soda, and tracking mud into my apartment you are free to go, right now."

Janna faked a frown, "But we were getting along so well Starfish, don't I get a goodbye hug?"

Star gave her a rude gesture. Janna laughed and walked into the room. Her boots were on, but they weren't actually muddy. That didn't stop Star from standing and trying to menace the shorter girl. Janna just smiled beatifically and held her arm out.

Star crossed her arms and Janna said, "Fine." Then turned to Marco and hugged him around the waist. Marco wrapped his left arm around her shoulders after a second. Janna had never been much of a hugger. She must have just been seeing how far she could piss Star off before she left. Janna stood on her tip toes and grabbed Marco's collar suddenly, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. Her tongue lashed out and into his mouth as he opened it to protest. She kissed him sloppily for a long second before she pushed away from him and practically skipped out the door.

"I'll see you later Marco, count on it." Marco and Star both gaped at the empty doorway as they heard her footsteps recede and the door close behind her.

They composed themselves at about the same time. Marco coughed and said, "Well, I'm glad you're back home safe, but I should probably see about my arm, so..."

Star just stood, reached over and took Marco's arm, and lead him out of her room and into the workshop down the hall.

"Oh, are you going to take a look? I know you don't really do that kind of stuff, so I can take care of it by myself."

Star shook her head, "I'll do it." She muttered. Clearly Janna had gotten under Star's skin. Marco just went along with it. Star's moods never lasted very long and if he got a free repair job out of it he wasn't complaining.

The room was large but so filled with machines for building and maintaining Star's army of small robots that it was difficult to navigate. Star cleared off a tabletop, revealing it to be an operating table. "Up." She commanded, patting the table. Marco sat on the operating table as Star moved over to another machine. It was a large many jointed robotic arm attached to the top of a tall boxy machine on wheels. It looked almost like a tall square garbage can with a terminal at the top, which was about chest hight, with the arm coming out at the top.

At the moment the arm was folded up but it appeared to be quite long. It had at least a dozen small, many jointed digits on its 'hand.' Star wheeled the contraption over to the operating table where it hooked into a slot at the head on the right side.

"Lay down, this'll take a while." Star said. She started typing on the computer and Marco lay himself down on the table. It was cushioned enough not to be brick hard but it wasn't comfortable either.

Marco looked at Star's closed off and slightly angry expression. Janna must have really gotten to her. "Star." Marco said softly. She didn't look at him. "Star, you know that she was just trying to rile you up, she didn't mean anything by it."

Star frowned harder, "Please Star? Where's that smile I love?"

Star gave him a quick, wide, obviously fake smile and went back to typing into the machine. The arm began extending itself, moving each of it's joints slowly in turn. "Star." Marco sighed out the name, knowing it was futile to try to change her mood right now. He'd have to wait until his arm was repaired, then maybe he would take her out for icecream or something.

Star put a strap around his shoulder and another across his chest, stopping him from accidentally jostling his arm while it is being repaired. Then she used a long metal fiver inserted under the plate at his shoulder to disconnect his nerves from the device.

"Just give it a minute, once the arm is off we'll just stuff it in the auto repair dock." Star said with little feeling. Normally she would be gleeful and use the opportunity to tease him, but she seemed really bummed about Janna.

They stayed silent while the mechanical arm gently disconnected the arm from Marco. It left behind an uneven hole in his shoulder filled with exposed tubing, wiring, and the smelly fluids needed to keep everything working without the materials being broken down by his bodily fluids or daily work. Star handed the machine a limb cap and the machine installed it in place of Marco's arm, leaving a smooth metal cap on his arm to protect the less robust inner workings.

Once it was in place Marco reached for the clasps of the restraints but Star put her hand over his, trapping it against his chest. Marco looked up at her and saw that she had leaned over him a little, letting her long blonde hair come forward and cover her face.

"Marco?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes Star?"

"Why did you come for me?" Star sounded sad.

Marco paused. It was the same question he had asked himself as he had prepared for the mission. "Because it's the right thing to do..." He said, the first thing that came to mind.

Star sneered at him, an expression he hadn't seen on her face before, "Bullshit. The right thing to do would have been to leave me there to become a 'proper lady,'" She said mockingly, "Not break into a secure facility, risking your own neck and freedom to save me. They could have shot you on the way in and they would have been completely in the right."

"You asked for my help. I wasn't just going to leave you there." Marco argued.

Star's face grew dark, "I shouldn't have. You should have stayed home. You don't even like me. You should have just left me there! Maybe it would have been better."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, isn't it?" Star's voice was filled with anger and sadness, "I'm a spoiled brat who gets her kicks from tormenting the one person who will put up with her. My own parents put a warrant out for me. My parents!" Star now seemed on the verge of tears, "One of my best friends is in a coma and now the other one is going to leave and I just don't know what to do."

Marco slipped his hand out from under Star's and undid the clasps holding him down. Stepping off the table he grabbed his mechanical arm sitting next to where he had lain and casually popped it into an automated repair and replacement machine. Then he carefully took Star's right hand with his left and lead her out to the living room, perhaps the most unused room in the apartment.

Marco sat down and pulled Star down beside him. Normally she sat on his right but today he found that she fit just as easily under his left arm. She pulled her legs up underneath herself and wrapped her arms around his chest. Marco rubbed her back, the familiar routine comforting him more than it did her.

The familiar ritual played out. Star lived her life hard and when she crashed she crashed hard. After the first month of knowing her he was surprised she could function without literally tearing herself apart. Apparently the trick was that she replaced the bits she broke as fast as she broke them. She was nearly as robotic inside as Pony, but she kept some of her original flesh.

That didn't mean she wasn't soft under his hand. She had the finest skin that money could buy, and the brightest eyes. He had seen photo's of when she had been all flesh and blood. The baby blues that had stared out at him from the video of her fourteenth birthday had been near replicas of the watery eyes that stared up at him now. Though he supposed what he currently saw was the replica.

Marco smiled as he thought of the ship of Theseus. Star frowned at him, "What's that grin about?"

"Just admiring your eyes." Marco said without thinking. Damn his honesty. Yet it made her smile, which warmed his heart. Then Star went and did something that she had been promising to to do him for months. She got up and straddled his hips on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck. Marco rolled his eyes like he always did when she started hitting on him. He knew, just as he knew with Janna, that she was just doing it to get a rise out of him. If he had leaned forward and tried to kiss her maybe she would have let him, but she probably wouldn't have. She would get up and prance away, saying something about how she'd never be caught dead kissing and engineer.

This time seemed no different. Sure, there were the residual tears in her eyes, a new grip in her hands, and new, tight clothes clinging to her skin, making it easy him to see and feel her curves. His tight clothes made it easy for her to feel him too.

"I have other places you can admire." Her seductive tone was somewhat undermined by the nasally voice that told him her nose was stuffed from crying. He reached for his pocket handkerchief only to remember that he didn't currently have a right arm and that he wasn't wearing his normal pants. But Star just sniffed hard.

"Gross." Marco commented, nearly a petulant whine.

"Want a taste?" Star said in a more normal voice.

"Only if you want to taste Janna's lip gloss." Marco taunted. He saw something harden in Star and knew that he had taken it too far. Her sultry stopped and her hands came down from behind his head to pin his shoulders to the couch.

"How about you don't mention her again, ok?" She asked, still sad and angry, but leaning more towards angry.

Marco said nervously, "How about we call it a day, eh? It's been rough for both of us."

Star didn't want to call it a day. She glanced outside, it was still sometime in the early evening, they had plenty of time before dinner to do whatever they wanted. Marco's arm wouldn't be done for at least a day, and Pony could take a week or more. Most of all, Star didn't want Marco to leave. Seeing Janna, how she acted with him, the things they had talked about, had driven home to Star that Marco had a life outside of her, outside of what she knew about him.

He had friends she didn't know about, had adventures she didn't know about, and had lovers she didn't know about. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was hers, and she was supposed to be the center of his world. So why did she feel like he was the sun and she was a moon, circling him just to feel a little warmth on her surface?

This was stupid. She was being stupid. But seeing him, seeing his face as he talked to someone who wasn't her, as he flirted with some other woman. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been sober for too long. Maybe it was because she'd almost died today. Maybe it was because her life was falling apart, had been falling apart for years.

Star was filled with a need. One she had come to recognize in the months since she had first called Marco up to her suite. She didn't want him to leave. She knew that he should, that he needed to go to work in the morning, and that if she woke up and found him here she wouldn't let him leave. She couldn't let him leave, because every seconds he was here was another reminder that she was alone and every second the urge to keep him here with her forever grow stronger and stronger. If he stayed the night she would never let him leave again.

Star looked into his deep brown eyes and felt that need bury itself in her heart, digging barbs in so deep that she couldn't take a full breath. She couldn't let him leave tonight. Not when Janna was out there, waiting for him, ready to take him from her the moment her grip loosened. Just the night, Star promised herself, lied to herself, he'll just stay tonight and I'll let him go in the morning.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him hard, accidentally pressing the breath out of him as she used a bit too much strength. "Don't leave me. Stay here tonight?" She sounded so small. She had meant to make it an order. To tell him that he was going to stay with her no matter what.

Marco wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back, "Ok." He said, "I'll stay."

Star just kept her grip on him, not wanting him to see the relief in her face. They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually though the kneeling position was starting to make Star stiff, so she crawled off Marco to sit next to him on the couch. She was content to curl up under his arm and stay there until she fell asleep but her stomach had different ideas.

The embarrassing noise filled the silence of the room. _Great_ , she thought, _and here I was hoping not to look more like an idiot_. Marco just smiled, happy that something had broken the mood"I could go for some food too. Is your kitchen stocked?"

"Yeah," She said, "Just ask for what you want and it'll get made." She said, straining to keep the monotone that she had been using instead of the embarrassed rush that she wanted to spew.

Marco started to get up and Star grabbed at him, but he twisted away from her grasp and let her fall onto the couch. "I don't know about you, but back at my apartment I don't have any fancy automated cooking robots. I like to do things the old fashioned way." Marco said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Now, I'm tempted to make a proper dinner, but I get the feeling we both need a little comfort food right now." He paused for a second, "You do still have a human digestive system, right?"

"For now." Star said, looking over the back of the couch, "Just until they figure out how to make one that would actually fit inside a person."

"Good, then you'll be able to properly appreciate the simple elegance that is my super awesome nachos."

"Super awesome?" Star asked, "What are you, five?"

"No more than you are 'princess.'" Marco started picking ingredients from the fridge and placing them on the large kitchen island. Star watched him work. It looked difficult, with only one arm. He kept reaching for things only to realize that he didn't currently have the arm that he was reaching for them with.

After several minutes and several long sighs Star walked over, "Just tell me what to do."

Marco smiled at her gratefully and, with his instructions, she didn't completely butcher her attempts to do things like cut onions and grate cheese. At the end of her herculean trials Marco slid a tray of triangular corn chips dusted with a dozen different vegetables and spices into the oven. "Give it about ten minutes and your taste buds will be amazed." Marco made some sort of finger waggling gesture that Star took to mean that he was magic or something.

"I'd make you my dip too but I don't want to put in the work, we can just use sour cream and guac." Marco pulled two plastic tubs out of the fridge and spooned out some white and green substances that Star recognized from some of the dishes the kitchen made her. She stuck her finger in each of them and tasted them. They were ok, but maybe dipping nachos in them was better.

She leaned back against the island and watched Marco watching the clock. He was going to stay with her tonight. She could never tell him how much that lifted her spirits. Maybe in the morning everything would be better. But tonight she needed Marco. Needed him to be there for her, to prove to her that she wasn't alone. To prove someone cared about her.

Star stared at the young man, taking in the totality of him. She teased but he _was_ quite handsome, if you were into tanned skin, rich chocolate eyes, and that line between being fit and having real muscle definition. Star also definitely appreciated that he had yet to change back into his normal attire of jeans and a hoodie and was still wearing a skintight t-shirt and skintight shorts. White wasn't really his colour, but Star didn't let that get in the way of her ogling.

Maybe she should actually put in an effort to get him to join her in her bed. But Star frowned, that might not be a good idea. If he found out she was a virgin she'd never hear the end of it. She could hear him now, 'Oh, I'm sorry Star, I didn't know. I'll be gentle ok?' It made her blush. It's not like she hadn't watched porn or anything. Hell, she had a fully functioning sex doll sitting in her closet. She could probably do things to him that he couldn't even dream of.

And yet the thought of him hovering over her, kissing her, gently entering her, treating her as if she were a delicate vase. She liked the idea, she liked it a lot.

He'd set her down in her bed and gently take off her dress. She'd have discarded her panties at some point, so he'd get to see all of her right away. He'd be awestruck by her smooth skin, her perky breasts, and her pristine genitals. He'd slowly remove his clothing, giving her a show, and then he'd crawl up her body, giving her little kisses all the way up, finding the spot just under and behind her eat and biting it gently, making her gasp his name.

He'd kiss her and it would take her breath away. They'd make slow, gentle love for hours, their bodies moving together in harmony as she rose toward orgasm. Near the end they would get rougher and faster until he spilled his load inside her just as she crested. She could squeeze him to her and moan out his name and he would say hers. They'd cuddle and fall asleep together, and then they'd do it again in the morning.

While Star was daydreaming Marco was standing there, awkwardly watching the clock as he waited for ten minutes to tick by, not sure what to say. He'd never really interacted with Star for this long while not being on a mission or arguing about ethics. When he did look over at her he noticed that she was staring off into the middle distance, red faced and biting her lip. He didn't want to interrupt her fantasies and cause more awkwardness so he just looked away.

After ten minutes of awkward standing he pulled the nachos out of the oven and piled them onto a plate. Grabbing the two dips he started walking back to the couch. Star's stomach growled again and she broke out of her daze to follow him. They sat next to each other on the couch, though not so close as before, and Star tried one of his nachos. After a minute she grabbed a handful more and stuffed them in her mouth.

Marco smiled and took one, "Good, aren't they?"

"Amazing." Star said through a mouthful. "This is the most delicious triangle flood I have ever tasted."

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe."

"Really?" She asked through another mouthful.

"Nope." Marco smiled, "I just like nachos, so I played around with them until they were perfect. I also make a mean spaghetti and an excellent beef stew.

Star hummed in contentment, already starting the weight of the day fall off of her, "You'll have to cook for me more often."

"Oh? I don't think you could afford me." Marco teased.

"What," Star teased back, smiling at Marco,"My hush money not enough for you?"

Marco laughed, "Star, with what you're paying me I could have retired months ago. No, I'm afraid that my superb cooking talents come at a cost that is far to high for you." Marco placed his left wrist to his forehead in mock drama. Star smiled at his antics.

"For this," Star said, eating another chip, "I'll get you a time share on Venus."

Marco chuckled, "They aren't even done building Venus 1 yet."

"But when they are you'll be able to move into your beautiful new home. Acid rain, toxic clouds, beautiful nightlife with all those chemists."

"Would you be there?" Marco smiled at Star.

"Well of course, how else would you make me food, send it by ship? I prefer my meat fresh." Star grinned at him with hooded eyes. Marco smiled back, glad that she was feeling better.

"Want to watch a movie?" Marco asked, gesturing at the large screen in front of them.

"Sure." Star said, grabbing another chip.

Marco turned on the tv and browsed through the movie selection before deciding on an old kung-fu movie that he liked. The nachos disappeared but the pair remaind. When the movie ended Marco started up a different one. Then another, and another. It was nearly two in the morning by the time Star yawned and stretched.

Marco had been half asleep, using the warm body of the girl beside him half as a blanket as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Star slowly got up and stretched out her stiff muscles. She reached down and pulled Marco up to join her and led him toward her bedroom.

Coming to the doorway she looked in at the dark room lit only by her computer screen and the hellish red of Pony's glowing eyes and decided to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. She dragged Marco along with her into the even more sterile room of the guest bedroom. The only thing in the bare room was a single bed and even that only sported a single white sheet.

Star plopped herself onto the bed and moaned at Marco, "Go get my blanket and pillows."

Marco nodded, thinking that this was probably a good idea, and returned to Stars room to retrieve the items. While he was out Star stripped out of her clothing, dropping them in a heap on the floor. The room was cold without clothes but Star had never bothered to wear pajamas.

When Marco returned clutching a large wad of bed linens in his hands he stopped in the doorway, staring at Star's naked body. For an attempt at seducing him it was both ill timed and very direct. Not that Star was ever indirect, as she proved by turning over and looking at him before saying, "Well, get over here."

Marco obeyed, walking into the room and tossing a pillow to Star, which she caught clumsily and stuffed under her head. Tossing his own pillow down next to her he flicked out the blanket out so that it draped itself over Star's form. Looking down at her he smiled and wondered if perhaps he should accept her offer. He was to tired right now, but maybe the next time she rudely propositioned him maybe he'd say yes. For now though he wanted to go to sleep. He'd just tell her no if she started coming onto him.

Crawling under the blankets Marco curled up on his side facing away from Star. He wasn't surprised when he felt her arm wrap around his middle. He was surprised when it didn't try to go lower and insead Star nuzzled into his neck and said, "Good night Marco."

"Good night Star." He replied groggily, already relaxing into sleep. "Sweet dreams."

Star responded by pressing into him tighter, and they both soon nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This... Really got out of hand. I only meant to write a quick little action piece, have a little rescue, maybe a lemon, but damn, I just couldn't stop.
> 
> I'm thinking of rearranging the chapters so that the first this people see isn't the five sentence premise for the cyberpunk AU, so I was wondering, what is your favorite chapter? Something you think would hook readers if it were the first thing they read?
> 
> Some info about how I label my stories. Oneshot is a self contained story. Two/Three/Four/etc. Shot is a self contained continuation of that story. You may or may not have to have read the earlier shots in order to understand. PartOne/Two/Three shots are a single story in multiple parts and need to be read in order to be understood. I guess most of you already got that, but if you're new coming in and you didn't read a PartOneShot and started instead on a PartTwoShot you can use the naming convention to find the previous or next part in the story.


	21. Premise: Shadow Princess Janna AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Premise: Shadow Princess Janna AU; Jealous Star; Adult protagonists; Lemon? Threesome?

Star convinces Marco that visiting the dimension of Dreams and Nightmares won't turn out horribly even though it's one of the few places where even Star knows to be cautious. They arrive and everything is great. They eat all their favorite foods, play games that only exist in Star's or Marco's head, and generally have fun.

They come across the edge of the Realm of Dreams and look down at the glowing storm of the Realm of Nightmares. Ludo, who has tracked them into this dimension, picks that time to attack them, knocking them down into the dimension of nightmares where he believes he can defeat them. When the trio and Ludo's spider and eagle minions land however they are beset by nightmares on every side and then run off in different directions.

Ludo portals out but Star cannot leave without Marco who she can hear screaming in the distance. She wanders the mist of the Realm of Nightmares, encountering fake Marco's in various states of dead and dying.

During this time Marco finds an obsidian tower and against his better judgment he hides inside of it, as there are horrors stalking him. The inside is lavish, which tips him off that this place is far more dangerous than outside, but he still doesn't want to be ripped apart by monsters. Marco hides in the thick drapes and tries to wait until Star also finds this place. When he decides that it would be a good idea to leave his phone outside playing music to draw Star to him he hears the sounds of swishing skirts.

Coming down the stairs is a pallid girl with raven black hair and blood red eyes. She wears a mourning dress of deep black and two luscious wings are dragged behind her, leaving a trail of blood as they are wrapped in gently glowing razor wire. She sits at the long table and calls out to Marco, telling him that he is here because she called him here.

Marco reluctantly sits at her table and she explains that she is the oldest princess of this dimension, but that her mother, an evil queen, had locked her up in this tower, believing that no one would come for her. The princess (Janna) explains that she only needs a kind soul to pledge themselves to her cause to be free.

Marco, not being an idiot, thinks that she is lying, but says that he will do it on the condition that the princess bring Star to the tower first. The princess agrees and Marco hears Star outside, but the princess also drew the horrific denizens of the Realm of Nightmares to the tower as well, and Star is having trouble fighting them all off.

When Marco tries to leave but finds his way blocked. The princess 'reveals' that no living soul can leave the tower until she is free. In reality she is keeping Marco there with her limited power, making him watch as his friend grows more weary and wounded. Under duress Marco agrees to pledge himself to the shadow princess and kneels before her. She anoints him Lucifer, First Knight of The Dawn Star, and has him remove the razor wire on her wings.

Once this is done she easily banishes the nightmares. Star is happy to see Marco but stops short when the shadow princess claims him as her own. Star is confused, telling Marco that the shadow princess was locked up for killing the king and plotting to kill the queen. Certainly the queen is horrible but the shadow princess had lead a revolt that ended the lives of millions.

Marco, hearing this, wants nothing to do with the princess, but cannot leave her side because he has pledged himself to her and only she can release him. When Star tries to attack the shadow princess Marco is forced to interfere. Demanding Marco's release does nothing as the shadow princess states that she is going to complete her work, kill the queen, and take over the dimension.

Star begs for Marco's release, and the princess says she'll think about it, but not until after the current queen is dead, and so Marco and Star are dragged into an assassination, hoping beyond hope that the shadow princess can be held to her word once the deed is done.

Over the course of the adventure our two heroes and one villain both bond and fight, growing closer, but it is yet to be seen if the shadow princess will release Marco, or perhaps take him as her king. But Star is willing to fight against that outcome, though Marco doesn't understand why, as he finds himself falling for the shadow princes, not entirely against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting this out because I'm currently working on two new chapters, one a suggestion and one an original. Shower me with your ideas oh readers, for they sustain me. Also, not just full story ideas but scenes that could happen in the stories as that is also quite helpful


	22. Oneshot: Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Video Game; Nerd Marco;

Marco walked back to his room and sat down at his computer desk. Popping his headphones on he caught the tail end of Ferguson's words, "-and so it's pretty much just a race to second place unless all of us gang up on him."

"Hey, everything good on this end?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, we hear you two loud and clear." Janna drawled, "Took you long enough, I thought you said you had already played a couple games."

"On LAN, I didn't think Star's computer was going to crap out when we switched to online.

"Sorry Marco~" Star said.

"Not your fault. Let's get this game set up." The game was simple. It had to be, since Alfonzo and his older brother were the ones that made it. It was a space war game. You got 500,000 tonnes of materials and you composed your fleet from there. Then you flew around a simple representation of the solar system trying to destroy everything that wasn't you until there was only one person left. Some of their games had lasted four or five hours when Janna had wanted to try and harry Alfonzo into death. But she had needed to be lucky hundreds of times and Alfonzo had only needed to be lucky once.

"I think I got a winner this time." Ferguson said.

"Oh? Are you finally abandoning that mother ship idea?" Janna teased.

"Heck no, the mother ship will rule the skies!" Ferguson declared.

"Sure it will buddy." Janna said, "So how are we going to do the call, are you and Star just going to talk or are you going to get into your own call and just type to us?"

"The second one, I don't want you guys hearing about all the secret missions I'm going to send Star on." Marco said.

"I will destroy you all! Muahaha!" Star said.

"Sure you will cupcake, just as soon as pigs fly." Janna snarked.

"I made a pig fly just the other day." Star informed Janna.

"Really? Aww, I missed it!" Janna said.

"Alright, let's do this. You guys done with your loadouts?" Marco got an affirmative from the other three players and he said to Star, "Hey Star, hit alt tab and click on the second one, then click back into the game, I'll talk to you again soon."

"Ok!" Star sounded excited. She'd done really well against Marco when they were training.

After switching calls Marco said, "Can you hear me?".

"Yup!" Star said, "So, how's this going to go because I didn't get any ships..."

"Since this is your first game you're on my team, I'm going to give you five fast attack ships and share my sensor data with you. See that button in the top right?"

"Yeah."

"Click it and then click on Red and then click on 'Share All Sensors.' Then I'll be able to see what you see."

"Ok, done."

"Ok, you see all those red shapes?"

"Yeah, that's you right?"

"Yup, ok, the ones on the left should turn blue."

Star noticed that five of the red shapes turned blue, and she selected them. "Got them."

"Ok, you remember how to set a formation?"

"Yeah." Star pulled up a screen that had a 3D grid in the center and a list of her ships on the left. She clicked on her ships and typed in the grid coordinates. Marco said that broadsides were the best way to play buy Star preferred the flying V formation.

"Cool. Janna likes to go on the offensive pretty fast, and Ferg likes to turtle. Alfonzo is going to be all over the place so we'll just hit him as we go but we're going to try to find Ferg and hit Janna as she attacks him."

"Ok, but Janna said that Alfonzo was the biggest threat, that he always wins." It was true. Alfonzo could micro-manage so hard that it would give Starcraft players a boner, and there was no real way to combat it except to either micro-manage yourself or gang up on him. Janna and Ferguson were much easier since they liked to take opposite approaches. Janna liked fast powerful ships and Ferguson liked tanks so you could beat them with high defense and high speed respectively.

With Star working with him it would be a lot easier to defeat both of them and he might even have a chance against Alfonzo. Marco had gone with a different strategy this time to accommodate Star. He was normally a more defensive player but today he would be all offensive.

His normally pretty balanced loadout of fast attack ships with heavy attack frigates and huge destroyers was traded for dozens of fighters followed by half a dozen fast attack frigates and a single large Behemoth class battleship as Ferguson called them.

He'd given Star one of his fast attack frigates and four fighters for screening. He sent out his scouts. Scouts is what they all called the 1000 tonne pure speed machines. 1000 tonnes because that was the lower limit for tonnage since Ferguson's PC couldn't handle more than 1500 ships in a single game.

Ferguson and Janna were easy to find. Ferguson was hanging about in orbit around Jupiter and Janna was diving sunward from Earth to slingshot her way into one of the Jovian asteroid clusters which she would use as her base of operations while she tried to whittle away at Ferguson's defenses. Alfonzo's scouts seemed to be coming from the outer planets, meaning he was probably creating a huge claw like net of ships moving from Uranus toward Jupiter. If Ferg didn't move he'd be caught between the two of them.

That's where he always liked to be. Ferguson was a strong believer in the valiant last stand. "So," Star said, "What's the plan?"

Marco had gotten a pretty good starting position, orbiting mercury. From here he could either hit Janna as she went by, hit Ferguson before Janna got to him, or go hunting for Alfonzo. Why not do all three? "Hey Star, want to be a sneaky ninja?"

"Super shinobi Star Butterfly will assassinate your enemies shogun!" Star said in a fake Japanese accent.

"Ok, do a dive for the sun and pop up over the ecliptic. I need you to go here." Marco pinged a spot about two thirds of the way between Uranus and Jupiter. "You'll probably find Alfonzo all strung out. Hit him hard but don't stop, he'll scramble some forces after you. You'll have the speed advantage but don't get hit, you have literally no armour. Swing around back to Jupiter and meet up with my Ferguson task force there."

"Got it." Star said and her ships flew toward the sun. Marco split his remaining forces into the fast movers and slow movers. He sent the slow movers swinging around the sun toward Ferguson and sent his fast movers on an intercept with Janna. He'd harry her forces as she approaced Jupiter. If he could soften her up before she hit Ferg she might just break herself on his defenses. With Star doing the same with Alfonzo he might be able to wittle Alfonzo down enough for it to be counted as his victory.

Alfonzo would win in the end, the boy was a genius when it came to this game, but Marco took pride in the fact that he was the only one that really made Alfonzo work for it. Janna was way to reckless and Ferguson couldn't micro-manage worth a damn, so it was only when they teamed up that they were dangerous.

"Marco~" Star whined, "The timer says it'll take ten minutes to get there. What am I supposed to do for ten minutes?"

"We could probably go back into the main chat. Just don't say anything about what you're doing and we'll pop back over here if something happens."

"Ok!" Star disconnected from the chat and Marco quickly popped into the old one. Janna was saying something but when he popped back in she quickly switched to saying, "And that's why Marco is literally Hitler."

"Hey, hey," Marco said, "Don't lump me in with that loser, I'm Stalin all the way."

"I'm Gandhi!" Said Ferguson, "The warmongering one!"

"You're more like Buddha, the warmongering one." Janna laughed.

"Who are they?" Star asked.

"Just some historical figures. Leaders and whatnot." Marco explained, "There any alliances yet?"

"No." Ferguson said, "Janna isn't agreeing not to murder me."

"Well he won't tell me where his mother ship is." Janna said.

"I could tell you where his mother ship is." Marco said cunningly.

"Don't you dare." Ferguson said, knowing full well that Marco had no idea where Ferguson's mother ship was.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Janna sounded very eager.

"Marco..." Star said. Marco quickly typed to her to not say anything just now.

"What do I get for it?" Marco said.

"Don't do it Diaz, I will destroy you." Ferguson continued the farce.

"Yeah, that seems like a real asshole thing to do Marco." Alfonzo pitched in.

"So Janna, what do I get if I sell out Ferguson. He's my good friend after all." Marco said sarcastically, they were all his good friends.

"I'll give you two fast destroyers, final offer." Janna said quickly.

"Deal!" Marco said. He watched as two of the destroyers in Janna's grouping of ships pealed off and started on a deceleration burn. They wouldn't be able to catch up with Janna after she released them to Marco but they would be useful in real battle. They changed from Janna's green to Marco's red and Marco took control of them. "It was heading toward Mars but when we started talking he turned toward the outer planets, he'll probably park it around Saturn or something."

"Asshole." Ferguson muttered, Marco had actually been pretty close with his guess, but he hadn't turned his mother ship away from it's Mars course.

"Shit." Janna said, peeling off most of her super fast ships to wrap around the sun even faster and shoot toward the line between Mars and Saturn.

Star typed to him: how did you know where furgusons ship was? I don't see it

Marco: I don't I just wanted Janna to go on a wild goose chase

Star: Oh!

"So, Star, how do you like Earth video games?"

"They're pretty cool!" Star enthused, "You can play with your friends even if they're really far away! I tried playing a board game over mirror once but it was pretty sucky."

"Ah, yes, the internet, the cause of so, so many problems, but at least we have online video games, where everyone is polite and kind." Janna said in a sweet voice that practically dripped with sarcasm.

"Yay!" Star said, "I've seen the kinds of comments my streams get, so I'm glad that there's a place where things can be fun on the internet!"

"Yeah~" Janna dragged out, "So, how's this going to play out, I wreck Ferg, Alfonzo wrecks me, and then Marco and Alfonzo fight it out like usual or is someone going to break the formula because that sounds kinda boring for Star's first game."

"You could always not wreck me, I like that one." Ferguson said.

"Yeah, like Janna's going to hit someone else. You just make yourself too much of a targ- hey! Who's blue?" Alfonzo exclaimed, "Star, is that you?"

"Hi Alfonzo!" Star cried as Marco watched her ships practically ram three of his, filling them with bullets. Marco had given her ships with guns that were low power but numerous, since for each attack power a ship had you could either have a gun with that power or fewer more powerful guns. Star had fighters which only had a single gun but her fast attack ship had six pea shooters for destroying lightly armored ships.

She had just plowed into a battleship and it's two escorts, destroying one of the escorts on her run but she quickly zoomed off past them. "I fou~nd you~." Star sang, "You were right where Marco said you'd be."

"Marco you dog." Janna laughed, "You actually went full on against Alfonzo right at the start? Well, keep him busy so I can murder Ferguson. Then I'll deal with you Diaz." Janna said almost as if she relished the thought of fighting Marco.

"Hiding your forces I see." Alfonzo said, "My scout screen will find you soon enough."

Funny thing was that none of them were likely to find Marco. He'd split his forces into two groups and Star's group and then shot them so far over and under the plane of the ecliptic that no one would bother looking for him. For the most part it was far better to go along the plane, since you could slingshot around planets and such, but you could force your ships to take the hard route for stealth, which is what Marco was doing. But, because he had Star they would think he'd gone for Alfonzo even though his main force was in front of and behind Janna.

For several minutes Star battered at Alfonzo's formation while Janna, Marco, and Alfonzo watched. Marco was sharing some of Star's sensor data with the other two so that they could watch the fireworks. They cheered Star on as she brought down first two, then five, then eight of Alfonzo's ships as he tried to collect his forces, which were in an attack formation, back into a more defensible cluster.

But Star was also losing ships. Alfonzo sent in a battleship and it destroyed Star's lone frigate. Then it was just a matter of time before Star's fighters were shot down. "Nine for five, very impressive." Marco commented, "I'm sure you will do even better with the second task force."

Marco typed for Star to get over to the other channel and they switched while Janna teased Alfonzo about losing so many ships to a noob.

"What's next?" Star asked eagerly.

"A whole bunch of waiting I'm afraid. I'm going to get you to take those two destroyers that Janna gave me and a contingent of fighters to hit Alfonzo again. This time from the top so that he doesn't know where we are."

"Ok, but what are you going to do with the forces in front of and under Janna?" Star asked.

"I'm going to wait until we hit the Jovian cluster and then I'll set up my slow defensive group there while I hit Janna from behind. I should be able to take out most of Janna's fleet from there and Alfonzo will take out most of Ferguson's. Then all that will be left is the part of Janna's fleet that's off chasing after Ferguson's mother ship, whatever is left of Alfonzo after he's done with Ferguson, and of course Ferg's mother ship. Then we just have to find the mother ship and that's where the last stand will happen. Hopefully we can get Janna and Alfonzo to fight it out, letting Ferguson get killed in the crossfire, then we just pick off whoever is left. Of course that's assuming that I don't get creamed between Janna and Ferguson when I try to pull it off."

"Aww, so am I just a distraction?"

Marco laughed at the disappointment in Star's tone, "No, you just need to Keep Alfonzo from looking for my forces until the right time. I'll give you control of the fleet under Janna and you can be the hammer to my anvil when the time comes. We'll duke it out and then see what we can do about actually winning this thing."

"Awesome!" Star cheered and they switched back to the other channel.

"It's super not fair." Ferguson complained, "You guys are coming from both sides. Can't I at least go one on one?"

"Hey man, you're the one who's just sitting around, don't complain to me if you get squashed." Marco could hear Janna's grin. "Alright, one minute to engagement distance, you ready chumps?" Janna practically shouted.

"Oh, I'm ready." Marco said as his ships got into position in the Jovian cluster, shooting down Ferguson's scouts so as not to reveal his presence too much. Star's small force was already harrying Alfonzo and Janna's main force was creeping into range of Marco. He typed to Star, telling her to take command of the group below Janna and open fire. He clicked over, giving her the large group of ships, nearly half his total force, and started designating individual targets for his ships.

The ships would auto fire at the closest target unless you designated them specifically, which was usually pretty hard, but Marco had the time as everything came together. Then Ferguson opened fire with a barrage at Marco's position, thinking he was Janna. Marco returned fire with half his group while sending a volley out at Janna's scout ships.

"What the hell? Marco!" Janna and Ferguson shouted at almost the same time. "Star!" Janna shouted a second later and Star brought her squadron up into Janna's underbelly. Positionaing wasn't really a thing with the game, since ships could shoot in any direction and there wasn't directional armour, but it took a second to spin your view around to get a good look at your opponents, so Star's sneak attack hit Janna hard. Marco kept up the volleys toward the pair.

From Star's harrying ships, which were getting destroyed as she turned her attention to Janna, Alfonzo was just reaching the other side of Jupiter and hitting the ships in orbit there. Orbiting ships in a cloud around a planet was smart, since it meant you were always turning fresh ships toward your opponent, but it could backfire since it meant your firepower wasn't as concentrated.

"Star, give me that harrying force, focus on Janna!" Marco shouted into his headset. Star could probably hear him through the walls separating their rooms. It took a minute for Star to remember and select the ships, but Marco got them back. Marco didn't need to do much with his ships, since they were scripted to fly around randomly in the Jovian cloud and just fire at the nearest non-friendly ships, so he focused his attention on hitting as many of Alfonzo's lightly armoured ships as possible, taking out his fast attack forces.

Janna's ships flew into the Jovian cloud along with Marco's engaging in close combat, which Janna excelled in, since she had dozens of fast ships that could dart around, making Marco's ships less accurate. Star joined the mayhem and they were all firing at each other. Star hadn't set Marco as a friendly force. "Star! Click my name in the top left and set my as friendly, you're killing my ships!"

"Oh crap!" Star said, Marco wasn't sure if he'd ever heard her swear before, but her ships quickly stopped hitting him and instead focused on Janna. Marco pulled his ships out of the cloud on the opposite side from Jupiter and instead fired into it.

Alfonzo was wiping the floor with Ferguson, but Ferguson would do quite a bit of damage to Alfonzo, Janna, and Star before he went down. Star and Janna shot each other full of holes, but with Marco and Ferguson also hitting Janna she lost all her ships. Star was left with a tenth of what she had started with, and Marco had lost half.

Using the harrying force to scout Alfonzo's ships and Ferguson's he saw that Ferguson was down to a single huge battleship and Alfonzo was at about thirty percent of his total force, though he had a pretty good fleet composition. Marco, Star, Janna, and Ferguson were all out of fighters, so Alfonzo was ripping apart Ferguson's ships with the fast, agile hitters.

At the end of the Battle of Jupiter Alfonzo was left with ten ships, Marco with twelve, Janna with eight, and Star and Ferguson with one each. Janna's fast attack force had found Ferguson's mother ship and everyone put on a high acceleration burn to ward mars. Marco shared his ships with Star so that he had seven and she had six.

They were middling with slightly higher defense, as they were his shield ships. Most were at half health or less, and most were simple 'ion frigates.' meaning they had one big gun and three smaller ones for point defense. Marco's extra ship was an anti-fighter corvette with a dozen small guns. It would be useless against anything larger than a fighter, but they were half of Alfonzo's force so it would come in handy.

Then a green streak flashed on his screen and one of his ships exploded. "What? Ferguson?" Marco shouted. He heard shouts for Janna and Alfonzo.

"Feel the pain of my mother ship!" Ferguson sang as one of Janna's ships that Marco could see suddenly disappeared.

Dozens of green streaks flashed on Marco's screen and Marco ordered his ships to dive hard.

Time in the game had to be scaled much faster than normal time so that they could play it. Alfonzo said that it was about a month every minute, or about a day every two seconds. Technically their battles were happening in slow motion, since the guns took a full second to reload, but otherwise it would look weird and also every battle would be ten seconds long tops.

"This baby had two hundred and fifty thousand tonnes in pure attack and defense." Ferguson said, "I know you guys never do more than fifty defense, so I have four fifty attack power guns that I've been shooting at Jupiter since you guys were ten seconds out. There's got to be, like, billions of shots headed your way."

"At four shots a second, for about five minutes, that's twelve hundred shots right now, and another seven thousand or so while we get to you, but we've already moved, and you aren't going to get another surprise attack like that in."

Marco could practically hear Ferguson shrug, "How many ships do you guys have left? I bet fifty dollars It'll come down to a duking it out contest between my mother ship and three of your guys ships."

"I'll take that bet." Janna said.

Normally it would take a full thirty minutes for everyone to get to Mars, but Alfonzo offered to turn up the speed and everyone agreed. Five minutes later, and after Janna had lost two more ships, choosing to stay on the least time course for Ferguson, they arrived.

Marco set everyone but Ferguson as friendly to focus his fire and orbited his mother ship with his five ion frigates. Janna dove right in with her four attack ships. They were both ignored, as neither had a higher attack than the mother ship had defense, meaning they were doing either one percent or point one percent damage to the ship.

Ferguson was manually firing his guns at Alfonzo, who's position Star was sharing with the rest of them. Star was fighting Alfonzo directly, putting Marco's corvette to good use. At the end Alfonzo darted in and attacked Ferguson with all of his might. Star also came it, firing wildly at everything. Janna went out first when Ferguson let the ships go back to auto firing. Then Star. Alfonzo had two ships and Marco had two ships when the mother ship finally died.

Janna whooped as Marco and Alfonzo watched with bated breath as first one of Alfonso's ships died, then one of Marco's. Finally, Marco's final ship died, but the last volley that Marco shot off actually ended up killing Alfonzo's last ship.

"Wait, Did Alfonzo win or was that a tie?" Ferguson yelled over Janna's cheering.

"I think we can call that a tie." Alfonzo said, "Star really brought some fire to the game."

"Thanks." Marco could hear the pride in Star's voice.

"Fifty buck, little man, put that shit, in my hand!" Janna sung.

"Hey, I was totally right!"

"You said three ships, there were four! I win sucker!"

Ferguson grumbled while Marco and Alfonzo congratulated each other and Star. "It's been an honor serving under you general Marco!" Star said in jest.

Marco laughed, "I think I'm technically an admiral in this instance."

"Oh no," Star said in mock fear, "I shall throw myself out of the nearest airlock for my dishonor sir!"

Marco heard Star get up out of her chair and her running feet through the wall. From the back hard he heard a king of thick splash like someone had just jumped into a pool of pudding. Marco laughed, "I'm going to go hang out with Star, you guys have a good night."

"Geez, where can I get a boyfriend as doting as you Diaz?" Janna mocked.

"Hey, that's not fair," Marco joked back, "Ferguson is right there." Marco took off his headset to the sound of Alfonzo laughing and Ferguson protesting that he would be an excellent boyfriend. Marco walked over to his window and looked down on Star swimming in a pool of Jello that had not been there a minute ago.

"Well Captain Star, how did you like your first game?" Marco yelled down to her.

"It was pretty cool, but next time I want my own armada! I'm going to kick your butt!"

Marco laughed, "Sure you are Star, sure you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I cam up with out of nowhere. I got to thinking how it would be cool if Star played an online game and since Marco is a total nerd maybe he already played one with his friends. As a hobby game designer I couldn't just pick a game, no, I had to make one up off the top of my head, but I had fun with this. I wanted more interactions between Marco's friends and Star, so this is how I imagined it.
> 
> Please leave a review if you like this story and request your own!


	23. Oneshot: Tentacles Make Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Janco; Starco; Tentacle arm; OOC semi-mind controlled Marco; Aged up (college); Lemon; FFM Threesome

It was two weeks before his tournament match with Jeramy and Marco was training harder than he ever had in his life. Every night he went to sleep exhausted. Most nights it was because Star dragged him on some kind of scheme to have the most dangerous fun possible but on the nights when it wasn't that it was because he had worked himself into a lather practicing every form of violence he knew.

Marco was fully aware that he had been pushing himself too hard for days but it took breaking his arm for it to really sink home. Of course at that point he knew he wouldn't be competing. That is until he begged Star to use her magic to heal him. That hadn't turned out too well, as he now had a long purple tentacle instead of an arm and he was quite reasonably freaked out.

When he had begged Star to fix it she had reluctantly told him that she didn't know how but would look it up. She hadn't found an answer by morning and they had had to go to their classes. Star was tagging along with him to his phychology and social sciences classes, doing her best to understand humans and how they worked mentally since she would be dealing with Earth when she was Queen. Marco was to be her guide.

Why they had trusted a pair of nineteen year olds in an apartment by themselves was a mystery to Marco, but he was a gentleman if nothing else. Jackie had taught him a few harsh lessons about what happened to a guy who got too pushy and Marco had taken them to heart.

Janna wasn't happy about it though. Him living with Star, that is, she was ecstatic about the monster arm. Janna was one of the few people from his childhood who had decided to go to Echo Creek College and they had become closer friends once they learned that their respective groups of friends weren't around much anymore.

Marco had been debating with himself whether or not it would be a good idea to make a pass at Janna. She'd always been a scoundrel but in the last few years she'd taken on a allure that he quite enjoyed. She hadn't gotten much curvier over the years, with her modest breasts and her small hips, but she retained a kind of bad girl cool that Marco found himself enjoying more and more over time. She also wasn't shy about using what sexual advantages she did have to get Marco to give her what she wanted.

Which was usually money, truth be told, but on more than one occasion she had hinted that if he wanted to share a bed with her she wasn't completely against the idea. Though Marco still wasn't sure if it was worth it. He knew that as a couple they'd probably fight a lot more often than they did, and Marco still had three years of college to complete. Maybe they could do a casual thing.

Yeah right.

When she caught sight of Star, Marco, and, more importantly, the monster arm, she had rushed over in a blaze of excitement. "Dude! You got a tentacle coming out of your shoulder! That's awesome! I want one!"

"See," Star said, "Janna thinks it's cool."

"Janna thinks ancient curses are cool, she's not exactly the benchmark for normality." Marco groused.

Janna waved away his comment, "Normal is stupid and boring, of which we three amigos are neither," Janna said. Then, like a professor conceding a point, "But I do see how Marco has been improved by the arm."

Marco sighed at the obvious enthusiasm Janna had for the weird appendage. It was nearly impossible for Marco to control and seemed to be quite aggressive. "Listen, I have that tournament in two weeks and I'd actually like to fight in it, meaning I need a human arm by then. Don't overwork yourself trying to find an answer but please actually look into it. I know how much you like to procrastinate."

"It's no trouble Marco." Star said through a yawn, "I'll figure it out by tomorrow and everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Ok." Marco said skeptically, and the pair parted from Janna to go to their first class. Everyone was staring at him. Many in fascination, some in disgust, a few with intent. Marco hated all of it. He'd done his best to not stick out too much. Sure, he had been the safe kid in high school but that was just because everyone had been kids and didn't know when they were putting themselves in unnecessary danger.

Now he was doing the same for Star and so had no real time to consider the harm that might befall his fellow students. They were all adult anyway, much as they didn't act like it. It was like he was constantly surrounded by children and he was the only adult. It was exhausting, but Star's joy at everything and anything helped him see the light that life had to offer, and Janna was smart, probably smarter than him, so he could always relax around her because he knew that no matter what happened Janna had been through worse and was perfectly fine.

Classes that day followed a pattern. First someone would ask about the arm and Star or Marco would explain that it was magic. Then a couple of people would want to touch it, which Marco allowed because he didn't want them staring at him all class, though it didn't help much. Class would go on as normal, though Marco only had one good hand to work with. The monster arm would knock stuff off his desk and generally torment him. Star started holding it down for him after the second class.

By lunch he was ready to saw the arm off completely and just be done with it. Which of course was when something happened to make him grateful for having the arm. Some asshole had gotten drunk in the middle of the day. It was one of the drug addled idiots that somehow managed to stay in college. Big guy, over six feet tall and fairly buff. He had Janna by the collar and was wet, dripping with fizzing soda.

Shit. Marco already knew how it had gone. The idiot had thought Janna was an easy mark since she wasn't conventionally pretty and had tried to put the moves on her. When it hadn't worked he'd gotten either pushy or handsy and Janna had thrown her drink on him. Now he was going to throw Janna. Then she'd pull the switch blade she kept in her boot and threaten him with it. Normally the person would back off once Janna got deadly but this idiot was pissed drunk.

When Janna pulled the blade he laughed and punched her in the face. She'd never had to use the thing before, and Marco was already sprinting toward the pair as the large man landed his second punch to her face. Marco's tentacle arm lashed out in front of him and wrapped around the asshole's cocked arm. Marco pulled hard but the man was much heavier than him, so Marco was the one yanked forward.

Marco's training kicked in and he brought his foot up to connect with the man's ribs, knocking the wind from him. A crowd was gathering and campus security would be here soon but the man was already getting up and swinging around, Janna's blade in his hand. Good, Janna wouldn't get in trouble for having it. When the man did a sloppy lunge it was second nature to spin him to the ground in a technique that Marco had practiced hundreds of times with rubber knives in the dojo.

The man tried to get up, tried to spin around and hit Marco but Marco twisted hard and heard the sickening, satisfying crunch as the man's elbow snapped. He wailed and screamed but Marco kept holding him down, squeezing whenever he tried to get up, making him cry more.

Campus security showed up and took all three of them. At the end of the day Janna got a warning about provoking idiots, Marco got told that if he got into another fight he'd be handed over to the police. The drunk was handed over to them and was probably thrown into the drunk tank for the night. Janna refused to press charges, not wanting to deal with the shit that it would cause. They had missed their classes, though if they hurried they could get to the last one, but Janna just wanted to go home. Marco offered to go with her, but she wanted to be alone.

Star convinced Janna to let her tag along and Marco was left to bus home alone. He held the arm up in front of him. It was useful, he admitted, but it was uncontrollable. "Maybe if I work at it..." Marco thought.

Star knew Janna didn't like being fussed over but she couldn't help it, her friend had a black eyes and a bruise swelling her left jaw. Star got her some frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel for her face and insisted that she cook Janna lunch, since Janna hadn't had any.

Star continued to insist, stating that Janna was going to eat something and then she was going to rest for the rest of the day or Star was going to put her into a magical sleep. Janna seemed amused but relented. Star was a terrible cook. Marco had, however, insisted on teaching her how to cook what he called 'bachelor food.' It consisted mostly of either pasta or microwavable pastries filled with either cheese and either beans or meat depending on which ones you got, so when Star found a pack of macaroni and cheese she knew that she wouldn't be subjecting her friend to culinary torture.

The pair sat in silence for a while, but Star hated the silence when she knew her friend was hurt. "So, uh, that sucked." Star said weakly.

"Yeah." Janna grumbled, "Marco got in the way of me meting out justice."

"You would have been expelled and probably arrested. Why do you even have a knife?"

"Uh, to stab idiot who try to hurt me, duh!"

"Well, ok, but isn't Earth all about the whole not killing people thing?"

"Well maybe some people deserve it." Janna said quietly.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Mom and Dad hang murderers, traitors, and rapists all the time, but I thought earth was all about that boring fair trial and imprisonment stuff."

"Yeah, apparently killing people is wrong now. But of course we still go to war all the time. Stupid hypocritical politicians."

"Well I'm just glad everyone is fine." Star said, "And I'd offer to help with the bruises but the last time I tried a healing spell Marco got a tentacle arm, so I think I'm going to have to let it heal on it's own."

Janna perked up, "I wouldn't mind having a tentacle arm!" She gushed, "In fact, can I have one? Please?"

Star sighed, "As much fun as it would be for us all to have tentacle arms I'm not going to give anyone them until I know how to undo it. It's surprisingly hard to undo. You have to get the wording just right."

Janna shrugged, "I wouldn't mind having a tentacle arm forever, thing of all the stuff I could do with it! I could reach the top shelf, I could slap Marco around super easy! It would make 'Janna's special time' way more fun!"

"Ew." Star said, "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh, I've got lots of ideas." Janna giggled, "And some of them involve you~" Janna gave Star an amorous stare.

Star chuckled, "While I appreciate the inclusion I think I'll pass of weird tentacle time starring Janna. Why don't you invite Marco, I'm sure he'd be into that kind of weird crap. I've seen his browser history."

"Oh? What weird stuff is he into?" Janna asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Star grinned.

"Tell~ me~." Janna whined.

"Ok, fine, but if you tell Marco I'll make him use his tentacle on you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Janna asked suggestively.

"Gross."

Back at Marco's place he was not having as fun of a time. While trying to control his arm he had thrown a lamp, slid the couch across the floor, and put a hole in his bed. "Dammit you stupid arm, do what I want!" Marco was trying to tie it to his body with rope, but it kept getting away from him.

Eventually, after he had nearly ripped the sink out and had removed his bedroom door from its hinges, he finally managed to tie the tentacle to his body, though he had also had to tie his legs together at the knee.

It took several minutes to stand up straight and hobble over to where the couch had been pulled. Sitting on it he let out a long breath, glad to have a respite from wrestling with his own arm. Marco was both glad and annoyed that he had his own apartment. Glad because it meant no one but Star would find out that he had practically destroyed the place. Annoyed because he knew he'd have to ask his dad for help putting it back together. He thought Star might be able to fix some of it with her magic but knowing her she'd replace it with stuff that would be far to rich for a simple apartment like his.

He also thanked his lucky stars that he had decided to do this while his neighbors were out at work. He didn't want the landlord coming around asking why it sounded like he was starting a fight club in his place. He looked at the clock. Four in the afternoon. He could start on an early dinner but with one arm he didn't want to put in the effort. Marco just leaned back and relaxed, letting himself fall into a daze, not really thinking about anything.

Star came home ten minutes later and looked around the apartment before commenting, "I didn't know you were so energetic Marco. If you wanted to redecorate you should have told me, I would have helped." Star smiled at him, her little joke falling on half deaf ears as Marco looked back at her, incredulous.

"Yeah, I was going for domestic abuse chic, what do you think?" He gestured at the broken lamp and the moved couch.

"Five Star's out of ten." Star joked, sitting next to him. "Is it really giving you that much trouble?"

"No, it only acts up when I try to use it, but it's my main hand, so I try to use it a lot. It's like it knows what I want it to do but instead just wrecks stuff."

"You seemed pretty in control when you were beating the crap out of that guy." Star noted.

"Yeah, I think it just likes violence, which kinda sucks." Marco said, "But I think I might be able to handle it. It's weird that it has a mind of it's own though. Isn't it supposed to be my arm?"

Star nodded, "It might be hooked in weird, since it's a monster arm. Maybe it's connected to the part of your brain you use to fight."

"I don't think that's how brains work." Marco said.

Star shrugged, "If you got a better explanation then let me know."

Marco groaned and leaned back into the couch, "Stupid arm. Stupid me for breaking it in the first place. Maybe not going to the tournament is a rightful punishment for being an idiot." Marco laughed, "Or maybe I can kick his ass with my monster arm, I bet it'd like that."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Star said, thinking.

"Fuck the rules, Jeramy is an asshole who needs to get the shit beaten out of him, and I think my big ol' tentacle arm could do it hands down."

"I think that arm is a bad influence on you." Star said, concerned that Marco was being so aggressive.

"Nah, Jeramy is just a prick. Thinking about his stupid face gets me going. Let's just put the place back together and make some dinner, I'll feel better once I've eaten." The pair moved around the room, cleaning as best they could. Star had never had to clean anything before she came to earth, but she did an acceptable job. Marco was limited in his usefulness during both activities. Cooking was more of him instructing Star and handing her ingredients than him actually cooking, but Star managed and they sat down to a meal of chicken stir fry after not too long.

Marco had to untie his arm to sleep, but Star put a sleep spell on the arm and while it left it feeling like pins and needles all night Marco was able to sleep without it destroying his room. The next day the arm was a bit better behaved.

Each time it acted up Star just hit it with that sleep spell and it became more docile in by lunch. At lunch however it began acting up again, but not in the same way. When Marco saw Janna and her bruised face he couldn't get a word in before the tentacle arm was touching her, prodding at her bruises and caressing her face like a concerned parent.

Marco was embarrassed but Janna and Star thought it was sweet. They talked while they ate, the monster arm too busy caressing at Janna's face to throw Marco's food. Marco wasn't sure if he should be grateful that it wasn't bothering him or annoyed that Janna seemed to be enjoying the touch of it too much. It's not like he didn't have any feeling in it. He could feel her face as if he were touching it with his own hand. He also didn't notice when, instead of moving on it's own, he moved it to wipe away some sauce she had gotten at the corner of her lip.

Something must have clicked because over the course of the day Marco was able to gain more and more control over the limb until, by the end of the day, it was natural for him to use the extended reach of the arm to grab different ingredients for dinner without leaving his spot by the stove. Marco thought that even if he couldn't compete in the tournament that it might be nice to have the arm stick around.

Star was a bit weirded out. She knew the kinds of things monsters with tentacles did to people on Mewni. Often it involved ripping all their limbs off at once, or shoving the tentacle down their throat to burst from their chest. She'd seen bodies from attacks like that and it hadn't been pretty. To see her friend using it as if it were natural disturbed her.

The next day was Saturday and Marco, Star, and Janna were going to spend it hanging out like they usually did. First they'd go to whatever strange dimension Star had heard about from Pony Head and then, after the harrowing adventure, this time through mines that were filled with huge spider like creatures that guarded a supposedly magic wishing well, they would hang out at Marco's place, talking and playing video games.

Marco had wished for something simple, just that he and his friends make it out alive and well. Star had insisted that they not tell each other what they had wished for so that it would come true, but after they had left Marco told them, since his wish had already come true.

Star had said that it was sweet but that he had wasted his wish, since they were going to get out alive anyway. Marco just shrugged, he had good friends, good food, and good grades, what more could he want. Heck, he was sitting between a blonde beauty and his oldest and by far most attractive female friend, so he was more than content to sit back and wrap his tentacle arm around Janna, pulling her so that they sat hip to hip.

Of course once that actually happened Marco yelped and said he was sorry, but when he tried to release his grip on Janna the arm tightened, drawing her closer into his side. Janna just laughed, "I think your arm is getting a little fresh with me Marco, should I cut it off for taking liberties?" She joked.

"Please don't cut my arm off Janna, I need it." Marco begged. Marco didn't want to think about how soft Janna was, or how her body fit well against his. Star pressed her feet into his side, sliding the pair of them away from her and to the far side of the couch.

"If you two are going to get all cuddly stay over there." Star said, playing a game on Marco's phone.

"I'm not trying to get cuddly!" Marco protested.

"I dunno Diaz." Janna said, "Mr. Arm here seems to want us really close, and he is your arm after all."

"It's nothing like that, I swear." Marco said to Janna's grinning face. Star looked over at her friends, unsure if she should be jealous that she wasn't the one pressed up against Marco or happy that they were finally acting on the feelings she had watched grow in them over the last year.

Star tried to keep her eyes on the game as Janna giggled and flirted with Marco in that mocking way she always did. Marco couldn't see it but Janna was ecstatic. Her eyes had lit up like the sun and her smile stretched ear to ear, though it was in the shape of a teasing grin.

Janna mentioned something about staying the night and Star looked up at, "-if it's cool with Star."

"If what's cool with me?" Star asked.

"If I stay the night. I want to see if the monster arm here acts up again." Janna grinned.

"Sure, I guess." Star said, though she knew that it was improper for an unattached female to stay in an apartment with an unattached male, though she and Marco had been doing it for over a year and she had never had a problem. "It's Saturday anyways, so it's not like you guys have class in the morning."

Janna shifted, snuggling deeper into Marco's embrace. Star stared intently down at the game, but her mind wasn't on it. Star wasn't a novice when it came to courting and suitors, and she could easily think of what might happen if Janna spent the night. They would flirt and dance around the subject. Marco might do something to try to impress Janna and they may, if they admitted it to themselves, share a kiss in the dark.

Star's face grew hot thinking about it. Marco passionately kissing Janna, bending her slight frame backwards, pressing himself against her as they ravished each others mouths. Flicking tongues and nibbling teeth. Star's heart was pounding imagining her two friends in such a situation. Maybe Star could get in there too. A little kiss for Janna, a longer, deeper one for Marco. Feeling them on either side of her, touching her.

Star quickly stood, said, "I need a drink." And rushed off into the kitchen. She heard Janna and Marco talking from the kitchen. She needed to calm down. She should not be fantasizing about her friends that way! Sure it'd be fun and all but Star didn't share and it wouldn't be ok if she tried to keep Marco all to herself. She was going to have to go back to Mewni eventually anyway, so it's not like they could be anything. She should support them, let them find out for themselves that they like each other.

But it was so tempting. Marco was amazing. Handsome, kind, caring, willing to put up with her childishness and ready at the drop of a hat to support her in any decision she chose. Janna was almost as good. Pretty, strong, caring in her own way, and she liked all the strange and unusual things Star liked. Marco would support her but Janna would push on with her, side by side.

Star bit her lip as she heard Marco's laugh. Star walked down the hall and into her room. She needed some alone time, and sequestered herself until dinner. At dinner Marco asked what she had been up to and Star made something up about being more tired than she though after fighting all the spiders. Marco and Janna agreed that it was pretty tough. After dinner Marco put on a movie that the three of them watched.

When it was done Marco retired to his room. He'd read a bit, probably finish his homework, and fall asleep. Star and Janna stayed up, talking about strange things that had happened to them when they were kids. Janna had apparently found an ant hill surrounded by dead ants, which was very weird. Star recounted the tale of how one of the guard's had had a monster grow out of his skull once. Everyone had just thought it was a large lump on his head until a purple, squishy, jellyfish like thing had popped it's way out and floated away.

Star was actually getting tired so she excused herself to go to bed. Janna grabbed a spare pillow and blanket to set herself up on the couch. Janna lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and remarked that she didn't have clothing for tomorrow. She'd have to ask Star to borrow something. Janna wondered at the risk she was taking. Without her normal large t-shirt she had decided to just forgo a top, and so she lay under the blanket in just her panties, hoping that Marco didn't wake up to early.

Well, it's not like she had much to look at even if he did, though with the way that monster arm had been acting he might just reach out to caress them if he saw them. Janna grinned, she'd be able to tease him about that for ages if he did.

That gave Janna a thought, a wicked, evil, and slightly scary thought. What if instead of Marco seeing her in the morning, she perhaps engineered that little meeting to happen tonight. Janna licked her lips. She'd been interested in Marco for a while now. Well, she'd probably been interested in him for a lot longer than that, but Janna had only recently admitted it to herself that she liked the young man.

She mostly liked to tease him, but when she had flirted with other guys she just hadn't had the same spark as with Marco. She just liked to be around him, and perhaps it was time for her to express this new found feeling of perhaps wanting to be more than just the friend that had a sick sense of humor and liked to tease him. Perhaps it was time to be the girlfriend with a sick sense of humor who liked to tease him. Perhaps then she'd get some good and proper reactions to her teasing.

Janna grinned wider. Marco had gone to bed pretty early, but she knew that he had also had several coolers with her and Star, meaning he'd probably have to use the bathroom before he went to sleep. When she heard a door open she peeked and there was Marco, flannel jammies and no shirt. Toned too, which Janna knew from feeling him up for most of the night.

As he walked into the bathroom Janna got up off the couch, wrapping the blanket loosely around her shoulders, and went to stand outside the bathroom door as if she were waiting for Marco to finish. She kept the blanket loose and let the deep V of it bend outwards so that her breast were fully visible. Janna hunched her shoulder a bit and put a sleepy look on her face as she heard the tap turn on, then off.

When the door opened Janna looked up into Marco's eyes and smiled little, straightening and slightly arching her back to better show off herself. "Oh." She said in a sleepy voice, as if surprised, "Hey Marco." Janna stepped forward as if she were going to walk right through Marco and into the bathroom.

Marco took a step back but then stopped and reached out to stop her from colliding with him in the small room. His right arm, his monster arm, did exactly what she had hoped and instead of grabbing her shoulder reached in to press against her breast. "Oh!" Janna said, putting a little moan into it.

"I'm sorry!" Marco said, ripping his hand away from Janna. Janna pretended she was leaning against the arm and fell forward slightly. Marco caught her instinctively and Janna pressed her whole body against him.

"Don't be sorry Marco, I'm not." Janna said in her drowsy voice. She let her blanket fall away as she wrapped her arms around Marco, hugging him to her. Janna smiled up into Marco's shocked face and stood on her tip toes, kissing his cheek. She gazed with hooded and lust filled eyes into his own and watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Let me just get out of your way." Marco started turning them so that he could get out of the door but Janna stuck her leg in between his and expertly tripped him. She fell down on top of him, straddling his waist and pressing her whole body against him. Then she gently lifted herself off him to an almost sitting position, letting him get a full view of her naked chest.

Marco looked for a second but then covered his eyes. Janna smiled and leaned down to him, gently pressing her lips to his. He didn't realize what was going on for a second and then made a shocked sound. Janna pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes with the same hooded, lusty gaze. She wiggled her runp a little against him, wishing she had the height to kiss him and wiggle herself against his crotch at the same time.

Marco looked dazed, probably from hitting his head on the way down, but Janna figured he'd recover quickly if she kissed it better. As she went in for a second kiss his left hand tried to hold her up but his right wrapped fully around her bare abdomen and puller her toward him. She pressed her lips to his again, longer this time, and felt the moment he relaxed into it.

Janna pulled away again and dropped her sleepy facade, looking into Marco's eyes with a happy smile on her face. She had nailed it, and now she was going to nail him. "Hey." She said, almost conversationally.

"Hey." Marco said, unsure.

"We should take this to your room."

"Yes, you should, because I would like to use the bathroom, if you two are done with it." Star said grumpily, having been woken up by a thump outside her room.

Janna and Marco scrambled to their feet, apologizing. Janna grabbed her blanket and pushed Marco into his room closing the door behind them. Inside was dark, and Janna stood at the door for a minute letting her eyes adjust. Marco had made his way to his bed and sat down on it. Janna practically skipped over to him, sitting down beside him.

"So, uh, I guess you like me?" Marco said.

"Guess?" Janna drawled, "Marco, have I not made myself clear yet?"

"No?" Marco said.

Janna dropped her blanket and pushed him over. She crawled on top of him and twined her fingers in his hair. "Then let me be clearer." Janna kissed him, soft and hot. She trailed her lips over his and licked between them. Marco obligingly opened his mouth and she twined her tongue with his as she ran her nails across his scalp. She moaned into his mouth as the felt his left arm come around her and his much longer right arm curl under her butt and wrap around her right thigh.

"Do you understand now Marco. I want you, and I'm going to have you." Janna licked her lips, "Unless you don't want me?" Her voice oozed cute. Something she wouldn't normally do for anyone, but Marco seemed to appreciate it.

"No, no, I want you to, I really do!"

"Good boy." Janna grinned, and kissed him again. She peppered his face with kisses as her hands explored his lean chest and stomach. Marco's own hands explored her. His left was innocuous enough, caressing her shoulder, tangling in her hair, sliding along her bare back. His right, however, dragged itself along her thighs, slid up her abdomen, flicked at the bottoms of her breasts, and made her feel hot and wet as the squeezed and undulated around her body. She could really get used to this.

Star, however, did not want to get used to the quiet sounds coming from inside Marco's room. Gentle moans, a mumbled word, the creaking of his bed as the pair inside shifted around. Her mewman ears could hear it all. They could do this because she had pressed one against his door.

Inside Janna was making Marco squirm under her hands. She'd found that he was sensitive and ticklish on his left side lower ribs and was exploiting this weakness. When she dragged her nails lightly across it Marco squirmed and his monster arm slapped her ass, hard. Janna yelped. "Ow! What did you do that for?" She complained, not mentioning that she didn't entirely dislike it, but that a little warning would have been nice.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this." Marco said, "I don't have complete control of my tentacle arm."

Janna scoffed, "It'll be fINE!" Janna yelped out the last part as Marco's arms spread her legs wide, dragging her down his body so that her hot center pressed against his erection. "I wanted to grind all up on you anyway, so this is completely FINE!" The monster arm had just literally torn off her panties, ripping them at their seems and probably bruising Janna a bit in the process. "Yeah, I didn't like those panties anyway." Janna said, trying and failing for nonchalance.

"Janna I'm not entirely sure about this." Marco said again.

Janna ground her now bare pussy against the tent in his pants, "How about you let me tell you if it's ok, hmm?"

Marco shrugged and since he couldn't kiss her he ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed her ass. Of course he hadn't meant to grab her ass, but it happened anyway. "I think you're overdressed Marco." Janna said. The tentacle arm ripped Marco's pants off. Marco did like his pajama pants. That and they were made too strong for the monster arm to rip off, so they were ripped off in the sense that they were taken off very quickly. This had the added effect of slapping Janna in the vagina with his hard cock, making her yelp.

Marco smiled at her, "Didn't think that one through, did you?"

"I'll have you know that I am fully in control of the situation, as you can see from our positions." Janna indicated that she was on top of him.

Marco grinned at her. He wrapped his monster arm around her and flipped them. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that you just did exactly what I thought you'd do." Janna said smugly. Marco was getting a bit ticked off by her high and mighty attitude. Of course that's what she probably wanted, but he'd give her what she wanted, oh how he'd give her what she wanted.

"And what am I going to do next oh sweet Janna?" Marco asked sweetly.

"Why ruin the fun of you finding out?" Janna asked just as sweetly.

Marco kissed her hard, seeking to ravage her mouth, to literally kiss her senseless. Janna was enjoying his attempt.

Star had now opened Marco's door a bit, feeling embarrassed that she was peeping on her friends in an intimate moment, but she couldn't help herself. She'd never had sex before and only knew about it through porn on the internet. To actually see it first hand was exciting. For it to be her two closest friends was arousing.

Marco's bed faced away from the door, against the far corner. She could see Marco's shapley and naked bum as he knelt over Janna. Janna had a leg wrapped around Marco's hip and they were kissing passionately. Star thought quickly as she saw them pull away and whispered, "Stardrop nighttime invisibility!" She vanished from sight as the pair pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"You taste good." Marco near growled.

"Same to you big boy." Janna grinned up at him. She used her leg to pull him closer to her, rubbing his cock against her. "You going to use this thing or are you just going to tease me all night?"

Marco's smile was reflected in his voice, "I like teasing you."

"Sure you do, I bet your seconds from bursting just looking at me. I know you can't resist me." Janna held obvious pride in Marco's clear affection for her.

"What can I say, a man can only take so much teasing." Marco grinned, kissing Janna again. Star moved deeper into the bedroom, sitting on the floor next to the bed and leaning against Marco's desk. From her vantage she could see everything. Janna's quickly rising and falling chest as she panted, Marco's bright eyes as they reflected the street lights coming in the window, their bodies twined together.

Star let out a heavy but quiet breath as she stared at her friends in what was probably going to be one of the most intimate moments of their lives. She squealed in her head that she would be able to see it. The pair teased each other for several more minutes. Kissing, licking, nipping, sliding their hands over each other's bodies. Testing boundaries, watching to see how where they liked to be touched, to be kissed.

Star watched and listened to their quiet banter. It was so cute that even in bed in an intimate moment they could find the words to test and tease each other. Marco reached out his monster arm for Star and her breathing stopped as is slowly passed over her head. She heard a drawer open and Marco lifted a small plastic package over her head.

Janna chuckled, "Ribbed for her pleasure? What, no confidence in your tool Marco?"

"Shut up, Ferguson gave it to me. Little bastard mailed me a whole box last week, told me that if I didn't use all of them by the end of the month he'd kick my ass."

Janna snickered, "What, did he think you were pussying out on getting a girlfriend?"

"I may have kinda sorta told him that I didn't think I was ready for someone new in my life after Jackie." Marco sighed.

Janna grinned up at him, "But look where we are now."

"You," Marco booped Janna's nose, "Are old news my friend, we're just finally taking the next step."

"Old news?" Janna sounded incredulous, "We'll see who's old news after round three."

Marco chuckled nervously as he allowed Janna to flip them over. Star recognized the condom once Janna pulled it out. Some earth form of contraception. Pretty inconvenient, as there was a fruit on Mewni that you could eat that would keep you infertile for an entire month, male or female. Things were far more complicated on earth it seemed.

Janna handled Marco's dick lick, well, like a fumbling child, as she was a virgin and as much as she would claim differently was fairly unsure of what to do beyond what she had learned in health class. So she was able to put on the condom and crawl on top of Marco, but from there she was pretty lost.

She made up for it with enthusiasm though, saying, "How do you want me?" In as lusty a voice as she could manage, which was quite lusty, as attested to by Star's dampness down below.

Marco smiled, "Every way, of course." He reached up and pulled her down to him kissing her lightly while using his monster arm to position his manhood at Janna's entrance. They both sighed out as Janna sank down on him, slowly taking him inside her until she sat firmly on his lap. The pair was still for a moment as they both got used to the feeling before Marco wrapped his monster arm around her waist and lifted her gently, before sliding her back down onto him.

Janna gripped onto the tentacle wrapped around her waist as she was lifted and plunged down onto Marco, impaling her over and over again with agonizing slowness. She was helpless to speed up or stop and she was quite enjoying the feeling of both riding him and letting him take the lead.

The sound of their flesh slapping together was intoxicating to Star, who had hiked her nightgown up to bunch at her waist, exposing her naked flesh to the room. Were she not invisible she would be giving the pair on the bed quite the view. If they could even look her way, as they were quite busy staring at each other.

Even sex hadn't stopped Janna from making a comment, even as a small moan was coaxed from her, "That all, ah, you got?"

"You want more?" Marco asked.

Janna's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Give me everything you got."

Marco flipped them over. His monster arm slithered up her body until it was wrapped once around her waist and a second time around her throat in a large spiral. Marco kissed her hard before positioning himself to plunge deeply into her. He rocked his hips hard and fast into her, forcing her legs wide with his pounding. Now her moans were coming faster and more breathlessly.

Star watched in amazement as her roommate fucked one of her best friends senseless. Her hand rubbed at her clit and lips faster, sliding in the slick wetness that spoke of her want. Marco pounded into Janna for about twenty seconds before taking it slow, winding her up before putting on another burst of speed. What Star couldn't see was that Marco was rhythmically squeezing Janna with his monster arm, sliding and caressing her up and down.

Janna moaned louder, not caring if Star heard her in the other room, wanting Marco to fuck her forever. Marco, on the other hand, was just trying not to blow his load into Janna so quickly. It'd be embarrassing in the extreme if their first time only lasted five minutes.

Marco slowed down and when he didn't speed back up after a second Janna said breathlessly, "What, you run out of stamina already?"

Marco was embarrassed, "If I keep going like that I'll blow too soon."

Janna grinned at him, "That's fine with me."

Marco frowned at her and gave her a little squeeze with the arm wrapped around her, "It's not fine with me, I've got my pride on the line here."

Janna's grin widened, "Unwrap me, I've got an idea."

Marco curiously unwrapped his arm from around her. Janna flipped them over and placed his one human hand and his one monster gripper on her hips as she started bouncing. When he made to protest she just held his hands down and bounced harder and faster. Smiling wickedly she said, "I'm going to wring you out Marco, whether you like it or not."

Marco groaned and tried to hold her down against him, to keep her from moving, but even once he held her down she just rotated her hips and he could feel his cock stirring inside of her, pressing against her slick walls as she tightened down on him. "Fuck. Janna."

Janna moved her hips faster, "Say my name again." She commanded, loving the sound of her name of his lips, breathed out like a prayer.

"Janna." Marco said again, feeling his climax building.

"Yes Marco, fuck me, cum inside me. I want to feel you. Fuck me, fuck me!" Marco was now assisting Janna in her bouncing. Lifting her until his dick was nearly falling out and ramming her back in, gripping her hips and waist and using her like she was his own personal sex toy. He slammed his hips up into her as he brought her down. She moaned out his name, begging him to fuck her, to cum in her. Marco obliged, pistoning up into her and feeling his hips shake as he came violently inside her.

Five dick twichingly large shots released inside of her before Marco fell back onto the bed, sweating and panting. Janna lay her body against his, his dick slipping out of her, and hummed in pleasure. "That was nice."

Marco unwrapped his monster arm from around her to caress her back as she lay on top of him. "Then I wasn't too much of a disappointment?"

Janna scoffed, "One, you were great. Two, we aren't done yet, so don't go falling asleep."

Marco chuckled and held her close, feeling her heartbeat slowly settle. Then he heard a strange noise. The sound of wet flesh against wet flesh. He assumed it was just the quite full condom sliding down his leg, leaving a sticky trail of Janna's juices.

Then a tiny moan was heard, and Janna perked up her head. The pair looked at each other, then at the door. It was closed. Janna got up off Marco and tip toed over to the door and opened it suddenly, thinking that Star might be peeping on them. The hall was empty, and Star's door, just across the hall, was closed.

Star was frozen in fear. She hadn't noticed when they had finished, too busy imagining that Marco had been calling her name, pounding into her, to realize that they had finished. She had been so close to finishing and a tiny moan had escaped her. Now Marco and Janna were on guard.

Janna turned on the light and looked around the room. Just Marco, the bed, the desk, and the closet. Janna opened the closet and Marco stood. He pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it into the trash sitting between his bed and his desk.

Star practically screamed as she almost got hit in the head with the full condom. It would have been more than disastrous if the sticky rubber sack had hit her and covered her face in Janna's juices. Star probably would have had a fit. Marco was standing right in front of her, his half erect penis inches from her face, glistening with the remains of cum and the lube that was on the inside of the condom. The smell of sweat and sex filled her nose and she wasn't sure if she liked it or if it was disgusting.

Regardless it was turning her on even more, and she couldn't help but slowly begin rubbing at her swollen clit again. She needed, needed to get off before she could leave. Janna opened the closet and peered inside. "What is it, do we have an intruder?" Marco asked, more slyly than worriedly.

"I thought I heard something." Janna said.

"Oh?" Marco asked, "Like what?"

"Like a nosy princess who doesn't know how to ask before she peeps." Janna said both mischievously and a bit angrily.

"Oh? Well, if there was a nosy princess here. Say, if she was looking through a little peep hole in her wall, maybe she'd be in a little bit of trouble, but certainly less trouble if she came out now rather than making us go into her room and get her." Marco said slowly.

Star stopped what she was doing. She really wanted to finish, but she couldn't do that if Marco and Janna went into her room and found her not there. They'd know she was in Marco's room. Star started to hyperventilate. Stupid, she had been stupid, she shouldn't have come in here.

Marco sat down on his bed, "And maybe we'd be willing to forgive said princess." He mentioned to no one in particular, "Since she's such a good friend maybe we wouldn't do anything particularly bad to her. Maybe we'd even invite her to join us."

Janna stared at Marco, "Already gunning for a threesome are you?"

Marco shrugged, "It is every guy's dream to have two hotties instead of one."

Janna feigned anger, "What, am I not good enough for you?"

Marco said, in his least serious voice, "Of course not, there's just too much Marco for any one woman to handle."

Janna walked over to him, sashaying her hips, showing off her entire body with it's gentle curves, small breasts, short hair, and trimmed pubes, "Oh, I'll handle you all right. When I'm done you'll be so well handled that you won't walk for a week." Janna straddled Marco as he sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Star was practically sitting between his legs as she watched him slowly get hard again until he was pressed against Janna's core again.

Star licked her lips, if she was going to get caught she might as well have some fun with it. She slowly got up, her sounds masked by the wet noises of the couple's kissing. It didn't occur to her that Janna had left the door open and that she could return to her room. Instead she leaned forward and gently blew a breath into Janna's ear. Janna jumped in Marco's arms, smacking their heads together. Janna looked behind her, puzzled.

Star remembered that she had the invisibility spell still on and quickly whispered the deactivation word. Janna jumped right off Marco when Star suddenly materialized right behind her, leaving Marco staring, rock hard, at his best friend and roommate. Star was standing shyly, her hair covering most of her face, gripping her wand in both hands. "Hi." She said softly.

Marco and Janna were stunned. They didn't actually think Star would come in. "Uh." Marco said, "Hi?"

Janna recovered first, "Were you peeping?" She asked, a little angrier now that her suspicion had been confirmed. Star nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. "I'm not sure what I'm more mad about, that you invaded our privacy, or that you couldn't just ask."

Star looked away, embarrassed. Janna pointed to the floor in front of her, "Come here." Star stood in front of Janna, who was standing next to Marco in front of his bed. Star stood before her, a bit scared at the dominance that Janna was showing. "Kneel." Star looked shocked, and slowly sank to her knees.

Janna's fire was being stoked. She was in command of a princes. Her biggest rival for Marco's affection and Star was kneeling before her. Janna had to take things slow, but she would have Star eating out of her hand, and other places, by the end of the night. Marco just sat back and watched, content not to interfere so long as nothing too bad was happening.

"Did you like what you saw Star? Did you like watching Marco fuck me?" Janna sneered, playing up the affronted girlfriend angle, though come to think of it she and Marco hadn't actually talked about that yet. Regardless she considered herself his girlfriend, so it was fine.

Star mumbled something. "What was that, speak up." Janna demanded.

"Yes." Star said quietly.

Janna stepped forward and twined her fingers in Star's long, soft blonde hair, making sure to get enough of it so as not to hurt the girl. She tugged it back to that Star looked up into Janna's face from her kneeling position.

"Did you want it to be you? Did you watch us and pretend it was you that Marco was fucking? You're tight cunt he was slowing into?"

Star's lip trembled, "Yes."

Janna smiled evilly, "Well, maybe I'll consider letting you have a little taste, if you please me."

Star's eyes grew wide. Janna dragged Star toward her as she backed onto the bed, sitting at the very edge of it. "If you want to taste Marco's cock you can lick the taste of it out of me." Janna said wickedly. "If you do a good job maybe I'll let Marco touch you, bu only if you please me."

Star hesitated. She'd been with a woman before, a few years ago, but it had been a bit strange, and Star had never eaten her out. Star looked up into Janna's shining eyes. She could leave, could just get up and walk out of the door. But, well, the fingers in her hair, Marco's fully erect cock off to her right, Janna's confident smile with just the hint of self doubt. Star slowly brought her lips to Janna's waiting pussy and licked at the folds.

"Get in there." Janna said, spreading her legs wider and pressing Star's face into her crotch. Star tongued at Janna's folds, not particularly liking the taste, but Janna seemed to like it when she licked at her, so Star got in and licked at everything she could reach.

Marco was enjoying the show as Janna's head fell back. The sight of Star's face pressed into Janna's pussy. The same pussy he had been sloppily fucking not five minutes ago, got him hard as a rock. He got a cheeky idea and sat down next to Janna. Her right hand was in Star's hair, but her left hand was free. He took her left hand and gently laid it down on his cock.

Janna got the idea. She was pretty clumsy with her left hand but she gently started stroking him. With his much longer right arm Marco reached around Janna and down to Star. Pulling up her night gown he gently spread her legs so that he could get at her. Using the flexible appendage he was barely able to position it at the apex of her vagina and gently rub at the nub of her clitoris. Regardless of the awkwardness of the position Star moaned into Janna and began licking more enthusiastically.

Janna moaned at Star's treatment of her. Her moan deepened as Marco's hand came around to pay attention to her breasts. If Janna had thought that just Marco was a good time she was thinking that having both Star and Marco was going to be the best night of her life. Star was unskilled but it didn't matter when she hit Janna's sensitive clit, sending a shock wave up her body and making her rock her hips. Star did it again and again. Then Marco brought her head around and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth as she came into Stars, rocking her hips hard against her friends face for several seconds as she rode out her orgasm.

When she finished she slumped back onto the bed, content. "Ok, I'm good, you can stay." Janna said lazily.

Star and Marco smiled at each other. Silence fell over the room. Marco was hard as a rock, Janna was basking in the afterglow, and Star was looking everywhere except at her two friends. Marco took it upon himself to dispell the tension. Standing up he said, "I don't think it's fair that you've seen all of us be we haven't seen much of you at all Star." Marco smiled at her, stepping forward. "Maybe you should take that nightgown off."

Star smiled, halfway between shy and coy, "Maybe you should take it off me."

"My pleasure." Marco reached down and slowly pulled the night gown up and over Star's head. Marco drank in the sight of her. Star was taller than Janna, almost as tall as Marco, and where Janna was a little bony Star had curves for days. Wide hips with a slightly slimmer waist and moderately sized breasts gave her the hint of an hourglass figure.

Star reflexively tried to cover herself, embarrassed at her neon green pubic hair. She hadn't expected for anyone other than her to ever see it. Marco smiled, he'd seen. Marco stepped forward and rested his arms on Star's shoulders. His monster arm wrapping all the way around her once, sliding along her belly and holding onto her hip. Marco smiled into her shy eyes and kissed her forehead.

Star looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and Marco felt his heart melt. He smiled softly and kissed Star just as softly on the lips. Star responded quickly, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him, stepping closer to press their bodies together. She obviously had much more experience than Janna.

Speaking of Janna, she was curled up on Marco's bed, watching the pair with a small smile on her lips. She patted the bed loudly, "Hey you two, bring some of that sugar over here." Janna called sweetly. Marco and Star looked at her, embarrassed that they had forgotten about her. "Come here Star, I want to taste myself on your lips." Janna grinned at them.

Star had the good grace to go red in the face, though Marco just shot his girlfriend a look that said 'don't tease her too much.' Janna patted the bed again and Star crawled onto it, Marco following behind. The bed was most certainly not made for three people, and they were squished together. Marco pressed into Star's back and Janna pressed into her front. Janna took the lead and wrapped one arm and one leg around Star, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Marco, since he was laying on his right side, couldn't use the tentacle for much, and instead opted to caress Star's arm, side, and back while the two girls went at it. Then he got a naughty idea. He'd red about how the ear had quite a few nerves in it, but hadn't had the chance to test that theory. Leaning up he nibbled on the shell of Star's ear. She giggled and squirmed a bit, breaking off from Janna.

"Marco~," Star said cutely, "Sto~p." Her protest was far to cute for Marco to stop, he merely redoubled his efforts, gently nibbling on Star's ear. He watched Janna move down a little, and do the same to one of Star's nipples, making her gasp.

"You know Star." Marco said as he slid his leg between hers, "Janna gave you her punishment, but I haven't had a chance to show you how I feel about being spied on." Marco's left hand came down, caressing the flesh just above her pubic region. Star was shivering with anticipation.

"Oh, Marco, are you going to further punish our poor Star?" Janna said, lightly mocking, "What ever will she do against a big bad man like you?"

Marco grinned as he pulled away from Star's ear. "She's going to be a good girl and take her punishment, isn't that right Star?"

"Yes, sir." Star said, practically drowning in lust as she is assaulted on all sides.

"Good. Now, I want you to turn onto your back." Marco reached over, grabbing another condom, and put it on himself. Star lay on his bed, on her back, legs slightly parted. Janna lay next to her, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she traces circles around Star's nipples with her fingers. Marco knelt between Star's legs, lining himself up with her entrance and looking to Star for the final go ahead.

Star nodded at him and gently bit down on her wand. Marco gentle slid into Star, noting the slight difference in feeling between her and Janna. Star sighed out a breath as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Marco could kiss Star while inside of her, so he did, gently pressing his lips to hers. Then he leaned over and gave Janna a cheeky kiss as well, smiling at her and saying, "Hey, Janna, I'm inside Star right now, and it's awesome."

Janna chuckled and Star's face went red as she slapped him on the chest. "Yes you are Marco, and what are you going to do about it?" Janna asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go kayaking. I mean, she's gushing down here." Marco grinned as Star slapped him in the chest harder.

Janna's grin was devilish, "Would you like me to hold her down for you. Your chest is getting quite red."

"Please and thank you." Marco said. Janna grabbed Star's arms and held them above Star's head. Marco leaned back, sliding his knees up so that he was resting comfortably with Star's pelvis slightly raised and her legs splayed wide. He gripped those legs, using them as makeshift levers as he rocked in and out of Star. In this position she was on full display for them. Her breasts lightly bounced with every thrust and she made the cutest noises.

Marco thrust into Star at a respectable pace and occasionally he'd hit a spot that made Star gasp or moan loudly and he tried to hit that spot continuously but couldn't quite keep on target. He noticed that Janna had both Star's arms pinned with her left hand and was sliding her right up and down Star's body, teasing her skin and giving Star goosebumps.

Janna hand inched lower and lower until it slid in just between them and her nimble fingers found Star's clit and began circling it in time to Marco's thrusts. Star's moans redoubled and her walls twitched and squeezed down on Marco as Star's hips began to rock into his, threatening to knock everyone loose but feeling oh so good.

Marco and Star were starting to work up a sweat as the rhythm of his thrusts and the power of her moans increased. The slap slap slap of his hips against her thighs making them both a bit embarrassed but not enough for either to stop or slow. Janna licked her lips, her eyes darting between her two lovers as they neared their climax. She worked harder on Star, biting her neck. She wanted them to cum at the same time and Marco didn't look like he'd last long.

Star was gasping now, and Marco's thrusts were getting erratic. Janna pressed down, sliding her finger along Star's clit fast and with just the right amount of pressure. Star's hip started spasming and her tunnel tightened around Marco. He thrust faster and harder, leaning down over them. "Star!" He gasped out as his second orgasm rocked his body.

"Marco! Yes!" Star responded eagerly as Janna's fingers took her over the edge and she clamped down on Marco hard, holding him inside her as she milked him for all he was worth. Marco felt bliss as all the pressure and energy that had built up in him drained away and he practically fell on top of Star, spent.

Star just lay limply on the bed and the pair panted as they tried to catch their breath. Janna spread out languidly, happy that her lovers had found release and very ready for bed. Though with how sweaty everyone was they might need a shower first.

Marco groaned as he pulled his too sensitive dick from Star's canal and took off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash next to the other one. There was no real space on his bed for him to lay down and so he sat at the end, leaning against the freezing wall.

Marco looked over at the two girls and smiled. Star's skin was red from the exertion, the hearts on her cheeks like blood, and her eyes were closed. Her hair was played and messed up somehow, perhaps from Janna. Janna looked far more composed, looking back at him with a small smile and hooded, sleepy eyes.

"My bed isn't big enough for the three of us, I'm afraid." Marco said.

Janna shrugged, "We should probably use Star's, it's not damp with sweat and other juices."

"Ugh, don't make me walk. I can't even feel my legs." Star moaned.

Marco chuckled, "Glad to know I did a good job."

"Oh? Did you think you were done?" Janna said coyly.

"Uh... Yes?" Marco said, a bit scared.

Janna just grinned at him. "I guess I'll let you off easy this time, but we should all have a shower before we go to sleep."

Star just moaned. Marco rolled his eyes. "I'll carry you ya big baby."

"Yay!" Star said, raising her arms in triumph. Marco got off the bed and stumbled a bit, his legs a bit wobbly. Janna crawled over Star and got off the bed, walking toward the door.

"I don't think there's enough room for three people in your bath either." Janna said.

Marco grinned as he picked up Star with the augmented strength of his tentacle arm, "I'll sponge bath you then."

Janna laughed as she headed into the bathroom, "Don't tempt me Diaz."

Marco smiled, best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the Kudos are nice, but could I get some comments, maybe even some requests? It feels dead in here.


	24. Oneshot: 100 Hours More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: 100 hours; Threesome; Janco; Starco; Magical Futa; Lemon; OOC; used and abused

The storeroom of the school was dark, as always. Janna was pretty, confused, aroused, and hopeful, as always. This time, however, there was another pair of eyes in the room. Sparkling blue, the light in them undimmed by a dozen deaths, unlike his.

Marco put on an embarrassed face. He and Star had rehearsed this. "Star, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Sure it is, just tell her." Star coaxed.

"Tell me what?" Janna asked, hoping, though she knew she shouldn't.

"Well, it's just..." Marco said, giving Star the cue.

After a second Star blurted out, as if she couldn't hold herself back anymore, "Marco has a huge crush on you!"

"Star!" Marco shouted in mock surprise and slight anger.

Star giggled, "He was just moaning your name when I accidentally walking in on some of his alone time." Star wiggled her fingers at Janna, making the girl blush.

"Oh?" Janna said, her excitement rising. He heart beat faster in her chest, was this finally, finally her chance?

"Oh yeah." Star said, "He lo~ves you." She pushed Marco from behind, right into Janna, who was leaning against a wall. Marco's hands landed on either side of her head.

His breath ghosted across her cheek. His body was pressed against hers. His knee had come between her legs and his hip was pressed into her. She knew that he could feel the gentle buzzing from the vibrating egg that she had out inside herself, thinking that it would be exciting to be in public while masturbating.

Janna gasped as Marco's leg came up, pressing against her sodden lips beneath her skirt. She hadn't worn panties. Dangerous, with how short her skirt was, but she had relished the danger. Now, with the boy she'd been crushing on for the last year pressed against her, with the thigh of his leg getting damp with her juices, with his lips inches from hers she lost it.

Janna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him hard as she rolled her hips against his leg. This was too fast, but she didn't care. She'd been keyed up since the moment that had met in the schoolyard and this was too much. She didn't care if Star was here she was going to make Marco hers and hers alone.

That was until Star's hands were against the wall at their waist and Star's sparkling blue orbs looked at her over Marco's shoulder. Star grinned manically and gently bit Marco's neck, making him moan into Janna's mouth.

Marco pulled away from Janna and moaned, "Star~." Janna would have been jealous if Marco's face hadn't been so hot that it had pushed her over the edge. An edge she had been riding for nearly five minutes since the pair had walked into the room. Her hips convulsed and she gripped Marco's hoodie as a moan was ripped from her.

Star and Marco watched as what they had expected to happen happened. Star grinned evilly and Marco smiled. He'd gotten to know Janna much better than he ever would have over the course of his many lives, and he found that he quite liked the girl. Liked her a lot in fact, though that might be because she was a quick and easy source of stress relief when he had been at his lowest points.

Janna's dazed expression and the dampness on Marco's thigh was making him hard. He gently pulled Janna's stumbling body over to the desks where he would normally bend her over. This time, however, they had Star with them.

With a flick, a swish, and some dirty words the desks changed into a plush bed. A light push and Janna felll into it. The closet was far darker than it needed to be, making it difficult to see, but Star also solved that. Fireflies floated through the air and gathered on the posts of the four posted bed, bathing them in a soft blue illumination.

Janna looked up at Marco, smiling down at her. Star stepped into the light from the darkness and ran her hands down his chest. When Marco turned to her she kissed him gently on the lips, unzipping his hoodie and sliding it off his shoulders.

Marco returned the favor, unzipping the short zipper at the back of Star's dress, reaching down, and lifting it over her head. Star was wearing a modest set of white panties and no bra on her slight chest. Marco ran his hands down Star's chest, tweaking her nipples as he went by. Star reached down and unzipped his jeans which he slid off, taking his shoes and socks with them.

Janna bit her lip as she watched. The vibrator was still buzzing inside her and her arousal was growing again. She had never really considered Star as a potential girlfriend. She was a bit bubbly for Janna's taste, but Janna couldn't deny that it was hot as she watched the boy of her dreams make out with an attractive girl.

Star looked over at Janna and grinned. She crawled onto the bed and up to Janna's face, where they looked into each others eyes. Janna swallowed. Star just grinned at her. "You might be thinking that I'm going to say something about there being enough Marco to go around, but don't worry, you'll get him all to yourself, for the most part. You see Janna, it's you who is going to be shared, not him." Star's eyes twinkled at Janna's shocked expression. "I've always thought you were cute, and I don't really have a preference for boys or girls, but Marco when Marco said that he's had a crush on you for a while I just knew that we'd have to have some fun with you."

Star leaned in and kissed Janna's cheek, "When we're done with you you won't be able to walk for weeks. This is going to be the best day of your life, and it's just the beginning." Star reached down under Janna's skirt and rubbed at her sopping wet pussy, she removed the vibrator and tossed it to the side. "You won't be needing that. I have something much more... Filling for you."

Marco crawled onto the bed on Janna's other side, now naked with his erect penis waving prominently below him. He kissed her again and began taking off her clothing starting at her boots and moving up. Then the three of them are naked, their bodies pressed against two others. Hands caress, nails gently scratch, fingers pinch and kneed.

Lips kiss at lips, teeth gently nip at ear lobes, collar bones, nipples and thighs. Panting breaths fill the room broken by a moan here, a gasp there. A whispered, "Janna." Or "Star." Soft female hands stroked at Marco's cock and rough, male hands found their way into first one, then another slit, gently caressing. Sweat lubricated all the skin to skin contact, though saliva and vaginal fluid soon joined the mix.

Marco and Star playfully fought over who would eat Janna out first while Janna covered her face with her hands while they held her legs open, spreading her so that she had everything on display. Eventually they just took turns. One of them would lick her until she moaned and writhed while the other would kiss and nibble at her lower belly. Then they would switch and the feeling of a new tongue at a new rhythm.

Janna came again in minutes. Then the pair would work ok each other for a while, kissing and touching, occasionally coming back to Janna for a kiss. Then it would start up again. They would touch her, kiss her, drive her wild. They never let her get up, merely pushing her down and filling her head with pleasure. She was growing sore as she orgasmed for the fourth time, and she was near burning at the fifth.

Janna's mind was filled with pleasure, and some pain, but mostly nothing. She was tired and her body was begging for rest, but Star slid her fingers into her soaked snatch and caressed her g-spot and Janna was aroused and moaning again as Marco kissed her neck and bit gently at her ear.

There were no more words from her. There was nothing but pleasure. After her seventh orgasm she passed out, too tired to react to Star's or Marco's prodding. The pair sat back in the bed. It had taken three hours, but Janna had passed out from pleasure.

"Told you she could handle more than five." Star panted into the gloom.

"When you're right you're right." Marco replied, just as worn out. Star used a spell to summon a big air conditioner that blew across the sweaty bodies of the trio. The pair leaned together and kissed gently. Their lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing and licking they had been doing to Janna. "I love you Star." Marco breathed.

"I love you too Marco. What do you think we should do with Janna?"

"Well," Marco said deviously, "You know those spells you wanted to test? How about we try them out?"

Minutes later Janna came to her senses and slowly opened her eyes. She felt satisfied, like she had spent an hour running hard and then taken a long nap. Her body was loose and she felt good. She was lying on top of something with the feel of a person and she turned her head to look into Marco's brown eyes.

Marco smiled at her and kissed at the corner of her lips. "Morning princess, are you ready to go again. I know we are."

Janna remembered the long, drawn out foreplay and said, "Are you finally going to use what god gave you, or is Star just going to lick me into submission again?" Janna asked cheekily. She wasn't as sore as the prvious hours suggested she should be.

Jana heard Star whisper first one spell, then another, then another. Janna's body grew warmer, and she could feel pleasure pooling in her belly. Janna panted and lay back against Marco. How could she be so horny when she had orgasmed, like, ten times earlier?

It didn't matter because when Star walked into the light Janna just gaped at her. Wagging between Star's legs was a cock as long and hard as the one pressed against her nethers. Though instead of balls, visible between her legs were sopping wet pussy lips.

Janna coughed, "I didn't know you were packing."

"Not usually." Star said casually as she scooted along the bed to rest between Janna's legs, her dick laid against her upper mound, "But with magic anything is possible. Like being able to cum multiple times even if you're a guy, and having way, way more stamina than any human could normally handle." Star grinned.

"See when Marco mentioned that you were probably a virgin that gave me an idea. Why don't we take both your viginities at the same time?" Star giggled, "Oh we are going to ruin you. When we're done you'll never be able to go back to regular human guys again."

Janna's eyes widened. They were going to what? "Wait, wait, slow down, I'm not sure I'm ready for-"

Star used her thumb to press her dick into Janna's clit and slid along it, sending lightning up Janna. She was so sensitive! "Not ready for what Janna? The best time of your life?" Star slid her dick along Janna's wet folds, sending shivers up her spine.

"I've known girls like you Janna. All your flirty teasing, all your little hints, and now to find you here with a vibrator in you? How often do you do it? Once a week? Every day? Do you like looking at Marco like he's a piece of meat while your little friend buzzes inside you? Do you like rifling through his pockets knowing that you're so close that he should be able to hear your little friend? Do you worry about dripping on his shoes while you stand oh so close?"

Now both Marco and Star were moving. The feeling of the two cocks sliding along every inch of skin from her asshole to her clit was burning her from the inside out. Star's words hit her hard. She had done those things. Only a few times but she had cum so hard those nights, thinking of what Marco would do to her if he only knew how much she wanted him.

"Please." She begged. She didn't care anymore, she wanted to be filled. The pair had driven her from rational thought once before and this renewed assault was destroying any sense of self restraint left. "Please."

"As you wish." Star said, and they both pulled back, lining themselves up with Janna's holes. They prodded and Janna tensed up.

"Relax." Marco breathed into her ear. His hands were sliding along her body, caressing her breasts, her belly, her pubic area. "Just relax and let us do all~ the work."

Janna forced herself to relax, to not tense as she felt the heads of the twin cocks press harder at her entrances. The thick head at her pussy entrance slid in easily and Janna drew in a breath as the head stretched her entrance. The head at her ass pressed slower and firmer, her puckered star slowly opening and allowing Marco to press into her, using her own juices and some lube that they had brought to make it less uncomfortable.

They pressed in deeper, all three letting out a low moan as pleasure filled their senses. Eventually though the pair bottomed out inside Janna. Janna felt full, ridiculously full. She wasn't sure but it was both pleasurable and uncomfortable with both of them inside her. "Just hold on a minute, let me get used to this."

Star chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I'm going to need a minute too. Damn Marco, how do you keep from cumming right away with this thing?"

Marco grinned and kissed Janna just behind her ear. "Oh!" The three exclaimed together as all of Janna's lower half squeezed them gently.

Marco said, "A lot of practice. It helps if you've already had a nice big one earlier in the day, though frankly I haven't had a good one in a while. Not to mention this body is technically a virgin."

Janna was confused about how Marco referred to 'this body,' but was to busy dealing with the shock of pleasure that had run through her when he had kissed her. "Do that again." Janna said quietly into the room. Marco kissed her there again and it's like she got fuller, that they got bigger inside of her, and it felt really good. "I... I think I'm ready. Go slow, please."

"Will do sweet thing." Marco whispered in her ear. The pair began slowly pulling out and it was like someone had opened a drain in Janna's bottom and she was emptying. Then Star pushed back in a little faster than the first time and Janna sighed. Marco pushed back in very slowly and the pair worked up a rhythm.

Star pumped twice for every once that Marco pumped into her. The pleasure of having her pussy worked eventually drowned out the discomfort of having a large object in her ass and she could only feel the pleasure and feel full. Marco's hands roved her body but eventually settled on her budding breasts. She gasped and moaned as he played wither her nipples and kneaded at the growing mounds.

Star grinned as she watched her friends play with each other, Janna's head turning and tillting so that she could kiss Marco and she thrust back into Janna hard once their lips locked, making Janna moan into his mouth. She could feel her newly grown dick twitch inside Janna. She felt so good inside, slippery and warm and fleshy. Star couldn't believe how good it was to pump into her friend.

Star's hips were moving faster but Marco kept the same pace. When the pair broke their kiss Marco slid a hand down to press at Janna's pubic bone and said, "Come on Star, cum. Fill Janna up. Make a mess of her, I know you want to." Marco's words were growled, almost vicious. Star's eyes locked with his and he could see the almost predatory gleam in them. Star pumped faster and wilder, making Janna moan out. She felt the thing building in her burst as her cock twitched hard inside Janna and she felt thick spurts of liquid fire from the end of her cock and into Janna.

Star moaned and her hips shook harder as she fired rope after rope of cum into Janna's pussy. When her orgasm stopped she held still inside of Janna and Marco stopped with his cock fully sheathed inside the girl as well.

"So, how was your first time cumming like a guy?" Marco asked.

"It was amazing! Let's go again!" Star was ecstatic and slowly pulled out of Janna until only the tip gently spread the folds. The gooey cum dripped slowly out of Janna and down onto Marco's sheathed cock.

"You don't need to recover? That looked like a pretty hard orgasm." Marco remarked.

"Nope! Janna's not the only one on short recoveries." Star grinned down at the pair. Janna's eyes widened, she wasn't going to be able to walk again, was she? Star began fucking her again, faster this time. Janna was starting to build to her first orgasm. Marco was actually going to slowly to build toward his, and his cock had gone half soft inside her, but he started to pick up the pace, now that Star's cum was further lubricating the way.

Her first orgasm over Star started experimenting. First she kissed Janna like Marco had. Janna was a bit unresponsive at first but after a few seconds they were making out while Star pounded into her, the pair moaning almost in unison as Janna started convulsing around her dick.

Janna was in heaven. Her entire lower half pulsed with pleasure as she got both her holes pounded. Her moaning reached a crescendo as her entire lower body convulsed and she came, harder even than she had during the too long foreplay.

Her orgasm rolled on and on as the pair continued to pound into her, two pairs of hands holding down her bucking hips so that they could fuck her senseless. When her orgasm receded the pair continued fucking her. She could feel her arousal at the back of her head and she was still enjoying the treatment but she was spent.

That was until Star hit a button on her wand and it started vibrating hard. Star pressed the handle down into Janna's clit and Janna convulsed hard as the pleasure hit her like a truck. She moaned out loudly as she felt another orgasm building, but when she got close Star pulled the wand away and left Janna whimpering.

Star repeated the gesture, building Janna up and then, when Janna's moaning got too loud she'd pull the wand away. Janna tried to stay quiet but her hips betrayed her and spasmed. After the third time Janna begged, "Please Star."

Star did something that Janna didn't expect. Star slapped her across her face, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Janna looked up at Star as Star leaned down. "That's Mistress to you. Ask me properly and I'll let you cum."

Janna may have been dazed, she may have been lust addled, but she wasn't just going to let Star control her like this. "No, fuck that."

Star shrugged and pressed the vibrating handle of her wand against Janna's clit again, making Janna gasp. Marco whispered in her ear, "Just give her what she wants, love. Marco kissed just behind her ear, in the spot she was growing to love."

When Star pulled the wand away Janna said, "Please Mistress!"

Star grinned and pressed the wand back down. After a few seconds Janna opened her mouth wide but no sound came out as her orgasm blew away all thought. The pair filling her holes pounded harder and faster into her while she convulsed and Star let out her own thick moan as Janna felt her twitch in her quivering canal.

Star let out a long, low moan as she released her second load into Janna's cunt. This one was just as big as the first, the fluid being magically generated and Star turned a dial on her wand to increase the flow. She quivered as a veritable river flooded from her cock, twitching and emptying her like she had held it in for moths.

Star's eyes rolled back as she slowly pulled out of Janna, still spilling rope upon rope of thick white cum into her pussy, then all over he nethers and pelvic region. Once the torrent subsided Star breathed out, "That. Was. Awesome." Still, she turned the dial back a few notches, it was a bit much.

Marco also slid himself out of Janna, though he had yet to cum, which was surprising, as he normally didn't have this kind of stamina. Perhaps it was the position, or perhaps Star had hit him with an endurance spell while he wasn't looking. He rolled Janna's limp body off of himself and looked at the girls.

Star recovered quickly, mewman mating habits being a bit more consecutive than humans. She eyed Marco's cock hungrily and reached down to a cloth in a basin of water and threw it at him, "Wipe yourself off ,then get over here and fuck your princess."

Marco chuckled, already wiping himself off, "As her majesty wishes."

Star indicated that she wanted him to lay down with his feet toward Janna. He did so, wondering when he'd get to take an active role in the proceedings, but content to save his energy, knowing what a beast Star could be.

Star lined him up with her opening and slid him in easily, her pussy lubricated by two orgasms. Marco sighed as he felt her walls, different from a human's, squeeze around him as she stroked her cum covered cock.

"Oh~ Janna~." Star called.

"No, please no more." Janna moaned. Star's pussy tightened further hearing the pleading in the girl's voice.

"Come here Janna."

"Please, no..."

Star growled out a spell and a glowing golden leash materialized between Star and Janna. Star yanked on the leash and it pulled Janna up and toward her by a glowing collar around her neck. Janna's eyes widened in sock and a little bit of fear as she came face to cock with Star.

"Open wide for your Mistress." Star said menacingly.

"Please." Janna begged. Star grabbed the girl by the hair and pressed Janna's face against her cock.

"Suck or you will be forced to suck."

Janna whimpered. Star whispered another spell and the leash was replace by a whip which she cracked over Janna. Janna quickly opened her mouth and took the head of Star's cock into it. Star slid a little off Marco, sliding more of her cock into Janna's mouth, then slammed herself back down on Marco, moaning throatily.

Star worked herself into a rhythm, half thrusting into Janna's slack mouth and half slamming herself down on Marco's hard cock. The twin pleasures were driving her toward the edge faster than she though possible.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Janna started gagging as Star bounced higher off Marco, thrusting her cock first to the back of Janna's mouth, then into the girl's throat. Tears streaked down Janna's face as she tried to pull off but Star's hand in her hair kept her firm and when she tried Star brought the whip down to slap painfully on Janna's ass.

Marco could feel Star starting to squeeze down on him and he pounded up into her harder, forcing Star up higher and deeper into Janna's throat. Star moaned and rolled her hips, sliding her tip around in Janna's throat. Janna had to work not to puke. Star pulled out, slamming down onto Marco as she came.

The salty goo filled Janna's mouth and Star said, "Drink it up Janna, it's good for you~." She emphasized her sweet words with a crack of the whip and Janna swallowed hard as Star continued filling her mouth with rope after rope. Janna couldn't get the liquid down fast enough. She gulped and gulped but there was always more.

She must have tried to swallow down the wrong pipe because she coughed hard, spilling a mouthful of semen all over Star's cock. Janna coughed again, semen dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin to drip onto the bedspread. Star painted her face with three more thick ropes.

Janna looked up into Star's grinning face, not knowing what would happen next. Star's cock was covered in her own semen and it dribbled down, covering Marco's cock, already slick with her juices as she pulled off of him. "Look at the mess you made." Star said sweetly.

"I'm sorry." Janna moaned. She was tired, she was spent, and yet her loins burned.

"I forgive you." Star said, and Janna felt relief flood her, her Mistress forgave her. Janna couldn't let herself think like that. "But I don't know if your Master is quite so forgiving as I am."

Star looked back at Marco, who had propped his upper body of a few pillows, so he was slightly sitting up, looking at them. Janna's eyes widened, Marco would forgive her. Marco was nice, he'd forgive her. Janna stared into Marco's dark eyes. His face took on a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know, she did make such a mess."

Janna's eyes widened in horror, she didn't want to be whipped. "Please," She swallowed hard at the word 'Marco' and instead said, "Master. Please forgive me."

Marco smiled at her, "Maybe you can earn your forgiveness. Clean up your Mistress. You made the mess after all."

Janna eagerly looked at Star's cum covered cock and pussy, easily accessible since Star was standing on the bed right next to her. Janna turned and licked at the still hard penis, taking some of the thick, salty goo into her mouth and swallowing. It tasted a bit nasty but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't' do it.

Janna's licking made Star's cock twitch as she stared down at the eager girl who was licking at her. Janna licked from the bottom of her cock to the top, cleaning off every drop of cum. Then she moved down to Star's pussy lips and Star sighed in lust as Janna cleaned away the cum there. Janna looked at Marco and he indicated his own cock.

As Janna started licking at Marco's cock Star walked around Janna to look at her behind. There was a red line where the whip had hit her. Her pussy was a deep pink and was nearly dripping wet. Her ass was winking at Star, which made Star want to fill it.

Star used her knees to spread Janna's and slid her saliva coated cock across Janna's asshole. Janna moaned, "No more, please, no more." Even as she arched her back, giving Star a perfect view of Marco's cock and his smiling face.

Star pulled her hips back and lined herself up with Janna's tight asshole. Pressing the head of her slick cock against it Star said, "We stop when Marco cums, not a second before, so get sucking Fuck Toy, or I might break you before you're done." Star slammed her cock into Janna's ass, filling the girl in one go. Janna moaned out as Star filled her.

For the first few seconds Janna just moaned as Star fucked her in the ass, surprised at just how good it felt. Then she remembered that Star wouldn't stop until Marco had cum. Looking at the cock in front of her Janna licked at it, more reserved now that her head wasn't being forced.

Marco's hand came down and pulled her hair behind her ear. She looked up into his kind eyes as he said, "That's a good Toy, make me feel good as your Mistress fucks you."

Janna cried then. She didn't sob, she still had to use her mouth to service her Master, but the tears flowed down her cheeks, is that all she was to these two? A toy to be used and discarded. Janna cried even as she took Marco's shaft into her mouth and bobbed her head.

Star was having a blast fucking Janna in the ass. Marco hadn't said how tight she was. The knowledge that Janna was trying to suck Marco to completion was just as satisfying. Star had cast a very powerful endurance spell on Marco. He'd gone for a full hour so far without cumming, though that would probably end shortly, one way or another.

Janna was focusing as best she could on pleasing Marco, taking his advice to suck and lick and stroke his cock while she was pounded in the ass. She could feel her pleasure mounting as her jaw grew tired, but she keep sucking, trying to take Marco deeper and deeper in her mouth as she moaned louder and louder.

Marco was whispering words of encouragement to her, telling her she was a good girl, a smart girl, a pretty girl. Janna wanted to cry harder as her first orgasm approached, and from the sound of it, Star's orgasm was coming as well. Janna could still feel the slosh of Star's first two orgasms in her belly. Janna moaned out as Star fired another load into her, this time filling her ass with the thick white liquid to the point where it spilled out around her cock.

Janna's moan was drowned out by Star as Janna came from having her ass filled with cum. Her hips shook weakly and more tears ran down her face even as she continued to lick at Marco's cock, now fondling his balls while his fingers ran through her hair, trying to sooth her. Star pulled out of Janna's ass and admired her handywork.

She looked at Marco with raised eyebrows and Marco gave her a thumbs up. Star made a jerking of and then exploding motion and Marco gave her a thumbs down. Ok, all was good but Marco hadn't cum yet. That meant Star got to bring out her new toy. With a word and a wave her wand turned into a toy she had seen in the adult section of Quest Buy.

The device had a curved part with what appeared to be two towers of bubbles made of silicone. One tower would seat itself in Star's vagina and the other in her ass, securing the device firmly inside her. On the underside was a thick phallic shaft, about six inches long and a bit thicker than either Star or Marco. All along the shaft were silicone spikes that would press and slide inside Janna. The whole thing was curved downward so as to press into Janna's g-spot. Near the base was what looked like a silicone rabbit head shape that would press into and along side Janna's clit to stimulate her even there.

The whole thing could vibrate, there being at least four different vibrating parts inside it. Star set it to vibrate slow for a full second, then fast for a second and repeat. She'd always liked a simple tempo. Star aligned herself and her new toy. Her cock would plunge into Janna's ass and the toy would fill her pussy.

Neither would stop pumping until Marco came, no matter how long that took, or how many orgasms either of them had.

Janna was coming down from the high of orgasm and redoubling her efforts to suck the cum from Marco when she felt the pair of blunt tips at her entrances. Her eyes went wide and Marco pulled her off. Perhaps worried that she might bite down when what happened next happened.

Star pushed in fast and Janna seized up at the feeling filling her body. She was so full, and her clit was vibrating, and her g-spot was overwhelmed with a pleasure so intense it was nearly pain. She choked on her words as her eyes rolled back into her head and she came on the spot, pushing some of Star's cum out as her insides shook.

Star whispered into Janna's ear. "I don't stop until Marco cums, not even if you pass out, so you'd better suck that boy dry, and don't spill a drop, because I will fuck you until you die, do you understand Fuck Toy?"

Star paused for a second, looking at Janna's arched, quivering back, Star spanked Janna hard on the ass, "I asked if you understood me Fuck Toy?" Star said again, louder.

Janna came back to her senses enough to say, "Yes Mistress!" Star grinned and grabbed Janna's hips. She pumped in and out at a even pace, one she could keep up for a long time if needed.

Janna just tried to hold onto her mind and consciousness. She'd thought that the foreplay was torment, then she'd thought that being fucked by both of them was torment, then she'd thought that having her throat fucked while she had to watch Marco's cock plunge into Star was torment, but this, this fresh, pleasurable hell would drive her to madness. She could already feel another orgasm coming. It hit her and she raised her head.

She looked Marco in the eyes as her whole body quivered. Her mouth hung open in a silent moan and drool joined the cum that stained her chin. Her face was still sticky with the remenants of Star's throat fucking and Marco looked at her and licked his lips, his cock twitching like her cum covered, slack face was the hottest thing he'd seen all night.

Star was still pumping into her and Janna swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth. She tried to focus on sucking off Marco but Star's fucking was drowning her in a sea of pleasure. She gasped and moaned and was barely able to lick or suck at the cock in front of her as another orgasm hit her, this time triggered by Star releasing another huge load into Janna's filled asshole.

Janna had to focus. She licked at the cock more, putting all her effort into it. She licked and sucked, swirling her tongue. She blocked out everything else. She blocked out the quivering of her own body as she came, she blocked out the feeling of Star filling her with cum, she blocked out the soreness in her jaw and throat. The cock and sucking it was the only thing in her world.

And the voice. Always encouraging her. Good girl, pretty girl, smart girl. Janna sucked and licked, taking the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, swallowing around it as it twitched in her mouth. My good girl, my pretty girl, my smart girl. Janna licked from base to tip over and over coating it with her saliva, marking it. She quivered again, rocking with another orgasm and she gasped but she didn't stop sucking. She was his good girl, she was his pretty girl, she was his smart girl and she would do this for him, because she was his good girl.

He loved her and she needed to show him that she loved him too. Janna licked and sucked more vigorously, taking it deep into her throat. It was twitching more now and Janna knew she was close, knew that soon she'd have her reward. Janna sucked harder at the thick cock. She was his good girl. Janna licked at the head, swollen. She was his pretty girl. Janna massaged his shaft as she felt him grow even more, knowing he was so close. She was his smart girl.

Marco came like a cannon, filling Janna's mouth. Janna drank it down, ecstatic that she had done a good job. She loved the taste of him. His creamy, thick semen ran down her throat like a balm, soothing her inside and out even as her hips shook again with another orgasm and her ass was filled with a different liquid. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was sucking out ever drop from him.

Once he was spent and she had swallowed every drop she opened her mouth to him, showing him that it was empty. The twin cocks filling her were removed slowly and she shuddered as they came away from her spent body. Her Master smiled at her and tousled her hair, telling her that she had done a good job even as her ass spilled it's gooey contents all over the bed. No longer held up by the hands at her hips Janna fell down into a puddle of juices and cum.

Her Master indicated that she should come to his side and Janna eagerly dragged herself up to him, a dumb, mindless grin on her face. She reached him and cuddled into the crook of his arm, holding him closely. She fell asleep with him holding her. His good girl, his pretty girl, his smart girl. She had done a good job and now she could sleep.

Marco looked down at the sleeping girl and then looked up at Star, who was washing herself off to the best of her ability given that she was weak as a newborn kitten after having nearly eight orgasms while fucking Janna. "You think we might have been a bit rough on her?"

Star laughed a bit, "Nah, she's fine, she didn't even use the safe word."

Marco looked thoughtful, "Did we even tell her the safe word?"

Star also looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure... But I'm sure it's fine, she would have told us if she didn't like it..."

"I think I remember a 'no, please, no' somewhere in there..." Star and Marco looked at each other worriedly.

"I... I thought she was just playing along..." Star said, "Did I... Did I just rape one of our best friends?"

Marco shrugged, "Let's hope not, but if it does have some negative consequences we can just reset."

Star relaxed, "Ok, good. I hope I didn't, I really liked that."

Marco grinned, "I did too, Mistress." He mocked.

Star's face turned red, "I was just getting really into it!" She protested.

Marco leaned back, drawing Janna closer to him, "Well, I hope you got enough magic in that thing to clean us off and send us home because I don't think I can walk right now and I'm not sure Janna will be able to walk for a week."

Star sighed in contentment, "Oh yeah, I'm going to have to sit on an ice pack tomorrow, but it was so~ worth it.

Marco smiled. He felt a kiss on his pectoral and looked down at Janna's sleeping form. "I love you Master." Slipped from her lips and Marco felt a shiver run down his back. Chilled by her words, yet loving them all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by jwagne51 on AO3. It's a sort of continuation sort of sequel of my first story 100 Hours: First Loop and takes place after that story and in the same continuity.
> 
> Please leave a review and make a request!
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> SpaceDwarf says that the game I thought of is really awesome and you're damn right it is! I hope to make it one day but I spend a lot of my time writing, either here for for my other hobby, which I'm not going to get into. I'm glad you liked it. For the most part that fic was about how the friends talk to each other, so I'm glad you liked the interactions.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD also liked the game and said that they might have seen something like it on steam. Boy do I wish. I love space rts and ship building games but most of them are on a 2D plane and I really, really love how space is 3D and how you can move in all sorts of directions. The closest things to what I described are Homeword and Istroloid, both of which I play.
> 
> And yes, I like to add humor into my sex, even irl, where I'll do a mickey mouse impression while I'm inside a girl (I'm a dude btw) and yes, laughing does make the pussy convulse, though it can kill the mood.
> 
> Sirkylelenn notes that they got to add Janna as a character and damn straight they did! She deserved a spot right there next to Marco and Star. As for your Stockholm syndrome AU it's interesting but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything with it. I'm not overly a fan of prisoner/slave/servant fics but I do like role reversal so I might do something that starts off with Marco getting Stockholm syndrome but then reverses it and makes Janna his prisoner instead. Not sure though. Maybe give me two or three more different ideas and I'll pick out the ones that hit me the hardest and keep the rest in my maybe folder. Love your reviews and your requests, please keep them coming!
> 
> Turn forever you and me, if your search history is filled with disturbing stuff then you'll probably like this! Vampire Janna is interesting, though having her seduce Marco during the field trip might be a bit much. Maybe I could change the episode a bit, or have the fic take place after the field trip.
> 
> As for you suggestion for the Shadow Princess Janna AU I'm not sure what you're trying to describe. Something about hallucinations and them being on a journey, I don't understand what the point of reference is or when you would insert the suggestion into the story I described with my premise.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing/commenting! I hope you like the latest chapter and keep it up with the ideas!


	25. Oneshot: Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Anatomy Lesson; Humans are weird; Mewmans are weird; Morning wood; Embarrassing;

Marco was enjoying a particularly vivid dream of Jackie Lyn Thomas giving him a handjob when he woke up. Needless to say he was quite disappointed that the dream didn't finish before he had woken up, but determined to rub one out before taking a shower. That is until he realized that he was not face down, and that his hips weren't moving, but her still felt that rubbing against his erection.

Marco's eyes shot open and he looked down at Star, still in her nightgown, poking at the tent in his pants. Marco wouldn't describe what he did next as screaming like a little girl and rolling off his bed, but Star would.

"Hi Marco!" Star said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Star! What did I say about walking into my room without knocking?"

"I did knock. You were asleep."

"Then don't come in!"

"Why? You were asleep, it's not like you were naked or anything."

Marco grumbled and untangled himself from his blankets. His morning wood, and thoughts of rubbing one out, long gone. "Why _are_ you in my room?"

"Oh! I had the best dream and I wanted to tell you about it!" Marco sighed and listened to Star describe, in immaculate detail, her dream. During this time he was able to shower, brush his teeth, and get breakfast.

At school is when things started to get weird. A note landed on his desk in second period a note landed on his desk. He surrupticiously opened it, thinking it was probably from Alfonzo.

So what was up with that stick this morning?

-Star

The A in star's name looked like a little star. Marco wanted to groan, he had hoped that she had forgotten. He quickly scribbled, 'I'll explain later, at home.'

This was going to be... awkward.

At home Star immediately wanted to talk about his boner, and while he would welcome the topic from someone like Jackie he did not want to discuss his sex life, or lack of one, around his parents. Upstairs in his room was a far better place.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon, what was it what was it what was it?" Star said, bouncing with the need to know.

Marco sat down on his bed and sighed, "Ok, so you know about, like, the bird and the bees right?"

"The what?"

"Oh, maybe they call it something different on Mewni. You know about, like, sex and reproduction right?"

"Oh!" Star blushed, "Yes. Mom, uh, mom told me about that."

Marco was blushing a bit too now. "Ok, so, uh, what you saw was what we on earth call morning wood. It's, uh, well, it's a physiological condition by which a person's mind sort of, uh, get's them ready for the act of reproduction. Which in males is what you saw this morning, and I would thank you not to touch it, or look at it if possible, ever again."

Star's eyes had grown wider and wider during his explanation. Eventually she said, "Marco... I didn't know you were a prince! Why didn't you tell me?" Star was bouncing around the room like a ball. "This is so awesome! Mom would kill me if she knew!"

Marco was confused, "Uh, Star, I'm not a prince."

Star scoffed, "Oh Marco, don't be modest. I mean, sure you don't have a castle, but of course you're a prince."

"No, Star, I'm really not. What about what I just told you says that I'm a prince?"

Star seemed shocked at his ignorance. "Didn't your mom tell you? If you've been granted the gift of reproduction that means you're a prince!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean, maybe you aren't a prince by blood, but you automatically get elevated once you are chosen!" Star still seemed excited.

"Star I'm not sure you understood what I said."

"No, I understood. So, when is your nuptial flight? When are you going to get your wings? Is Jackie a princess, is that why you've been mooning over her?"

"No, Star, you've gotten, like the entire things wrong."

Star squinted at him, "Hey, I know my mewman biology. When a male is ready to reproduce he'll grow his nuptial wings and go on a flight. During that time he'll have to impress a flying princess. Upon a successful impression he'll have to fight off other suitors until the princess is ready to lay her eggs, then he fertilizes the eggs and the pair have about a week to distribute them to the worker population for care. Afterwords the male loses his wings. Some queens then let the male leave, but more often a queen will keep the prince, now king, around for moral, emotional, and physical support."

Marco stared at Star for a while. "No, Star, that's not how it works at all." Marco sighed, "Here, let me show you..." It took nearly an hour. Marco used wikipedia, a couple of websites and a video that did an ok job of teaching teens about sex and reproduction, and eventually, upon Star's insistent request, even popped quickly onto pornhub to show her the actual act. Star puked, Marco held her hair out of the garbage can.

At the end of it Star was looking at Marco with a mix of shock, horror, fear, and mild amazement. Needless to say she had a new and interesting understanding of human reproduction.

"So... That's that." Marco said nervously.

Star stayed silent for a while. "Humans are We~ird."

Marco shrugged, "I guess."

"Wait," Star said, "Does that mean that you do that thing where you, like, touch your... penis, and your, what was it, white goo comes out?"

Marco's face matched the colour of his hoodie. "Uh. Yes. Sometimes."

Star's eyes grew wide. "I wanna do it."

Marco's brain almost exploded at the thought of Star giving him a handjob, but not in a good way. "No! Nope, nada, not happening!"

"But Marco~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion by The Cowardly Christian 'du911, I hope you like it.
> 
> If you, reader, have a request please leave a review suggesting it! You never know what will spark my interest and your request might come out the day it's requested!
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Joseftanti asks for a continuation of 100 Hours More. I may continue in the same continuity. If you guys like that one but haven't ready my other story you should do so, since the oneshot here happens after that story.
> 
> Jwagne51 says they like how I handled their request, and I am glad that I did a good job. If you have another request, or suggestions then I am all eyes. The more specific the better!
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD says that the game they were thinking of is Fractured Space. I play it, and it's pretty good, but you only control one capital ship, and I personally think that Dreadnought did a better job of that concept, at least with gameplay, it appears to be going the free to play route which I guess is really the only way to go with a pure online game now a days, but I'm not a fan of that style.
> 
> Turn forever you and me says that they weren't expecting the ending of 100 Hours More which is excellent, twist endings are the best. If you liked 100 Hours More read my other fic, 100 Hours, which explains the whole resetting thing. I am still thinking about your vampire Janna story but I'm having a hard time thinking of what would actually happen in it. Could you give some ideas of scenes or arcs that might happen in such a fic?
> 
> JRC1700 has given me a lot to think about, so I'll try to address it here. They think that the Shadow Princess Janna AU should be its own story and I agree wholeheartedly. Thing is I suck at finishing long stories, which is why I'm doing oneshots. I find that I lose the spark to write a story pretty quickly. I need to bang them out in a few days. Even Janco Week was losing its spark by the end, so I know that it's pretty much my limit for writing an extended story.
> 
> They indicated that the Video Game oneshot got a little in depth and that's just sort of my overzealous love for games and game design peaking through. I'm glad that you liked it though!
> 
> They also liked Tentacle(s) Make Everything Better. didn't give me enough room for the full title, so I had to drop the s on tentacles.
> 
> For the 100 hours universe I actually have several ideas that can be one shots. It's going to be a bit of a pain though to figure out how I'm going to indicate time continuity. If I can figure out how to indicate where in the timeline they are then maybe I'll be able to make more oneshots. I though of just saying what loop they were on but that's not a very good indication because then you'd have to remember what happened on which loop if I jump around in the timeline a lot, which I might.
> 
> I love the idea of Marco and Star just not caring anymore and just blurting out stuff they shouldn't know and, hell, just doing stuff they shouldn't be able to do as if it were the most casual thing in the world.
> 
> I love the idea of a Master/Slave story when it comes to the 100 hours timeline, and hell, even just an AU timeline. And with the expansions I'm thinking of for that universe I could potentially just pull their favorite 'toys' into the loop with them.
> 
> Anyways, that's it for comment responses! You guys might notice that I respond to comments in a weird way. I kind of repeat what you guys say in your comments so that if someone else reads these they'll sort of know what I'm talking about without having to find the specific page where the original comment was. I do this because on other stories I liked reading comment responses and I could never tell what the author was responding to. If you are someone reading these comments please leave a review telling me how I'm doing at making this section readable! Thanks!


	26. Oneshot: Vamp Janna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Vampire Janna; Janco; Explicit situation but no sex; Non-con; Embarrassment; Starco; Slavery (technically);

Over the past two years Janna had come to know the taste of Marco's blood so well that she could tell, in general terms, what he had done today. She could tell when he was stressed, sad, or happy. She could tell what days he trained at the dojo, what days he went on adventures with Star, and what days he spent quietly in his room reading or playing games.

To a lesser extent she could tell what he had eaten that day. Though she could mostly only tell whether or not it was sugary. Today had been interesting for Marco. He'd had a spike of adrenaline pretty close to the end of the day. It wasn't the kind of sustained adrenaline that told he that he'd been on an adventure, but rather the very high and short lived spike that usually meant something quite frightening happened.

He'd also been in combat. His blood pressure was way down from usual, so he was most likely injured. Janna slid her hands under Marco's shirt, feeling for the wounds. None. Perhaps Star had finally mastered healing spells. Good, less work for Janna keeping her food supply healthy, though she did resent it a bit, as it meant Janna would have less of a reason to feel him up now. Not that she'd stop.

It was a mystery. One she would get the answer to immediately, rather than when Marco decided next to log into the group chat and tell them about it. Janna gently shook the sleeping boy until he groaned groggily and mumbled, "Go't'slp."

Janna continued to gently shake him, making sure to also gently grope him, enjoying more excuses to touch him. Eventually Marco was awake enough to say. "Whaddaya wan'?"

"Marco, honey, what happened today?"

Marco groaned and pressed his face into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Janna returned to gently shaking him.

Marco groaned again, and said, "'S nothin'."

Janna crawled more fully on the bed and snuggled up behind Marco. She wrapped her arm around him, squeezing him to her. "Come on Marco," Janna whispered gently into his ear, "Tell me. I'll give you a reward if you do." Janna started sliding her hand down Marco's front.

When she had first started drinking Marco's blood, about three months after becoming a proper vampire, she hadn't risked waking him up, but one night she had found him bruised and bandaged and she had had to know what had happened to him. Her mother had explained that her venom, as well as being an anticoagulant, was also a drug that made victims more pliable.

He wouldn't even remember in the morning. It had been hard to coax the answers out of him. He'd been sleepy and didn't want to talk about it but when she had continued to insist he had told her about how there was a new, more powerful group of monsters attacking them and how things were getting more dangerous for them.

Janna had been quietly angry about this. She didn't want Marco, whom she really liked and who was also a source of very delicious blood, to be harmed or killed. Janna couldn't ask them to stop, and when she had asked to join them she had been rebuked, told it was best friend adventure time. When she had pointed out that she was both Marco's and Star's friend that hadn't swayed them. Even Jackie, who had been Marco's girlfriend at the time, wasn't allowed to go with them. It had been the cause of their eventual breakup.

So Janna had to make due with the limited abilities she had. She could accelerate Marco's healing slightly if she bit him but didn't drink, and she could let him talk to her while he slept. Janna didn't know if venting to her was actually helping, but she liked to think it did, even if he didn't remember it.

After about a year of her drinking his blood on a weekly basis she had discovered that he was far more malleable if she offered to do something for him in exchange for him telling her about what he was up to. At first it was just a massage, but it had escalated from there until Janna was jerking him off nearly every time they talked.

To be honest she hadn't minded at all that it had turned out this way. She loved the noises she made him make. It also gave her satisfaction, as if she were getting back at Star. 'I bet she never does _this_ during her little "best friend adventure" time.'

But of course she couldn't just let him cover his bedspread in cum. That would have been rude of her. The first few times she'd just washed it off in the bathroom. But one night Star had gotten up to pee while Janna had been in there, almost catching her. Since then Janna had started swallowing the thick liquid. Much to her chagrin she had soon started enjoying doing so.

Her visits had also increased in frequency in recent months. Now she visited every other day, though she kept her feedings to once a week, lest she make him ill.

Marco groaned as she wrapped her hand around he solid cock, squeezing gently. "Come on Marco, tell me what you did." Marco groaned again as she pumped him one, playfully.

Marco sighed as Janna fell into a very slow rhythm. "Was a sneak attack." He said sleepily, "Got me in the back. Blood everywhere." Marco groaned as his words made Janna squeeze him hard. "We got 'em though. Won't bother us for a while." Marco sighed as Janna went back to stroking him.

Janna hummed in his ear as she stroked him. "You need to stop putting yourself in danger Marco. You're supposed to be the safe kid."

"'M not." He mumbled. Marco turned over so that his back wasn't to her but instead he faced her. He had started doing this a couple of months ago. He reached his arm over her and pulled her close. He panted directly into her face as she pumped him awkwardly now that he was facing her.

Janna knew what he wanted. "What, Marco, did you want something?" Janna grinned, she loved that over the months he had become more and more actively seeking her affection.

Marco didn't say anything, he simply pressed his face against hers, kissing her clumsily. Janna chuckled and pushed him over, turning him on his back. She got up so that she was leaning over him. One hand kept her up while the other continued stroking him. She kissed him back hungrily, though she was sated for the night, at least for blood.

Marco didn't put up any resistance as she claimed and ravaged his mouth. She loved the taste of him and relished any chance she got to kiss or lick him. While they kissed one of Marco's hands come up to massage her breast and she moaned into his mouth. He'd grown so bold. Maybe tonight she should? No, she still wasn't ready to cross that line.

Marco wasn't so reserved though. His hips bucked against her hand and his tongue started to come to life, swirling and licking against hers. Then he pushed against her, flipping her over and pressing her into his bed. This was new, and Janna was loving it. From their position she could no longer jerk him off, but she didn't mind as his knee moved between her legs, forcing her to open them and allow him to press his leg under her skirt and into her moist panties.

Janna's arms went around Marco's neck and she pulled him in so that as much of his body as possible was pressed against hers. His hands came up to the hem of her shirt and played with the skin there before sliding underneath and up to her bra clad breasts to continue squeezing and massaging them. Janna moaned Marco's name into his mouth. She really, really liked this new development.

She loved it when Marco kissed her. She moaned when he kissed and then nibbled at her neck. She was ecstatic when he brought his other leg in and forced her legs wide so that he could rub his rock hard erection against her pink, lace panties. She gasped and groaned as he pinned her arms above her and whimpered as he closed the handcuffs over her wrists.

Then she opened her eyes wide and stared directly into Marco's wide, no longer sleepy ones. He had a sloppy grin on his face that promised trouble. Janna struggled a bit but she wouldn't be breaking out of the cuffs without hurting herself, superhuman strength or not.

Janna chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, he~y Marco."

"Hey Janna." Marco said with mock casualness, "Fancy seeing you here."

Janna looked everywhere except at him. "Yeah, fancy that."

"So Janna, cum here often?" She knew which version of the word he meant from the way he ground his hips against hers. Janna clamped her legs around him in a vain effort for him not to noticed just how wet she was.

"No." She lied, "First time actually."

"Oh? Funny. I guess it was a different female vampire that bit me on Friday. And maybe that same one was the one who visited me on Wednesday. Perhaps she's the one that so greedily slurped up my cum on Monday too. Do you know anyone who fits that bill Janna?" Marco's eyes shone with mocking, arousal, and the promise of retribution.

"I guess." Janna knew he wasn't buying it but tried to stick with it anyway.

"Oh." Marco made a disappointed face, "Because she has been visiting me so~ often. Almost every second day in fact. I was hoping to finally repay her for all the time's she's helped me get off by really giving it to her." Marco ground himself against Janna again. "You know, really make her scream. Maybe if you see her you can tell her that I said that."

His words and actions had nearly made Janna moan. He wasn't mad? Janna swallowed the saliva that had suddenly built in her mouth, "Uh, well, maybe this isn't my first time here..."

"Oh? Were you lying to me Janna? Do you know what liars deserve?"

"To be forgiven?"

Marco smiled and reached into a drawer on his bedside table. He pulled out a small hypodermic needle. Janna's eyes grew wide. "What's that?" She asked.

"Just a little something I picked up in the last dimension I visited. You see, I learned that in some dimensions the local population actually use vampires as slaves. You see, their need for blood makes them easy prey, since they have to be around people or they die. So the locals of that dimension, a nasty little race that's kind of like elves made a nice little chemical and magical concoction that has a very interesting effect on vampires."

Marco pressed the needle into his arm, injecting it into himself. "You see, this neat little spell in a needle is a kind of binding contract. If a vampire drinks the blood of someone who's been injected with it at any point in their life then that vampire is bonded to that person and can never again refuse to obey an order from that person. Ingenious isn't it? You just need to inject an entire generation of babies with this little serum and suddenly every vampire in the entire world become a servant to the whims of the creatures they used to prey upon."

Marco smiled down at Janna, "Of course we don't live on that world, and I'm the only one that has it in my blood, so it's not like you have to choose either a life of servitude or starvation. All you have to do is not drink my blood ever again and you get to keep your freedom." Marco ground his hard cock against Janna's still moist slit, "Or you can take a nice long drink, and know that you'll be giving yourself to me, body, mind, and soul, for the rest of my life."

Marco smiled down at Janna, observing the war that was taking place on her face. Eternal servitude, or Marco's delicious blood. Marco ground his crotch into her again. Not just his blood, but everything else he could offer. Janna swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. "Let me drink it."

Marco smiled at her, "Are you sure? Eternal servitude is nothing to sneeze at. Well, maybe not eternal. I am going to die eventually, but you'd be completely at my mercy for the next, oh, sixty to eighty years."

"You won't do anything to me. You're too much of a nice guy, so I think you're bluffing. Even if that serum is real you wouldn't use it, so let me get my fangs into you. I'm calling your bluff Marco."

Marco grinned at her and kissed her. "Ok Janna, call my bluff." Janna bit Marco's lip. She lapped at the blood from the tiny cut, savoring the sweet taste. The wounds closed easily. Her venom would keep them open, but her saliva would close them. Handy for no spills feeding.

Janna lay back on the bed and smiled at him. "So, what now?"

"Now you cum for me."

Janna grinned at him and said, "You'll have to take off my- AH!" Janna's body shuddered hard as she came. Her previously damp panties were soaked as they ground against Marco.

After a couple of seconds Janna said, "You didn't."

Marco grinned, "I did. I didn't think you were actually going to be that dumb. I figured it'd just stop you from biting me all the time. I mean, I don't really mind being your food source but it really got on my nerves the way you were using me, so I figured I'd just put a stop to it. Lo and behold you're dumber than I thought."

"Shut up dork, this isn't cool."

"I could make you think it's the best thing in the world."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Janna looked up at Marco. Normally he wouldn't, but she could see that he would probably do something to her if she pushed it. She still pushed it. "You wouldn't."

"Janna, you're nipples are very hard right now. They ache in fact, they need to be touched. But you can't touch them. If someone does touch them you'll cum really really hard. It will be amazing, but you can't touch them and you can't rub them against anyone. They ache really really bad, and it won't stop until they're touched and you cum."

Janna could feel the ache slowly rise in her nipples. She watched them harden and darken. They were really starting to hurt now, needing to be touched. Janna tried to touch them, but her hands were still handcuffed. Marco quietly grabbed the key and took them off, but when Janna tried to pinch and roll her nipples she found that she couldn't. She couldn't touch them at all.

The ache was spreading to her whole breast now. She needed them to be touched. Marco was above her, looking at her, waiting. Janna made a face and looked away. She wasn't going to give in. She was better than this.

"You aren't allowed to interfere with what I am doing." Marco said casually, and began caressing her tummy, sliding his hands over her naked flesh. It felt nice, but it didn't distract her from the ache in her nipples. "While I touch you you will become more and more aroused. You will build toward an orgasm but you will be unable to cum. Every time I touch you it will push you until you are at the very brink of cumming but you will never be able to. Not until I touch your nipples." Marco said.

Technically that was already happening. He touch was good against her skin, but now it was better. It was like every touch was against her clit. Janna moaned and leaned her head back. Her hands fell to her breasts and she massaged them. She still couldn't touch her nipples, but massaging her breasts relieved some of the ache. It took only a few minutes before she knew she couldn't take much more.

She could feel her climax building but she knew she'd never reach it. Pride be damned. "Marco. Please. Touch them."

Marco grinned at her. "Oh Janna, I'm not going to do that. You need to be punished properly."

Janna whined, "No. Please."

Marco grinned at her, "Well, there is one way."

"Anything." The worse thing to say in these situations.

"I rescind all orders except that you are not allowed to cum."

Janna immediately grabbed and rolled her nipples, but sweet relief didn't come. She was still on edge. Marco smiled down at her with a Cheshire grin. "You aren't allowed to leave this room for now." It hadn't even occurred to Janna that she might leave. She continued playing with her breasts, they were quite sore, though that was fading.

"You will play with yourself and keep yourself on edge until you are told you are allowed to cum." Janna's hands went to work. One massaged her breast while the other dived into her panties and began playing wither her clit, occasionally dipping down into her slit.

"Good. You can only get permission to cum from one person."

"You?" She asked, confused.

"Star." Marco grinned. Janna's eyes went wide.

"No!"

"Yes," Marco said, "When I release you from this room you will go over to Star's room. You will play with yourself and keep yourself on edge the entire time. You will explain to her what you have been doing to me. You will not mention what has happened here tonight, you will simply say that you are under a curse. She can either forgive you or not. Once she has either forgiven you or not, all orders I have given are rescinded, to be replaced with the following orders.

"First, you will be unable to explain to anyone what I have done to you. You can't even hint at it. Second, you will see me in person at least once a week while I am awake and aware, just in case I want to give you more orders. You cannot harm me or Star, though I doubt you would try, even if I didn't tell you to. Just to be safe. Additionally you will not try to escape the bond in any capacity, nor will you attempt to bond yourself to another.

Oh yeah, and if Star does forgive you you will cum right then and there, so hard that your legs give out and you wet yourself right there on the floor."

Marco looked up at Janna's horrified face. "You are free to leave my room."

"No. NO!" Janna shouted as her body moved on it's own, walking her to the door, "No! Why?"

"Stop!" Marco's voice halted her. She felt him come up behind her and whisper in her ear. "By the way, Star and I have been dating for over a month now, so when you tell her about all the things you've done to me, make a convincing argument for her forgiving you, and hope she doesn't decide to make your punishment worse. Have fun. You may continue. Also, don't wake anyone else but Star, ok? I wouldn't want my parents knowing about this."

And so Janna walked. Half naked, crying, one hand in her panties, down the hall to Star's door. The opened the door and approached Star's bed, where the blonde 16 year old slept. Janna stood silently at the side of Star's bed for a second, and then reached down and gently shook Star.

Star woke quite violently. She sat bolt upright, her sleeping mask falling off. Star took a moment to let her eyes adjust, and looked over at the figure standing next to her bed. Star was a bit confused. Marco had never woken her up in the middle of the night. Then again they'd never been dating before. Maybe this was a late night rendezvous?

Star giddily shuffled over to one side of her bed and patted the bed beside her, but Marco didn't sit down, instead he stood there. Star noticed that there was a strange wet noise coming from him. Was he? Was Marco jerking off while looking at her? It was flattering, but disgusting if he was. "Marco?" Star asked.

A voice she didn't expect answered her. "No Star, it's me." Janna sounded distraught. Star quickly got up, grabbing her wand and casting a light spell. What she saw shocked her. Janna was standing at her bedside. Her skirt had been hiked up to her waist, and her right hand was moving vigorously inside her panties. Janna wore no top, and a flush made all the skin from her hairline to the tops of her breasts a bright red. Tears streamed from her eyes and her legs shook.

"Hi Star. I know this looks bad, but I have to explain."

Star nodded dumbly.

"You see Star. I'm, uh, I'm a vampire. I have been for a little over two years now. I've also kinda, sorta been drinking Marco's blood for about as long."

Star nodded, understanding a bit. Vampires were uncommon but known on Mewni. Often they had to live in covens where they were supported by generous mewmans that fed them blood. It was a bit weird that Janna had been drinking from Marco, but maybe Marco had been nice and let her do it.

"That's not everything." Janna started crying harder, "I did it at night, while he was asleep. I used my venom to drug him, and while he was drugged I would talk to him. I would get him to tell me about your adventures. I was jealous, but I was also worried that Marco would get hurt. I wanted to keep him safe."

Janna swallowed. Star took a second to process that. So Marco hadn't been doing it willingly, but that was pretty ok, if not completely, it's not like Marco was being drained dry, so Janna obviously had self control. Talking to him while he was drugged though. That was weird.

"But it was hard, he didn't want to talk, so I told him I'd reward him for talking to me. I... I touched him. I touched him a lot. At first it was every week. But, but I liked it. I liked lying there next to him. I liked listening to him. I liked touching him." Janna sobbed. "I started coming more often. I came every week. He started, he started kissing me, and touching me back, and I liked that even more. I'm sorry Star, I didn't know he was dating you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just... I just... I don't know."

Janna broke down. Her knees hit the floor. She was shivering from arousal, from the shame. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Star. Please... Please forgive me..."

Star stood stock still. Janna had... Touched Marco? In his sleep. Had Janna, had Janna raped Marco? Star sat down in a chair, looking at her friend. Her half naked, crying, masturbating friend.

"Janna... This is a lot to take in, but, why did you come to me now, like this?"

"I'm cursed." Janna wailed, "I can't stop until I know your answer. Please. Forgive me."

Star thought for a minute. To her it seemed simple. Janna hadn't hurt Star. Sure, Star was dating Marco, but Janna had hurt Marco not Star. "There's nothing to forgive." Star said, though she was sure she'd be mad later.

Janna groaned, "That's not a real answer. Forgive me."

"All right, all right, I forgive you!" Star said. Janna screamed. Not a real scream, but a whisper scream. Her whole body collapsed, her front half on Star's bed. Janna's eyes rolled up into her head and her mouth stayed open to drool on Star's bed. Janna's whole body shook and Star stood up quickly, thinking that the curse was killing Janna.

Star's fears were confirmed when she smelled the ammonia stench of urine. The curse had hurt Janna badly. Star darted to her friend and turned her so that her face wasn't pressed into the pillow. Star didn't care that she was kneeling in a puddle of urine as she checked Janna's pulse. She was still alive, though her heart was beating very fast.

Star heard a noise behind her and turned to see a sleepy Marco standing in her door, squinting at them. "Star, what happened?"

"Something strange, Marco, something very strange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's what I decided to do with the Janna Vampire idea. About half way through I realized that I was practically rehashing 100 Hours More and decided to take it in a different direction. Marco's super OOC here, but it's just how I imagined it going. I hope you guys like this rendition of vamp Janna suggested by turn forever you and me.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Shoctapus says that they need more cuddly vanilla Janco in their life and I agree. I haven't actually done a lot of vanilla stuff. I think I'll make a couple of little vanilla one shots for you guys. Some cuddles to go with your dark slave fics.
> 
> some+guy suggests that starfan13 wants what Star wants and if what Star wants is Marco, well...
> 
> A bunch of people are requesting continuations of 100 Hours but frankly I'm still not sure about how to indicate the timeline in such oneshots, since they would most definitely be out of order. I'll try to think of something. Maybe I'll just keep stories to separate years inside the continuity.


	27. Oneshot: Vanilla Starco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Vanilla Starco; Implied sex; Dorks being cute;

Star was sitting in Marco's lap the day she realized she loved him. She was playing video games and Marco was reading a book. She had decided to sit in Marco's lap, as it was far comfier than simply sitting on the cushions, and Marco had let her with only a token protest.

She had just died to the boss, again, and she had huffed out a breath and leaned back into Marco's chest so that he could pet her hair as he always did when she was getting frustrated. Marco dutifully petted her hair and she practically purred under his hand, enjoying the feel of him against her back. They'd grown very close over the last year.

So close in fact that they had never noticed when simple things like hugs or hand holding had evloved into holding each other while they simply sat or nuzzling each other while they hugged. It didn't really register that regular friends probably didn't do that, so they just kept at it. Everybody had assumed they were dating right from the start so it didn't bother them when everyone at school thought it too. They would correct them if it came up, but at this point it was so routine that they didn't even really notice that there was no feeling behind the words.

So Star leaned back into Marco's chest, because that was normal. Marco petted Star's hair, because that was normal. Star nuzzled into Marco's neck, because that was normal. Then Star pressed her lips to Marco's pulse, enjoying the feeling of Marco shivering as she opened her mouth a little and nibbled at Marco's neck, and that wasn't normal.

Marco made a cute little gasp, and that wasn't normal. Star licked at the small red mark on Marco's neck, and that wasn't normal. Star said, "I love you." And that was the part that was so abnormal that the two teens actually stopped to think about it.

After a second Marco said, "Oh."

Star didn't say anything, as what she said was slowly sinking in.

"I love you too?" Marco said carefully, almost confused. Star's heart soared. Not much more than just being around Marco in general, but noticeably so.

"Oh." Said Star.

The pair sat still for several minutes, not moving. "Are we dating now?" Marco asked, still a bit confused by the situation. Wasn't something like this supposed to be important? Monumental? Life altering?

"I don't know, maybe? Would you want to go on a date with me?" Star asked, also confused about the specifics of the situation.

"Sure, why not?" Marco said, trying to think of what they could do for a date.

"Isn't there, like, some traditional Earth date things we could do?" Star said, thinking along the same lines as him.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Don't we do that every Thursday?"

"Well, yeah, but now it'd be a date." Marco explained.

"Nah, what else can we do?"

"Dancing, I think, counts. Visiting an art gallery?"

"Been there, done that. I mean, I like your dancing Marco, but maybe some other time, I'm too tired tonight."

"Yeah, and we hang out at art galleries all the time with Dad."

The pair sat in thought for a little while before Marco asked, "What even is a date?"

Star shrugged, "Isn't it pretty much hanging out, but, like, romantically?"

"Romantically?"

"Yeah, like, with kissing... and stuff."

"Kissing and stuff?" Marco asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"And what, exactly, would you consider 'stuff'?"

Star's face grew red and she quickly got up off Marco. She spun to face him in the center of the living room, hand on hips. "You know, stuff!"

Marco closed his book and set it on the side table, "Please elaborate princess." Marco made an expansive gesture with his hands.

Star's face grew a deeper red, "Like, touching."

Marco reached out and poked Star's knee. "Very romantic." He said sarcastically, grinning at Star's face.

"Marco Diaz you stop being thick right now!" Star demanded.

"Me? Thick? You must mean some other Marco Diaz Star Butterfly." Marco said with laughter in his voice, "I am the thinnest person in this room."

Star grumbled something about how she wouldn't be putting on weight if his cooking wasn't so good. Then she said, "Well if I'm so fat then I guess you deserve this." Star flopped down onto Marco.

Marco laughed at Star's antics after he got his breath back. "I love you Star." Marco said, feeling that the words were both strange, but also right.

"I love you too, Dork." Star said. She wiggled around until she was facing him, straddling his lap and looking into his eyes. Star slowly moved in.

Marco had to ruin it, "Is this that 'kissing and stuff' I've heard so much about?"

Star frowned, "It won't be if you don't shut up."

"Ok, ok." Marco chuckled. Star kissed him then. It was nice. The heat of Star pressed against him, the softness of her lips both a threat and a promise. Marco kissed her back. Slowly, experimenting with the new feeling. Star pulled back and her cheeks were bright pink, her hearts red. Marco's face was the same, and it was immensely cute in Star's eyes.

"Well, the kissing was nice, but when do we get to the stuff portion of the date?" Marco asked.

Star slapped him playfully, more pushing his face than actually hitting him, "How's that for 'stuff' wild man? I got more where that came from."

Marco raised his hands, "I surrender oh princess. Please allow this lowly servant to apologize for his crude behavior."

Star smiled at him, "I'll think about it, if you kiss me again."

"Gladly." Marco's hands landed naturally on Star's waist and he pulled her in for another kiss. There may not have been sparks but Star's mouth fit perfectly against his and Marco poked his tongue out, gently licking Star's lower lip. Star opened her mouth a little and the tips of their tongues slipped and slid against each other. It wasn't quite making out, but it was close.

When Star pulled away she noticed that little Marco had come out to play. Being a lady she didn't make a fuss about such a small detail, and having lived with Marco for so long she'd seen signs of it before. What she did do was feel a swell of pride that she could arouse him so easily.

Marco looked into her eyes, his own smoldering with lust. Star's breast grew hot at that look, and she knew that soon the two of them would be discarding pieces of clothing if she weren't careful. Then again, Star was never careful.

"What to take this upstairs?" She asked coyly.

Marco grinned, "I thought you'd never ask." Marco grabbed Star around the waist and stood up. Star wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck as he walked up the stair. Each step bumping her against his bulge. Star smiled, she was going to enjoy this with reckless abandon.

Then she was going to get some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Starco vanilla for you. Short and sweet. I just wanted a breath of fresh air to let out all the sex stank of the last few chapters with something like this. Hope you guys like it! There's more on the way.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Sirkylelenn says that they are co-writing the fic Janna vs The Forces of Evil. I read the first chapter, pretty good, I can't wait for more. Not sure if I'll find inspiration in it though, you have seen how fucked up my mind is, after all, and I don't think you'll get anywhere near that kind of dark shit in your T-rated story.
> 
> Joseftanti requests a continuation of Vamp Janna and I'm considering it. I do like that universe, but I can see the Marco of that universe getting quite dark. I'm not sure if I want to write a fic where Marco willingly A) cheats on Star and B) possibly abuses Janna. That's just where I see that ging.
> 
> Johnny Boy loves the idea of vampire Janna and so do I. It's a wondrous world we live in, isn't it?
> 
> JRC1700 had quite a bit to say, but not all that much to respond to. They like the idea of Star and Marco pulling their beloved ones into the time loop with them (referancing 100 hours) and I like it too. If I continue with the storyline of 100 Hours I'll probably just come out and say where it is in the continuity. Though I think I'll try to do things in chronological order. Though there will come a time when I'll want to do a Marco fic that takes place before Star comes into the equation.
> 
> Turn forever you and me loved the vampire Janna fic and loved the master/slave dynamic switch. I too am a fan of the 'beaten down person reversed the situation on their tormentor' trope, though I don't know the proper name for it.
> 
> Ud+the+Imp suggests a 'Marco has to make a choice between the girls for a proper relationship' story. I like it, though I might not go the band route that they suggested, and it would feel a lot like a harem anime. Could be fun though.
> 
> They also say that I need a proper Jacco story and I agree. Along with this vanilla Starco there will also be a vanilla janco and a vanilla jacco. I might even do them back to back for some soft vanilla goodness before I dive back into the black depths of my mind.
> 
> Finally they suggested a crossover. Thing is I kinda hate crossovers. I never read them, mostly because I've never seen the thing they're being crossed over with, so it's kinda exclusionary, but if I think of a good one I'll do it. But remember, my mind goes dark, so I might just might toss Star and Marco into the world of psycho pass or cassern sins and see what they do. That'd be fun.
> 
> Samira2306 requests some monster arm and perhaps some mewberty Star action and I like it. As I've said before Monster arm and Mewberty give my deep dark thoughts bits and pieces to play with, so I really like them. Particularly if you think that Monster arm wasn't a different being but rather part of Marco. Which is a headcannon that I like. That or the headcannon that Marco actually really wants to be powerful but is afraid of what he'd do with that power.


	28. Oneshot: Vanilla Janco

Janna was beat red as she extended the enveloper to Marco. This was unusual, as for the most part Janna was usually the one making Marco blush with lewd comments or embarrassing stories of when they were kids.

Marco reached out and took the envelope from her carefully. It would not be unlike Janna to have put itching powder in the envelope, or glitter. When she didn't immediately run off he assumed she wanted to watch him open it. He did so carefully, but all that was inside was a folded sheet of paper. Marco drew it out. It was nicely textured paper, almost soft in his hand. Marco unfolded it, ready for it to contain a handful of glitter, but instead the page held only a column of writing written in a neat cursive hand with one of those calligraphy pens that made thinner or thicker lines depending on how you held them.

Reading the first, then second, line Marco quickly realized that it was a poem. It read thus:

I've watched thee wanting, waiting, watching,  
For a day when you'll start wooing,  
The one you've always dreamt,  
Of allowing your attempt.

But years gone by,  
And you've seen not I,  
Nor my aching heart for thee.

I plea for thee to hear my heart,  
And be with me as my sweetheart,  
For I have wanted, and watched, and waited,  
For the day when your ignorance would be ablated,  
And you would see in me,  
A girl so much like thee.

Please oh shining light, oh sun!  
Smile upon me that I may be undone,  
And come apart like loosened twine,  
To show you this aching heart of mine.

For thine light's grace do I plea,  
Won't you please consider me?

-Janna,  
For Marco Diaz, the man I love.

Marco stood, stunned. He didn't quite know what to think. Janna, the trickster, the teaser, the vixen, had written him, Marco Diaz, a poem. A love poem even. It also alluded to the fact that Janna knew about his crush on Jackie, and that she thought it was high time that he stopped sitting on his butt and, what? Date her instead apparently.

Marco was frozen with indecision. Janna was his friend. His annoying, sometimes very creepy friend, but still his friend, and it's not like she wasn't attractive, but he'd had a crush on Jackie for years, it almost seemed like a betrayal to just quit after he'd put this much effort into it. Then Marco looked at Janna, red faced, her beanie pulled down to nearly cover her eyes, staring down at her combat boots which she scuffed at the floor with.

Marco looked around at the students which were going home, then back at the girl that had just handed him a love poem and he didn't know what to say. Janna was attractive, and they had a few interests that overlapped. They'd hung out sometimes either just as a pair or in a group, but he'd never really considered her as anything other than his weird friend.

Marco looked down at the poem again. Apparently he had been just as oblivious to Janna's crush on him as Jackie had been to his, though now that he thought about it it was pretty obvious. She loved teasing him, and touching him, and stealing his stuff. It was like when boys picked on girls back in fifth grade, she just wanted his attention, and boy did she get it. But maybe she'd finally admitted to herself that she wanted a different kind of his attention.

Marco looked at Janna, who was looking at him now. She looked away, "Just say something, tell me to get lost or whatever, I just can't stand the waiting."

Marco smiled, "I read that."

Janna frowned at him. "I'm not going to tell you to get lost Janna." Marco said, "But I don't know how I should respond to this. I just. I never thought of you that way."

Janna's frown turned into a scowl, "But," Marco went on, "I'm thinking about it now, and it's not a simple subject. I need to... Feal things out. Let the idea sit, maybe sleep on it. I'm not saying no, but I don't know if I can say yes. Right now. I can't say yes right now, but I will have an answer for you."

"Hopefully sometime this decade." Janna grumbled.

"Monday." Marco said. It was Thursday, so that would be enough time to figure this whole, Janna was in love with him but he was still in love with Jackie but that didn't seem to be going anywhere and maybe it wasn't really something he even really wanted anymore but was holding onto it because it was a constant in his changing life and he liked the status queue, situation.

"Ok." Janna said.

"Ok." Marco said, and then they both proceeded to stand there like idiots, waiting for the other to be the first to walk away. Neither of them did, but eventually Star came along to relieve the tension. She hooked her arms through Janna's, then her other arm through Marco's.

Star said, "We're going home together, and you guys waited for me? Awesome! Let's go!" Star started dragging the pair toward the front of the school and the long walk home. Janna and Marco lived in the same neighborhood so Janna would walk with them for most of the way sometimes, but Marco usually took the bus, as it turned a thirty minute walk into a fifteen minute bus ride.

Today would not be one of those days, however. Instead Marco, Janna, and Star would be walking home. It was a very awkward walk, which is why Star did most of the talking. She regaled them with stories of how she had nearly burned Mr. Marshwick's tie to ash in math and how Justin had thrown a third grader down a hallway as if he were a football. One of the line backers had caught him and ran him all the way to the kid's locker. Star thought he might have been Justin's younger brother, but Marco had seen the powerfully build boy do that kind of stuff for pretty much anyone who asked. Though few did.

It was a good thing that Star was so talkative, as every time Marco and Janna's eyes met they would both look away quickly, faces pink. Star was acting oblivious to this even though she had noticed. It was fairly normal behavior for Janna, and Marco was Marco, so he got embarrassed by the strangest things, like staring at him while he ate, or swinging into his room while he was on the computer.

Janna parted from them and Star and Marco walked the rest of the way home together. "So, what happened to you today, Marco?" Star asked.

Marco shrugged, trying not to think of the poem burning a hole in his pocket. "Not much, just the usual really."

"Aww, bo~ring. You need to do more cool stuff, life's not just going to throw adventure in your lap." Star said.

Marco chuckled, "Oh really? Life threw you in my lap, so I think I've filled my adventure quota, thank you very much."

Star thought for a moment, "I guess that's true. Hey, there's this awesome cluster of gooberries that grow in the Tinginarian dimension. They're supposed to make an adventure happen whenever you need one! We could get you some, then you can have adventures at school and stuff!"

"Star, I'm not sure I want to have adventures at school. I need to do stuff like study at school."

"Then don't eat them silly." Star says. "Throw your stuff in your room, we're going to need a skackin to get those berries and I have one under my bed!"

Marco sighed and got ready. He could think about Janna later.

Three hours later Marco had a tupperware container filled with what appeared to be slimy grapes. Star said they tasted kinda like poprocks mixed with maple syrup. Marco believed her, as the berries were sickeningly sweet smelling. Star insisted he keep them in his backpack, but Marco was certain that he'd never eat one. He did it to make Star happy. They had one of his parents excellent dinners and then Marco went and did his homework.

Friday was awkward. Janna and Marco spent the entire day studiously avoiding each other. Janna went so far as to not be in the cafeteria at lunch. Star knew something was up. Marco tried to avoid Janna all the time, but he had never been successful, until today. Marco would see Janna coming down the hall and he would turn away. Normally this was when Janna would stealthily follow him and ask him what was up, or, more likely, tease him about being afraid of her.

This did not happen. In fact, when Marco turned away, Janna also turned away and tried to go somewhere else. This caused a bit of a quandry when they had the same class. First Marco would approach, then Janna would come around the corner and Marco would automatically turn into a different hall. Then Janna would spot Marco and also turn into another hall. After a few steps one or the other would remember that they had to get to class and the cycle would repeat. Eventually they both just approached the class.

Marco opened the door for Janna. Janna thanked him in a wooden voice. Star asked Marco if something was wrong. Marco lied, badly, and said nothing was wrong. Star determined to find out what was wrong. Marco did not appreciate her efforts.

By the end of the day Star had found out that nothing was wrong with Marco at least thirty times. She remained unconvinced and decided to ask Janna about it. Janna was found in her usual spot, just around the side of the school, her locker being near the side exit and - having used it - she was now standing, talking with Jackie and Hope. This would usually go on for about twenty minutes before the three had to split up to go home.

This time, however, Janna was not talking to Jackie and Hope, who were giving her knowing looks. She was instead peeking around the corner, almost as if she were watching for someone. Star approached from behind, nodding to Jackie and Hope, and asked Janna, "What's up with you and Marco today?"

Janna did not jump noticeably, but she did spin toward Star with a startled look on her face. After a second Janna asked, "Has there been something up with Marco today?"

Star shrugged, "Nah, but you've been acting weird all day. You keep walking away whenever you see us. Did something happen between you and Marco?" Star noticed Jackie and Hope moving up beside her.

"Yeah Janna, did something happen?" For some reason Jackie's voice was filled with a knowing smugness, not her normal cool tones.

"Nothing happened." Janna insisted.

"Oh? So you don't have any problem with Marco being right behind you?" Jackie asked, pointing to the empty space behind Janna. Almost as if she knew they were messing with her but unable to stop herself Janna spun around. When she spun back her expression had turned into a red faced scowl. Jackie smiled at her friend, knowing what was up. Hope just looked a bit bewildered, being out of the loop.

"What is up with you?" Star asked.

"It's nothing, ok." Janna insisted.

"It's clearly not nothing. If it were nothing you wouldn't be freaking out every time Marco and I walked around a corner." Star reasoned.

"No, seriously, it's nothing, ok, so drop it." Janna seemed to be getting a bit angry now.

Star put up her hands in defeat, "Ok, ok, I'll drop it, for now, but you're going to tell me sooner or later, and it had better be sooner or I'm going to have to sit you and Marco down and have a talk with the both of you."

"Sounds fancy, I want to be there when that bombshell goes off." Jackie said.

"Please, can we just drop this?" Janna said.

Star just shrugged and walked past Janna, spotting Marco on his phone near the Echo Creek Academy sign. Maybe she could get Marco to tell her if she offered him something. Star thought about this for a bit, decided she'd figure it out later, and rode home on the bus with Marco.

The weekend was fun times filled with learning all about earth culture for Star. First she learned that dog walking was not a good fallback career for her if her princess gig didn't pan out. Then she learned that ice cream was not made by ice cows, so she conjured up a dozen for the Dairy Queen. The manager didn't seem all that impressed, but Star told him he was welcome, and thanked him for his delicious creamy treat. For some reason the manager had found what she said funny, but earth people found some very weird things funny.

The whole time, however, Marco had been a bit out of it. Said he was thinking about something but he wouldn't tell Star what it was no matter how much she bugged him about it. By the end of the weekend Star was quite exasperated by her best friend.

Marco didn't notice. He was busy doing what was - to him – some very important happiness math. The fundamental question was, would he be happier dating Janna, or continuing to try to date Jackie? He weighed the pros and cons and came up with nothing. They both had their strong points, but it really came down to two big downsides.

The first was that he might never have the courage to talk properly to Jackie. The second was that Janna was a complete freak, and Marco wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle her in a romantic sense. Both girls offered something he didn't have. Well, once he thought about it Star also offered something he didn't have, meaning that perhaps the one he didn't date would make a good best friend.

He compared the dynamic to him and Star, to feel it out. Star was aggressively optomistic where he was casually pessimistic. This worked out well. She'd rush in and he'd be there to clean up her mess and make sure that they both got out alive, all the while having the time of his life.

Janna was outgoing and unabashedly different. She loved all the things that the average person wasn't interested in while he preferred to walk down the middle of the street, not being all that remarkable at all. Marco thought that, if given the chance, Janna would drag him into all of the weird places he was to afraid to go, and he might have just as much fun there as he did with Star in her new and interesting places.

Jackie was cool, calm, collected, and she was effortless. Marco was about as uncool and nervous as a guy could be and still be considered normal. Jackie would show him a different side of life where you can just sit back and let the world wash over you. Perhaps with her he could learn to stop worrying all the time, and to find peace with life.

All excellent choices from three excellent girls. One was already his best friend, so he had that covered, one was his kind of friend, and one was a dream he'd had for ten years. When put like that, Marco knew who he'd pick. Nearly the entire day Sunday was spent crafting his reply.

He had to do a lot of research on poems and their structures. In the end he thought he did a pretty good job.

Monday came and Star was watching him like a hawk. Marco knew he'd been a bit distant over the weekend and Star thought he might have caught some kind of interdimensional parasite. His repeated insistence that he was fine and that everything would be fine now didn't do much to convince her that he wasn't being controlled by some kind of brain slug. Star being around him every second made him feel really awkward about giving his note to Janna.

It didn't help that Janna kept giving him expectant glances and he kept giving her apologetic smiles that she probably took to mean that he'd reject her. Eventually Star excused herself to go to the bathroom. She wasn't, she was just going to hide around a corner and watch Marco to see what he did. Marco almost immediately made a beeline for Janna's locker, where she, Jackie, and Hope were talking. Marco smiled at Jackie, who saw him first.

When Marco tapped Janna on her shoulder he gave Jackie a 'please give us some privacy' look. Jackie, being the cool girl she was, grabbed Hope and skedaddled out of there. Marco looked down at his short admirer, noticing that he was standing a bit close to her. When she turned she was staring directly into his chin, and had to look up at him.

Marco took a step back and, just as silently as she had done, handed her a folded and slightly crumpled note. Janna raised her eyebrows to him and opened it. It read:

I like you too, Jan,  
I think dating you might be,  
Pretty cool. Now what?

-Marco,  
for Janna, who should probably know that I'm really bad at poetry.

Janna read the note, then she read it again, a smile growing on her face. She giggled, then laughed. Her smiling face raised to Marco, "Dork, you could have just said yes."

Marco smiled self consciously and shrugged, hands in pockets. Janna hugged the boy, squeezing him so hard he thought his ribs might crack. He slowly drew his arms around her and hugged her back.

Star quietly gasped from down the hall, had Marco and Janna had a fight and now they were making up? Did that mean that Marco wouldn't be so sullen anymore? Star cheered and rushed at the two, tackling the pair in a bear hug that crushed them together and into her breast. "Yay! We're all friends again!" She cheered.

After she let them go and they caught there breath, Marco said, "Well, some of us are more than just friends."

Star was shocked, "M-marco, this is so sudden. I didn't know you felt like that about me." Star clasped her hands in front of her.

"It's just that – wait, what? No, no, Star, I meant me and Janna. We've decided to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Right?" Marco looked at Janna for that last part.

"Yeah, I think that's right, unless you're going to propose right here and now?" Janna teased.

Marco rolled his eyes, "So, yeah, that."

Star grinned widely at them, "Awesome. I was thinking I might have to let you down softly there for a minute Marco, but you and Janna? That's, what does Justin always say, chilly beans?"

"Cool beans, Star, the expression is cool beans, though I don't know why anyone would ever say that."

"Why Marco, because it's cool beans to say cool beans when everything is cool beans." Star explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Marco said, even though it didn't.

"Glad we got that sorted out. So, you two gonna kiss or what?" Star asked, her eyes twinkling.

The pair looked at each other and blushed. "Do you wanna...?" The pair said, almost in unison, not really looking at one another.

Star squashed her grin between her hands, making a kissy face at the pair, "Do~ it."

Their blushes got deeper. Marco coughed. Janna took Marco's hand. Somehow they got even redder. Star was certain that they'd start bleeding out of their face pores if they got any more embarrassed. Star continued grinning while the two faced each other. They looked back and forth, looking to see if anyone was watching. The hall was mercifully empty, no one having shop for last period.

Marco said, "I'm not going to ask you to leave, but could you give us some space Star?"

Star responded, "Of course!" And ran down the hall to the corner, where she peeped on them like a stalker.

They looked into the other's eyes, one thinking that this might be a bad idea, the other thinking it's the best one they've ever had. The difference in height meant that Marco's arms went over Janna's shoulders, her arms around his waist. Janna stood tip toed to get a better angle. Their lips met tenderly, questioningly.

They pressed, and moved a bit. Kissing was an awkward thing, apparently, if the pair doing it had never done more than perhaps kiss a pillow while imagining it being someone they liked. They toopered on, however, and it got a bit easier. Still awkward, but a little less so. When they parted Marco remarked, "I don't think that's quite how it's done."

Janna grinned, "I guess we'll have to practice a lot then, huh?"

"Want to get a little in right now?" Marco said, emboldened by Janna's teasing.

"You don't even have to ask."

At the end of the hall Star's eyes practically glowed with excitement. Sure it wasn't Jackie Lyn Thomas, but Marco had a girlfriend! Star was going to have so much fun teasing him, and giving him advice for dates, and generally making his life even more amazing by showing him all the amazing things he could do with his new girlfriend. She would be the love guru and he would be the willing pupil, and if she maybe gets him into a little interesting and amusing trouble along the way, well, all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is obviously quite a bit longer than the first one. I really need to stretch my Starco muscles and write some more of that, but I suppose quite a few people come to me because I do a lot of high quality Janco, which isn't as common as high quality Starco.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Guest wants to see a crossover between Lord Dominator and Toffee. I might do it, but I'd have to do some research, as I've never actually sat down and watched Wander Over Yonder.
> 
> Joseftanti suggests a threesome in Vamp Janna-verse. It might work out, but I'm not sure. I'll see what sparks in me when I start writing it.
> 
> Nightmaster000 would like to see a continuation of My Dad the Lizard. I might. It might be reasonable that Star might seek him out secretly, but we'll have to see.
> 
> A suggestion from nightmaster000 is an Overlord Mr. Diaz trying to invade Mewni with his army of goblin minions. Obviously there would be some interactions between the princess and the prince of the empire. Perhaps some romance? If only those Earth rebels weren't being so bothersome. But they will get what is coming to them.
> 
> Another suggestion is that Queen Star needs an heir and Marco is the only one she wants to be the father. It's too bad that he's married to Jackie. We'll see where this one takes us. I like it.
> 
> Sith/Jedi Janco? I'm in!
> 
> Your last one is a bit strange. I haven't watched Danny Phantom in years, so I'll probably have to take a pass on that.
> 
> That's all from nightmaster000. All excellent ideas and I will probably do quite a few of them!
> 
> Jjmmmmmlol likes this light, fluffy Starco. They don't really like the darker stories. It's just the way I think, I'm a bit weird like that, but don't worry, vanilla fluffyness is coming in spades. There's this one and there will be a jacco one later.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD thought Janna had a chance in Vamp Janna but I pulled a fast one. Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?
> 
> Ud the Imp suggests Queen of Evil Star who is sent to earth for her despicable behaviour. It'd be just like the show but with an evil / power hungry but not really horrible Star. I like it. It'd pretty much just be what the show would be if it were R rated. Perhaps I'll reimagine some of the episodes with an R rating. Might age up the characters too so that it's not underage when they inevitable anger fuck each other into submission.
> 
> They also suggest that in Vamp Janna-verse that once Marco got his revenge he'd go easy on Janna. He'd still get back at her, but Janna would never stop teasing him, and he'd never order her not to, since he likes it, but he would punish her for it, by making her do embarrassing things. It's a good angle to take, and might play into the request for a Janna/Star/Marco threesome in the Vamp Janna-verse.
> 
> JRC1700 liked the vanilla Starco and likes the idea of some more vanilla in the world. I have delivered! With the reveal that under Janna's weird exterior there is a pretty girly girl it gives us loads to work with, especially in the cutsey 'I love you but I am to shy to say it but I will totally jump on any chance I get to be with you' way.
> 
> I like the vampire Marco and Janna suggestion but I think I'll stick to one vampire continuity, at least for now.
> 
> I love you comments, they're always in detail and long, which are the comments I like the most.


	29. Oneshot: Vanilla Jarco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Vanilla Jarco;

Marco looked across the lunch table at Jackie. Their friends had decided to eat lunch out on the school lawn, but Marco needed to finish some work and so he was inside, scribbling while he ate when Jackie sat down next to him. This was not an uncommon occurrence as, in the two years since Star had entered his life, he had become close friends with Jackie, and, to a lesser extent, her friends.

That she was eating in here with him instead of out there with them _was_ unusual. It made Marco a bit nervous for two reasons. The first was because, well, it was Jackie, and he was just as infatuated with her now as he had been when he was fourteen. The second was because the only thing left in his twenty three step plan was step twenty three: ask Jackie out. Needless to say he was having trouble with this step.

The pair made small conversation while they ate and Marco answered multiple choice questions about chemical reactions. Eventually they hit on the fact that neither of them could hang out with their friends on Saturday because Star was going back home for the weekend, Janna had family obligations, and Hope was going to be visiting her brother. It would be natural for Marco at this point to offer to hang out with Jackie, perhaps even insinuate that it might be a kind of date. He didn't, of course, but Jackie did.

"Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco responded, nervously.

"Wanna hang out on Saturday?"

Marco looked at her, "What, like, just us?"

Jackie shrugged, "Everyone else is gonna be gone, so yeah."

"Uh, sure..."

"Cool. Wanna, like, catch a movie, or something?" Jackie was herself sounding a bit nervous. It was the first time they'd be out alone together.

"Sure, I guess. I wonder if there's going to be anything good playing this weekend?" Marco wondered.

"There's a new Marvel movie coming out, I think. Squirrel Girl or something."

"Squirrel Girl?" Marco laughed, "That sounds amazing. Which theater?"

"I think I saw it on the DineIn site." Jackie had definitely seen it there, because she had been waiting for a good movie to invite Marco to there for weeks.

"The DineIn? Isn't that that place where they, like, serve you food while you watch? Dinner and a movie sort of deal?" Marco asked.

Jackie was a bit nervous. She didn't know what she'd say if Marco asked it this was a date. "Yeah, maybe we could have dinner at the same time..."

Marco liked the idea. It would be like a date... Oh god it was totally like a date. With Jackie. "Uh, yeah, sure, that, uh, sounds really nice. Really great in fact. I would definitely like to go. With you. To a movie... And dinner. Yeah." Marco's mouth wasn't working quite right, not that he was thinking of it as a date.

"Cool. I guess we'll catch the, uh, six thirty showing? On Saturday?" Jackie's mouth was working at almost normal capacity, but that's only because she was better at convincing herself that this totally wasn't a date. Definitely not, that's crazy, her dating the guy she'd been crushing on for over a year. Nah, never happen.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll pick you up at, like, six?"

"Yeah... Should we, like, dress up? Is the DineIn considered fancy?" Jackie wondered aloud, in her research she had never figured that out.

"No, definitely not. Mom and Dad go there all the time, and they don't do anything special." Marco said. Though he knew that he'd be wearing his best casual clothes.

"Cool. That's cool." Jackie said, unconsciously twirling the green streak in her hair around her index finger.

The two teenagers looked away from each other, praying for something to interrupt the awkwardness. Nothing did, and there was still thirty minutes of lunch left.

Jackie looked over at Marco, who was doing his best to focus on his work and not constantly glance over at his crush, he was failing more often than not, and when their eyes met they both looked away.

'Why is this so hard?' Jackie thought, 'It's just Marco, I've talked with Marco before, I've had full, interesting conversations with Marco before, and it's not like I just asked him out on a date, or anything, so I shouldn't be flustered. Oh god, is my face red? I hope my face isn't red.' Marco looked over at Jackie again, and quickly pulled his eyes back down to his work, 'Oh god, it's totally red, he must think I'm embarrassed or something, quick, say something to kill the tension.'

"So, uh, what are you doing. There. On the sheet. With your pencil." 'Nailed it!' Jackie cheered sarcastically.

"Oh, uh, chemistry. Tonight's homework. I'm getting it done now, because Star wants to show me something tonight before she goes back home, and I like to have weekends free, so I'm doing it now."

"Cool, that's cool." Jackie said, "I usually don't do mine until the last minute, sometimes right before the period I'm supposed to hand it in on. I just, y'know, get caught up in things and think I have enough time. I guess I do, sorta. I mean, it's all done. But, I don't know. Maybe we could do it together, sometime, so that I can get it done early, maybe?"

"Sure!" Marco said, quickly, and far to enthusiastically.

'Well,' Jackie thought to herself, 'I suppose I now have essentially infinite dates with Marco. Oh god I'm never going to get any work done.' Jackie zoned out, imagining scenes she'd read in some not safe for work doujinshis she'd read on the internet. She would not mind if some of the things in those happened to her. Multiple times.

Lunch finished in silence, with Jackie trying to swallow the drool that was pooling in her mouth as she imagined the various ways she and Marco could improve their relationship. Star even featured in one of her fantasies, peeking in jealously as Jackie and Marco made out, and then did a lot more than make out.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch Jackie was pulled from her daze with wet lips. She wiped her mouth and adjusted her panties surreptitiously before walking to class. If this is what Marco could do to her just by agreeing to do his homework with her then she was both scared and yearning for what will happen when they finally kiss.

That night they both fantasized about their up coming date. Marco fantasized about telling Jackie all the things he's wanted to say for years. How beautiful she is, how smart, how cool, how she makes him smile just by being around.

Jackie, on the other hand, was thinking more along the lines of Marco shutting up, kissing her, and sliding his hands under her shirt in a dark theater. Jackie is a dirty, dirty girl, and hopefully Marco wouldn't think that was too weird.

Saturday came, and so did a massive pile of nerves. Marco woke up sweaty and stayed that way until five o'clock, when he suddenly became freezing cold and clammy. He couldn't sit still all day, and nothing could take his mind off what he was going to be doing tonight.

Jackie was in much the same boat. Her heart would just calm down and then the image of Marco's goofy smile or the twinkle he gets in his eyes when he was about to do or say something smart would pop into her head and she would remember that he'd be sitting across from her and he heart would try to tear itself, screaming, from her chest. Much like a xenomorph, actually.

The clock counted down the hours, then minutes, then seconds before their meeting. Marco texted Jackie at five, asking if she would prefer walking or getting a ride. Jackie had said she'd rather walk. The theater was only a twenty minute walk from her house after all. Marco had restrained himself from asking a dozen other questions, trying not to crowd his friend. Jackie sat by her phone, hoping that Marco would text again, though she didn't know what he'd text about. She did get one, eventually. Him telling her he was leaving the house and would be arriving at hers in about thirty minutes.

Jackie scrambled to get dressed, as she was currently hanging out in her room in nothing but her panties. She had thirty minutes, but it took that long to figure out what she was going to wear. Even trying on several outfits before settling on sea green shorts and a form fitting t-shirt. Similar to her normal attire but a bit tighter, to show off her curves.

Jackie was quite proud of her legs and butt. She knew she was good looking, at least below the waist, but she wasn't entirely sure if Marco was the kind of guy that liked that kind of thing. She grabbed a push up bra just in case, better to double down on her assets, really give him a hint.

Marco did his best not to drool at Jackie. His animal mind was telling him about all the ways Jackie would make an excellent breeding partner. Her hips, her legs, her breasts, her eyes. If she were a pool Marco would drown in her.

Jackie was, unfortunately for her, staring at her shoes, hoping Marco liked her outfit. By the time she looked up he had composed himself and was smiling genuinely at her. Jackie liked how Marco cleaned up. It was subtle, but it was there. He'd switched his black skinny jeans for regular blue ones, and his red hoodie was open, revealing a crisp white t-shirt with an emblem she didn't recognize on it. The t-shirt was tight enough to reveal his flat abdomen. Jackie wanted to run her hands along it, to feel the texture of him under her fingers.

They started walking toward the movie theater. They were both lost in thoughts about the other. Then Jackie realized that, while this might be similar to a date, it wasn't actually a date, not for real. Marco would just think of it as hanging out. Sure, it was just them alone but he hung out with Star alone all the time. Jackie wanted this to be a real date, not a pretend date where she was the only one thinking about the other in a romantic sense.

That left her with a dilemma. Did she confess that she wanted this to be a date before the movie, or did she wait, do this as friends, and ask Marco on a proper date after she'd gauged whether or not he'd liked this one? But that wasn't really a fair test, was it, since he'd be thinking that this was just them hanging out, so he'd just think of it a dinner and a movie, which they'd done as a group tonnes of times.

Jackie decided on the first option, though if might ruin things. "Hey." She said, intelligently.

"Yeah?" Marco replied, also intelligently.

"This is, like, weird and stuff. Me and you, like, alone. Going to a movie. It's sorta like a, you know."

Marco's heart started pounding, " A what?"

Jackie couldn't believe how dense he was. 'Don't make me say it.' Jackie pleaded in her mind, 'Please don't make me say it.' But Marco was looking at her quizzically. He was sweating hard under his sweater but he was hoping that the pounding in his chest wasn't conveyed on his face. It was, but Jackie was as oblivious to it as he was to her.

"A... a date? It's sorta like a date, y'know." Jackie said quietly.

Marco swallowed, "Yeah. It is... sorta like that."

"Would you... like that?"

"Like what?"

"If this were, you know, a date?"

Marco was going to faint. "Maybe? Are you...?"

Jackie wasn't sure if she wanted to faint or puke. Why was this so difficult? "I might be... if you finished that sentence?"

Marco coughed, his blush finally turning his face red enough to be seen even by the light of the setting sun. "Are you asking me if I want this to be a date? Because... Because if you are I might really like that. A lot." He managed to get out.

Jackie's heart was pulling another xenomorph and following it up with tingles and numb hands. If she didn't know better she might think she was dying by electrocution. She said, "Good. Because I, uh, am?"

The pair walked in silence. They were approaching the theater. "So. This is a date?" Marco asked, just to be sure.

"Yes?" Jackie said, almost asked.

"Oh... Can I tell you something, now that this is, y'know, a date, and all?" Marco was almost too stunned by the revelation to know what he was going to say next.

"Sure?" Jackie's tone never stop being a question.

"I'm sorta freaking out right now. In a good way." Marco said. Jackie gave him an unreadable look.

"Me too. In a good way."

"Ok. Just thought I'd, y'know, tell you. In case I, I don't know, pass out from happiness. Or something."

"Ok." Jackie said, failing to calm herself. "What would I do if, you, y'know, pass out?"

"Mouth to mouth?" Marco said weakly.

Jackie laughed, letting some of the tension out. Not enough to make her shoulders relax but enough that she could genuinely smile at Marco.

The pair fidgited in line, not looking at one another. They bought a pair of tickets and walked into the theater. There wasn't a concession stand, since this was also a restraunt. The front room held tables where a few people ate, but most headed back into the theater for the movie. There were only two screens, so it was pretty small.

The instructions on the wall indicated that you ordered, took a glow in the dark number, and your food would be served either at the start of the movie or just as soon as it was ready. The pair ordered in a daze of nerves and happiness, both to shell shocked that this was actually happening to really think clearly.

They took the small triangle with a glow in the dark 14 on it and walked into the theater proper. Jackie liked sitting near the front when watching a movie. Marco preferred the back. The middle was already taken, so Jackie acquiesced and they sat on the second tier down of five.

The food came during the trailers. Marco had evidently ordered lasagna and Jackie had ordered chicken cesar salad. They ate in silence. It was a theater after all. They were both grateful for that, actually, since they were both individually sure that they'd make a fool of themselves. It didn't stop Jackie from making contact though.

As the more forward of the two, and knowing it, she knew she'd have to make the first move until Marco warmed up to her. So she quietly slipped off her shoe and daintily crossed her legs, just so happening to slide her toes against Marco's calf. She was glad she'd decided to wear soft socks. Marco stiffened at the contact, unsure of what it meant. Had it been an accident?

Nope, her foot slid up and down his calf, gently stroking his leg. It sent tingles up him and he giggled a little, trying to keep quiet. When he did he could see Jackie smile in the dim light. Marco swallowed as she continued, wondering how he should respond. Jackie turned to face him more fully, enjoying playing with him far more than watching the movie.

Marco removed his own shoe and began sliding his foot along Jackie's bare leg, much to her shock and delight. The pair played footsies for most of the movie, looking more at each other than watching it. The movie passed in quiet giggled and a rising sense that this was probably the best day of the teenagers' lives. When the lights came up they were actually surprised, the end of the film not having been heard. The pair quickly re-donned their footwear and stood up quickly, though neither wanted to go home.

"Do you wanna, like, walk around for a while?" Jackie asked, praying she didn't sound as high pitched as she thought.

"Sure..." Marco said, horrified at how his own voice sounded. The pair exited the theater, noting that it was full night now and getting chilly with it. Marco debated giving his sweater to Jackie, but she might see it as him thinking that she was weak. He knew Star didn't like it when he mothered her, so he figured he'd wait until Jackie indicated she was cold.

Jackie was, but she was also going to stick it out, because this was the best night ever and she didn't want it to end. The pair walked and talked. Not about the movie they'd not watched, but rather about things that were happening in their own lives. They carefully steered away from any questions about the date, or if there'd be another one, not wanting to hear a bad answer, even though it would have been obvious to any outside observer that they were both really enjoying the date.

Eventually nine o'clock rolled around and it was getting quite chill. Jackie shivered, and said that she should probably get home before she froze to death. Marco smiled and took off his hoodie, offering it to her. Jackie wanted him to put it on her himself, so she turned her back to him. Marco was confused until she said, "Well, aren't you going to put it on me?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Marco slid the red fabric over Jackie's shoulders and held it there for just a moment longer than he had to. Jackie stepped back into him, pressing her back against his front. Marco stood stock still, unsure what to do, or where to put his hands. Jackie showed him by taking his hands and pulling them under her arms and around her waist.

They stood there, basking in the feeling of being pressed together. Marco breathing gently, practically into Jackie's ear. Jackie feeling his pounding heart against her back, praying he couldn't feel the equally fast rhythm of her own. She had craved this for so long.

"Does this mean we're... together?" Marco asked quietly, furtively.

Jackie swallowed, "If... you want it to be."

Marco sighed out a shuddering breath, "Yes."

Jackie turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. She had to lean back a little to look him in the eye, but she didn't step back. She wanted to kiss him. She licked her lips. Marco bit his, trying his best to etch the image of Jackie's bright eyes, her hair, her tiny smile into his mind for all eternity.

Jackie slowly brought her face forward, closing her eyes. Marco knew what he was supposed to do, but he froze up. He'd wanted to be with Jackie for twelve years and at the point of no return he blanked and froze. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. He had a plan. He was supposed to lean down and kiss her, but he froze up.

After a second Jackie opened her eyes, "Marco?" She saw the mortified look on his face and was scared, had she messed up? Not read the mood properly, "I'm sorry, that was forward of me, I should have given it time."

Jackie tried to step back but Marco's arms were locked around her. The whole boy had frozen up, looking at her with shock and fear. "Marco?" Jackie asked.

He was shivering with shock and fear. Her was the love of his life, his crush for over a decade, and he was royally fucking it all up. "Sorry, just. Just give me a second. This is kinda, like, my first, uh, everything, really. I just. I'm kinda in shock. Right now." Marco's arms tightened around the girl. Jackie squeaked a bit as he crushed her to him, not that she was complaining.

"So, this is, like, your first time?" Jackie asked. She'd been on a few dates, but not really all that many. She sort of remembered the first one, all nerves and stammering. Evidently Marco froze up in such situations.

"Yeah." Marco said. Jackie began rubbing his chest in an attempt to calm him. It spread a warmth through his body that manifested as a blush on his face and a hardening in his pants, mortifying him further, as Jackie's body was pressed quite tightly to his. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

She did, but she didn't say anything. It was pretty normal, after all, and she was a little proud of herself, that she could get a rise out of him even while he was freaking out. It didn't change the fact that he _was_ still freaking out though.

"Marco, it's cool, we don't have to do anything. Just, like, sorta relax a bit dude, it's cool."

While Marco's body was stiff his mouth was working fine, and the filters that he normally kept between his brain and mouth were breaking down, "It is so not fine. I'm completely ruining my first date with the girl of my dreams and this is terrible I am so sorry please just forgive me I'm having a little troubleanthatisn'thelping!" The last came out in one long, high pitched steam as Jackie nuzzled at his neck, overloading his nerves.

"Well, if you aren't going to let me go, then I'll just have to take advantage of you. You don't mind, do you?" Jackie tried for a flirtatious tone, even though she knew she was probably making it worse, but he was so damn cute, and now that she knew he really liked her, she wasn't quite as worried about messing things up.

"Noooo oh!" Marco moaned out as Jackie slid her hands around his shoulders to hug him even as she rubbed her cheek against his, like a cat marking its territory.

"Good, because I'm not stopping until you ask me to." Jackie breathed into his ear. She knew she was being way to forward now. This was something Janna would do, not her, but she couldn't help herself. Now that she was actually here, in his arms, all the things she'd been holding herself back from doing was pouring out of her and she was afraid she'd scare him off and make things awkward but she couldn't stop.

Marco was in some kind of heaven and some kind of hell. Jackie was pressed against him, hugging him, practically kissing him and he was frozen, unable to reciprocate, his arms shaking at how tight his muscles were. His breath was ragged, shuddering with pleasure. Jackie lightly bit his neck and Marco moaned aloud. The shock of it finally spurred him into action. His arms tightened so hard around Jackie that he could practically hear her ribs creak.

Jackie moaned into Marco's ear, whether in pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but he let off the pressure and let her lean back again. She wasn't trying to pull away, and he found that comforting, though he still felt like a fool.

"You know, if you're always this easy to get riled up I might never stop." Jackie said.

"That's ok with me." Marco squeezed out though a closed throat.

Jackie giggled cutely and Marco smiled at her. Then Jackie came in for her second attempt at a kiss and this time Marco managed to reciprocate. It was... sloppy, and wet, and Marco went straight for tongue. Not that Jackie was complaining. Marco's lips lit a fire in her that only latino saliva could quench, apparently, as she was going at it as sloppily as Marco was.

When the finally parted it was with panting breaths and aching groins, a fire lit deep within each told them that, were they not in the middle of town and had they a private place to be they would be currently discarding each others clothes in haste.

As it was they simply stared at one another, basking in chemistry that they had suspected they might share, but this was the first time it had truly taken them. They stepped away from one another as one, reaching to wipe their lips and looking away. With faces as red as the sweater draped over Jackie's shoulders they started walking toward the Thomas household.

Five minutes into the walk Jackie's hand slipped into Marco's and the pair communicated through gentle squeezes and small smiles, to embarrassed by their behavior to really talk about it. They arrived at Jackie's house far to soon and they stood in front of the door for several long minutes, just looking at each other, hungry for more, but knowing that their time together was at an end, for today.

"I really liked that. Probably the best date I've ever had." Jackie said, honestly.

"Yeah, uh, same here." Marco said, also honestly, though really this had been his first date.

"I'd like to do it again, soon." Jackie said.

"Mhmm." Marco nodded.

"Like, I want to say tomorrow soon, but I think maybe we both need a little time to... digest, what just happened."

Marco nodded again, and swallowed, trying not to gaze at her perfect lips, even as ship bit her lower one in a gesture that made him want to do a hundred things, most of which involved literally blowing his pants off with the force of his arousal, but, like a gentleman, he kept it in his pants. If earlier was anything to go by he'd get all that and more soon enough.

The pair stood in silence for several more minutes before they heard, "Just kiss already!" From inside.

The pair stiffened, "Marie, stop spying!" Jackie called inside. "Sorry, little sister likes to snoop." Jackie apologized.

"It's cool. I kinda wish I had siblings." Marco said, running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, you really don't." Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

Marco grinned, "You can tell me all about it on our next date."

Jackie grinned back, "I'll be sure to." The pair stood in silence once more. Why was it so hard to kiss her goodbye now? He'd been sloppily making out with her just minutes before. In the end it was Jackie who had to make the first move, touching a hand to his chest and stepping forward, pressing her lips gently to his. This kiss was chaste compared to the one they had shared before, light and soft, but it still stoked the fire raging in their hearts.

Marco's arms came around her and Jackie felt herself engulfed in his warmth, his taste, his scent, and wanted never to leave. Eventually they parted and Jackie sighed with disappointment that it was over. "I'll text you tomorrow, and we'll see where we go from there." Marco managed to say, smiling like an idiot.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah. So. I guess this is goodnight." She really, really wished one of them had their own place. Maybe Star could hook them up with, like, a cottage or something, but that would be for later, when they were ready. Though her body was saying, quite insistently, that she was ready now.

"Yeah. Goodnight Jackie Lyn Thomas." Marco said, using his old way of saying her full name.

"Goodnight Marco Diaz." Jackie said, smiling.

Marco had to force his legs to move, his hand to wave as he walked away. Jackie had to force her hand to the door knob, opening it to see her little sister, two years younger than her, bouncing up and down, wanting to know all the dirty details of her date.

The first thing she said after Jackie had gotten in was, "Well, I don't have to ask if it went well."

"Oh? Why's that munchkin?" Jackie asked, hoping that her sister hadn't watched her make out with Marco.

Marie grinned in a fashion that was reminiscent of her older sister, "You're wearing his sweater."

Jackie looked down at the red hoodie that was still draped around her shoulders like a cape. Jackie debated with herself whether she should open the door and call out to Marco or assume he'd done it on purpose and keep it to bask in a little piece of him all night long. Propriety won out and she opened the door and called out.

Marco turned around, already on the sidewalk, to look back, "You forgot this." Jackie held up the sweater.

Marco grinned and did the first cool thing of the night, he smiled and yelled back, "Keep it near your heart, a little piece of me for when the rest of me isn't around."

Jackie clutched the sweater to herself, had Marco just said something that was completely cheesy and a little bit cool? He totally had, and her heart was melting. Marco waved again, hoping it looked as cool as he hoped, and continued walking.

Jackie closed the door, looking back at her sister. "Oh, you got it ba~d." Marie said.

Marco was regretting not taking that sweater by the time he got home. Sure it gave him an inordinately large sense of pride to know that Jackie had a piece of his clothing, but he was freezing his nips off by the time he reached home.

It was ten thirty PM when Marco walked through the door of his house and into the smiles of his parents, who were sitting on the couch, obviously waiting up for him. "So~" His mother said, "How was your date?"

"Mom, it wasn't a..." Marco stopped half way through his protest, because while he had left the house not thinking of it as a date, it had very quickly become one after that. "Okay, maybe it was a date, and it went fine."

"Just fine?" His father asked.

"Totally, completely fine, dad." Marco said.

"Did you vomit on her shoes honey?" His mother asked.

"No mom, I didn't puke on her shoes."

"Too bad." Angie Diaz said, "Your father vomited on my shoes during our first date, it was pretty funny."

"Angie! The boy doesn't need to know that!" Rafael protested.

"Oh shush you, you were so nervous I thought you were going to faint, and you a twenty year old man."

Rafael continued to protest while Angie giggled like she was a girl again. Marco rolled his eyes as his father started to chase her and walked up to his room, not wanting to hear the aftermath of when he caught her. Frankly with how affectionate the two were he was surprised he didn't have the traditional Mexican large family like his cousins. His father was the fifth of seven after all.

Marco got into his pajamas and lay down on his bed, playing with his phone. He shouldn't text Jackie right now, no matter how much he wanted to. Eventually he placed his phone on the bedside table and stared at the ceiling, smiling to himself. He'd text her tomorrow.

In another dimension a mewman princess and four humans were partying the night away in one of the smaller ballrooms in the Butterfly palace. A huge banner hung above them reading 'Operation Finally Getting Those Idiots Together' underneath was a green banner that said 'Mission Accomplished!'

Three of the five were having a blast, celebrating finally getting two of their friends together. Two of the five were having a good time, except for the twinges of jealousy that whispered in their hearts, 'It should have been me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! The third and final installment of the Vanilla Trilogy, as I am calling it. They aren't related, but I wanted to do all three in a row so that's what I'm going to call them. I hope you guys liked it and I hope it fuels your fire to see some nice, clean, vanilla. Now back to your regularly scheduled horror, debauchery, and dark shit! Woot woot, all aboard the crazy train, we're going to Nope Town in Fucked Up County!
> 
> Now, I have two chapters already written. They are both non-lemon. One is my headcannon on how Marco gets his money, and you won't believe what it is. The other is the Evil Star AU's fist chapter. Vote and which you want to see first! Whichever is requested more will be posted first, then the other one, so you'll get both, the only question is when.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Guest asked for a story where Star was wonder woman and Marco was batman, but wouldn't that just be a justice league fic? I mean, the personalities would be a little different but I don't think it's something that I want to do right now.
> 
> Shoctopus loved Vanilla Janco, and I hope you will love this one just as much! My vanilla scented fingers have gotten quite the workout.
> 
> Jjmmmmmlol loved the fluff, and I'm happy. You should really enjoy this too. They also asked for a competitive love triangle with Star, Janna, and Marco that doesn't turn into a harem, I can probably do that. Heck, it might even be the sequel to Love Games.
> 
> Sirkylelenn says that the Evil Star AU sounds interesting, then you'll want to vote my friend!
> 
> Ud the Imp suggests a sequel to Star vs The Forces of Let's Play where Star gets the magic scared out of her by FnaF. Interesting suggestion, I'll see about what kinds of weird things I can have come out of the wand.
> 
> Star goes nuts over a video game, takes it super seriously, and starts up a commotion? I might mix this in with your other suggestion, maybe make a little let's play universe where Star is a massive video game nerd and takes games way to seriously for everyone's own good.
> 
> That last one might be pretty easy. Marco is the kind of guy that is pretty wound up most of the time, I don't think it would take much to make him snap. We'll see. It'll probably happen in a completely different story, rather than having one to itself. Watch for it!
> 
> JRC1700 liked that Star enjoyed the idea of herself being a third wheel in Vanilla Janco and I think that's how Star would actually be in the show. Though she might be jealous she might also be really excited for her friend. Everyone writes Star as getting depressed when Marco gets a girlfriend but I think that, if she doesn't have feelings for him, she'd be really excited for him and want to third wheel it up. He is her best friend after all, but everyone wants Starco and I'm just here like, maybe no? Maybe some Janco please? But I could live with Cannon Starco, I don't think it would change the show much, except maybe there's be some kissing scenes now.
> 
> Asking for Marco to do poetry? Maybe, writing poetry is pretty hard, which is actually the reason that Marco's sucked, I just couldn't think of what he could write, so I just tossed out a haiku real quick and got on with the story.
> 
> I also think that if Queen Star wanted Marco babies and he was married that she'd just go and ask. Of course she wants to conceive naturally, with all the good parts of making babies in tact, and of course Jackie would want to be there, to make sure everything was above board, and of course it would take more than one try. Perhaps several, and maybe Star doesn't tell them that she forgot to turn off her birth control until a month in? And maybe Jackie's ok with that?


	30. Oneshot: Evil Star AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Evil Star; Star Queen of Monsters; Star vs the Forces of Good; Star comes to Earth; Aged Up (college)

Star Butterfly, Queen of The Monsters, sat on her throne of skulls and other assorted bones, bored. Ludo, the kappa that dressed like an infant, stood nervously at her side. Boo Fly hovered nervously at Ludo's.

 

Then someone kicked in the door. It was a very tall, very muscular, and quite handsome knight in full plate armour. He shouted, “Star Butterfly!”

 

“Hi Yorik.” Star said, still bored, “Did mom and dad really only send you?”

 

Yorik, captain of the Mewni Expeditionary Force, shouted back, “My men have surrounded this castle, surrender the wand and we will leave you in peace!”

 

“This wand?” Star said, waving a wand in front of her face, “Nah, you don't want this, it's mine after all.” Technically it was true, by law the wand of Mewni passed to the heir on their eighteenth birthday. Star had had hers just last month, and had stolen the wand from her uptight mother not three days later. It had still taken her mother nearly a month to figure out it was missing, find out it was Star that done it, and recall the expeditionary force to retrieve it, even though Star made her home not three days ride from her parent's castle and the castle guard would have worked just as well.

 

Star had done quite a bit to the wand in that time. Firstly, she'd changed the colour scheme. It was now a lovely pink and black mace. The head of which was a glass ball with what appeared to be a super nova happening inside, though much less bright. Mace connoisseurs would recognize it as a type of European mace. It's metal flanges angled so as to catch on armour. This was quite useful, as Star wanted the entire force of her blow to travel through Yorik's thick helmet and into his thick skull.

 

Though he might die of a heart attack first, what with how red his face had become. “You will return it at once young lady or you will return with me to the castle and be a proper princess for once in your life!”

 

“F~uck that!” Star said, and promptly got up off her throne and left the room. As she walked out the back doors she said, “Ludo, take care of him, I don't care how.” She wanted dearly to beat the crap out of Yorik, but she didn't have the stomach for his lecturing today, and he could lecture while getting the crap beaten out of him. It's why he made a remarkably good instructor, because he could make you feel like you were fucking up even while you won every fight.

 

Ludo would probably get pummeled, but Star didn't care, she wanted to take on the entire expeditionary force. She wondered if she could bring in a division of rats or frog men, but she figured she wouldn't need them. Star pushed open the door at the back of her castle and looked over the barren land. Yup, there was the force, circled around her castle and ready to charge in. Star really needed a moat for this thing. Encirclement was far more difficult with a moat.

 

What Star didn't expect was her mother. Queen Moon Butterfly stood in front of the first rank of men, regal in her light blue gown, the diamonds on her cheeks slightly redder than normal with her anger. The queen said nothing while Star took in this new development. Then Star brandished the wand and took a fighting stance, “You want it, come and get it.”

 

The queen just sighed and started walking toward her daughter. When Moon was within twenty feet of Star she stopped and said, “I don't care about the wand, Star. I'm here for you. This has gone on long enough, come home.”

 

Star gritted her teeth, “I _am_ home.” She gritted out.

 

The queen looked around, “This? Really? I mean, it's no different than the last time we did this, but I was expecting more from you Star. I'm not here because you took the wand. I don't really care about the wand. It's just a crutch until you come into your proper power. Star, look at this place.” Queen Moon gestured expansively, “It's horrible. You've had the wand for a month, a whole month, and you've done nothing with it. You didn't help anyone, you didn't even hurt anyone, you just waited. Why? Did you just want to rub it in that my own daughter hates me? Do you have no ambition? No wants? No love of life or beauty?”

 

Star was confused, she'd expected anger, disappointment, even threats of taking her home and locking her in a room she hadn't visited in four years, but her mom just sounded sad, defeated. “I gave you a month to show me that you had finally gotten some ambition, that you'd finally decided what you wanted to do, even if it wasn't being queen, but you did nothing, Star. Do you know how sad that is? You had nearly limitless power for an entire month and you didn't even think to make it not smell like rat feces around here. Star,” Moon looked at the defeated look on her daughter's face, “What are you doing here?”

 

What her mother was saying was sinking into Star. Star thought of all the things she'd done in the last four years. She'd run away from home after she'd burned down most of the village, fearing what her parents would do. She'd spent the first six months learning to live in the wild. She'd found a monster village and lived there as a handy girl for a while. Then she'd heard about Ludo's army.

 

A monster army dedicated to bringing down the royal house and bringing back the old ways, the monster ways. Star had loved the idea of fighting against her overbearing mother and her cool but ultimately powerless father. She had changed her look, so that she didn't look like a mewman. Blood red hair, purple eye colour drops, and a devil horn headband had been all she needed to convince them that she was a demon from the underworld. She'd had her first boyfriend, Tom, to thank for the materials.

 

Once inside she'd shown her propensity for violence by beating up half the troops and subduing the other half with a look. She'd been Ludo's number three behind Yvgeny, know as Buff Frog. Star had been well liked. She was vicious without being lethal most of the time. She was also excitable and always down for a good time, whether that be scaring mewman villages or playing polo on stolen warnicorns.

 

When she judged the time right she had stood in front of Ludo and proclaimed herself Queen of The Monsters, revealing herself to be the lost princess. The monster's had tried to capture her, of course, but she had fought off, bought off, and scared off all of them. Then she had beaten Ludo until he was so frightened of her that he would never leave for fear of her finding him. That had been two years ago.

 

In those two years? Nothing. She'd done exactly what she had done before, but there was now a gulf between her and her men. They knew she was a princess, and she was their boss. She stopped playing with them, stopped hunting with them. She spent more and more time in her room, or sitting idly on her throne.

 

Her mother's visits were the only high point. They would yell, curse, scream at each other until they were hoarse. Her mother didn't forgive her for what she'd done to 'her own people' meaning the mewmans, and Star didn't want to go back to a life of balls, and nobles, and political maneuvering. Star wanted to be free, and out here she was free.

 

Free to sit. Free to wait. Free to do whatever she wanted, if she ever wanted to do anything. Pony Head had come by for a while, early on, but had stopped soon after. Tom had stopped by, but he was just as angry, as petty, and as arrogant as before. Star had sent him away, threatening to sick her army on him if he returned.

 

Now here she was. Eighteen and no friends. No hopes. No dreams. Star gazed out at the barren wasteland, just like she did every day, and saw it for the shit hole it was. But Star was free. Just because her life was terrible didn't mean she wanted what her mother was offering. Star looked back at her mother, determined.

 

“I'm not going back to the castle with you. It might be a shit life, but it's still better than what you're offering, and I'm keeping it.”

 

Queen Moon shook her head, “Fine, keep it, but not here, not any more.”

 

Star got back into her battle stance, what was her mother up to?

 

Queen Moon's form shifted. Four new arms sprouted from her shoulder, antennae from her forehead, and wings from her back. A blue light filled the area. Her mother's voice was buzzing, “If you cannot find you inner fire here, then go to a place where they have nothing but inner fire. I banish thee, Star Butterfly, until you burn a bright as your namesake.”

 

Star's vision whited out. The ground fell away from under her, and she was falling through a bright void. Her mother's words rang in her ears as she fell for what felt like seconds, and was about five seconds. Then she landed hard. Not as hard as you would actually land from a full five seconds of falling, but still hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

 

Star lay there, trying to get her breath back as her vision slowly swam into focus. Eventually she was able to get several lung fulls of air and began breathing more normally.

 

Well, wherever she was it was freezing cold and the sky was overcast. She was lying in a frozen puddle. Footsteps came toward her, and a young man in an overly large red sweater with a hood knelt next to her. “Hey, are you all right?” He asked, looking down at her. Star held up a finger to the man, still processing everything that had just happened.

 

Marco was looking at one of the strangest people he'd met so far, though he hadn't been here long, so that wasn't saying much. He assumed she must be some kind of cosplayer. She was wearing a very deep v-neck dress that clung to her upper body and flared out at the hips over a pair of black and orange striped leggings. Her shoes were knee high black leather boots with high stiletto heels and a strange monster head painted on the toe. They even had a little horn that might be real ivory on the top.

 

What cinched it though were the leather gauntlets and bracers, the blood red hair that couldn't be natural, and the bright violet eyes. Quite frankly she was stunning, if a bit goth for his taste. “Yo, hero, we got class. You coming?” Janna called from just down the street.

 

“Yeah, Janna!” Marco called back. How she'd gotten into the same college as him was astonishing. He hadn't thought she had the grades or the inclination to move from the balmy California all the way up to Portland with him. Though it did make finding a roommate easier.

 

Marco extended his hand to the cosplayer and she took it roughly, almost pulling him down as she pulled herself up. “What gods forsaken dimension is this?” She asked gruffly.

 

Marco eyed her, maybe it was part of the costume. “Uh, Portland?”

 

Star scrunched up her nose, she didn't know that one, “What sector?”

 

“Uh, the United States?”

 

“Did they used to be called the Warring States?”

 

“No. I don't think so, anyway.”

 

“Hmm. What planet?”

 

“Earth?”

 

“Dirt?”

 

“No, planet Earth, are you ok?” The strange girl was taking her character way to far.

 

“Wait. Earth, I know that one. What's the native population?”

 

“Uh, humans?”

 

“Oh! Shit!” The girl cursed, “Well, I'm royally fucked, aren't I?” She seemed to be talking to herself. At this point Marco would have liked to be away from the crazy woman, but she was still gripping his hand.

  
Janna came up behind him and slapped at their hands, “Hey, paws off the merchandise. You want him you gotta pay. Fifty bucks for a blowy, hundred for the whole deal.”

 

“Janna!” Marco scolded.

 

“Chill Diaz, I'm just helping you make a little cash on the side, no need to thank me.”

 

“Jesus Janna, this woman just slipped on the ice and I think she might have a concussion. We might need to call an ambulance.”

 

“Ugh, you don't need to save every waif and hobo we see Marco, let's _go_.” Janna made a shooing gesture to Marco.

 

“Quit your yammering fool, I am trying to think.” Star said, not really paying attention, but simply repeating what she'd said to Ludo a thousand times.

 

“Well fuck you too, Ms. Prissy Pants, and let go of my friend before I mace you.” Janna threatened.

 

Star looked up at that and hefted her own mace/wand. “Is that a challenge you trollop, because I'll bash your skull in if you really want me to.”

 

Janna reached into her purse, “You want some?”

 

“Please don't start a fight.” Marco moaned.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Star said. She wouldn't kill the impertinent girl, but Star could really work off some stress. She crouched into a fighting stance as she saw the girl dip her hand into her purse, probably pulling a dagger. Star struck first, going for a gut shot. The young man in red got in her way, expertly halting her momentum with a palm strike to her forearm.

 

Star pulled back, clearly this one had unarmed combat training. Star feigned for an overhand blow and the boy blocked high. Star brought her foot up and around into his side, but he was fast enough to get an elbow in the way, robbing the blow of its force before it met his more vulnerable bits.

 

Wait a minute, this was a wand. “Arctic firestorm!” Star shouted, bringing the wand across her body like she was painting a picture. Blue flames spat from the wand and covered the boy. He started screaming and running around. The girl he was protecting just stood in shock, staring at the boy as he tore off his sweater and threw it in a puddle, where it continued to burn. Then he noticed his pants were also on fire and tried to get them off. Skinny jeans were not, however, made to come off over shoes, so he ditched those. It was at this point, his pants half way down, that he realized that his hair was on fire, and that the fire was not hot. In fact, it was quite cool, but not cold.

 

He stood in the slush on the side of the road and looked at his sweater, merrily burning, but not being consumed, by blue flames. He looked at his pants, in a similar state. Then he looked at the girls, who were looking at him.

 

“It's not hot.” Marco said, dumbly.

 

The girls burst out laughing, now that the danger was proven to be fake. Marco looked at his hoodie. He looked down at his wet socks. He looked at his backpack, discarded in the slush when he had rushed to help the woman. He looked at the stranger in cosplay and his best friend, laughing at the fact that he was not burned to death. Marco decided, right then and there, that he was not going to college that day, instead he was going to walk home in wet socks, take a bath, and do his best to forget today ever happened.

 

By the time he had gathered his stuff and zipped up his pants the girls had stopped laughing and were instead talking. Marco decided that they were both grown women and could take care of themselves. He was halfway down the block when he heard the inevitable, “Wait up Marco!” From Janna. She came jogging up behind him, stranger in tow.

 

“Nope, I'm done, I'm so done with today, and it's not even noon.” Marco said, “You and your new friend can go to school without me, I'm going home.”

 

“But Marco, she's a magical princess!” Janna enthused.

 

“Queen.” Star corrected.

 

“Crazy person.” Marco supplied, “And that describes both of you, so if you'd be so kind, I'm just going to go ahead and walk this way now. You guys should go that way.” Marco pointed toward campus, “And not follow me home, because I would like a bit of peace and quiet when I get back.”

 

“Nope.” Janna said happily.

 

“Please, Janna. Don't do this to me. I'm begging you here.”

 

Janna booped his nose, “Well, it's not working this time. I found a honest to goodness magical princess and I'm keeping her. She doesn't have a place to stay Marco, and you wouldn't say no to this face, would you?” Janna indicated Star's scowl.

 

“Yes, I would, because I am a reasonable adult who doesn't take anyone who says they're homeless back to my house so that they can burn it down!” Marco's voice got higher and louder as he spoke.

 

Janna grinned up at him, “Well, I pay half the rent, and you don't have a key.” Janna dangled his house key in front of him.

 

Marco was shaking with emotion. Which one he wasn't sure. “Janna.” Marco said.

 

“Look.” Star interrupted, “I know that we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry. I'm new here and I've been having a bad day. You didn't deserve to be lit on fire, though she did.” Star points her thumb at Janna, “I really don't have anywhere to go. If I promise not to be a nuisance and get out of your hair as quickly as possible will you let me stay with you, just for a few days?”

 

Marco looked at the girls. One had been his friend and tormentor since he was five. The other had been his tormentor since five minutes ago. Marco didn't like the idea, but his long honed instincts to help those who asked for it, and many who didn't, were telling him that it wouldn't be so bad having a beautiful young woman sharing the house with him for a few days.

 

Marco sighed, resigned to his fate, “Fine, you can stay, but only for a few days. Who are you, and where are you actually from?”

 

Star pulled herself up to her not very impressive height of five foot six and said, “I am Star Butterfly, heir to the throne of Mewni, Queen of The Monstesr, Slayer of Bengalor, the face that launched at least a dozen ships or so.”

 

Marco ignored most of that sentence, “Star Butterfly? Really? That's your name?”

 

“Yeah, what's yours?”

 

“Marco, Marco Diaz. Who has a name like Star Butterfly?”

 

“Who has a name like War Days?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, maybe it's not meant to be translated directly, day of war? Day of battle? At least my name is made of nouns of things rather than concepts.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I'm talking about your name Solar War.” Star said.

 

“You're not making any sense!”

 

“Neither are you Burning Crusade.”

 

“Stop giving me weird names.”

 

“I'll stop when I find one that fits, General of the Morning Star. I kinda like that one, makes you sound like my lackey.” Star said.

 

“You'll call me Marco, or Diaz if you like. That is, if you want a place to stay.”

 

Janna, who was finding this all quite amusing, stepped in, “Don't make threats we both know you won't follow through with, oh burning crusader. Let's go home, I want to see some more magic!”

 

Marco sighed, and the odd trio walked to the house that Marco and Janna were renting from Marco's aunt and uncle.

 

It was a one story affair with a blue facade. Inside was a moderately sized living room, an open kitchen, a dining room, a large bathroom, and two bedrooms. It was small compared to Marco's parents house, but it was close enough to the college to walk and it was more than enough room for him and Janna.

 

Marco left the girls alone for twenty minutes to take a shower and get changed. But it only took that long for there to be a deafening crash. When Marco exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel, he was both stunned and not surprised that the hall closed had had some renovations done to it. It was now a steep staircase leading up to an opulent tower bedroom.

 

The room in question was at least two stories tall and nearly as big around as the house. The second story was mostly an interior balcony that looked down on the central floor, where a large, four poster bed sat in blood red glory. There also appeared to be a connected bathroom, at least one walk in closet, and a large vanity mirror. There were also dozens of posters for bands, movies, and people that Marco didn't know.

 

Janna was rushing around the place, marveling at this impossible work. Marco stood gaping at the top of the stairs, and Star sat on her bed, testing how comfy it was.

 

“This is insane.” Marco said into the room, “I've clearly lost my shit. I think I'll just go check myself into a psych ward now.” Marco walked dazedly down the steep stairs and into his room, where he put some clothes on. After about a minute Janna burst in without knocking, no doubt wanting to embarrass him by bursting in on him naked.

 

“Marco, isn't this amazing! Magic! I told you, I told you so hard!” Janna was far more enthusiastic about this than Marco was.

 

“Yup, you told me.” Marco said in a daze. He was going to do the only sensible thing to do when the world stopped making sense, he was going to nope the fuck out.

 

“She even offered to do my room! Come see!” Janna dragged Marco out into the hall and into her bedroom. It was a surprisingly girly affair, with pink, yellow, and baby blue all in abundance next to the expected black, brown, and dark green.

 

Star, if that was her name, stood in the center of the room, looking around. “Hmm, Mystic Room Suck Transform!” A black hole appeared in the center of the room and began sucking everything toward it. Marco screamed in fear, Janna screamed in delight. Star yelled in surprise. The trio managed to pull themselves out of the room.

 

“I want to be angry, but I am basking in vindication.” Said Marco, huffing.

 

“That was so awesome.” Said Janna, puffing.

 

“I don't know why it did that. Stupid wand, doesn't even do what I want.” Said Star, not winded, even though she had been closest to the phenomenon.

 

“Best. Day. Ever.” Janna said, having gotten her breath back and was looking at the other woman with stars in her eyes.

 

“Worst, I think the word you were looking for is worst.” Marco grumbled.

 

There was a tearing sound from outside, then a deep male voice. “Star Butterfly, give up the wand!”

 

Star grumbled, “What the hell is he doing here?”

 

“Oh god.” Marco groaned, as the followed the two women, his roommates, out to the back door. There, in the back yard, were a dozen tall, muscular men in light blue armour holding medieval weaponry. The one in the center had a large spike on his helmet, so he must be the leader.

 

He walked up to Star, “Hand over the wand, princess, and no one needs to get hurt.”

 

“Really? Then I guess I'll be keeping it, since I want someone to get hurt.” Star said, “But one question before I kick your butt, why are you here, I thought mom said she didn't care about the wand?”

 

Yorik sneered at her, “The queen is a fool. The Mewnian nobility has sent me to collect the artifact, and will continue to send a task force to do so until you either give it up or are defeated in combat, so I suggest you give it up now.”

 

“Y'know, earlier today I might have done just that, but then I realized I could do this, Screaming Swine Blast!” Cute pink pigs that made the most awful noise came streaming out of Star's wand on a beam of bright orange light, slamming into the knight. He was knocked tot he ground and trampled by pigs. He was, however, still alive and conscious when the dust cleared.

 

“Get the wand!” He shouted.

 

The armoured men ran screaming at Star. Marco - seeing a single unarmoured girl standing alone against a charge of men big enough to be line backers in full plate armour - knew that he couldn't just stand there.

 

Star was already swinging her mace, so Marco moved to the left side, jumping and kicking one of the knights in the helmet, making it ring. When he landed he made sure to crouch. Star, showing that she was not new to combat, took up the slack, slamming her mace into the chest of the knight that was coming up on Marco's left.

 

Marco caught and deflected the sword arm of another knight, wrenching it so that he dropped the sword and fell to the ground. Marco grabbed the blade, reversing it so that he held it by the blade, as the pommel would be more effective against knights in full armour. The pair danced death through the knights, well, danced unconsciousness anyway. Helmets rang, men groaned, and Star whooped in joy.

 

One knight who was dumb enough to go for Janna got mace sprayed in his face, and spent most of the battle screaming and running around, bumping into his buddies. By the end of the fight Marco was holding a long sword in one hand, a morning star flail in the other, and was bouncing off the armour of the knights, flipping and attacking like he was Yoda.

 

Star was screaming spells, blasting knights off their feet, and knee capping anyone who got too close. Except Marco, who slid through her zone of threat like a hot knife through butter to handle anything that got close enough to attack without being taken down.

 

Honestly the battle took about ten minutes, but the knights looked like they had fought a war. The deep voice from earlier was tight with pain, “Retreat! We'll come back another day.” He opened a portal with a pair of scissors and ushered the knights through. Star, thinking fast, kicked the scissors out of his hands, pushed him through the portal, caught the scissors, and closed it behind him.

 

Marco collapsed on the grass, looking at the wreckage of his back yard. There were scorch marks, pigs, octopie, and bits of armour and weaponry scattered about. It made Marco wish his dad were here, he'd probably turn the whole thing into an art piece. Marco groaned. They may have won that fight but not unscathed. He had dozens of cuts, bruises, and at least one burn from armour that was hot from getting blasted by Star.

 

Standing by the back door Janna was eating a bag of popcorn.

 

Star walked over to Marco's limp body and looked down, “You're not dead right?” She asked.

 

“Much as I want to be, no, I'm still breathing.”

 

“Good.” Star beamed, making her stupid, beautiful face shine, “Because that was amazing! The best fight I've had in years! Did you see that? I was like, pew pew, rainbow kitty storm, and you were like, hiya, chop, kick! It was great! I think I might actually like living here.”

 

Marco groaned, “I don't think that's good for my health... Or my mental well being.”

 

“Too bad, we're a perfect team, whether you like it or not Stellar Combat.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand!
> 
> This was a request from Ud the Imp. I hope you like it! Welcome to the Evil Star AU everyone! I figure I want to re-imagine our favorite episodes in this universe! So request an episode you want covered! Make other requests too! Could there be Starco or Janco in the future? Maybe, it depends on which is requested more.
> 
> Also, you might be wondering why I decided to set it in Portland, Oregon. Well, two reasons. The first is that I wanted Marco separated from his old life as the safe kid and trying to make a new life for himself. The second is that, as a Canadian boy I wanted to set it in winter, and not horrible, just a little nippy southern winter, a good, proper, snow on the ground, freezing your ass off winter, since American shows never seem to set any episodes in winter except Christmas episodes. This is a bit weird for me, since half to two thirds of my school life was spent in winter, so it's actually a bit weird for me to watch someone go through a school year in perpetual summer.
> 
> Anyway, that was a bit long winded, let's get to the comment responses!
> 
> Boomman5632 offers the idea that, months after Mewberty, in the canon universe, Marco experiences it, and wonders what Marco's mewberty form would be. Good idea, let's see where it goes.
> 
> Ud the Imp compliments me on my emotional portrayal of the characters in Vanilla Janco and I thank you for it. It seems you really like the Star wanting Marco's babies even though he's married to Jackie idea, and I agree, Jackie would probably allow it, given how cool she's portrayed. Though it would be interesting if in canon she turned out to be just as uptight as Marco, but is just good at hiding it.
> 
> You hit the nail on the head with how I think of Marco getting his money either through the drug trade or the sex trade, but I'm not going to tell you which I went with. I personally think it makes complete sense in the canon universe, though it does assume that Marco would have the guts to do it.
> 
> A Monster Girl Encyclopedia AU you suggest? Could be interesting, though I wonder how Star would fit in, as in canon she's pretty much already a monster girl.
> 
> High as a kite Star, Marco and gang? Maybe, it could be interesting, but I'll have to think about it.
> 
> Dragonick711 liked Vanilla Jarco and would like to see more. It could be interesting, but I think that their relationship from there would probably be pretty standard unless something weird happened, but I'm not sure what such an inciting incident would take the form of, to be honest.
> 
> JRC1700 asks if Janna is Sith, of course. She is a creature of passion after all. The Star here, Evil Star, isn't quite as emotionally broken as Cyberpunk AU Star, but she is markedly different from canon Star, though not by much.
> 
> I like a more aggressive Jackie as well. I mean, Marco isn't ever going to really get the ball rolling, so what's a girl to do? She may have been taking pointers from Janna, but I'll never tell.
> 
> A Vanilla Jarco sequel has been requested by several people, see my response to Dragonick71's comment for my feelings on it.
> 
> Sirkylelenn doesn't mind which chapter comes first. This one, obviously, but next will be Marco's Money, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. After that though, I have a oneshot so dark it'll blind you for a week.
> 
> Nightmaster00, I hope you likes this Evil Star AU. I'm certain I'll be getting dozens of requests for a sequel on this one. I can practically hear all the Starco and Janco shippers shouting for sweet lemony goodness to rain from my fingers.
> 
> Review lord, I'm glad that you really liked my Janco week. If you have a request I would be happy to do it. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get around to a sequel to Mewberty Extreme, I haven't thought to much about it yet.


	31. Oneshot: Marco's Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: First Person (I); Headcannon; Pony Head; I; Where does I get that money? Written before the cannon inevitably shatters my hopes and dreams; Janna and Star being cute;

Star and Janna were listening to Dad tell them stories of Mexico while Mom did the dishes after dinner. The fact that Janna was becoming a more permanent fixture in the house was something I both really didn't like but also didn't mind as much. They were twice as easy to spot or catch doing something dangerous as the singular Star was, but they were also twice as likely to be doing something dangerous, like summoning evil spirits.

It also made going to work easier, since I knew Star wouldn't be bored out of her mind while I was out. I kicked the toes of my shoes to get them on the way I liked them and said goodbye to the house. They all waved me off and I heard Janna asking Star where I was going. I didn't wait to hear Star recite the lie I had told her, that I was helping Skeeves with the school's accounting. Janna would believe it, she knew that the only reason I hadn't been bumped up a grade or two was because I didn't want to stand out.

I was going to the school, so that was correct. It was also a good diversion in case Star decided to follow me, which she had the first day. I'd pretended not to notice her, going into the school, walking calmly to Skeeves office, opening the door, which I had managed to keep unlocked with the quick placement of my library card earlier in the day, and had stayed in there, with the lights on, for nearly a full hour, before I had sneaked off to the side of the school.

There I had made a small chalk circle, just enough to stand upright in, and written the words 'underworld' on it. The chalk had burst into flames and I had walked through the portal. The portal lead directly into Tom's garage. Tom had, at both my and Pony Head's insistence, allowed me to borrow one of his carriages. On the condition that I had to play him at ping pong whenever Tom needed a confidence boost. He hadn't called in the favour yet, but I was sure that one day soon I'd have to stand and be defeated dozens of times to appease my frenemy.

I looked over the line of carriages, trying to decide which one would fit a princess of shadow and mist. I went with the black one with the ghost horse. It wasn't quite right, it would have been better if it had been drawn by a water elemental, but they didn't like the dry heat of the underworld. Stepping into it I found that it was a plush but plain affair. Blood red seats accented in brass. No special room dimension inside, just two plain bench seats. It would do quite nicely.

I took a ring from my pocket and slipped it onto the middle finger of my right hand. Doing so switched out my clothing with a set I had in my closet. my red hoodie was replaced with a white collard shirt, a blood red vest, and a suit jacket that had voluminous sleeves, light and flowing around my arms like gauze. My pants were black slacks that plumed out like bell bottoms, also light and gauzy. My shoulders were cloaked in an equally gauzy mantel that floated as if in water.

I had been told by the shop keep that it was fashionable for solids to wear floaty clothing around Mistmars. It made them feel less threatened by their more substantial compatriots. I had, of course, also done my research, which was difficult given how Star and I were joined at the hip most days. I banged twice on the ceiling of the cab. "St. Olga's" I said clearly, and the carriage lurched into motion, sliding through dimensions with a clip and a clop.

I pulled into the driveway of St. Olga's at seven o'clock sharp. Ten seconds later Flying Princess Pony Head came out the loading bay door followed by a human shaped shadow surrounded by dark mist and sporting a pair of glowing emerald eyes. I stepped out of the carriage and held the door for the princess. Then I turned to Pony Head, "What's the plan?"

"The whole shebang. Her dad is paying some hard cash for a night on the town. Dinner, dancing, theater, a rock concert. The next four or five hours, minimum. I want her weak kneed and smiling like a glofstat on nantriptamene when she gets back Diaz, this is one of my friends. That and it's a _lot_ of money." Pony Head emphasized.

"I did my research, I've got this." I said, and I did, it was my job after all, and I always did a good job, it's why Pony Head trusted me to be her partner, much as she still didn't really like me.

"I'm sure you did, Earth Turd. I've got her a pass until one AM, so be back before then."

"Got it." I swung myself back into the carriage. I sat down across from the young lady, closing the door softly. I leaned back in the soft satin of the seat and gave my companion a winning smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Natasha, I will be your guide for tonight, Marco Diaz." I extended my hand, fingers splayed, in a greeting that I had read was common among her people.

The young woman smiled, her sharp teeth visible behind the swirling mist and extended her own hand, interlacing her fingers with my. Her hand was cool to the touch, but the mist around it was more like sand or dust rather than water, and did not stick to me. From what I understood it was actually part of her body. A sensory organ much like whiskers, used for feeling out a space while moving. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I hear you're quite the ladies man. I hope you aren't intending anything, how should we say, inappropriate?"

I grinned in a way that I thought made me look roguish, "Much as your beauty tempts me, no, I am afraid that I have nothing inappropriate on the docket, more's the pity."

The girl laughed airily, covering her mouth with her hand, "You scoundrel you, teasing a lady like that. You know, I wasn't sent to St. Olga's for always following the rules." Her glowing green eyes glimmered.

I smiled back, "And tonight is all about letting that girl out to play again, I assure you, but I think we might want to get going, we do have an appointment to catch."

"Oh?" She sounded intrigued.

I knocked twice on the ceiling of the carriage, "La Maison de Nuit."

I spent the ride to the establishment hearing about how Natasha had always wanted to go to The Night House but her parents hadn't let her and you needed to either be over twenty one, know someone inside, or else have your parents permission to be on the premises, as they served alcohol on site. But that wasn't the main draw of The Night House. The main draw was the always talked about Midnight Mosh.

Natasha and I wouldn't be attending the Midnight Mosh, but they would be meeting the people who would be participating. People like The Eradicator, Captain End, and Ms. Mahem. The Midnight Mosh was a mosh pit where people generally raved out to the talent – usually a popular metal band - while beating the crap out of each other. There was a rotating cast of heroes and villains who would participate and coordinate the half dance half fight into a kind of narrative spectacle. It was all the rage in the Mistmar gentry, as they were a very delicate people, so the rich ones that could afford the armour to go toe to toe with solids did so with reckless abandon. The Night House also boasted that every night there were at least twelve broken bones, but never a fatality, which is a good thing if you want the prince to survive the night but also get his jollies trading blows with a four hundred pound Grenedith battle ox.

When not a huge party The Night House served as a high class restaurant that also offered dancing, live music, and sometimes theater. I had booked us for the seven fifteen to nine fifteen block when The Electric Sheep would be playing. I knew from Pony Head that Natasha liked the band, though it wasn't her favorite. No, that would be the concert afterwards, which would be an unruly affair by anyone's standards. The final piece on the docket was a stage play about a sailor's wife who literally had to beat off the suitors waiting for her love to come home, at which point the play became quite bawdy and incredibly inappropriate. Natasha was certain to love it, from what Pony Head had told me.

I had made the reservation for two the week before, during my research, and both the princess and I looked like we would fit into the setting, so the waiter didn't bat an eye as he led us to our table. We made small talk. I was a master of asking questions about her life and listening just enough to know what to ask next while still meticulously planning every step of the night, my plans shifting with every world and gesture, doing my best to fit it around my charge.

My motto is that no plan is to fool proof to fail, and that no idea is to good to die, so I discarded bits and pieces of my plans as they became obsolete and grew new, hopefully better, ideas in their place. Natasha ordered something that looked like a swarm of bees while I went for a small plate of sushi, having already eaten. I didn't want to know what fish gave it that distinctive blue colour, but it was quite delicious.

Natasha told me about her five older brothers, her overbearing father, and how she got sent to St. Olga's. Apparently she'd lit a cathedral on fire, and when your father was an arch-bishop that was a bit of a no no. She wasn't technically a princess but members of the religious hierarchy in her home dimension were given royal titles for some complex reason that she didn't go into.

As the meal came to a close I asked, "Would you like a dance?" Indicating the dance floor, where several patrons were doing something that looked a bit like swing dancing but seemed... sharper, somehow.

Natasha managed to look uncertain, though I couldn't really see her face, other than her eyes, "A lady shouldn't swing..." She said, reciting something taught at St. Olga's.

"Just because you shouldn't, doesn't mean you can't, or that you won't enjoy it." A line I had become very familiar with. Many of the girls of St. Olga's had issues doing things they thought they shouldn't, but they were fighters, one and all, so it was easy to convince them they wanted to do something fun rather than follow the rules.

"Ok, but be gentle, please, I am quite fragile."

"I will be as delicate as a flower's petals." I promised.

"Well, maybe not quite that delicate. How are you going to throw me otherwise?" She asked with a needle toothed grin.

"Like this." I said, pulling the girl up off her chair, swinging her upwards, and letting go. Natasha flipped twice through the air slowly, climbing quite high, before she fell back down. I caught her and easily moved her into a graceful sweep that spun her out to the end of my outstretched arm, then she reversed the spin to come back into my arms.

I thought of dancing with a Mistmar kind of like dancing with a very large, very worn dryer sheet. She was very light, only fifteen or so pounds, and I couldn't put much force on her all that once, but I could, by dipping her low or spinning her out, get her to achieve quite high speeds which were needed to throw her high into the air. Natasha never stopped moving, sliding over, under and around me as if I stood still even as I tried to keep up with her.

I had to be incredibly gentle lest I tear her arm off. Even though it would grow back in seconds, it would be a very uncomfortable experience for Natasha. Like if her arm had gone to sleep and then been woken up with a bucket of ice cold water. She also never tired, so I was left huffing and puffing after forty five minutes of dancing and she was cool as the moment we had started.

"Thank you for dancing with me Marco, it's not often that a solid can keep up with me." She gave me a kiss on the cheek with her cool, velvet soft lips. Her needle teeth could actually be felt through her paper thin lips. The feeling was quite disconcerting, but I smiled, understanding the meaning of the gesture.

Their next stop was the concert. I revealed that I had procured a small bag of red bonapedes for Natasha, and that they had been waiting in the arm rest for her. Natasha made a sound that I interpreted as a squeal of delight, though it sounded like a cat's mating yowl. She popped open the arm rest, revealing the small plastic bag of red, circular, beetle like insects that had been dipped in a red glaze and hardened. Natasha popped one in her mouth and several of her dust particles turned red.

I remarked to myself that Mistmars took the expression 'you are what you eat' to the extreme. Natasha offered me one, but I declined, I had learned that to human taste buds they were incredibly spicy, and I figured it might be difficult to look out for her if I were tearing up at the taste of inter-dimensional candy.

The concert itself went well. The music was loud, full of bass, drums, and synthetic voices that scratched and caught to the beat is if the beat itself were a physical object that was flowing through the singers, which were three holograms, I learned. It wasn't my groove but it was pretty good, and I was happy that my charge was singing her heart out to the songs, which appeared to be about the pain of losing the people closest to you, and fighting to get them back. At least, that's how I interpreted it.

I stayed close to my 'date', making sure the males in the audience knew that she wasn't to be touched. I was given danger pay for being a kind of bodyguard on these things, after all. Natasha didn't mind either, holding onto my arm and even sitting on my shoulders to better see the band. I was certain that if she wore any clothes she'd have tossed her panties onto the stage with many of the other young women in the crowd.

We had to leave the concert early, but Natasha didn't mind when I told her it was to see a play that was not only risque, but was put on by a theater that Pony Head liked. The play was, well, it wasn't to my taste. A few of the jokes hit home and gave me a good chuckle, but for the most part I wasn't overly amused at the comedic lengths the fish wife went to to keep the young men at bay, even dropping a house on one. Natasha found it pretty amusing though, laughing quite hard here and there. She left the theater smiling, retelling her favorite jokes to me. It was eleven thirty, and I said we could make another stop if she wanted.

Natasha wanted to hit a coffee shop on the way back and get her favorite drink. I asked if it was decaf, as it would probably suck for her if she stayed up all night and then had to get up in the morning. Natasha replied that no, dad, it wouldn't keep her up. Besides, caffeine didn't affect her body the same way it did other, more solid species, and that she would be fine. So they stopped by what appeared to be a high tech art deco version of Starbucks and she got a very complex drink that involved at least two dozen shots of thirteen different flavors. I got a hot chocolate.

Natasha smiled into her drink on the way back, taking small sips. When we arrived back on school grounds Natasha thanked me for the amazing night, giving me another kiss on the cheek. She skipped back into the school, leaving me alone with Pony Head.

"Good job Diaz, I thought she'd come back missing at least a finger."

"I know how to be careful Pony Head, you don't need to look so surprised." I said, indignant.

If Pony Head could shrug that's what she'd be doing, "Most people don't think about it, since mistmars are invulnerable and all, I hate to say it Turd, but you might have hit this one into the park."

I didn't remark on the expression, baseball was probably different in whatever dimension Pony Head called home. "So, what's my cut?"

"I dunno Marco, you did spend a lot on expenses today, you know, I didn't expect you to hit the concert _and_ the theater, I thought you'd pick one or the other. I mean, I'm practically doing the work of a saint, getting these girls free time like this, I might get caught, and what then?"

I grinned good naturally at Pony Head, she always whined about paying me, but she always payed up, "You knew full well I'd get both activities in, and if you're doing an oh so noble service I suppose I could take all the money, you wouldn't want to dirty your hands... hooves... teeth?"

"Melonomes."

"What's a melonome?"

"What I use to do things like this." Pony head shook her neck out over my hand and a wad of cash popped out, falling into it.

"Ugh, I don't want to know."

"You sure? I bet I could make you puke, and as disgusting as that is, I'd want to see it."

"I'm good, thanks. I need to get the carriage back to Tom, do we have another one scheduled or will you text like usual?"

"I'll text Earth Turd, unless you wanna walk in there and convince some girls to follow your shady behind into a black carriage."

I laughed, "I'll leave the princess convincing to the expert, boss." I said sarcastically.

"Darn right you will." Pony Head said, looking haughty.

"See ya Pony." I said.

"See ya Earth Turd, tell Star... Wait, you're still keeping this a secret, aren't ya?"

"Yes Pony, I don't want Star to know that I'm moonlighting as a high class escort. Can you not see how that might be bad for my image?"

Pony did that thing where I thought of her as shrugging, "Ain't bother me none Earth Turd, and Star's cool, she'd be down."

"It's not Star I'm worried about, it's her big mouth."

"What? So Star blabs everything, who cares, you got the cash to prove that you're good at your job."

"Let's just say that escorts aren't exactly respected on earth, I don't want to be the school whore for the next three years, being the safe kid is bad enough."

Pony Head gave me a 'what are you talking about' look, "That's dumb, some of my best friends are Hoars."

Not hearing the difference in the words, I said, "I didn't need to know that. Anyway, I'm keeping this quiet until this job is so far behind me that people won't actually believe that I ever did it."

"Whatever you say Earth Turd, you let others control your life for as long as you want, I got cash to spend and princesses to help wreak havoc with." Pony Head started floating away.

I climbed into the carriage and brought it back to Tom's garage. The teen was up, even thought it was midnight, and was working under one of the carriages on a surprisingly complex set of pipes, gauges, and rods. I had asked and was told that it helped him relax and calm down after a stressful day.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the carriage Tom." I said as I walked toward the portal room, where I would take the portal back to my school. Tom's 'whatever' reply reassured I that they were still on friendly terms.

The walk home was a nice cool down after such a long night. It might have been short, compared to the usual eight hours of a normal workday, but after six hours of school and four hours of Star and Janna it was quite a tiring experience.

I slid my key into the front door at about twelve fifteen at night and slipped as silently as I could into the house. I noticed immediately that Star had waited up for me, again, even though I told her not to. Her body was curled on the couch, her head against Janna's arm and her feet dangling off the side. Janna was also asleep, though her head came up a bit when I came in. I sighed and walked over to them. I bent down and picked up Star bridal style. I didn't have to be careful, she would sleep through anything, but I was.

When I picked her up Janna came more fully awake. She looked up at me blearily, "Hey Marco." She slurred, "How was work?"

"Pretty normal. Here, grab my elbow, I'll take you up to Star's room, you don't want to sleep on the couch." Janna looked around as if she were confused about where she was for a moment, then grabbed onto my elbow and weakly hoisted herself up with my help. We slowly climbed the stairs.

Half way down the hall Janna remarked, drowsily, "Why are you wearing robes?" She was peering at my gauzy suit cuff. I felt like an idiot, I hadn't taken off the ring, I'd have to remember to do that if I wanted to keep this a secret. "Ar you a wizard?" Janna asked.

"No, Janna, it's just something I wear sometimes, don't worry about it. Let's get you to bed." I opened Star's door and walked over to Star's bed. I gently set Star down and slid the covers down, though the task was made a bit harder by Star being on top of them. Janna also hadn't let go of my arm. I led her around the bed and helped her sit, then lay down.

Janna giggled a little, still drowsy, her eyes slowly closing, "'f yur gonna tuck me in, better read me a story too."

I chuckled, "Maybe next time, weirdo." I pulled the blanket up over the girls and walked out of the room to the sound of deep breathing. I closed the door quietly and walked into my room. I'd take a shower in the morning, for now I pulled the ring off, disrobed, pulled on my jamjams, and crawled into bed. I also tucked the wad of cash in my bedside drawer, the thing almost spilling out money, I'd have to find a way to spend it all without alerting the authorities, but that was a problem for another day, for now I just needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, is how Marco gets all his cash. Rich royal parents who feel guilty about sending their daughters to St. Olga's pay a hefty price for their daughters to have a nice night to ease their time in what is essentially princess jail. It's a lucrative business. Pony Head's idea, of course, but it wasn't hard to convince Marco that the princesses needed someone both reliable and capable of handling their craziness to take them out and make their lives less miserable.
> 
> Let's just hope that none of them tell Star, or she might think Marco is the kind of escort that you can take to a hotel room, and who knows how that would turn out.
> 
> Anyway, next up is the super dark one shot. I've gotten a lot of requests to continue both Vanilla Jarco and Evil Star. I am thinking about another oneshot for Evil Star but I don't know what to do with it. Suggestions?
> 
> Comment responses!
> 
> Kesaza compliments my, and I thank you. They also request a one shot commemorating Janna's interesting choice in a 'corporate zombie' costume from the episode Hungry Larry. I'll see what I can do about that.
> 
> Ud the Imp says that Evil Star started a bit slow and picked up in the second half. Yeah, I needed to get the back story out of the way for that one, just so that it made sense how everyone was acting and where everything was happening.
> 
> Star as a witch in a monster girl world? Could work, but maybe I could just make her mewberty form permanent and have her as a kind of insect queen type thing. Dunno, I'll have to think about it.
> 
> I've never been a fan of the whole 'Thomas's are mermaids' idea. It just doesn't jive with me, and it seems like a stretch just based on the fact that Jackie likes the ocean.
> 
> Star goes crazy after Marco dies? I can work with that. It's similar to several other requests. I'll see what I can do, I may have to mix and match some stuff.
> 
> I like the last idea, but it's more of something that would happen in a oneshot rather than a oneshot on its own. I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere.
> 
> Sirkylelenn request Janna and Marco making a little Magic after Mewberty. I'll see what I can do. I imagine I'm going to combine several requests to make interesting stories where a lot goes on. I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Nightmaster000 asks if any of my oneshots will turn into a full story. Maybe, but probably not. Janco week turned into a full story, but I never made it into its own thing, so I'm not sure. I think Evil Star will recur at least once or twice more, but I'm not sure if I'll ever 'finish' it in that it probably won't have a full story arc and a satisfying conclusion.
> 
> JRC1700 says that Evil Star didn't turn out like they expected. I wonder, you say that a lot, but I would like to hear what you did expect, it could be interesting inspiration if you said, for example, that you expected this one to be Marco selling drugs or something, but it turned into him being an escort or whatever. It will give me insight into how people read my stories.
> 
> I actually didn't remember that Marco was walking around in a towel during the bit in Star's room, which is why things went far more smoothly than they should have. It is a little funny to imagine though.
> 
> Yes, it appears that something to do with Mewberty is going to be coming up soon. I'll have to think about it.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys liked this please leave a review. If I fucked something up please tell me, and if you have a request, please make it, I can use all the prompts I can get. Thank you and good night!


	32. Oneshot: Stalker Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Stalker Star; Starco; Lemon; Non-con; Dark as shit, you've been warned

Star's secrets closet was absurdly large, and absurdly full. "What is all this?" Marco asked as he picked up something that looked like a piranha plant that had been fashioned into an axe.

"Don't touch anything in there!" Star called from outside the closet.

Marco looked around. The strange things were piled everywhere. It was insane.

Glossaryck popped through the slats. "To escape from this closet, all you need to do is find the secret." Then the blue man popped back out through the slats. Marco could hear him talking with Star. Perhaps they would find wherever Star put the key and get him out. But if not he'd have to find Star's secret, aparently.

Marco picked up a potted arm. Was this a secret? Definitely not. Marco placed it on his right. "I'm going to have to sort this, aren't I?"

He did. Marco looked an each and every one of Star's 'secrets' most of which he knew about, and what he didn't know about appeared to be inexplicable. Perhaps Star hid her secrets among things which could not be explained to mask them. Near the back on the left hand wall there was a closet inside her closet. Inside was a bunch of Marco's stuff. It was nice of Star to put it all in one place. It must have gotten mixed in with hers. Though it was a bit weird that she hadn't just given it back.

A couple of hoodies, a ragged pair of shoes that he thought he had lost. A pile of his 'beard hair,' and a couple of pictures of them together. It was actually pretty cute. The whole thing was lit with candles. Inside was a book. Maybe it was, like, a notebook that Marco had dropped.

Picking it up he looked through it. Most of it was in Mewnian, but the back couple of pages were in English. He brought the book out, not bothering to read it, it was clearly Star's.

"Hey Star, I found this book with a bunch of my stuff."

He heard Star say something but he couldn't quite hear her thought the door. "Gimme a sec, I think this might actually be what I'm looking for." It was in a secret closet inside her secrets closet after all, though that meant little. He opened to a random page near the back. She had used a pink glitter pen to write this note. Using the light he read, "He doesn't suspect anything yet, but my plan is almost ready. Glossaryck won't be able to say anything and the spell I cast should make it so that no one notices when he goes missing. I can't wait."

"What does that mean?" Marco pondered and started to flip back toward the front of the book. Suddenly the door opened and he fell onto Star's bedroom floor. Star was standing above him and he quickly averted his eyes so as not to look up her skirt. She snatched the book out of his hands.

"Marco, what did you read?" Star seemed on edge.

"Uh, nothing really. Something about things almost being ready? Are you throwing a birthday party or something."

Star was quiet for a little while, "Sort of, I guess." Star's attitude was different. Marco got up, a bit weirded out.

"Ok, well, I'll just go to my room, I guess."

Star, now with her wand, whispered something under her breath. When Marco tried the door it was locked. "Very funny Star, now if you'd be so kind?" Marco indicated the door.

Star looked at him and it made him feel a bit weird with how her face was contorted. She wasn't acting like her normal self and it was a bit disconcerting. "Listen, Star, if you're mad about me reading that book I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that important. I'll make it up to you."

Star lit up, her usual demeanor coming back, "Will you?"

"Sure Star, anything you want." Marco said.

Star grinned giddily, "Ok, stay right there." Star did a little happy dance. Then she pointed her wand at Marco. Marco felt a bit uncomfortable with Star's wand pointed at him, but he supposed that it wouldn't be terrible to have blue skin or clown hair for a day if it would make Star happy.

"Spledorous lovini!" Star shouted, and Marco's world disappeared.

Marco woke to a world of darkness, weariness, and bondage. His arms and legs were tied at the wrists and ankles, though he didn't know to what. He was quite naked as well. When he tried to speak he found that he had a rubber ball holding his mouth open, stopping him from doing so. Needless to say, he panicked.

He panicked for a good long while. At least ten minutes. There was struggling, attempts at shouting, even some thrashing. The whole thing. After ten minutes Marco realized that it was pretty useless, and that he was probably bruising his wrists and ankles and decided that he'd made his point.

Then he waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually a door opened to his right and someone entered the room. Marco immediately tried to demand what was going on. The gag made it sound like he was choking on a banana.

Whoever was in the room didn't say anything and instead moved silently toward him until they were at Marco's bedside. Then, with a whispered word, candles flickered to life around the room. It was Star's bedroom, except not. Instead of the usual decor there were hundreds of framed pictures of him and him and Star together.

Looking around to the person standing at the side of the bed, he saw who he both dreaded and expected. Star stood naked except for a red hoodie and black panties at the bedside. The side of Star's bed. Though the bedding was different. It was all brown and quite itchy on Marco's back. Star herself had changed. Her hair appeared thicker, shinier, and had be curled so that instead of the waterfall of wheat that it usually was it instead fell in golden waves down her front and back.

Her eyes though. Her eyes weren't the usual bright blue. Instead they were green and her pupils were hearts, much like when she was going through mewberty. She was giggling and clutching something to her chest. When she revealed it Marco's blood ran cold. It was a syringe filled with a blood red liquid.

When Star crawled onto the bed Marco began thrashing against her, but she reached down and firmly grasped Marco's balls. Marco stopped thrashing very quickly after that. He squirmed a little but did not resist when Star slid the needle into his thigh and depressed the plunger until all the liquid was inside him. It burned a path through his body.

"There's a good boy. Just let me take care of everything." Star ginned at him. He thought he would hate to see the grin that someone who would do this to him would have, but it was worse. It was just one of Star's normal, happy grins, filled with light and life.

Marco tried to tell her that he wanted her to take out the gag, but she ignored him, looking down at his manhood. To his eternal embarrassment Marco was growing hard under Star's gaze. No, he didn't want to, but his body was acting against him. Star crooned and stroked him languidly. Marco tried to cringe away from her touch, but she kept hold of him easily.

"Aww, does little Marco want to play?" Star purred.

Marco tried to shout 'no.'

"Yes? Ok!" Star hopped further up onto the bed and straddled Marco's hips. It was a bit uncomfortable since his legs were held open but eventually Star got comfortable enough on top of him. Marco tried to thrash but Star just rode him, squealing in delight.

Eventually he stopped thrashing and Star whined, "Aww, is that it? Ok!" Star began grinding her underwear clad pussy against his rock hard cock. "Mmm, Marco, I didn't know you felt like this. If I did I would have taken you so much sooner!"

Star unzipped the red hoodie she was wearing and played with her breasts while she rode him. To Marco's horror he began bucking his hips against her. The smile she gave him was beatific and horrible. "That's it Marco. Do you want to fuck me? You want to pump your seed inside a princess?"

Marco shook his head. "Good." Star said, "Then I'm going to let you." Marco was horrified as Star pulled aside her panties and lined him up with her using a hand. Star slowly sat back, encasing Marco in her fleshy walls. Marco kept silent, promising himself that he would stay strong, that he wouldn't let her do this to him.

Star started bouncing on top of him, moaning out her pleasure while she bounced. Liquid pleasure filled Marco and he tried his best to hold it down, to tell his body no, but his hips moved as if of their own accord, pounding up into Star, who moaned with ecstasy at each pulsing thrust.

Marco could feel himself building to climax regardless of the fact that he was being raped by his best friend, regardless of his tears, regardless of the loathing for himself and Star that was building with it.

Marco hated it when he came inside her, pumped her full of rope after rope of thick cum. He came harder than he ever had before and Star rubbed herself into a climax immediately after him as her pussy drooled his cum back down over his still sheathed cock.

Star giggled while Marco cried, "You're so warm inside me Marco. You love me right? This means you love me right?"

Marco didn't meet her eyes. "Oh, sorry, you can't talk, let me just..." Star undid the clasp at the back of Marco's gag and pulled it off.

Marco immediately began screaming for help. Star just watched him for a minute, waiting for him to stop and answer her question. After several minutes Marco noticed three things. Firstly was that he was still hard inside Star. Second was that no one was coming to his rescue. Third was that Star was not worried about anyone coming to his rescue.

"What did you do to my parents?" Marco shouted, his voice hoarse.

Star giggled, "Oh, nothing, I just erased you. You don't exist on earth anymore." Star giggled again, "I mean, technically you're still here, but even if you were poking someone in the eye they wouldn't notice you. Isn't magic great?"

Star rolled her hips, revealing that she knew Marco was still hard. The sensation was painful, he was far to sensitive.

"Ah! Star, please, stop this."

"No~pe, I don't think I will. I have you all to myself now. And I'm all you have now, so be a good boy and fill me up some more." Star started bouncing on Marco again, his too sensitive cock sending shots of pain up him now.

"Ah! Star! Stop! That hurts!" Marco shouted.

"No, silly, loving your best friend hurts. Cheering him on while he pursues someone else hurts. Watching him every day, having to live with him while he ignores you hurts. Having your heart break every day hurts. But it's all ok now, don't you see. Now you have me, and I have you, forever." Star's eyes were wide, her heart shaped pupils fully dilated, like she was on some kind of drug, her bouncing increased in speed, covering him in a mix of their fluids that dribbled down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Star. I'm sorry I didn't notice. Please, just please stop. Please Star." But she didn't. She was deaf to his please as she moaned his name, told him she loved him, and bounced on top of him. Even through the pain Marco could feel a second orgasm building, and he cried harder.

After a minute Marco came again, spilling more of his seed into Star, who just kept bouncing as Marco yelled in pain until she came, covering him in her fluids. Star collapsed on top of his crying body and sighed, "I love you Marco." Then she fell asleep.

The next day was a repeat of the first. Star left him alone while she went out, to live her life supposedly, then in the evening she'd return and spend hours playing with him. She fed him, watered him, bathed him with a sponge, and then she defiled him, and he pleaded the entire time, trying to convince her to let him go. She didn't. She just kept chanting that she loved him over and over until she fell asleep.

Marco didn't know how long this went on for. A week, perhaps, two maybe. Marco was in a daze, his mind becoming fuzzy. Star continued to inject him with that blood like substance. He didn't know what it did, except perhaps keeping him hard all night long, since he was sure he'd not be able to do that himself, but it may have had other effects that he didn't know about.

Star wore different outfits for him each day. Lingerie, mostly, in red and black and blue. She asked his opinion, and agreed with what he said, if he said anything. Marco tried cussing her out, telling her that she was a whore and a bitch, but it did nothing, she just agreed and moved on, though he didn't see that lingerie ever again.

One day Star told him that if he promised not to do anything she'd untie him. Marco promised fervently, and Star untied him. When he tried to stand up his legs wouldn't hold him. Star, ever the caring best friend, helped him up, helped him walk to the bathroom for his first voluntary piss in days. She left him in there, sitting on the toilet. He looked around at the bathrrom. All his stuff was gone. Instead Star's mess was all over the bathroom, the extra room not making it less densely packed. He considered taking his own life, perhaps finding something sharp.

Star came back before he could formulate a plan, and walked him carefully over to the bed, where she massaged his legs. He finally got a good look at the itchy surface that he had been laying on for days. It was as he had feared. The hair from the beard incident, twisted and woven into a blanket. It had a large stain where his crotch had sat.

He asked for a new blanket. Star cheerily said ok. She burned the bed with her magic, and conjured a new one. It was a colour mash of red and blue and didn't look very good, almost as if Star had made it herself, stitching together various bits of bedding in their two favorite colours.

Marco swallowed hard, not liking the look of it. Patched together, like Star's mind. Like he would be if he couldn't escape, if he couldn't find help. After Star was done massaging his legs she pushed him down on the bed and said, "I gave you something, Marco, now you give me something."

Marco froze, was she going to rape him again. No, it was worse. "I want you to kiss me. You do it, make me feel good with your lips." Star giggled, giddy at the thought.

Marco swallowed again, would doing it be giving in? Should he withhold it so that she wanted it, or would she tie him back up if he didn't? Marco erred on the side of caution, as his nature dictated. He lifted himself up on shaky arms and gave Star a peck on the cheek. Star's eyes widened, and she squealed like a little girl.

That night she fucked him twice as hard, for twice as long. Marco ached everywhere below his waist, but at least he wasn't restrained anymore. The next day, when Star left, Marco explored the room. There were only two doors. One to the hallway, locked, and one to the bathroom, not locked. The bathroom door to the hall was also locked, so he couldn't get out that way either.

A quick search of the bathroom revealed no sharp implements, not even nail clippers. Star's room was even more barren. The stairs to the upper level had disappeared, and there was nothing but the bed and framed pictures of him and Star. Marco supposed that if he had enough strength he could break a frame and fall on it hard enough to tear his throat open, but he didn't have the strength.

Star found him passed out on the floor when she came in. She woke him up and brought him to the bed, nursing him, feeding him even though he could do it himself. She crooned over him like a mother hen, and he started hating her then. He hadn't before, he'd pitied her, but now he started hating her. He hated her for doing this to him, and for pretending she loved him, and for treating him like a child.

He determined that he would escape, and he would put her in prison, if it was the last thing he did.

Days passed. He grew stronger. He could walk, and talk, and he began practicing his martial arts again, whenever Star wasn't there. She kept injecting him, kept fucking him raw every night, and kept insisting that she loved him. Marco didn't believe her. He strengthened his mind as well as his body, chanting to himself that he would escape.

Somewhere along the line the words escape and imprison Star turned into kill Star. He became more aggressive in their fucking, and he began fucking her instead of her riding him. He took her on the bed, against the wall, on the floor. He was rough with her, striking her and biting her.

Now she was the one with wobbly legs, she was the one sporting hickies all over her body, she was the one who oozed blood from teeth marks. He choked her until her face turned blue, he rammed her pussy, her ass, her throat. Star loved every second of it.

Marco didn't do it. He had a thousand opportunities as the weeks turned into months. She would be seconds from passing out from lack of air and he would let her take a breath. He would scratch so close to her eye that with a sharp movement he could gouge them out, but he never did.

He didn't speak anymore, he didn't have to. All he needed was to hurt her like she hurt him, and he did, even as he gave her what she wanted. She started bringing toys. First a butt plug to go in her ass while they fucked, than nipple clamps. She brought the ball gag back, but for her this time. She got her nipples pierced, then her clit. She started wearing darker lipstick, to better mark him.

Then she brought more normal things. Tables, chairs, a dresser. Eventually her room returned mostly to normal, except for the hundreds of framed pictures of them, which changed as she took more. Marco noticed that he had buffed up a bit with nothing to do but exerciser during the day.

He realized it one day, sitting across from her, holding a steak knife, staring at her while she ate. He thought, 'I could kill her right now. Her wand is on the bed, she couldn't resist me. I have my chance.' But he didn't take it, knew that he couldn't. He hated this life, but he didn't want to leave it anymore. The door wasn't even locked anymore. He occasionally walked through the hall to the bathroom, rather than using the door right in.

His parents never noticed him, never commented, even when he bumped into them physically. He was trapped, and Star was the only one who knew he existed. Marco stared at Star, and knew that he couldn't kill her, not if he wanted someone to ever acknowledge his existence.

He was trapped, and he hated it, and so he took it out on Star, and she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by THExPOTxHEAD, I hope it meets your expectation. I am thinking of bringing the other girls into this, and maybe introducing some gore and death if I do a sequel.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Thebanagiccat wants some mewberty incidents and loved The Broken King. Thank you, not a lot of people really liked the broken king, but it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Ud the Imp your ideas are interesting. For the superhero au I was thinking about actually having one side break into the base of the other side and everyone finding out who they all were and seeing what I could make happen from that.
> 
> In the evil star au I don't think Star would listen to Toffee, really. He'd probably turn the monsters against her faster than turn her against her monsters.
> 
> The Jackie and Marco one is interesting, I'll have to think on it.
> 
> LupisCanus liked how Star helped Marco in Broken Janco and yes, I wrote it the way I think Star would have reacted. She'd have been disappointed in Marco for betraying Janna, but she still would have been a friend and tried to help him through it.
> 
> MikeWeezy1323 liked a bunch of my chapters. Thank you, and if you have a request, or a quibble with how I write, please let me know, I'm always trying to improve.
> 
> JRC1700 thinks there should be a sequel to Marco's Money where Star's mom buys Star a 'night on the town' and Star misconstrues what that means. Marco, of course, not wanting to be recognized, changes his appearance. So, well, things happen.
> 
> I am actually doing Party With a Pony for the sequel to Evil Star. I feel like I need to get the characters to know each other before I really throw them into situations. That and I have some fun planned for the end of that chapter.
> 
> I do like to do things that are unexpected. Then again, when I considered Marco being a pimp or selling drugs I felt that it didn't fit with his character. Marco would never hurt anybody, and the way I wrote it nobody gets hurt.
> 
> Nightmaster000 has some interesting ideas. I like the first part, where Ludo tries to make an evil Marco and an evil Star, but I think I'm going to try to take it in a different direction from there. Parenthood isn't really my strong suit.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys like this please leave a review telling me and if you want something written please request it.


	33. Oneshot: Evil? Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Lemon; Evil? Clones; Mewman Hormones;

Ludo held himself back from laughing like a maniac, why hadn't he thought of this earlier? He turned another page in the huge book, looking for something he both recognized and was useful. There were attack spells, true, but he needed something to defeat Butterfly and the boy once and for all so that he could get the rest of the wand and destroy the royals.

Here was something: A clone of equal power to the subject of the spell that will do what the caster wants. Perfect. Ludo didn't read the note at the bottom, saying that it was meant for self casting only.

"Relisio Clonium Heretoni!" Ludo whispered, pointing the wand at the sleeping Star Butterfly. A green beam shot out and encased. The glow slowly faded away. Ludo looked back at the book, it would take about four hours for the clone to appear, then it would do what he wanted. Damn, he didn't have that kind of time. Hopefully the girl wouldn't counter the spell before he could encounter the clones and give them their orders.

Oh well, Ludo sneaked into the boy's room, and cast the spell on him. Ludo could repeat his little trick to get at the book tomorrow night and give the clones their orders then. All they would have to do is not be dispelled before then, but Ludo figured the pair wouldn't dispel people who looked like them.

Ludo pulled out his dimensional scissors and applied cotton to the inner edges. Who knew that just by putting cotton on it you could muffle the sound of a portal opening up. He cut his way back into his lair and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow night would be quite eventful.

Four hours later Spell Clone Star, whom we will refer to as Estrella, stood over her original, remarking to herself that she was very cute while she slept. The clone looked like Star, thought like Star, felt the same feelings as Star, but also knew that she was a clone, and that she existed to fulfill all of the desires that Star was holding herself back from fulfilling herself.

Estrella looked down at her naked body, she'd have to get dressed before she embarked on her quest. She figured that looking like her normal self would help things go smoother. Marco would probably object if he thought that she was a clone, not knowing that Estrella was just acting out something that Star had fantasized about for weeks now.

In a spare outfit Estrella stepped out of the door and looked over at Marco, or rather, Sol, who was Marco's clone. Both being spells they recognized each other immediately. They shared a private smile. "So, what are you up to, Marco?"

"Not much Star, just out for a nice, midnight walk about the house, you?"

"The same. Are you about to do in there," Star pointed a thumb back over her shoulder, "The same thing I'm about to do in there." She pointed at Marco's door.

"Probably. You gonna make out with my original until he says uncle?"

"Oh yeah." Estrella said.

Sol grinned at her, "Then we have a common goal. You got the dimensional scissors?"

Estrella looked at him, "No, why?"

"Well, there can't be two copies of us running around, they'll get suspicious. So you grab the scissors and take Marco somewhere nice and romantic, and I'll keep Star here for the day. That way we'll have more time to get them... acquainted with each other." Sol gave the bright smile that Star had fallen in love with.

"Sounds good." The pair slid into Star's room and Estrella grabbed the scissors.

"Ok, I'll kiss Star right when you portal out. That should distract her enough that she won't notice, ok?"

"Got it. Wow, if Star knew you were this devious she would have jumped your bones weeks ago."

Sol grinned, "My original is good at hiding it, but he does love prison escape movies, gives him a mind for mischief, though he wouldn't admit that if you asked."

Estrella smiled back. The pair shared a goodbye kiss and then Estrella slipped out of Star's room. Sol stepped up to the sleeping Star, remarking to himself how cute she looked. He was in a spare pair of Marco's pajamas, though he had strategically not put on a shirt. Marco had felt how Star liked to touch him, and he figured that showing off this lightly defined abs would win her over much faster.

Estrella, for her part, had slipped into Marco's room. She was wearing something she thought Star wouldn't miss. A tight Love Sentence t-shirt that showed off what assets she had over booty shorts over a pair of her usual leggings. She'd switched out her boots for sneakers and thrown a light spring jacket over the whole thing. She looked quite attractive if she did say so herself.

Estrella tip toed over to Marco's bed and knelt down beside it, looking at Marco's slack face. She smiled and reached out, running her fingers through his hair like Star never could, much as she wanted to. It was just as soft as she had expected, and Marco didn't rouse at the first touch, so Estrella continued petting the boy.

Marco was having a pretty nice dream. He was getting his hair washed by a very cute hair dresser and she was running her hands through his hair, getting all the soap out. It was heavenly and he sighed with contentment. But he couldn't open his eyes, which was weird, so he tried harder and harder to do so, feeling more and more peculiar.

Then, with one big push, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a sideways face. For a minute nothing registered, then he realized that he was looking at Star's face, and that he was lying down. Taking stock he realized that it was three in the morning on Saturday and that Star was in his room, running her fingers through his hair. She was also dressed differently.

Marco batted at her hand sleepily. Much as he liked the feeling it was a bit weird for her to be doing that. "Go to sleep, Star." Marco mumbled, rolling over to take his own advice.

Estrella kicked off her shoes, lifted up Marco's blanket, and slid in against his back. She wrapped one arm around his torso and cuddled up to him.

"Sta~r, we've been over this, we can't share a bed, it'd send the wrong message." Marco said sleepily, hiding the fact that he was quite enjoying the feeling of Star pressed up against him.

"No it wouldn't." Estrella whispered against his ear, "I think it would send exactly the right message."

Marco sighed exasperatedly, "You've been getting pointers from Janna, haven't you?"

Estrella slid her hand along Marco's chest, making him shiver at the contact, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marco was loath to admit it, but he was quite enjoying the feeling of Star's soft hand sliding along his chest and belly, he slim fingers dancing along the buttons of the front of his shirt. He almost wished he'd not worn one that night.

Estrella gently turned Marco so that he lay on his back and she propped herself above him, making sure he had a good view of her assets in the dim light. "I want to go somewhere, Marco, I can't sleep. Please come with me." Estrella gave him a puppy dog pout, "I need a strong, male presence to make me feel safe."

Marco groaned and flipped over, putting his face in the pillow. "Can't it wait until morning?" He moaned.

"Nope!" Estrella said happily, he had already given up on fighting it. Estrella got up, grabbed his usual outfit from the closet, and tossed it at him. Then she skipped to the door, but instead of leaving to let him get changed she turned and bit her lip. Marco was slowly rising from the bed. His night clothes hid it, but she knew the kind of body that was underneath. Estrella leaned back against the door and kept her eyes on Marco.

He'd taken his shirt off before he noticed that Star hadn't left. "A little privacy, please?"

"But..." Estrella was having an inner conflict, she wanted to watch, but she didn't want to push Marco away. "But I wanna watch."

"Star, out, now." Marco said firmly.

Estrella popped out of the room and stood in the hallway for a little bit. Sol poked his head out of Star's bedroom, "Much as I'm loving just staring at Star, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in just a minute, you can start now. We'll leave from the back yard."

"Got it." Sol slid back into Star's bedroom. He quietly walked over to Star's large four poster bed. Smiling down at the flaxen haired girl he pulled back the covers and got in slowly. Star was a pretty heavy sleeper most of the time, and tonight was no exception. Sol scooted over until he was right in front of Star, turning so that he faced her.

It did not take long for the warmth of his body to attract the sleeping girl. Star slid closer, tangling her legs with Sol's, and pulled at his chest until her face was pressed into the space below his chin. Her soft breath tickling his neck.

Sol slid his arms around her, his left sliding under the pillow below her head and his right resting lightly on her waist. Star let out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling against his neck and making Sol giggle. The sound started rousing Star, but she was comfortable and warm. She didn't remember bringing such a large teddy bear to bed with her, but she was glad she had. She also didn't remember spelling the bear to stroke her hair or back, and now things were getting to be a bit too good to be real.

Slowly Star pulled herself up from sleep. She started noticing things about this bear. Like how it wasn't fuzzy, and how solid it was, and how good it smelled. Star wasn't sure what was happening, but she was liking it a lot.

Star pulled the... boy, closer to her. Now that she thought about it, there probably shouldn't be a boy in her bed. Then again Tom had once weaseled his way into sleeping with her, though they hadn't done anything at the time. Perhaps she'd found someone new to warm her bed yesterday? No, that wasn't right.

Star slowly opened her eyes, fearing what she would see. What she did see was Marco's tan skin. Then she recognized the embrace. Marco's strong, noodly arms, his bony but developed enough to be good looking chest, his intoxicating scent. Marco was in her bed. Star started to do two things, first she felt delight run through her body, tensing her limbs and making her heart beat nearly out of her chest, then she felt a mix of shame and fear. She liked Oskar, she shouldn't be feeling like this toward Marco. He was her best friend and that wasn't cool.

"Marco?" Star said questioningly.

"Yes Star?" Oh gods she could feel his voice rumble out of him like a cat's purr. Her face was beet red. Hopefully it was dark enough to mask the colour.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked shakily.

"Just enjoying a little snuggling with my bestie." He sounded so confident! Star was shaking like a leaf while heat filled her body and the normally anxious Marco had the chutzpah to sound like a smooth criminal just chilling in his best friends bed like this wasn't the single most dangerous thing for them to be doing. Star wasn't sure her little girl parts could take much more of this. She was probably going to pass out from blood loss to her brain with how much heat was filling other parts of her body.

"You, uh," Star's mouth had gone dry, "We won't get in trouble?" Star knew that Marco had objected to her spending time in his bed for some reason, but she was having a hard time remembering what that reason was.

"Not if you don't tell on me, and you wouldn't do that, would you Star?" He said smoothly.

Star just shook her head. She looked up into Marco's dark eyes and she was having trouble breathing. He was too close, she was to hot, she needed air and he was taking her breath away. Then he was leaning in, and he was kissing her!

He was soft against her lips and she clutched at him, moaning into the kiss. This was so wrong, but it felt so good she couldn't stop. She kissed back inexpertly, sloppily, but it didn't matter to her, she just wanted more.

Sol was surprised at the ardor with which Star took to kissing him. She clutched at his back, nipped at his lips, and tangled their legs together tighter, using her own to press his thigh into her warm crotch. She undulated against him, rubbing her front against his. Her fingers tangled into his hair and he wasn't sure when it happened but her tongue was in his mouth, moving at speeds he hadn't thought possible. He was having trouble keeping a cool head with how she was acting. He took this as a good sign, as she definitely didn't hear the tearing noise as Estrella took Marco out of the Earth dimension.

Marco was glad when he stepped through the portal and into a coffee shop. He was very tired and Star was insisting that they go on this little adventure now rather than later. Star dragged him up to the counter and ordered for them both. She was bouncing on her toes while they waited, telling him all about the place that they were going.

Apparently it was some sort of dream landscape where you could do all sorts of cool things like fly, change shapes, and pretty much do anything you could dream up. Apparently the Butterfly family had a traditional booking that started in half an hour and extended for three hours. No one used it anymore, since most everyone had forgotten about it, but Star used it every time it came up, which was once a month.

Estrella knew that Star had wanted to take Marco but had decided against it, since it started so early relative to Earth's time. Estrella had no such qualms. She knew, as Star did, that Marco was tough and would do anything for her. The only difference was that Estrella didn't have any of Star's inhibitions, stopping her from barging into Marco's room in the middle of the night to take him to a place where her secret feelings could be potentially revealed.

The pair sat at a table and talked. Mostly Estrella talked, but Marco chimed in as the heavily caffeinated hot chocolate worked its way into his system and making him feel a little less like curling into a ball and dying on the floor.

Star was being her usual, bubbly self, though she was keeping eye contact more than usual. Marco figured that it was just because she was excited to show him this thing and she had to wait. Waiting wasn't one of Star's strong points.

But they got through it and Marco was feeling far more awake than he had been before. Star watched the clock and at exactly three thirty AM by Marco's watch she opened the portal and they stepped into a land of pastels.

The ground was made of rolling hills of clouds that climbed into mountains in the distance. The sky was a light shade of blue and the sun was a light yellow that shone down with enough light to illuminate, but not enough to blind. The totality of it seemed a bit artificial, but from what Star said this dimension was created by some ancient race of dream weavers.

"So, what's supposed to happen here?" Marco asked.

"You think of something you want, and then you get it." Estrella said, smiling widely at Marco.

"O~k. I want another hot chocolate." And there it was, sitting on a small table in front of him. Marco looked at it, then back at Star, "Is that real?"

Estrella shrugged, "It'll feel real, and taste real, but it won't actually fill you up, or make you feel more awake. We're not allowed to spend more than four hours at a time in here. Some people starved to death in here a long time ago." Star shrugged, "Everything will feel real, but nothing real will actually happen to you. For example, if you wanted to, I dunno, fight off a hoard of monsters, you could, but they couldn't actually hurt you, though it would feel, to you, that you were hurt. It can be dangerous if you let your imagination wander into nightmare land, but it's safe, for the most part."

"Just like everywhere else you take me. Ok, how about this, I want the entire Mackie Hand movie collection." A large stack of vhs and dvd movies popped into existence next to Marco. He stared at it for a moment, "Cool. But how am I supposed to watch it?" A large screen tv with vhs and dvd players attached popped up, then a massive couch. Marco flopped down and started looking through the movies. "How much time did you say we had?"

"Marco, you have an entire dreamscape and you just want to watch some movies? We do that at home all the time. C'mon, let's do something cool and fun!" Estrella insisted, though to be honest this might come in handy.

Marco sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Got any suggestions?"

Estrella grinned. Star had been fantasizing about this for months. She'd never gotten up the courage to actually ask Marco to come with her, since she was sure that her fantasies would inevitably come to life in the dreamscape but Estrella wanted for that exact thing to happen. Though it might clash with whatever Marco wanted to do. She'd just have to convince him that what she wanted would be cooler.

Estrella grinned at Marco in a way that made him a bit uncomfortable. "We~ll, we could always play a little game. It's sort of like that game we played at the sleepover, but instead of, y'know, punishment, was ask each other embarrassing questions and then the world around us creates the answer, and we have to try to explain it to each other. I played it with my dad once. Boy did I learn some things about him that I didn't want to know."

"That sounds... like a horrible idea. You know how the last one went, right? Things are secret for a reason sometimes, you know." Marco said.

"Well, yeah, but sometimes you want to tell someone a secret but you think that they'll think you're weird andyoudon'treallywanttoriskitsoyouthinkupadumbgametotellthembecausethenyoucanjustblameitonthegameandhopefullythingswillbelessawkwardbutthingswilltotallybesuperawkwardanyways. Y'know?" Star said.

"Yeah, I didn't catch most of that, but I guess if it means a lot to you, sure. Just, like, don't ask anything really embarrassing, ok?"

"No promises." Estrella sing songed.

Marco sighed good naturedly, "Ok, do you want to start?"

"Yup!" Estrella giggled, "Here's an easy one. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Wow, really going for the hard hitters, huh?" Marco said, uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Estrella said.

"Yeah, Marco, you don't have to tell Star about how you kissed me in fifth grade." Janna's voice came from beside him. Marco jumped.

"Janna! What are you doing here?" Marco yelped to the girl wearing the goofy grin.

"I'm not. This is just a dream, after all, but weren't you just about to tell Star about how you gave me some sweet lip service?" Janna made a kissy face at him.

"No! That's not how that happened at all and you know it!"

"Oh? Don't break a girl's heart here Marco, are you saying that our first kiss meant nothing to you?" Janna pouted.

"Argh, even dream you is obnoxious."

"Only because that's the way you like it lover boy. If you had thought of me any other way that's how I'd be, duh. Weren't you listening to Star earlier. But it's nice to know that when you fantasize about me it's about the real me and not some idealized sexual creature that wears my face." Janna smiled at him smugly

"I don't fantasize about you!" Marco insisted.

"Then why aren't I wearing any clothes?" Janna asked, and because Marco was expecting her to be naked when he looked down, she was.

"Oh god." Marco said, covering his eyes, because she was exactly as he imagined her, the few times he had done so. Curvy in all the right places. Soft too, if his imagination had anything to do with it, which apparently it did.

"Oh Marco, is this what you think I have under my clothes? I am hawt. What's next, do I seduce you? Or do we just get right to the fun?" Janna's voice was hungry in a way that Marco found incredibly sexy.

"No~" He moaned, "Star, how do I make it stop?"

"Ya just gotta say so silly, and mean it. The dreamscape responds to what you want. This is only happening because it's what you want to happen.

"Nope! Nada! No thanks please! Just disappear!" And it did. The tv, the movies, and Janna all disappeared. Star didn't because she wasn't part of the dream. Neither did her giggling.

"Sta~r, you knew that would happen, didn't you?"

Estrella shrugged, "I figured something like it might happen. It was still pretty funny to watch. Don't worry about it Marco, it's a dreamscape, I'm not going to judge."

"Not helping." Marco muttered, his face pressed into the cloud floor to hide it's redness from Star.

"Would you like me to even it up with Tom walking around naked?" Estrella offered with a giggle?

"Nope!" Marco quickly said, "No thanks! I don't need Tom's naked body seared into my eyes, thank you very much!"

Estrella's giggle turned into a full laugh. "Ok" More laughing, "Then how about," Still more laughing, "Someone else?"

Marco made an X with his arms, "I don't want to see a naked Oskar either Star. You are way to gung ho about this."

"C'mon, it's fun. We're besties, we ain't got no secrets from each other. Here, it's your turn, ask me something."

"Ok, what's the most embarrassing thing you've done then?" Marco asked, wanting a little revenge.

Star grinned at him, "I masturbate thinking of you." She turned a bit red at saying this, but not nearly as red as Marco.

"Don't just say that with a straight face!" Marco was blushing like tomatoes who were just caught doing something very embarrassing.

Estrella shrugged, grinning, "What, you're a hot guy, and I live with you. I got more mental images of you in my spank bank than anyone else by a country mile."

Marco made the time out symbol with his hands, "TMI Star, wa~y to much information. I'd like to say thanks for the compliment but I get the feeling you're messing with me."

"No~pe." Star's grin widened, "I can show you if you want." And because Star put that image in his head, and because Marco was a teenage boy, well, his imagination ran a bit wild.

"O~h Marco!" A familiar moan rang out from beside the pair, who looked over to see Star's bight canopied bed, Star sprawled out on it, masturbating furiously while she moaned out Marco's name.

"Oh god." Marco said.

"Nice." Estrella remarked.

"Marco!" The dream Star moaned.

Back on earth, in a bed that looked exactly like the one Estrella and Marco were looking at, Sol was thinking that he might have gotten a bit in over his head. Turns out lust addled pubescent mewman girls are liable to lose their minds if stuck in a bed with someone their attracted to and having that person kissing them.

Star was holding his arms above his head by the wrists in a very strong grip. She was straddling his waist in nothing but her night shirt and panties, and she was practically eating his face with how voraciously she was kissing him. Sol was doing his best to reciprocate, though he was running out of air fast.

After a few more seconds he had to break away, turning his head so that his lips broke contact with Star's. She took it in stride though, quickly latching onto his neck and sucking hard. He'd have a hickey there for sure. She moved lower, kissing and nibbling his neck in a delicious way that made him tremble.

Her hard breathing filled the room and made it seem smaller, claustrophobic, hot with steaming breath and body. "Marco, Marco." Star panted, "Gods Marco you're amazing. Everything I ever dreamed about. Thank you. Thank you." Star was kissing him again, now on his chest. She pulled her hands away from his wrists, which were now affixed to her headboard with purple ooze that solidified into a kind of organic cement.

Oh boy.

Star was enjoying Marco's pecs and abs with abandon. Kissing them, licking them like she'd imagined. She grazed one of his nipples with her teeth and he moaned. Star smiled and did it again on the other one, drawing a moan out of him. Oh yes she was enjoying this immensely. Her nails scratched lightly over his torso as she moved lower, toward her prize.

There, straining against his pajama pants, was her prize. The thing she'd been imagining for over a month. The smell of him, of sweat and lust and... something else, drove her wild. She roughly yanked down his pants, releasing his member from it's prison. The organ slapped her in the face with the force she had used to free it. Star didn't care, it just made her hotter.

Like a bonfire that had been kindled in her soul she burned with a fever that only Latino cock could quench and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get her fill of it.

"Star, uh, isn't this going a bit to, y'know, fast?" Sure this was a dram come true, but he never expected it to go this far.

"Is that a problem?" Star asked, her voice hoarse with lust. She dragged her tongue from the base of Marco's cock up to the head while he answered.

"Ah! Nope! Please continue."

"Gladly." Star would have stopped if Marco had asked... Probably. But she was glad he didn't. She probably would have exploded from the sexual tension if he had. As it was she licked him again from base to tip, loving the moan that she dragged from his lungs, the gentle squirming of his legs.

She started focusing on the head, loving the sounds he made as she licked and sucked at the red cap of his phallus. Sol wasn't going to last much longer against the unending onslaught of the mewman princess's mouth, but when he tried to indicate this she merely took the entirety of his hoard cock into her mouth and sucked hard.

Sol couldn't hold it in and came hard into Star's mouth. Star continued sucking, drinking down his thick cum like it was her favorite soda while Sol moaned out his enjoyment of the treatment. When she was done enjoying the taste of Marco in her mouth Star crawled back up his body, kissing him all the way up.

"Now if it were up to me we'd go again right now." Star crooned huskily into his ear, "But I know human men need some time to recuperate, and it is the middle of the night. So you just go to sleep Marco, while I get everything ready. We aren't leaving this room until our new bond has soaked into every inch of our bodies. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it almost as much as I will." Star grinned cutely, kissing Sol on the cheek.

"Do you think you can give me my hands back first, Star?" Sol asked, indicating his hands, which were stuck to her headboard.

Star giggled, "Sorry. I got a little carried away, didn't I?" Star reached up and a soft blue light encased her hand, melting away the purple goo. Sol took his hands down and stretched his shoulders. Then he reached out and pulled Star to him, cuddling them together.

"I am a bit tired." He wasn't, "But how am I supposed to get to sleep without my favorite princess here to guard my dreams." Sol grinned at Star, and she grinned back as she hugged him to her.

Star giggled, "Best. Day. Ever." And even though he'd only been made less than an hour before Sol did find himself nodding off in Star's arms, comforted by her warm embrace and basking in the afterglow of his first blowjob.

Back in the dreamscape Marco and Estrella were recovering after Marco finally managed to banish the image of Star masturbating from his mind and subsequently from the dreamscape. Estrella was giggling at his flushed face and stammering manner. He really was cute when he got flustered like this, and she was glad that she was the one doing it.

"C'mon Marco, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone thinks about that kind of stuff. I'd be insulted if I didn't feature prominently in your fantasies." Estrella commented.

"Not helping Star." Marco muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you get center stage in most of my fantasies." Estrella grinned, knowing that Star would never admit to such a thing, no matter how true it was.

Marco looked up at her, "But I thought you like Oskar."

Estrella shrugged, "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't notice other boys. We're not engaged, and even if we were window shopping is totally allowed." Which is something Star would say, if it ever somehow came up in conversation.

Marco rubbed his face, "It just feels like I'm cheating on Jackie every time I imagine someone else. Like I'm doing something wrong."

Estrella scoffed, "You can barely talk to the girl. You aren't even dating. Heck, if I were you I'd have half the female population of ECA wrapped around my little finger. I mean, you've obviously seen how Janna looks at you, but I bet you've never noticed how half the freaking cheer squad turns their heads every time you walk by, and let me tell you that dat ass is worth a look or two, or ten." Estrella nods like this is common knowledge.

Marco hides his face in his hands, "Y'know Star, much as I'm liking the confidence boost, this isn't helping me in the slightest."

"Aw, c'mon, what guy doesn't want to know that they have their pick of the hottest girls in school? If Jackie doesn't pan out you can have you pick of anyone. Janna, Hope, Sabrina... Me."

Marco was silent for a moment, then he peeked out from between his fingers, "You did NOT just confess to me. Please tell me you're kidding."

Estrella smiled at him and shrugged.

"No~" Marco whined, "Not cool, not ok. I can't just..."

Esterlla crawled over to Marco, since they were both sitting on the cloud floor. She sat down next to him, gently leaning against his shoulder, "Yup, and I'm going to convince you that princess's do it better."

"Sta~r."

"Ah, ah, ah, nope. There are some very good reasons that you should consider that being a princess's boyfriend is way better than waiting for your long time crush to notice you."

"Star."

"No, I'm going to say my piece, and you can decide after."

"..."

"Good. Now, there are the obvious things. You know me better, and we obviously have chemistry. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the last couple months than I have in the whole of my life before. C'mon Marco, do you think people who are 'just friends' hug as much as we do? Heck, you wanted to die in my arms, normal friends don't do that, not even besties.

"Also, since I'm the one confessing to you, there's no chance of rejection. All you have to do is say yes and that'll be that, we'll be dating. Ta-da, no need for ten years of nodding, no five hundred step plan, just you and me and an entire dreamscape to have fun it, just like normal."

"I don't know Star, this is all so sudden. I don't know if I can just give up on Jackie. I mean, I might have a chance now."

Estrella scoffed, "Yeah, she sees you do one cool thing and suddenly she's interested. I see you do cool stuff all the time, but guess what wise guy, I don't care. I like you. I know you and I like you and I want to be your girlfriend. Not because you did something cool and impressed me but because I know you and I think that you'd make an even better boyfriend than you do a best friend. Please, Marco, at least let me try. I know that if you just give me one day I can make you forget all about Jackie, because I am most definitely the better girl." Estrella said with confidence.

Marco thought for a minute. How much did he want Jackie anyway. Sure he wanted her, but how much? So much that he could turn down his best friend, someone whom he'd fantasized about on more than one occasion? Someone who could make his heart smile just by being in the same room? Marco sighed, "Ok. One day, and if I feel that, at the end, I want to wait for Jackie then you don't get to complain. I'm going to try to give you a fair shot, but I'm not going to promise anything."

Estrella let out a jubilant squeal and jumped to a ridiculous height, pumping her fist! "Yeah! Go team Starco!"

"You already have a ship name for us?" Marco yelled incredulously.

"You're dam skippy I do! Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you about this? Like, four months, at least! Wow is that a load off. Are you ready for the best day of your life?" Estrella's eyes were so bright they were practically shining from her face. Marco had to smile back at her.

"Sure, show me what you got."

So she did. They frolicked through fields of flowers, flew over countrysides, and summoned a giant bouncy castle that was both multi-tiered and multi-roomed. The entire time Estrella made sure to brush against Marco in a decidedly non-chaste way. She even kissed him on the cheek at one point, making him blush furiously and fall from a great height onto the floor of the bouncy castle, only for him to bounce right back up to her, where she gave him another one.

They played like this for hours, until a timer popped up in the sky, telling them they had five minutes of time left. "Aww, but I was having so much fun!" Exclaimed Estrella, who was throwing Marco against a huge velcro dartboard.

Marco, who was stuck sideways on the twenty point mark said, "Well, to be honest I could probably do with some breakfast. Isn't it, like, eight AM already?"

"Seven, if my watch is right, which it might not be. You're human stuff works funny around magical stuff."

"Well, I don't think digital watches were designed to be transformed into wrist mounted bunny rabbits."

"Clearly an oversight on the designer's part." Estrella intoned in her best princess voice.

"Clearly. So, should we go home for breakfast or go out? Well, actually, we should probably go home regardless, so that Mom and Dad know that we're going to spend most of the day out. Unless you want to get all cuddly in front of my parents?"

"Pfft, they would love that, what with how cuddly they get right in front of us. But no, I think I'll keep our little date a secret until you realize how much you love me." Estrella said confidently.

Marco had actually forgotten that this was supposed to be a 'test' date. Well, he'd have to think about this, wouldn't he?

Estrella opened a portal back to earth, completely forgetting that Sol and Star would be there. It was a happy accident that they were both still up in Star's room, sleeping, or the whole plan might have collapsed. As it was Marco made breakfast for Star, and his parents when they came down from their room.

"So~ Marco!" Estrella said, "What should we do today?"

Marco thought for a moment, then he said, "You know, we never did get to go fishing, did we?"

Estrella looked at him, confused.

"You know, when we were camping, and your dad showed up, and we went and saw the geyser?"

"Oh! Yeah! Let's do that!"

This long after Star had moved in Marco's parents were beyond the point of asking how they were planning to get to a lake that was a four hour drive outside of town and instead told them to have a nice time, and not to stay out to late.

They promised and Marco gathered up the fishing gear and made them some lunch to take to the lake. Then he asked the pertinent question. "So, uh, I know I'm the one that suggested it, but how are we going to get there?"

Estrella looked at him with Sparkles in her eyes, "Bike rockets."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

"Ok, do you have your bathing suit?"

"Why would I need that?" Marco asked.

"Just in case I want to push you in the water so that you can use your powerful wild man skills to catch fish bare handed."

"I'll go get it."

"Ok! I'll get mine!" They both headed into their respective rooms. Estrella tip toed quietly into hers, looking around. There were two teenager shaped lumps on the bed, and one of them moved when she came in, but it was Sol's brown eyes that looked to her, not Star's blue.

"How's it going?" Estrella whispered to him as she grabbed Star's wand off the dresser.

Sol weakly raised his thumb.

Estrella giggled, "I guess I should have warned you, Mewmans can get... pretty aggressive in the throes of passion. Now, I don't know what I would do if Marco crawled into my bed and started making out with me, but I'm pretty sure neither of us would be leaving my room for the day." Estrella grinned, "So I'm just going to borrow this and Marco and I are going fishing, so don't make any suspicious noises, and keep Star from finding out her wand is missing, wouldn't want to ruin the mood." Estrella fished around in one of Star's dressers and pulled out a two piece baby blue bikini. "KThxBye!" Estrella slinked out of the room, and the girl beside him moaned and pulled Sol closer, roused by the noise.

While Estrella and Marco sped off on a bike strapped with rainbow firing rocked boosters Star was slowly waking up from what was the best nap ever after the best morning ever to see the best boy ever was still in her arms, half asleep, and smiling at her embrace. She hugged him tighter and quietly squealed in delight.

"Marco, Marco, Marco MarcoMarcoMarcoMarcoMarco!"

"Yes Star? Sol asked, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I have a confession."

"Do you?"

"I have a crush on you." Star grinned at him, her eyes bright.

Sol chuckled, "You don't say? Well, princess, maybe I have a crush on you too." Star hugged him harder at his words, burying her face in his neck and shaking him a little.

Sol wrapped his arms around Star and they cuddled, Sol basking in Star's embrace and Star shaking with the sheer joy of holding the boy she'd been pining for for months in her arms.

"So, I hear we're going to be spending all day in this bed?"

"Oh yeah, if you thought that little tease earlier was all I'm going to be doing to you then boy do you have another thing coming, and by that I mean me, I'm going to be coming. A lot. You can too, I guess, but I've got an itch, and you've got what I need."

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" Sol asked, surprised at his friend... girlfriend.

"Oh yeah. I've got quite the dirty mind up here Marco. I just never shared because, y'know, that'd be weird. But I've seen your browser history, don't pretend that you're some spring maiden of virtue."

"I said no such thing, it's just weird hearing you talking about... that?"

"What, sex?"

"Yeah... that."

"Marco, I grew up surrounded by a bunch of burly men who beat people up for a living and regularly got drunker than an animal that can ferment fruit in its own stomach. I've heard things that would make your ears bleed, so if you were worried about my virtue, don't be, I am proud to say that I've got none, and I'm going to demonstrate it all over you today, so I suggest you grab the water bottles I keep under my bed, because we're going to need them."

Sol obediently reached down and pulled a pack of water bottles out from under Star's bed, looking at them curiously, "Why do you have these? Don't tell me you were planning to drag me in her for a full day of fun before I got up the courage to come and ask for it."

"Nah, though it did cross my mind. They're for if I ever have to pull an all nighter again to reverse a spell. I got really parched that night and I was too lazy and tired to go down and get a glass of water, so I grabbed these the last time your parents took me shopping."

Sol looked at her, "That's the kind of planning ahead I don't usually expect from you, impressive."

"You really gotta stop underestimating me Marco, it's getting to be a bad habit." Star said seriously.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you're taking all my limelight. If you're both the reckless one and the prepared one what does that make me?"

"The cute one." Star said seriously, "Every group needs some good eye candy Marco, and that's you. Oh yeah that's all~ you." Star grinned widely.

"I dunno, you're pretty cute yourself." Sol tugged on Star's cheek.

"Oh shut up and kiss me candy boy." And Sol did just that, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Star's. The makeout was slower this time, both participants wanting to feel out this newfound experience.

Her lips were soft and damp, sliding against his as she tilted her head to get a better angle. His arms wrapped around her and the leg that was trapped between hers rode up and pulled her closet so that his hands could slide over her back, down to cup her bottom. Star grinned into the kiss at his wandering hands, encouraging him with a low moan.

She raised her leg so that it rested high on his hip and her hands tangled in his hair and slid along his back, raising goosebumps in their wake. The fire that had been tamped down by sleep was rising again in Star, and this time she'd let it burn in full. She rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist, never releasing their kiss.

Sol's hands naturally rested on Star's waist as she shimmied down so that her damp panties and the warm nethers beneath could press into his erection, dragging a moan from him and making his squeeze her hips. Star hummed in approval, but pulled back. "This isn't moving to fast for you, right. I don't want to be, like, all gung ho and you not be into it. Well, I can fell that you're into it, but, like, are you ready for this? I mean, I said we'd spend all day in my room, but we don't have you, y'know, do this. I don't want to rush it. I want our first time to be special, y'know, and if you're uncomfortable then we can..."

Sol was smiling up at her, rubbing her hips and thighs. One of his hands rose up to her head and he drew her back down for a quick kiss, "Star, you're talking to much, and you're wearing to many clothes. I was ready for this three weeks ago, and if you keep me waiting any longer I'm going to explode in my pants, and that won't be satisfying for either of us."

Star giggled, "I dunno, watching you squirm is pretty fun cutie pie." Star ground herself against him for emphasis.

"Ah!" Sol arched his back, gripping tightly to Star's hips, "Oh you naughty girl." Sol roughly grabbed Star's shoulders and flipped them so that he was on top, and kissed Star. Star giggled and wrapped her legs around Marco's hips keeping him pressed tightly against her. During the kiss Sol's hands roamed Star's soft body, sliding under her night shirt to tease at her belly and up to her small breasts.

Evidently they were sensitive since Sol had barely started sliding his fingers over the soft skin when Star moaned into his mouth and arched her own back. When they pulled away she gasped out, "Oh that is so much better when someone else does it, you have no idea."

Sol grinned, "I think I do, sugar lips."

Star blushed, remembering just how forward she had been when she had first realized that Marco returned her feelings. She'd up and blown him not a minute after he'd... well, not confessed, but made it pretty clear he was interested. But you can forgive a girl for being overwhelmed with emotion when the boy of her dreams goes and does something like starting a makeout session with her in her bed in the middle of the night, she couldn't control herself!

In retaliation for him bringing up that moment she rolled her hips against his hardness, making him tense, "Are you just going to tease me all day or are we going to get to the good part."

"What, this isn't the good part?" Sol asked in mock astonishment.

Star slapped his chest, "Dork!"

"Love you too Star." Sol smiled, and Star's heart tried to burst again. In her heightened state Star flipped them back over and threw her nightdress over her head and onto the floor, revealing an ocean of milky smooth skin to Sol. Interestingly, her nipples dipped in at the top so that they looked like slightly rounded hearts, similar to the ones on her cheeks. Sol wondered if this was a mewman thing, a royal family thing, or a Star thing. Either way he did the first thing that any sensible person would do when they had a spotless canvas of soft princess skin in front of them, he slid his hands along it like he was finger painting.

Star basked in his attention, breathing harder as Sol's hands slid up and along the side of her breasts, around them, and down the center, never getting close to her aching nipples.

"Don't tease me~" Star whined as Sol's hands slid down her tummy and around the dip of her pelvis, them back up her sides. Star grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, where Sol obligingly squeezed, drawing the breath from Star. "Yeah, right there, play with the girls." Star rolled her hips, sliding the long hardness of him along her nethers as Sol massaged at her sensitive breasts.

The delightful pressure against her wasn't enough though, and Star found herself constricted by her clothes, needing to get them off. Without getting off the bed she slid her panties down, bringing her legs up so that she didn't have to stop straddling Sol in order to get them off. She leaned down and kissed Sol again, then kissed lower, past the hickey she'd left earlier and onto his chest.

Sol's hands tangled in Star's long, beautiful hair as she kissed at his neck and collar bones, guiding her path down. She nipped playfully at one of his nipples, remembering the sounds he'd made the first time, and she was rewarded with a gasp, before continuing down, laying a trail of kisses burning hot fire down his front to the waistband of his pajama pants.

Star licked her lips and drew down the pants, and, with a little help on Sol's part, tossed them off the bed. Now they were both bare to each other and as far as Star was concerned this was way past the point of no return. She'd have this boy inside her if it was the last thing she did.

Sol watched as Star looked down at him with a hunger. The same hunger that had had his cock in her mouth not ten minutes after their first kiss, and knew that he'd be needing that water sooner than later.

But that can come later. Over at the lake our friendly neighborhood Star doppelganger and Marco were renting a boat from a lakeside boat rental so that they could enjoy a nice day of catch and release fishing.

Marco handed the man the cash and got a key in return. The pair took their gear out to the dock and grabbed a fairly old but well kept motor boat. Marco would normally insist on life jackets, but he and Star were both quite good swimmers, and they were just going to be sitting on the water, so he only insisted they wear them while they were moving. Estrella complained about him being a worry wort, but put on the dumb orange vest to appease her date.

Marco took them to a spot that he and his dad had often used, near a large tree that spread it's branches far out over the water. Many insects laid their eggs in the fallen leaves and that meant the fish were closer to the surface. Marco parked a bit away from it, so that there was actually some challenge to getting the fish, but close enough that Star was certain to get a few even if she was just flailing around wildly.

After taking off their life jackets, Marco making sure to store them nearby in case of an emergency, they set up the gear. A big plastic tin of dirt and worms, two fishing lines, and a cooler of snacks and supplies, like sunscreen and bug repellent.

It was at this point that Marco realized two thing. The first was that they hadn't changed into their bathing suits on dry land, and the second was that he could totally play out that scene where the guy got to feel up a chick by putting sunscreen _all_ over her.

He turned from the bench seat in the back of the boat to ask Star if she wanted to go back to shore and change into their bathing suits to see her in the process of pulling off her shirt, revealing that she'd put her bathing suit underneath her clothes at some point.

Marco stared, open mouthed as Star shimmied out of shorts that left little to the imagination to reveal a bikini bottom that left even less to the imagination. Estrella saw his stare a struck a pose, "How do I look?"

Marco swallowed. "Good. Very good. Beautiful. And stuff."

Estrella giggled at Marco's words, "Good. Now, show me yours, I want a nice view of that Diaz charm, if you know what I mean." Estrella wiggled her eyebrows.

Marco held up his bathing suit. "I, uh, forgot to change into it."

Estrella's grin widened, "Well, get changing then."

Marco pressed his mouth into a thin line, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Oh c'mon, it's not anything I haven't seen before." Estrella said.

"What?" Marco shouted.

"Pfft, Marco I've seen you walk out of the shower dozens of times. I've almost walked in on your changing just as many. You ain't got nothin' I haven't seen."

Marco face palmed, "Wow, ok, nice to know."

"Aww, are you jealous. I could give you a pee~k." Estrella started pulling down her top slightly, revealing more pale breast to Marco, who quickly covered his eyes.

"Nope! No thanks!"

"Aww." Estrella pouted, "Do you not want to see. Am I not attractive enough for you?"

"No!" Marco said quickly, "No, you're beautiful."

Estrella grinned, "I know, I'm just messing with you. Here, if I promise not to look you can change here between the seats. No one can see in, so you'll be fine."

Marco looked around. There weren't many boats on the water, and the few that were were quite far away. He weighed how much he didn't want to get his pants wet against the embarrassment of changing with Star being right there and decided he could trust her.

"Ok, but no peeking! Promise Star!"

Estrella shrugged, "Ok, I promise not to peek. I mean, I'll be unwrapping you like a birthday present later anyways."

Marco scowled at her innuendo. "Oh, and what makes you say that. I haven't decided if I want to date you yet."

Estrella grinned at him, striking a pose, "Come on Marco, who could say no to this?"

Marco felt his blood flowing downward, and turned away, "Ok, you may have a point, but I haven't decided yet!"

"Sure you haven't." Estrella whispered in Marco's ear as she slid past him onto the bench seat at the back of the boat. "Get changed Wild Man, I need your expert hands to help me put on my sunscreen and teach me how to fish. Unless you want to do... Someone else?"

Marco shivered at her breath on the back of his neck and quickly jumped into the boat proper, not answering Estrella, fearing that his throat would close up. He heard her giggle and when he looked back she was sitting, leaning back against the bench seat, taking in the sight of the shore and the huge tree. Marco quickly stripped and slipped on his bathing suit, sliding his clothes into a plastic bag that he sealed shut and stowed under a seat so that his clothes would stay dry.

When he turned back to Star he saw that she was lying sprawled out on her back on the bench seat, her legs dangling over the one side, her arms thrown over her head, exposing her pale skin to the bright sun. She looked for all the world like a cat basking in the rays.

Marco licked his lips unconsciously and walked over to Estrella. Kneeling down next to her he saw that she had helpfully set out the sunscreen, and was covering her eyes with her arm, though her smile was still visible.

Marco smiled and poured some of the cream into his hand. Rubbing his hands together he reached down, pressing them to Estrella's tummy. She yelped, "Cold!" And Marco chuckled and began rubbing in the sunscreen.

His hands were heavenly against her skin. First he rubbed the entirety of her skin between the bottom of her top and the top of her bottoms, making her shiver as his fingers grazed over her hip bones, making her want to arch up into his palm. Then he rubbed more of the stuff into her shoulders and arms, looking her in the eye once he pulled the arm shielding her from the sun away, and smiling.

Estrella grinned back happily. They were so comfortable with each other, he didn't even protest at the idea of rubbing her down, though he was studiously avoiding anything below her collar bones.

Once he was done there Star lifted her legs up to him, and he obligingly began coating them in sunscreen. Her breath grew shallower as he moved from foot to ankle to calf to thigh, going so far as to slide just under her bottoms, practically caressing her lips. After that she quickly turned over, asking him to do her back and holding her legs together, hoping she wasn't staining the bikini bottoms.

After Marco finished with her she insisted on doing him, though he said he could do most of it himself, but Estrella wasn't going to let him get away with teasing her without some payback.

She sat him down on the lip between the bench seat and the boat proper and stood in front of him, his face at her chest height. She poured a large amount of sunscreen into her hands and slapped it down on Maroc's shoulders, making him jump, then she knelt down, her feet in the water, her head now at his chest height, and began rubbing him down. She licked her lips at the sight of his toned chest and stomach right in front of her as she trailed her fingers across it. It wasn't really visible but his muscles gently sculpted the planes of his front so that her fingers ran across little dips and bumps that would fill out into proper muscle the way he was going.

Estrella looked up from her task to see Marco watching her with the kind of awestruck and slightly hungry look that she often saw him give to Jackie. Judging the time to be right she lifted herself up to him and gently pressed her lips to his, making his eyes widen.

Estrella wrapped her arms around Marco as she kissed him, putting the sunscreen on his back while she kissed him and she didn't stop kissing him until she finished coating him in a thin layer of the substance. At which point he was quite dizzy from the rush of blood into his face and to lower parts of him, which Estrella saw when she looked down to start on his legs.

Estrella looked away, red faced, and Marco quickly adjusted himself so that he was sitting facing away from her.

"So, uh, I guess I'm doing a good job, huh?" Estrella said.

"Sure! Yeah! Great!" Marco flustered.

"Marco. If we're going to be dating, we're going to have to get comfortable with this kind of stuff, y'know?" Estrella said, though she didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah, but, it's embarrassing." Marco said.

"Would it make you feel better knowing that I, uh, might be in a similar situation?"

Marco's face turned a deeper shade of red, "Uh, maybe?... No, no, it's not, I'm still pretty embarrassed about this whole situation. I think I'm just going to-" And then there was a splash as Marco jumped into the lake.

While Marco and Estrella were collecting themselves from the embarrassment of Marco popping a boner Sol and Star were basking in the feeling of being connected by the mirror appendage attached to Sol's pelvis. It felt amazing inside Star. Not as big as the biggest toy she'd ever used, but warm and pulsing and alive in a way that could not be easily mimicked by artificial means.

Star rolled her hips and felt Sol's cock slide around inside her, pressing its tip into her fleshy inner walls. Star reached down and played with her clit, sending jolts up her spine and tightening around Sol's cock while she rolled her hips slowly.

"Fuck, Star!" Marco moaned, his fingers digging into her hips. Her gentle rolling was building him up ever so slowly toward climax and her occassional tightening around him was going to drive him crazy. He pressed his hips hard into her ass, trying to slide himself deeper into her. Their breathing came out in gasps and moans.

Star started moving faster, starting to bounce a little on his lap, making a wet slapping sound as their sweat soaked bodies hit. The slapping mixed with the moaning to make a sound that drove Star wild, her pace increasing further as she felt her climax tighten inside her, waiting to be released.

"Star, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Ah! Marco... Just a little more, I'm almost there."

"Star, ah! Please, I'm so close."

"No!" Star gasps, "Oh! Fuck! Hold on just a little longer Marco, i'm almost there!" Star's pace increased, her sliding, damp fingers rubbing at her clit as her other hand came up to roll and pinch one of her nipples.

Sol was trying his best to hold back but Star's constant bouncing the her rhythmically tightening inner walls were massaging him just right. "Star, I need to pull out. I'm gonna!"

Star looked down at him and her face was a wash of pleasure. "Cum inside me! Fill me up! Fuck Marco, fill me!"

It was too much, and Sol burst inside her, filling her with ropes of his sticky cum. Star was already on edge, and feeling Sol twitching inside of her while he released his load combined with his O face sent her over the edge, spiraling down into a mire of pleasure as her body convulsed around the thick shaft embedded in her. Her mouth fell open and her tongue protruded, her eyes rolling back in her head as her muscles fell slack, leaving her to lean back as Sol pumped into her. She released a veritable torrent of juice onto Marco's lap as she came, the thick purple liquid gluing their hips together and keeping Sol deep inside her while he expended himself.

Star fell forward onto Sol, her head next to his as they both came down from what was probably the most powerful orgasm in their lives so far. When their breaths calmed and their hearts slowed Star grinned, though Sol couldn't see it, and said, "Best, day, ever. Again."

Sol laughed, "Yeah, today has been pretty good."

Star pushed herself up and looked into Sol's eyes with a grin that Sol knew meant trouble, "Has? Today isn't over yet Marco. Better grab a water bottle. I wouldn't want you to pass out before round five, now would I?"

"Oh boy."

Back at the lake Marco and Estrella had gotten over the embarrassment, though not without blushing faces and the inability to make eye contact for nearly an hour. Marco had showed her how to bait a line and cast a rod. Estrella made the inevitable joke about Marco being a master baiter, and how she'd like to cast his rod, but it was more bad pun embarrassing than actually embarrassing.

They fell into amiable silence. When Star caught a fish, faster than Marco had expected he showed her how to get the hook out and toss the fish back. The second fish she caught was thrown back with such abandon that it almost hit a boat far out in the lake. Star waved the the college guys who applauded her throw.

They fell into a rhythm. Talk, joke, catch a fish, toss it back, repeat. They ate lunch and Estrella complimented him on his cooking, as she almost always did. This pattern was mirrored in Star's bedroom dozens of miles away from them, though it was more like talk, kiss, fuck, repeat, on their end.

Both couples were having a good time, in their own way, and the day slowly moved forward, the sun rising, then falling. The couple in the boat grew closer as the day passed. The couple in the bed grew farther apart, at least for intervals, needing to replenish bodily fluids and cool off from excessive love making.

As six o'clock rolled around Estrella turned to Marco and asked, "So, what do you think of our date?"

Marco looked over to the girl leaning against his arm, her eyes half closed, her wet hair plastered to their skin, her mouth quirked into a small smile, and he knew that he could do this, with her, every day and never grow bored.

Marco tilted Estrella's head up to him and gently kissed her. His face turning red in the process as she kissed him back, her mouth gently forming to his and sending a wash of pleasure through him. "I think I like this, and I want to keep going. If you're still up for it."

"Always." Estrella said.

Marco grinned, "Let's get home, shower, and get some dinner. Then we can watch a few movies. I think I've found my new favorite thing to hold while I watch." Marco put his arm around Estrella and she smiled at him, leaning into his touch.

"I'd like that. A lot."

So the pair returned the boat, released the worms they didn't use, changed back into their regular clothes, and took the harrowing journey back home on a rocket powered bicycle.

Around the same time Sol and Star were finally running out of steam. After six rounds in as many hours even the exuberance granted by youth and new love can be eroded. The pair were hot, sticky, slick in places, and very satisfied.

Neither could walk very well, but Sol insisted that they get some food into them. Star agreed, but couldn't bring herself to get up.

Marco and Estrella walked into a silent house. They found a note on the fridge saying that Marco's parents had gone out to a fancy art party and that they shouldn't wait up for them, since they wouldn't be home until after midnight.

Estrella grinned at this and whispered into Marco's ear, "You know what that means, right? No one here to stop us from showering... together."

Marco blushed at the thought of being in such close proximity to a naked Star. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Really? Little Marco doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Estrella giggled.

Marco looked down at his tight pants and darted up the stairs saying, "Lemme just go in first I think I need a cold one!"

Estrella giggled again at Marco's antics and slowly ascended the stairs. At the same time Sol was leaving Star's bedroom. They made eye contact and Estrella looked down at the rumpled pajama pants that Sol was wearing, raising an eyebrow to him.

Sol shrugged, "Your original is a beast."

Estrella laughed, "Did I... She, have you in bed all day?"

Sol nodded. "Wow, I am a beast, aren't I?"

Sol nodded. "Well, I was about to go an have a nice steamy shower with your original, but if your day went as good as mine I'd say that our mission is well and truly acomplished." Estrella said.

"Not quite. My... Marco's parents aren't here?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then let me just..." Sol popped his head into Star room and said, "Hey Star, mom and dad aren't home, so why don't you join me? I could lather you u~p."

Star popped out of bed for that. Sol closed the door. "Now we're done." He said to Estrella.

The pair quickly hid their tracks. They dropped their clothes into the laundry hamper and Estrella put Star's wand on the dryer, no doubt her original would think she had forgotten it there.

The doppelgangers turned to each other with large grins, fist bumped once, then faded from existence, their job done.

Star came out of her room naked and on wobbly legs, eager to shower with her new lover. She stumbled into the bathroom, grinning at the steam and the form of the boy shadowed against the frosted glass of the shower.

"O~h Ma~rco~" She sang, stumbling toward the shower and using the door to hold herself up. "Did you start without me?"

Marco froze inside the shower, both dreading and excited by the idea of Star joining him. They'd just had their first date and Star was ready to get into a steaming shower with him, naked.

Star opened the door and Marco flinched back, covering himself. "Aww, don't be modest _now._ " Star said as she pulled her weary body into the steaming water.

Marco shyly turned half away from Star as she basked in the stream of hot water, moaning as it washed away dry sweat, cum, vaginal fluids, and saliva. It also helped sooth her over exerted muscles. Star looked over at Marco, who was doing his best not to look at her. She smiled at him being shy after what they had done and reached out. She pulled him against her, laughing at his yelp of surprise.

She held him against her, positioned between her and the shower head while she nuzzled the back of his neck, her hands traveling across his chest. Marco swallowed hard, loving the feeling of Star's hands but wondering if perhaps this was going a little far. Then Star reached over and poured some soap into her hand and began lathering him up. Her fingers danced over him, scrubbing soap into ever nook and cranny.

Star spun Marco around so that he was facing her and said, "I should soap up too." In the most sultry tone she could muster. Then she began rubbing her body on his, liking the feel of him against her. She felt his cock harden under her, its tip pressing into her pubic bone, and she was surprised that he could still get it up.

Marco's face was red and he didn't know where to rest his hands on the sudsy girl in front of him. Suddenly he yelped when Star reached down and gave his manhood a slick stroke with her soapy hand. "Ah! Star, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving my man a hand." Star grinned as she started stroking him at an even pace, making Marco moan out and lean back until his shoulders hit the other side of the stall.

"Star, ah! You don't, uh, have to." Marco moaned loudly as Star twisted her hand around the head of his cock before pumping her arm fast.

"I want to." Star said, liking how pliable he was. She pumped him fast and hard, creating a thick lather around his cock as she did so. She thought it would take quite a long time to make him cum, but it only took about a minute before he fired his load quite high. Almost hitting the ceiling before it fell back down. Star marveled at just how much fluid could still come out of him even after six rounds as he oozed his cum onto her hand.

Marco slumped back after having been wrung out by Star, panting. Star wasn't going to let him rest though, as she insisted that he finish lathering her up. Marco's hands moved slowly over her body, his previous embarrassment lost in a sea of post coital bliss as he soaped up her front and back.

After rinsing off Marco stepped out of the shower while Star remained to wash her long hair. "I'll go start dinner. Any requests?" Marco asked.

"Something filling, we got quite the workout today. Maybe pineapple, I hear it's got some interesting properties." Star joked.

Marco didn't know what she meant, but pulled on some clothes and headed down to the kitchen anyway, and decided to make something simple that his mom had shown him. He set the plates out in the living room and was deciding on a movie when Star came down. She was wearing only her panties, a t-shirt, and a towel wrapped up in her hair.

Even after a day in a bikini. Even after seeing her naked. Even after getting a handjob from her, he still stood and stared at her like she was a sex symbol in pink cotton panties and an old faded t-shirt that he was sure was his, her nipples visible through the fabric, hardened by the change from warm bathroom air to cool living room air.

Star flopped down on the couch with a contented sigh, "If only I could lounge around like this all the time. Marco, you should buy us our own house, so that we can just walk around naked all the time."

Marco snapped back to reality (oh there goes gravity) and turned back, grabbed a movie at random, and popped it in the dvd player. He sat down next to Star, doing his best not to pop another boner, no matter how nice Star's handjobs were, and sat in to watch what turned out to be a really old sci-fi movie.

They smiled at the campy dialogue and poorly choreographed fight scenes, grew embarrassed at the blatant sexualization of the female lead, and repeated ridiculous quotes with the same fervor of the actors that had declared them in the first place.

When the movie was done and the meal was finished it was only eight thirty at night, but Star was tired from her day and Marco could see that she needed sleep, so he gently led her up to bed. Star tried to pull him in after her but he explained that even if they were dating his parents wouldn't be ok with them sharing a bed. Star pouted and Marco gave her a kiss on the forehead. He tucked her in and wished her a goodnight.

The last words they said before Star fell asleep were: "We should do this again sometime."

And Marco had no idea what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a suggestion by Nightmaster000. I hope everyone liked it. If you did like it please leave me a message saying so and if you have a request please ask and I shall do my best.
> 
> That being said the next one might take a bit longer than usual, as I am a bit sick and I have other obligations dragging me away from writing, but there will be another chapter, never fear!
> 
> Comment responses!
> 
> Boomman456 found the previous chapter dark and interesting, and I thank you for your comment on my writing skills. I am always trying to improve, so if you notice anything, please tell me. Except for spelling mistakes. I know about those and I am working on them. But anything else you notice that doesn't fit please tell me.
> 
> Ud the Imp is filled with dread and anticipation at the mention of a Stalker Star sequel. Well my friend, you will know when it comes. I will not be making the sequel right away, but I will be writing a much darker story in the same vein very soon. You'll know it by the big warning text at the very beginning, and at its sight you will have to make a decision. Is it worth it?
> 
> Your first suggestion is a bit weird, but I can work with it. The second won't work I'm afraid, but I'm sure you'll like the twist I have for that one just as much. The third one is interesting, and it's going in the vault until I can do it justice, but I might be able to do something with it, we'll see.
> 
> Joseftanti, farrelahmad852, THExPOTxHEAD, JRC1700, Sirkylelenn, and ask the deadman all want to see a sequel to Stalker Star. Well my friends, I'll point you to Ud the Imp's comment response. You will be getting something soon, and it will make you feel... things.
> 
> Jjmmmmmlol finds themselves unable to stop reading the dark fics even though they don't particularly want to. This is the curse my friend, for in the darkness we find the things we don't want to confront. But let me tell you, once on the other side things start getting very, VERY interesting. I will warn you now, when you see the chapter with all the warnings, just skip it. Trust me.
> 
> Nightmaster000 suggests a crossover with Grim Tales. I've read some of it, but that was way back in middle school, so I don't remember most of it. I probably won't do the crossover, since I'm not confident that I can do it well. But hey, I am thinking of doing a short Warhammer 40K AU, so that might be fun. The Emperor does not frown upon fornication, after all, so long as it does not interfere with your duties.
> 
> JRC1700 likes the idea of more yandere characters and boy are you going to like the chapter described above. Well, actually you might not, since it's going to go places that 99% of the population is uncomfortable with, myself included, but I have to get the idea out of my head somehow, and you guys get to come along for the ride.
> 
> I am also a sucker for badass Marco. I recently got the idea for a timeline where the Butterfly family dies and Marco becomes an evil emperor using the power of the wand and tonnes of magical items, then tries to fix everything by going back in time. Right now it's just a tiny scene but it might eventually be a one shot, though most likely it'll probably just be a premise.
> 
> Party with a Pony is up next, and it's going to have some cool bits. As I said the Evil Star AU is pretty much just going to be R rated SVTFOE with a little shipping thrown in because I like sex scenes.
> 
> Yeah, this is what I did with the 'evil' clone idea. I think this is some of the fluffiest shit I've ever written. Apparently I'm not good at evil if it's not really fucked up. But I like this chapter anyway, I think it turned out nice.
> 
> I think of fanfiction as a way to throw the characters you know into a new world or a new situation, because if you change the characters too much then it's not really a fanfic anymore is it? At that point it's just an original story that uses the names of a licensed product.


	34. Twoshot: Evil Star AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot: Evil Star; Star vs the Forces of Good; Aged Up (college); Party With a Pony; Implied bisexuality; alcohol; implied manslaughter;

Star flopped down on the couch in the living room and gave a huge sigh. When she didn't get the response she wanted she gave another huge sigh, turning so that she partially faced the kitchen.

Marco asked from within, "What is it, Star?" Not wanting to hear the answer.

"Mom put a full banishment from Mewni on me~" Star whined.

"Mhmm." Marco said, not really listening. Star had been grumbling about not being able to bring her monster army to earth to take over Portland for nearly two weeks. Marco had accepted that she would be staying for a very, very long time, and was doing his best to deal with that.

"She is such a bitch. I was totally fine! She didn't need to overreact like that!"

"Mhmm." Marco said, putting the finishing touches on lunch.

"Ugh! There's nothing to do here! Why is earth so boring?"

"Mhmm." Marco said, putting a club sandwich in front of Star and taking a second back to Janna's room.

Star had an idea, "I know! We can go to the Bounce Lounge! Wait, I think I'm banned from there." Star said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Mhmm." Marco walked back into the kitchen to grab his own lunch, and plopped down next to Star to eat.

"Oh! There's this awesome strip club in Braxis! You'd love it, it's full of burly men with funny accents."

"Mhmm" Marco was reading a book.

Star slapped him in the back of the head. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you jackass."

"Ow. Dammit Star, what the hell?"

"Entertain me, I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself, I've got shit to do."

"Like what?"

"I've got homework out the ass, at least three essays I still have to write, and I help Janna with her work on Sundays, I don't have time to entertain some jumped up blonde with delusions of grandeur."

"Well fuck you too. That all sounds like boring shit. Let's do something fun, like basilisk wrestling, or bear baiting!"

"No, Star, I have responsibilities here, and all that sounds really dangerous." Marco got up when there was a knock on the door, "And why can't you just go alone? You don't need a babysitter." Marco opened the door to see a floating head of a horse with a horn growing from its forehead.

"Yo! Whaddup home fries?" The head said, even though it didn't look like it had lungs.

Marco quickly closed the door. He took a moment to compose himself. "What in the ever living fuck was that?" He screamed.

Star and Janna came rushing over. Well, walking casually over but the feeling was there. Or not. "What? Are the Jehovah's Witnesses here again or something?" Janna asked.

"I think I may have just been warned about my impending death because there's a severed horse head on our front doorstep."

"Really? Cool, lemme see." Janna pushed Marco out of the way and opened the door.

"That was very rude." Pony Head said, "I've impaled people for less, ya know?"

"Flying Princess Pony Head!" Star squeals like she's a little girl again. "I haven't seen you in ages! What's up? How have you been? How did you even know I was here?" Star is overflowing with enthusiasm.

"Woah there B-Fly, It's good to see you too. I heard you were here from my dad, but I got just one question girl, you ready to make some ba~d choices?"

"Fuck yeah!" Star pumps her fist. "Let's fucking go!" Pony head revealed that she also had a pair of dimensional scissors. They debated where to go for a few minutes, Janna chiming in from time to time, and Marco went to finish his lunch. By the end of the conversation They had decided on Jerry's, which was apparently a club where you could get plastered and sing karaoke in the back rooms, or dance on the floor with tonnes of strange creatures from other dimensions.

Star, Janna, and Pony Head all wanted to go, but Star and Janna weren't letting Marco stay out of it, insisting that he stop being such a stick in the mud and join them. After a minute of Marco arguing that he didn't want to go Star hit him in the gut with her mace, tossed him over her shoulder, and carried him through the portal with them.

Jerry's turned out to be a packed club with a light up dance floor, disco ball, and a robot dj that played some sick electronic beats. Even Marco found himself dancing after a few minutes. Star handed him something green, glowing, and smelling like lavender. Not quite what you wanted your drink to smell like, but it didn't taste bad or alcoholic, though Marco promised himself not to drink to much of it, just in case.

Pony head got them a private room and they spent most of the next hour singing their hearts out. They even had love sentence, and Marco sang his favorite songs at the insistence of Janna and Star, the former comically holding her hands to her ears and begging him to stop, so he sang to her in particular, declaring his undying love in an off key rock ballad. They laughed together and Marco remarked that this was actually a pretty good time.

Pony head seemed a bit jealous that Star had new friends, but things were civil, and Janna made a good impression on the floating blue princess, so Marco just kept one of the girl between him and Pony at all times.

Pony didn't like this new boy, or the way that Star was looking at him. Pony had been there when Star was dating, then broken up with, Tom, and she didn't like what relationships did to her friend. Star either got all weepy at the littlest things or was so violent that she couldn't be talked to until he'd been in a fighting ring for at least an hour.

Janna was pretty cool though. She appreciated Pony Head's off colour humor, which made her an automatic friend in the floating princess's book.

Pony head excused herself to go to the little horses room, and on her way back she spotted several men in brown coats asking patrons questions and showing around a picture. Pony Head rushed for the room. Bursting in she said in a bit of a rush, "Hey, girls, time's almost up, we should head over to the Emerald Palace, eh?"

No one was singing, and the three agreed pretty quickly that an arcade would be pretty rad, so Pony opened a portal, closing it behind them as a knock came on the door.

The emerald palace was an arcade for adults. It had R and X rated games, served alcohol, and had a huge gambling pit in the center as well as slot machines interspersed between the arcade machines. They wandered around, talked, and had a good time, seeing as three of the four participants were slightly inebriated and getting more so one drink at a time.

Star kicked his butt at a Street Fighter game that had never been released on Earth and Janna got schooled by Pony Head on a trivia game that asked questions about the multiverse, though Marco got the idea that Janna was taking notes.

They walked through a section that had enclosed booths, and by the images on the sides Marco figured that they'd find the equivalent of Japanese eroge games inside, so he politely declined to play Love Love Jubilee with Star.

Star indicated that they should play Lance Lance Revolution, something that looked like Dance Dance Revolution but with foam lances that you waved around to make attacks. Somehow Pony Head was keeping up with him, even though she didn't have any feet to hit the pads with, but Marco was pretty good at Dance Dance Revolution and was holding his own.

There was a tearing sound as some more people arrived to the club and Pony Head lost her concentration, letting Marco win.

"Ha! Now we see who the real champion is. It's Marco, to no one's surprise." Marco gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun. I'm going to go find Star. Janna, come kick Marco's butt for me." Pony said, a bit rushed.

"With pleasure!" Janna said, she loved beating him at video games.

Pony Head floated off to find Star, who had gone to the bathroom. When she found her friend coming back Pony slid up to her. "He~y B-fly, let's bounce. We can hit the Cantina, get totally wasted, and maybe pick up some hot dates!"

"Sounds good! Let's go get Marco and Janna."

Pony looked back the way she came, spotting the brown coated men and lied through her teeth, "They, uh, went ahead, I'm just here to grab you, so let's go go go!"

The pair hopped through a portal and into a dimly lit bar. Well, more of a tavern. The central room was large with bench seats and long tables. The barman stood behind a long counter with stools in front of it, large casks of some of the best alcohol tapped and waiting behind him. The place wasn't packed but it had the usual suspects. Viking looking men that reminded Star of her father's family, huge amazonian woman with dark skin and darker eyes, weaselly men in cheap suits drinking wine that was to expensive.

A dozen or more princes and knights of varying races gathered around a large table playing dice and laughing merrily drew the girls attention though. But first Star looked around for Janna and Marco, thinking that at least one of them would like to oogle with her, but she didn't see them. Perhaps they were in the bathroom.

They were not. They were currently being interrogated by several brown coated men with old, wrinkled faces the colour and texture of leather. "Do you know where they went from here?" One asked in a completely civil tone that was undermined by the fact that Janna and Marco were surrounded by the tall men.

"If they aren't here then no. Is there a problem? You have to answer me, you can't just hold us here without a reason." Marco said.

"I can do anything to you I deem necessary boy, as aiding and abetting a known felon is a crime punishable by flogging in many dimensions. Continue cooperating and we might just let you off with a warning." The old man said.

"Listen, we don't know where they are, so just let us go."

"I'm not-" The sound of a portal tearing open cut him off and Star and Pony head burst through. Star was ready to blast the men but Pony Head stopped her.

The men shouted "Get her!" They rushed to the floating princess, dog piling her. Star kicked one in the ribs as she walked by, keeping her wand ready as she came around to stand next to her friends.

When the men got up Pony Head had a large iron collar around her neck with chains held by two of the men. "Pony, what did you do?"

"I, uh, sorta killed a few people. Totally by accident B-fly! I didn't mean it, but mom and dad called St. O's and... Yeah."

"Pony..." Star said, unsure of how she should feel.

"Nah, girl, it's fine. Ain't no place can hold me. I'll see you sooner or later Star." The men opened a portal and dragged Pony Head through, "Drink to my freedom!" Then the portal closed.

For a moment the three stood silent, then Marco asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"I think Pony Head just got arrested for manslaughter, but I could be wrong." Janna commented.

"Yeah," Star said, "Princesses can't get arrested, it's bad for the publicity, she just got sent to reform school, but it's supposed to be pretty bad. You go in a criminal and come out a perfect princess. It's pretty frightening to be honest."

"Oh. Should we do something?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, let's get sloshed!" Star screamed and opened a portal back to the tavern. She pulled Marco through with her, but Janna paused to pick up a pair of scissors that had been left behind when Pony had be taken away.

Janna slipped the inter-dimensional scissors into her pocket and jumped through the portal into the tavern.

Things got... hazy after that. Marco didn't drink much, so he was only tipsy, but Star got hammered and Janna wasn't far behind her. They ended up dancing on the table of princes and knights, cheered on when Janna took off her top and that pair started making out.

It was when Star went to take off her own top that Marco made the executive decision to get them out of their before they found themselves naked in a back alley. "Come on." Marco said, helping Star down by the waist. "You too." He grabbed Janna's hand and pulled her down.

The men around the room booed him but Marco ushered the girls out the door quickly and pulled Star's scissors out of her purse. He opened the portal and turned back to find the pair making out against the wall and doing a pretty good job of feeling each other up in the process. As much as Marco didn't want to be a cock blocker he knew that leaving them to their own devices wouldn't end well, so he separated the pair to loud protests and pushed them through the portal and back into his living room.

The giggling girls made their way down the hall and into the steep staircase up to Star's room, shedding clothing all the way. They got about half way up the stairs before one of them lost their balance and they both came crashing down to the ground floor.

Marco rushed to help, finding Star underneath an unconscious Janna. Marco quickly checked to make sure Janna wasn't hurt and then pulled her off Star, who didn't bother to stand up. Marco double checked on Janna's head and neck but found nothing wrong with her, so he scooped her up in his arms and brought her to her room.

Then he went back for Star, helping her up and throwing her arm over his shoulder. Not trusting his unsteady feet on the stairs up to her room he decided to deposit her on his bed, dragging the trash bucket closer in case she needed it.

Marco stumbled out of the room, thinking that he should probably be a good guy and get some water for his friends, but found himself on the couch rather than in the kitchen and already falling asleep.

The morning came too soon and Marco moaned, turning over so that his face was pressed against the back of the couch. He heard a chuckle from the chair near him and he looked up, squinting against the bright light to see a rumpled Star slumped in a chair, drinking from a flask.

"Morning sunshine!" Star was way to upbeat for the day after a night of drinking.

"Are you still drunk?" Marco moaned out.

"I'm on my way!" Star took another swig. "Ah! Hair of the dog, best hangover medicine since the dawn of time."

"Oh Christ." Marco said, and buried his head in the couch pillow that he had drooled on last night.

Star laughed and it set Marco's head pounding. After a few moments Star asked, "Hey, we didn't do anything last night, right?"

"Define 'we.'" Marco groaned, vaguely remembering Janna's tits bouncing around while she danced on a wood table.

"Well, I woke up in your bed."

"Oh. No. You were just to drunk off your ass to go upstairs."

Star took another swig, "Good, I wouldn't want to be blackout drunk when I took your cherry."

Marco gave her the finger and Star laughed.

"Ugh, why so loud?" Janna asked as she walked slowly through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just celebrating the fact that Marco and I fucked like rabbits." Star commented.

"Oh?" Janna said from the kitchen, almost to soft to hear, "Is he finally over Jackie then?"

Marco just moaned into the couch.

"Jackie? Who the fuck's that, his last bitch?"

"Something like that." Janna said, coming out of the kitchen to sit on the other chair, "They dated for, like, a week, and then we moved. Dumbass didn't even fuck her before we left. Poor bastard."

"Fuck you Janna." Marco said into the couch.

"I told him to dip his dick while he still had the chance but Mr. Safe over here wouldn't know a golden opportunity from a donkey's asshole."

"Stop talking about my sex life when I'm to hungover to defend myself." Marco mumbled.

"Damn, get shit on." Star commented.

"Oh yeah, and she would have done it too, Jackie was a freak in more ways than one. I once saw her toy collection. It filled a whole closet. There was stuff I hadn't even thought of in there."

Star whistled making both other occupants of the room cover their ears, "Fuck me, and this dork got with that and didn't jump her bones? What a dumbass."

Marco moaned. There was a sharp click from the kitchen of the electric kettle turning off and Janna levered herself up to go and make herself some coffee. "That true dorkpants? You managed to get with a freak of a woman and didn't fuck her brains out? I mean, I know you're boring as shit but fuck me sideways that just sounds dumb."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously, I'm interested, what in the seven hells stopped you from fucking that girls brains out on the first night, especially if you knew you only had a week with her?"

Marco sighed, hungover or not he wasn't going to get out of this one. He turned onto his back and said, "I didn't know, at the time, that I was going to be moving so soon. I was going to take a year off, just relax for a bit before going back to school. I had finally bucked up the courage to ask out my crush, a girl I had liked since grade school. When she said yes it was the happiest day of my life.

"And then I fucked it up." Marco sighed as Janna sat down in her chair, holding a cup of coffee. Star held out her flask but Janna waved it away. At least she was being sensible, unlike the gnomes that were mining his skull.

"Jackie wanted to jump straight to the chase. Dinner, a movie, maybe a nice walk in the park, then back to her place for some hot a heavy loving. But Marco 'has to plan everything' Diaz was having none of it. To be fair I hadn't even bought condoms yet, so I don't think we would have actually done it on that first date, but it was on the table, Jackie made that very clear.

"Maybe I wasn't ready, but I think that, if I could have just gotten my head out of my ass for five minutes, I would have done it in an instant. But no, everything had to be perfect, everything had to be just right. So I waited, and I waited, and I waited, and then I got a letter."

Marco sat up, his head spinning. He stumbled into the kitchen to get some of that coffee Janna had made. Janna and Star shared a meaningful look. Marco returned, sipping from his cup, and sat down on the couch.

"So I get a letter right, and surprise, it's a scholarship that I thought I had no way of getting. Full tuition paid, books included, the whole deal. Problem is it's for an early start course that runs through the summer, so I have less than a month to get my shit together and move upstate or the scholarship will be offered to someone else. Apparently it had been delayed in the post for over a month. I was supposed to get it about a week after highschool ended. I would have had tonnes of time, but now I have to get everything together and move.

"So I do that. I get mom and dad to help and we arrange for me to live here, since my aunt and uncle will be in New York for, like, a decade or something. So I tell Jackie and she's bummed but she doesn't really want to do the long distance thing, and I can appreciate that. So she says maybe we make tonight a night to remember. I know what she means now but back then it just didn't occur to me and I said, these exact words, 'I'll always remember you, you don't have to go out on a limb for me.'"

Marco let out a long sigh, "Fuck I'm dumb."

"Ye~p." Janna said.

"Really dumb." Star added.

"Gee, thanks guys, you made it so much better. I feel like a new man. Whatever did I do without your emotional support." Marco said in a monotone.

"Yeah, we are pretty great." Janna said, "But you left out a really important part of that story. The two year dry spell afterword. Y'know, the one you're still on. I mean jeez man get a prostitute or someone to pull that stick out of your ass."

"Wait a minute." Star said, "If you were after one girl since grade school, and you never got with her... Are you a virgin?"

Marco kept his eyes on his drink, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Nah man, it's just, looker like you, it's weird, y'know?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm waiting for someone who deserves it..."

"Fuck that man, you're just salty because you missed your chance with Jackie." Janna said, "Get over you white knight complex and go get a girlfriend ya noob."

Marco gave an exasperated sigh, "Didn't we get this backwards, aren't we suppose to confess embarrassing shit while we're drunk and then pretend nothing happened the next morning."

"Nah man, we're too cool for that stereotypical shit, we get existential crisis with our hangovers, don't ya know?" Janna said.

"Fuck. I'm going back to bed." Marco drained the last of the coffee and set his cup on the table. He walked back to his room and flopped on his bed, hoping for the release of sleep, ignoring the girls talking in the front room.

"Shit, tough break." Star commented.

Janna shrugged, "He does it to himself." She sighed.

"What, sad that he hasn't seen through you yet?"

Janna stiffened, "I don't know what you mean."

"Please, you hang off him like old clothes. If you were any more obvious you'd be sucking his dick in public."

"Fuck you."

"What? Can't take a dose of your own medicine?"

"What I do is none of your business." Janna said.

"Oh, so you'd be cool if I went and 'comforted' our mutual friend? I bet I could do things to him that would make even you blush." Star grinned malevolently.

"Fuck you." Janna reiterated.

"What? I'm going through a pretty long dry spell myself, and that tall drink of water is just waiting there. I usually don't hold back, but if you don't want it, I might just have to take a sip."

Star got up and walked away, opening the door to her room, "Think about it JanJan, I'm not a very patient woman."

Janna sat in the living room, the coffee gone sour in her mouth, and all she could think about was chocolate eyes... and sweet lip gloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the short and sweet sequel to the Star vs The Forces of Good. Did you guys like it? Should I do more?
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Theblackdarkshadow requests a sequel to Love games, which is a good idea, that one feels incomplete. Anyone got ideas on where it should go?
> 
> Sirkylelenn is wetting their britches thinking about the next fucked up story I'm going to write. It may take a while, since it's going to be pretty slow building but it'll be interesting.
> 
> Muntwiller is enjoying Janco Week for the first time, I hope you liked the ending my friend.
> 
> LupisCanus really liked Evil? Clones and sort of wants and doesn't want a sequel. I think that one's good just the way it is, and besides, I can't think of anywhere it would go except just a bunch of sex scenes, though it might be fun to write an aftermath or epilogue for it.
> 
> Br42 likes how the different story beats were choreographed in the Evil? Clones chapter and how seducing Marco and seducing Star took entirely different directions, since many lemon authors would have just written a big sex scene and they are also interested in the Aftermath of the chapter.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD liked the idea of the dreamscape and yes, so do I. It's actually a place mentioned in the Shadow Princess Janna premise, which I brought back for this story. Hell, this story could take place in that continuity if I wanted it to.
> 
> Nightmaster000 requests that I put a spotlight on more of the background characters, since there's a lot of Marco, Janna, Jackie, Star stuff here, and maybe wants to see a little Brittney in there, being evil and maybe having a thing for our favorite karate boy. Well, that might be happening sooner than you think.
> 
> JRC1700 likes the idea of a chapter 33 aftermath as well, and with so much demand I might do it. Does anyone else want an aftermath of Evil? Clones?
> 
> Ud the Imp loved my x-rated fluffy times and I have to agree. I like a little sex in my story, I don't know why, but things just don't feel complete unless someone bumps uglies, or is implied to, in most stories.
> 
> They also want some aftermath. What's that, four votes for that now? I'll see what I can do guys.
> 
> Most of your suggestions boil down to Star mistaking or having an adverse reaction to Earth cultures. I hear you loud and clear, a little more 'Star The Foreigner' is coming your way.


	35. Premise: Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Aged up (old); AU;Implied Death; Implied mutilation

The Emperor strode through the halls of the palace with purpose, not allowing his age or infirmity to slow him on his way. The blood red half cape that hid his ancient wound fluttered from his right shoulder and down to his belt. On the other side his saber hung, the golden star embedded in the elaborate hand guard glowing gently with power.

His face was aged but still recognizable, no matter that he now had more eyes than he had fifty years ago. Seven in total. A second pair below his normal eyes, one above the left, a singular one centered in his upper forehead, the final one blinking out from his left cheek below the second set. It gave him a monstrous appearance but it served a purpose. You could fool one set of eyes easily, but he saw with more clarity than most, and he was very hard to fool.

His silver hair was swept back so as not to impede the vision of the eye in his forehead but at the back he let it lengthen into a short braid that ran down onto his black and gold military uniform. Further down his heeled boots clicked against the marble as he made his way.

He pushed open the door to the audience chamber with his good left arm. Arrayed in a V formation were three knights, already on bended knee, faces to the ground."Speak." The Emperor commands.

"We have found the divergence m'lord." The lead knight says, "The machine is being calibrated, but you may proceed at any time, though the chief asks for a few days to ensure timeline stability before you return to the past."

"Tell him he will have it. I have waited forty years, a few more days will not urk me overmuch." The Emperor waved his hand, dismissing the knights.

Alone once more the Emperor turned to a gilded door that no one but him ever opened. The hall of memories was as it had always been. Suits of armour, weapons on walls, portraits of kings and queens long dead.

And there, half way down the hall, the last set before the emptiness that was the future, was a gown of purest blue silk. It was small, small enough for a teenage girl not yet grown to her full potential. Above it a portrait in oils of a young woman with golden hair sitting, looking out a window, and smiling a smile he knew so very well.

He would not fail her again. This time, they would both live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going up on the same day as the last chapter, but I'll respond to some comments here. Feel free to tell me what you think of this one and the last chapter at the same time.
> 
> Yes theblackdarkshadow, you did get into an Author's note. What will you do with this newfound power?
> 
> JRC1700 liked Pony Head's apprehension and Star's reaction. I think I'll do St. O's rescue attempt in this universe at some point. It'll probably be pretty bloody though. The only reason Marco didn't tease them during was because they were up on a table, and he was a bit to hungover the day after to do so. Marco can't handle his alcohol very well, apparently. I personally see the Love Games Sequel as a massive battle between Janna and Star that ends in some very interesting ways for all of them. I dunno why but I'm pretty partial to a JanStarCo relationship. Maybe it's because I would like that kind of relationship for myself :D
> 
> Ud the Imp says that the beginning of Evil Star 2 felt a bit rushed and I agree completely. I don't really like doing what amounts to episode rewrites, I just don't have the same kind of passion for it that I do with more original work. Maybe instead of making R-rated episodes I should look deeper and think of what the episode was saying and work from there. Something to ponder.
> 
> And yes, Pony Head gets off scott free because she's a princess. Think of it in medieval terms, royalty can do pretty much anything they want so long as they don't hurt the nobility, so it makes a sort of sense.
> 
> Jealous monster girl Brittney wanting to 'eat' Marco? Oh my, you sly dog.
> 
> Not really a fan of the second one, more because I'm not a fan of werewolves than anything else. Though I might be able to think of a different set of circumstances for a deranged Jackie to have to hook up with Marco in a very carnal way.
> 
> Oh mah gawd, Star would have so much fun playing Who's Your Daddy with Marco. Evil Star would have even more fun doing so, though to be honest their dialogue would probably be the same, depending on how sexual I want it to go.
> 
> Jjmmmmmlol has liked the last few chapters, and I hope you like the new chapters that are coming up, though you may want to pay attention to the tags, I am making them a bit more robust so that people know what their getting into if they want to keep to the fluffier side of my writing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot: Evil? Clones; Aftermath;

Ludo hoped that the spell hadn't been dispelled, but he couldn't find the clones anywhere. No matter, he'd slip into Star's room and just cast a different spell. He slowly opens Star's door and slips in. Tip toeing to her bed he reaches underneath and starts sliding out the book.

"Marco?" The sound of Star makes him freeze.

After a moment it comes again, "Marco, is that you?"

Ludo tries to play along, "Yes, it's me, karate boy."

"What? Ludo?!"

"Crap." Ludo tries to make a run for it, but Star is faster, she grabs the back of his shirt. Her wand is up, crackling with energy, and pressed against his small body in an instant.

"How did you get here? Have you been hiding in the house?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!"

"How?"

Ludo was sweating. His wand was sitting on the ground next to him, just out of reach. "I found a way to make scissors silent! You just use some cotton on them!"

"How many times have you been here?"

"J-just once! I swear!"

"What did you do!" Star asked.

"I made some duplicates of you! Some evil clones! You must have already gotten rid of them!"

Star mused, did she and Marco have evil cones walking around? "What spell?"

"I don't remember! Something clonius heretic or something like that!"

"Relisio Clonium Heretoni?" Star said in shock.

"Yes! That one! Please don't kill me!"

Hedonistic clones, not evil ones. Had she? The shock of this newfound knowledge made her drop Ludo. He scrambled, grabbing his wand and portaling out before Star recovered.

"Damn! I could have gotten the rest of my wand back. Oh well, I'll get it later. Hedonistic clones... I need to talk to Marco."

Star sneaked out of her room, listening in the hallway. Marco's parents had gotten home about an hour ago, and they were down in the living room. Star heard a giggle and decided that she'd be safe for a minute or two. She slipped into Marco's room and padded over to his bed. "Marco." She whispered.

She heard him groan, "Not again. Star, I need to sleep."

"Not again?" Star said, she hadn't done this. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She had to ask. "Marco, what was your favorite part of the day?"

"Star, this is not the time." Marco yawned.

"Just please, tell me?"

"Ok, fine. I don't know, maybe just chilling? Y'know, we do stuff all the time but I liked just relaxing for hours, just you and me."

That could apply to what they had been doing, but was that his favorite part? It was definitely a thing that Marco would say.

"That was your favorite part? Not anything else? Nothing naughty?"

Marco blushed and turned away from Star. "Well, if you really must know. Uh, rubbing you down with sunscreen was kinda... hot."

"Ah-ha!" Star said, "I never did that!"

Marco looked back at her, confused, "Yes you did, you put some on me right after."

"No, what I mean to say, is that that wasn't me."

"Yes it was. Wait... Are you regretting today?" Marco sounded distraught.

"No! Today was great, but I don't think it was... uh, me, that was with you."

Marco looked up at her, "So, what, your twin sister seduced me for kicks?"

"No, but I just found Ludo in my room, trying to steal my spell book, and it turns out he made hedonistic clones of us. So, uh, we may have had very different days with clones that are designed to do the kinds of things that we wouldn't because we have shame."

Marco took a moment to think about that. "So I was on a date with your clone?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like it was a fun one too."

"So... None of it was real?" Marco asked sadly.

"No! It was real!" Star didn't want to contemplate that she'd been having passionate sex with someone who wasn't Marco all day. "They were perfect copies of us, doing things that we wanted to do! They're designed so that they can do things that the person is to shy to do but wants to. It's a weird spell, but it was all real! I promise!"

Marco looked up at Star, "So you do want to date me?"

"Yes! Definitely! Absolutely! 100%!"

"Ok, so, new start?"

"Maybe. We should probably go over what happened during our days. I get the feeling you might, uh, want to know what I've been doing."

"Oh god, what were you doing?"

"I may have, kinda, sorta, made passionate love to you, uh, 'you', all day... six times? And then again in the shower, so seven times?"

Marco took a moment to take that in. "Wait, did you say in the shower?"

"Yeah. It was more of a handy, but I think it counts. I guess the blowy first thing in the morning also counts, so eight really."

"No, I got a... Handjob, in the shower, and I don't think there were two showers. So, that might have been me."

Star covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh... Uh, sorry? I thought you were your clone and we had been going at it, like, all day, so I thought that I would just, y'know. But it sounds like my clone wasn't quite so... forward about things. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Marco looked away, blushing, "No... It felt good. I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

Star sat down on the bed, looking away from Marco. "Ok, that's good. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you, Marco, you know that."

"Yeah Star, I know. Don't worry, it's ok. But to think that all that was... Not you."

"It was sorta me. It's what I would have done, if I didn't chicken out all the time..."

Marco looked at the back of his friend, "Chicken out?"

Star sighed and lay back, her head on Marco's chest, "I've liked you for months Marco, since a little before that sleepover. I don't know for sure when it happened, but it just happened. I like you Marco, a lot, and just because I let a dumb clone of me say so first doesn't make it not real."

Star crawled around and under the blankets, pulling Marco against her. "I want to be with you Marco, if you'll have me."

Marco let out a breath he'd been holding, "Of course I will Star, you're my girlfriend. Besides, eight times? Sounds like a good day."

Star giggled, "It was."

"Maybe I could get a little taste of it?" Marco asked hopefully. Fearfully.

"Maybe." Star breathed, her lips curving into a smile as she slowly came toward him.

Then they heard footsteps on the stairs. His parents were coming up. They always checked on him before they went to bed. Star scrambled over him, and slid to the floor as quickly and quietly as she could.

Marco's door opened slowly, quietly. Rafael poked his head in, noting the mop of brown hair on the pillow. Marco had kicked off most of his blankets. They fell half off his bed and onto the floor, but that wasn't completely unusual. Rafael pulled his head out, closing the door. He gave his wife a thumbs up and they continued on to their room.

Back in Marco's room the teenage pair let out simultaneous sighs of relief, glad that Marco's dad hadn't come further into the room and seen Star's very noticeable blonde hair. Star popped back up, taking the blanket that she had mostly taken with her when she had practically jumped off the bed and putting it back over Marco. He smiled in thanks, then looked at the door.

"They won't get to sleep anytime soon, and they'll hear you if you leave now... window?"

Star stood up and walked over to Marco's door.

"No, Star, I just said-" Star turned the lock in Marco's door handle, the tiny click audible through Marco's protests.

"Why don't I use the window in the morning? Right now I'm so~ tired Marco. I could fall if I tried while I was tired. You wouldn't want me to fall off the roof, now would you?"

Marco had a... feeling about this, a foreboding feeling, but not a bad one. "That... would be bad."

"Yes it would, so it just makes sense that I sleep here. But I can't ask you to sleep on the floor, and I can't. I need to be awake in the morning to sneak out of my boyfriend's room, so obviously the only thing to do is for me to sleep in the same bed as you."

Marco swallowed, he should object, it was the right thing to do. "I don't know Star, the bed is really small. The floor isn't that bad, I could sleep on it..."

"No, no, I insist that you sleep on the bed, I will valiantly make due on your small bed, forced to share my space with such a lowly person as yourself might be an indignity, but I will bear it!" Star said dramatically, sliding into bed next to Marco. "Alas I must snuggle you, or I might fall!" She cuddled up to Marco, hugging him to her. To be honest there was enough space for them both to sleep with maybe only an arm touching, but Star wanted to hold him in her arms.

Marco laughed, "I suppose I must protect my princess from falling off the bed. I wouldn't want you to do something unsafe now would I?"

"Mmm, nope, definitely not, so you better hold me tight all night."

"I will."

"You better."

"I will!"

"Good." Star nuzzled into his neck puffing her breath against him, "I've already fallen once for you, if I do it again I might not be able to get up."

With those words hanging in the air the pair fell asleep.

It would be more difficult than anticipated to get Star back to her room, but they managed. Afterword breakfast was an interesting affair, but they decided not to tell his parents about their newfound relationship, not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Evil? Clones that everyone wanted. I know it's not quite as long or hot as you may have wanted, but it's what I could come up with, so it's what ya get! Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Boomman456 thought that Evil? Clones might have been a bit to fluffy, and asks for more fucked up shit. Don't worry my friend, the fucked up shit is right around the corner, and it wants your sanity.
> 
> Ud the Imp, nightmaster000, and JRC1700 expressed interest in the Second Chance oneshot. To be honest I didn't plan on one, but I'll see what I can do about expanding that premise into a full oneshot. No promises though. And yes, the Emperor was Marco. I wasn't trying to make it mysterious, but I just never ended up putting his name anywhere.
> 
> Nightmaster000 is enjoying Evil Star and so am I. I think I can do some fun stuff with it. You also had a teacher/student AU idea and I like it, though I'm not sure if I should make it smutty or realistic. Hmm.
> 
> Ud the Imp suggests soul!Marco nephilim!Star AU where they go on adventures in the various mythologies of the world. That could be interesting. I could be interesting. I'll slot it in next to the Monster Girl AU, as they seem similar.
> 
> JRC1700 liked the idea of who's your daddy between Star and Marco. I always see Star as the baby, just because it's more fun to taunt from that position, though having them switch at the end is a good idea. Perhaps I should make it an Evil Star chapter where Star is introduced to video games and the internet. Hmm.


	37. Oneshot: Race Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Racing; Ensemble Cast; Redline;

Rob Zombie's Never Gonna Stop pumped through the headphones build into the helmets that Marco, Janna, Jackie, Star, Alfonzo, and Ferguson wore. They sat in seats molded to their bodies in a triangular formation, Marco at the front, Star in the center behind him. The vehicle was built for speed and death, perfect for interdimensional racing.

Marco gripped the main steering wheel. He wasn't the best driver, but he was the one everyone agreed would probably keep them alive the longest. The huge engine that Star was sitting atop was powering the machine with fuel so high in combustibility that if exposed to air it would detonate like a small nuke.

The speedometer had just passed 500MPH and was steadily climbing toward the mach one marker. Turning would be hell, he'd have to use the lateral thrusters build into the machine rather than the wheel. They were one of only five racers who were using this branch of the track, the other two dozen were taking the more direct and more dangerous route through the canyon filled with eldrich horrors.

It didn't mean they were safe though. Half a dozen rockets slammed into the ground in front of them, blowing huge craters in the rock. They were to close, Marco couldn't turn fast enough. "I'm hitting the splitter! Hold on!"

Marco punched a button on the dash and heard swearing through his headset as the car split into six small motorcycles, Star's being the largest and fastest as she was on top of the engine. With the smaller weight they were able to steer around the crater.

"Let the autopilot handle the driving! Focus on watching for incoming shells!"

He got a chorus of Oks and a ye-haw from someone. The other racers were coming up fast, weapon systems popping out of their vehicles to track the fast moving fragments of the car.

"Fonzy! Take the wheel! Everyone else, weapons are coming up! The auto pilot can't drive and shoot so you're on guns!"

On each motorcycle gas powered fifty caliber machine guns extended from the back. The piloting seat of the vehicle had a built in boom arm that brought around a targeting display, the trigger and turning mechanism at their right hand.

On Alfonzo's dash a large screen came to life, showing the motorcycles in green, obstructions in blue, and enemies in red. He began setting paths for the autopilot to take and targets for each of the different people. In their targeting displays their targets were lit in red and their guns boomed as they began unloading into the competition.

Not to be outdone the competition unloaded with their own projectiles. Arcs of plasma and streams of flame and lead landed where the yellow bikes had been just a second ago before Alfonzo had input a juking pattern.

"We've got incoming out of the canyon!" Alfonzo shouted, noticing that the stragglers through the canyon were going to link up with their road soon. The first ones out of the canyon were already quite a ways ahead. They would need to shake off the heat and drive fast to catch up.

"Get me in close to blue boy! I've got a shot!" Jackie shouted over the comms. Alfonzo obeyed, setting her on a course that would take her right next to the hulking machine. As she passed behind it she kept a constant stream of fire on a red panel that had already been shot to shit, blowing it off and filling the inner workings with ricocheting bullets as the bike pulled away at speed.

"We don't have time to take them all out." Marco said, "Star, be ready to pop your first nos at my signal." Marco popped open a switch cover. "3! 2! 1! Now!" He hit the button and a signal went out to all of the bikes. The roof of each of them was actually a solid state rocket. The signal started their burn, putting so much force on the occupants that the safety restraints on their legs started filling with air, keeping the blood from rushing away from their upper body. They'd have bruises but they'd stay awake during the high G burn.

The racers behind them, seeing that they were burning hard to catch up with the pack in front, fired everything they had at the retreating teens. "Flares!" Marco shouted.

Star pulled a lever next to her seat, releasing dozens of flaming balls of light into the air around her bike. Explosions behind her rocked the vehicle and she whooped in joy, "Anybody for barbecue?" She laughed.

"Only if you're not cooking!" Janna replied.

"Gods forbid!" Ferguson added.

"We're pulling up on the pack." Alfonzo informed them.

"Rockets should run out in three seconds. If we're going to keep up we'll need to reform immediately once that happens." Marco said.

"I'm out of ammo!" Jackie said.

"Damn. Can you and Alfonzo switch seats? His gun should be full and I need him to control our rockets."

"Yeah, I can manage!"

"Crawling over Star? What guy could say no to that?" Alfonzo chimed in.

"I could say no to that." Janna said.

"Last I checked you weren't a guy, unless there's something you want to tell us?" Alfonzo joked.

"Yeah, I changed my name to Jeff and you're going to be my prison bitch, skinny!"

"Now now, don't threaten me with a good time." Alfonzo replied, "Rockets are done, top's off, reforming!"

The bikes came together, mechanical arms reaching out to grab hooks and bring them back together. After the fuel was expended the roof of the vehicle had blown off to lighten the whole thing, but it exposed their heads to the wind and weapons. Well, they'd just have to drive safe.

There was some cursing while Jackie and Alfonzo tried to pass each other over Star's lap. Marco did his best not to stare at his rear view mirror which was giving him an excellent view of Jackie's rear and Star's wiggling eyebrows.

Marco put his eyes back on the road. They were the fourth can in line, behind two brutes and a hovercraft. They weren't firing at each other right now, but they had a couple of rough riders coming up behind them that would surely have some guns, if not a grappling hook.

"Focus fire behind us, don't worry about the people in front, I'll handle them." He had to take a corner sharp, using the thrusters. He gained a couple of meters on the front runners but he needed more power.

"Next straightaway I want the second nos in that tank Star." He said.

"Aye aye captain!" Star giggled, enjoying this way to much.

The next straightaway was down the side of the cliff they were currently riding along, then it was up the side of a mountain to the finish line. Between them and that straightaway was a switchback. The hovercraft just turned hard and went right off the cliff, but the two bulky racers popped their hand breaks and started into the kind of drifting that Marco could only imagine being able to do in his dreams. Instead he hammered on the lateral thrusters, driving sideways relative to the road to keep them on the track.

"We got shots on the rough riders, do we take 'em?" Ferguson called.

"Blow them to dust!" Marco called back and the sound of three heavy machine guns being turned on their pursuit drowned out the shouts of joy and fear from his crew.

"Get fucked blowhards!" The shout came over the open comms, one of the other races yelling over the local voice chat as a huge hovercraft slammed over the ridge behind them, lancing down with plasma and laser weapons, tearing up the entire path. The car started to spin out, Marco fighting for control.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Marco screamed as they spun off the cliff and started flipping. He tried to use the thrusters to counter their flipping but it threw them into a flat spin instead. He heard puking from behind him. They hit the ground hard and with the screaming of metal and a heavy crunch. They were rolling, in the right direction even, but most of the right side of the car was crushed.

The only thing that had saved Janna and Jackie from a gruesome death was the heavy life pod structure that surrounded each seat in a near impenetrable cage that couldn't be crushed except by ridiculous amounts of force.

Marco kept his foot on the gas, but the wrecked parts of the car were dragging them down. Jackie was dazed and Janna was pissed.

"Fuck me, look at this mess." Janna moaned, "We're fucked. Death sentence, here we come."

"Hell no!" Marco said, he most certainly didn't want to die. "Janna, you're in with Star. Jackie, up with me, move!" The girls did, as best they could. It was a tight fit, two people in one crash chair, but it could work. Janna sat between Star's legs, taking the gun controls while Star handled the engine controls. Jackie slid forward and into his chair, laying against him, trying to keep her legs out of his way.

"Is this ok?" Jackie said into his ear.

"Yeah." Marco breathed. His heart was going to explode, if only they didn't need to get back in the race. They were falling behind in the second pack, they'd need a hard boost to get back into the top four.

"Alfonzo, drop the busted bits! Star, pop the nitro the second they fall away! Ferg, you've got the only fifty cal left, so use the ammo wisely!"

"Dropping pods." Alfonzo said, way to calm.

"Nitro in 321GO!" Star screamed and they blasted off, blue flames shooting from the tail pipes.

Marco pulled left back onto the track and made a dead run for the pack. Ferguson peppered them with shots as they passed and Janna fired a couple of flares into their windshields for good measure.

They hears shouts and expletives over the comms as they passes racer after racer. As they approached the back of the hovercraft that fucked them over Marco growled, "You don't fuck with a Diaz." He hit a button on the steering wheel and two panels in the front of the car popped open, revealing two batteries of eight rockets.

"Get fucked!" Marco shouted, launching the barrage at the hovercraft. It launched flares but these rockets were controlled remotely, and Alfonzo steered them right into the engine and thrusters of the machine, detonating the explosives. Bit's of torn and half melted metal showered the people in the vehicle as the hovercraft screeched and vered off to the left, falling off the road and slamming into a rock, further tearing it into bits of scrap.

Marco could hear the sound of the driver ranting and raving as they pulled away from the wreckage, a grim smile on his face. The nos ran out and they were still two hundred meters behind the front runners and they were heading for the mountainside.

"Alright everyone, final stretch!" Marco called, "Get ready to drop everything, hit that nitro, and pray to whatever gods might be listening, because we're going to need it!"

The front runners were already on the incline and racing toward the thick yellow line at the top that marked the end of the race. Two were neck in neck while the third lagged slightly behind. As the incline Marco and the gang were on started getting steeper they all started pulling levers. Side panels, spare wheels, and guns fell away with heavy clangs. Beneath the crumple layers and the tech was four crash cages, three wheels, and one huge engine.

Star hit the nitro. No windshield to stop the wind from ripping through their clothes, only helmets to keep their eyes from watering them blind. The G forces were crushing them to their seats. Jackie felt like a thousand pounds in his arms, crushing his chest, but Marco kept his foot to the pedal and his hands firmly on the wheel.

One hundred meters from the front.

Fifty.

Ten.

They were less than a mile from the top and they were traveling and damn near mach 3, the air resistance was trying to skin them alive. Hearts pumped hard to keep their blood flowing and they slowly, slowly edged past the person in third.

The yellow line passed under them and they crested the mountain. They kept going, the nos not having run out. They slammed down onto the other side and violently burst toward the ground that rose up to eat them. Marco slammed the brake but the engine was still pumping.

"Star!"

"Got it!" Star pulled hard on a lever but it wouldn't budge. "A little help!" Janna joined in and the pair yanked hard on the metal rod. With a grinding noise it slammed back and the engine disconnected from the wheels.

Marco turned but they were going so fast that they just spun out as they slid down the side of the mountain. They slammed against the ground, flipping the car several times. One of the wheels went rolling off. They landed upside down and Ferguson puked again.

Marco had to hold Jackie to stop her from falling hard against the ground. She held him back with equal strength, their legs intertwined.

Everyone just hung there for a moment. The car creaked and popped with cooling metal. Ferguson moaned. Janna screeched as Star let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Janna shouted, rolling away from Ferguson's puke.

"You're heavy." Star complained.

Alfonzo chuckled and started unbuckling himself. "Did anyone see if we placed?"

"I wasn't paying attention." Marco said, "My bad."

"Ugh. If we die, I blame Janna." Ferguson moaned.

"Don't blame me! I did an excellent job!" Janna protested from outside the wreckage of their car.

Jackie chuckled, "Well, if we do die, these have been some pretty cool last moments."

"I'll toast to that." Marco grinned

"C'mon love birds." Star said, "Randal is coming." She spoke the name like an insult.

Jackie climbed out of Marco's arms, Marco right behind her. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or terror shakes but her behind was swaying quite nicely in front of him. They all stood, taking off their helmets and breathing deeply.

The bulbous, neon green, alien creature with the stalk neck and the huge eyes waddled over to them with a clipboard in hand. It spoke with a nasal voice. "It seems that your little earthling tribe has managed, through some feat of dumb luck, to have placed third in the race. How you did it I can't quite imagine, but by dint of trial by race you are technically free of all charges. Of course this doesn't mean that you are welcome on Titanica or its sister moons ever again. In fact, we would appreciate it if you left immediately."

Most of the humans stood gaping at the thing, marveling both at how disgusting it looked and how easy. Well, not easy but easy enough, it had been to get out of charges of grand larceny, pillaging, and property damage exceeding one million credits.

Star, for once, was thinking ahead though, "Uh, we can't leave until you give me back my wand and my scissors."

"I'm afraid I don't do prisoner belongings." The creature said, "You'll have to talk to your arresting officer or your attorney. As fas as the state bureau of interdimensional incidents is concerned, you're not our problem anymore." The creature waddled off.

"Well fuck me." Janna said, "Does anyone even remember the name of our attorney? Do we even have a phone?!"

In the end they'd had to pawn Marco's jumpsuit for the cash to buy a phone call to the state office to figure out who their attorney was. She then directed them to the police station. This left Marco in a t-shirt and very tight shorts. Then they had to pawn the rest of their jumpsuits for the cab ride there. Needless to say Ferguson was very pleased with the development, though the rest were too, they were just more quiet about it.

They arrived to the police station and then had to go through a long process of waiting to talk to someone to talk to someone to talk to someone to get their biosignature taken and then they had to wait for that to come back from the lab to confirm their identities so that they could have their stuff back. All this while waiting in a to cold waiting room in clothes that did little to hide that fact that they were cold, nor help them get warm.

On more than one occasion Ferguson or Star would suggest that they huddle up to keep warm. Eventually they settled on huddling together when no one else took them up on the offer. The rest of them were content to shiver and not suffer the indignity of perhaps pressing hard parts of their anatomy against people whom they may or may not want touching that area. Better to stick it out, they thought.

Eventually they all got their clothes back, which they donned over their skin tight racing underwear. Star got her wand and scissors back, and they portaled back to earth, technically none the worse for wear.

They arrived back in Star's bedroom, where they had left not then hours before. They were all tired, a bit dazed, and wanted to go home and to bed. Star and Marco walked their friends to the door, saying sleepy goodbyes and waving them on.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. It's a very good doughnut though, trust me." Star said.

"I'll take your word for it." Marco replied tiredly.

"It really is!"

"Mhmm." Marco climbed the stairs.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, we had fun!"

"Yeah, I guess." Marco said.

"We totally did, and you were all over Jackie Lyn Thomas!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You loved it."

Marco smiled at his long time friend, "Yeah, I did."

Star squee'd and jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. Marco hugged his friend back, glad that they were ok. It was one hell of a ride, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little one for you here. It just popped into my head one night, so I wrote it out.
> 
> Now, here's a neat little idea. I want to collab with someone on a oneshot, so if you're interested with helping me make a oneshot you should read the note after the comment responses. Anyway, if you liked it please leave a comment saying so and if you have a suggestion please leave it for me!
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Boomman456 can't wait for more hardcore chapters, and don't you worry, the next one might be my longest chapter yet. It's really taking me quite a while to finish. I hope it turns out good.
> 
> Ud the Imp liked the aftermath of Evil? Clones and likes the idea of older!Star younger!Marco for a smutty student/Teacher fic. They also suggest a Starfan13XStar fic, which could be interesting, but I'm not sure if I, as a cis guy, can do a lesbian pairing well. I'll have to think on it.
> 
> LupisCanus liked the cute ending to Evil? Clones as well. You're welcome. It was much requested.
> 
> Nightmaster000 liked the chapter and suggests that if Brittney tried to subvert Star's will and make her a sex slave that Star might just think it's a weird earth custom and go with it. Interesting.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD liked the chapter as well.
> 
> The Eternal Winter wants to see some Janna or some Evil Star. I don't have one in the works right now, but I do have some ideas floating around in my skull.
> 
> So if you're reading this part it might mean that you're wanting to do a collab with me. So, here's the deal. When it comes to writing, think of me as an abusive boyfriend. I'll let you try to do anything that you want, but I'm going to twist your words in unexpected and frightening ways. What this means is that I'll edit the submissions people send to me. Just simple stuff, grammar, spelling, that kind of thing. But I will totally rewrite whole paragraphs if I think they're dumb or don't fit, so be warned of that if you want to do this.
> 
> The basic rules are this:
> 
> It has to be a oneshot, no full stories, I don't have the time.
> 
> It can be either original or a continuation of any story that isn't 100 Hours.
> 
> You have to be able to write full paragraphs of text. If you add less than five sentences to the work and I'm doing the bulk of it I'll probably ask you to stop. I'm looking for a partner, not someone with prompts. You can leave your prompts as a comment.
> 
> We must interact every 2 days and an addition must happen every 4 at the latest. This means that if you aren't done indicate so within 2 days of receiving the next part of the story or I'll assume you're dropping out. I want these things to come out in less than a month if possible.
> 
> That's about it. There will probably be more, but for now that's it. If you're interested you can private message me on . Not AO3 since they don't have a PM system.
> 
> Anyway, if you're interested I hope to hear from you soon!


	38. Oneshot: Monster Girl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Monster Girl AU; Mewberty Star; Lemon;

One hundred years or so before the start of our story a plague broke out among humanity. A necromantic witch cast a spell over humanity, causing most to become become zombies and attack local monster populations. In retaliation the monsters started warring with the humans. Being old fashioned these armies were composed almost exclusively of men.

Almost all of them died. The armies slaughtered the zombified humans with ease but there were nearly seven billion humans and there were less than one billion monsters, regardless that they were more diverse. By the end of the war only half a million humans survived, most of them male, and only four hundred million monsters survived, most of them female.

You see where I'm going with this right? Since not all male monsters were eradicated it meant that the monster population would eventually grow back to it's normal size, though with there being around ten males per species it meant that it would take a very, very long time. But with only a single human female left alive it meant that the human population would not, could not recover. The inbreeding alone would stunt the population for thousands of years.

In a compromise the humans and monsters would have to work together. Monster women could breed with human men, but unfortunately only the males of such a union would be human, not the females. It did, however, solve the inbreeding problem. And so things were slowly put back together.

This workaround meant that the human male and monster female populations exploded while the monster male and human female populations would increase very, very slowly. Five generations later the world is 20% human male, 60% monster female, 9% monster male, and 1% human female. The population sits at a comfortable one billion, give or take, spread out around the world, and is steadily growing.

This brings us to the poor bastard, I mean hero, of our story. Marco Diaz, only child, son of a human man of mexican descent and a night queen from the same region. Night queens were a peculiar race, as they had dark skin and they had bones both inside and out, giving them the appearance of a person wearing a skeleton costume. Fierce fighters though, the night queens had been instrumental in taking down the necromancer divisions in the war.

Fortunately Marco never saw that part of his mom. She was exceedingly nice, to the point where she would embarrass him all the time with asking him what girls he liked in school and about how he was doing in karate and about his day. Sometimes it felt like he was the adult and his parents were the children.

Marco grinned at the girl skateboarding down the hallway. Jackie Lyn Thomas, cutest shapeshifter in school, and Marco's long time crush. She nodded at him and he nodded at her as she passed by. He liked her spontaneity. She'd gone for a nice big pair of bat wings today, green to compliment the streak she kept in her hair. Shapeshifters were so cool.

Turning to his locker he tried to ignore the girl that was coming into the school after Jackie, but Janna slid over to his locker anyway. "Hey there Diaz, what'cha got for me today?"

"Nothing Janna." Marco said, hoping that she would leave.

"C'mon, I won't bite." Janna grinned, her fangs visible, "Unless you want me to."

"Hell no, not after last time." Marco said. Janna loved making a wreckage of his forearm whenever he let her feed on him. It didn't matter that her saliva could heal it, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Aww, I promise to make it goo~d."

"Janna, no, go bug Hope or something."

Janna grinned and strode off, "Whatever, Diaz, you can't escape my charms forever."

"Yes I can." Marco whispered under his breath.

He needed to head to class, so he grabbed his books and went. Later he'd realize that Janna had stolen his pocket notebook. But that wasn't until after he met Star Butterfly. He stood there, mouth agape, staring at one of the strangest monster girls he'd ever seen. She had purple skin, glowing heart eyes, hearts on her cheeks, six arms, six huge translucent wings, antennae, and a hairdo that could best be described as hair horns.

Now most monsters were at least passably human. Hell, driders looked more human than this girl. But Marco had to be polite. He was supposed to be her guide after all. "So, I'm Marco. You are?"

"I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension!" Star made a huge rainbow with her wand. It promptly sprouted fuzzy creatures. Then it caught on fire. Marco's eye twitched, he couldn't handle this. But he had to. If he could handle vampires, gouls, trolls, and will'o'wisps he could handle a fire hazard butterfly.

"Could you put that out?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Supreme water blast!" She fired a blast of water at the fire, putting it out. She also soaked Marco in the process.

Marco smiled through it though. "Ok, uh, Star. Some ground rules. Number one, try not to use to much magic in school, ok?"

Star frowned, "But I just got this wand! I want to test it out!"

"That's nice, but I want to keep the building from falling over. How about we find a nice, safe park for you to fool around in later? How's that sound?"

Star frowned, but the odd boy had a point, she probably shouldn't destroy her new friend's palace. "Ok! So, show me around!" Maybe she shouldn't order this boy around. If he was the prince of this castle then maybe she should show a little respect, "Your royalness." That should do it.

"O~k then, let me show you around." Marco took Star on a tour of the school. It was pretty basic. Cafeteria, gym, workout room, feeding room, magic room, music room, classrooms, nurses office. "Don't bug the nurse unless you're really, really hurting. She's kinda... ungentle."

Star nodded sagely, "Nurses usually are. So, are all these servants or are they supplicants?"

"Uh, they're students."

Star looked around, amazed, "Your palace is a university? That's amazing!"

"What, no, Star, I told you, this is a school."

"Yeah, duh, I know that universities are schools dummy."

"No, Star, this is where kids come to learn. Not university students."

Star frowned, "I don't understand."

Marco had to take the time to explain the entire school system to Star. It took most of the day, but eventually Star understood that he didn't live here and that this was a place where future university students went to get an education. Star didn't understand why they couldn't just all get private tutors like she had, but perhaps their parents weren't as rich as hers. Heck, they only had three flying fortresses over the city, and that was nothing.

Marco escorted her to the office. "Ok, so just stay here and the family that you'll be staying with should pick you up. I'll see you tomorrow Star, and remember what I said, no magic indoors."

"Aye aye captain Marco!" Star did a sloppy salute.

Marco smiled and walked out of the office. She was a nice girl, if a bit weird, naive, and sheltered like no tomorrow. Marco thought she would be fun though, if she didn't end up burning down the school. He nodded to Jackie again as they passed in the hall, noticing she'd traded her bat wings for bird wings. She looked like an angel. Marco grinned, in high spirits.

He stayed grinning all the way out to the outdoor indoor gym. It was a small building on the other side of the field from the main school building that the wrestling club used. It was the original gym before the school got expanded and had built in changing rooms with showers. Marco sighed and knocked three times on the girls changing room door, thankful again that it was out of sight from the school.

After a few seconds the door opened a crack, "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Get in here you idiot." A gray arm reached out and pulled him roughly into the room. It took a second for Marco's eyes to adjust to the dimmer light from the bulbs above. She didn't give him time though. He was pinned against the wall and her mouth was all over him, licking, kissing and nipping as his neck. She was ravenous, having gone three days without a taste.

Marco didn't resist as she ripped down the zipper of his hoodie, pressing her body against his, her breasts pressing against his chest and her tongue in his mouth. Like always he did his best to enjoy it, though he doubted he wouldn't react even if he didn't.

One of her hands fisted in his hair and the other went up the front fo his shirt as she kissed him as hard as she could. Marco reciprocated as much as he could, but she dominated him. She pulled off his shirt and kissed and licked her way down his clavicle and onto his stomach, her hands rubbing at his legs. "You didn't exercise much today." She said gruffly.

"Had to- Ah! Had to show the new girl around." Marco breathed out as she cupped him through his jeans.

"Too bad, you know how much I like a nice marinade on you."

"Yeah. I-I know!" Marco had to hold his voice in as her mouth swallowed his cock whole in one go. She sucked like a demon, using her tongue and lips to stroke him fast and hard while she fondled his balls with her free hand, trying to milk the cum out of him as fast as possible. Marco didn't try to hold out. She knew all his weak spots and was using them mercilessly.

It was less than two minutes after she started when Marco blew his hot, thick load down her throat. She swallowed greedily, draining him of every drop. Marco's legs wobbled. He never got used to how quickly and powerfully she could make him blow his load.

Marco leaned against the wall as Brittney Wong kissed her way back up his body, licking the sweat that had built up off him. She kissed him again, the taste of him still on her tongue. The she pulled away and wiped her mouth, looking disgusted, as she always did.

"Put your clothes back on Fuck Puppet, I'm done with you." She said.

Marco sighed and reached down to pull his pants up. She watched. She always did. Marco wasn't sure if she was just craving more or if she wanted to make sure he didn't do anything.

Marco reached down for his shirt but suddenly Brittney pounced. She grabbed him by the back of his head, twining her fingers in his hair and pulled him up. She slammed him against the wall with her superhuman strength, making Marco cry out, more shocked than hurt.

"Never mind, I'm not done yet." Brittney reached around and undid the pants Marco had just put back on, "I know you Marco, I've known you since kindergarten, so don't pretend with me. You were eyeing up that new girl weren't you?"

Marco laughed, "I didn't take you for the jealous type Brittney." Trying to play it cool, hoping that Brittney wouldn't notice that she'd already made him hard again. No chance of that. She gripped his hard cock.

"This is mine Diaz. You're whole body is mine, and I'll do with it as I please. I don't mind if you give that little slut Janna some blood from time to time but this," She gave his cock a squeeze, "This is all mine. You don't get to even _think_ about another girl, do you get me?" She started jerking him off. Marco moaned, he was sensitive from his last ejaculation, but he was recovered enough for it not to be painful.

"Yeah, Brittney, I got it. I'm yours." Marco said. He was lying, he wanted to date Jackie, but Brittney had backed him into a corner.

"That's right, you're my little human boy, and you'll do what I say. Go lay down on the bench." Brittney gave his cock a hard squeeze. Marco obliged, laying down on the bench in the room. Brittney was still in her cheerleader uniform. She didn't bother taking it off, she just slipped her panties off and came over to him. There wasn't enough room for her to straddle him, so she just stood with her legs on the floor on either side of the bench and squatted down over his lap. She reached down and with a happy sigh slipped Marco's cock into her.

Marco hissed in pleasure as her warm, wet walls closed around him like a vice. Brittney sighed out in pleasure, "Yeah, this cock is just for me." Brittney started bouncing on Marco's lap. The feeling of pleasure multiplied as her walls began sliding along his cock, her ass slamming down into his lap. His hands naturally cam up and gripped her hips. She didn't like that though and grabbed his hands. She pinned them to his stomach as she bounced on him. "You don't get to fucking touch me Diaz. You're mine, not the other way around. You'll do what I say, when I say it."

"Yes." Marco found himself saying, lost in the pleasure of Brittney's tight snatch.

"Yes! Fuck!" Brittney slammed her hips down faster and hard on his. Marco moaned out, unable to move under her onslaught. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brittney cried out.

"Brittney, I'm going to!"

Brittney reached down and gripped the base of Marco's shaft hard, stopping him from cumming. He twitched hard a few times in her hand and cried out.

"Don't you fucking dare. You don't get to cum before I do, do you hear me?" Brittney growled in his ear, "If you do I'll bite it off."Brittney's grin was hungry and wild. Marco swallowed hard and nodded, steeling himself to hold back. Brittney released his cock and continued bouncing, moaning all the while.

Outside, Star was looking for Marco. Some nice people had shown up to the office and said that they would be hosting her while she was on Earth. Star had been ecstatic when she'd learned that they were Marco's parents. They had asked if she knew where Marco was. Star had a pretty good idea and she had magic, so she said she'd go get him and had happily skipped out of the office and toward the back field, where she had seen him going.

"Friend finder beam!" Star said, and a beam of red light shot out from her wand and into a small building at the side of the field, some kind of shed she thought. Perhaps Marco was talking with a gardener. She skipped happily toward the building, her wings keeping her aloft for longer than a normal person could and making her seem to float along.

As she circled the building looking for doors she noticed that one was slightly open, held like that by a red hoodie that had gotten caught in the door. Inside there was a deep, girlish moan and panting. Was... Was Marco doing the nasty with his girlfriend in there? Scandalous!

Star had to peek.

Star tip toed up to the door and peered in. It was gloomy inside and she couldn't see much at first. Once her eyes adjusted though she saw everything. A girl with night black hair, gray skin and blood red eyes was bouncing on top of Marco. She was holding his hands down as she did so, pinning him to the bench she was standing over as she pounded him into her. Earth girls were so brave!

Marco's face was contorted like he was in pain and the girl on top of him was staring at him with love in her eyes, watching him closely as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Star watched as the girl groped her breast with one hand, keeping the other one pinning Marco's hands to his body. She shook her hips harder, making Marco groan.

It was the hottest thing Star had ever seen. She grinned and kept watching. She'd masturbate to this later, that was for sure.

"Brit! I can't!" Marco shouted. Star could easily hear him and she looked around, hoping no one was close enough to hear him other than her. She pressed her eye back to the door crack when she heard a louder slap of flesh against flesh. Brittney had slapped Marco! His face was turned toward Star, his cheek red, his eyes hooded and full of pleasure. He didn't notice her, to enthralled by the girl above him.

Star's wings were fanning herself, wafting the pheromones she was no doubt producing through the air.

Marco was moaning and Brittney was matching him, their moans blending together into a symphony to Star's ears. "I can't hold it Brittney, I'm sorry." Marco whined.

Brittney made a disgusted sound and stood up, letting Marco slip out of her. Marco whined and tried to reach for her, but Brittney slapped his hands away. She turned and strode over to her purse, leaving the frustrated Marco alone. She fished in her purse for a minute before coming up with what she wanted. She came back to Marco grinning evilly. She pulled a ribbon taut between her hands, "If you can't even hold it in for five minutes then I'm going to have to take drastic action."

Brittney wound the ribbon tightly around the base of Marco's cock and tied it off. Marco whined at the pressure he felt, knowing it would mean an age of torment, but not objecting. "You being a little bitch has dried me out, lick me Fuck boy." Brittney said in a commanding tone, standing over Marco's face, looking at his dick. He had no choice but to lean up, licking at Brittney's pussy.

She wasn't dry, she was practically dribbling onto his face, but Marco had to do what she wanted if he wanted satisfaction. He ate her out like a man starving, licking her labia and sliding his tongue against her clit in counterclockwise circles. Brittney's hips bucked a little as his tongue passed over her clit. "That's it. Lick me clean you little whore."

Marco's dick twitched. "Do you like that? You like being reminded you're a whore?" Brittney reached out and tugged at his slick, pussy juice covered cock. Marco twitched again and groaned into Brittney's pussy. "That's right you fucking slut. You're my little whore and don't you forget it. You just want to fuck, don't you? No fucking taste." Brittney was jerking him off. He was twitching hard. He'd already been pushed past his limit but the ribbon kept him from ejaculating.

"I bet you'd lick any dirty fucking pussy for money, wouldn't you?" Brittney continued, "You're just a pussy hungry little fuck aren't you? I bet you get hard just looking at the girls in your class. Do you have to rub one out in the bathroom you little slut? I bet you do. Well guess what, you're not going to be doing that any more. I'm going to fuck you every single day. I'll drain you of every drop of this pathetic cum, you fucking whore."

Star was confused, so Brittney wasn't Marco's girlfriend? He was a prostitute? Well, that explained why he put up with the humiliation, if was being paid well. Star wondered what he charged, and if he was going to be done soon. Hot as this was she wanted to go see her home while on earth.

Brittney ground her pussy hard into Marco's face and then stood up, retaking her position over his stiff, pulsing cock. She rubbed the tip of it against her entrance and Marco twitched hard, "Do you want to cum?"

Marco whimpered, pushed way past his limit.

"To fucking bad." Brittney plunged down on him, making him arch his back and moan hard. He twitched inside of her, wanting so badly to cum. Britteny rode him like he was a champion stallion, breathing hard and watching as she pushed him beyond anything he thought possible.

His legs were jelly. He couldn't move. His breath was panted out and his eyes were rolling back in his head. Brittney's slick, tight pussy was filling his head with a blinding white light and he couldn't stop it. His mouth went slack and his dick was twitching constantly inside her, trying to fill her with his seed. He could feel it dribbling out slowly, the bulk held back.

Star was really getting into this now. The face Marco was making was hot, and she wished she had a camera. Brittney was riding him very fast, but Star was half sure Marco had passed out, the only thing he did was moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he drooled.

Brittney was also watching his face and fondling her breasts. She was going very fast now and reached down to the bow she had tied in the ribbon around Marco's cock. She pulled and it came loose. Marco shuddered and Brittney moaned as her own orgasm hit. She was filled with cum, this time from the bottom, and she loved it.

Her orgasm washed over her in waves, making her moan out louder than she had before. Brittney threw her head back and savored the thickness in the room and in her pussy.

When the shuddering stopped Brittney sat on Marco's lap, basking in the afterglow. Marco just lay there, exhausted and spent. Eventually Brittney got up, her pussy dribbling cum, and got off the bench. She walked over to her purse on wobbling legs, grabbing her panties along the way. She leaned against the wall and picked up her purse, stuffing her panties in it. She looked back at Marco and gave him a ghoulish grin.

"See you tomorrow Marco. You'll find your payment in the usual place." Then Brittney left, leaving behind drops of cum that fell from her satiated pussy.

Marco just lay there. She'd been so aggressive, and she'd wrapped his dick up. He reached down and slowly unwound the loosened ribbon from his dick. It was bruised where she had tied it and the whole thing was aching. Damn, he'd need some ointment for that.

Marco tried to stand but immediately fell back on the bench. Jelly legs. He just sat there panting for a while, taking in the stench of sex and sweat. Did she actually mean what she said? Every day? He'd die if he had to try to satisfy that beast every single day.

Marco tried again to get up and stood on wobbly legs. She stumbled over to the lockers and opened one up. Sitting pretty there was a wad of cash, about a hundred bucks. Marco pocketed it and did up his pants. She only gave him the money because she felt bad about blackmailing him, but he wasn't complaining about making two hundred bucks a week. Though he might start making more if she wanted it every day.

Marco sighed, she'd totally kill him. He walked over and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on. Then he looked around for his hoodie. It had been jammed in the door, which was slightly open. "Shit." Marco rushed over, opening the door and looking around. Nobody. Good. He picked up the hoodie, slipping it on and turned back to the school. He'd need to walk home, since the buses left a few minutes ago.

As he walked around the corner of the building he bumped into Star. "Oh!" He said in surprise, ' _Shouldn't she have already left?_ ' "Star! What are you still doing here?" She wouldn't look him in the eye. She seemed a bit embarrassed. But then he saw Brittney walking away across the field and it made sense. Star must have bumped into Brittney. She wasn't nice at the best of times, and right after sex she was particularly aggressive.

"Uh, your parents are here. I'm going to be living with you!" Star said cheerily, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to warn you now, if you think that wrapping something around your dick may be a good idea. It can be fun, but don't use small string, don't do it for very long, and don't do it very tightly, what is written here is exaggerated and should not be tried without some safety precautions. Keeps some goddamn safety scissors nearby when working with any sort of knots!
> 
> This was a request by Ud the Imp. Hope you liked it!
> 
> I know everyone is going to want a sequel, and it's fine if you request one, but give me some ideas people! Don't just ask for a sequel, ask for something to happen in this universe and I can work better and faster at making your dreams come true.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD loved the racer chapter and I thank you, I like that one a lot.
> 
> Dragonick711 liked the action of the racer chapter. They also suggested gladiator Marco and Star. I actually have something like that in 100 Hours, my other story, though it's a small part of it. There is something in the brain about a fight club, but it's a bit different.
> 
> Boomman456 wants to know what the large chapter is about. Don't you worry, it's coming, if slowly.
> 
> Ud the Imp liked the In Media Res of the racer chapter, and the idea I got for the doughnut was from Storm the Castle, where we found out that Star will do a lot for some good food. I should probably do more ensemble castings, but it's a bit difficult to do that many people. I'll see though.
> 
> Nightmaster00 suggests a Gravity Falls SVTFOE crossover. Maybe. What you suggest looks like a pretty big story, and is a crossover at that, so I probably won't be able to do it. I have seen gravity falls, but I've never written those characters before, and I've never even heard of El Tigre, so that one's right out I'm afraid. I still like your ideas though, as I sometimes incorporate parts of different peoples ideas into a single story, so please keep them coming.
> 
> JRC1700 liked the racer chapter as well, and would like to see some student Janna entrapping teacher Marco. Can you say students Janna and Star entrapping teacher Marco and doing naughty things with him? I can!
> 
> You also mention that Star's clone wasn't as wild as Star was. I'd like to argue that this wasn't an oversight but rather the fact that in the different situations presented in the fic. (Marco coming on to Star and vice versa) that Star would act in extremely different ways. With Marco coming onto her she could go wild and not have to worry about scaring him off as much, but with her seducing him she'd have to be very careful and not overdo it. I could have done this better with a more aggressive inner monologue on Estrella's part though. I'll remember that.
> 
> Jonathanjagger97 enjoyed the 00 hours oneshot and stalker Star oneshot. Thank you, it's good to know that there's a big audience for the weird shit that flies around my head.
> 
> A guest wanted for the fluff-fest that is the Evil? Clones chapter to be turned into a full story, but I'm afraid that is the full story, there's really nowhere I could go that would be anywhere as interesting as that particular point in their lives.
> 
> Anyway, I still don't have a bite yet for that collab! If you're interested send me a message, I'll be waiting!


	39. Oneshot: Butterfly Collectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Yandere; Lemon; Non-con; Rape; Prostitution; Character death; Graphic depictions of blood; Mind fuckery; physical, emotional, and sexual abuse;
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO GET FUCKED UP, PROCEDE AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> No seriously, if you have any decency you should probably skip this one, just scroll down to the bottom of the page and read the comment responses, don't read this.

Janna kissed Marco lightly, enjoying the sensation of her lips against his warm flesh. When he pulled back she tried to follow him, but the table was in her way. Marco sat back with a smile at Janna's red face. They were celebrating.

It was one year after high school and they were celebrating being small business owners. It had taken a long time and a lot of work but it had paid off in the end. They were also celebrating being together as a couple. Everyone in high school had known that Janna liked Marco but no one had ever realized that Marco had reciprocated her feelings, what with his laser focus on Jackie Lyn Thomas, but now he was all hers and she was loving it.

It had been a year after Star Butterfly had come into their lives, sophomore year, that made them realize how much they liked each other. But they were shy and it was high school, so they played their little game, teasing each other, sharing little jokes, and even kissing once or twice, but never actually getting together. They spent more time together, talking, reading, having fun.

What had really surprised them, when they got around to talking about it, was their shared love of BDSM. It had been eye opening to talk with someone in real life about the things they thought made them strange and weird. Marco was a massive control freak, so being in a situation where he had all the control really appealed to him, and the focus of fetish sites on safe practice in the bedroom appealed to his big brother, 'I'll protect you from the big scary world', attitude.

Janna just liked the idea that you could push a person to the breaking point, teasing them and nudging them until they lost their minds. She even did it to Marco a few times, though he found he didn't like it that much.

Which is when they hit a snag. For the most part dominant personalities don't pair up. It's a conflict of interest, but Marco and Janna still liked each other, so they stayed together. It's not like either of them had a place where they could do that kind of stuff regularly anyways.

It was in the last year of high school when things started to go awry. With the return of Toffee and the subsequent increase of monster attacks against Star and Marco things started to get dangerous. Janna managed to convince Star to let her join in on the fighting, proving herself to be a quick study of the magical arts. The trio fought together and won many victories.

Until one fateful spring day. Toffee had attacked them at school. He'd blown an entire wall down to get to them and the battle was fast and bloody. It was not without casualties.

Starfan13 had a hole put through her chest by a henchman, taking the bullet instead of Star.

Ferguson and Alfonzo were cut up. They lived, but Ferguson would never walk again.

Jackie... died. Her heart stopped by a sonic pulse.

The entire cheer team vaporized in a blinding flash, a detonation that would have killed Marco completely if Star hadn't gotten in the way. He lost his left arm, left leg, and most of the left side of his body was burned badly.

Star was knocked senseless, her head addled and her magic mostly drained. Janna used a blood ritual, firing shards of hardened blood at the enemies, piercing them, killing several. When they tried to retreat Star used a new spell, detonating the portal they were trying to escape through, killing the rest. Toffee was still alive, being smart enough to let his minions take the risk.

Star, using the last of her magic, hit him with a powerful spell, turning him into a plushy. It was her style, but Janna had expected her to kill him outright.

Star and Marco hadn't stayed conscious for the aftermath, but Janna had. The school was destroyed and on fire. Over a hundred students were dead, two hundred more wounded.

Emergency services arrived on the scene, followed shortly by the Mewni royal guard and King and Queen Butterfly.

They had taken Star and Marco with them back to Mewni. Janna had argued to come with them and the Queen had eventually said yes rather than continue arguing with the girl. She and the royal guard had helped the school as best they could, their magic able to keep the students alive while the paramedics worked on them.

Most recovered. Some didn't. Marco and Star didn't. They didn't die, but they didn't recover either. Star was drained of magic, and needed rest. Marco though, he needed a new lung, a new heart, new eyes. The magitech sorcerers that the queen brought in even replaced his arm and leg with near lifelike prosthesis.

But he didn't wake up.

Janna stayed with them. She was given a room in the castle and she waited for them to wake up, her friend and her almost boyfriend.

All the kids of Echo Creek Academy were offered programs to help them graduate. The least wounded and traumatized took them, transferring to different schools or taking the summer course. Janna didn't. She ignored her parents when they visited, and even screamed at them when they tried to talk some sense into her.

She wasn't going anywhere until Marco woke up. She wasn't going to leave the castle until she told him.

Six months passed, and neither Marco nor Star woke up. Janna spent every other day with them, sitting at their bedside, reading aloud to her comatose audience. Graduation came and went, with much of the school graduating on time thanks to the programs set in place. Many of them received scholarships thanks to the generous donations of people who sympathized with their ordeal.

It had been written off as a terrorist attack. It was a talking point for the next election. It didn't matter to Janna. All she wanted was for those brown eyes to open, to look at her, to let her know that everything would be all right.

It was mid August when it finally happened. Janna was half way through a new fantasy book when the heart monitor for both Star and Marco began speeding up. Janna called for a doctor and by the time he arrived the pair were stirring. Their breathing rate increased and their eyes slowly opened with a synchronicity that would be a bit frightening if Janna wasn't so overjoyed to have Marco back in her life.

She pounced on him against the doctor's orders and hugged him tightly. She cried there on his shoulder, holding him like she never wanted to let go. Marco did his best to hold her, not completely understanding the situation, but holding her none the less.

Nurses eventually pried Janna off him and the King a Queen arrived. There were tears shed and hugs given and received. The doctor cautioned about to much to fast and ushered everyone out, even Janna, but they were all allowed to visit the next day.

Janna was giddy with anticipation, waiting outside the room for Pony Head to finish her visit with the pair. It was finally time, she could finally tell him. When Pony finally left the room Janna was jumping with anticipation and practically sprang into the room.

Marco and Star were sitting up in their respective beds, looking worn out but happy. They were thinner than they had been half a year ago but now the colour was coming back to them.

They were different though. To them the battle took place just a day ago, and they were working through that. Marco was getting used to his new limbs, and Star was getting used to the idea that she couldn't get out of bed and run around like a kid with too much sugar.

Their eyes were different. They'd been through a lot. Marco's were the most changed, since his were brand new, but the colour of both of their eyes were darker than it had been before. As if stained by what they had seen, what they had done.

Janna sat on the chair next to Marco's bed and smiled at him. He smiled back wearily. "Hey Janna. Heard you've been watching over us all this time."

Janna nodded, not ready to speak yet.

"It was nice of you, but you didn't have to. It must have been boring, watching two people sleep the days away. But I'm glad you're here."

Janna nodded again.

Star looked over, her eyes half lidded, "Thanks for looking after us Janna." Star smiled weakly, "But I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. Don't wear Marco out too much, that's my job."

Star fell into sleep like a dog falls into a bath, leaving Marco and Janna alone. The pair smiled at each other, sharing a moment of knowing amusement at their friend's attitude.

Janna scooted closer to Marco's head, resting her hand on his. "I was really worried about you Marco. I thought you might never wake up. I thought I might not get to tell you." Janna said tearfully, "I thought I might not get to say that I love you. I love you, Marco."

Marco smiled at Janna, not having enough energy to hug her to him. "I love you too Janna." He said, a knowing look in his eye. The pair shared a secret smile and Janna stood up, leaning over his bed to kiss him. He responded as best he could, but he was tired, and Janna left soon after.

She had finally told him. It just took six months of being in a coma to do so. She smiled her way through the rest of the day. But she wouldn't be smiling for long.

Marco recovered quickly. Physically he was fine, he just had to get used to his new body and exercise his atrophied muscles. With the help of a physical therapist and a good diet he was up and about in days. Star, however, didn't recover. In fact she seemed to get weaker as Marco grew stronger. He and Janna visited her as much as possible, along with the King and Queen, but nothing seemed to help.

Her magic wasn't returning to her body, and without it some of her internal organs weren't working properly. Her blood sugar was constantly low, and she couldn't stay awake for more than a few hours at a time.

Her heartbeat grew slower as the days turned into weeks. Marco spent more time in her room with her, and with him, Janna. They held her hand and told her what had happened to all the people she remembered. They spoke of the future, about how they had big plans, how they were going to go into business together, though they didn't know what yet. They told Star how she could be a part of it, how she would be welcome anytime.

Everyone knew it wasn't going to get better. It was a bright November afternoon when the beeping on Star's heart monitor changed to a long whine. Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni, best friend of Marco and Janna, died at the age of eighteen. The official reason was magic deprivation, but some whispered that the girl had simply lost the will to live, as insane as that sounded to her long time friends.

Another name was added to the long list of the dead in the wake of Toffee's final attack. There was a week of mourning for the young princess, and an elaborate tomb was to be built around her casket. A huge stone thing with her likeness carved into the huge stone lid. An enormous stained glass window depicting her radiating light above her head, which faced east, that the light she bad brought to the world might shine down upon her every morning in her death.

Marco and Janna left Mewni, but they didn't return to earth. Instead they dropped by their secret stomping ground, a dingy futuristic city where magic, technology, and fantasy all mixed into a kind of soup of strange things that feel normal and normal things that feel strange. It was here that they would open their business. Space was cheep, people were plentiful, and nobody would ask questions. Which, due to their proclivities in the bedroom, would be nice.

But it took time. Marco had money saved up from his job and Janna had a little stashed away but they needed a loan. It was with mixed feelings that they allowed the Queen to finance them with no expectation of ever being paid back.

But with money in hand and a past they wanted to run from the pair set up shop in a three story building with a basement and cellar. To be honest they had owned the property for over a year, what with it being cheep and them often needing a place to crash mid adventure that wouldn't bring heat back to their homes. Janna had been trying to make it presentable for Marco's awakening, but she hadn't gotten far.

With a little cash and a lot of hard work the pair changed it into a fully fledged night club with an apartment in the basement. The whole thing was huge. The building was enormous, even though it was cheep. They had bought it in a district that was fairly run down, but with the kind of pull they had in high society through the King and Queen, Pony Head, and the girls of St. Olga's through Star's name and Pony Head they figured they could get the place packed in no time.

Huge dance floor? Check. Massive Bar? Check. Private tables, booths, and rooms upstairs for shady business, couples that want a little privacy, and people to sample their less legal wares? Check. Apartment that meant they would never be far from the property when things inevitably go wrong? Check. Soundproofing out the ass? Check.

Cellar full of goodies? Check and double check.

And this is where we find our pair, celebrating their victory. Through all the pain, all the death and grief they were finally about to get everything back together, to go back to some kind of normalcy.

The pair got rip roaring drunk, went home, fucked like rabbits, and fell asleep on top of the covers. Tomorrow was the day when they would start training their newest staff member, and it would be hard work.

They awoke, frumpled but not overly hung over, and there was a cure for that in this place. A quick swig of a foul smelling and tasting black liquid and they were awake and feeling pretty good. A change of clothing and they were in their preferred work attire. Janna had discarded most of the look she'd had back in high school but she retained the combat boots. Over those were black leggings and a skirt.

Her t-shirt was emblazoned with the company logo, a solar eclipse, and she pulled a large leather jacket over it. Her hair was longer now, coming down in a mostly straight line just past her shoulders, though she kept her bangs short.

Marco had traded casual for formal. His black skinny jeans were now pressed slacks, his t-shirt was now a collard shirt, and his red hoodie was a blood red vest. He had a tailed coat to go over it, but didn't bother to put it on, as he'd be moving quite a bit today. The pair slipped down into the cellar to begin their work.

Star Butterfly was groggy, half asleep, a feeling she'd been fighting for days, or was it weeks? Time moved differently when you were in a haze for most of it. She was also sore, her muscles felt like she'd run a marathon. She struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did she was greeted by a peculiar sight. She was in a dimly lit room.

It was wood paneled and lined with cabinets, as far as she could tell. In the center of the room is a grouping of settees and chairs with a single long couch set across from her position. They were arranged around a dark wood coffee table. On the table sat a trio of candles, the only illumination in the room.

On the couch sat four figures, and Star could make out the shadows of others sitting in around the table. They were sitting in silence. Star wondered why. When she tried to ask she found her throat was parched and all she could get out was a hiss of air.

Working her jaw she worked up some saliva and asked, "Who are you?" Her voice was tiny, and she hated it. This damned illness was killing her.

One of the figures on the couch made a motion and a shadowed figure stood from a chair and moved to the side of the room. Star heard the tinkling of liquid in a glass and was happy that this group of strangers had thought to have some water nearby. As the shadowy figure approached Star she was that it was a woman, but it was to dark to make out much more. The woman had to lift up her hands to bring the cup to Star's lips, which was odd. Star shouldn't be higher than an adult if she were laying down in bed. Perhaps the woman was a gnome.

Star drank greedily, the cool water soothing her dry throat and helping to clear her head a little. It was then that she noticed that she was upright, which was a bit weird, since she couldn't feel her arms and legs. That was probably a bad sign, since she needed those.

But she needed to know things first, "Where am I?"

"Our new home Star. I guess you don't remember, but you've been living here for nearly six months." It was Marco's voice, coming from the group of strangers.

"Marco?"

"Yes Star, it's me. It's nice to see you fully awake, we were worried we might lose you."

Star dipped her head. It was difficult to keep it up, but when she couldn't hold it up any more and it fell it rested on a pane of glass. Weird, was there a window in front of her? She didn't think so, but her head was against it.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"Me, Janna, and our new friends of course. You met them on your way in, but you probably don't remember. You were pretty out of it. We've been taking care of you."

Star was glad to hear Marco's voice. She felt calmer already and her head was getting less fuzzy by the minute. Yes, she was upright. Perhaps in a stasis field. She knew that it had to be used sometimes on soldiers when they were wounded.

Star blinked a few times, trying to make out the people seated around the table. "Why is it so dim in here?"

"We didn't want it to be a shock when you woke up in a new place." Janna said.

"Janna, you're here too." Star said.

"Yup! It's good to see you Star. Everything is going to get better from here on, don't you worry. We countered the thing that was making you sick, so you should be up and about pretty soon. Though you're not ready yet."

"Yeah," Star said, "I feel a little woozy, but I'm getting better by the minute. Can I have some more water?"

The woman who was standing by her feet raised the cup again so Star could drink. "Ah! That's good."

"I'm glad to hear that you're already feeling better Star, but I'm afraid you're going to be stuck there for a while. Toffee did a number to you in that explosion and we're working on it at best we can, but you need to rest, Star. I'll wake you later."

"But I don't want to... Sleep..." And Star was out like a light.

The second time she awoke there were more candles. The three on the coffee table were still there, but there were also a few floating through the air. They revealed the faces of Marco and Janna, close together on the couch. Marco had his arm around Janna's shoulder and she was leaning into him in a manner that was more than just friendly.

Star blinked a few times, coming to full wakefulness. She was in the same spot she was before, slightly looking down at the chairs and tables, the figures in shadow. Now it was giving her a creepy evil order of villains vibe. The woman was already at her side, lifting the glass of water to Star's lips. Star drank greedily, even more thirsty this time than last.

"Good morning Star. Your recovery is coming along nicely." Marco said. Then he raised a cigarette to his lips and took a long inhale. Star didn't know that Marco smoked. Strange. This whole situation was strange.

"Why don't you just turn on the lights? What's up with all the candles. You're weirding me out here Marco."

"Don't worry about it Star, you'll see everything soon enough. For now I need you to rest and get back your strength."

"Ugh, you know I hate resting Marco. I feel fine. Sore, but fine. Just pop me out of this stasis field and I'll show you."

Marco laughed, "You know I'm not going to do that Star. You are going to be at full health when you come out of there, and not a second before."

"Marco~" Star whined.

"Ah, ah, ah, no puppy dog eyes, they won't work this time."

"Fine, but it doesn't have to be so dark in here. I can tell there are other people sitting around there, who are they?"

"Oh, them? My... Employees, I guess, though they also live here."

"You have a business? And you make your employees sit in the dark? Gods Marco, I hope it pays well." Star said.

"I'd say it does." Janna chimed in. "It's good to see you're recovering Star."

"Yeah, I'd say it's a big pain, and you guys are being really weird about it. I'm not in some kind of freaky haunted hospital, am I? Are my nurses all zombies and you're afraid I'll freak out, because I won't, I promise."

Marco laughed, "No, nothing like that, though I'm sure you'll find much of what I've done shocking. But don't worry about it Star, everything is going to be fine. Would you like to meet one of my girls?"

"Your girls? Are you a pimp now Marco, because I'm not sure if I'm ok with that."

Marco shrugged, "Do you want to meet her or not. You'll be surprised at who it is."

"Ugh, fine. Who is it?"

Marco grinned and reached down. He pulled up a black haired girl from... off... his... lap. She turned to face Star, her face instantly recognizable. Brittney Wong wiped her mouth and said, "I'd say it's good to see you Butterface but it really isn't.

Star stared at them with shock and a bit of disgust. "Ok, firstly, ew. Secondly, aren't you supposed to be dead? I think I remember someone saying you were dead."

Brittney scoffed, "I'm to rich a pretty to die."

"Ok, sure, that makes sense. I watch the entire cheer team get vaporized, but you're fine. Yeah, totally normal, right?"

"Star, calm down." Marco said, "You know how I am. I was able to get some... charms on a few of the people in school in case they... got hurt. Brittney was one of them. There are a few more here too."

"Really? You just happened to give 'don't get vaporized by a nova bomb' charms to the cheer team?" Star was incredulous.

Marco shrugged, "I have a weakness for pretty thing, so sue me."

"Ok, so who isn't dead that I thought was dead?"

"You probably don't remember most of them, but we have Shannon," A candle lit on a chaise lounge revealing a dark haired woman with features that Star recognized as Starfan13, she waved cheerily. "Chantelle," A second candle lit, revealing the brown haired girl wearing a set of large pajamas, half asleep in her chair. "Brittney, obviously, and Jackie." The candle that was lighting his face floated down to show Jackie Lyn Thomas leaning against the side opposite Janna, her eyes half lidded. "And Sabrina." Marco waved his hand and a candle lit much closer to Star, revealing the green eyes of Sabrina.

She was close enough that Star could see that she was wearing something strange. Her hair was tied back and she appeared to be wearing a black lace collar, but below that was what could only be described as lingerie. A black lacy bra that barely covered her nipples. Underneath, a gauzy, translucent slip. A garter belt held up a long pair of black stockings and tiny panties that barely covered the important bits and revealed for all to see that she most certainly shaved down there.

Star just looked down at the woman, "Are you serious?" Sabrina just smiled and shrugged, "What is this? Are you treating me in your sex dungeon? Not cool Marco, not cool."

Marco just grinned, "What can I say, when you live with seven beautiful women they tend to get... competitive, when it comes to sexuality."

"Oh my god, don't tell me you have a harem."

"Nope, it's my and Janna's harem, since we co-own the place." Janna smiled and leaned up to kiss Marco on the cheek.

"Ew." Star said succinctly. "But why am I here? Shouldn't I be in a hospital or something?"

Marco shrugged, "I said that I had a weakness for pretty girls, didn't I, and you are a very pretty girl Star."

"Marco. You didn't kidnap me, did you? Because that's not cool. If I'm really as messed up as you say I am then I should probably be in a hospital, if not at home in the medical ward."

Marco frowned, "They couldn't help you. You were dying, and I couldn't let that happen. Trust me Star, you're much better here, in my hands, than you ever were in that stuffy castle with those idiot doctors."

"Marco..."

Marco stood up, his candle floating up with him to continue illuminating his face, and closed up his pants. Then he walked over to Star. The carpet must be plush, since he made no sound doing it. His artificial eyes stared into her soul as he approached.

Sabrina stepped back from Star as he approached bowing her head to him. He smiled at the woman and she smiled back before scampering off into the darkness. Then Marco was standing right in front of her. She was still looking down at him and he was looking slightly up at her, his eyes level with her nose. "I'm building a new life for us here Star." His smooth voice whispered over her.

"We are all working together to build a better life than any of us ever could have expected. A life without being tied down to our old responsibilities, a life where we can live the way we want, and there's a place in it for you, right here at my side."

Marco reached up and caressed Star's cheek. Her face turned red at the touch. She'd never really gotten over her crush for him. He stood on his tip toes and gently pressed his lips to hers. Star was in shock. She tasted the sweetness of his lips, the softness against her own. She stared into his brown eyes and found herself feeling dizzy and full of pleasure. She sighed in contentment, and fell into darkness.

She awoke the third time to see that the room had grown brighter. The walls were still in shadow but the grouping of chairs and their occupants were lit enough for her to see them now. Marco in the center of his couch wearing fine formal clothes. Janna on his left in her large black leather jacket. Jackie on his right in tight pants and a tighter crop top.

Brittney further to the left, sitting primly on a high backed chair, beautiful and aloof in a deep blue dress. The chair on the right is empty. Behind the couch Starfan13... Shannon, Chantelle, and Sabrina stand in translucent lingerie of white, red, and black respectively.

The sitting four are holding glasses of deep red wine and holding them up in a toast. Star tried to ask what they were celebrating but found that she couldn't. Something was in her mouth, stopping her from moving her jaw. It felt like some sort of rubber insert, and was a bit uncomfortable. Star wondered why the hell it was in her mouth, but couldn't ask.

"Ah! Star, you're awake!" Marco said.

"Hi Star!"

"Hey!"

"Nice to see you're up Star!"

The girls chimed, their silence of the previous times lifted, but Star couldn't respond. Star was starting to freak out a little. She'd grown used to the upright position, the soreness, the fact that she couldn't feel her limbs, but this was too much, what the hell was going on?

"You might be a bit confused by that device in your mouth, but don't worry, it's just a medical device for supplying you with food and water while you're asleep. This is the first time you've woken up while it's still in."

His words were confirmed when Star felt and tasted a sweet liquid ooze out of the rubber in her mouth and onto her tongue. She swallowed reflexively, taking the sweet stuff into herself. It was strange, but Star found herself calming down almost immediately. Marco was here, and there were so many happy faces watching her. She was the center of attention, which she liked to be. No stage fright for Star Butterfly, no sir.

But still, being suspended slightly higher than the audience with no way to see yourself or what's around you, being unable to feel your limbs, or lower half at all really, and having a large rubber gag in your mouth can make anyone feel a bit off.

But that off feeling was mitigated by the warm light in Marco's eyes, the love in Janna's, and the smile that graced Jackie's face. These were her friends, and this was no more weird than if she were doing some dumb dare in high school.

When the wine glasses ran empty the three girls in the provocative underwear walked around the couch and started refilling glasses, giving Star a good look at all their angles, and she had to say that they were very attractive. Clearly whatever they were doing was exercising their bodies into fit lines that curved in just the right way. When Chantelle bent down to refill Marco's glass Star got a very, very good look at her ass and found herself wondering what it would be like to give it a nice big slap.

Marco whispered something into Chantelle's ear and she nodded. When she stood back up instead of going back around the couch to wait like the other two she approached Star instead. Perhaps she was going to release the device from inside Star's mouth. But no, when she arrived Star lost sight of her. Perhaps she was releasing the stasis field entirely.

Then Star felt a little shiver travel up her, followed by a dull pleasure, like a good massage. Star closed her eyes, wondering when the girl would finish releasing the field and as seconds stretched into minutes and the pleasure built Star started to suspect that she wasn't going to be freed anytime soon.

Star closed her eyes and tried not to think about why she was feeling this way, but when a particularly sharp jolt of pleasure forced her eyes open she was confronted with a sight.

Jackie had reached down and opened Marco's pants, releasing his stiff cock and she was stroking it slowly, languidly, while they watched her. Her mind was fuzzy with pleasure and something else, but she knew that they were watching her, that Chantelle was doing something to her that felt very, very good, and that they were getting off on it, like she was their own personal porn show. Star felt a bit of disgust, but it was overwritten as her body spasmed and pleasure flooded her mind.

Chantelle's head rose from where Star assumed it had been, between her legs, and she slowly withdrew the device from Star's mouth. Star's jaw was too sore and loose, and so it stayed open, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth. Chantelle moved in, sucking Star's tongue into her mouth and kissing Star roughly, filling Star's mouth with the sweet and sour taste that Star had tasted on her own fingers once or twice.

The last thing she saw before falling into blackness was Jackie, bent over, taking Marco's hard cock into her mouth.

Star woke next to pitch darkness. No candles this time, no figures seated around a dark coffee table, and that thick rubber stopper was in her mouth. Instead she could make out the very faint outline of a woman, black against black, in front of her.

"You must think you're really something, don't you?" It was Brittney's voice that filled Star's ears. "Up here on display like this? I bet you love their eyes on you, you filthy whore. It turns you on to be like this, doesn't it? Spread wide so that we can see everything. But you're just a temporary fad, just a passing fashion. I know they love me the best. They let me sit with them, instead of serving, and they let me pleasure them."

Brittney wasn't making complete sense to Star, but she was starting to get a bit of a picture. "You're just a two bit whore and I'm going to prove it. You'll cum for anyone, won't you?" Pleasure filtered into Star's world and she moaned out, stifled by the gag. "Yeah, you little whore. Do my fingers feel good? I bet they do."

The pleasure built in Star. Brittney was touching her. She couldn't quite feel it properly, but that had to be it, Brittney was touching her and it was making her feel good. Why? Why was this happening? She was supposed to be safe here. Marco had reassured her she was safe, that everything was ok, but Brittney was touching her and it felt so wrong and Star was still feeling pleasure from it.

Tears ran down Star's face unbidden as Brittney worked her hard, the wet squishing sound filling Star's ears. The pleasure continued building and a moan was ripped, strangled and stifled, from Star's throat. Her body thrashed in pleasure as she came on Brittney's fingers.

"Stupid whore." Brittney hissed, "Spread you legs for anyone, won't you. Maybe I should bring the girls down here and have a little fun with you. I bet you'd like that, and when they find out how rotten you are, how dirty, they'll toss you out like yesterday's garbage."

Star noticed a light on the left side of the room, and someone walking down into the room. Brittney, still focused on insulting Star, did not. That is, until the lights came on. A large chandelier above the coffee table in the center of the room flared with electric light, blinding Star's dark adjusted eyes and making Brittney jump and scream.

"What... Do you think you're doing?" Star heard Marco's voice, filled with cold anger.

"I was- I was just- I thought..." Brittney stammered.

Even through the thick carpet the hard click of Marco's heels could be heard in the room. "What did you think Brittney?"

"N-nothing Sir."

"So you're saying that you weren't thinking when you came down here to torment Star? When you put all our hard work at risk because you were, what, jealous?" Star's eyes began to clear, and she squinted our at the room, but everything was indistinct blobs.

"I- I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"No, you won't. If you wont to use the mind we so graciously allowed you to keep, maybe I should take it from you."

"No! Please! I can be better!"

A loud slap filled the room, followed by the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor. After a moment, soft sobbing. "You have always been belligerent Brittney. You lord your status over the others, and treat them as if you were better than them. I thought that your first lesson would have taught you the error of that thinking, but clearly you need another lesson."

The room was swimming into focus now. Yes, there were the chairs and the couch, the thick rugs, the cabinets filled with things she couldn't make out yet. Closer, Marco stood over Brittney's prone form, a look of pure anger on his face, bunching his brows and turning his artificial eyes cold.

Marco turned to the side and strode purposefully to what appeared to be a large wardrobe. He opened it and wheeled out a modified electric wheelchair. He pushed it over to Brittney, who hadn't gotten up from the floor where she sobbed.

"Stand." Marco commanded, and with stiff movements, like a marionette, Brittney stood, though clearly she didn't want to, as her sobbing intensified.

"Strip." Brittney removed her formal clothes, similar to Marco's.

"Sit here." Marco indicated the seat. Star could see that the cushion had been replaced with plastic and from the center two long protrusions extended. A long vibrator, bent to hit all the right spots, and a butt plug, thick as a fist.

Brittney screamed as her body forced her down onto the devices, pressing them into her body. But Marco wasn't done. He took two small hoses from under Brittney's arms and attached them to her nipples.

He brought around a long, thick, cock shaped gag and slid it into Brittney's sobbing mouth, tightening the straps that attached it to the headrest of the chair. Over this went a mask used by hospitals for anesthetic, though Star doubted it would be used to ease Brittney's pain.

Finally Marco strapped Brittney to the chair at her ankles, knees, elbows, hips, under and over her breasts, and her head was held in place by a molding of the headrest and a thick band across her forehead.

Then Marco looked over at Star, who was staring at him in shock and horror. "I suppose I should tell you what this is, if you're going to be enjoying watching it do its thing for the next few hours." Marco looked down at Brittney, sobbing against the gag, her eyes rolling in fear. "This is the punishment chair. There are many different settings, but the one that this disobedient slut is going to be experiencing is the 'mindless' setting."

Brittney tried to thrash at the words, but the chair held her still. Marco continued, "First it will pleasure her quite thoroughly, as one of it's functions is to train our girls to enjoy all kinds of things. It will stop just before she cums, and it will start inflicting pain on her. Electric shocks, whipping, tiny burns, even some magical means to stimulate the pain center of her brain directly. Once the chair detects that she can no longer think it will switch back to pleasure mode." Marco reaches down behind the chair and flicks a switch. Brittney shouts behind her gag.

"This will continue until someone shuts the machine off. The pleasure and pain will blend together until her mind will try to shut down and make her pass out, but the entire time she'll be breathing a gas mixture concocted to keep her awake. With no escape into unconsciousness her mind will blank. At this point the speakers built into the headrest here will begin playing a special tape that Janna and I made when we started this whole thing. It will fill her mind with our voices, reminding her who is in charge, and making her even more pliable to our commands.

"This can go on for however long we want. Days, weeks even. There are ways to feed, water, and remove her waste. If we keep it on long enough she will become a mindless drone, a slave to our every whim. She had previously earned the right to keep her mind for herself by joining us early, but now I'm not sure. I can't have her hurting you, now can I?"

Marco looked down at Brittney. Her eyes had already rolled back in her head and she was shaking all over, tears falling down her face.

"I'll let you decide Star. You were the one she wronged after all. I'll leaver her down here under your watchful eye, and when I come back with the others you can tell us if she deserves to stay in there longer, or if she's learned her lesson." Marco wheeled the chair so that it was between Star and the central seating area. She had a clear view of Brittney, her skin red with flush, her face contorted.

Marco left the room, slowly climbing the stairs on the left side of the room until he was out of sight. Star heard a door close softly and found herself alone with Brittney, in a room filled with glass cabinets who's contents were slowly coming into focus, and feeling that she was not as safe as she had thought, and that something very, very wrong was going on.

Star couldn't look at Brittney for very long, turning her face away from the woman's blank eyes. The shapes in the cabinets were in focus now. Weapons, in one. Ornate swords and shields. Masks in another, painted with bright colours. Paintings, small ones, filled yet another.

Jewelry of all shapes and sizes. Flowers, expertly pressed. Bottles of wine, no doubt old and expensive.

Butterflies, pinned with their wings open.

Whips, shackles, riding crops, the leather shiny, well used.

Medical tools, sharp needles and clean pumps, their use unknown.

Star looked away, not wanting to think of what they might be used for, consensually or otherwise. She looked down at herself. She was naked, her breasts hanging free. She couldn't see well below them, but her legs were splayed. She must be open for everyone to see whenever they looked. Looking over to her arm she felt bile rise in her throat. Thick nails pierced her hand, her forearm, her shoulder. Blood, long dried, ran in streams from the wounds, onto the dark wood wall that she was pinned to. No, not a wall, the back of a cabinet.

She was pinned up like a display, her body open for anyone to see, to touch. Tears streaked down Star's cheeks. This was too much to take in, to much to process. Why? Why had Marco done this? Why had Janna and Brittney and the others gone along with it? All she needed was for her gaze to pass over Brittney, strapped into her chair, currently being whipped with hundreds of tiny leather thongs, to know the answer, they didn't have a choice, any more than she did.

The horror of it, the betrayal of it, stung deeper than the act itself. He was her friend. They were best friends. How could he hurt her like this? How could the man she had loved do this to her?

It couldn't be him. It had to be some trick. This was an attempt to break her, to make her feel used and betrayed. Some scheming noble or evil monster trying to break her down so that she could be a puppet queen for them. It wouldn't work, because she trusted Marco. He wouldn't betray her like this, he couldn't.

Four hours dragged into an eternity. Star tried to keep her eyes away but they always floated back to the woman in front of her. She would moan and pant for several minutes, her body winding up, tensing in the straps, and suddenly the whips would blur into motion and she would scream, cringe, try to escape the torment that covered her.

Star cried at first, tears running tracks down her body, but her tears dried up, nothing left to spend. Her mind raced, trying to think of an escape, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even feel her own body. She would have to endure, have to pretend to be swayed by the fake Marco and Janna until she could escape. She needed to be strong.

Brittney frothed at the mouth and was a quivering, moaning mess by the time Marco returned. With him was Janna and Jackie. All three sported some kind of suit. The evidence was piling up. Marco hated suits.

"So, Star, have you thought about it? Does Brittney deserve to stay in the chair, or should we release her?"

Star mumbled something through her gag. Marco said, "Oh, sorry, let me just..." Marco gently slid his hands behind her head, unhooking a clasp, and gently slid the gag out of Star's mouth. Star's jaw was sore, just like the rest of her body. She tried to work it, to close it properly, but her jaw just fell open, she couldn't keep it properly closed.

"Let her go." Star said, slurring her words a bit.

Marco looked down at the currently moaning Brittney. "Are you sure? Right now if we release her she'll make a full recovery in hours. Back to her normal self, and capable of hurting you again. You wouldn't want that, would you Star? I don't want that. Brittney should know better, she's been with us the longest, after all."

"Let her go." Star repeated.

Marco shrugged, "Give the lady what she wants."

Jackie bent down to the task of unhooking Brittney from the machine while Marco and Janna looked Star over. "How are you feeling Star?" Janna asked, "This must be pretty shocking."

"Yeah. It really is." Star said. ' _Understatement of the year you monster.'_

"Brittney won't do that to you again Star, we'll make sure of it." Janna said.

"No, it's ok. She's just jealous... I guess."

Janna reached up and hugged Star. It was awkward but she tried. "You must have been scared and hurt Star. It's ok, we're here and we won't let anyone hurt you."

Star swallowed her tears, this woman was such a good copy of Janna. But it was a copy, just a hallucination, she needed to play along. "I know you won't Janna."

Janna stepped back and looked around, "This must all be a bit much for you. We were trying to ease you into the idea of being here, with us, but someone," Janna glared at Brittney, who was being half dragged half carried to the couch by Marco and Jackie, who were whispering things to her, "Messes up our timetable. You probably have a lot of questions, and we'll answer them all, I promised, but you aren't well yet Star. You will be soon, I promise, but not right now."

Star stared at Janna. Did Janna really expect her to believe that everything would be ok? She was raped! She was pinned to a wall by iron spikes! Marco had just stuck Brittney into a torture chair! None of this was ok! But Star just kept her face straight. "Ok Janna, I believe you."

Janna smiled sadly, "You're a terrible liar Star. Sleep now, things will be clearer next week."

Blackness engulfed Star like she was drowning in the ocean.

Waking was painful, like dragging herself up from the depths. It wasn't the peaceful, drowsy waking of her previous wakings, but rather a struggle through a dense fog.

"She's stable. Should be out for an hour or so more, but she'll still need rest even once she wakes up." Janna's voice.

"Looks like her muscles are fine. Those spikes did a good job. She's probably more in shape now than she was before she fell into a coma." Marco.

"Still some scarring though, under the arm and leg. That's not going to come off with less than plastic surgery." Janna again.

"Nah, let her keep the scars. A reminder of how close she came to undoing all our plans."

"Yeah. I didn't expect her to be so hardcore when it came to fighting Toffee."

Marco made a dismissive noise, "I wasn't, I just didn't think she would actually not be hit by that nova bomb. Took me three months to make it."

"Well, you did fuck up in where you fell."

"Hey, I like my prosthetics, they look cool."

"And all you had to do was get your arm, leg, and half your body blown off to get them."

"Totally fair trade, I know." Marco's sarcasm almost made Star smile. Then she remembered that this wasn't Marco. This must be something to make her think that it was, a clever ruse, but she wouldn't fall for it.

"Think she'll come around to our way of thinking?" Janna asked.

"Yes, definitely." Marco responded. "Star's always been smart, and I know for a fact that she had a huge crush on me in high school. She'll come around, once she sees that it's about love. She's a sucker for that kind of thing. All we have to do is show her that it's all for love and she'll be in the palm of her hand. Be patient. I know you've wanted her for almost as long as I have, but we have to wait. I don't want to scare her. I don't want a repeat of the first three."

"Yeah, they're no fun anymore. Well, Sabrina is, but that's just because she's a huge masochist. Chantelle and Shannon just sort of take it." Janna sighed.

"Well, the customers like it, at least."

"Perverts. They'd fuck a corpse if it had a pussy." Janna sounded disgusted.

"Whatever brings in the big bucks."

"Yeah." Janna paused, doing something, "Ok, she's set up. Once this last transfusion is done she'll be right as rain and we can wake her up. Should take about an hour. Want to hit the bar and fuck with Jackie?"

Marco chuckled, "You're not going to put another snake in her dress, are you?"

"Maybe, but it might be a trouser snake this time."

"Tease." Marco's smile could be heard.

"C'mon big boy, let's go have some fun, Star's not going anywhere." The pair left, as far as Star could tell. She lay in a daze, her eyes closed and a soreness filling her. She needed to figure out what was going on. Something had happened with the girls, something bad. Unless this was a hallucination, of course, but Star was starting to think that maybe it wasn't. Maybe doppelgangers, or evil spirits. She'd need her wand to figure it out.

Star tried to move, but she couldn't. She wasn't strapped down, not that she could feel, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. Instead she lay there, head fuzzy, body sore, mind filled with theories, ideas, and hopes about her situation. Maybe it was Marco and he could be reasoned with, maybe the other girls could help her get back home, maybe maybe maybe.

She tried again and her arm moved an inch. Victory! She slowly, painfully, moved her hand out from her body, trying to find something, anything to help her. Eventually her arm fell of whatever she was lying on. Star moaned in disappointment and tried her other limbs.

With slow and deliberate movement she opened her eyes. She was on a bed in what appeared to be a hospital room. An IV bag of clear fluid was suspended above her, the line curling down to the arm she hadn't tossed off the bed.

Star tried to sit up, but the effort proved to much and she couldn't rise even a little. She needed to escape. She only had an hour, then NotMarco and NotJanna would be back. She needed to move, now. With a supreme effort of will she slowly drew her hand back up onto the bed. It slid slowly over her belly to the IV line in her right elbow. Should she take it out? Was it helping or hurting? She didn't know.

Leaving it for now she struggled to move her legs. She slid them back and forth, it getting a little easier, her mind getting a little less fuzzy. Eventually she slowly, ever so slowly, sat upright, though she had to rest her back against the wall at the head of her bed. Shifting inch by inch she scooted to the side of the bed and swung her legs down.

Even trying to put a little pressure on her feet caused her to get dizzy again. She needed to try. She'd been at this for to long already. She got her butt off the bed, but immediately sat back down, exhausted from even that little effort.

Star swallowed in her dry mouth and tried again. With monumental effort she slowly stood. She held it for five seconds, then sat back down hard, her legs wobbling and sweating. She could stand. She could do this. She stood again. She took a step. Then another, her balance unsteady. She grabbed onto machines, using them to hold her up.

Another step, another, and something held her up. She looked down, the IV was still in her arm. She angrily took it out, tossing the needle away. Another step and she was at the door. Gripping the knob hard to hold herself up she turned it. Not locked.

She pulled the door slowly into the room. Outside was a hallway, conspicuous in its normality. To the left was a door, to the right a short hallway that turned right, another door at the end. It was already to much effort to walk, Star took the door on the left. It opened into the room she'd been in before. It was dimly lit by the light cast by the hallway light, but she recognized the sitting area, even from the back.

She immediately closed the door. She didn't want to be in that room. She'd have to hope there was another way out. Using the wall as a place to take her weight she slowly slid down the hall. At the other end of the hall there was another door, then the hallway turned right and there was a final door. The first one proved to be a small bathroom. Just a toilet, sink, and shower stall. Star didn't need to go, so she turned to the last door.

Slowly turning the handle she quietly opened it, hoping not to alert anyone that might be inside. The room was larger, about half the size of the large den where she had been hung. Inside the floor was hardwood, waxed to a shine. The walls were dark wood paneling, not the drywall of the hallway.

In the center of the room was a large four poster bed, black velvet draped to conceal any occupant from view. Next to the bed was a large wooden X with straps at the end of each arm. On the other side, hanging from the ceiling, was what appeared to be a free hanging swing of some sort, made of leather.

A wardrobe stood against the wall that the door was in immediately to Star's left, but she doubted a way out was in it. She was about to close the door and go back to the den and hope to get through it without puking when she hears a tiny moan of pain.

Was there someone in here? Some other prisoner of these creatures. Star needed to risk it. If there was a chance, even slim, that she had an ally here, she needed to take it.

"Hello?" She asked into the room.

There was silence for a second, then she heard a voice she almost recognized, "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm Star. Are you hurt?" Star asked tentatively.

There was silence for a minute, then, "Come see."

Star didn't want to. She was weak, and tired, and she thought that it might be a trap. It must be a trap, but she was desperate. She stumbled into the room, gripping on to one of the posts of the bed. Her arms shook with the effort it took to keep herself upright. Reaching out she slowly drew back the curtain around the bed, fearing the worst. It wasn't the worst, but it was close.

There was Jackie. Jackie Lyn Thomas, the beautiful, curvaceous blonde that Marco had been infatuated with for over a decade. She was straddling a naked woman on the bed, and they were both covered in blood. The red liquid stained nearly every inch of Jackie's skin. It covered her breasts, coated her legs, smeared up her stomach, and gave her lips a ruby glow. There was even some in her hair.

Jackie's green eyes stared out from the mess with a hunger, a passion, a lust and a need that Star both knew and didn't know. Star stumbled back in shock at seeing her friend like this. "Oh no. No no no no no no no..." Star whispered.

Jackie smiled at her, and Star saw that even her teeth were stained red. "Oh, hey Star." Jackie said in a bright, cheerful tone with undercurrents of lust, "Did Marco ask you to come see me?"

Star shook her head, her body couldn't hold her up any more. She collapsed away from the bed, landing painfully on her bum. Jackie lunged for her out of the bed, a knife in her hand. Star screamed and flailed her arms, trying to keep Jackie from sliding her face open.

"Ow! Star, stop!" Jackie yelled. She grabbed Star's weak arms, pinning them to her body. Jackie hugged Star to her, cradling her and slowly lowering her to the floor. "Star, shh, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Jackie said, her voice soft, comforting. "It's ok. You're ok, everything is fine. Just hold me, I'm here for you. You're safe."

Star wanted to believe her. She wanted it to be true, but it wasn't. Jackie was covered in blood. She'd been killing someone and Star had stumbled in on it. It was horrible. There was a sticky feeling where Jackie's skin touched hers. Oh gods it was blood. Star was covered in the blood of a dead person. She was hyperventilating even as Jackie tried to calm her down.

Jackie lifted her bodily and carried her out of the room, moving as fast as she could. Star couldn't struggle, she could only lay limply in shock in Jackie's arms. She was carried back into the medical room and put back on the bed. Jackie fiddled with some machines and then put a mast to Star's face. Star tried to bat it away but Jackie slapped her hands down, "Don't do that. You're in shock, you need to try to calm down. Slow breaths Star, just in and out." Jackie put a blanket over her. "Stay here, don't move. Just concentrate on breathing, ok?" Jackie tucked Star in, "Just don't move, I'll get Marco. Star. Breath. Just breath for me, ok?" Jackie seemed so concerned. "Ok, hold on." Jackie left the room.

' _No, don't go!'_ Star wanted to scream. Even if it wasn't real, even if she was covered in blood, Star didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to see NotMarco again. It hurt to much. It was all to much.

An hour of relative time passed before Jackie and NotMarco returned. Star tried to struggle, but she was weaker even than when she'd woken up. "Star!" NotMarco shouted and rushed to her, "What happened?"

"She just came into my room!" Jackie said, "I don't know, she was just there!"

"She must have woken up early. Star, honey, you have to stay here. You pulled out your IV and you worked your muscles way to early. You need to stay in bed." NotMarco sounded like a scolding parent, a tone that Marco often used.

Star didn't respond. She was tired and scared and whatever gas was pumping into her was making her calm. She couldn't keep her eyes open and they started to droop. Tears escaped her eyes. It was all to much. Even the blackness seemed filled with her despair.

Things swam back into focus an unknowable time later. Star wasn't really surprised to be looking up at the ceiling of the medical room. She was surprised that when she looked around it was not NotMarco or NotJanna that was in the room but Jackie and Sabrina. The blonde and the brunette were sitting on chairs off to the side. Sabrina sat straight, not really doing anything, but Jackie lounged, playing with her phone.

Star made a noise of fear, imagining the blood that had covered Jackie the last time Star had seen her. At the noise Jackie looked up sharply at Star and saw that she was awake. The phone whet quickly into a pocket and Jackie was at her bedside in an instant. "You're awake!" Jackie said.

Star cringed back from Jackie. Jackie frowned and rubbed her arm, embarassed. "I'm, uh, sorry. For earlier. You shouldn't have seen that, not first thing after you woke up." Jackie looked away. She spotted Sabrina out of the corner of her eye. "Sabby's sorry too. She just wanted to play, and I wanted to work off some steam from a long day. We should have waited until you were up. We were impatient. Heck, we didn't even lock the door."

Jackie ran a hand through her hair, "I must have looked like a serial killer. Don't worry though, everybody's fine. Just look, Sabby's already patched up." Jackie gestured to Sabrina, who didn't really notice the conversation and instead just stared off. Star looked at her and noticed dozens of skin coloured patches all over the woman. They looked like tape, or like her skin had been covered in tiny rectangles of other skin that was slightly different from hers. It was a bit weird.

What was Jackie saying?

"Yeah, so... That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope you aren't too freaked out. I know this all must be pretty weird right now. You've been out of it for months and the first things that happen is Brittney and then me. Heck, if I were you I'd want to go running for the hills right now. But don't worry!" Jackie added quickly, "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. Especially after Brittney, but she's just a bitch. We like you Star. You're our friend, and you'll be our sister soon too, and you'll see how there's nothing scary here, and there's no way you can get hurt."

Jackie laughed a little, "Marco's still the safe kid, even if he's technically the boss. Maybe because he's technically the boss, but don't worry, Janna keep him in check, so he won't swaddle you up in bubble wrap, though I bet he'd like to." Jackie was rambling now, "But, like, everything's cool, y'know. I mean, we work long hours, since there's just the seven of us and the place stays open most of the day and night and there needs to be three or four on duty at any one time, so we don't always see a lot of one another but when we all get together it's really nice and we take Sundays off and sometimes we got to cool places and just, like, hang out. The money's good too. We're, like, rich and stuff, I guess? I don't know, really, I leave the finances up to Marco 'cuz math sucks but I always have money when I need it and Marco isn't stressing so I guess it's good?"

"Jackie." Star said quietly. She immediately got Jackie's attention. "Help me."

Jackie blinked, "Uh... How? You should be good to go pretty soon here."

Star looked at her friend, "Help me... Escape."

"Escape? From what?"

"From here!" Star cried. "I got raped! I was pinned to a wall! Marco and Janna aren't right, everything is wrong! If you are still my friend then help me!"

Jackie was taken aback, "What? Star, you're not making sense, Marco's Marco and Janna's Janna. Brittney was punished. She won't do it again. And the wall thing? Well, we had to put you somewhere while you recovered, so why not have a view? I mean, you're going to be our sister soon so why not, y'know, get a look?"

"No!" Star despaired, "No! That's not right! That's not ok! I don't want to be here! Help me! Help me." Star sobbed. Jackie came closer, hugging her.

"Shh, Star, it's ok. I'm here. You're safe here, nobody's going to hurt you."

Star didn't believe her. Even as she relaxed, lulled by Jackie's soft tone, she knew that she wasn't safe, and that she would be hurt. Because these were monsters pretending to be her friends. He real friends were out there though, looking for her no doubt. She'd find a way to escape, or a way to let Marco know where she was. She needed to. She needed some hope that this, this horror was not reality.

"Jackie..." Star said softly.

"Yes Star?" Jackie said, not letting go of her.

"Why am I here?" Star whispered, knowing the answer, but dreading it.

"Oh! You're going to be our new sister."

"Oh... What's that mean?"

"Well... I guess it means that you're going to live with us, and work with us, and play with us. Y'know, part of the family, and all that."

"So, like, gangsters?"

"Sorta? I mean, I don't really think about it, but we all love each other, and that's what counts." Jackie said it with such conviction.

Star swallowed, they sounded like a cult, "But what if I don't want to be part of the family?" She asked.

Jackie looked at her like she'd grown a new head, "Why wouldn't you want to be? Surrounded by people who love you and will protect you, tonnes of cash, and sex like you wouldn't believe, what's not to love?"

"Just... hypothetically." Star insisted.

"Well... I guess you'd leave? I mean, if you don't want to be part of the family then I guess you could leave. But, well, no one's ever left the family. Though to be fair we've only been a family for about a year, maybe a little longer. I think you're the last one though. Once you join then we'll be a full family. Eight is a pretty round number. More would be crowded, especially on the big bed."

"Oh." Star said. Yeah, this was a cult, a creepy cult of freaks who liked slicing each other up, pinning women to walls, and sticking bad women in torture chairs. Star needed to get out of here. "Hey, where are we, anyway?"

Jackie laid Star back down, "We're home. Let me go get Janna, she's not on shift right now. I'll be right back."

"No!" Star said, but Jackie ignored her and left, closing the door behind her. Star was left in the room, alone. Or not alone. Sabrina still sat on her chair at the side of the room, looking off into the distance with no expression.

It was creepy. Star watched her for a little while but all that happened was a slight change in her expression, a little happiness for a second, a little sadness, nothing really. She looked almost deep in thought.

"Hey." Star said. Sabrina looked over at her.

"Yes, Mistress Star?" She asked, her face turning up in a small smile.

"What?" Star asked.

"Do you need something, Mistress?" Sabrina asked back.

"Why are you calling me that?" Star asked.

"Because it's your title, Mistress. Everyone must be addressed by their title except in a private situation. The medical room is not private, and so I must address you as Mistress."

"It's weird, stop it." Star didn't like it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mistress. The order comes straight from Master Marco and Mistress Janna and their orders supersede all others." Sabrina said in the same calm but slightly happy tone she'd been using the entire time.

Star was kinda freaked out. This was not the girl she remembered, this was more like a robot. "Ok Sabrina, I need you to do something for me."

"Certainly Mistress." Sabrina said.

"Come and help me get up."

"Of course." Sabrina stood and walked over to Star, naturally sashaying her naked hips as she did so, as if she thought the three steps from the chair to Star's bedside were a runway. She reached down and grabbed Star's hands. Sabrina hauled her up into a sitting position.

Star looked up at the woman. "Sabrina... What happened to you?"

Sabrina looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean, Mistress?"

"Well, you just don't... Seem the same. You're sort of... Stiff?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Mistress."

"Where's the girl I knew in high school, who wanted to go to Brittney's party, who was excited to do things, who worked hard at being a cheerleader even though you were clumsy?"

Sabrina just looked at star like she had bumped her head, "That's me, I suppose, Mistress. I don't think I've changed that much, though it has been over a year since we last spoke."

Star shook her head, "What did they do to you?"

Sabrina blinked, "I don't know what you mean, Mistress."

"Them! Those things that are pretending to be Marco and Janna, what did they do to you?"

Sabrina still looked confused, "Nothing, Mistress."

"No! They did something and now you're like this. You used to be so full of life! Now you're just... this!"

Sabrina looked taken aback, "I take offense to that, Mistress."

"Do you? Because you're not giving me any sign that you care about what I say."

"Of course I care what you say, Mistress. I am listening quite attentively and I will follow any command you give me." Sabrina said.

"That's nuts! What is wrong with you?" Star was frustrated.

"You won't get anything useful out of her, Star." Janna's voice came from the doorway, "We burned out her mind. It was an accident, but now she's like that, and she doesn't even remember what it's like to be the way she was before, so don't bother."

Star turned to see Janna in her leather jacket standing in the doorway, Jackie behind her. Star didn't move. Janna waved Sabrina into the hall and Jackie closed the door, sealing Star in the room with Janna.

Janna looked uncomfortable, but started. "I'm sorry about what you saw back there. Jackie and Sabrina can get a bit... enthusiastic, when they play."

Star stayed silent, hoping without hope that Janna would say that everything was done and she could go home.

"So... I guess you're going to have some questions. Well, let's hear 'em."

Star looked at Janna. Was she going to answer truthfully? Star decided to try. "What happened to Sabrina?"

Janna smiled weakly, "We, uh, well, I... Made a mistake. Accidentally burned her mind. She can't recover from it, not really. But she's still functioning, and she makes excellent drinks." Janna looked bashful, like she'd said something a little embarrassing rather than confessing to essentially murdering a woman. "I probably shouldn't have started without Marco, but I wanted to give him a present when he woke up, y'know?"

"A present? You 'burned' the mind of someone for a present? What does that even mean?"

"Well, you see... Maybe it would be better to show you. Here." Janna walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a simple white shirt and some jeans, "Put these on and I'll show you."

Star did as she was told, not wanting to set Janna off, not knowing what Janna would do if she disobeyed. Janna walked out of the room and turned left, opening the door into the den. Star froze. She didn't want to go back into that room, but it was the only way out. If she had any hope of escape she'd need to get through. Star fearfully walked into the room.

Janna was walking across the room toward a large tv. From where Star was she could deduce that that was where she had been hanging for who knows how long. Star followed at a distance, not wanting to be to close to the woman. Janna turned to a pair of glass doors and opened them, reaching inside and fiddling with something.

She looked over at Star. "This thing is what did it." She points into a box the side of a shower stall, "It's pretty useful but I didn't know how to use it at the time. Marco said he had the manual somewhere but I thought I could just wing it. You really can't, as I learned three people in..." Janna frowned, then she closed the doors. "Well, come and look." Janna waved Star forward.

Star slowly crossed over to where Janna was standing. She looked in the box. It was simple inside. A dozen or so robotic tentacle arms and a helmet that would cover the entire head. There was a terminal on the outside, off to the right. Star was creeped out by it. "What is it?" She asked.

Janna smiled at her, "A very expensive mental reprogramming chamber. You can stick anyone you like in here and make them pretty much any way you want. Within reason, anyway. I made the mistake of trying to give the girls qualities that I thought Marco would like. Subservience, danger avoidance, submission, polite, docile. It backfired a bit though. They resisted, and the machine overwrote their entire minds. Now only fragments of who they were before are left." Janna sounded sad. Star was horrified.

"How... How could you?" Star whispered.

"How could I what? Rewrite the minds of my girls? Star they were being stubborn. They wouldn't do what I said, they cried all the time, and they weren't responding well to normal conditioning. I'll admit I was inexperienced and that probably didn't help, but they were being assholes about it What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let them go!" Star screamed.

Janna looked at her, smiling condecengingly. "Let them go back to what? A family that thought they were dead? A life where their best chance for the future was a shitty office job? A life where guys would have taken advantage of them, fucked them, and then left them alone? Hell no, I don't abandon my girls like that, and you should feel ashamed for thinking I would."

Star did feel ashamed. How could she berate Janna for helping them... Wait, that wasn't right. Janna hurt them! "You hurt them! How did you even get them? I saw them die!"

Janna smirked, "Now that, was a feat of genius. But we need to get some food into you. Come upstairs and I'll make some lunch. You can talk with Jackie while I make it, she's off shift too, It's Brittney and Marco manning the bar, though it's pretty quiet, right now, end of the night and all."

Janna lead Star back across the room and up the stairs on the left. They stepped out into an apartment that was as large as both floors of Marco's old house, and he hadn't lived in a small place. Jackie and Sabrina were watching a tv show that Star didn't recognize in the living room. Janna indicated that she go sit with them while she went into the kitchen.

Star slowly made her way to a chair and sat down. Her legs were surprisingly steady, unlike when she had first woken up. In fact, now that she thought about it, she didn't feel weak at all. She felt rather strong. Star ran her hands down her body and was surprised. Not the smoothness of her previous curves, nor the boneyness of malnutrition and staying in bed for to long. No, the bumps of strong, defined muscles greeted her hands.

She needed to think. Firstly, she needed to get her wand or her scissors, then she needed to go home and get help, then she needed to find the real Marco and Janna, then she needed to come back here and find out how these creatures did what they did to her. Ok, step one, find out where her wand and scissors are.

"Hey, Jackie?" Star asked tentatively.

"Yeah Star?" Jackie asked as if it were just a normal day.

"What happened to my wand?"

Jackie thought for a moment, "I don't know. Janna or Marco would know, so just go ask one of them."

"Ok." Star said, no luck there, how about some scissors, "Jackie, where do you guys keep the dimensional scissors?"

"Coat rack." Jackie said easily, "You gonna head out for a bite? I might come with."

"No!" Star said quickly, "No, I'm good, you don't have to come with, I just want to go see my parents."

"Oh?" Jackie asked, "I guess that could be cool. I haven't seen mine in a while either. Things have been hectic, y'know?"

"Yeah, hectic." Star replied, "But I should tell them I'm ok. So I'm just going to go."

"See ya!" Jackie waved, then went back to watching tv. During the entire conversation Sabrina hadn't moved or spoken.

Star walked around the apartment, looking for where the coat rack was. She was noticing a pattern. All the windows were small and high on the wall, and they showed that most of this part of the house was below street level. They were in a basement apartment, so she'd have to look for some more stairs up. But that meant that where she had been kept was even further underground, some sort of dungeon. Star found what she was looking for, a coat rack in a front room where various bits of outerwear were stored.

Next to the door was a coat rack. On it was a holster and in the holster was a pair of shiny red dimensional scissors. This was way to easy. Star grabbed them and turned, making sure no one was around. Then she went to cut open a portal directly into the front hall of Mewni castle. But for some reason she couldn't move her hand to open the scissors.

She checked for a safety lock. Marco would be the kind of guy to buy scissors that couldn't be opened without unlocking them. She spotted it and flicked the metal tab up and tried again. Nothing. Was there a second metal tab? No, she couldn't find one.

Star wrestled with the scissors, doing everything she could to open them, but they wouldn't budge. She was panting and tears were making tracks down her face. She was just one little cut away from escaping and she couldn't get the damn scissors to work!

"It won't work." Janna's voice.

Star spun, looking down the hall at Janna, who was holding a plate of pasta. "You can't leave unless you get either Marco's or my permission. That was the first thing we programmed into you Star. Come and eat, you need to build your strength."

Star threw the scissors at Janna in defiance, screaming, "Fuck you!"

Janna flinched out of the way and the scissors sailed past, clattering to the floor. "Star, honey, don't throw things. You might hurt someone." Janna said calmly.

Star was livid. She'd been through so much just to be thwarted at the last second. She stomped toward the fake Janna, fully intending to beat her until she let Star leave. Janna just smiled condescendingly and turned away. Star reared her fist back and tried to throw a punch. She couldn't do that either. Star strained but couldn't hit Janna. She tried clawing, biting, and kicking her but Star's body wouldn't obey.

She followed Janna to a dining room, where Janna set out the food next to three other plates. Star tried one more time to scratch the monster's eyes out, but she couldn't move the second she tried to hurt Janna. Her anger was draining. "Why?"

Janna smiled, "Because we love you." Janna gave her a kiss on the cheek, then called out, "Jackie, Sabrina, dinner!"

"Coming!" Jackie's voice called back.

"Star, have a seat, you need to eat." Janna said.

"Fuck you." Star reiterated. She turned to leave, some small act of defiance.

"Star, I command you to sit down and eat with us." Janna said with a harsh tone.

Star's body froze. She slowly turned around with robotic movements. Her body made her pull out a chair and sit down. She sat frozen while Jackie and Sabrina came in and sat down opposite her. Janna sat down next to her and they all started eating. Star joined them. While they ate Jackie and Janna talked. They talked about inventory for some kind of Bar, they talked about advertising and profit margins.

Star and Sabrina stayed silent. Star because she couldn't do anything with her mouth but eat and Sabrina because she didn't have anything to add.

When they were all done Jackie asked if they should take Star up or if they should leave her down here.

"She'll be fine, won't you Star? We can leave you alone for a while and not have to worry?"

Now that she wasn't eating Star had control of her body again. She silently stood up and walked away. She heard Janna speak to Jackie, "She'll be fine. You were like that during your first day too." Those words plunged Star further into despair.

She went back to the only place she knew well enough to call it 'safer'. The medical room in the cellar. She stuffed herself into a corner in that room, hugging her knees to her chest and cried. She couldn't fight, she couldn't run, she couldn't even refuse to eat. Tears streamed down her face. She was trapped. Trapped by a group of monsters pretending to be her friends and she couldn't do anything. Star looked around the room. She bet there was something sharp in here. She also bet that if she tried she wouldn't be able to hurt herself. The tears ran faster. She felt so alone.

Time passed both slowly and with speed. Her tears ran out and her shaking slowly stopped. Despair set in in full. She was stuck here. She was going to be raped and abused and hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Her friends were either dead or gone. She couldn't even end it. It was a nightmare. She was exhausted the hurt in her chest was just getting worse. Her head hit her knees. She fell asleep, though she didn't want to.

A light shone in on her. Star looked up. A red hoodie was silhouetted in the doorway. Star was up and running to it. She wrapped her arms around the man. He hugged her back with the feeling that could only be Marco. She felt safe again. Secure. Marco's heart beat against her and she took reassurance from it's calm beat. She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his scent. Different but the same. She sobbed against him. He'd come for her. She knew he would. He would take her away from the monsters.

It was hazy, but she felt him pick her up. She felt happy that she was in his arms, surrounded by him. He walked with he in his arms, taking her away from the place where the monsters lay. She snuggled into him. "Marco." She whispered. Then she was surrounded by warmth. In front of her was Marco, and behind her was anther Marco. They wrapped their arms around her. Two Marco's for the price of one. She was in heaven.

She fell back asleep.

The dawn light tried to rouse Star, but she refused to get up. She was snuggled up to Marco, his scent filling her nostrils and she would not wake. Marco groaned but the shushed him, a hand on his face. She dozed back to sleep for a while, but came back half awake when she felt the second Marco at her back moving, squeezing her tighter. Star smiled and snuggled herself deeper between her two Marcos.

Eventually though Star had to open her eyes. She yawned and stretched, running her hands along Marco's chest. She'd never been in a bed with him before but if it was going to be like this she'd have to do it more often. She opened her eyes to see that Marco was already awake and looking at her, a small smile on his lips. His dark brown, almost black, eyes held a twinkle. "Good morning Starshine." He said, his voice vibrating her hand.

"Morning hero." Star said sleepily.

"Hero? That's a new one." Marco said.

"Well you are a hero. It's good to see you. I was having the worst time... Marco I was scared."

"I know Star, but you're ok now. I've got you." Star smiled at that, pressing herself closer to Marco. But when she slipped away the warm body behind her cuddled closer, squeezing her.

Star paused for a minute. There should not be two Marcos. So who was in the bed behind her. Star looked down at the arm that came over her shoulder. It was clad in a red sweater but it was smaller than Marco's, the hand more delicate.

Star looked up at Marco. "Marco... Who's behind me?"

Marco looked over her head, "Jackie. She likes sleeping in my bed, even when I say there's not enough room."

Star heard a groan from behind her, "There's always enough room, don't lie."

Star's blood froze in her veins. She looked at Marco. He was just like the last time she'd seen him. Wearing his signature hoodie, artificial eyes with scarring around the sockets. The attachment point for his artificial arm just poking up his neck. But Jackie was supposed to be dead, her heart stopped.

She was still in the nightmare.

Star screamed bloody murder, scrambling to get out of the bed. She tripped over the blankets, sprawling on the floor. She crawled to a corner, wrapping herself in the blanket as if it could keep her safe. She was like a child again, scared of monsters under her bed. But now they were in her bed... his bed.

Jackie groaned, "Sta~r, don't take the blankets when you leave."

Marco looked over at her, "Janna really scared you, didn't she?" He sighed, "She's always so rough. Come here Star." Marco opened his arms, but Star wasn't falling for it. She stayed put. Marco sighed again and got up. Star saw immediately that he was naked. Even though he was a monster she was embarrassed at seeing someone who looked like her best friend naked, so she covered her face with the blanket. She heard NotMarco coming toward her and she tried to scramble away, but she was already up against a wall and had blankets tangled with her. He picked her up and she trashed in his arms, trying to make him drop her. He clamped down on her, squeezing her until her arms at least were pinned. She kept kicking her legs, trying to make him let go.

He dragged her over to the bed and dropped her on it. She tried to run again but he held her down, "Help me out here Jackie." Marco gritted out, straining against Star's strength. Star felt more hands on her, holding down her legs. Marco grabbed something and reached into the blanket. Star tried to bite his hand but her clamped something around her wrist and pulled it out before she could. She noticed that it was a thick leather cuff and started screaming and thrashing harder. Marco and Jackie continued to hold her down as she screamed and tried to hit or kick them.

She thought she got her other arm free but Marco got a cuff around it. There was an electric whine and her arms were pulled apart and held down. Together Marco and Jackie strapped her legs in quickly and she was held spread eagle on the bed. Once she was down they pulled the blanket off her. They were both breathing a little hard. She'd put up a good fight and was still trying to thrash her way out of the bed, but the cuffs and straps were well made and didn't budge.

Star was crying again. She'd done that a lot in the past day or so, frustrated and horrified at her situation. She sobbed as NotMarco and NotJackie looked down at her.

"Star, I need you to calm down." NotMarco said in a kind tone, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

"Star you know I can't do that." NotMarco said.

"Why not?" Star screamed at him.

"Well, for starters it would be quite a shock if a dead girl came back to life." NotMarco said.

"I'm not dead!"

"That's not what the world thinks Star. We were at your funeral. It was pretty, you would have liked it."

"What?" Star whimpered.

"Yeah. You got your own mausoleum and everything. With a big stained glass window. It was really nice."

Star stayed silent. This had to be a lie. "You're lying! You kidnapped me and now you're lying to me! You're not Marco! You're just a monster trying to control me!"

"Star, Star, please." Marco said, "I _am_ Marco. Your best bestie? Wild Man? Your mess up twin?"

"No you aren't." Star protested.

"C'mon, you know me. You remember all the fun times we had. Breaking Pony Head out of St. O's, fighting Ludo, fortune cookies? Star we've known each other for years!"

"No..." Star was shaking, it couldn't be Marco, "No..."

"I know! Something only you and I know. Something secret. Every time we hugged I would always whisper in your ear. Do you remember what I said?"

No... He couldn't. It wasn't Marco. He couldn't know.

"I always said that I'd be there for you. Every time."

The tears came back three fold. No, it couldn't be him. It couldn't be. "No... No no no no No No No No NO NO NO NO NONONONONO!" Star screamed, hysteria finally overtaking her senses as she tried to deny the reality in front of her.

"Star! Star!" Marco, the real Marco, was calling her, but she didn't want to answer. She was falling. She was falling and she didn't know if she'd ever hit bottom. Everything she knew was a lie. Marco was a monster. Sweet, dorky, beautiful Marco was a monster and she'd never seen it, never suspected. It hurt, deep in her chest it was like a blow to her heart. A high pitched whine filled her ears and it took her a second to figure out it was her.

The pain and horror mounted, piling on top of her chest until she couldn't breath. It hurt so much. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Her eyesight was growing dim. Everything was fading and she was almost happy as the blackness encroached. ' _Finally, I can escape._ ' But then she was calming. She was breathing, and her eyesight grew brighter.

"That should keep her docile for a few hours. We'll need to do some work before then. We can't have her going into a panic attack ever time she wakes up. Grab the gurney, we'll wheel her into the sitting room, I can work better there." Marco said.

Star's mind was fuzzy. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here at all. Why couldn't they just let her die. Why? Why?

She was lifted and placed down on a slim bed that they wheeled out into a sitting room. She wasn't restrained any more but her limbs felt to heavy to move.

"Star, sweetie, look over here." Marco said. Star turned her head a little to see Marco sitting next to her. He shone a light in her eye and she squinted, blinking. "Ok, looks like you're still pretty lucid. Can you hear me Star?"

Star blinked at him. She couldn't summon the energy to be angry anymore. What did he do to her? Marco reached out and started petting her hair. "Hey Star. I know it's been rough, but don't worry. We're here for you, ok?"

No they weren't, they just wanted her to comply so that they had a puppet on the throne of Mewni... But if everyone thought she was dead...

"Star." Marco said softly, "My sweet, beautiful Star. How I've missed you. I was so happy when you were better that I rushed to get you. I'm sorry that Janna scared you. She can be like that sometimes, but don't worry Star, I'll protect you. You're always safe with me. You always have been."

Star felt a warmth grow in her. She had been safe with Marco.

"I know this is a big change Star, but don't worry. We're all here to help you, especially me and Jackie. We've always had a thing for you, you know." Marco grinned bashfully, "Even when I was trying to date her I was still thinking about you, and it turns out she was too." Now Marco smiled widely at her. "We'll help you, Star. You'll always be safe with us. You don't need to worry anymore. I saw how much you hated the idea of being queen, and I wanted you to have a better life, a life with me. That's why we pretended that you died, and brought you here, where no one knows you. You have a fresh start, to be anyone you want to be."

Star had hated the idea of being queen. Knowing that she didn't have to be it made her feel as if a weight that had rested on her shoulders for nineteen years fall away.

Marco grinned, "And you can be with us. I know your parents would have never approved of us being together while you were a princess, but now? Now we can be together, like we always wanted. I love you Star, and I know you love me. We can be happy here, truly happy."

Star felt herself filled with happiness, in contrast to the despair from earlier. That wasn't right. She shouldn't believe him, even if he was Marco. He was a monster. But he was a hansom monster, and she did love him. The way he laughed, and worried, and taught her about amazing things.

But he was still a monster. She had to remember that. Even if he petted her hair, even if he kissed her cheek, even if his hand dipped lower, sliding over her belly as he leaned in and kissed her resisting lips. Even as she was filled with fire that burned away her thoughts. She had to remember. He was a beautiful monster.

Eventually Marco had to stop touching her and go and make some breakfast. Star felt empty the moment he was gone. She felt the despair that had filled her earlier return, but it was just a buzzing at the corners of her thoughts. She couldn't move very much, but not because she was restrained, she just felt heavy. She wasn't tired either, but perhaps she needed to rest. Star decided that would be a good idea. She rested.

Eventually Marco came back. Star was feeling a little more energetic. Enough to sit up and take the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast that he handed her and slowly eat. It was good. Marco was always a good cook. While she ate she stewed. She couldn't escape. She couldn't say no. She was with the real Marco, he'd proven that. She assumed that the other girls were real to then.

So what did that mean? Clearly they were crazy. But... But... At least she didn't have to worry about it being a trick. That almost made it worse. It meant that _Marco_ had pinned her to a wall, that _Marco_ had kidnapped her, that _Marco, the real Marco,_ had taken everything she knew away and given her... What? A place to live without restrictions? No, because she was just as trapped, if not more trapped, here than when she was going to be queen.

Her musings were interrupted when Janna, Brittney, Sabrina, Chantelle, and Starfan13 (Shannon, Star mentally corrected) joined them for breakfast. They talked about the day. Apparently they had it off, since it was a Tuesday and they weren't open on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. It was essentially their weekend. Sabrina, Chantelle, and Shannon were going to do a weekly deep clean in the club while Janna, Jackie, Marco, and Brittney were going to do their own things for the most part.

Star studied the three that were assigned the cleaning. They all shared the same, distant look in their eyes. Star remembered what Janna had said about Sabrina: her mind had been burned out. Star wondered if they knew that they were puppets, or if they were oblivious, like cattle.

Star stopped eating. She was almost done anyway. Janna and Jackie were arguing whether they should go see RoboWars 3 or Cats Out of The Bag on Wednesday. Brittney was looking at anything that wasn't Star and Marco was gathering up the plates. Star volunteered to help him. Marco smiled and indicated that she should try standing up first. She did, though on wobbly legs.

The pair retreated to the kitchen. While they were rinsing the dishes and putting them in a strange machine that Star didn't recognize she asked, "Could I... Hypothetically... Leave? If I wanted to?"

Marco looked away from her. He stayed silent for a long while. Star braced herself, he was going to say no, she knew it. She was trapped here.

"I... Suppose. If you can't stand to be around me... Anymore." Marco said, his voice thick.

"What?" Star was taken aback.

"No. It's ok. I just. I'm sorry about all this Star. I didn't mean for you to get a shock like this. We were supposed to take things slow. But then Brittney went and assaulted you and things got all turned around and now I know you're scared. I'm sorry Star, I really am. None of this was supposed to happen. I would do anything, anything to keep you happy." Marco looked at her, his eyes sparkling with tears. Star felt the truth in his words.

"No, no, no, Marco. I didn't mean it like that! I just... Y'know, I can't stay cooped up for too long. I get bored easily, and that thing with Brittney... I'm just not... Comfortable here."

Marco turned and hugged her. "Star, please don't go. I love you, Star. I want you in my life. I know that things got bad there but it's ok now. Please, just stay here. You can come and go as you please, but just stay with me. Please?"

Star didn't want to. She wanted to run and keep running forever. This was a house full of monsters who raped and pinned and tortured. Weren't they? She'd never actually seen Marco do anything. But he was there, looking at her in the cellar. He must have done something. But he was so sweet. Her Marco. Just being in his arms was bringing back memories of the hugs they'd shared. She couldn't leave him now, could she? Not in a house with Brittney she couldn't!

But could she live in a house with Brittney in it? She had been punished... Star watched it happen. Now that she knew that Brittney was fine she kind of wished she'd asked that she be left in the chair a bit longer. But no, Star wasn't that cruel.

Star's emotions were confused. On one hand these people were clearly monsters. Brittney had raped her, Janna had admitted to destroying the minds of three women, and she didn't know what Jackie was doing with Sabrina but anyone who is covered in blood usually isn't the good guy. Unless they're in armour, Star supposed.

But on the other hand there was Marco. Sweet Marco, always her hero, even if she didn't want him to be. She could tell, could see it in his eyes that he loved her as much as she loved him.

She decided. She'd stay, for now, for him. That's what bestie's are for, right? Or were they more than besties now? Star decided to ask, "Ok Marco, I'll stay here... For now. For you. Whatever you are to me..."

Marco smiled at her, "Well, boyfriend would be nice. Partner, even."

Star's heart skipped a beat. They were together. She licked her lips. "Does that mean we're... together?"

"Yeah." Marco said, "We're together, in the romantic sense."

Star hugged him hard, holding him to her. If he was here she might be able to endure it. Endure the humiliation, the pain, the memories. Maybe.

"Make me forget." She said quietly.

"Star?" Marco asked.

"Make me forget what happened." Star begged. If she could forget this would be easier. He could do it, right?

Marco looked unsure, "I don't think I can..."

"Yes you can. You have a machine downstairs. Janna showed me, she said it could make people do things. It's how Sabrina got the way she is. If you use it on me you could take the memories away." Now that the idea had taken root she felt that she needed it to happen.

Marco looked worried, "It doesn't really work like that. It's more for putting stuff in, not taking it out."

Star frowned, she needed to forget everything that happened. She needed to forget if she was going to live in a house full of monsters. She needed it.

"Ok, some other way, any other way!" Star insisted.

Marco looked a bit shocked, "Uh, I'm not sure."

Star growled, "You kidnap me, force me to stay here, say that you love me, and you don't even have any way to make me forget that Brittney fucking raped me? I saw Jackie covered in blood. There are three women that might as well be dolls sitting out in that room. Marco this is a fucking crazy house, and I feel like I'm the only one going crazy!"

"Star, please, calm down." Marco took her by the shoulders, "It's ok, ok? It's all going to be ok!"

Star shook, she needed an escape, any escape. None came.

The next two days were both the happiest and worst days of her life. She woke up in Marco's arms, happy. She went to breakfast with the 'family'. Horrible. She lazed around with Marco in the house while everyone went off to do their own thing, happy. Then they all came back and they had dinner, Horrible. Then she stayed with Marco the rest of the day, learning about what they did on regular days, Happy. Going to bed was a mixed bag. She had Marco right there, holding her. But she also had Jackie, against her back. She could practically feel the stickiness of the blood against her skin again. She always fell asleep shivering, no matter how warm they were.

Marco explained that they ran a night club for interdimensional travelers. They served everything under the sun and the things that they didn't sell were often negotiated over in the back rooms. Marco, Brittney, Chantelle, and Shannon worked the night shift and Janna, Sabrina, and Jackie worked the day shift. Star would be joining the night shift, since the day shift was fairly slow and the night shift had to clean up at the end of the day, which was often a large task.

Star joined them the next day. It was actually better than the weekend. She'd been growing bored with nothing to do and nowhere to go, but now she had something to do. The morning was much better than the days before, because Janna didn't even join them for breakfast, going up to prep the club. But then Star had to deal with Brittney.

The woman wouldn't look at her, no doubt still remembering what had been done to her. Star didn't want to look at Brittney either, so they stayed at opposite ends of the house. Chantelle and Shannon didn't seem to care, though Shannon stayed close to Star, sometimes following her about. Some ingrained memory, perhaps.

But things didn't get better. They got more interesting, but it wasn't better. The clientele of the club that they ran/worked at was scummy at best and down right criminal at worst. And not 1920's slick gangster criminals either, modern toughs that would start a knife fight rather than suffer a beer spilled on them. They were handsy, grabbing Star's ass while she handed out drinks that Marco made. Brittney told them off but Star was afraid that one might hit her if she did, and then she'd hit him back and there's be a full on brawl.

She almost considered it at one point, but Marco just gave her an encouraging smile and she bore it with what dignity she could. At least she wasn't dressed in some skimpy skirt like some clubs she'd been to. She wore a crisp pantsuit, clean and pressed. It fit her like a glove, accentuating her curves but not revealing them. She didn't see Chantelle or Shannon on the floor though, it was just her and Brittney.

When she asked Marco said they worked the private rooms upstairs. They were trusted not to remember anything they overheard. Another reason to leave. It's to bad that the one reason she had to stay was still smiling happily behind the bar. Star went back to work.

The days were long, boring, and filled with assholes. They dragged by, unlike her youth where days seemed to blur into weeks, here every hour was agonizing, every day a new test of her resolve to stay by Marco's side.

The second week in she learned something she didn't want to know.

She walked up to the upper level and into the back rooms, looking for Chantelle. Star could usually get her to do the more disgusting tasks. The woman didn't seem to mind, what with being essentially brain dead. Star still felt bad though. Star stood in the doorway of the room. Chantelle lay on a table, covered in cum. She was leaking from both ends and her eyes were rolled back into her head. She looked dead. Star darted for the woman and checked her breathing. She was alive, but she didn't move.

Star slowly backed away. She was already numb to the pain of this new revelation. But she needed to talk to Marco.

"Are you pimping out Chantelle?" Star asked, almost hoping that she'd been gang raped instead, almost as if that would be better.

"Yes." Marco said nonchalantly, "She doesn't mind, and it brings in a lot of money. Shannon and Sabrina too. Brittney and Jackie refuse, and no one has come asking for Janna in a while."

Star felt more of her spirit break. "And you?"

"If I like them, yeah. Only happened twice, but it pays well." Marco shrugged.

Even her Marco was tainted by this place, by these people. Star wanted to hate it, but she was so tired, so very tired, and it was only the second week. The second week of the rest of her life.

She tried so hard to be strong. To ignore the injustice, the horror, of living in a house with a rapist and a murderer. To accept selling the bodies of women who had once been her friends. To allow Marco his perverse desire to have all these women under his control. Except Janna, she wasn't under anyone's control.

They appeared to be the only ones who were truly partners. They respected each other. Never ordering, only asking. They didn't have to seek the others permission to leave or to spend money. They didn't have to work the tables or fuck clients in the back rooms.

The first time they kissed in front of her she was jealous. The second time she was angry. The third time she was broken. Marco didn't love her, he loved Janna. How could he love her when his heart was filled with the murderess?

But he slept with her every night, his warm body, his soothing scent helping her drift off. He held her close while she cried, calmed her when her temper flared. She didn't know if she could live without him anymore. She wasn't sure if she could have lived without him before either.

The downward spiral continued. She kept working, kept trying, kept fighting, but every day was a battle and she was losing. Occasionally two, three, or even four of them would disappear down into the cellar. She didn't want to know what they did down there, but she could guess. They always came back sweaty and glowing. If Sabrina or Jackie were involved someone would have at least one bandage, often Sabrina.

She didn't ask.

Then things got better. A little. The first time was two months in. Star had volunteered to make breakfast and had done a good job of it. Marco met her in the kitchen afterwards.

"That was really good Star. I'm proud of you." His words filled her with pride. She had done well, and Marco was proud of her. He pulled her to him and she reached out to hug him, but instead their lips met. The kiss was soft, slow, sensual, and it filled her with a joy that she hadn't felt in ages.

It wasn't like the other kisses. This one was special. It was just for her, because _she_ did a good job. This was for her. Marco deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Star sucked on it, licking it, kissing him harder. She loved it, loved that she couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but his love filling her.

His hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom. Star moaned into his mouth, liking the way his hands felt against her, kneading her supple ass. She hitched a leg over his hip and he reached down to keep it up. Their kisses grew sloppier and Star was moaning into them now. He was finally showing her how much he loved her, and she would show him back.

Marco led her out of the kitchen and to the back of the apartment, but when he tried to lead her down the stairs she stopped. She'd never been in the cellar, not since her first day properly awake.

"No." Star said, fear replacing the desire, "I can't. I can't go down there Marco."

Marco didn't say anything, he just kissed her again and filled her head with lust and love. He led her down the stairs. Her addled mind didn't register anything in the room. Marco walked across to the door, down the short hallway, and into the room where Star had found Jackie and Sabrina.

Star froze. Why was he bringing her here? Was he going to... kill her? He kissed her again, taking the thoughts from her head. He dragged her to the bed and laid her down on it. The covers were crisp and clean. She lay still, filled with lust and fear in equal measure. "Marco... Please."

Marco kissed her again, but this time it wasn't as effective. She was still filled with the warmth of him, but it didn't take away her fear. "Marco, please, let's go somewhere else."

Marco grinned at her, "What, you want to do it in front of the others?"

"No..." Star said, blushing, "But I don't like this room. I don't like being down here. Why can't we just use your bed?"

"Easier cleanup here." Marco said, "Everything in this room is designed for easy cleaning. We knew we'd need something like this with all our... proclivities. Don't worry Star, you'll come to love it."

"No. Marco, please." Star said, but Marco didn't listen. He kissed her again, roughly. She was filled with want and need and fear and shame. She wanted this, but she didn't want this. It confused her and she tried to squirm out from under Marco.

"Stop. Stop Marco!" Star said, but he didn't. He silenced her with kisses and his hands roved her body, making her feel hot and cold. "Marco, please." Star whimpered. Where did her strength go, where was the fire?

"Star." Marco whispered in her ear, "You're safe here, with me. Just relax, and you'll enjoy it."

No, she didn't want it, but he kept sliding his hands over her body, touching her, leaving trails of fire. He tore off her clothes like an animal, pulling his own off too and then their bodies were sliding along each other. Her fear sweat made her slick and his saliva found its way onto her lips, neck, and breasts.

She struggled for a moment, trying weakly to escape, but Marco was persistent and she fell to his assault, her senses muddled, her mind confused. Why did it feel so good if she didn't want it to happen? Why was her body betraying her again? She moaned when his fingers found her slick pussy, against her will.

"Marco. Please." She didn't know what she was asking for anymore.

He took her virginity in one smooth stroke that made her cry out, not in pain, but in pleasure. He filler her perfectly and her inner walls clamped around him.

"Yes, Star, that's a good girl. You were made for me." Marco whispered in her ear. She felt her blush extend from her face to the top of her breasts.

"Marco." She said, still not sure what she wanted anymore. It felt so good, but also so wrong. She didn't want to be here, but she wanted to be with him. Why couldn't it be perfect, like how she'd imagined so long ago.

He moved inside her and it lit a fire in her belly. She huffed out a breath. It felt so good. He started at a slow pace, sliding in and out of her. Her mouth found his and their tongues twined and danced in unison. She moaned into his mouth as he shifted and hit a better spot inside of her. He started going faster, harder, slapping against her.

Star moaned louder and louder, loving the feeling of him inside of her. Her senses were flooded with him. Thoughts of the room, the apartment, the other women fled her mind as he filled her and she felt... Not happy. Not at peace. But the pain went away. The pain of hating them, the pain of being trapped.

She began rolling her hips into him, pulling him in deeper than he'd been going, making him go harder, faster, until the slamming of his pelvis against her hurt. She clawed at his back and bit at his shoulder. The taste of him spurred her on, driving the thoughts and images of her time spent in this hell out of her. She would cleanse herself with lust and burn the pain from her mind and body with Marco's essence.

He grunted and came inside her, filling her with hot ropes of cum far to soon. She didn't know how long they were going but she wasn't done, never wanted to be done. Never wanted to be away from the bliss of not having to fear.

She tried to keep him going by undulating her body, and by kissing him hard. Marco laughed at her attempts, "Star, Star, I can only go so much. Fuck, you're hot. I can usually stay longer than that. Don't worry, I'll get you off. With a little help." Marco grinned at her and Star was afraid again. What was he going to do to her?

Marco reached over the bed and pulled a rope. A minute later Brittney opened the door, "You called, Master?" She asked.

Star froze. She very suddenly and very greatly did not want to be here, naked a sweating, dribbling cum from her used pussy, in front of that monster. She felt dirty, used, sad, and afraid. She tried to back up but Marco still held her down, still pinned her with his body.

"Yes, I did. Do me a favour and eat Star out while I get ready for round two, would you?"

"Yes, Master." Brittney said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No. Marco, please, please don't let her touch me. Please Marco, I'm scared. I don't want her here, Ple-" Marco cut her off by kissing her hard.

"Don't worry Star, you're safe with me. She'll make you feel good. She's a good little slave, she won't hurt you unless you want it."

"Marco, MARCO!" Star screamed, feeling a tongue against the folds of her pussy. He ignored her please, her tears. He held her down with his body while Brittney licked her, sucking the cum from her. Star cried, not wanting it to feel good, but Brittney knew just how to rile her up. Her tongue flicked over Star's clit before diving down to slide against her labia and her inner walls. Then she would come back up and circle Star's clit with her tongue a few times before plunging back down.

Star's tears never stopped, even as her screams turned half to moans as Brittney pushed her closer to climax. She didn't want this, not for her, not now, not with Marco watching her face while Brittney forced her to cum. Star tried to hold it back, tried to feel nothing, but Brittney's tongue forced her ever onward toward her peak. Star stopped fighting it. She didn't have the strength. She came hard, her hips shaking, held down by Marco with Brittney sucking on her clit. The blinding whiteness of it filler her head.

She could almost forget that it was Brittney that was making her cum. Almost. Star lay there, spent and sexually broken. She wanted for it all to end. She didn't care anymore. Until Marco kissed her, and that fire sparked in the back of her head. She couldn't stop loving him, even as he tortured her. She was pathetic, a dirty whore who could cum from having her rapist lick her.

The tears didn't stop even as Marco took his place and fucked her again. She was still sensitive from the first time, and she came, hard, around his cock. He sprayed into her, pumping her full of a new batch of cum.

Brittney ate that out of her too, but Star didn't care. She couldn't. They showered afterwards, together. She couldn't stop herself from liking that Marco was there, but she did her best to block out Brittney.

Star retreated into herself. She stopped talking except when necessary. She simply sat in the living room when she wasn't working, cleaning, or sleeping. She was an unresponsive lover. She was raped almost daily now that Marco had broken her in. Not just by Marco, but by Jackie too. Jackie wanted to use whips on her, but Marco forbid it, though Star didn't object. She deserved to be whipped.

She cried sometimes, though her expression never changed. She cried for her lost innocence, for her loss of faith in Marco. She didn't consider escaping again, not even when they took her out with them. She watched movies in silence, she helped with groceries in silence, and she slept next to Marco in silence, ignoring Jackie as best she could.

The worst part was that she still loved him. Even when she was being raped, even when he was the one raping her she still loved him. It hurt like she was dying, but she knew they wouldn't let her.

One day she found Janna sitting in the dining room, alone, drinking coffee and doing something on her tablet. "Star," she said, "Come and sit down here with me, I'd like to talk to you."

Star sat, not caring that Janna was a beast of the most foul sort.

"So, Star, you've been with us for six months." Had it really been that long? Star didn't keep track of the days. "It's at this time that I'd like to extend an offer to you." Janna smiled at her, "You've seen how we live, and work, and play, so I'd like to ask: do you want to leave?"

Star just stared at her. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Janna just smiled, "Now that you know all about us, and what we do, and who we are, would you like to leave? You can say yes and I'll give you a pair of dimensional scissors with permission to use them. You could go anywhere you want. You could even go back to your parents, though they will have gotten over your death by now. You could go visit Marco's parents too if you want, though they also think you're dead. Marco keeps in touch, too.

"You could go a visit all your old friend! Pony Head took your death hard, she was all messed up for weeks after. I bet the kids from school would love to hear from you. You were always popular." Janna said matter of factly,

"No." Star found herself saying, "I don't want to see anyone."

"Oh? Not even Oskar? He said once that he would have taken you to prom, if given the chance."

Star hadn't thought about Oskar in ages. She couldn't even remember his face now, "No."

"I knew you'd make the right decision. Now then Star, it's time for you to begin your training." Janna grinned at her. Star felt fear somewhere deep in her belly, but she couldn't muster the energy for it.

Training, as Janna called it, was horrifying, and would have driven her to suicide if she hadn't already tried it. It was simple, she was told how to behave. Perhaps it was to smile at her housemates for the day, naturally. The first thing that she did was paste a wooden smile on her face. Janna let this go on for about five minutes before coming up to Star and sliding a collar around her neck. Janna said to Star, "You're going to relax that shit smile and give us a big, genuine one, or I'm going to shock you with this little remote." She said, holding up a small device. "No, go tell Marco good morning, and be cheerful about it."

Star tried her best. She walked up to Marco, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Good morning Marco." But her voice was flat, and suddenly pain filled her head. She screamed and fell to the floor. Star hadn't thought that anything could have been more painful than being raped by Brittney. She was wrong. She writhed on the floor, screaming bloody murder.

After a million years or a single second it stopped. She was sweating, panting, her vocal cords hurt. She shook. Janna stood over her, and then she knelt down. "Hoe about you put a little more feeling into it?" She said.

So Star tried, and she tried, and she tried. They wanted her to flounce around like she used to, to be excited like she used to, to smile and talk and be social like she used to. She didn't want that. She wanted to wallow away, to die properly inside. She didn't want to talk with Jackie about girly things like dying their hair or painting their nails. She didn't want to smile at Marco when she served him breakfast on the days she cooked, she didn't want to moan and beg for more when they... made love... to her.

She didn't want it, but every time she forced it, or botched it, or put to much or to little effort into it she was screaming and writhing and hurting all over.

She couldn't just fake it. Star tried to force herself to feel the way she used to, to love Marco, to be interested in talking with Jackie, to dig up all the ancient feelings that had made her youth so happy, such a good point in her life. It almost worked.

She could smile the way she used to, thought there was no true feeling behind it. She could talk almost the way she used to, though it was less high energy. She did like Marco. He still had all the qualities that made her like him in the first place.

But the feeling was never real. She was still dead inside. But she could pretend, and pretending was enough to keep her on her feet, so she pretended.

Things started to eerily feel like normal. Almost like it was before. She hung out with her roommates, she started going on adventures again, she worked with the people she loved, and she was almost... happy. As happy as she could be.

Eventually the collar came off and she could do whatever she wanted. She had permission to go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She got her own room, though much like Jackie she often chose to sleep with Marco, taking what little comfort she could from him. She got her own car, and her own pair of dimensional scissors. She started buying pretty dresses again, fed up with the clothes that she borrowed from Jackie.

She started joking with her... friends. Trying her best to fit in, to make everything inside her hurt less. The hurt was coming back now. She could taste the freedom, but she put it from her mind. She didn't need to think about that anymore.

She became a more enthusiastic lover, instigating when Marco or Jackie didn't. She became more aggressive in her job, arguing with the patrons, sometimes good naturally and sometimes not.

Before she knew it a year had passed since her first waking up. They held a party, celebrating her acceptance into the family, and star stood there, behind a cake that the was almost genuinely excited to bite into, looking around a people she was almost genuinely excited to be with, in an apartment she was almost genuinely excited to be in, and she started crying.

"Star?" Jackie asked from beside her, "What's wrong?"

Star smiled a genuine smile, the first one in a year, "I'm just so happy." She said, and she almost meant it. She ignored the voice in the back of her head, that screamed "NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, that was that. The big dark chapter. If you skipped to the bottom to see the comment responses you can skip this paragraph too, since you won't know what I'm talking about.
> 
> So, yeah, that was pretty different to write. It was psychological horror at its finest if I do say so myself. I know that it's not as straight up with it's horror as many fics that are based around the same sort of premise, like my Stalker Star chapter, but I think it's a much more horrible horror, since it's so insidious. I hope that anyone who actually red the story despite the warnings understands that it is all fictitious and that it's meant to be fantasy and that if anything like this were to happen in real life it would be a tragedy.
> 
> Saying that some people get off on this kind of stuff. I personally don't, my kinks run a little softer than this (though not by much) but it was an idea that just wouldn't stop picking my brain. That and I have had a few requests for a really dark story and this should fill you guys up quite a bit.
> 
> So, if you liked it, leave me a message telling me so, and if you hated it for any reason that isn't simply the subject matter, let me know too. If you hate it because of the subject matter learn to read the tags and the great big warning at the top of the page and don't complain.
> 
> Anyway, Comment Responses!
> 
> Ud the Imp liked the first Monster Girl AU fic. Good, I liked making it. Some suggestions from them were Star donating her hair to cancer by accident, having a bunch of AU Stars and Marcos going nuts on the town, and bringing Jackie into a more prominent role in the Monster Girl AU. It probably won't happen next chapter, since I think that one is going to focus on Star and Marco, but I'll keep it in mind.
> 
> Boomman456 wanted to know what this chapter was. Well, now you know. I know it wasn't as gorey as you wanted, but I prefer my horror a bit more subtle. I might have something bloody for you later, we'll have to see.
> 
> Flufflepuff123 liked the monster girl AU and suggests some things for it. I won't go into detail here, since it's really long, but I will take your suggestions in mind. I'll be sticking with one Monster girl AU for now, though I might change things up in the future.
> 
> Star and Marco meeting Rick and Morty? Could work if I keep the interactions short. Might do a tiny oneshot on it.
> 
> A log fic where Marco and Star are stuck in what is essentially the dream realm from Evil? Clones? Could work.
> 
> The Eternal Winter complains that my oneshots are so good that they want a full fic for each and every one. I want that too, but the thing is that my writers spark can fizzle out of an idea pretty quickly. This fic is probably the longest I can go. Heck, even at the end there I was rushing to get it done before I just got bored and scrapped it.
> 
> To be honest, I've never seen a mosnter girl anime, I've only ever read monster girl hentai doujins, so I've probably seen some of the... characters, you mention, I've not actually seen any of the stuff you mention. You'll be seeing more of Vamp Janna, don't worry.
> 
> Or-lan-do626 thinks that having three girls after him right at the start is a good way to start up a fun times train wreck and I agree. Let's see how he plays it off, shall we?
> 
> Brewer235 would like to see a continuation of the Monster Girl AU and I am probably going to do another one sooner rather than later.
> 
> Jesftanti also wants a continuation of the Monster Girl AU chapter. It's coming, don't worry.
> 
> JRC1700 thinks that Brittney's personality in the Monster Girl AU fic suits her, and I agree. They also liked Star's inner dialogue. Also, you know that the universe where Marco's an escort an this one are completely different you cheeky son-of-a-gun :P. Star suggesting to Janna that she could pay for Marco's 'services'? Sounds good!
> 
> Nightmaster000 wants a bit of an undertale crossover where Marco takes the place of Frisk. Hmm, I'm not sure. I just always imagine Frisk in that situation, and I don't know how Marco would fit. Could be interesting though. I'll think about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope I didn't scare to many of you away with this chapter. Try not to have any nightmares!


	40. Oneshot: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Fighting; Fears; Blood; Semi-Dark;

Fear. Marco had a lot of fear in him. He considered himself a very rational person, with very rational fears. Statistically you were more likely to die in the home than almost anywhere else, and so he set out to make his home safe. Rubber stickies for the shower, socks that gripped onto the stairs, and generally just being careful. Perhaps he took it a bit to far sometimes, but in a world that will kill you without a second thought, someone had to think twice.

But it wasn't slippery floors, broken glass, or steep stairs that greeted him in the hall of fear, no, that was expected, that was normal. That, he could have dealt with.

No, when Marco walked through that door, telling Star that he'd see her on the other side, he encountered not what he feared every day, but rather the fear that scared him the most.

He was standing across from himself. The copy of him was in a business suit, and wore a knowing smile.

"Hey kid." Marco's voice came from the creature's, the nightmare's, throat.

Marco didn't say anything. He just had to face it, just had to get past it. It was just a nightmare.

"Why the glum look?" It asked sweetly, "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me."

Marco kept his mouth shut, not wanting to speak to the monster.

"C'mon coward, nothing to say? No witty retorts or snarky come backs? No banter?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, monster." Marco said, his voice low. Perhaps this should be called the room of hate and self loathing rather than fear.

"So harsh Marco! I'm just looking out for your best interests, after all. We both know that _you_ can't."

"Shut it. Get out of my way. I'm leaving."

"Now now, let's not be hasty here. I have a nice little proposition for you." The nightmare grinned.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm just going to go now." Marco started edging around the nightmare, but no matter how he circled the door out was always on the opposite side of the" The creature to him. No going around, huh?

"No, Marco, I don't think you _are_ , going to go." The monster said, "Because we both know that you can't face me. You've never been able to face me, or rather, you've never been able to face _you_." The monster cackled.

Marco's face grew dark, "Get out of my way."

"I'm not standing in your way."

Marco was shaking. He couldn't do this.

"The only thing in your way is you. It always has been, coward."

Marco didn't want to hear this.

"Freak."

He couldn't.

"Monster."

He couldn't.

"Murderer."

"Shut up!" Marco screamed.

The monster just laughed, "Make me."

Marco charged. The space between them was eaten by his footsteps and he swung his fist, ignoring all of his training. The monster didn't ignore his training, and deflected his fist easily, flipping Marco over. Marco landed hard on the ground, the air bursting from his lungs.

"Come on, Marky-moo, you know as well as I do that cataloging weaknesses is our specialty, and boy do you have lots and lots and lots!" The monster cackled.

Marco pushed himself up, swinging again, more precise this time. The monster still deflected and hit him hard in the chest.

"I've watched from behind your eyes. I know what's in your head. Monster really fits you far better then it ever will me, don't you think?"

Marco tried to slide inside the creature's guard, to hit him hard, but it slid like water around Marco's blows.

"Poor Marco, so much time thinking and nothing to show for it but visions of blood." The creature laughed, "Nothing but cracks and breaks and fissures. The world is broken, and you're the only one that sees it!"

"Shut up!" Marco shouted, calming slightly, but keeping his offensive. He needed to beat this thing and get out.

The creature slid by another blow and brought around its fist in a hard right hook, slamming it into the side of Marco's head and sending him sprawling.

"'I could help them,' 'I could save them,' 'I could love them,' but no one wants to be saved by a monster. No one could love a creature like you, so full of blood and pain and death."

The creature's words cut deep, deeper than they should have, "No one wants a hero like you, Marco Diaz. Not Jackie, not Star. No one wants to look under the mask and see the eyes that look back and see their weaknesses. You make them vulnerable, Marco, and that makes them scared, and who could love someone who can only see the faults?"

The creature kicked Marco in the ribs, hard. Marco thought he felt one crack, "Marco the worrier, Marco the safe kid, Marco the freak, Marco the killer, Marco the monster. Even with all your effort, with all your kindness and love and hard work. Nothing you do will make them like you, make them love you. It'll just happen again, and again, and again. You'll hurt them, you'll kill them, and then everyone will know what a freak you are. Maybe then you'll go to a place where freaks like you deserve to be.

"Or maybe they'll just kill you. You deserve it, after all."

"No." Marco whispered.

"You can't lie to me, Marco. Just like you can't lie to yourself. Perhaps that's another one of our many faults, lack of self delusion." The monster chuckled.

"No." Marco's voice was filled with tears.

The monster crouched down next to Marco, "It doesn't have to be that way, coward. You know it, I know it, we both know it. You could be anything you wanted, and you know I'm not just pulling your leg here." The monster tugged on Marco's jeans.

"You've seen the way she looks at you. A word here, a hug there, and you could have anything you want. Anything at all. You could be a goddamn prince!"

"Don't."

"Come on, I know you've fantasized about it. Nice, big castle, servants, a hole so deep that you might even be able to bury your past." The monster joked. "And they say that money is the best aphrodisiac. Maybe Jackie might be able to look past what you are if you had enough."

"Shut up!" Marco screamed, jumping up to his feet and slamming his fist into the face of the monster. The crack was fleshy and the blood was warm as the monster's nose broke.

Marco's teeth gritted and he swung again, to fast for the monster to dodge of block. His hand hurt from the impact but the satisfying thunk of flesh against flesh, knuckle against cheek made him smile.

"Don't!"

"Fucking!"

"Say!"

"Their!"

"Names!"

Each word was punctuated by a fist slamming home into the monster's face. Marco's grin turned into a wide, killer's smile. Gritted teeth grinding against one another.

The monster laughed through a mouth full of blood, "There you are!" He countered, grabbing Marco's fist and twisting, throwing Marco over his hip and into the ground again but Marco rolled and got up quickly. He turned and saw that the nightmare was changing. Black tendrils were snaking up the side of its neck. Its right eye's pupil expanded until the entire eye was black with a blood red slit in the center.

The nightmare's right arm split into three long, black tentacles, ended with large bladed hooks. "Now let me give you a taste of the power you _could_ have!" The three tentacles whipped toward Marco with blinding speed. Marco jumped and rolled to get out of the way, dodging and ducking as best he could, getting closer to the monster.

The tentacles were to fast though. Marco reached under the back of his sweater. He didn't want to have to use this. He pulled the short knife regardless, spinning, grabbing one of the tentacles and severing it neatly with the razor sharp blade.

The monster just laughed. The tentacle began regrowing, but Marco took his chance and darted toward the monster, keeping the knife low and close to his body. He ducked under one swing and side stepped another, moving in. He stabbed at the chest of the creature but it brought up its other hand and grabbed the wrist of his knife hand. Marco brought his other hand around and slammed it into the creature's face.

The tentacles whipped in, one hooking into the flesh of Marco's back, the other missing. Marco screamed as his back was sliced open, but he pressed down with his knife hand and continued to punch the creature in the face with his off hand, grinning as the adrenalin and combat stress mixed into a euphoric drug that made him more alert and made the taste of the blood in his mouth sweet.

The tip of the knife pressed into the monster's cheek, just under the eye, and drawing a drop of blood and Marco pressed harder, putting all his weight into it. It slowly sank deeper, pulling down and cutting a shallow gash.

"Just die already." Marco growled.

"Never." The monster growled back. With inhuman strength it threw Marco off and away. Marco hit hard and rolled, coming up fast.

The monster was up, its tentacle regrown. It chuckled, "You have no control Marco. We both know who the real monster here is, and it's not the phantom conjured by your fears, by your truths."

The monster burst into a full laugh as Marco screamed and ran toward it, blade swinging. The tentacles moved in liquid motion but Marco was better. He slid between them, slicing deeply into them as he went. He could see the patterns, the cracks in the monsters armour.

Marco reversed the knife in his hand and brought it up along the monster's torso in a shallow cut. The monster went for a block but Marco's off hand intercepted, then he brought the knife down in a thrust that would have embedded the knife in its neck, but it turned it's tentacles back into a regular arm and grabbed his wrist.

They toppled and rolled. Somewhere in the rolling confusion the monster morphed into an exact copy of him. They separated and stood facing each other. Identical copies. Red hoodie, stained with blood. Black jeans, dark with sweat. Short knife, dripping.

A door opened to Marco's right, and there stood Star. She looked in at Marco's nightmare, and saw a pair of identical boys, standing across from each other, knives in their hands, blood on their clothes. One with a bruised face, with a verticle cut down his cheek. The other with a black eye. She looked back and fourth between them, but she didn't need to think for more than a second.

Just as they both started to yell her name she lifted her wand, fear for her friend lending her power, "Don't hurt Marco!" She screamed, and a beam of energy shot from the wand and into the monster, burning and ripping it, evaporating it's left arm and slamming it to the ground.

Star rushed to Marco, hugging him hard. "Oh Marco! I'm so glad you're safe. When you didn't come out I thought you might have been hurt!"

Marco pulled back, his broken nose and cut cheek spilling blood slowly onto his face, "I'm glad you came when you did, Star. It looked like I was losing. But how did you know which one was me?"

Star smiled at Marco, love filling her eyes, "I knew that that one," She gestured to the body on the ground, "Couldn't be you. It just looked... Wrong. Like a savage animal. Like a monster." Star shrugged, "And I know you Marco, you wouldn't hurt a fly if you didn't have to."

"Thanks Star." Marco said happily, "I knew I could count on you." Marco smiled at her, filling her with happiness.

"We should get out of here!" Star said quickly, "We need to get those papers for Mom!"

"Ok. I'll be right behind you. Could you just give me a minute. I need to... decompress, after all that."

Star nodded knowingly, "Yeah, it was pretty bad for me too. Take your time, I'll be just outside." Star walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was silent for a full minute. Then a huffing could be heard, low and breathy. It slowly grew, turning into a breathless chuckle. Slowly it filled the room with the low sound, growing slowly into a proper laugh. Then it grew further into a lough, full, belly laugh, tinged with madness.

The monster stood over Marco's smoking, half conscious body, laughing like a maniac.

"Ha ha ha!" The monster howled, "I can't believe that! I just can't!" He bellowed through the laughter. The monster raises a hand to his face, covering his laughing mouth, but the loud guffaws escape regardless. He looks down at the expression that the broken Marco looks up at him with and his laughter redoubles, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Marco lays still, the emotional damage almost greater than the physical. One look at him, the true him, and that's all it took. Just one look.

Marco stared up at the laughing, crying nightmare and felt disgust come over him. Disgust for himself, and disgust that this creature was his greatest fear. He loathed the creature, and what it represented. Everything he had tried so hard not to be. A monster, a freak. Marco's dour expression quirked in wry amusement. He was pathetic. "A nightmare crying over his victim. The poetry alone will kill me." Marco said.

The laughter slowed and eventually stopped. "Victim? No, Marco, I may have won, but I am still a part of you. I still feel all that pain you're trying so hard to keep from overwhelming you." It said quietly.

Silence filled the room after that statement. Marco could feel the blackness overtaking him. He couldn't breath properly, couldn't see out of his right eye. Things were fading, and he could feel a calm coming over him. At least he wouldn't have to face her, have to see her when she realized what she'd done. Marco didn't think he could take that.

The nightmare stood over him, smiling as it cried, "Oh Marco, poor Marco. Poor, freakish, disgusting, Marco. You think you're going to die. If only life were that easy. No, Marco, you don't get to die here. You can probably already feel it working. You have so much magic inside you, from _all_ those spells, and guess who's been keeping all that magic? Guess who's been waiting, and watching, and getting ready to pounce? You're old friend, monster arm. Or perhaps you're the monster now? Star certainly seems to think so."

The nightmare giggled. "See, you already have half your arm back. In five, ten minutes, you'll be good as new, and do you know what you're going to do then? You're going to walk out that door, and you're going to go and help Star, because she's your friend. Because even if she hates you, you can't bring yourself to let her down."

The nightmare smiles down at the almost whole Marco, "Goodbye coward. Goodbye freak. Goodbye Monster. Have a nice life, even if it'll never truly be yours."

The nightmare disappeared and Marco lay, whole, on the floor. His tears had run out at some point while his body knit itself back together.

He slowly stood, discarding hid hoodie. The sleeve had been destroyed with his arm, and hadn't been regenerated. Then he discarded the belt that held the knife he kept for emergencies. He wouldn't need it anymore.

Marco looked up at the door leading out of the room of fears. She could never know. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while where Marco is actually someone who really enjoys fighting and even killing. In my head he hurt or killed someone when he was little and he loved it, and that disgusts him, making him think that he's a freak. This explains why he's always so cautious. He wants to keep everyone safe because he's afraid that he'll hurt them, and that he'll enjoy hurting them. He puts on a mask of being safe to hide from the fact that he loves the pain of others.
> 
> Now imagine if Star came across Marco in the middle of a fight that he was really getting into. He's smiling like a maniac and trying his hardest to straight up kill something. She'd be horrified, she might not even think that it was Marco. Marco, seeing his best friend and her reaction to what he thinks of as the 'real' him would crush him emotionally.
> 
> Just an idea I had.
> 
> Anyway! Comment responses!
> 
> Boomman456 wants something about mewberty! Well, I am planning on an Evil Star AU mewberty chapter, so look out for that!
> 
> Ud the Imp couldn't get too far into the Butterfly Collectors chapter, as it got really dark. Good, better to stop than to get messed up by it.
> 
> Mundanh liked the Butterfly Collectors chapter, since it was so dark and well done. Thank you, I appreciate the compliment.
> 
> Flufflepuff123 gave me some interesting ideas. Magical girls, Evil Star meets Cannon Star, Brittney or Janna getting roped into sexy times with Star and Marco, and a demon Star helping Marco win over Jackie, for a price. Interesting ideas! I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Turn forever you and me thought that Butterfly Collectors was pretty tame considering the warnings at the start of the chapter and I sort of agree. It was actually darker in my head, but I rushed out the ending, since I was getting bored with it. It could have easily been half again as long with other scenes. In the original draft Brittney was actually tortured to death with a knife by Jackie, but I cut it for time. Anyway, thanks for the praise!
> 
> HailToTheRetard loves my works and would like to see some Janco in the future. Certainly! It's one of my ships, after all.
> 
> Sirkylelenn liked the path I took with the Butterfly Collectors chapter, going the psychological route rather than just tonnes of gore and death. Thank you, I put a lot of work into that chapter.
> 
> MikeWeezy1323 was conflicted by the chapter, saying that it was very well written but the contents were very disturbing, leaving them huddled and crying. Thank you, it means that I did my job well. The chapter was meant to invoke emotions that many people shy away from, and I'm glad that I got such a strong reaction from you.
> 
> Guest says N. Just the letter. Well, Ok.
> 
> Stiven54 wants to know how Marco and Janna set everything up. It's not actually all that interesting, which is why I left it out. It's mostly just them going to quest buy, some black market vendors, and Janna learning some voodoo. I might come back to it, but probably not. Let's just say that it was a long a tedious process which payed off in spades for them.
> 
> JRC1700 probably would have preferred Hope to Starfan but I figured I might as well toss her in there, since her character got a bit of development. They complimented the pinned buttefly thing as being clever. Thank you, that was practically the entire premise for this fic, and you know that Marco's a pimp in every universe, that player!
> 
> Cesarean Pizza liked Broken Janco a lot. Thank you. I think that was my first sad oneshot in this collection.
> 
> Nightmaster liked reading my work and has some ideas. They also suggests a Good Ludo AU. Maybe, I don't think it would actually change much from the canon though, since Ludo's motivations don't really matter much, since Star will try to keep the wand regardless.
> 
> Marco goes back in time and is Star's dad? Could be interesting.
> 
> Anyways! If you guys liked this little oneshot please say so and if you have suggestions please let me know!


	41. ThreeShot: Evil Star AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Star vs The Forces of Good; Evil Star AU; Who's Your Daddy; Sexual situation;

Star Butterfly was bored out of her mind. This whole 'friends' thing was really pissing her off, because now that she remembered how much fun it was to actually do stuff with other people she didn't find things like stealing Emeralds from the Dwarven mines of Kambraea without Marco and/or Janna there to make witty remarks or scream like a little girl quite as enjoyable as she did previously.

They were at 'college'. A terrible place of study and further boredom. Truly humans had refined boredom to an art form. A mathematics professor had managed to actually make her fall asleep not two hours after she had woken up. Star had decided that she preferred being bored at home, as Marco and Janna got mad at her for being 'disruptive' in class. She was just trying to liven things up!

Janna got home at around four, Marco at seven, so Star had six hours when she could do anything she wanted. If only she wanted to do anything. Star waved her wand, trying to think of something to do. Then she remembered the magic plastic tablet that Marco had given her. He said it was a 'smart fone.' He had shown her that she could use a magic type writer to send him and Janna messages at any time, though Star had quickly found out that they would not reply if they were in class. Well, Janna did sometimes.

But Marco also said that it could access information, like a library. It sounded boring, but Star had nothing better to do. There were a few pictures on the front. Messaging, calling, a multi-coloured wheel, and a red rectangle with a white triangle inside of it. Star touched that one and was puzzled at the photos that the device displayed.

She touched one that looked like a man screaming. The device played a recording of a man being hit several times with long bits of stale bread by three other men. Interesting, clearly humans had found a way to minimize the tech necessary to play back holo-tape recordings. On Mewni you had to place a fist sized crystal sphere in a special aperture and needed a full room for the projection to appear in. There was a drawback though, as it appeared that the recording was two dimensional, like a photo.

Star saw there there were more pictures below this one and assumed that they were still images from the recordings. She touched another one and this time watched a recording of several men attacking each other with long bits of stale bread. Perhaps this was one thing that humans used to entertain themselves. Mock combat with foodstuffs, Star needed to do more research.

By the time that Janna arrived home Star was quite the master of human recreation. Each video shed more and more light on this strange species. They often lost themselves in their own fantasies, as books, recorded plays, and games interested them far more then anyone on Mewni would expect. Perhaps this is what her mother meant when she said that this species had 'inner fire.' But why would her mother want Star to go insane and fall into a spell of delusion?

She decided that she needed to test out this recreational activities. She would ask Janna about them.

"Hey Bitch!" Star called down to the girl.

"What?" She called back up.

"What the fuck are video games?"

"Shit for nerds!" Was Janna's reply.

"What are nerds?"

"Marco's a nerd!"

"Ok!" Star was unsure if she wanted to be more like Marco. He was nice, sure, but he was also a massive spoil sport. "Do I want to be a nerd?" Better to ask the local about local customs.

"I dunno? Maybe?" Helpful answer.

"Well, I'm bored as shit, so I guess I'm going to be a nerd!"

"Ok!"

Star paused for a moment, trying to get back to her train of thought, "Where does Marco keep his video games?"

"In his room!"

Star sauntered down the stairs and into Marco's room. It was pretty neat and tidy, with a desk, a chair, a bed, a dresser, and a television. Star looked around. Now, what did a video game look like? Star searched his room. Books, papers, binders, taxes, clothes, porn, movies, some rolled up posters for a band, and some more movies. Hmm, no, this last batch of movies was different, the cases featured clearly non-real people. She read the covers and found that they were games. Interesting.

Opening a case she looked down at a plastic disk. Hmm, perhaps an advanced holo-cube. A holo-disk? She would need help with this. Janna was happy to assist. They played something called 'smashing brothers' for a while, then they played 'called into duty' which was interesting, as she became aware that her mother did many interesting things on Earth, apparently with adolescents. She'd have to ask her about that when she was able to go back to Mewni.

Then Janna introduced her to 'steam' and 'pc games.' They played several games there too, and then Janna had an idea. She told Star and Star liked it, since it involved teasing Marco. They giggled as they set up the machines and looked at the clock. They'd have dinner first, then they would spring their trap.

Marco returned home a bit worn out. He'd had a lab to do today and his partner wasn't very cooperative. They had argued quite heatedly and Marco needed a nice relaxing time at home to calm his nerves. When he saw the grin that Janna was wearing though, he knew that he would not be getting any peace. "What are you up to?" He asked.

Janna put on a put upon expression, "Me? So suspicious Marco. What did you good pal Janna ever do to deserve your suspicions?"

"Well, there was that one time in high school when you filled my locker with, like, a thousand snakes." Marco recalled.

"It was twenty snakes, don't exaggerate!"

"Or that time you threw a handful of burning balls at me."

"They were just twine and butane! They didn't even burn you!"

"They singed my favorite pants!"

"They were old and raggidy!"

"They were comfy!"

"Uh, whatever, just make me some dinner, servant boy."

Marco rolled his eyes. Dinner was a simple affair, as Marco didn't have the energy to make something fancy, but it was filling and they liked it. Once the dishes were rinsed and the dish washer was going Star pounced.

"Marco~" She whined, "I'm bored. Do something with me."

"Ugh, Star, really, I don't think I could go out with you tonight. Take Janna or something. I just want to do some studying and go to bed."

"Sorry Cap'n, but I got a tonne of work to do, so I can't go out either." Janna said.

"Ugh, isn't there anything we could do in the house?" Star asks.

Marco doesn't take the bait right away, instead he jokes, "You could always fuck Janna, she's thirsty enough for it."

"Hey! I am not thirsty!" Janna protests.

"Su~re." Marco says.

Star rolls her eyes, "Thirsty as she may be, I'm not in the mood, go any other ideas?"

Marco shrugged, "I dunno, watch a movie?"

"Ugh," It was harder than leading a cat to water with this boy, "No! I want to do something. Together. Something entertaining. Maybe with your cool human gadgets?"

Marco looked over at Star, she was being weird. "You mean play some games? I guess I could sit down for a few rounds of, like, trivial pursuit or something."

Janna piped up, "You should play this new game, a bunch of youtubers are playing it, and it looks funny as hell."

"What is it?"

"Who's your Daddy."

"Sounds like a weird ass Japanese sex game."

Janna snorted, "No. It's weird, but not that weird. Here, I'll grab my laptop, you grab yours. I'll gift it to you and you and Star can play a round."

It took about fifteen minutes, but after that Marco was sitting on the couch, Star on a chair, and Janna was in her room. (she was actually standing in the hall right behind them. She couldn't miss this.) Marco was looking at a very weird title screen.

"So, what's this about?" Marco asked as they started up a game.

"Well, I'm the baby and you're the daddy. So, like any earth baby, I want to kill myself. You have to try to stop me."

"Really? That's kinda morbid." Marco said.

"Yeah." Star replied, "But it's fun as hell. I'm just going to go eat some batteries."

"Don't eat the batteries!" Marco said.

"I'm totally going to eat these batteries."

"What the, how do I pick you up?"

"You can't. You gotta find a way to stop me."

"Picking you up would stop you!"

"Too bad! Ooo, bleach. Yummy."

"Don't drink the bleach! Ok, what can I do. Do these cupboards open? They do. What the hell is this?"

"Hey!" Star said, "Don't medicate me! I was trying to die here!"

"Haha! That's what that does. Get fucked baby!"

Star snorted, "I don't think I'm old enough for that daddy."

Marco sputtered, "Don't call me daddy, that's weird!"

Star laughed, loving the little blush on his cheeks, "What? Do you not like it when I call you daddy, daddy? Does it make you uncomfortable, daddy?"

"Sta~r." Marco whined.

"Yes daddy?"

"Ugh. Hey! Don't go in the trash!"

Star giggled, "I'm going to eat this trash, daddy."

"Don't eat it"

"I'm eating the trash, daddy! I'm being a bad girl daddy. Do you think I deserve to be spanked daddy?" Star said coyly.

Marco snorted, starting to find the whole situation ridiculous, "You do baby, come here and I'll spank you."

"Oh daddy, you're so naughty!" Star laughed. "Oh! I wonder what happens if I do this."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"You're doing something! Where are you baby?"

"Well, I'm totally not drowning myself in a bathtub."

"What?"

"Oh daddy, don't get mad, I don't want the belt!" Star giggled.

"You'll get more than the belt when I'm done with you!" Marco said.

"Is that a promise?" Star asked.

"Oh! What the. Baby wins?" Marco asked.

"Baby wins!" Star threw her hands up.

"Damn. How do I win?"

"I think you just have to keep me alive long enough, then mom comes home."

Marco rolled his eyes, "I take offense to that. I would be an excellent father. I don't need no woman to raise my baby."

"Yeah!" Janna said from behind him, "Fight the system!"

Marco looked over the couch, "Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?"

"What can I say, daddy," Janna grinned at him, making him blush, "I've been a very bad girl. Do I get a spanking too?"

Marco went along with it, "Sure, come and get it." He didn't actually expect Janna to come over, take his laptop away from him, and drape herself over his lap. Marco protested, "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Janna wiggled her ass, "Spank me daddy, I deserve it." Grinning.

So Marco did. He brought his hand down on Janna's ass in a soft smack. "Ow!" More in shock than pain.

"Sorry!" Marco said.

"Harder." Janna replied.

"What?"

"Do it harder!"

Star, who had stood up, slapped Janna's ass very hard. "Ah!" Janna cried, in both pain and pleasure.

"Yeah!" Star said, "Who's your daddy?"

"Wait! Stop! This is getting weird!" Marco protested, though he was getting hard.

"That's actually hurt." Janna said.

"Oh don't be a baby. Well, do be a baby, I guess, but don't be a wimp, I didn't even hit you as hard as I could." Star said.

Janna looked up at her, frowning. Though she didn't look so dignified draped over Marco's lap rubbing at her ass. "You want me to hit your ass that hard?"

Star grinned wikedly and turned around, "Please do!"

Janna got up off Marco, reared her hand back, and slapped it against Star's ass as hard as she could. "OW! That was way harder than I hit you!"

"No it isn't!"

Star reached around and slapped Janna's ass again. "Ow! You bitch!" Janna reached out and slapped Star's ass again. Star didn't really do anything to stop her. Marco face palmed. If they wanted to slap each others asses they should have just done it and not gotten him mixed up into it.

Slap! Slap! Slap! "Ow!" Marco got up and went to the kitchen. They'd need ice packs. "Ow! Daddy, Star's hitting me!" Janna called.

Marco face palmed and looked down at his rock hard cock, "This is so not ok."

"Ow! Daddy! Janna keeps hitting me!" Marco's cock twitched in his pants. So not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little one for you guys. Sort of a sequel to Star vs The Forces of Let's Play set in the Evil Star AU universe. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> FreightTrainFrank asks if I am taking requests. I am, but I might not be able to do anything with your request or it might be a long time in coming. I get about five requests for every chapter I post, so I can't really do all of them. But please, do request sequels, original ideas, scenes that can appear in other one shots, and anything you can come up with. I often mix together three or four ideas into a single oneshot, so your requests are always valued.
> 
> Boomman456 and Nazi Sumbitch ask if there can be a sequel. Sorry, no, Nightmare is a full stand alone chapter. The background is so vague because I never actually thought up what the background was. It was just window dressing for that one scene, and while that universe is interesting, there are more interesting ideas in other ones.
> 
> Ud the Imp liked Nightmare but hypothesized that Marco's true fear is being left behind by time because he doesn't think of himself as having a future. I agree. I'm pretty sure canon Marco doesn't even think of violence except in the abstract sense, but it would be interesting if he thought of himself as a monster and tragic if his fears were confirmed by his best friend.
> 
> You suggest happy blood and gore? Interesting. I might have to do that. It's funny imagining Marco freaking out during an operation and the doctors just telling him to shut up while they root around in his flesh. Horrifying, but not actually dark.
> 
> The Marco and Janna as police story sounds really, really long, and not something I could do justice to in a oneshot or even a twoshot, so I'll probably pass on it. It's a good idea though.
> 
> Star being possessed by her ancestors? Damn, that'd be funny, though I get the feeling that at the very least her grandmother is still alive, so it might not be spirits that do it, but rather blood bonds or something.
> 
> Dragonick711 suggests an AU where Marco becomes something strange and inhuman due to the magic that he come in contact with. Could be interesting, I'll think on it.
> 
> JRC1700 wasn't really a fan of the doom and gloom of Nightmare, but saw the point of it. They suggest Canon Star meets Evil Star, that Demon Marco might be more interesting than Demon Star, and that Star might instead be her own grandmother.
> 
> It'd be kinda weird for Star to be her own grandmother, now that we know who her grandmother is. That and child birth takes a long time, so it might make the fic longer than necessary. Demon Marco would be cool, but in the context of the story that Flufflepuff123 suggested it makes sense for it to be Star that is the demon.
> 
> Nightmaster00 brings up the idea that Toffee and Moon might be half siblings, which is a theory that a lot of people are behind, though it's killing some of the Toffee/Moon shippers. I think that it's a pretty good chance that Toffee was trying to take what he thinks of as his rightful throne, which is an interesting way for the show to go.
> 
> TheEternalWinter thinks that a monster/mewman hybrid Star story might be interesting. Maybe, but I think that Mewmans and Monsters aren't all that different already. Though lizard Star is quite cute.
> 
> HailToTheRetard was hoping for some more vanilla type stories. I don't often do those types of Stories, but I think this one counts? Vanilla isn't really my comfort zone, so you might be waiting a little while for some good stuff in that department.


	42. Oneshot: Bad Boy and Proper Princess AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Princess and Badboy; Aged Up (Adult); Blood; Implied Drug Use;

Marco filled his tumbler three quarters full of scotch. Then he reached over and poured two fingers for Star, "Drink up Princess, you'll need the numbness."

Star looked down at the alcohol. She didn't want it, but her injuries stung and ached respectively. She lifted the glass and smelled the sharp scent of the drink. She drank it back, grimacing at the burn. Marco took a long pull from his tumbler before slamming the drink down.

"Get on the bed." Marco indicated his bed.

Star frowned, "That's... Incredibly improper."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing no one is here to see, isn't it?" Marco sneered, "Get on the bed. No, first, take off the dress, then get on the bed."

Star looked mortified, "You cannot just demand that a lady disrobe and spread herself, no matter who you are!"

"To fucking bad, take it off and lay down, or would you rather I cut it off and throw you down?"

"You're a beast."

"Thank you, now get moving." Marco took another long pull from his drink.

Star walked over to his bed. She stood there for a moment, looking down at it.

"What? Is it to dirty for a princess?"

Star composed herself, "I need help getting this dress off. Undo me?"

"Fucking useless." Marco muttered, getting up. He pushed her long blonde hair out of the way. He delicately unzipped the dress, careful not to pull at her shoulder to much, where a large gash wept blood. The zipper went from the top of the dress to her lower back, allowing to easily stepping into and out of it. Underneath was a smaller, lighter, white dress. It was stained with blood and ichor, like the outer one.

"You wear another dress under this one? What fucking use is that?" Marco complained as he carefully slipped the outer dress off.

"Language." Star said, "And it's for comfort and modesty. The outer dress can be made of rough but beautiful fabrics without making the lady within uncomfortable, and in the event of a wardrobe malfunction the lady's modesty is kept."

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me. Sure it looks stupid, since it's all white, but you could just walk around in this all day. It'd be easier, at least."

"Language." Star said again, "And that would be improper, a lady should not reveal her underclothes to anyone but her husband."

"Tche, well, I'm not marrying you Princess, so I guess that's a rule you're going to be breaking, and I'll be seeing a lot more. Take it off."

Star pressed her lips together, this ruffian was going to far! But she needed medical attention, and he made a good case for allowing him to administer the treatment rather than going to the hospital. Regardless of his manner he was her host and she should not get him in trouble with the local authorities. However, this impropriety of his statements and actions were disgusting. Star sighed, though she knew she shouldn't, and pulled the hem of her under dress up and over her head, wincing as her wounds pulled.

When she got it off Marco looked at the next layer of clothing, "Cojeme, what the fuck is that? Is that a fucking corset?" He exclaimed.

"It's in-"

Marco cut her off, "And granny panties? Qué chingados, it's like you were raised in a god damned nunnery."

"Well excuse me for actually caring about my virtue you swine!" Star shouted back, though she immediately winced at her own tone. "Sorry, that was rude."

Marco snorted, "Well, at least there's some fire in you. You've got cuts and shit everywhere, so you're going to have to take it all off, except your stupidly long underwear, I'll just tug the legs up, to protect your 'virtue.'" Marco sneered the word out, "Who the fuck wears a corset? Aren't those things, like, horrible?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted, it's the latest fashion, all the court ladies are wearing them, they give a very nice hourglass figure."

"Tche, you know what else gives a good hourglass figure?" He asked as he pulled out the laces of the corset, "Big ol' tits and an ass to match, but considering you're flatter than a nine year old boy I guess you need all the help you can get."

Star frowned and looked down at her modest bust, "I would appreciate it if you did not speak about my body like that."

"Don't worry princess, I'd still give you a nice, long roll in the hay, if that's what you're looking for." Marco said, using his best rapey voice.

"No, thank you." Star made the words sound like an insult.

Marco chuckled, "Have it your way. I doubt I'd be able to get past the stick up your ass anyway." Marco slid the corset over Star's head. "You want me to take your bra off or can you do it?"

"I can do it, thank you." Star pulled the garment off, to steamed over Marco's insults to get embarrassed about her nudity.

"Get on the bed. Elevate that leg. I'll have to handle that cut first." Marco said, walking toward his closet.

Star looked down at her bleeding, bruised body, and thought that she must look hideous. It's no wonder Marco was being so rude. She lay down on the bed, sliding a pillow under her right knee and promising herself that she would buy him new bedding later. She covered her breasts with her arms, protecting her modesty as best she could.

Marco came out of the closed rolling was was almost an armoire on wheels. It had a large red cross on the front. He opened the double doors to reveal a ridiculous amount of medical equipment. "Ye old mobile treatment center. Never leave home without it, never have a home without at least two." Marco said proudly.

Star was surprised that he kept such a large stash of medical equipment in his closet. She'd seen doctor's offices with fewer supplies. Marco stepped into the adjoining bathroom and washed his hands, wrists, and forearms thoroughly. Returning his snapped on some disposable latex gloves.

"Alright princess, I'm not sure how anesthetics will work on your body, so I'm not administering any, which means that this is going to be long, painful, and bloody. If you want some more scotch ask for it now or forever hold you peace.

Star wasn't nearly inebriated enough, but it would be improper to ask for more alcohol. Then she was the long forceps that Marco pulled out of the kit and remembered that she had four barbed talons stuck in her left shoulder. "A full glass please." She said, her voice shaking.

Marco poured her a full glass of scotch and Star drank it down in one long pull. Marco figured it'd make her bleed more, but if he worked fast enough she'd be fine. He'd have to get her some sugary drinks and snack after though. He looked down at the cloth that wrapped her right thigh. It was a temporary solution. That cut had been nearly to the bone. If it had hit the large artery she'd already be dead so he didn't have to worry about that, but the blade that had done it was dirty, so he'd need to clean it out before he could stitch it up.

Marco grabbed a bottle of distilled water, some medical cleaning solution, and some fine nosed tweezers. Star laid back against the pillows that were supporting her upper body as the alcohol started to kick in. Marco cut open the bandages. The wound started to open from having the pressure taken off of it. Marco sprayed water over it, clearing away most of the blood. Covering a cloth with the cleaning solution he reached in, gently brushing away at the dirt and grime that had gotten stuck in the wound when the blade had hit her. Star sucked in a breath and her hands balled in the sheets.

When the would was as clean as he could make it he sprayed it down with water again and closed it up. Taking out a needle and some thread he sewed the edges closed with neat, tight stitches. Star tensed through the entire thing, whispering something under her breath. Marco finished with a neat knot and clipped the end of the stitches.

"One down, three dozen to go." He pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the trash, pulling out new ones. He walked around the bed, grabbing a scalpel and the pliers as he passed his large medkit. How could she have taken so many hit in three seconds? He was barely scratched and he'd been the one doing all the fighting. Then again he had a gun and it had only taken a full magazine of hollow point ammunition to convince the creatures that were attacking her to leave.

The alcohol had fully kicked in now, and Star was staring around dazedly. "This is a nice room." She said.

"Sure is pumpkin, now let's get these claws out of you and hope you don't get infected." Marco looked down. There were four black claws embedded in Star's left shoulder. He knew that they were barbed, having tried to take them out when he'd done his first look over of Star. He'd have to make a small cut and turn the claws so that they came out cleanly, otherwise it would rip open the wound and make it harder for it to heal.

First he cleaned the area around the claws. Then he slid the scalpel into Star's skin as close to the claw as he could. Star whimpered as the blood welled up from the cut. Opening the wound a tiny bit with the forceps Marco pulled out the claw. It was hooked like a normal claw, but at the tip the point doubled back.

Now that Marco knew where the barb was the rest of the claws were easy. Star was left with four small cuts which he wiped clean and bandaged quickly. The rest of what she had was mostly superficial. Scratches and cuts that he quickly cleaned and applied bandages to. Bruises that he checked for deep tissue damage and applied ointment to, and a scrape that he cleaned up but left unbandaged, figuring it would heal faster with a proper scab.

Star passed out at some point during the long process, even the pain of him bandaging her wounds not waking her. The alcohol did its work well. Marco started cleaning his tools. The blood ran in red and pink rivers down the basin of his sink, reminding him of the many, many times that he'd helped friends and collegues. He was the best medic for miles in his line of work, so that meant that every halfwit off the street thought they could come in here and pester him to pull out a bullet or stitch up a stab wound.

Idiots. If they just took precautions and didn't act like idiots all the time they wouldn't get hurt so often. Hell, Marco had been cooking for nearly five years without incident. No one knew where he actually lived, no one knew where he cooked, and no one knew his real name. It was safety 101, but dumb fuck dealers who used half their shit and then tried to sell to gangs couldn't be bothered to remember what side of the river they were allowed to sell on.

"Idiots." Marco said under his breath, and now he had this to deal with. A prissy princess who was followed around by a mob of freaks with long knives and longer claws. If he didn't need the money to bail Janna out he'd have said no when the weird couple had approached him.

'Teach our daughter about the world.' They said, 'She's needs to know how real people on the street live.' They said. What made them think he was a good candidate to host a fucking princess from another god damned dimension? But one look at that fucking chest filled with more gold and jewels than he'd be able to pawn in a lifetime and he had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. He was set for life. He could stop cooking if he wanted to, but he figured he'd ween off on that. If he just stopped then there'd be problems, but if he just slowed production he could probably turn the boss's attention away from him and onto other problems, especially if he paid a hefty sum for 'protection.'

He had his restaurant, and his shitty little apartment. Really that's all he needed, but Jackie and Janna would never forgive him if he just walked away from the family. Marco needed a smoke. He closed up the medkit and grabbed a pack off his nightstand. Walking out into the open layout of his loft he opened one of the slanted windows, letting the smog and sounds of the city in. He lit up, taking a heafty drag off the cig.

What the fuck was he supposed to do with this woman. She was prissy, bossy, and talked like an 18th century... princess, he supposed. The strange shit she could do with her wand freaked him out, and the freaking monstrosities that had ambushed them on their way to his house hadn't been a joke. He supposed he could get her to work for him, but what else was he supposed to do? Show her the common people? Like who, Janna? Ten seconds in Janna would be giving Star a lecture on the patriarchy and Star would be giving Janna a lecture on being a proper lady. Marco's mouth curved into a rye smile at that, if he could see it from a distance it might be funny.

Jackie, maybe? Probably not, recently she'd been on a cocaine trip, and she was drugged out more than half the time. Marco never understood how that girl could go from one hardcore substance to the next without ever sticking to one. He'd done some of his own stuff and hadn't recovered properly for weeks. It's true what they say, don't do what you deal. It's bad for business. Didn't stop Jackie though. She'd buy a tonne of whatever she wanted, then take half of it and sell the rest at a stupid high price. She managed to get them to pay it too. Guess it helps when you're buyers think they have a chance at fucking you.

But Jackie was surprisingly prudish. They hadn't fucked in the three months they'd dated, back after high school. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he doubted she'd ever been with a guy more than three or four times in the years since.

Marco took another drag. He could probably introduce her to his parents. They didn't agree with his lifestyle but he wasn't actually on bad terms with them. He was working for his grandfather after all, and just because his father had gotten out of the business didn't mean Marco had to follow his dad's example.

Alfonzo and Ferguson would be fine, but they were in Califonia and Texas respectively, making it a bit difficult for Marco, since he was in New York for the time being, though the Boss could have him sent anywhere in the country at the drop of a hat.

Marco sighed. He hadn't considered the consequences of what he was agreeing to. He needed to sleep, and to think. Sleep first. It was late. Tomorrow was Sunday, so he'd go bail Janna out, introduce her to Star real quick, stop by the restaurant to make sure it was still there, and then use some of his new wealth to get Star what she needed to feel, well, not comfortable, but not horrible while living with him. Marco took one last drag, closed the window, and put the but out in the ashtray on his coffee table.

Marco stripped to his boxers, grabbed a blanket out of the small closet, and curled up on the couch. Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought. Well, it was still worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a mixture of a couple of suggestions. Firstly it's my take on the proper princess and bad boy AU, but with some twists. I've added in Fllufflepuff123's suggestions that Ludo and his minions actually be dangerous, making every fight a life and death endeavour and that 'proper princess' Star be full on classic disney princess good. We're talking no bad language, no fighting, and generally being the perfect damsel in distress. I figured this would pair well with a gruffer, more cynical and violent Marco than is usually done in the bad boy fics. I wanted my bad boy Marco to not just be regular Marco in a leather jacket, I wanted him to be rough, hard bitten, and a legitimately frightening person to be around, but still have the Marco qualities that we all love. Hope I did a good job and I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Ud the Imp suggests ninja Star X Playboy Marco fic. It could be interesting to stick them in that setting. I'll think on it. Thanks for all the suggestions, too. I probably won't be able to do all of them but they do help.
> 
> Jjmmmmmlol says that the commentary is right out of the Game Grumps playthrough. That was actually the resource I used for inspiration when everybody was suggesting it. I loved the interaction there and I figured I could add some to it. More Monster Girl? Ok, I'll see what I can do next there.
> 
> JRC1700 liked the spanking in the Third part of the Evil Star AU. Yeah, I had fun with that. I'm not going to get to sexual with those characters just yet. I have plans for them. In the episode Into The Wand they actually tell us about her ancestors back to her great-great-grandmother. We also learned that Toffee and Moon fought and that Moon used her 'darkest spell' on Toffee. We also learned that he was and may still be immortal.
> 
> Willow wants a oneshot where Tom meets a new girl. Yes, I've seen some Tom/Janna fics. Tom might be an interesting character to work with. I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Flufflepuff123 had many ideas. As you can see I incorporated a couple of them here. Please, keep them coming.
> 
> Nightmaster000 suggests that Marco accidentally propose to Star in a Mewni fashion and Star gets super excited. That could be a good plot. Also, here's the proper princess and bad boy AU. It's probably really different than you thought it would be, but I do like to be surprising. They also suggest that Toffee from My Dad the Lizard might have been a bad guy. I actually wrote the original one in such a way that Toffee is doing pretty horrible things for 'good' reasons, so it's not a stretch to say that he is a bad guy in my oneshot. I may continue it eventually, but I'm not sure when.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD is enjoying the recent chapters. Thank you for your support and encouragement.
> 
> HailToTheRetard says they he doesn't like getting a boner on the bus. Nice. Here's a little vanilla for you, try not to pop a stiffy to often, it might boost my ego. As for humor, I try to put it where I feel it's needed. I don't usually devote a full oneshot to it. Mostly because I'm not actually that good at it. Though Evil Star AU is probably the place to go for my brand of humor.
> 
> MikeWeezy123 likes the idea of Marco and Star teaming up against clones of themselves. It's a good concept, which is why it's done so often in media. You're biggest enemy is always yourself.
> 
> The Eternal Winter asks if I've ever read Bride of Monster Arm and suggests a kind of darker version of that. I have read it and I did like it, though I agree that a different ending may have been better. I felt that perhaps it was tied together to neatly, with no real lasting repercussions. I like my stories messy and with lasting ramifications.
> 
> Boarderlandsman liked how fucked up the Butterfly Collectors oneshot was. Thank you. I put a lot of hard, dark work into that chapter. They also ask for a Janna The Witch chapter where Janna learns about magic and dabbles in the dark arts. Could be interesting.
> 
> Askthedeadman suggests a continuation of Stalker Star where Marco realizes that no one on EARTH can see him, and that if he escaped to another dimension that he could live 'normally.' I could do that, it's a good idea, but I have a little more pain in store for that Marco before he is allowed to escape.
> 
> A guest suggests a Gymnist!Star X Marco + Brittney watching jealously. Interesting, and kinky.
> 
> Anyway. Does anyone know an artist? I think that some of these stories are good enough to have some art done of them. I particularly want to see a pinned Star from Butterfly Collectors. Damn that would be fucked up, but also awesome. Also, the collab is still open. No takers yet, but if you want to collab with me then send me a PM!


	43. Oneshot: Roman Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Lemon; Rape; Non-Con; Classical Era AU; Aged up (16 – 18);

Marco's wrists and legs were shackled to the walls by thick iron bands that chaffed his skin whenever he moved. His ragged, smelly tunic made of burlap itched against his skin and the grumbling and moaning of the other men, prisoners all, made him uncomfortable. He didn't speak much of the empire tongue, only what he had picked up from the travaling Hindus monks and traders that occasionally visited his small villiage on their way into or out of the empire with their exotic goods. So he knew that today was important, some sort of celebration, but he didn't know what or who for. Perhaps for one of their many strange gods, Marco would have to wait and see.

Men were lead from the cells in groups of ten. They were given nothing, but several had bits and pieces of armour and weapons. Marco had managed to wrest a spear from an old man's hands, and he clutched that to his chest, feeling sorry for him, but feeling more that if he didn't have something to defend himself with that these brutes would kill him.

There were pale skinned northmen sitting next to the deep ebony of the far south. Her and there the almond eyes of a easterner would stare out with the same despair as his. Slaves taken from all over the world were gathered here. How nice for the empire, that they would let their champions kill men from all over the world in their sand and stone arena.

"Up!" A guard screamed into their cell. They were slow to move. The man said something more in the empire tongue that Marco couldn't understand, opening the door to their cell. The men shuffled out slowly, looking around for any escape. There was none. The doors at one end of the hall were guarded by two men with large shields and long spears, and the doors at the other were thrown wide, a gaping maw of light waiting to consume them.

When Marco failed to move as quickly as he liked the guard slapped his back with the flat of his blade, making Marco yelp and stumble forward into the back of the tall, light haired man in front of him. The light haired man looked back at Marco with strange blue eyes and grumbled something in a language Marco didn't know.

Marco muttered an apology and followed the line out into the sand covered arena. The building was a rough circle of tiered seats that rose higher than any building Marco had ever seen. The benches were filled with people in all kinds of dress shouting in tongues from all over the empire. The arena floor was a good ten feet lower than the lowest benches, meaning it would be difficult to climb up if he wanted to escape.

The floor was sand and, further out, corpses. Their bodies lay scattered about, bleeding onto the sand. Clearly they hadn't bothered to drag away the bodies of the men they had been prodding into the ring before bringing Marco's group out.

Across the field of corpses there stood a single figure. The person stood slightly below Marco's height and was adorned in full armour, though it was hard to see it through all the blood and viscera. They were coated in the stuff from head to foot, making them look more like a horrible monster from his father's tales than a human being.

The person roared a challenge and rushed the group, not waiting for any kind of signal. Many of the men scattered, Marco one of them. They darted left and right away from the mad woman. At least, Marco thought it was a female, but he couldn't be sure.

A few of the larger men, who stood head and shoulders over Marco brought up their weapons, thinking to cut down this blood drenched challenger. Fools them. She ducked under their swings, side stepped their thrusts, and slit them from neck to groin with a fluid slash that covered her in fresh blood. Three men fell in seconds like this, their wails and gurgling adding background noise to the frightened muttering of the men around Marco.

The woman spoke, and now Marco knew it was a woman, or perhaps a girl, considering her height. She yelled at them in the empire tongue. Marco thought she was calling them cowards, but he couldn't be sure. Marco was perfectly fine with being a coward if he could survive.

The men around him shifted, and Marco watched as a man who was behind the girl ran toward her, swinging a large axe. The girl gracefully ducked it, spinning and slicing the man's belly open, letting his guts fall out of him and onto the dirt packed ground. He stayed upright for a few more steps before his pink and red intestines caught around his ankles and he pitched face first into the ground, screaming his rage and pain to the world all the while. The girl stomped his head until the pink mush of his brain came spilling out and he stopped wailing.

The men around him shifted uncomfortably, weapons gripped tightly. The girl shouted something else. Then Marco felt a foot in his lower back and he was pushed forward and onto his face in the dirt as a man behind him kicked him in the back. Marco looked up at the girl, who was grinning, unnatural white against the dark red and brown of caked in blood and dirt. She advanced toward him at a walk, saying something taunting he was sure. Marco scrambled to his feet and held his spear out, hoping that she would stay back.

She didn't, instead rushing forward, using her buckler to knock the spear head away and slash at him with her blade. Marco stumbled back, whipping up the other end of the spear and knocking the blade away. He continued backing up as the girl recovered from her shock. She said something again but Marco just kept backing away. That is, until he felt something sharp against his back.

Marco glanced back over his shoulder to see that one of the men behind him was holding out his own spear, keeping Marco from backing into him. Marco tried to dodge to the side but the girl was coming up fast. He couldn't go backwards so Marco went forwards.

Dropping the spear he stepped inside the swing of the girls sword, grabbing the edge of her shield he used it to interfere with her swing, using the strength given by raw fear to push her away from him. Marco scrambled in the sand to dodge, to run, but the girl is fast, and her buckler is sliding off and her sword is coming around faster than Marco can move. Quickly though, Marco's hand reaches up and catches the wrist of the girl. Then tumble as he does his best to keep the sharp blade away from him.

They roll, Marco trying to knock the blade free and the girl trying to slice him open. Eventually though Marco landed on top, pinning the blade arm to the ground. The girl automatically went for a knife at her belt with her off hand, but Marco gripped that too. The girl struggled and Marco kept his weight on her, holding her down, but he couldn't do so for long. She was like an animal, bucking and writhing.

"Some help!" Marco screamed in his mother's arabic. The men around him only watched as Marco and the girl struggled, deadlocked. Marco's muscles were growing weak against her assault. He was a goat herder, not a god forsaken warrior!

"Someone help me!" He shouted out in the broken latin that he'd picked up from his father.

The girl laughed at him, "These dickless cowards aren't going to help you, heathen." She spat in arabic, "Quit struggling and I might even make it quick." Her strange blue eyes, like the barbarians, stared into his soul and he knew that if he let go he'd have a dagger slammed into his stomache so quickly he'd not be able to.

"Why are you doing this?" Marco grunted out, slamming her sword hand against the ground.

She chuckled, "One hundred men to appease Mars, that I may be victorious in my reign as Empress!"

Marco wished he could say he was shocked, but killing in the name of a god was probably the most common reason that people were killed. Still, he wasn't going to be added to this woman's list of dead.

"Well I'm not going to die." Marco gritted out as she almost got her arm free.

She just grinned, "You may be skilled boy, but your blood with stain the sand. Unless you think one of those cowards can help you." She nodded toward the group of men who were staying together, weapons pointed their way.

Marco swore, seeing that he wasn't going to get any help. He tried to slam her sword arm down again but she finally managed to get good leverage and bucked him off. Marco rolled and kept rolling away from the girl. He heard her dagger slam into the ground where he just was. Scrambling to his feet he darted away from her and away from the two groups of men huddled on either side of the arena.

The girl shot to her feet, spinning to check every side for enemies, grinning when there were none in easy reach. She pointed her sword at Marco and said, "I'll save you for last." Then she used the toe of her sandal to flip Marco's spear into her hand and cast it at one group of men, killing one and injuring another.

She laughed maniacally as she waded into the men, swinging her blade and filling her wake with blood and screams. Marco looked around, he'd need another weapon if he was going to make it out of this alive. He spotted a dead man with a large shield, helmet, and a curved sword. Marco stripped the body as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the screams of dying men.

Marco got himself sorted out and looked up. Three men were fending off the girl with spears and shields quite well. Every time she tried to duck or weave they would move to counter her. The coordinated effort seemed to be frustrating her.

What concerned him was that she was backing toward him as the three men advanced, hemming her in with their spears. Marco pressed his back to the wall, praying that the men would kill the demon girl so that he wouldn't have to fight her again. She was nearly on top of him, backing into his shield. Marco didn't think of swinging his sword, he was to scared for that.

When the girl bumped her back against his shield she looked back at him, grinning at his cowardice. The men rushed forward, trying to stab her. She jumped up, dodging one that went for her lower body and kicked off Marco's shield. She slide between the other two spears, only being grazed. Her arm came down in a flowing sweep that sliced one man's face open. She flipped gracefully through the air, landing lightly behind the men.

Then didn't last five seconds. A flurry of slashes that cut into leather, meat, and bone ripped apart the men's backs, sending them screaming, stumbling forward into Marco, who raised his shield to keep them away. A spear point dragged across his calf, cutting him open, and Marco yelped at the pain, jumping away.

He knelt down, feeling at his leg. It was a shallow cut, but it still bled a lot. Marco glanced up over his shield, which he was using to cover most of his body. The girl was making sure the men were dead, slamming her blade into their chests, necks, and backs. She giggled softly while she did it.

Marco slowly stood as the girl turned to him, waving her sword about to fling off the excess blood. Marco kept his sword in close, under the shield he used to cover a good part of his body.

"So," The girl said conversationally, "Who are you then."

Marco shivered. He didn't want to answer, but anything to spare him a few minutes of life, "M-m-m-m-Marco... Marco Diaz."

The girl tilted her head, "That's not an arabic name. Where are you from."

"Beershefa." Marco said softly, it was nothing but charred ashes by now.

"I don't know it, but it sounds right. How did you come to have such an unusual name?" The girl continued in a conversational tone as she slowly walked toward him.

Marco backed away. "M... My father. He- He was- He was a sailor."

"Ah, that would do it. Sailors, always leaving babies in foreign harbors. Well, Marco, how do you like my empire?" She strode toward him slowly, casually, with a gentle swing in her hips, like a lioness stalking injured prey.

"It's great!" Marco said to loudly, hoping to stall for more time, "Really amazing!"

She grinned, "Why thank you. Most slaves just cry or whine, or try to spit on me. It's nice to have some civilized conversation from the soon to die."

"P-p-please don't kill me." Marco whimpered, back touching the wall.

The girl chuckled, "Dad says that the god of blood requires the blood of 100 men to satisfy him. More blood for the blood god, and all that." She grinned, her teeth now blood stained. White on red, above them blue on white. The face of a killer. Not a cold one, but rather one that loved it, basked in it.

Marco knew he wasn't going to get out alive, but he'd be damned if he was going alone. With a burst of speed he pushed off the wall, trying to slam the girl with the flat of his shield. She was a bit to far away, and had time to step aside. Marco swung to keep the shield between them, reaching around and cutting with his sword. The brought her own much smaller buckler up, deflecting the blow, and attempted to stab him over the top of his own round shield.

Marco lifted the shield while he kept walking around the girl in a circle, keeping her sword arm as far away from him as possible. He slashed and stabbed at her but she was quick, dodging and deflecting his blows while still being able to get off a few of her own, which he only was able to fend off due to the large shield.

The girl dodged back a few steps, slightly winded, "Damn, boy, you're holding up better than I thought. I'll enjoy killing you." Then she was back in the fray, not trying her best to wrench the shield out of Marco's grip, kicking, twisting, and pulling at it while still trying to stab him over the top or side. Marco's hand was sweaty, and he couldn't lash out while he tried to keep the shield.

The struggle was long and arduous. The girl would twist and rip and Marco would step and grip. But then the girl got the bottom of the shield on the ground and vaulted over it, kicking him in the face. Blood pumped from his nose as Marco went down, losing the grip on his shield, and rolled backwards and up to a standing position against the wall.

The girl looked smug, and stripped off her own buckler shield. The flung it at him, but not with enough force to actually hurt him, though he flinched anyway. Then she was on him, her short sword coming for his face. Marco didn't know how to fight with a sword, and instead fell back on his little hand to hand training. He dropped his sword and reached up, knocking her sword arm so that the blade passed over him.

Bracing his hack on the wall he brought his foot up and kicked her as hard in the chest as he could. The plate of metal there kept her from being hurt, but she was flung from him and onto her back. Marco quickly reached down for the sword, stumbling toward the girl. She was up and already swinging. Marco brought the sword up, barely defecting the swing. Her next one came from below and would have sliced open his belly if he hadn't jumped back, but now he was against the wall again. He did the only thing he though of, and he threw his sword at her.

She flinched, and that was all he needed. He was inside her guard, gripping her sword arm, pivoting on his forward foot, twisting at the hips. The flipped over his hip and into the dirt. He kept twisting her arm until the pain made her spasm and drop her sword.

Marco was going to continue to twist, breaking her arm, but her legs came up from behind him, wrapping around his neck and bringing him to the ground. Marco punched at the nerve clusters between her leg armour and her chest plate hard and rolling out of the lock.

Marco scrambled to his feet as the girl did the same. She roared and jumped at him, bringing her fist down. Marco blocked but with her gauntlets it still bruised his arms. She brought her leg up in a crescent arc that would have broken his ribs if he didn't have his arm down to catch her leg. Lifting hit he dropped her to the ground and stomped down on her head, but her helmet was to strong. She twisted out of his grip, tripping him.

They grappled on the ground, twisting and gripping while the sticky, cooling blood covering the girl began covering Marco as well. The pair writhed on the ground, knees and elbows digging in, hands grasping, trying to get enough leverage to break something, to gouge eyes or grip hair. Their helmets came off in the melee but eventually the girl came out on top, pinning Marco down, her legs tangled in his, her arms barely holding his down.

"I win, you little bitch." She growls into his ear. "You might have put up a good fight but it ends here."

"You don't have a spare hand free. You're as stuck as I am." Marco gritted out, using all his strength to try and resist the girl.

"I'm on top. Any second now my mom is going to call this off and have you cut down. I've won, just give up."

"I'm not going to just let you kill me." Marco said.

"You don't get a choice, blood for the blood god." She growled out.

"Marco spit blood into the sand, "I'm already bleeding." He said, looking to the killer's eyes.

The girl laughed. "I like you. You know what. I'm going to have some fun with you before you die. The girl twisted and Marco fought. She was going to go for a knife, or try to break his arm. She gripped his waist, ripping his trousers off. Oh god no, she wasn't going to...

A fist slammed into his face while he was reeling from the shock of her actions. Dazed, Marco couldn't resist as the girl mounted him, her sticky, blood covered body. "Stop!" Marco protested weakly. The girl punched him in the face again.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The girl said, ripping her trousers open, revealing her snatch, soaked in blood, sweat, and her own personal lubricant.

Marco tried to struggle, but with the surprise of her actions and a few more swift punches to the head he was to dazed. The girl slammed herself down on his half erect manhood, disregarding Marco's protestations.

"Get hard you heathen scum." She spat, "If I'm going to be giving you this last pleasure before you die you should at least return the favor."

Marco moaned, to dazed to respond. The girl bounced on his lap, the sticky squishing almost as enjoyable as the hardening cock inside her. She was giddy, after all the adrenaline of battle, and wanted to get off so she could get nice and relaxed. Maybe she'd have a bath after this.

The boy below her moaned, perhaps in pleasure, perhaps in pain, it didn't matter to her. He was a good fighter, this Marco Diaz. He was almost as good inside her, but he wasn't really getting into it. Perhaps that last punch had been to hard. She rolled her hips, feeling his cock slide around inside her. She hummed in enjoyment, he stretched her in just the right way.

She started bouncing again, letting him come almost all the way out before slamming down on his abused pelvis. She listened to the crowd. They had stopped cheering long ago, perhaps fearing for her life, perhaps bored by the wrestling that had been taking place. She looked around at her parents. Moon Butterfly, Empress of Mewni, and Rivers Johanson, King of Kings, consort to the empress. Her mother was cold and calculating, her father brutish and often crude.

Star grinned at her mother's look of disapproval and her father's look of approval. So different, and Star Butterfly was a little bit of both. But she didn't want to be looking at her parents while she fucked. Sure, they could watch, but Star was going to look this boy, this warrior, in the eyes while she gave him her virginity.

Star bounced on him hard and fast, his cock sliding against the pleasure centers deep inside her as she rolled and twisted her hips against him, covering his sparse pubic hair with her juices and the blood of dead men.

He was coming out of his daze now, looking at her in fear and horror at what she was doing to him. Star grinned, she preferred partners who were willing, but he would do, and he was doing so many good things inside her. She might even keep him when she was done.

A moan escaped Star's mouth as he braced herself on Marco's chest, shaking her hips fast on his cock, reveling in the lighting pleasure that shot up her from head to clit.

"Ah!" A tiny moan escaped Marco as she slid him fully inside of her. Star grinned down at him.

"You like that? You like the feeling of my princess pussy wrapped around your cock?" She taunted.

The boy looked away, but he didn't struggle. He knew who was in control.

"You look at me while I fuck you heathen, or do I need to encourage you?" Star said. She didn't really want to hit him, but she would. She wanted to see those eyes, like the dark, bitter flavors of coffee. He looked up at her and when his eyes met hers she felt sparks travel down her back, making her hips slam into him harder.

She wanted him to moan again. She leaned down over him, her hands moving to his sides. Her blonde hair fell, sticky, clumped, and blood red, around him. She must look like a demon come to kill him. Well, that was her original plan. Now she had a better one. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, giving him her first kiss, likely stealing his.

The taste of copper, her own blood, filled Marco's mouth as the crazed princess kissed him. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and tangled with his. He couldn't retreat from his, and didn't know how to fight it.

She tasted him. Acid, and thick with saliva. He hadn't been eating right. She shouldn't be able to tell that from a kiss, but she recognized the taste from her own mouth when she was out with her father on a hunt. Her hips slowed, her pussy lips gently stroking where he had previously been pounding. She tried to make her kiss sensual and arousing. It was clumsy, and she didn't really know what she was doing, but by the twitching of the cock inside her she knew he still liked it.

"That's a good boy." Star whispered into his ear, "If you're good I might even keep you." She would. Her mind was already made up, she would take this boy as her first (and perhaps only) concubine. She couldn't give up on this pleasure once she'd found it.

His neck was inviting her. It was surprisingly clean for a slave, unmarked. She would change that. Leaning in she kissed at Marco's neck and an involuntary moan was dragged out of him. Star grinned, he liked that did he? She sucked on the skin, dragging another moan out of him. She liked that, she liked it a lot.

When she pulled her head away there was a deep red mark left behind. She liked that too. Star reached down and ripped open the boy's shirt, exposing his chest to her. He was boney, but not unmuscled. She kissed at his collar bones, and down to as much of his chest as she could reach without letting him slip out of her.

She left a trail of hickies as she traced a path down his chest and then back up to the other side of his neck, still gently bouncing her hips on his lap. He moaned out under her more readily now. He was probably getting close. She didn't care if he came inside, she'd deal with the consequences later. She wasn't going to stop now, or ever if she had the choice.

"Cum inside be Marco. I wan to feel you fill me up." She whispered, breathless, into his ear. Marco couldn't resist. He came hard inside her, filling her with his first orgasm as ropes of thick cum painted her inner walls. Star shuddered, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid inside of her.

Star sat atop the boy, her new slave, her new lover, and looked around at the spectators. Some were masturbating, others were shocked, a few looked angry. Star just grinned with pleasure. She stood up off the boy, her wet snatch dribbling his cum back onto his cock as she pulled off. Then she reached down and pulled him up by his tattered shirt.

"This one's mine!" She screamed up at them. Then she walked out of the arena. She heard her mother calling for her, but Star didn't listen, instead she just dragged the boy behind her. They'd get in her palenquine and go to the palace, then she'd have her fun with this boy over, and over, and over again, until either she was satisfied or he was a husk.

Star grinned thinking about it. Marco looked on with fearful eyes, not knowing what the girl was thinking, but knowing that he might wish that she'd killed him instead by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Ud the Imp. I liked it so much I wrote it practically right away! Hope you guys liked it. Praise me, for I feed on your praise! Also critical review! But mostly praise! Anyway, I've joined the SVTFOE discord, so if any of you want to chat with me you can find me there. Same username as here, so I'm easy to find.
> 
> Comment Responses!
> 
> Ud the Imp, to you, I dedicate this here little work. Good idea, I liked writing it. The other ideas are interesting, I'll let them stew while I work on the next fic.
> 
> Biob1 liked the idea behind Nightmare. Thank you.
> 
> Flufflepuff123 has a tonne of ideas, and I read them all. I probably won't be able to do all of them, but I like the ideas regardless. Also they expressed that they wanted Bad Boy Marco to dislodge the stick up Proper Princess Star's ass, and that will probably happen, but it'll take a while.
> 
> Blue Soki liked 100 Hours More and would like to see more of it. I may still do a sequel, but we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD wants to know where Marco gets his ammo from. The mafia, obviously, but he's usually pretty passive unless you outright attack him, but when you do he generally wants you very, very dead.
> 
> The Eternal Winter liked the BB/PP chapter and wants to see sequels to Stalker Star and Monster Girl AU. I'll keep a tally, man. They'll come up eventually.
> 
> Nightmaster000 liked my take on BB/PP and makes some suggestions for some moon/toffee fics, I'll keep it in mind. They also said that their previous suggestion with moon/toffee was for a seperate fic, and that overprotective father Toffee is good. But I would argue that the Toffee in My Dad The Lizard is still an evil, manipulative, asshole, if not downright toxic, and that it wouldn't be a stretch for your idea to fit in that universe.
> 
> JRC1700 says that he likes Marco's attitude in BB/PP. Thank you. I wanted him to be gruff and an asshole but for a reason that our Marco would still have. Hoping for some S&M stuff? Oh boy, that gives me some interesting ideas. We'll see where they go.
> 
> They mention that Star from Stalker Star would make a good pet for Marco. I agree, but with what she did, Marco will definitely kill her at the first chance he gets. He literally hates her to his very core.
> 
> Gymnist Star making Marco drood with some provocative poses? I'm in!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review telling me how awesome I am and how much I fucked up the story, thanks so much!


	44. Twoshot: Monster Girl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoshot: Monster Girl AU; Lemon; Non-con (sleep);

Star Butterfly was having an amazing time on Earth. There were so many different types of people here, and so many strange and wonderful things. Like movies, and electric lights, and schools, and buses, and her new best friend: Marco Diaz. The human boy was very handy to have around, since he knew so many interesting things about Earth and its many wonders.

She was starting her third month on earth and Star felt that she was really starting to get the hang of everything. In that time she'd leaned about how learning was marked, how turning your troll teacher into a orc wasn't ok, Pony Head had stopped by, and Star had attended a party held by the girl that she had seen... 'soliciting' Marco. She had yet to build up the courage to approach the boy on the matter, as she found it very embarrassing, but she had observed several interesting things about him in the time she'd lived at his home.

Firstly, he seemed to meet with the Wong girl once or twice a week, except when she seemed angry at him for no reason, and then she would ignore him for upwards of a month. She hadn't gone through with her threat to see him every day, though Star would have enjoyed that, since she enjoyed watchign them. Secondly he met Janna in the feeding room once a week and Janna did a peculiar thing. She would sink her elongated canine teeth into Marco's forearm and drink his blood for a short time before licking the wounds, sealing them.

Afterwards Marco received juice and cookies and Janna drank a strange purple liquid. Star had asked them about this process and it had been explained to her that the processes by which Janna stayed alive and healthy needed living human blood to act as a catalyst for the food that she ate, so that she could absorb the nutrients in it. The purple liquid was to make the blood last longer, otherwise Janna would have to feed every day.

Star had offered her own blood for the process, but when Janna had tasted Star's blood she said it tasted very bitter, and Janna wasn't sure how it would react with her biology. Star was a bit disappointed with this, since she wanted to get juice and cookies, but Marco shared his with her, so it was all good.

Star lay snuggled in her princess sized bed, tuckered out from her and Marco's latest adventure: the watching of the meteor shower. It was quite interesting that rocks tell to the earth. On Mewni rocks were thrown into the sky by geysers of magic, which was not the same at all. Star smiled to herself, she and Marco had had lots of fun talking while they watched the flaming tails streak across the sky.

Deep in her warm bed, gently nodding off to sleep, Star felt a familiar sensation. At first she tried to ignore it, not wanting to be bothered from her sleep. Then she groaned in frustration as the feeling built, making her shift uncomfortably under her blankets. Finally she sighed, thinking about how nice it was to be in her bed, how warm and comfortable, and how close she was to sleep. But she admitted to herself, she had to pee, and the feeling wasn't going to go away.

Star slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, rooting around under it for her slippers. Socks, panties, spell book, mace, can of mace, mouse trap (ow!), slippers! Star slid her feet into her slippers and stood up slowly. It was far to cold for her to walk to the bathroom in just her nightgown, so she dragged her large comforter off the bed and wrapped it around her before shuffling off to do her business.

While she was in the bathroom, trying not to fall asleep on the toilet, she heard the door downstairs shut. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz must be home, she thought. It would be funny bumping into them as she walked back to bed. If her own mother had caught her walking around the halls with a blanket wrapped around her she'd get a scolding about how a princess should always be seen as being strong, but Mrs. Diaz would probably just pat her head and wish her a good night. Star smiled as she dried her hands, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were really nice people, she never understood why Marco was so embarrassed by them, but she guessed that Marco would be embarrassed by anyone. It was cute, and Star started shuffling back to her bed with a small smile on her face, eyes half lidded.

As she passed Marco's door she heard someone inside and noticed that the door was cracked. Mrs. Diaz must be checking in on him before she went to bed. That was sweet of her. Then Star heard something that did not support that thought. A soft moan.

Star paused outside Marco's door. ' _Moaning?'_ She thought, _'I don't think Marco's mom would be doing that... At least, I hope she's not. Did Brittney come over?'_ Star was a little excited at this thought. A late night rendezvous was romantic. Well, Marco was a prostitute, so it wasn't quite as romantic, but it was still interesting, and definitely something Star wanted in her spank bank.

Star slid up to the cracked open door and flicked her wand. Brittney and Marco weren't always courteous enough to leave a door open when she wanted to watch them do their thing so she'd found a spell for seeing in the dark and through tiny cracks. Star looked down at her wand as a thin, string like protrusion extended from her wand and through the crack. She maneuvered it around so that she got the best view she could and slid herself down against he wall, getting into a good position under her blanket for masturbating, if she felt the need.

She turned on the day vision so that she could see the room as if it were bathed in afternoon light. Marco lay on his back on his bed, snoring gently with one arm flung out and the other under his head. He wore light blue pajamas and was not covered by his blankets but rather by the naked body of a black haired girl. She rocked back and fourth on top of Marco, his hardened member already inside her slick folds. Star was confused for a second. The hair was shorter than usual, and the skin paler. Was this not Brittney, but rather some other person come to buy Marco's attention?

The girl rocked her body back and forth on top of Marco, moaning gently into his neck. Marco didn't wake up from this treatment, which was strange, since he was usually a pretty light sleeper. Then again, this girl could have a sleeping sex fetish, so Star sat back and prepared to enjoy herself. It wasn't as interesting as when Brittney did it, but Star could most definitely 'fap to this' as she had read on the internet.

The young woman moaned a bit louder and slid along Marco faster and faster, clearly enjoying herself immensely. Marco even moaned a little, obviously not able to keep his voice in even if he was pretending to be asleep. Star's fingers slid up and down her pussy, sending pleasure through her as she watched the face of her wand display an image of the copulating couple.

Star didn't have anything to bite down on, so her voice came out in soft, delicate moans that she hoped couldn't be heard over the girl's own noises.

"Marco." The girl riding Marco moaned out, "Yes, Marco... Yes!"

Star let out a shuddering breath as she stretched herself with two fingers. That was Janna in with Marco. Star licked her lips, Janna was clearly crushing on Marco, so it was a bit sad that the only way she could express herself was by buying his affections. It must hurt her to know that he wouldn't date her, but he would fuck anyone with the cash. The romance and tragedy of it made Star work herself faster, shuddering as the pleasure began overwhelming her senses. She had been on the brink of asking Marco for his 'services' for nearly a month now, but she knew now that she needed that D(iaz) inside her.

Star practically kicked the door open, though she did it as quietly as she could. Janna looked up and around at Star, her eyes wide and reflective in the moonlight of the room. Star stood there, her juices slowly dripping down her violet legs, blanket wrapped around her like a cloak, her slightly glowing eyes taking in the sight of a naked Janna straddling Marco, who only had his pajama pants halfway down his thighs. Star licked her lips.

"Star!" Janna yelped, "This isn't..."

"Janna, I know you're kinda in the middle of something right now, but I really, really need what you're sitting on."

Janna's eyes darted around, "You... what?"

Star charged forward and Janna flinched back, falling off Marco's bed and onto the floor. Star shut the door with her foot and dropper her blanket, dashing for the bed in a flurry of flapping wings and flailing arms. Star settled herself on Marco's lap with a none to gently slap of her wet thighs against his equally wet lap.

"Star!" Janna said from the floor.

"My turn now." Star said, a buzzing coming into her voice as her secondary vocal cords began their hum. Star reached down and grasped Marco's thick manhood, maneuvering it to her slick lips, and impaling herself in one smooth downward motion. "Ah!" Star moaned, feeling Marco stretch her out and the bump at the head of his cock slide along the many sensitive ridges inside her. "Fuck... Yes!" Star whimpered out, the single thrust bringing her to the edge of orgasm.

"Star!" Janna stage whispered, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Mmm." Star could barely hold herself back from bouncing on Marco's lap and pushing herself over the edge, she wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. "S... Sorry Janna. I couldn't help myself. Ah!" A squeaky moan was forced from her lips as Marco's cock twitched inside her.

"You can't... You can't just barge in here and start fucking my man!" Janna whisper shouted.

"S-ah! Sorry Janna, I couldn't help it. Don't worry, I'll split the fee with you, ok?" Star gently rolled her hips, making Marco's cock slide around inside her.

Janna glanced from Star to Marco and back again, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Star giggled, and the movement made her moan as Marco's cock slid around inside her more, "You don't have to play coy with me, Janna, I know you're here because you like Marco, so I'll split the fee with you. How much does Marco charge for sex, anyway?" Star rolled her hips, enjoying the sensation.

Janna was silent, taking a moment to process what Star was saying. Did Star think that Marco was some sort of whore? Her Marco would never do something like that! But Janna couldn't tell Star that she was here taking Marco while he was asleep. She'd have to go along with Star's assumption, for now, even if it killed her to watch the purple princess ride her man.

"He, uh, doesn't charge that much. Like, twenty dollars, I think?" Janna said, wondering how much money she had in her wallet."

"Really?" Star said, starting a slow rhythm or rocking, "That's pretty cheap, isn't it?"

"I, uh, get a discount?"

"Ah! 'Cuz you're a friend. Ok. I'll pay ten then. Mmm, though I might want to do this more often now that I've had some of the real thing. Oh, queens, this is amazing. Ah!" Star moaned, working herself faster. She had never gotten far from cumming, and she wasn't going to hold herself back anymore.

The lewd sounds of slapping flesh filled the room as Star slid herself almost all the way off Marco before sliding back down onto him as quickly as she could take him, forcing him into her deepest parts, marveling at how good it felt to have him inside her.

Janna, meanwhile, watched as this new girl fucked the man she'd loved for years right in front of her. She watched as the lighter pink around Star's pussy engulfed Marco's cock, taking him to the base over and over, her moans mingling with Marco's sleeping pleasure noises. Noises that Janna should be making him make. Her pussy ached from the lack of attention and she reached down to it, not able to take her eyes of the woman fucking the man she loved.

Janna's moans mingled with Star's and Marco's, filling the room with the muffled sounds of their pleasure. Star blew first, biting her hands hard as she came all over Marco, covering him in lubricating juices as her pussy clenched and pulsated around his cock, pushing him over the edge and making him fire shot after shot of thick jizz deep into her. Star's orgasm redoubled as the seed was pulled deep into her by her convulsing walls and she let out a keening whine that was barely muffled in time by three of her hands covering her mouth.

Star's orgasm continued, her walls milking Marco's cock until all of his cum was safely in her womb, warming Star internally. Star giggled, loving the feeling. Her head lolled back and he turned it to look at Janna, who was masturbating to the sight of Marco and Star, still connected at the hips. Star grinned. "Sorry Jan, I kinda took the best part there." Star giggled, giddy with the sensation, "But don't worry, I'll give you some, if you want?"

Janna's eyes bugged out, staring at Star. What exactly was the odd girl offering? Janna swallowed, well, she wasn't getting her self off that fast... Maybe Star could help her? Anything to get her off Marco would be a good idea, regardless of the consequences.

Star grinned, this would be just like being a brood sister! Star crawled off Marco and down to Janna, licking her lips. Janna wasn't the cutest girl in school, that distinction went to StarFan13, but she was a close third behind Jackie. Star started by pushing Janna down onto Marco's soft rug and caressing Janna's body with her many limbs.

A breath came from Janna as Star's hands roved her body, caressing her skin, rolling her nipples between her fingers, coming tantalizingly close to Janna's wet lips. Star kissed Janna on the lips, softly molding her own to fit the girl. Janna resisted for a second, confused by the situation, but Star's persistence paid off as Janna slowly relaxed into her touch. Star kissed Janna softly as her hands roved Janna's body, now homing in on Janna's pleasure points, groping breasts and holding her legs wide so that Star was able to dip her small hands down to slide her fingers along Janna's slick entrance.

The kiss deepened as Janna moaned into Star's mouth, the feeling of the girls hands bringing pleasure that Janna had never managed on her own. Star's tongue slid in, much longer than a normal human's, twisting and filling Janna's mouth. Janna's moans were caught behind the twisting organ as Star put one of her small hands right inside of Janna's folds. It stretched Janna wide and Janna bucked against Star as Star used her entire hand to massage Janna's inner walls.

Then Janna almost screamed as a second hand begin playing with her clit even as Star found and began massaging Janna's g-spot, filling Janna's head with a blinding pleasure that forced her into a fast and ruthless orgasm. Janna tensed against Star, her back arching up into the girl while Janna's legs quivered for several seconds.

Star watched with bright eyes as Janna came under her ministrations, taking in the thrown back head, the open mouth, the rolling eyes. It was incredibly hot, and made Star want a second round with Janna and Marco both. But Star knew that Marco wouldn't be ready for a second proper round for at least fifteen minutes, and she still had school tomorrow, so Star should get some sleep.

Pulling her over long tongue back into her own mouth Star said, "Did you like that, Janna?" Janna just moaned weakly in reply, slowly coming down from the best orgasm of her short life. Star grinned and pushed herself up onto shaky legs, smiling brightly down at the puddle of a girl on Marco's floor. Star smiled and said, "I'll pay for all of it, I've got money to spare. We should play again sometime, that was really fun! Bye bye, I should sleep, we've got school in the morning, see you then!" Star scooped up her blanket, kissed the still pretending to be asleep Marco on the cheek, and skipped out the door, humming with enjoyment at the feeling of Marco's cum sloshing around inside her. She wondered what she should do with it. She couldn't use it to impregnate herself, she was far to young. Maybe it was tasty? Star would have to see, but later. She was tired from all the sex she'd just had, and needed some good night rest.

Back in Marco's room, Janna lay on the carpet, wondering how bad it would really be if she just fell asleep here, on Marco's floor, covered in her own sweat and juices, with Marco lulled in a deep sleep by her venom. Probably bad, since he'd still wake up in the morning, find himself covered in unknown sticky fluids, and find Janna naked on the floor. He'd probably make the correct assumption and hate her for the rest of his life. Janna couldn't have that happen, so she slowly pulled herself together and sat up.

Looking around the saw that her clothing was piled by the door where she left it. She crawled over to her clothes and slowly put them on, stuffing her panties in her jacket pocket, not wanting to have to deal with the kinds of stains she would leave on them. Janna looked over at Marco and groaned. His flaccid dick, and pubes were covered in sticky, translucent purple fluid that ran in small rivers around his balls and onto his ass, almost hitting his sheets, but not quite. At least she wouldn't have to change his sheets tonight. Janna walked into the bathroom and got a warm wash cloth, bringing it back to Marco's room on unsteady legs.

As Janna crawled onto Marco's bed she was hit with a wall of smell. Sweat and something sweet, like an apple pie being baked. Is that was Star smelled like? Janna looked down at the mess. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She totally would. Janna reached down and ran her finger along Marco's cock, coating her finger in a mix of cum, her own juices, and Star's juices. Janna sniffed her finger. Sweet and rank with sex. Was she really going to do this? Yes, yes she was. Janna popped the finger in her mouth, sucking the juices from her finger.

Tangy, and sweet, with the bitter and saltiness of cum and sweat underneath. It was good, even to Janna's weakened sense of taste. Janna looked at the cloth in her hand, then down to Marco's crotch. She was totally going to do it. Janna tossed the cloth over her shoulder and went to town on Marco's dick, licking and sucking at the flaccid organ, cleaning it like she were a dog and the spunk of two women and a man was the most delicious peanut butter.

She lifted his legs and cleaned the runnels of cum from his ass and taint, licking and sucking at his skin until every drop was guzzled down like fine wine. She had to pick a few pubes out of her teeth, but it was worth it. Janna licked her lips, wondering how Star would react if she were to sneak into Star's room and start eating Star out.

Maybe later. For now she should probably get home and go to sleep. Janna pulled Marco's pants up, covered him with a blanket, kissed him on the lips, and jumped out his window, already dreaming of days filled with latino cock and butterfly cum.

Hours later Marco woke up drowsy, with the sun streaming in through his window, blinding him. He groaned, turning over. He felt spent, even though he just woke up, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

Star burst through his door, bright and cheery as the morning sun. "Ma~rco! Good morning sleepy head!" Star grinned at her compatriot. Marco groaned but slowly sat up in bed.

"Good morning Star, you're cheerful as usual."

"More than usual!" Star beamed, "Thanks to you." Star fluttered over and booped his nose. Marco grinned through his tiredness.

"What'd I do?"

"You know what you did." Star grinned, "Here you go, for all your hard work." Star slipped a gold coin into Marco's hand, "From me and Janna both. I hope we can do that again sometime." Star grinned and fluttered out of the room.

Marco looked down at the coin in confusion, he couldn't remember doing anything with both Janna and Star recently. Marco squinted, did Janna steal something off him? Probably. He'd have to ask her about it at school. Marco tossed the gold coin into his bedside table next to the cash he kept there for emergencies.

Breakfast was the usual, his dad made something seemingly normal but with something weird tossed in. Today was spicy pancakes, which wasn't bad. They caught the bus on time and were half way through the day before Janna approached him, which was unusual for the girl, to say the least.

She approached meekly, instead of her usual saunter, blushing slightly. "Uh, hey, Marco."

"Afternoon, Janna. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering... Uh, what you're up to?"

Marco quickly checked his pockets, he still had everything. Marco took a step back, "I'm doing good, how are you?" Marco asked nervously.

"Uh, pretty good. I was just wondering if, y'know, Star had said anything... Weird."

"She did." Marco said.

"Oh, um, and you're... Ok? With what we did?"

"I don't know. What did you do?"

Janna swallowed hard, Star hadn't told him. Ok, she could salvage this. "We, uh, stole your notes. Yeah. Star wanted to see them but I said that you never let me copy your notes so she, uh, took them and we copied them?"

Marco frowned, "You know I don't like it when you cheat Janna."

"It's not cheating! It's just your notes, it's not even your homework!" Janna relaxed into this conversation, that they'd had a few times before.

"You should be responsible for your own work, Janna, you're not going to be able to piggy back off someone your whole life."

"Fine, fine. I said I was sorry, ok?" Janna said, "And Star's sorry too. We're both really, really sorry, so please don't mention it again, and we won't do it again, ok?"

Marco figured that she was lying, but he sighed, "Ok, Janna, just please, do your own work, if you don't get good grades you won't be able to go to a good university, and then where will you be."

Janna chuckled, "It's good to know you care, safe kid."

"Of course I care, you're my friend, and don't call me safe kid, you know I hate that."

"See ya, nerd!" Janna called over her shoulder as she jogged away toward Jackie and Hope, who were coming around the corner from their classes toward the lunch room. Star came up behind Marco.

"What was that about."

"Janna was just..." Marco paused, he had promised not to bring it up, "It's nothing, let's go eat."

Star smiled, Janna must have been arranging another meeting with Marco for their salacious activities and Marco didn't want Star to know. Earthlings were weird about sex, so Star dropped it. "Yeah! It's Taco Tuesday!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Responses!
> 
> Dragonick suggests a Dark Arts AU where, once Marco gets a taste of the Dark Magic in Star's book he goes full Warlock and brings Janna along for the ride. Interesting, and bloody times await them. Good idea!
> 
> Ud the Imp mentions that the sex scene is a bit gross, since Star is covered in blood and entrails. That's just the way I like it, Ud, weird and gross! Your suggestions will be taken in and processed, and will probably be added to a fic to bring up the spice!
> 
> Mudahn wants to see more BB&PP chapters, I'll do 'em when I have the time. You guys have a lot of requests for me to get through, but keep 'em coming, since I work on whatever creative spark hits me at the time, so anything could be done in any order!
> 
> Turn Forever You and Me liked how Star's parents had different reactions to Star's actions. Yes, I figure they would be quite different in their approaches. Nice ideas, they will come in handy.
> 
> JRC1700 wants a sequel to Stalker Star, and I may make it sooner or later, if I can figure out what, exactly the plot will be. In Stalker Star I think that Marco is pretty broken as a person, he'd probably kill anyone and everyone given the chance.
> 
> Nightmaster000 mentions how even dark Star can't help but fall in love with Marco. You're darn right she can't, Marco's adorable. I like your suggestions, and I will think on them. I was actually thinking about setting BB&PP in the 1920's era.
> 
> Johnny Boy suggests that in the sequel for Roman Star that Tom should fight with Star and Marco. Maybe, that seems interesting.
> 
> Brewer235 wants a sequel to Roman Star where Star makes Marco love her. That will happen in due time, my good friend.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD also wants to see the repercussions of Roman Star.
> 
> The Eternal Winter would like a sequel to Roman Star, but you also wanted a sequel to the Monster Girl AU, and here it is! Thank you for the praise of the chapter! I like praise and critical responses, which is sometimes hard to get.
> 
> Sirkylelenn loved the Roman Star chapter and wants to see a sequel. Obviously demand for a sequel is high, so I might get on that.
> 
> Flufflepuff123 had a balls tonne of suggestions. I'm not going to address all of them, but I will respond to some stuff. To the question "How long does it usually take you to write chapters?" It usually takes me between 1 and 3 days to write a chapter, and it depends more on how inspired I am to write it. For example, this chapter took about 3 days since I wasn't all that excited by it, but the previous one was punched out in a single day, I think. Overall I can write about 4000 words a day if I'm into it. My longest chapter, the Butterfly collectors, took about 2 weeks, since I was working on other chapters too at the time.
> 
> I love your idea for the evil Star AU. I'll paste it here for people who don't want to search the comments for what I'm talking about:
> 
> Idea for Evil Star AU. In this universe Tom dumped Evil Star because she was the jerk to him and is trying to get a new girlfriend on earth and picks Janna to go to the Bloodmoon Ball with him. Evil Star gets jealous and decides to steal the dance with Tom from Janna,she yells the dance was meant for her and tries to freeze Janna but ends up freezing Tom. Star ends up dancing with Marco who followed her to stop her.
> 
> Great Idea.
> 
> Not a fan of mixing characters, like Robin and Marco. Either it would just be Marco in a costume or it would be Robin with Marco's name, I'm not really into fusions, which is why I probably won't do the Starco fusion one, though it might show up for just a second or two in other AU's.
> 
> Anyways, I love you comments, they give me a lot of ideas, and I love questions. If any of you have questions please ask me. Though don't ask "When is this idea/sequel going to come out?" Because the answer is "I have no freaking idea." Love ya all, keep the suggestions coming!


	45. Oneshot: The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OneShot: Bon Bon The Birthday Clown; What if?; Episode rewrite; Lemon;

Jackie Lyn Thomas stood in the doorway of the gymnasium, looking in at the preparations for the dance. Looking in particular at a boy in a red hoodie, currently tying up a banner. Jackie smiled. She was going to ask him to the dance tonight and she was pretty nervous. Jackie watched as Marco screamed and fell off the ladder he was on, falling on Star.

"My leg! I can't feel my leg!" He screamed like a dork.

"That's my leg." Star said, pulling her leg out of Marco's hand.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Marco said, looking embarrassed and cute. Jackie watched as Star helped Marco up. Watched as they held hands for a little bit longer than was absolutely necessary, watched them look into each others eyes for a bit longer, their blushes growing a bit deeper.

Jackie frowned. Was Star crushing on Marco? No, that couldn't be... Well, maybe it could be, but Jackie wasn't going to let that stop her. Janna came into the gym and called Star away from Marco with perfect timing. This was Jackie's chance. But she didn't move. Marco was standing there, looking after Star with a small smile on his lips, his brown eyes following the blonde girl as she pranced over to Janna.

Jackie's frown deepened. There had been rumors for months that Star and Marco were dating, but Jackie had never thought about it much. Until that sleepover. It had been a disaster, but Marco had said he liked her, and she sort of liked him too. But watching him watch Star... Jackie turned around and walked away from the gym. She couldn't get between those two, not with a good conscious. She didn't really want to go to the dance anyways, they were usually lame. She'd have more fun hanging out with Hope, or maybe Janna.

Marco caught himself watching Star for a little to long and looked around. No one had noticed. Good, to many people already thought that he and Star were dating, he didn't need to fuel the rumors. Marco reached down and picked up more decorations. They needed to get this stuff ready by five or Skullnick would have his head.

Star came back from talking with Janna, "MarcoMarcoMarcoMarcoMarco!"

"Yeah Star?"

"Well, I kinda, sorta, maybe, said that I would summon a dead clown with Janna. I thought it was tomorrow but... It's tonight. Please done be mad, I didn't know! But you'll be fine if you go without me! I promise!"

"Star," Marco said, then he sighed, "Ok."

"Yay! Thanks Marco! You'll be fine on your own. Heck, maybe Jackie will be there!"

Marco smiled, "Yeah, maybe she will be. I'll have a good time. I mean, I am putting up most of the decorations, I'd better enjoy them. You have fun with Janna."

Star squealed and ran back to Janna like a shot. Marco smiled, then frowned. He was really anxious about the dance. He knew he'd probably screw it up, but the smile on Star's face when he said that she could go with Janna had warmed his heart.

Star and Janna left the gym and Marco went back to decorating. Skullnick walked in a few seconds later. "Mr. Diaz, have you seen that list of preparations for the dance?" She asked.

Marco had, "You left it in stage right, on a desk."

"Thank you Mr. Diaz. Listen, I was hoping that I might be able to get you to do me a favor."

"Uh, sure." Marco said.

"I made a mistake and I booked a date tonight, and I don't want to miss it, but I also have to be a chaperone for you hooligans. But my thinking is that you would be an excellent chaperone in my place. That is, if you're not already going with anyone?"

Marco shrugged, "No, I don't have a date, if that's what you're asking."

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll keep everything PG during the dance, and I'll have my date." Skullnick said, already looking as cheerful as the troll faced woman could. "Now, let's get this finished up as quick as possible."

Things went fairly smoothly. They got the decorations up, the food together, Skullnick remembered to cancel the basketball game, and Marco was able to convince Skeeves that it was most certainly not a good idea to make corsages mandatory at a school dance, or that Skeeves should interrupt any of the dances unless they got truly and properly out of hand.

Mostly Marco did his best at not being the safe kid for once in his life, to make the whole thing go a little bit smoother for his fellows, though he knew they'd never thank him for it. He was exhausted when he got home, but he was determined to go to the dance, at the very least to be a chaperone in case things got a bit wild.

Janna and Star were sitting at the table in front of the stairs, talking. In front of them sat a bunch of supplies. Radio, candles, some sort of wire, a whole box of streamers and confetti. Marco waved to them, "Hey girls, you all ready for your clown thing?"

"You bet we are!" Star enthused.

Marco smiled, "Well, you have fun. I'll probably get home before you, so I'll call you to see how you're doing after the dance, ok?"

Star laughed, "You don't need to check up on me Marco, I'll be fine!"

"Well I'm going to anyway. I probably won't be able to talk during the dance, since Skullnick made me a chaperone." Marco said as he climbed the stairs.

"Aww, that sucks, how are you going to dance with Jackie if you're a chaperone?"

Marco shrugged, "I don't know if she's even going to be there, and besides, I'd probably mess up if I went in without a plan. Don't worry about me Star, I'll be fine."

Star looked unconvinced but before she could say anything there was a honk from outside. Janna hopped to her feet, "Mom's here, let's go!"

"Ok!" Star said, "I'll see you when we get back Marco! After we've seen a spoo~ky dead clown!"

Marco smiled, "Ok Star, don't do anything too wild."

"No promises!" Star called back as she closed the door.

Marco went up stairs and got ready for the dance. Shower, deodorant, cologne, and a nice suit. Heck, Marco almost felt hansom as he looked at himself in the mirror, though he still thought that he was really to lanky to pull it off. Oh well, he didn't have anyone to impress.

His mom and dad thought he looked very handsome and his father insisted on taking a dozen pictures of him. Marco begged off taking a second dozen and walked out the door and to school. He'd have to arrive a bit early in order to count as a chaperone and in order to make sure that Skeeves didn't ruin the dance for to many unlucky couples.

An hour and a half later Marco was thinking that things were going pretty well. Skeeves was at the doors, making sure that people weren't smuggling in alcohol, and Marco was patrolling the outside of the dancfloor. He'd only had to break up one couple who were grinding on each other so explicitly that even the people around them were getting a bit uncomfortable, but other than that his job had been a cake walk.

Marco finished his circuit and stood next to the three girls that had been occupying the wall for most of the dance. "Hey." Marco said, "Aren't any of you going to dance?"

They looked over at him. Andrea rubbed her left arm with her right hand, "None of us brought dates, and Brittney didn't show up." She looked away, "And no one's asked us..."

Marco frowned, it's not like the girl-boy ratio was off, and these girls were part of the spirit committee, any guy would be happy to be with them. Unless of course Brittney disapproved of their partners, then the unlucky guy would have a world of humiliation heaped upon them. Maybe that was why.

"Well, you could always dance with each other." Marco suggested. There were more than a few same sex couples on the floor.

They looked back and forth between the three of them, "Well, there are three of us."

Marco huffed out, and turned to the nearest girl, the accident prone brunette, Sabrina, "Hey, Sabrina, right?" She blinked at him, startled out of her thoughts. "Do you want to dance?"

Sabrina just stared at him for a second, then hesitantly said, "Yes?"

"Ok." Marco held out his hand. The brown haired girl tentatively reached out and took it. Marco led her gently onto the dance floor and started dancing to a fairly slow number with her. All the music was slow, waltzes and old love songs. Skeeves or Skullnick obviously wanted this dance to be romantic, though they were both sticklers for proper protocol when it came to keeping the dance PG. They probably thought that pop songs would promote promiscuity.

Sabrina managed to slip on some spilled juice not three steps into their dance and Marco had to dive to catch her, hugging her close to his body and straining to hold her up as she went limp. After a second she realized that she wasn't on the floor and took her own weight again. "Sorry." She said, "It, uh, a reflex. Hurts less if you don't tense up."

Marco smiled, "It'd hurt even less if you didn't fall."

Sabrina frowned as they resumed dancing, Marco half holding her up, "Yeah, if only that were an option."

"Hey, don't be sad. I know that you're, uh, a bit clumsy, but there are always safety precautions that can help you out." Marco said, his eyes reflecting her face back at her. They were close, she noticed, and she felt... safe. But what he was suggesting...

"I am not wearing a helmet again, I still get teased for that." Sabrina groused.

"No, no, nothing that drastic. You could buy non-slip shoes though, that might help." Marco tried to cheer up the morose girl.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess." Sabrina smiled a little, "Or I could just keep the Safe Kid around at all times."

Marco groaned, "I hate that nickname."

Sabrina smiled wider, "It's better than Clutz. At least people know you're reliable."

"Hey, you're reliable too." Marco said, "You show up for cheering on the football team even when you're hurt. Actually, you do a lot of stuff you probably shouldn't when you're hurt."

Sabrina sighed, "When you're hurt more often than not, 'resting' starts to sound a lot like 'never getting out of bed.' I want to live my life, y'know? There's a future to plan for, classes to go to," Sabrina smiles up at him, "And cute Safe Kids to dance with."

Marco blushed, "Compliments will get you everywhere." He repeated the cheesy line that his father had said to his mother so many times.

Sabrina looked away for a second, then back at Marco as they both swayed under the blue lights of the dance, him holding her much closer than was proper, not seeming to notice. The sparkle in his eyes as he said those words might have been her imagination, or the lights, or a million other things. She swallowed, "Will they get me a date with you?"

Marco stopped swaying to the music. Had she just asked him on a date? She had. Marco looked down at the blushing girl and noticed that they were much, much closer than they should have been. Marco wanted to release her, but he also didn't want to. She was warm against his chest, her arms around his back.

Marco stared for several second to long and Sabrina said, "That was dumb. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no." Marco said, "It's just, you surprised me. I didn't expect it. I didn't think, well, I'm not sure what I didn't think."

Sabrina watched as emotions played over the boy's face. Thoughtful, regretful, considering, sad, happy, confused. Whatever was going on in his head was one hell of a ride, apparently. Eventually, after much longer than Sabrina would have thought, he said, "Yes."

She felt her heart swell and warmth fill her chest as her mouth went on autopilot, "Really? Because I know that I can be a handful, because I'm so clumsy and I've never done this before and you're really cute and I thought that maybe you were dating Star but you were here alone so I wasn't sure but I wanted to ask but you were so nice and I just thought that maybe we'd hit it off and you just... you." Sabrina ran out of steam, her face growing bright red as she realized that she'd lost control of anything she was saying, but Marco was smiling so maybe she hadn't messed up to badly.

Marco was grinning at the cheer leader while she blathered, reminding him of his many failed attempts at talking with Jackie. This almost felt like a betrayal of her, but what they'd done at the movies wasn't a real date, and she hadn't even shown up to the dance, so maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Marco couldn't just ignore this though, a cheerleader falling all over herself, almost literally, to ask him out. How was he supposed to say no?

Sabrina started pulling him towards a side door out of the gym. Marco blinked, "Wait, right now?"

"Of course!" Sabrina said, "When better?"

"But I'm supposed to..." Marco said, pointing back at the crowd.

"C'mon, don't be such a safe kid, they'll be fine, you have a date!" Marco frowned but let Sabrina pull him from the gym and out into the field next to the school. She dragged him into a jog as they crossed the field and hit the pavement. Sabrina tripped her way across the road and down one of the streets, giggling as she tugged him to a small coffee shop that the cheer squad used after school.

It was fairly empty, with only three people sitting at the various tables. The staff looked at them with curious expressions, since they were dressed up. Marco in his suit being pulled along by Sabrina in her yellow dress with blue trim. Sabrina stopped short and Marco bumped into her back, almost sending her tumbling forward but catching her around the waist.

"Thanks." Sabrina said cheerily.

"No problem." Marco said stiffly, far more aware of the warm feeling of her against his hand than he had been at the dance. "You know, if you didn't run everywhere you'd probably fall less."

"Nah." Sabrina refuted, "I'd fall the same, running just gets me there faster."

She was... More energetic than Marco thought she would be, seeing her all the time and how often she got hurt, but he supposed that an indomitable spirit is something you'd need in her position. They ordered something to drink. Sabrina a latte and Marco a hot chocolate. Sabrina didn't want to stay in the coffee shop though. The are was cool and the moon was full while the pair walked and talked.

Marco was stiff, at first. He'd never been on a date, and this one had sprung up on him so quickly that he hadn't had time to prepare. Sabrina seemed anxious, filling the silence with breif spurts of near gibberish followed by long silences as she tried to make conversation. Marco replied with, "Yeah." And "Mhmm."

The pair didn't look at each other much, the strangeness of their situation sinking in as they walked. The sudden asking and the run from the school had been a rush of euphoria, and now they were coming down and realizing that, well, they were very different people.

"So, uh, what are you hobbies?" Marco asked.

"Oh... I don't really, have any? I guess. I mean, between school, homework, cheerleading, and hanging out with the girls there's not much time when I'm, y'know, by myself. I guess I like to read mystery books. You remember when we had to do a book report a year or two ago?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah, well, I picked a mystery book, because I thought it might be cool, and, well, I read it and I liked it, and I occasionally read a new one now and then. I guess I just like not being able to figure out the ending, most of the time. It's not like tv or movies where you know what's going to happen by half way through."

"Ah." Marco said.

"Yeah, and then there's, like, private investigator books which some people say aren't mystery books but I think they are because there's still a mystery, it just also has some action and maybe some romance in it." Sabrina was warming to the topic.

Marco wasn't really a connoisseur of books, or mystery in any form, but Sabrina made it sound interesting as she described a couple of cool action scenes from some of the older Sherlock Holmes books.

"So, Marco, what do you do?" Sabrina said from her spot across the bench from him.

"Oh, uh, nothing as interesting as that."

Sabrina smiled, having relaxed a bit, but noticing that Marco hadn't relaxed into the conversation quite like she had, "I didn't ask if it was interesting, I asked what you did. If you like it then of course it's interesting."

Marco ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, "Well, I do karate twice a week, and I watch a lot of movies, when I'm not helping Star out with one thing or another. We get into some pretty weird situations. In fact, I'm pretty sure she and Janna are summoning a dead clown right now."

Sabrina looked at him, a bit shocked, "And you decided to go to the dance?"

Marco shrugged, "I wanted to go. To be honest all that weird, magic stuff is more Star and Janna's thing. I like to be... I hate to say this but I like to have safe fun. Watch a movie, or play a game, or help my dad out with whatever weird bit of art he's made. Stay at home stuff, y'know."

Sabrina smiled at his anxious expression, one she knew well from looking at herself in the mirror. She scooted over, pressing her hip into his and leaning a little on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know. My mom and dad always tell me not to do anything dangerous, since I already come home with bumps and bruises, and I even agree with them sometimes." Sabrina looked at Marco, and he looked over at her, green eyes meeting brown, "But sometimes you gotta take a risk, you know?"

Marco swallowed, "Yeah."

Sabrina leaned in, her eyes gently closing. Marco froze for a second. Then he stiffly moved in, pressing his lips tentatively to hers, barely making contact. Sabrina's arm went around his shoulders, pulling him into the kiss. Marco slowly relaxed, the warm, soft feeling of Sabrina's lips against his. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten to this point. Was there something he missed?

When they pulled apart Sabrina was smiling weakly, "I... I hope that was ok. It's my first time."

"No, it was great! A plus!" Marco gave her double thumbs up, smiling widely to cover how embarrassed he was.

Sabrina giggled, looking away while she blushed. Her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. Here she was, sitting with one of the most compassionate (and cutest) boys in school, and she'd had the guts to kiss him. She wanted to do it again.

"So, uh, how about we take this somewhere more... private?" Sabrina said, only half realizing what she was talking about.

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Marco replied, not detecting any sort of undertone. He didn't catch on until they were standing under a tree in Sabrina's back yard that had a very convenient branch going straight to her window.

"We're... Going up there?"

"Yup." Sabrina said, pulling up her dress and grabbing onto some planks that had been nailed into the trunk of the tree, "The front door and stairs are really loud, so if I don't want to wake up my parents I just go in through the window."

"Aren't you afraid that you'll fall?"

Sabrina just pointed to the trampoline that was positioned under the branch, "Nope."

Marco looked. The trampoline was positioned so that it would catch someone if they fell near the window, but if you missed or if you fell near the base of the branch you would come down on the metal outer ring, and that would be even worse than landing on the ground.

"I'm not sure if that's actually safer." Marco said.

"Are you just going to stand down there and complain or are you going to come up here and help a girl out?" Sabrina called from half way along the branch. She was inching along it toward the window and the branch was swaying back and forth.

Marco rushed up the tree, thinking that Sabrina might be in a bit of trouble. She wasn't. Regardless of her clumsiness in some situations she deftly slid open her window and somersaulted in with a grace he had only seen from her on the practice field.

Marco slowly climbed in after her, not quite as gracefully. Sabrina helped pull him through and stand him up, brushing the bits of bark off his suit and smiling at him in the light of the moon that shone through her window.

Marco swallowed nervously, "So, uh, why are we at your house?"

Sabrina stared at him for a few seconds, then she kicked off her shoes and reached down, "Why do you think we're here. You're cute, I'm cute, I like you, and I want to take you for a test ride. Y'know, see if we have chemistry." Sabrina stopped, a thought hitting her, "Unless, you, y'know, aren't into... that?"

Marco tried to play dumb, "That?" He asked sheepishly.

Sabrina grinned, "Playing coy. Ok, I can do that."

Sabrina came toward him in a manner that could only be called slinking, her dress trailing behind a little and her feet not making a sound against the floor. Marco backed up until he was pressed against the wall next to the window, not sure whether or not he was liking this.

"You know, Marco, I always thought you were pretty cute." Sabrina said, in a low, husky voice.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, always being cautious, always so concerned, always looking out for everyone around you. You're like an overprotective dad, but I think I know how to loosen you up a bit." She purred.

Marco swallowed, not able to get words out past a tongue that was suddenly to big for his mouth. Sabrina reached back and the sound of a zipper being undone was the only sound in the room for a second.

Sabrina slowly let her dress fall from her shoulders, baring her clevage and shoulders. As the dress slowly fell down her body Marco had the time to take in every inch of her. A small bust, held back by a band of fabric that wasn't a proper bra but did the job, followed by a flat expanse of stomach that curved into her hips. Plain pink panties were revealed before mile after mile of toned legs and at the bottom, under the piled dress, small, delicate feet. Marco swallowed as he felt his dress pants get tighter.

Sabrina's forearms rested against the wall on either side of his head as she pressed the full length of her body against him. She could feel what he was packing quite clearly, and she liked what she felt. "Listen, Marco, I like you, and you clearly like me, so why not have a little fun? It's not going to kill you, and if we don't click there's no harm done. Trust me."

Marco was incredibly anxious. Sure, he'd sort of known Sabrina since first or second grade, but he'd never really considered her as a potential girlfriend. Sure, he may have fantasized her for a week after the first time she'd accidentally flashed half the school when she'd not worn underwear under her cheerleading uniform, but that wasn't the same as wanting to climb into her room after half a date and have sex with her. At least, he was pretty sure that wasn't the same thing, his little friend would probably argue differently.

Marco slowly let out a breath, trying to calm himself enough to think rationally, "Sabrina, I... Sort of understand all that, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. This is my first time."

Sabrina smiled, "Is it? Rumor had it that you and Star had already done it."

Marco frowned, he hadn't heard that one, "No, we're just friends."

Sabrina's grin turned into a wide, happy smile, "Then that means I get to pop your cherry. Oh, this is going to be a fun night."

Marco swallowed at the pleasure in her voice, his 'little friend' twitching against her panties through his suit.

"Let's get this off you, huh?" Sabrina said, in full seductress mode.

Marco couldn't resist as she unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his arms. She kissed him again while she undid his shirt, this time her tongue sliding against his lower lip and, when he opened his mouth, against his tongue. She tasted sweet and bitter, of the coffee that she had drank earlier, and of her own unique flavor. Marco could feel his body relaxing and shivering as her hands skimmed over his bare flesh, sliding his shirt off him and pressing their naked flesh together.

She was warm and soft and Marco couldn't think of more than that as her hands slid into his hair and she put more effort into kissing him, his mind swirling with pleasure as her obviously more experienced mouth took his like a gentle storm. When she pulled away his lips were wet and his eyes were half lidded with dazed lust.

Sabrina licked her own lips, her bright green eyes taking in the lust addled Marco. She needed him inside her, now. She slipped a hand down and grabbed the waist of his pants, pulling him to her double sized bed. It would be big enough for both of them, if one was on top.

"S-Sabrina, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. It's all so sudden, and I don't have any protection." Marco protested weakly.

Sabrina smiled reassuringly, "We can stop whenever you want Marco, and I have condoms in my side table, I might be unlucky but I'm not dumb."

Marco swallowed as Sabrina stopped in front of her bed and dropped to her knees. She grabbed the button that secured his pants, "If you want to back out, now's the time, Marco, but I'd like to say first that if you stick with me you'll have the night of your life, cheerleader's promise." She winked up at him, making Marco blush.

The moment of truth didn't last long. Marco wasn't sure if it was hormones, lack of willpower, or the fact that he couldn't even remember who Jackie Lyn Thomas was at this point, but he licked his lips and said, "Keep going."

Sabrina hummed, "Yes, Sir."

Marco grinned, those words sending a chill up his spine, or perhaps it was the freeing of his member from the restraint of his trousers. Sabrina let out a little noise of approval at the sight of him, so Marco supposed he compared nicely with whomever she had seen, though Marco knew full well he couldn't compare with porn artists.

Sabrina licked her lips, "What do you say I warm you up before we get to the real action?"

Marco swallowed, "This is your show, don't mind me."

She giggled, "This is your show too big boy, and if you want participation points you're actually going to have to participate. Here, lay down, it'll make it easier for me."

"O-ok." Marco said, kicking off his own shoes and sliding his pants the rest of the way off. Sabrina stopped him as he was about to crawl on the bed.

"The rest of it too. It's harder to take your clothes off when you're laying down."

Marco blushed, using his toes to take off his socks while he slid his thumbs under his underwear. Sabrina's soft hands slid over his and helped him take them off, revealing his throbbing member for her attention.

Marco froze up, praying that she wouldn't say or do anything embarrassing.

"Nice tool, Diaz. We're going to have fun tonight."

"Th-thank you." Marco said, a little relieved and entirely embarrassed. His face was practically glowing red in the darkness.

"You're really stiff, Marco. Don't be nervous, I'm not expecting this to rock my world or blow my mind or anything like that. Just have fun with it. It's sex, not some kind of test."

"Really not helping." Marco muttered into the dark room.

Sabrina giggled again and Marco watched as her silhouetted form slipped off first her breast band and then her panties. It was to dark for Marco to see properly, but the knowledge that there was a naked girl inches from him was exhilarating and terrifying. Her hands slid over the blankets and gently touched his stiff body as he lay on the bed and she knelt beside him. She silently slid her hands gently over his skin, not touching anywhere near his throbbing member for several minutes. Marco's muscles ached from being so tense and as she leaned over him they started shaking.

A gasp was pulled from him as her lips touched the tip of his manhood, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. A second gasp filled the room as her tongue came out, sliding along its head. Sabrina licked and sucked at him like he was a popsicle, pulling moans and gasps from the stiff boy in increasing frequency and pitch as her hands danced over his skin. It didn't take more than two minutes before Marco couldn't take any more of the treatment and popped right in Sabrina's mouth, filling the cavern with his hot seed.

Sabrina, like the proper young lady she was, swallowed every drop and sucked the last of it from him, making Marco's moans deepen as he spent himself. The euphoria of orgasm flowed over him and his stiff limbs finally relaxed as Sabrina's head pulled off him with a soft pop.

"Mmm, that was thick, Marco. When was the last time you masturbated?"

Marco didn't reply, to busy enjoying the lethargy of post coital bliss. Sabrina giggled and stretched her naked body out beside his, drawing small circled on his chest with her fingers, smiling at the dumb look on his face. She twined her legs with his, wrapping him in her arms and pressing her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent while she waited for him to recover.

"That... was amazing." Marco said slowly.

Sabrina smiled with pride, "You're welcome."

Marco's arm snaked under her and pulled her against him and she basked in the warmth of his body to contrast the night air that filled the room. They lay like that for several minutes, not speaking or really moving, Marco lost in thought, Sabrina enjoying the moment of quiet before the real fun began.

She leaned into Marco's embrace and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then another at the corner of his lips. Marco turned his head toward her and captured her lips with his, evidently more comfortable and relaxed. The kiss was far better than the first, gentle but demanding, slow and sensual. Marco's arms slid around her fully, embracing her as he turned so that they faced each other on the bed. One of his legs came up between hers, pressing into her shaved pussy and reminding her that she'd not yet had the pleasure of his touch.

Their kisses became more fervent, lips and tongues tangling, hands gripping. To Sabrina's surprise and delight Marco pulled her to the center of the bed and rolled her onto her back. On his hands and knees above her he continued to attack her lips and body, his hands coming up to squeeze her breasts a little harder than he needed to, nibbling at her lips, his hands growing stronger, his grip almost bruising.

Sabrina moaned, loving the rough treatment and wanting to encourage the boy. Marco knew he was being a bit forward and perhaps taking things a bit fast and strong, but when he tried to pull away Sabrina pulled him in further, bringing his head down to her neck, where Marco kissed tentatively. Sabrina encouraged him by squirming a little in his grasp and he kissed there again.

Sabrina pushed him lower and Marco kissed his way down her neck and onto her chest. Marco kissed down onto her small breasts. "Bite them." Sabrina urged.

"What? Really?"

"Gently. It feels good."

"O-ok." Marco said, and he very, very gently bit down on Sabrina's left nipple.

"Harder than that."

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurting me a little is kinda the point. It feels good, trust me."

Marco was skeptical, but bit down a little harder on Sabrina's nipple. She let out a long sigh. "Now suck on it."

Marco did, sucking the small nub into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Sabrina gripped his shoulders as he did so. Then he moved over to the second one, sucking on it, and then biting it quite hard. Sabrina moaned loudly, "Yes!"

Sabrina opened her legs wide and wrapped them around Marco's hip, drawing him in against her as her hands roved his back, "Marco, I need you."

Marco blinked at the girl's enthusiasm. "Uh, where are the?"

Sabrina reached out and smacked the small table next to the bed. Marco rummaged around in there before pulling out a box filled with the wrappers. He'd taken health class and done his own research, so getting the latex on was quick. It helped that he was harder than he'd ever been before, though his fumbling fingers did slow him down a little. Once the condom was on Sabrina reached down with one hand and spread her pussy lips, "Come on, I want to feel you inside me."

Marco was hesitant, slowly lining the head of his penis with her entrance, "Are you sure?"

"Marco, look at this face, does this look like the face of someone who's unsure?" Sabrina pointed to her nonplussed expression.

"Uh, no, I guess not."

"Good, now shove that fucking cock of yours inside me or so help me I will hit you."

"Ok, ok, no need for violence. I just want to be sure this is ok with you."

"Y'know, you were the one that wasn't all for this at first."

Marco sighed as he slowly pressed the head of his cock into her, her slippery walls taking him easily, "What can I say, you're very convincing."

Sabrina wrapped her legs harder around Marco's hips and pulled him into her, making him filler her all the way in a single strong stroke. She and Marco both moaned out as the sensation of the other overwhelmed them. They took several seconds to get used to each other before Sabrina said, "I know. You're worth being convincing for. Now, show me what you've got."

Marco started off slowly, rocking his hips into the cheerleader, but soon found that she was rolling her own hips, and they found a rhythm that filled the room with panted breaths and small moans quickly. The slick feeling of Sabrina's walls was a new heaven for Marco as he slid almost all the way out of her before pushing back in, her hips coming up to meet him, his balls slapping against her.

"Fuck. Faster, Marco. Fuck me harder."

Marco obliged, slamming his hips into hers faster and harder than before, finding the sound of their flesh slapping together satisfying. "Yes, yes, yes!" Sabrina called out. Marco leaned down, silencing her with a kiss, not wanting to wake her parents. She kissed him back sloppily, moaning into his mouth and clutching at his back.

She was tighter now, her pussy convulsing inside as her hips pounded into him with the same vigor that he slammed into her. They moved faster and harder as their climax built like a spring winding inside them.

"Marco." Sabrina moaned, practically screamed as her orgasm began to crest.

The squeezing inside her grew noticeably stronger and Marco slammed his cock home as deep as he could, firing out jets of semen that made his cock twitch hard inside the girl.

After a few seconds Marco collapsed, careful to fall beside Sabrina rather than on top of her. His condom encased cock slipping out of her easily and flopping on his leg, but he didn't much care, panting next to her.

The pair came down from their euphoric high slowly. Marco found himself wondering how he could have been so lucky as to have found a girl that would take him home and have sex with him so quickly, and he wondered if that made them both sluts.

He decided he didn't care. He liked Sabrina well enough, and if this time was anything to go by they were certainly sexually compatible. Marco turned to look at his companion to see that her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. "Are you asleep?" Marco asked softly.

"Mmm, not yet, but I want to be. I should probably shower first though, and you should probably go home, unless you want to risk being caught by my parents?"

Marco groaned, his weary limbs didn't want to move, and a lethargy was coming over him, "I'm almost tempted."

Sabrina turned to him with a smile and kissed him softly, "My parents go away every couple of weeks to a hotel and spa down state, I'm sure you could spend a night or two then."

Marco smiled back, kissing her, "I'll keep that in mind." A thought struck him, "Is this, like, private? Or are we going to, like, be a couple publicly?"

Sabrina thought for a moment, "Well, Brittney would probably bite my head off if I told her Star's best friend and the school safe kid was dating me, but I think she'd get over it. Let me warm her up to the idea first, we can go public in a week, I think."

"Class politics, ugh." Marco said, "I don't know how you can handle stuff like that."

Sabrina shrugged, "You do what you need to do to be liked and accepted."

"Well," Marco said, "You don't need to do anything for me. I definitely like you, Sabrina."

"I like you too, Marco. But you probably should be going. I know it's like I'm kicking you out right after our fun but I'm falling asleep here and I really do need to take a shower."

Marco chuckled and sat up, "Say no more, I know when I'm not wanted."

"It must be weird knowing that you're never not wanted." Sabrina said, running her hands along Marco's sweaty back.

Marco smiled as he pulled the condom off and tied it sloppily so that the contents wouldn't spill out, "Where do I put this?"

"Garbage, next to the desk." Marco tossed it into the bin, and then pulled his clothes on. He'd have to wash his underwear once he got home, but it was still worth it.

After Marco got his clothes on, Sabrina got up and escorted him to the window. Marco climbed out onto the tree branch and flipped around so that he was facing Sabrina, hoping to say one last goodbye and maybe get a kiss. Sabrina, having a naughty thought, was already leaning out the window, her small breasts on full display, and pulled Marco into a deep and highly sexual kiss.

Marco, not thinking, relaxed into the kiss, and did not notice until it was to late that he was falling off the branch. With a yelp Marco tumbled from the branch and fell ten feet to the ground. Or rather, to the trampoline, where he bounced a few times before coming to a rest on top of the black surface.

Sabrina leaned out of her window, looking down at the befuddled boy, giggling at his look of shocked betrayal. "I hate to see you leave, loverboy, but I love to watch you fall."

"I think the expression is 'love to watch you go.'" Marco replied.

"That too."

"You're a very bad girl sometimes, you know that?"

"I do. What'cha gonna do about it? Spank me?"

"I might."

"I look forward to it, loverboy." Sabrina wiggled her butt a little, though Marco couldn't see.

"Ok. I'll see you Monday?"

"Count on it. I'll have you kiss any owies that I get, ok?"

"Sure, just make sure they're in spots that will make you remove that cheerleading outfit you wear."

"Oh ho ho, getting cocky now that you've bagged the princess, Diaz?"

Marco smiled up at her, "What can I say, hearing you moan my name is a real confidence booster."

"Is it?" Sabrina said, "Oh, Marco!" She moaned loudly, "Oh, Marco, yes!"

Marco flinched, "Keep it down!"

"Oh MARCO!" Sabrina practically yelled, but then smiled down at Marco, "Nobody ever wakes up around here except my parents, and they're on the other side of the house, Marco." She moaned the last word. "I'll see you on Monday, and you'll see me, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Sabrina." Marco called and turned, walking home.

Sabrina, up in her room, jumped for joy. She had done it! She'd overcome her anxiety, asked Marco out, invited him back to her room, and he wanted to see her again! She fist pumped, dancing around the room, jumping up onto her bed and then back down off of it. She wanted to run a mile!

She danced her way right into the shower, where a bar of soap that had been left on the ground sent her sprawling on her back, but she just did a little shimmy on the floor, basking in her victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with some people and we were wondering what would have happened if Jackie hadn't asked Marco to the dance, so here's my take, and I made it a SabCo fic because I know some of you degenerates like that kind of stuff.
> 
> Gimme your reviews! Did I fuck something up? The pacing, the characterization, the details? Lemme know, I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong!
> 
> Comment responses!
> 
> Ud the Imp liked part two of the monster girl AU and can't wait for Marco to become the school manwhore. Well, that might happen, or it might not, let's see how it goes. I like your Roman Star and Monster Girl AU's but I'm not a fan of Zombie Apocalypse, I just don't really like the genre, it's been played to death.
> 
> FlufflePuff123 and The Eternal Winter wanted to know what kind of Monster Brittney is in the Monster Girl AU. She is indeed a ghoul, feeding on Marco's seed instead of eating human flesh, which leaves her hungry more often than not, but it's the best solution for now.
> 
> A story just about all the weird stuff that Marco and Star encounter on their journeys? That could be interesting.
> 
> Blue Soki liked Part Two of the Cyberpunk AU stories and would like to see some Roleplaying Game AU. Maybe, it could be interesting, though it might not be a lemon chapter, since it would probably focus on something like a dungeon crawl.
> 
> THExPOTxHEAD liked the D(iaz) joke. It's kinda funny, and it's also kinda a meme by now.
> 
> The Eternal winter really liked the Part Two of the Monster Girl AU. You're welcome for the review, and if you ever need another one let me know and I'll take a look. I find that reading books and listening to audiobooks has made me a better writer over time, but writing is the only way to get permanently better, which is why I write so much and so often.
> 
> Guest suggests that if I do a gymnist Star AU that Janna and Brittney get in on the action. I like your thinking.
> 
> Jwagne51, yeah I meant that. Correcting mistakes on is really hard, I wish they'd implement a better system for it, but the people who run the site don't seem to think that it's broken, so they aren't going to fix it.
> 
> JRC1700 also liked the chapter, and saw what I did with the Janna scene. I didn't mean for it to be a rehash of Vamp Janna, but it turned out that way. :D Evil Star Bloodmoon Ball? Sounds great to me, especially if Star gets there and starts wrecking up the place.
> 
> Nightmaster000 liked the Monster Girl AU chapter as well. Thank you all, I appreciate it. I'm only planning on doing this for a while. I don't actually watch that many television shows, and I write fanfics for even fewer. I've only ever writing fics for Star vs. and MLP before, so who knows what I'll write about next.
> 
> Evil Marco AU would be cool.
> 
> KillingTheShadows101 thought that this chapter of the Monster Girls AU is the best one so far and wants for Marco to find out what's been happening to him. I dunno, I'll have to think about it.


	46. Update

**Quick update for you guys. I'm not going to be doing a oneshot for a little while here. To be honest you guys have given me so many good and interesting ideas that I'll never be able to get through them all, so over the next little bit I'm going to be going over all the comments and finding every single suggestion I like and doing a little premise write up for them. I'll post them immediately when they're done, so there will be a long list of premises coming up in the future.**

**I have 30 ideas so far that I like and I hope you guys will keep giving me more as well as going back and finding your favorite parts of my oneshots and telling me what you liked about them as well as any big mess ups that I may have missed while writing. You guys have been a big help and I thank you all. Once I write up and post the premises we'll be going back to your regularly scheduled programming!**

**Comment Responses!**

**Addiction1510 thought that the chapter Tentacles Make Everything Better chapter was hot, and I agree. It's actually a chapter that could almost be set in the Evil Star universe, which is interesting.**

**Ud the Imp points out that I went out of my way to make Sabrina have sex with Marcoin The Dance chapter and I'll admit, I did it just for the smut, and also because I didn't want the chapter to spiral out of control and into a huge thing that I would never finish.**

**Dragonick711 asks if Sabrina was putting on an act about being shy. That gives me an idea... He also mentions that the 'Jackie is a mermaid' theory has been going around and wonders if I'll do a story where that is the case. Nope. I hate that theory and think it's stupid. Quite frankly, if the show goes that route I'm going to be very disappointed in the team. It seems like a cop out for Jackie to be inhuman, either for the purpose of setting up Marco and Star or for the purpose of making Jackie an 'important' character.**

**Br42 also noticed the abrupt shift mid chapter and also suggests that it might be an act on Sabrina's part. What depths does sabrina's mind have?**

**Striven54 wants to see more janco oneshots. Well, I'll see what I can do about that. It seems that a lot of my stories have gone the harem route lately.**

**Guest wants more Stalker Star. There is a plan for a sequel, don't you worry!**

**The Eternal Winter points out that the Dance fic was missing Star feeling jelly about Marco not being with her. I decided to dodge that subplot entirely by having Star not see Marco in his suit. She just went and had a fun night with Janna in my fic. They also mention that they would love severy different versions of what would go down on that night. I was actually planning that, but I lost the spark for it half way through the Sabrina version, which is why there's such an abrupt change, so I don't think I'll be doing that, unless I get a really good reason to. Also, your story is so goddamn good! You keep writing it or I swear to god I will cut off your legs and force you to do so!**

**Flufflepuff123 aks if their ideas have gotten worse over time. I just looked through all the suggestions and not really, I did find more in your earlier suggestions that I liked, but you still suggest stuff that's interesting.**

**Pleaseworkforonce liked the Nightmare chapter, and that's good. I like the premise as well.**

**THExPOTxHEAD thought that I might rewrite the Ludo fight scene and kill someone off. Nah. I liked that fight scene, it was very well done.**

**JRC1700 wants to see some S &M. I'm getting there, but it's just not the kind of thing you spring on someone, so I'm going to have to do some maneuvering to get the characters into the right state for it.**

**Evil Marco will be coming, don't you worry.**

**Nightmaster000 suggests multiple reincarnation AU, but I'm not all that interested in giving the characters personalities from different shows. I much prefer twisting their own personalities.**

**Theblackdarkshadow and jeseftanti both want to see a continuation of this fic. Sorry guys but unless some inspiration hits me I probably won't come back to it. I might if I get a good suggestion for the continuation, maybe.**

**Anyway, someone was asking about discussing stories outside of the reviews. I do sometimes discuss stories in personal messages on or in the comment sections on AO3. There's also a Star vs. Discord, but I don't really discuss stories there. I hope that answers the question.**


	47. Premise Roundup 1

**Story Premise: Something Other Than Human;**

When Toffee captures Marco in Storm the castle it is not to draw Star to him, but rather to use Marco as an agent to kill Star and break the wand, knowing that the monsters under his control cannot do so.

Marco is tortured by the procedures, never being allowed to sleep through them as they use magic and technology to change him. They regrow the monster arm and fuse its ersonality with his. They use Toffee's dna to give Marco healing abilities, and they equip him with armour, weapons, and training.

Star searches for Marco, even getting the help of her mother to do so, but they cannot find him. Star is distraught and Marco is not seen for a month.

When he does show up he is no longer the person she knows. He asks her nicely to destroy the wand, but when she refuses he attacks her.

The battle is long and bloody, and the winner may have to kill the other.

**A/N: This was a suggestion by Boomman456**

**Story Premise: Lots of gore! But not, like, horrible gore, sorta funny gore?**

Turns out that Monster Arm wasn't lying, and has left a seed inside Marco that could turn Marco into a monster at any time. This is obviously very concerning, but Star has a solution! Surgeons on Mewni have to deal with magical parasites all the time, so they'll help.

They can, but the thing about Mewman surgeons is they don't believe in knocking the patient out while operating. How would they know if the patient is in pain that way?

So they numb most of Marco's body, but Marco is very much awake. The monster seed is is most of his body, coiled around his bones and organs. The surgeons are confident that they can remove all of it, but it will take quite a while.

So they slice and dice Marco open, using magic and tools to keep all his organs working. Doesn't stop him from bleeding everywhere, or screaming when they start pulling what looks like slimy purple worms out of his flesh, unwrapping them from around his lungs, heart, and kidneys. He can faintly feel their hands searching and sifting through his innards and he watches as they pull these disgusting parasites from his body.

There's a puke bucket nearby, and he uses it often, but he isn't allowed to scream during the process, lest he distract the doctors. It doesn't help that Star is morbidly curious about the process, or that she's live streaming it back to Jackie and Janna.

It also doesn't help that one of the doctors like cracking jokes. Marco would faint, if they would let him.

**A/N: This was a suggestion by Ud The Imp**

**Comment Responses!**

**Winggod567 can't wait for Toffee Makes Monster Marco to be a proper chapter!**

**Ud the Imp had some more ideas, thank you.**

**Dragonnick can't wait for these premises to be turned into full chapters and had some new ideas, thank you too my good sir.**

**JRC1700 has some reservations about Marco torture, but he's ready to read it and suggests that Evil Star might make tentacle Marco on purpose, that devious witch. He also suggests that I take an alternate viewpoint on a situation. Hmm, it might be fun if, for example, I did a Monster Girl chapter from Brittney's point of view. That would be interesting, now wouldn't it?**

**Jjmmmmmlol needs to remember to comment more often, apparently.**

**Flufflepuff123 has some new ideas, including giving all the girls wands and seeing what sort of chaos that spawns. Nice.**

**The Eternal Winter wants to keep his legs, so he'll keep writing The Royal Protector, which I recommend to anyone who likes my stories.**

**That's all folks. Please remember to tell me what you do and do not like about my stories, premises, and writing style in general! Thanks!**

**Story Premise; Star/Marco/Janna/Jackie; Lemon; FFFM foursome; Master/Slave play;**

Marco, Star, Jackie, and Janna have been in a relationship together for about a year. After all the teething troubles of who was in charge of who and what in the queendom of Mewni thing are finally sorted out and now that the monsters are integrating with the mewman populace it's time for the long and boring work of ruling the kingdom. So, what do our intrepid hero's do about the inevitable boredom? Why, they have extremely kinky sex of course!

One night they send all the guards and servants out of the royal quarters and decide to have a little master/slave night. Janna volunteers to be a slave, always having fantasized about being controlled by someone. Star and Jackie ro-sham-bo to see which one of them will be the other slave. (I'll let you guys decide which) Marco's not comfortable with any of it, but goes along with it for the girls, and they figure he'd be better as a master (this time).

And so follows a night of complete debauchery. The slaves get given orders, Janna sometimes disobeys just to be obstinate, and even enjoys when the paddles and whips are brought out. Marco gets into it and all four have an excellent time. Hell, one or two might even get pregnant from the experience.

Some things that might happen include

choking/suffocation play

restraints

verbal humiliation

forcing a slave to orgasm in front of the others, displaying her shame

spanking

walking the slaves through the halls like pets

sex against the doors out of the royal chambers so that the guards on the other side might hear

**A/N: Just something that I thought up, though someone probably suggested something like it at one point.**

**Story Premise: Greek Mythology**

Marco, son of Hypnos, the god of sleep, is tasked with guarding the cave complex of the newest set of gorgon, Jackie, Janna, and Star, and keeping idiot heroes from killing them, and them from killing hapless travelers. He has some of his father's power, so he just makes anyone that comes near the cave sleepy and they tend to leave rather than continue into the area, though he has had to turn away several heroes with his minor martial prowess.

The gorgons, women of immense beauty who have offended Aphrodite, were supposed to be ugly, but apparently Aphrodite is getting weak, bored, or uncaring in her age and just gave them snake hair and green skin, which certainly didn't take away from their luscious curves or their shining eyes.

Marco is a simple man. He loves wine, good food, and good women. Tasked with guarding these women for what looks to be all eternity you can forgive him if he talks with the women from time to time. And they are so lonely, and so attractive, and their offers are so enticing.

And they grow more enticing every day.

**A/N: Suggested by turn forever you and me**

**Story Premise: Star X Brittney; Cultural Misunderstanding**

Brittney is done with Star's shenanagins. This blonde bimbo thinks that she can come into Echo Creek and steal all the attention that Brittney rightfully deserves. She confronts Star in the front of the school, telling Star that Brittney is queen here and that Star can either bow or Brittney will bring her considerable popularity to bare of Star.

Star refuses, she is a princess after all, and she bows to no one. Brittney slaps Star across the face. Star slaps Brittney back. This continues, the girls slapping each other. Tears run down their reddned cheeks as they wind up and slap each other as hard as they can. Eventually, to every one's surprise, Star is the one that stops first.

Star smiles as Brittney, strangely happy about the encounter. "Ok. You win." Star says, and kisses Brittney on her hurt cheek, "I'll see you after school, my queen." And Star skips away, smiling even as tears run down her cheeks, thinking of all the fun things she's going to do with her new girlfriend.

That's of course what Brittney meant, because if someone confronts a prince or princess on Mewni and declares themselves better than that prince or princess and then defeats them in a duel that's the most noble and proper way to begin a courtship. Of course Brittney knew this, since Brittney was so popular and powerful here on earth.

When Marco asks why Star is crying and has a red cheek Star is ecstatic, exclaiming how Brittney Wong had declared her love for Star and Star was going to have her first girlfriend. Marco is confused, but goes with it, since he trusts Star to be able to handle herself.

How will this one turn out, I wonder?

**A/N: This is a suggestion by nightmaster000**


	48. Premise Roundup 2

Story Premise: Star Puts On A Porno; Lemon; Cultural Misunderstanding;

It's friendship thursday and Jackie, Janna, Marco, Star, and Pony Head are going to watch a movie. It's Star's turn to pick and she grabs something out of Marco's Dad's stash of DVD's. The five sit and watch what looks to be a cheesy movie and are shocked when a dude pulls out his dick and bends a woman over a table and starts fucking her.

They are speechless for a minute before Pony Head says, "Is that what human reproduction looks like? Gross, Star, what did you put on?"

"I dunno, something called 'Teens Like It Big.'"

Marco, Janna, and Jackie look at each other and consider what they should do.

"Uh, Star..." Marco says, but stops as he feels a pair of hands on his crotch. Janna and Jackie are grinning at him and Marco swallows.

"Yeah Marco?" Star asks.

"Nothing. I guess we could watch this, but don't let my parents find out, it's not really something we're supposed to be watching, ok?"

"Ooo, forbidden!" Star says, and then glues her eyes to the screen.

As the hands work their way into Marco's pants Jackie whispers in his ear, "Mmm, forbidden."

The night was going to be interesting.

A/N: I don't actually remember who recommended this. Thank you unknown hero!

Story Premise: Evil Brittney;

Immediately after Storm the Castle, Ludo, the green half of the wand, and some assorted junk falls into the earth dimension, right on Brittney Wong's doorstep.

Brittney, curious, picks up the wand fragment, and is filled with energy and a voice that promises her power and revenge.

Ludo, distraught, wants the wand fragment for himself, but with the directions of the new voice Brittney assembles the junk into a kind of robotic miniature horse that kicks Ludo in the face. Brittney laughs at his pain, and tells him that she's going to be calling the shots now. Using the wand she blasts open a portal into a new dimension filled with junk, and leaves to construct her army, telling Ludo to follow her. Together they will destroy Star Butterfly, with the help of their army of Junk Ponies.

A/N: This is a slighly modified version of one of Flufflepuff123

Story Premise: Dark Magic, Tragedy?

When Marco returns to normal from his first taste of dark magic he is left with a hole in his heart. A dark, aching hole that must be filled. He needs to read that chapter again. Janna, the sneaky thief, is the first person he turns to. Seems she also wants a little peek at those dark arts, and they steal the spell book, using Janna's phone and an absurd amount of pudding to get a copy of the chapter.

But their first spell goes awry, and the residual magic in Marco expands, filling him and tearing away his humanity. He kneels, shaking, on the ground, with no one but Janna there to comfort him. Returning home Star is sympathetic, but there's no way to change him back, because there is nothing to change him back to. This is now his default state. He can look human, but this new, monstrous body is who he is now.

Disheartened and depressed Marco throws himself into the world of dark magic, hoping to find a cure, with Janna by his side every step of the way, once the girl who wanted to see behind every door now trying to keep Marco from opening the ones that might lead to places she'd rather not go.

Janna tries to get Star to help, but Star blames herself for Marco's position, and dark magic is something even she won't dabble in, but she won't stop them from doing it. Janna leaves in a huff, telling Star that if Star wouldn't be by Marco's side then she would be.

The spiral continues. Marco's into Darkness, Star's into depression, and Janna left trying to pull them both up, and not equal to the task.

Suggested by Dragonick711, jrc1700, and borderlandsman

Comment Responses!

Flufflepuff123 had several new ideas, which I appreciate, and asked that I start responding to comments again. Those last couple were popped out pretty quickly, and I've been doing other stuff so I haven't been writing much, but I am back for this one! Also, the idea that royalty just make up fake traditions to pick people up? Amazing idea, that's probably going to appear in more than one fic.

Blue Soki wants some new fics. It might be a while, I have an absolute tonne of suggestions that I want to get down in a place where I can find them easily, so it'll be a little while before I get to full oneshots again. But when I do I should have lots of new ideas.

Ronan O'Conor wants to know if Gymnast!Star is on the table, and it most definitely is.

I dunno about making Star and Marco make a porno, since I don't actually know how to do that, or how to make money for it. It sounds more like just a sex scene with some fluff on either end, and I'm not really a fan of that. I like meat on my sex.

Story Premise: Teacher/Student; Lemon; FFM; Starco, Janco;

Star Butterfly is a normal human girl living in Echo Creek California and attending Echo Creek Academy. Marco Diaz is the newest teacher on staff and is teaching his first solo class. Things are going well, the students are learning, and the hiccups of a guy in a new job aren't so horrible. One day Star find's herself alone with professor Diaz in detention. It's no secret to her friends that she has a huge crush on her teacher and after a long day of being teased about it by her friends Pony Head and Janna Star is determined to make a move on Marco.

Star does her damnedest to tempt Marco into doing literally anything inappropriate with her. She flashes her panties, moans erotically, does her best to show off her developing breasts, goes so far as to say that she's been a bad girl and that Marco should spank her.

No dice, and Star is left feeling frustrated, let down, and generally in the dumps. Janna, seeing her friend like this, decides to do something about it, and in typical Janna fashion, she decides to do it through blackmail.

So, with a little digging and a lot of pickpocketing Janna get a hold of all of Marco's sensitive data. Every password, social insurance number, she even knows the dimensions of his feet. Then she locks him out of all his stuff and waltzes into his house just as he starts to realize what's going on. When he confronts her she says he can have all of it back, for one little favor.

You can guess what happens next.

A/N: Story premise by nightmaster000 and jrc1700

Story Premise: Evil Star;

In the fourth installment of the long running miniseries, Evil Star is Best Star, we find out that Evil Star once dated a demon named Tom, a manipulative sleezeball. He arrives to ask... Janna, to the blood moon ball with him.

Star warns Janna, but Janna is all for a demon party and goes. Star and Marco are at home later that night and Star is pacing, wanting to know what Tom's game is. In the end Star and Marco decide, for their own reasons, to crash the party and make sure Janna doesn't get hurt.

Hilarity ensues.

A/N: Suggestion by Flufflepuff123

You guys probably noticed, if you're reading this as it goes out, that I changed the format. It was suggested by Sirkylelenn and I agree that it would be weird to have, like, 20, premise chapters. So I'm going to round them up into chapters that have 5 premises each for ease of reading.


	49. Oneshot: ShakeStar

Star sits on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest. Her room is lit by an eerie green light. Across from her the spying eye portal is open, revealing a scene of Marco and Jackie smiling and talking at some kind of cafe. Next to Star lies her phone, a few texts to Janna Banana, asking her to come over to Star's place. She whispers quietly into her room,

"Now is the winter of his discontent

Made glorious summer by this daughter of Earth;

And all the clouds that lour'd upon his mind

In the deep bosom of the ocean buried."

A tear runs down Star's face, she hugs her knees tighter, and a small sob escapes her lips,

"Now is brow bound with a victorious wreath;

His hooded arms hung up for monuments;

His stern nature changed to merry kissing,

His dreadful stuttering to delightful smiles."

Star tries to smile, to emulate her love, but her face strains, another sob escapes her, and she buries her head in her knees.

"Grim-visaged worry hath smooth'd his wrinkled front;

And now, instead of mounting first aid bags

To aide the bodies of friends and adversaries,

He capers nimbly in that lady's chamber

To the lascivious pleasing of her voice."

Stars fists ball up, and she grimaces. Jumping from her bed she paces in front of the display. She raves,

"But I, that am not shaped for his beautiful eyes,

Nor made to court him like she does;

I, that am rudely stamped, and want love's majesty

To strut before a wanton ambling nymph;

I, that am curtailed of this fair proportion,

Cheated of feature by dissembling nature,

Deformed, unfinished, sent before my time

Into this breathing world, scarce half made up,

And that so lamely and unfashionable

That dogs bark at me as I halt by them;

Why, I, in this weak piping time of love,

Have no delight to pass away the time,

Unless to spy my beloved in the sun

And descant on mine own deformity:

And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover,

To entertain this fair well-spoken boy,

I am determined to prove a villain

And hate the idle pleasures of this pair."

Stars eyes glow green, and her grimace changes to a smile, dark with intent.

"Plots have I laid, inductions dangerous,

By drunken prophecies, libels and dreams,

To set my beloved Marco and the girl

In deadly hate the one against the other:

And if Jackie be as true and just

As I am subtle, false and treacherous,

This day should Janna closely be mew'd up,

About a prophecy, which says that 'B'

Of Jackie's friends the temptress shall be.

Dive, thoughts, down to my soul: here

Janna comes."


	50. Oneshot: Monster Star AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Monster Star AU, dry humping,

Star's first night at the Diaz residence was going smoothly now that the resident human had accepted her. Star Butterfly, a mewman monster hybrid, stepped into Marco's room. Her grey skin, sharp teeth, pure white hair, and heart shaped marks on her cheeks gave her both an unsettling and cute appearance. Marco, a notable safe, forward thinking, and generally all around nice guy, was doing his best to look past the skin crawling feeling that she was going to bite him at any second.

"Uhh, Star... what'cha doing here?" Marco asked lightly.

"I'm going to sleep, duh. What else would I be doing?" Star rolls her eyes, thinking that this human must be daft, or at least feigning ignorance.

"In my room?"

"Well, duh, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz won't let me sleep in their bed. I don´t know why, but they were very insistent on sleeping alone. Do you think they're scared of other people watching them sleep?" Star mused.

Marco knew full well why his notably amorous parents would want their room to themselves. He'd had to ask that they somehow soundproof the room when he was ten, as he had realized what the noises that sometimes kept him up at night were. "So why don´t you just sleep in your own room?"

"Uh, hello~? Half-lizard? I'm cold-blooded, Marco, I can't sleep without an external heat source to keep me from freezing. Now move over, I need to put my pillow down."

"External heat source... you don´t mean me, do you?"

"Of course I do, silly? Who else?"

"But won't it be awkward? And what about, like, a space heater or something?"

"Psssh, don´t worry about it, Marco. It was never awkward between me and mom." Star was being very nonchalant about such an intimate act.

"You slept with your mom at night?"

"Well duh, how else was I going to stay warm?"

"A space heater?"

"Isn't that what you're for? To heat the space under the blankets, so I'll be warm?"

"No, Star, that's not what-"

"Ap-ap-ap! No arguing! Let's get ready for bed, I need my sleep if I'm going to partake in your 'school' on the morrow."

"But we're already in our pyjam-" Star began undressing, taking off her pyjamas to reveal her nude body, only obscured by a small pair of pink panties. She was attractive, even with the grey skin. It looked... smooth. Even the tail was smooth. Perhaps smooth skin was something she inherited from her mewman mother.

"Now get those jammies off, we'll need a lot of skin contact if I'm to get enough heat."

Marco stared at Star, her budding grey breasts exposed to the air for all to see. Stealing a glance downwards, he can see a few white hairs peeking out of her panties. He began to sweat as Star looked at him quizzically. "Uh, Marco. Are you going to take your clothes off already? I'm freezing here."

Star had begun to shiver slightly, her small perky nipples hardening visibly at the cold. Marco felt blood rush unbidden to his cheeks, and to other even less desirable places. Star stared at him, her face questioning before turning into a long grin. "Marco..."

Marco swallowed hard. "Are you shy about your body?"

He breathed a sight of relief. "Yes. That's it, what you said."

"Well, let's fix that then!" Shouted Star. With a flick of her wand, the clothes were blown off of Marco, and he was stripped down to his underwear. Star noticed his prominent bulge and immediately burst into laughter. "Marco, you dummy! You've tucked your tail into your undies!"

"What?" exclaimed Marco, before looking down and staring at his distressingly large manhood.

"Don't worry Marco, it happens to the best of us. My dad used to do it all the time when sleeping with mom by accident." Marco didn't want to think about Star's father having that kind of bulge while sleeping in the same bed as his wife and daughter. How did the royal couple even handle sex when their daughter insisted on sleeping with her mother, and why hadn't they just given her a fire or a space heater, or hell, even a dog to sleep with.

Star jumped into the bed, covering her lower half with the duvet. "Come on roomie, jump in!"

Marco hesitantly moved into the bed, keeping as far away as possible. "Alright then Star, good night!"

"Marco, what are you doing? We can't share heat properly with you on the other side of the bed!" Star shoves her tail across the bed, grabbing Marco around the waist and pulling him into her embrace. She hugs him tight, rubbing her developing chest against his own. She is chilly, like water bottle, not chilled, but room temperature and stealing all his heat. "There. Now let the sleeping begin!"

Star reached over and turned off the lights, she's asleep seconds later. She starts snoring immediately.

'This was going to be a long night.' Marco thinks to himself. An hour later and Marco is still awake. Despite having managed to wiggle himself to face away from Star, his erection has only gotten worse, with her nipples now digging themselves hard into his shoulder blades. But worst of all is the coolness of her against him. Marco sometimes had trouble sleeping if he got to hot in the night, but with Star draining some of that heat away he was more relaxed, which, for some reason, made him all the harder.

Marco wondered if, should he insert himself into her, if her vagina would also be deliciously cool. He decided that the best thing to do is to get out of bed and get himself a glass of water to calm down. Pulling off the duvet, he attempts to push himself out of bed only to find Star's claws digging themselves into his shoulder and side, dragging him back into her embrace. He feels Star's legs rub against his as she pulls him in tight against her, rolling him so that they lie again face to face.

He can feel her warm breath on his face. Her little breasts on his arms. And the fabric of her cute little panties on his, 'Oh no.' The tip of his erection has popped out of the top of his briefs. His member was firmly lodged between Star's panties and her warm thighs.

'This is bad.' Marco thinks, even as the feeling of soft thighs, panties, and cool skin caress him. Marco desperately tries to wiggle his cock out of Star's thighs' embrace, but it only serves to slide it deeper in, the tight space encasing him in softness. Marco exhales sharply, the pleasure jolting up him.

Star's breath starts to grow heavier, and Marco finds himself unable to stop. As he continues rhythmically moving his member between Star's supple thighs, Marco begins panting as well. Then he notices something rubbing against his leg, Star's tail. Marco freezes as he feels the thick appendage slowly slide up and around his left leg, stopping just below his family jewels. He gives a sigh of relief, perhaps she wasn't awake, and this was an involuntary action.

Marco slides forward shoving his now-throbbing member all the way between Star's thighs. A tiny gasp escapes Star's lips and all of a sudden, the tail retreats as well. Marco pulls back quickly, straining against Star's tight, scaly embrace, his dick rubbing itself furiously against Star's slit through he panties. Finally, one of Star´s hands lets go, and Marco manages to retreat to an arms length, though one of her hands still grips his upper arm.

The hand that released him wanders down to her now-soaked panties, slipping inside and continuing to rub Star's slit. Marco's erection becomes even harder at the sight, and he cannot help but start touching himself in response. With his other hand, he gently cups Star's left breast, carefully squeezing her nipple between his fingers. She moans loudly in her sleep, only emboldening Marco's advances.

Suddenly he feels the tail come back up between his legs. He freezes as the tip of it touches the hand he has wrapped around his throbbing dick and starts to coil around it. He lets out a small gasp as it wrings itself around his tip, the smooth skin of the tail a thousand times better than his hand.

The tail jerks him off fast and hard, in tempo with Star's own shlicking and the moans of the pair fill his room until they suddenly stop. Star spasms forward, curling in on herself as her hips shake. Marco's mouth is open but no sound comes out as her tail wrings thick ropes of cum from his dick. The hot, sticky liquid painting Star's virgin chest and belly.

They both let out shuddering breaths as they come down from the euphoria of their respective peaks. Of course, then Star snuggles up to Marco, spreading his own sticky cum all over his chest as she snuggles into him, still 'asleep'.

Though it grossed him out, Marco can do nothing as his eyes droop, finally succumbing to sleep.

The morning dawns. Star says nothing of the sticky residue that coats the pair, but she is quick to take a shower and they begin what would become a morning routine for them, one showering while the other did their hair, teeth, or makeup.

Star didn't speak of what happened that first night, nor would she speak of when it happened again on the second, or third, or fourth.

In fact, it would be three months before the grey skinned girl and the human boy would speak of their nightly escapades, and only then after something new and wondrous happened. But that is a tale for another time. Until then, they were happy to let what happened in the night stay in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hey guys, haven't posted in a while. Just didn't feel like writing there for a bit. My updates will probably come less often now, since I'm doing another project with most of my spare time. This particular one-shot is actually an adaptation of a greentext story on the Star vs General thread. Hope you like it.
> 
> Comment responses!
> 
> Maxgentleman1 is happy to see that I'm back, and I'm happy to be back. Didn't have any inspiration there for a while, but I've been reading some fanfictions again and was inspired.
> 
> Jrc1700 liked the poetry of the ShakeStar chapter. I can't take credit, it's an adaption of a monologue from Shakespeare's Richard III, though I do take credit for adapting it in such a way that it's a bit more readable and applies to Star's situation.
> 
> Nightmaster000 liked to see the emotion put in. Thank you, I put quite a bit of thought into this one.


	51. PartOneshot: Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PartOne Shot: Dark Magic, Transformation, Janco,

The feeling was of both pain and pleasure, like a blowjob with teeth. Chaos swirled around him, ripping the very air itself to pieces as his mind reached for infinity, stretching itself like so much taffy. A thousand whispers in a hundred languages filled his mind and soothed him as the most pure and vile substance filled him, a raging green force.

Something was there, just beyond his reach. Something large, powerful, not quite alive, but moving, sliding through the ether toward him. Marco was cautious, reaching with one hand to bring it to him, the other raised to hold it away. It was not frightening. There was no fear in this vortex, only thoughts, disconnected from emotion.

It slithered up to him like a whale through melted butter, its enormous size seeming to fill the sky, the ground, him. It was beautiful and dangerous and it told him a secret, whispered it in his ear. Marco could tell it was important, but he couldn't quite hear what it was saying.

Then it was gone, and he was sitting in Star's room, Glossaryck lecturing him about the dangers of being caught up in the ways of darkness, about the myriad of strange and dangerous beasts that filled the ether, but Marco wasn't listening. He needed to remember, what had he learned, what had he seen? But it was gone.

All of it. The glory, the pain, the ache, the pleasure as deep as his soul. It was all gone and Marco was left feeling empty. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room, zombie-like.

The ache didn't go away. Star said that it should, but it didn't. Everything he did, everything he said, felt hollow. He was a glass that had been filled to overflowing suddenly shattered. All that remained was the memory of fullness and tiny dregs of what he once had. Motes of dark, like the reverse of the stars you might see if you ran to hard, occasionally floated in the edge of his vision, taunting him.

He was bored by the mundanity of school where once he enjoyed the challenge of it. He was unimpressed with jokes, conversations, and people in general. Even the sight of Jackie Lyn Thomas didn't break him from his daze. Star could, on occasion, get him to smile wryly at a bad pun or horrible misunderstanding of human culture, but those times were far and few between.

"Hey Marco," Janna said to him as he stood outside the school, "What do you think Star would trade her book for? I could... Get her a date with Oskar? Or maybe she wants the answers to next week's test? Gimme a clue, I want another shot at that thing. Did you know that there's a spell for turning metal into pie? I don't know if that's cool or just useful. I could turn pennies into tiny pies. That'd be something to see, huh?"

"Janna, I don't think Star would be willing to trade away her spell book for anything short of, I don't know, an entire years worth of sugar and burritos. Even still, I don't think it's a good idea for someone like you getting ahold of it. Heck, none of the spells work without a wand except..."

Janna's eyes lit up at his hesitation, "Except?"

"Janna, how much pudding can you get?"

Janna grinned, "A whole lot. We gonna bribe that blue dude?"

"Something like that. Listen, meet me at my place tonight. Star might not let you see the book, but I bet Glossaryck won't particularly care if we look. Bring your best camera too, we'll probably only get one shot."

"Will do Marco man... Wait, why are you helping? This is the kind of thing that you'd be against, isn't it?" Janna tilted her head a bit in confusion.

The ache in Marco's heart pulsed, "Let's just say that there's something I want to do, something that Star can't help me with."

"O~kay." Janna said, "I'll see you-"

"-tonight." Janna finished, climbing through his window.

"What?"

"Don't you remember, I was half way through my sentence this morning and then I just suddenly walked away? I just finished that sentence. It's funny, because it's like in a movie where they start their sentence in one area and then finish it after a cut. It's like that, but in real life."

"That's... really dumb."

"Whatever. So, what's the plan?"

"We walk into Star's room, pull the book out, negotiate to see the spells, and then take pictures of the pages."

"Star's just going to let us do that?"

Marco shrugged, "She's a heavy sleeper, she'll never know."

"That's... devious. Marco, I didn't know you had it in you."

Marco shrugged, knowing that he was different now than he was before, but he didn't know how. Maybe he was more devious. Darker, more willing to break his friend's trust. Marco knew he should feel something about that.

He shrugged, "Let's do this."

Janna grinned and gave a thumbs up. The pair sneaked into Star's room, carefully stepping over the mess that Star usually had strewn on her floor. Marco lay flat on his stomach and slid his arms under Star's bed, gripping the book tight and slid it slowly out.

"That's not yours." Came a surprisingly loud voice from right behind Marco. He jumped off the ground like a startled cat, twisting in the air and landing on his back. Next to him floated Glossaryck, legs crossed, wearing some kind of sleeping cap and a loin cloth, "Technically. I guess if you walked away with it right now it would be yours but at this exact moment it's still in Star's room, so I suppose it's still Star's, meaning that you should probably not be touching it."

"Shh!" Marco tried to quiet the floating blue man.

"What, afraid I'll wake princess Snores-a-lot over there?" Glossaryck thumbed back at Star's open mouth, "Trust me kid, it'd take a train to wake that one. I know, I set her wake up call... It's a train."

A pudding cup hit the blue man in the face. Looking over at the two buglers Glossaryck noticed that Marco was dragging the book out the door while Janna fast balled another pudding cup into his gut. "Oh, bribery is it? Well, consider me bribed." Glossaryck sat down and opened the pudding cup, confident that even that pair couldn't get into too much trouble without a wand.

Once in Marco's room the pair got down to work. Janna couldn't look at the book, as Marco feared that she might become possessed by the dark magic just as he had. Instead she set up a camera that she had brought from her house and clicked the button to take a picture every time Marco turned the page. Marco made sure that they got multiple takes of each page with different levels of zoom in case there was hidden or fine print.

It took nearly four hours of methodical page turning and photo taking before the chapter was documented. They quickly returned the book, tossing another five pudding cups to Glossaryck. Now all they needed to do was compile the pictures into a file on Marco's computer and they could begin casting spells.

The entire process, collecting the pictures, editing them into a single high resolution image for each page, finding the spell he needed, and collecting the ingredients, many of which were rare or dangerous to retrieve, took two months.

Over those two months Janna and Marco grew closer than they had been since elementary school. Janna found the crush that she had on Marco, the one that had almost disappeared, resurfacing. He'd grown distant once they were in high school, and now Star was taking up so much of his time, but now that they were spending more time together Janna found herself more and more remembering what had drawn her to him int he first place. His caring nature, how fun he was to tease, and his looks certainly helped quite a bit.

During that month Janna had more fun than nearly any other time in her life. At the end of it Marco and Janna stood across from one another in a graveyard. Janna had planned to do a clown ghost summoning ritual. Marco had turned down a date with Jackie Lyn Thomas. Star sat at home, alone, neglected, wondering why Marco had bailed on their plans to go to the dance together. The hole in Marco's heart beat to an unnatural, ever changing rhythm. Janna looked into the dark, baggy eyes of her friend and crush, concerned.

The blood between them was pig, bought from a butcher that Janna knew. It was spilled over the ground in slashes and swirls, crossing and recrossing itself in one long line, the glyph was twisted and subtly wrong in Janna's eyes. Bones, gems, and candles were placed at key intersections, the flickering of the tiny flames the only illumination.

Marco breathed in the damp air of the graveyard and sighed it out, "Okay, moment of truth." Stepping carefully over the lines he stood in the centre of the huge magic glyph, "Are you ready Janna?"

Janna looked down at her phone where the pictures of the book were stored. She hadn't been corrupted by the pictures and they hypothesized that you could only be corrupted by the book itself. That or perhaps Marco was simply more vulnerable to it than most others. Regardless, Janna looked down at the ancient elvish words and the phonetic translation that they had written down.

"Ok Marco, you know the drill." Janna said. She would read out the words, then Marco would repeat them. Marco reached down and picked up a wine glass (a goblet, the book said) filled with vodka (a drink to calm the nerves) and a poorly made wakizashi that they had left in a solution to rust for several weeks (a sword, rusted and sharp).

Janna's singsong voice filled the area, sweeter than it had any right to be. The elven language was structured into a kind of half song half speech.

Marco's voice echoed Janna's in a raspier, slower singsong that seemed to echo inside the glyph. The feeling. That feeling that had been gnawing at him with a raccoon's sharp teeth was returning. It came in waves, with each verse sung it came stronger and stronger, building like an orgasm inside him. The force, the chaos, the expanse of rushing, screaming sand that gritted against his skin. The numbness and the elation of chaos.

The song built to a crescendo as the screaming winds ripped at his clothing and tore at his skin. The moon shone red and the whole area glowed like luminescent blood. Marco could feel his body changing, his bones breaking, his organs stretching ans squishing. His eyes boiling out of his skull. But there, in the distance, careening toward him was the presence, that enormous presence that watched him with a thousand unblinking eyes.

It hit him and the feeling was incredible. Marco smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Let me tell you a secret." The things voice whispered in his ear, in his mind, in his bones.

Marco was screaming inside the glyph. He was screaming like a banshee being murdered. Janna couldn't see him, cloaked as he was in writhing masses that were half smoke and half tendrils dripping black ichor. His screams tore at her heart as she stood, paralyzed by the horror before her. Perhaps she should have known that things wouldn't go the way she wanted. This wasn't fun, this wasn't safe, this wasn't controlled.

She'd seen in, that look in his eyes, haunted, hungry, but it was Marco, the Safe Kid, if he was doing it with her... If they were together... Tears gathered at the corners of Janna's eyes, what had they done?

Then everything stopped. The sound, the wind, the unholy red light. The candles went out. The gems shattered, the bones turned to dust, and Marco was left standing in the centre of the glyph, the wine glass in tiny shards at his feet, the rusted sword protruding from his chest. Blood covered him. Too much. She couldn't see his skin or his clothes as the hot blood that thickly coated him steamed in the cool night air.

Marco fell to the side, slamming to the ground in a sickening squelch. Janna dashed to him, kicking over candles and smudging the lines of the glyph in her haste.

Marco looked dead, very dead. Having a sword in your chest would do that to a person. The blood that coated him was slowly sloughing off and as it cleared away it revealed someone, or perhaps something, new.

The creature that wore Marco's clothes wasn't pretty. Blotchy, purple-black skin criscrossed with varicose veins of deepest red. Gnarled, claw like hands that clutched at the ground with dirty black talons. The eyes were surrounded now with bones like sharp fangs curving outwards away from the eye sockets. His nose was gone, leaving behind two wide slits in the front of his face. His jaw hung oddly, like it had been broken and poorly set multiple times, his teeth, broken and sharp, poking out of thin, dark lips.

The body under his now loose hoodie and jeans didn't look much better, lumpy and bent at unnatural angles. Janna knelt next to him in horror, what had they done?

"Marco, Marco please don't be dead. Please. I'm sorry, I should have stopped you, I should have talked to Star. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't die."

"I knew something like this would happen. I warn, I threaten, I cajole, but what doe it get me? One after another they all fall down. It's my own fault really, I keep that chapter because I know that one day someone will be able to use it for what it was made for." The male voice behind her was both surprising and expected.

"Is there anything I can do?" Janna asked through her tears.

"Maybe. At times like this there's always the old fallback. True Love. But really, that's such an uncommon thing that it almost never works. Now, a budding love, a broken love, it'll do in a pinch, but you can't just magic away something like this. Not something he walked into of his own volition, knowing full well that he might not survive."

Janna swallowed hard, staring at the monster before her, the creature that Marco had become, "What do I need to do?"

"Blood begets blood. Take the sword from his chest. Cut yourself, on your arm, the outside, and let your blood drip into his mouth. Pour all your love into it, and perhaps he will survive. But I'll tell you a secret for free: you might not want him to survive."

Janna's tears dripped down her nose and onto Marco's blood stained hoodie, "I don't care." Reaching down she tried to gently pull the blade from Marco's chest, wincing and retching at the sick sounds it made as the rusted metal slowly pulled free of his cooling corpse. The blade wobbled in the air as her hands shook with barely withheld emotion. The blade was coated in blood and rust, looking wicked and brutal. Janna slowly brought the edge to her arm.

Closing her eyes Janna hardened her resolve. She would do this, for Marco. For herself. With a swift pull the blade cut deep, tearing open her arm as much as slicing it. Her bright red blood made a dull contrast with Marco's darker blood against the blade. The wound was hot and painful, like the aching shards of her heart. Dropping the sword and reaching down Janna pushed Marco onto his back.

The face that stared up at her with lightless eyes was hideous, misshapen and glowering. Tears coursed down her cheeks and blood down her arm to her fingertips. She placed them gently against Marco's blackened lips, painting them with her blood.

For many minutes nothing happened. Janna's cut dried into a scab, the blood dried upon his lips, and it began to rain. The rain slowly washed away the grime and blood from the pair, leaving behind the drained girl and the blinking corpse.

"Ja... Na..." The harsh, rasping whisper escaped him, a wind through a dry passage.

Janna's eyes slammed open, growing wide as she stared into the now open eyes. Nestled deep in the crevices of his bone lined eye sockets Marco's eyes were the only thing about him that was beautiful. They seemed to open on a vast expanse of stars. It was like looking through a window into the night sky. "Marco?"

"Hey, do you want to hear a secret?"

"I'm not sure if I can handle any more secrets..." Janna almost whimpered.

"Yeah... Me too. Can you help me up?"

"Mhmm." Janna reached down and hauled Marco to his feet where he wobbled unsteadily.

"Woah kid, you look like something the cat decided it didn't want to mess with." Glossaryck said from behind Janna.

"You're not so pretty yourself Glossy. What are you doing here?" Marco coughed, hacking, until he spit out a fist side globule of blood, bile, and a fleshy sack.

"Just making sure you weren't doing anything stupid. Clearly I came to late."

"Ya think?" Marco's word held a drop of venom, though he wasn't truly angry at the blue man, rather at himself.

Marco's claws balled into fists, piercing his own palm with his nails. The pain distracted from his despair. Was it all for nothing? Marco coughed again, spitting out more blood and phlegm. Janna grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him as he shook.

"Marco? Is he going to be ok?" Janna asked Glossaryck.

Glossaryck stared at the shaking teen and slowly shook his head, "You don't walk beyond the gates of the dead and come back 'ok'." He said, "Usually you don't come back at all. Those who do... Well, let's get you two back to Star. Maybe she can help."

"Ok. Ok, let's go. We'll have to walk. I don't want my mom seeing..." Janna looked away from Marco as he turned his misshapen face toward her.

"That bad huh?" Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe you should put up your hood." Janna suggested through a shudder.

"Ok." Marco drew up his hoodie, now a dark brownish red from the deep stains of blood.

The walk was slow. They had to stop many times for Marco to cough. Each time some new globule of flesh, blood, bile, or phlegm burst from him and splattered the sidewalk. A block from his house he seized up, coughing and shaking before finally puking. Everything came up. Blood, mostly, but more flesh than should be possible. It piled on the ground and Janna could recognize some of it. Dark lumps in familiar shapes. Liver, kidneys, intestines, ripped apart as if torn by teeth.

More and more Marco coughed and puked up. Stomach, a lung, deflated and dripping, more organs that Janna couldn't place, the second lung, and finally, lying on the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood Marco finally disgorged his heart. Black, twisted, and pulsating rhythmically.

"You should probably hold onto that." Glossaryck tosses out casually, almost as if Marco hadn't just spit up the entirety of his internal organs onto the sidewalk.

Janna looked up from her own retching, "You want me to touch that thing?"

"What, I figured you'd be overjoyed to finally have your crush's heart."

Janna had the grace to look both embarrassed and disgusted. Still, she reached down and gently lifted the slimy black lump. It was warm and pulsed in her hand. Marco got to his hands and knees, "That was... unpleasant. But I feel a lot better now."

Janna looked down at the heart in her hand, "I don't know if this is the coolest or scariest thing ever. Maybe both."

Marco blinked once at the pool of gore on the ground, then again at the heart in her hand. "Holy shit."

"You're telling me." Janna said, tossing the heart from hand to hand.

"Here, let me." Marco reached out for it but Glossaryck slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it, stupid boy. It's poison to you now. This is what you get for not heeding my warnings. Congratulations, what's it like to be a lich?"

Marco looked exasperated, "Nauseating, which is weird because I'm pretty sure I don't have a stomach anymore."

Glossaryck shrugged, "If you think you're nauseous then you're nauseous. You don't actually need your organs for your head to decide it should feel a certain way. Congratulations kid, you're a bonafide magical being, though one of the most hated and feared ones in the multiverse. Don't go spreading it around."

Marco groaned, "We shouldn't leave my insides on the sidewalk."

Janna looked down at the guts, a bit grossed out, "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"I think I can..." Marco extended his hand toward the pile, feeling a burning flow through him. A gout of flame erupted from his palm, immolating the flesh in less than a minute, leaving behind fine white ash.

"Oh... COOL!" Janna said.

"Lichflame, a basic conjuring. Too bad it uses up your internal store of magic. Do it to much and you'll die for real." Glossaryck remarked.

"Yeah, I know. I know a lot, actually." Marco said, "But I don't... Know?"

Glossaryck nodded, "Madman's insight. You'll know instinctively what you need to do to stay alive and you'll also know how to cast certain spells, but it has a price. Since you were pretty young you will have a pretty big store of life energy already, but everything you do, talking, faking breathing, thinking, it all takes magic now, so you'll be needing a top up pretty regularly. Hope you're not squeamish because if you want to stay alive you'll need to kill and consume the life force of creatures pretty often. The younger the better."

Janna shrugged, "It's not like we don't do that anyways. Some cow somewhere had to die to make a burger."

"That's one way to think of it, I suppose." Glossaryck said.

"You're taking this pretty well." Marco said as they started walking toward his house.

Glossaryck shrugged, "Kid, I'm near as old as the universe, I've seen everything and then some, being undead isn't even all that uncommon."

"Great." Marco sighed, "Well, let's just... I don't know, forget this ever happened?"

"You might find that harder than you think, my dear boy. It's not just a mental change that you went through."

Marco froze. "No."

"Oh yes." Glossaryck said, half way between glee and actually being sympathetic.

Marco touched his face, fingering the long bone spikes that curved away from his eyes, the slits he now had for a nose, the sharp, broken teeth. Then he feels his body. Ribs that poke out at odd, sharp angles, ridges of bone on the back of his hands.

Looking at his hands and the black claws there he shakes, "I... I can't..."

Marco was starting to freak out, "Marco, it's cool, we'll just, like, change it. I'm sure you can change shape or something. Let's get inside before someone comes."

The three go into the Diaz household. Marco slowly ascends to his room, "I just... I need a minute." Marco closes his bedroom door. A moment later Star opens her door and looks at Janna.

"Hey Janna." Star says in a neutral tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just, uh, walking Marco home." Janna said, trying to remember if Marco had mentioned what he told Star he was doing.

"Oh, so you were 'out' with Marco?"

"I guess?" Janna hoped it was the right thing to say. It wasn't. Star got an angry look on her face.

"Jerk couldn't even just say that he was on a date. Asshole."

"Star!" Janna was shocked to hear that language coming from her normally upbeat friend.

"What, if he's going to act like an asshole I'm going to call him one."

"Star, it's not like that, we weren't on a date?"

"You weren't? Then what was so important that Marco couldn't take me to the dance?"

"Well..." Janna dragged out.

Marco opened the door to his bedroom, looking dejected. Star screamed and drew her wand. She had 'Narw-' out of her mouth before Janna slapped her hand over Star's mouth. "It's ok Star, it's just Marco."

Star's eyes grew wide, "M-marco?"

"Star! I didn't, I didn't want you to see me like this." Star's hands rose to her mouth as she took in the disfigured body of her friend.

"Oh gods, what happened?" Star asked. Minutes later she had the full story. Star had started crying as Marco explained how he had been plagued by a darkness within him and how he had felt that he needed to find the creature that had spoken to him again.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Star asked in a shaky voice.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to. I was... to focused on what I was trying to do, trying to get that feeling back. I'm sorry."

"No, I should have noticed. I thought... I thought you were abandoning me... I thought you just didn't want to be around me anymore, didn't want to be my friend. I was so busy feeling hurt I never noticed that..." Star's sobs filled the room. Janna held the blonde girl while she wept. Marco sat on a chair on the other side of the room wearing the baggiest clothes he owned, his face turned away from them.

"It's ok Star... I guess we were both just... Thinking of ourselves there... I'm sorry." Marco stared at his feet.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Star asked, "Do, what now?"

"I don't know." Marco replied, "I don't think I can go out like this." The three want back to silence. Perhaps one of them should have made a comment about how it's what's on the inside that's important but the truth was that none of them could look at Marco for long. His appearance was disturbing. A kind of uncanny valley where you could tell he used to be human but now he was different enough that it wasn't quite right. It was difficult to be judged for what you were on the inside when what you are on the outside is so revolting that no one will approach you.

Star perked up a bit, "Maybe I can change you back?"

"I'm afraid not Princess. Not permanently, anyways. A Lich's form is a reflection of their magic, so in order to change it permanently you'd need to change the nature of the magic keeping your young friend alive, which would no doubt kill him. I do suppose you could cast a simple glamour though, if he wanted to look normal." Glossaryk informed them in monotone.

"Oh." Star said, disheartened. Marco looked down at the floor. Star's magic couldn't do it, but the whispers in his mind said that there were ways. Liches as beautiful as they were powerful. Dark Mages that exuded an air of majesty.

Marco stood, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Lets sleep on it and see what we come up with in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." Star said dejectedly.

Janna stared at Marco's back as he left the room. Things weren't going to end well. She needed to do something.

As Marco lay down and stared at his ceiling he sighed. That familiar gnawing was growing in his chest. His empty chest, devoid of heart. The darkness called, and Marco answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Responses!
> 
> Ud The Imp Had some suggestions, thank you for them I'll see what I can do, though as I've said before I don't usually do crossovers or oneshots where one character is just a kind of stand in for another. We'll see.
> 
> SleeplessMemories Loves my Janna/Marco parings, well, here's another one. It's just getting started here in the first part, but in the next part it should get down and dirty.
> 
> Brave Kid loved the Monster Star chapter, which I feel the need to point out is a completely different AU from the Monster Girl chapters. Totally different universes, though they are labelled very similarly.
> 
> Johnny boy would like to see the Monster Star Chapter from Star's perspective. I think I can give it here: Star is weirded out that Marco doesn't want to share a bed, but he comes around and they sleep together every night. Star finds weird goo on her panties sometimes in the mornings, but she doesn't say anything because maybe Marco excretes goo while he sleeps and he's being so nice that she doesn't want to mention it. End of Chapter.
> 
> SirKlyeLenn would like to see a different version of the Vamp Janna chapter or more Roman Star. I don't know if I'll come back to them, but I may if I can think of where I want them to go.
> 
> To Everyone Else thank you for your support, your praise and interesting suggestions are what keep me coming back to add to this little story bag.


	52. Oneshot: Existential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot: Existential

Star and Marco stood atop the hill and shouted their triumph. Star raised her wand, now sceptre, high in salute to the royal guard who stood in ragged lines surrounding the hilltop, battered and bruised. Marco shouted with her, raising his gleaming sword high, his beautifully engraved steel armour reflecting the setting sun and making him shine.

The men roared in cheer, raising their spears, axes, and swords in return of the pair's salute, "Long live the princess, long live the knight, long live Mewni!"

The cheer surrounded them and the pair turned to one another and hugged fiercly. The ground of the hilltop was peppered in burn marks, sword gouches, and dusted in the ash that was all that was left of Toffee. He had put up a good fight, holding off the royal guard and the pair at the same time, but Star's final gambit, drawing on all her internal power and encasing Toffee as he attempted a massive explosion spell, had paid off.

The pair pulled back, looking into each others eyes, smiling. The past three months had been brutal for the pair. Toffee had rallied the monsters for an all out assault on Mewni after defeating Star's mother in combat, laying the queen up in the infirmary. That paired with Marco and Star sorting out their relationships. Finally, a day ago Star and Marco had finally made up. Marco had forgiven Star for attempting to murder Jackie in a jealous rage and Star had finally accepted that Marco was her best friend, and nothing more.

Jackie, and to a lesser extent Janna, had even helped them by helping to unleash the full power of the crystal in Star's sceptre. Tom, Ponyhead, Kelly, and Starfan13 had also helped, and it was thanks to their group of tight knit friends that Marco and Star now stood victorious.

Glossaryck came floating toward them, looking as if he hadn't just been in a magical duel against a demon summoned from the pits of tartarus. He smiled at Star, "Well princess, I think I can say with certainty that your training, or at least the part of it where we have to be concerned about you burning down the dimension, is complete. Congratulations, you're ready to take your place as the true heir apparent."

Star spun the sceptre in her hand, "You're darned right I am! Woah-" The wings on the sceptre flapped, spinning the wand around much faster than Star expected and she almost dropped it. Star gave a small embarrassed laugh. Glossaryck smiled at his student, but then turned serious.

"Now, I have some good news and some bad news." He said as he floated down and picked up a blood red gem. The one that Toffee had been using. "The good news is that all the magic that Toffee was sucking out of the world is stored in this gem and it will decay slowly and safely over time until all the magic is back. The bad news is that will take about a year and until then we'll be pretty much magicless. It wouldn't surprise me if many of the more magically attuned creatures started dying out if we leave it that long, so I have a plan."

Marco and Star turned to the small blue man, "Whatever it is, we can handle it." Marco said confidently, hefting his massive kite shield.

Glossaryck actually looked apprehensive, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, boy. This plan asks far more from you than I would ever be comfortable with asking under less dire circumstances."

Marco looked serious, "I can handle it."

Glossaryck sighed, "Ok then. I need you to open a portal back to earth. Preferably somewhere quiet."

"Sure." Marco pulled out his scissors and opened a portal to the guest bedroom of his house. It was a drab affair, at least compared to Star's elaborate and messy room. The three of them stepped in and Marco closed the portal behind them. "So, what do we need to do?"

"You two? Nothing. It's what I'm going to be doing that's the important part. You two don't even really get a choice in what happens, only in how you react to it, really. I really hate this, you two are far to young." Glossaryck floated over to the desk and sat atop it, the blood red stone in his lap. "You see, with this much magic gone from the universe there's going to be a lot of problems. Magical plants and animals will die, spells won't work right, and even some peoples will die out or stop giving birth. It will be horrible for everyone involved really. Which is why I'm going to give up most of my magic to stop that from happening."

"Glossaryck, no! I just got you back!" Star gasped.

"Worry not princess, I will be fine. I will, however, not be able to keep up the magical spells that I maintain during the time of weakness that is to come. It means that I will not be with you, since this body is simply a puppet that I use to communicate with you. It also means that many dangerous spells, secrets, and creatures will have one less lock holding them back from the universe. You may need to subdue them until my return. Worry not, for they are far less formidable than the challenges you've already overcome in getting to this point, and I'm sure that you can handle yourself for the year it will take for the philosopher's stone to decay."

Star looked resolute, "I can do it, and with Marco with me I know I'll never fail, isn't that right, bestie?" Star grinned at Marco and he grinned back.

"I've got your back Star, count on it."

"Don't." Glossaryck said, "Count on it. There is a reason why I asked you to come here, to this place." Glossaryck's tone grew darker, "There's something I haven't told you."

"Ah, shit." Marco said, he knew how these things went. Glossaryck had some kind of deep dark secret that would change the very nature of their lives and would make them look at things in a whole new way. It was a trope as old as time.

"Yes, that about sums it up. For you see, Marco, my dear boy. Everything and everyone you know. All your memories, everyone on earth, the earth itself. All of it was created by my magic."

Everybody sat for a minute, taking that in. Everything Marco knew was created by magic. His first thought was that this was ludicrous. No one, not even Glossaryck, could create an entire planet, a race of people, all the diverse life, that Marco had seen. But Marco looked at Glossaryck and he seemed serious. "You're not joking, right, because it's not funny."

Glossaryck shook his head, "I'm afraid not. It's all an illusion. Quite an ingenious one, if I do say so myself."

"But how? How could all of this, the whole world, my entire universe, be fake?" Marco asked as the news slowly sank in.

"Well, it's not fake, per se. Earth is a real place, and everyone you know is a real person. You're just interacting with... reflections of them. Two dimensional representations of the real person. Take your parents, or yourself. There is an actual Marco Diaz who lives in Echo Creek California. He's a good kid. A bit to cautious, and in real need of a confidence boost, but pretty reliable. Which is why I chose him and the place he lived as the template for you." Glossaryck went on, though Marco was only half listening and Star was just staring.

"Of course, the real boy would have gone crazy, or gotten himself killed if he were teamed up with our lovely princess here, no offence." Glossaryck said this last to Star, "So I did some tweaking. Gave you reflexes faster than a normal human and a sense for danger so that you could keep yourself 'alive'. You can't actually die, by the way. Oh, you can be destroyed, but you'd just reform a day or two later. You won't age either, though if you're anything like my other children you'll learn to change your form."

Marco sat down on the bed.

"The rest of the town just needed to not look to hard when things went wrong. They're more puppets than creatures, aping what the real person might do in that situation, but made so that they'll never put Star in harms way, if they can help it. You don't have any such limitations, though I did set things up so that you'd feel a strong urge to see that Star wouldn't be hurt but I couldn't do more than that lest I make you seem less real."

Marco looked up at the blue man, "Then what am I?"

Glossaryck looked over, "The technical term is "Autonomous Crystal Powered Thinking Engine, though I prefer to refer to you as my children. I'd like to make one thing clear. You do have free will, in so far as you can choose to do anything. There is nothing artificially stopping you from, say, hitting me right now. I would stop you with magic, of course, but I didn't make you in such a way that you couldn't do it. You are one of my children after all, and you need to be free to make your own mistakes, not tied down for any set of rules, no matter how perfect, that I might think up."

"So, why are you telling me this now? Am I going to die, if you don't have magic?" Marco asked, a bit overwhelmed, though still not completely believing.

"No, you are 'autonomous' after all. You can survive without anyone or anything, if you choose. Though your body will degrade over time if you don't eat. No, I'm telling you this because nothing else here is autonomous. When I give up my magic, earth will disappear."

"So, everything and everyone I know will die." Marco whispered.

"Well, not everything. Obviously Star won't, and neither will anyone else not in this dimension. The people that these reflections are based on will live on in their true dimension. However, they will know only of the Marco that has lived there this entire time, not you, I'm afraid."

"I... I don't know how to handle this..."

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is no time left. We should go back. I wanted you here so that you could say goodbye to your home, but there's no more time, I can already feel myself growing weak, and this body will cease to exist soon." Glossaryck said, opening a portal back to Mewni, "You can take a minute, but don't take longer, this place will all fall to nothing soon." Glossaryck pointed out the window. Far away in the hazy distance a darkness was washing over the hills.

Glossaryck floated through the portal, leaving Marco and Star alone. The stood and stared out the window at the encroaching darkness. "I can't even say goodbye." Marco whispered to himself.

Star was silent.

"Star... Can I have a minute?"

"Yeah." Star says quietly, "I'll see you back home, right?"

"Yeah." Marco replies, not sounding confident.

Star slowly steps through the portal.

Marco stares at the encroaching oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> So, how does it end? Does Marco stand there and be destroyed or does he go back to Mewni?
> 
> Does he take up residence in the castle or does he strike out on his own?
> 
> Does he eventually fall in love with Star?
> 
> Does he hate Glossaryck? Think of him as a father? Forgive him?
> 
> What does he think of Jackie now?
> 
> It's up to you, reader. Write down how you think the story ends and put it in a review! I want to see your take on how this one ends.
> 
> Comment Responses:
> 
> Sammy asks for a Moon X Toffee oneshot. I don't know if I'll ever get around to a proper Moonfee oneshot. The characters are in a position where we know enough about them that they're interesting, but we know too much about them for me to just make up parts of their personality like with Janna or Sabrina. Quite frankly, I'm just not all that into writing about them, they just don't fit my style quite right. I might do one in the future, but it's a long shot.
> 
> Fallen Angel wants a fic where Toffee kidnaps Star and makes everyone think she's dead and impregnates her. I already did that kind of fic though, it's called Butterfly Collectors, chapter 39. It's Marco and Janna in the position of Toffee, but quite frankly the fics would be so similar that it's just not worth it for me to write. Heck, you could just edit the chapter a bit and it would work.
> 
> Sirkylelenn points out that the last chapter was kind of rushed and forced. It was. Really, I lost the spark to write Star Vs. Oneshots after the premise roundups and the winter hiatus. At this point I'm just doing it because it's something to do, so you can expect the writing quality to drop off a bit. Sorry about that, but hey, I'm still posting.
> 
> JRC1700 suggests that I add some elements from anther fic to make the Dark Magic Multishot seem a bit more grounded. I have read that fic JRC, but I'm taking the Dark Magic thing in a completely different direction. You'll see what happens next soon, I hope.


End file.
